Shinobi DxD Chronicles
by The World Arcana
Summary: (Ganti Nama) Naruto, Sasuke, Menma dan keempat fraksi mendapat ancaman baru dr Khaos Brigade... Orochimaru dan gadis misterius pengguna Sharingan. Siapakah dia sebenarnya dan kenapa dia bisa memiliki Sharingan? Check it out in Shinobi DxD Chronicles. Pair: Naruto x Grayfia, Sasuke x Rossweise, Toneri x Serafall and Menma x Harem, Issei x Harem, etc.
1. Chapter 1: The New World

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles(Alternate Version)  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

AN: Halo, Izanagi – no – Ookami kembali dengan fanfic baru lho. Oh ya, fic ini adalah versi lain dari fic utama Naruto DxD Chronicles. Pairnya beda, kekuatannya beda, dan alur cerita juga akan berbeda dari fic utama Naruto DxD Chronicles

Chapter 1: The New World

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi setelah mengalahkan Uchuha Madara dan Kaguya Otsutsuki. Diperang itu, dia kehilangan gadis yang sangat dia cintai, Hyuuga Hinata yang chakranya terhisap habis oleh Kaguya. Kemudian setelah perang selesai, dia menghampiri Tsunade Senju, sang Godaime Hokage

"Naruto, kau berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menghentikan perang ini" Ucap Tsunade

'Ya, kau benar' Batin Naruto yang sedih atas kabar kematian Hinata. Kemudian dia berkata "Tapi Tsunade-baachan, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita"

Hal itu mengejutkan pihak aliansi dan Rookie 9, kemudian Sasuke pun berkata "Apa maksudmu, dobe?"

"Aku gagal melindungi dia, teme. Dia sekarang sudah mati" Jawab Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak Killing Intentnya, bahkan Sasuke dan kelima kage sampai harus meneguk ludah saat merasakan ini. Menyadari ini, Naruto pun menurunkan Killing Intentnya dan berkata "Tidak ada yang berharga bagiku kembali disini, jadi aku ingin pergi saja"

"Dobe, tapi bagaimana dengan impianmu untuk menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Sasuke yang matanya sudah berlinang dengan air mata karena akan berpisah dengan sahabatnya

"Aku tidak akan khawatir, karena ada penggantiku yang juga pantas menjadi Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke, reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra… Jagalah Konoha untukku" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan jutsu milik ayahnya dan juga Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilat kuning dan membuat pasukan aliansi menangis karena mereka telah kehilangan salah satu pahlawan mereka. Disisi lain, karena Naruto belum bisa menyempurnakan Hiraishin, dia yang harusnya berpindah ke pulau tempatnya berlatih kekuatan Bijuu Mode bersama Killer Bee dan Gyuuki di sebuah pulau kecil di Kumogakure malah terlempar ke sebuah tempat antah berantah

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan saat melihat tempat yang asing baginya, kemudian dia membatin 'Ini pasti karena _**Hiraishin**_ milikku masih belum sempurna'

"**Siapa kau anak muda**?" Tanya seorang sosok dari belakang Naruto

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok naga merah yang berukuran besar, tapi karena pertemuannya dengan para Bijuu dia pun tidak merasa takut. Saat keberaniannya terkumpul sepenuhnya, dia pun berkata "Siapa kau?"

"**Namaku Great Red**" Jawab sosok naga besar itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah penjaga lubang dimensi"

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi dari Konohagakure" Ucap Naruto

'**Shinobi… Apa dia dari dimensi lain**' Pikir Great Red saat melihat Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "**Kenapa kau bisa kesini, anak muda**?"

"Aku menggunakan jurus perpindahan ruang dan waktu milik tou-chanku, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ untuk pergi ketempat aku bisa menenangkan diri setelah diduniaku aku berhasil menghentikan perang dan mendengar kabar orang yang kucintai mati. Namun karena aku belum bisa menguasai jurus ini sepenuhnya, aku malah terlempar kesini" Jawab Naruto panjang lebar

"**Jadi… Kau ingin mengasingkan diri ketempat yang nyaman untuk kau bisa melupakan kekasihmu itu. Tapi karena jurus itu belum sempurna, kau malah terlempar ke dunia ini**?" Tanya Great Red, kemudian Naruto pun menggangguk. Melihat itu dia pun melanjutkan "**Kau memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, tapi kau akan gunakan untuk apa kekuatan itu. Untuk kebaikan kah atau untuk kejahatan? Jawabanmu akan menentukan nasibmu disini**"

"Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk kebaikan tentu saja" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat seluruh Bijuu yang ada ditubuhnya keluar begitu saja dan dia pun berkata "Minna, bagaimana bisa kalian keluar dari tubuhku?"

"**Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto**" Balas sosok tanuki ekor satu yang bernama Shukaku atau biasa dipanggil Shukaku

"**Hei, apa yang kau lakukan naga merah. Kenapa kau memisahkan aku dan para temanku dari tubuh Naruto! Kau ingin membunuhnya, hah!**" Teriak Kurama yang kesal karena dia tahu Great Red lah yang membuat mereka semua terpisah dari tubuh Naruto

"**Maa, maa. Jangan marah begitu, Kitsune-san. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kebebasan pada kalian supaya kau bisa hidup di dimensi ini dengan leluasa**" Balas Great Red, kemudian dia melihat Kurama dan berkata dengan santai "**Lagipula, sebagian chakra atau youki kalian masih berada di tubuh Naruto kan. Jadi Naruto-san, disini tidak akan mati**"

"**Tapi…"** Balas Kurama, tapi Naruto memotong kata-katanya "Tidak apa-apa Kurama, setidaknya sebagian chakra kalian masih berada di dalam diriku kan. Bukannya kalian ingat, aku berjanji aku akan menjanjikan kebebasan. Ini lah awal dari kebebasan kalian dan sebagai teman kalian, aku akan mewujudkannya"

'**Naruto…**' Batin para bijuu yang kagum pada pemikiran Naruto. Mereka ternyata benar tentang Naruto. Dia tidak menganggap mereka sebagai senjata, tapi sebagai teman bahkan keluarga. Tiba-tiba mereka semua berubah wujud menjadi manusia, kemudian Kurama yang mewakili para bijuu sebagai pemimpin pun berkata "**Aku tidak akan melupakan perbuatan baikmu ini Naruto. Sampai kapanpun kami akan selalu mengganggapmu partner kami dan kau boleh menggunakan kekuatan kami kapanpun dan dimanapun untuk membela jalan kebenaran**"

"Aku mengerti. Arigatou, Kurama" Balas Naruto

"**Dan ingat ini sampai kapanpun juga Naruto**" Ucap para bijuu, kemudian dia berkata sebelum mereka menghilang dengan disertai cahaya berwarna putih "**Kau akan selalu menjadi pemimpin, Ninshuu**"

'Arigatou, minna. Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku selain Sasuke' Batin Naruto saat melihat para bijuu menghilang

'**Anak yang menarik. Aku percaya dia bisa membawa kedamaian pada dunia ini**' Batin Great Red, kemudian dia berkata "**Baiklah, kau sudah lolos dari interogasiku. Cepatlah pergi sebelum aku benar-benar memakanmu disini**"

"Baiklah Great Red, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menghilang disertai kilat berwarna kuning

'**Jalanilah kehidupan barumu di dunia ini, Uzumaki Naruto**' Batin Great Red saat melihat kepergian Naruto

Naruto pun terdampar di Underworld, karena kontrol chakranya untuk menggunakan _**Hiraishin **_tadi tidak sempurna dan pingsan karena kehabisan chakra factor habis melawan Kaguya. Kemudian dia ditemukan oleh seorang pria dan dibawa ke rumahnya. Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto pun terbangun dan sedikit terkejut karena melihat dirinya ditempat yang tidak dia ketahui

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah bangun, dan dia kaget karena dia sedang berada dikamar dengan suasana yang tergolong mewah menurut Naruto

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria berambut merah yang masuk ke kamar tempat Naruto bangun. Kemudian dia berkata "Jadi siapa namamu nak? Kenapa kau bisa berada didunia bawah, bukannya kau ini manusia"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tuan…" Jawab Naruto yang bingung harus memanggil pria didepannya siapa

"Lucius… Namaku Lucius Gremory" Balas pria yang bernama Lucius itu, kemudian dia berkata "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku, Naruto-san"

"Maaf Lucius-san, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disini. Yang aku ingat aku menggunakan jurusku setelah perang diduniaku untuk pergi ke tempat aku berlatih Bijuu Mode, tapi karena suatu kesalahan aku malah terlempar ke lubang dimensi dan bertemu dengan Great Red" Ucap Naruto

"Gr..Great Red!" Ucap Lucius kaget karena anak didepannya ini bertemu dengan Great Red, dan masih bisa bertahan hidup

"Ya… Aku ingin tinggal didunia ini karena diduniaku orang yang kucintai telah mati, dia mengijinkanku dan membiarkankanku pergi dari Dimensional Gap hidup-hidup" Lanjut Naruto

"Apa kau bersedia jika aku rubah kau menjadi iblis dan menjadi anak angkatku? Supaya para anggota fraksi iblis tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak denganmu" Tanya Lucius

"Maaf aku tidak bisa jika kau mengubahku menjadi iblis Lucius-san. Sebab aku trauma saat di dimensiku dulu aku selalu dipanggil iblis padahal aku adalah seorang manusia" Jawab Naruto dan membuat Lucius kecewa. Tapi dia kemudian melanjutkan "Tapi aku bisa menjadi aliansi untuk fraksi iblis untuk menjaga fraksi iblis dari bahaya. Dan aku tidak keberatan jika aku harus menjadi anggota keluargamu, Lucius-san"

"Naruto, jangan panggil aku Lucius-san. Mulai sekarang adalah ayah angkatmu, panggil aku otou-sama" Ucap Lucius

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Ha'i otou-sama. Tapi izinkan aku tetap memakai marga Uzumaki. Karena marga itu adalah marga pengingatku pada tou-chan dan kaa-chan kandungku"

Lucius pun memeluk Naruto, kemudian membawa dia ke kediaman klan Gremory. Kemudian dia memperkenalkan Naruto pada istrinya dan anak laki-lakinya, Venelana Gremory dan juga Sirzech Gremory. Naruto dan Sirzech pun dalam waktu dekat sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Beberapa tahun kemudian, lahirlah Rias Gremory yang entah kenapa imoutonya itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada kaa-chan kandungnya, Uzumaki Kushina. Dia pun selalu mengajak Naruto bermain bersama dengan sahabatnya Sona dan kakaknya, Serafall. Dia pun juga sudah berhubungan khusus dengan mantan anggota pendukung klan Maou lama, Grayfia Lucifuge. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melamar Grayfia

"Onii-sama, kau tidak main?" Tanya Rias kepada kakak angkatnya

"Maaf, Rias. Mungkin lain kali" Jawabnya dengan nada lembut

Rias pun cemberut mendengar perkataan kakaknya, kemudian Sona menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Kalau gitu, lebih baik kau main saja denganku, Rias"

"Boleh" Balas Rias dengan nada riang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih ya Sona

'Dia benar-benar mirip Kaa-chan' Batin Naruto yang sedang melihat Rias bermain dengan Sona sambil tersenyum

"Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan" Ucap kakak dari Sona, Serafall Sitri yang sedang menepuk pundaknya karena dia terlihat melamun

"Tidak apa-apa, Sera-chan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Grayfia-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sakunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan melamar Grayfia setelah aku dan Rias kembali kerumah"

"Wah, itu bagus Naruto-kun. Selamat ya" Balas Serafall sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Iya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu dan membatin 'Perasaan apa ini, apa yang terjadi di kediaman klan Gremory'. Kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Oh ya, Rias. Ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi onii-sama, ini kan masih siang. Aku masih mau main" Balas Naruto

"Ayolah, nanti otou-sama dan okaa-sama mengkhawatirkan kita" Ucap Naruto

"Baik onii-sama" Balas Rias

Rias dan Naruto pun berjalan kerumahnya dan saat dirumahnya, dia mendengar perdebatan antara ayahnya, ibunya, Grayfia, dan Sirzech, dengan sosok suara yang dia belum tahu dan perdebatan itu sangat sengit

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan anggota council dirumahku?" Tanya Lucius mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Kau tahu Lord Gremory, aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada manusia yang tinggal bersama dengan kalian. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uzumaki Naruto" Balas salah satu anggota council itu

"Lantas…" Ucap Sirzech dengan nada santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kenapa kalau ada manusia yang tinggal di kediaman kami. Lagipula kau harus meralat ucapanmu itu. Dia bukan sekedar manusia, dia adalah saudaraku. Saudara angkatku"

"Lagipula, apa maksud kalian datang kesini dan membahas tentang Naruto-kun sebenarnya?" Tanya ibunda angkat dari Naruto, Venelana Gremory

"Kami ingin dia di usir dari Underworld ini" Balas salah satu anggota council yang sedang bertatapan mata dengan tajam dengan Sirzech

"Apaaaa!" Teriak semua anggota klan Gremory disana termasuk Grayfia, kemudian Lucius berkata "Untuk apa kami melakukan itu pada Naruto-kun?"

"Underworld adalah tempat tinggal untuk kita, bangsa iblis. Manusia tidak berhak untuk tinggal disini" Balas orang itu dengan nada dingin

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah menangis dan sedang dihibur oleh Venelana, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan amarah "Dia telah melakukan yang terbaik dengan melindungi Underworld dari para anggota klan Maou lama. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu, sedangkan kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi Underworld"

"Jaga mulutmu, Lucifuge. Kalau saja anak itu dan Sirzech-san tidak meminta kami untuk memaafkan perbuatanmu dan mengizinkan kau untuk bergabung dengan kami. Kau pasti sudah mati waktu itu kau tahu" Balas orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu cuma sampah sama seperti kekasihmu itu. Kau tahu kalau anggota klan Maou lama akan kalah, makanya itu kau memilih untuk bergabung dengan kami kan?"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Sirzech, tubuh dia pun diselimuti oleh _**Power of Destruction**_ miliknya dan memasuki mode _**True Form**_. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau berkata pada kami untuk mengusir Naruto, adalah kesalahan berat. Tapi menghina calon adik iparku juga kesalahan yang lebih berat lagi. Kalian harus mati…"

"Tenang Sirzech" Balas Naruto yang sudah muncul menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ dan juga dia sudah memasuki _**Tailed Beast Mode**_. Kemudian saat Sirzech sudah mulai tenang, dia pun bertatapan mata dengan anggota council itu dan berkata "Kalau kau menginginkan aku pergi dari Underworld. Aku akan pergi dari sini"

"Naruto-kun… Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bercanda kan? Iya kan" Tanya Grayfia yang sudah menangis dan memeluk bagian belakang tubuh Naruto

"Maaf Grayfia-chan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Balas Naruto

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku, Naruto-kun. Dalam keadaan aku sedang hamil anakmu seperti ini" Ucap Grayfia dengan sesunggukan. Dan Naruto, Sirzech, Venelana dan Lucius pun melotot kaget atas ucapan Grayfia

"Kau hamil anakku, Grayfia-chan?" Tanya Naruto, dan Grayfia menggangguk dengan lemah

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Jadi kumohon tinggallah disini atau bawa aku bersamamu" Pinta Grayfia

"Aku minta maaf Grayfia-chan. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini, karena ada orang yang tidak menginginkan aku tinggal disini dan juga aku tidak bisa membawamu. Kau adalah maid dan juga Queen dari Sirzech. Aku mohon maaf Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengecup bibir Grayfia sebentar, kemudian melepaskannya dan berkata "Aishiteru, Grayfia-chan. Jaga calon anak kita baik-baik, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

"Naruto-kunnn!" Teriak Grayfia saat melihat kekasihnya menghilang dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_, kemudian pingsan tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh Venelana sebelum jatuh ke tanah

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja di dunia atas, putraku' Batin Lucius dan juga Venelana yang sedang menghibur Grayfia yang masih menangis karena kepergian Naruto

'Cepatlah kembali Naruto dan bawalah Grayfia. Aku tidak tega melihat keadaan dia jadi seperti ini' Batin Sirzech saat melihat keadaan Grayfia yang terus drop karena kepergian Naruto

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Di Underworld, seorang pemuda berambut silver spike dan memakai kacamata dan juga gadis berambut orange dan juga memiliki rambut panjang lurus dan memakai dress berwarna biru sedang memasuki ruangan Sirzech. Dia adalah Uzumaki Menma, putra satu-satunya dari Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Grayfia Lucifuge. Salah seorang Half-Devil yang menguasai sihir es dan juga teleportasi super cepat dan kekuatan chakra milik ayahnya. High Class Devil yang biasa disebut The Silver Maelstorm, dan juga disampingnya adalah queennya yang bernama Haruka Suzumiya

"Permisi, Lucifer-sama, okaa-sama" Ucap Menma pada Sirzech dan Grayfia yang ada disampingnya

"Maa, maa. Kau ini… Aku ini pamanmu, panggil saja aku ojii-san. Menma" Balas Sirzech dengan sedikit nada sebal yang dia tambahkan kepada Menma

"Maaf Lucifer-sama. Akan tidak sopan jika saya memanggil anda ojii-san, meskipun aku keponakanmu sendiri" Ucap Menma

"Terserah kau saja lah" Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi apa ada urusan yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Ya…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin meminta izin anda dan okaa-sama untuk tinggal di dunia manusia"

"Aku tidak setuju" Balas Grayfia yang mendengar permintaan dari anaknya

"Tapi kenapa okaa-sama?" Tanya Menma

"Aku sudah kehilangan ayahmu, aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu, putraku" Jawab Grayfia

"Tapi, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di dunia atas. Aku ingin seperti bibi Rias yang bisa mencari peeragenya di sana dan juga bisa mempelajari cara hidup disana. Aku juga ingin mencari otou-sama, tolong izinkan aku okaa-sama" Ucap Menma

"Itu benar, Grayfia. Menma itu sudah besar dan sudah menjadi High-Class Devil. Kau tidak bisa mengekangnya seperti ini terus-terusan. Kalau saja Millicas sudah besar, aku dan Serena-chan juga akan membiarkan dia menulusuri dunia atas" Ucap Sirzech yang memberi pembelaan pada Menma

'Terima kasih Sirzech-jiisan' Batin Menma

"Baiklah, akan aku izinkan" Ucap Grayfia, Menma pun senang bukan kepalang. Kemudian dia melihat Menma dan Haruka dan berkata "Tapi kalian tidak berpikiran untuk tinggal disana berdua saja kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan mengajak juga Homura, Edge, dan juga Roxas"

"Baguslah" Ucap Grayfia, yang sudah berjalan melewati Menma. Saat di pintu, dia pun berkata "Aku cemas jika kalian cuma berdua, kau akan kembali dengan Haruka sambil membawa seorang anak. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi nenek, kau tahu Menma"

Wajah Menma dan Queennya itu pun memerah, kemudian dia berteriak pada sosok Grayfia yang sudah menghilang dari kantor Sirzech "Okaa-sama! / Grayfia-sama!"

Sirzech pun tersenyum sambil melihat keadaan keponakannya dan juga kekasihnya itu. Disis lain, Naruto pun masih memikirkan keadaan Grayfia yang berada di Underworld. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia meninggalkan dia tanpa mengajaknya yang sedang mengandung anak darinya. Kemudian muncullah sosok seorang yang sudah Naruto hormati, yaitu Leon Strife. Ketua fraksi manusia yang dia ikuti sebagai wakil ketua

"Masih memikirkan dia, eh Naruto?" Tanya Leon

"Tentu saja, Leon-sama" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menjawab "Aku meninggalkan dia saat sedang dalam keadaan mengandung anakku. Aku adalah lelaki brengsek bukan?"

"Kau tidak brengsek, Naruto. Aku yakin itu" Jawab Leon, kemudian dia berkata "Kau dan dia hanya mendapat cobaan saja, tapi aku yakin orang sekuatmu pasti bisa melewatinya"

"Kau tahu, kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lama sekali. Aku yakin pasti dia sudah melahirkan anakku dan dia sudah berumur 16 tahun saat ini" Ucap Naruto, kemudian air mata menetes dari matanya dan dia berkata dengan lirih "Aku penasaran bagaimana wujud anakku dan Grayfia-chan. Apakah tampan seperti ayahnya atau cantik seperti ibunya?"

"Ya tentu saja setampan ayahnya dan secantik ibunya, bodoh" Balas Leon, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa saat mendengar itu

"Betul… Sama seperti Iriana-sama yang secantik Lily-sama dan Levi-sama yang setampan kau" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali kalian mengucapkan perasaan kalian satu sama kalian"

"Sudah jangan diingat lagi. Itu membuatku malu… Masa aku cemburu pada orang yang sudah punya kekasih sepertimu" Balas Leon dengan nada malu

-Flashback-

"Hei Naruto, bisa minta bantuanmu" Ucap Leon yang berdiri didepan Naruto

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu ketua fraksi manusia, Leon-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Bisa kau membantuku untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lily-chan?" Pinta Leon dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona merah dipipinya

"Oh nona elf pirang itu, lalu apa untungku jika aku membantumu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan membelikanmu 50 cup ramen miso jumbo Bagaimana?" Tawar Leon

"Ok, deal" Ucapnya, kemudian dia berjabatan tangan dengan Leon

Naruto pun menjalankan aksinya, kemudian dia membawa Lily kesuatu tempat dan Leon bersembunyi disuatu pilar didekat mereka. Lily pun heran, karena tidak biasanya Naruto yang biasanya bersikap dingin kepadanya mengajaknya seperti ini

"Jadi kenapa Naruto-kun membawaku kesini?" Tanya Lily kepada Naruto

'Aku akan mengerjai Leon-sama dulu ah, fufufufu' Batin Naruto yang memergoki Leon sedang mengawasi mereka. Kemudian dia memegang rambut pirang Lily dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin bilang , aku mencintaimu Lily-chan"

Lily pun shock saat mendengar ucapan Naruto itu, Leon yang mendengarnya pun marah dan mengepalkan tangannya 'Kenapa dia tega menusukku dari belakang'

'Dia sepertinya benar-benar kesal' Batin Naruto yang puas mengerjai Leon

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku mencintai orang lain" Balas Lily, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku menyukai orang yang selalu menemaniku, menyemangatiku, dan mensupportku. Meskipun dia selalu mengganggap semua hal merepotkan"

"Maa, maa… Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma bercanda tadi" Ucap Naruto, kemudian perkataan itu membuat Lily kaget. Kemudian dia memanggil Leon "Sampai kapan Leon-sama mengintip disitu, kau sudah dengar kan kalau nona elf-mu itu mencintaimu"

Wajah Lily pun memerah, kemudian Leon keluar dan berkata "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Lily-chan?"

"Iya, aishiteru Leon-kun" Balas Lily, kemudian dia memeluk Leon dengan erat

Leon pun membalas pelukan Lily dan mendeathglare Naruto "Jadi… Tadi kau mengerjaiku, Naruto?"

"Iya, Leon-sama" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, aku tidak memukulmu dengan kekuatan penuh Ultimate Modeku. Kau tahu" Ucap Leon, Lily yang mendengarnya pun terkikik geli mendengar orang yang dicintainya cemburu seperti itu. Kemudian Leon mengeluarkan evil smirknya dan berkata "Karena kau mengerjaiku, tadi. Aku akan mengurangi hadiah ramen cup untukmu jadi 25 cup"

"Hei jangan dikurangi lah, Leon-sama" Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya

"Kalau begitu, aku kurangi lagi jadi 15 cup" Balas Leon

"Kau sungguh kejam, Leon-sama" Ucap Naruto yang menangis ala anime

-Flashback End-

"Tapi itu sungguh lucu, Leon-sama hahahaha" Balas Naruto sambil tertawa

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Lagipula kau juga memalukan Naruto, kau sampai menangis Cuma karena aku mengurangi jatah ramenmu" Ucap Leon, dan ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi murung, kemudian dia berkata "Sudah-sudah, jangan murung begitu… Aku punya tugas untukmu"

"Tugas apa itu, Leon-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri sedang diserang oleh Kokabiel" Jawab Leon dengan nada datar

Naruto pun mengeluarkan Killing Intentnya yang lumayan besar saat mendengar Kokabiel akan menyarang imouto angkatnya dan juga adik sahabatnya kemudian dia berkata "Apa Azazel tahu akan hal ini?"

"Ya… Tapi Kokabiel bodoh itu bertingkah sendiri saat ini, dan dia ingin menyulut perang antara fraksi malaikat jatuh dan fraksi iblis" Balas Leon

'Cih, dasar Kokabiel kurang ajar' Batin Naruto dalam hati, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kenapa bukan kau yang membantu mereka, Leon-sama?"

"Kau tahu, aku dan Lily-chan harus hadir dirapat antar orang tua disekolah Iriana dan Yuan sedang bertugas di Hongkong saat ini. Lagipula yang kakaknya itu kan kau, kau yang harus menghajar Kokabiel" Jawab Leon

"Baiklah, Leon-sama. Aku permisi" Ucap Naruto

Naruto pun menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_dan pergi berlari dengan cepat kearah SMA Kuoh dan mereka melihat pertarungan Kokabiel dengan Rias dan peeragenya yang terlihat dalam kondisi kelelahan dan terluka

"Jadi ini kemampuan adik dari Maou Lucifer, sungguh lemah" Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada arogan

Rias pun kesal mendengar perkataan itu, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kemudian Kokabiel membuat [**Light Spear] **dan melemparkannya kearah Rias

"Buchou!" Teriak para peerage Rias

"_**Jikukan Kekkai**_! Ucap Naruto yang sudah muncul didepan Rias dengan mode normal dan memegang kunai bermata tiga miliknya dan tiba-tiba saja [**Light Spear**] milik Kokabiel pun menghilang

'Kemana [**Light Spear**] itu menghilang' Batin para peerage Rias dan juga exorcist yang bernama Xenovia

"Nee, imouto. Kau masih ceroboh seperti biasanya" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar

Mendengar perkataan itu, jantung Rias berhenti berdetak sebentar karena kaget melihat sosok oni-san yang selalu dicarinya ada didepannya. Kemudian dia berkata "Onii-sama!"

Boooooommmmm

"Arrrrrggggghhhh" Teriak Kokabiel. Yang melihatnya semua shock karena [**Light Spear**] yang menghilang tadi muncul tiba-tiba dan menusuk tangan Kokabiel

Naruto pun kemudian membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Poof

Poof

Poof

Poof

'Hebat, dia bisa bisa menggandakan diri seperti itu' Batin Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, dan Xenovia

"Rias pergilah, dan obati yang terluka" Perintah Naruto pada bunshinnya

"Ha'i onii-sama" Balas Rias, kemudian dia pergi ke arah para peeragenya dan menyembuhkan mereka satu pesatu dengan _**Demonic Power **_yang dimilikinya, kemudian dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Issei, yang sudah disembuhkan Rias dan berkata "Sekiryuutei, kau sudah bisa bergerak?"

"Sudah…" Jawab Issei singkat

"Baguslah, kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Kokabiel dan berkata "Bersiaplah untuk mati Kokabiel, karena kau telah melukai imoutoku"

Naruto pun sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_ dan berkata berkata "Kau sudah siap, Sekiryuutei"

"Ya…" Balas Issei

Tapi Koneko yang merasakan kekuatan Naruto pun ketakutan dan membatin '_**Senjutsu**_!'

[**Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Balance Breaker!]**

**[Boosted Gear Red Dragon Scale Mail]**

Issei pun membuka mode Balance Breakernya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya "Mati kau Kokabiel, _**Dragon Shoot**_!"

Issei pun mengumpulkan energy sampai level maksimal di gauntletnya dan menembakkan laser dari Balance Breakernya ke arah Kokabiel

Boooooommmm

"Gaaaahhhh, kurang ajar kau Sekiryuutei" Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada murka, kemudian dia melemparkan **[Light Spear] **ke arah Issei

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken **_!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia dengan bantuan bunshinnya membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_dan dilemparnya kearah [**Light Spear**] yang dibuat Kokabiel

Booooommmm

"Issei-kun! / Issei-senpai!/ Issei!" Teriak Rias dan para peerage Rias yang melihat serangan itu seperti telak mengenai Issei

"Jangan takut, dia belum mati" Ucap Naruto, kemudian terlihatlah Issei yang baik-baik saja, kemudian dia berkata "Aku sudah menghentikan [**Light Spear**] milik Kokabiel dengan jurusku". Setelah itu, dia pun melemparkan kunainya dan merapal segel "_**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_!"

"Gaaaaaahhhh" Teriak Kokabiel yang tubuhnya sudah tersayat-sayat oleh kunai Naruto yang berubah menjadi ratusan secara tiba-tiba

'Sugoii…' Batin para peerage Rias

Kemudian Kokabiel mencoba berdiri sambil berkata "Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan ku manusia rendahan"

"Kau memang keras kepala ya, _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian muncullah banyak bunshin yang sudah mengelilinginya dengan _**Sennin Mode **_ yang sudahmembuat _**Oodama **_Rasengan dimasing-masing tangannya. Kemudian, Naruto dan para bunshinnya berlari ke arah Kokabiel dan menghujamkan semua _**Oodama Rasengan**_ itu ketubuhnya dan berkata "Maaf, tapi kau harus mati Kokabiel, _**Senpou: Chou-Oodama Rasen-Tarengan**_!"

Booooommmm

Booooommmm

Duuuuuuuaaarrrr

"Arggggghhhhh!" Teriak Kokabiel yang badannya sudah dihujamkan dengan serangan gila Naruto dan membuatnya hilang menjadi abu

Rias dan para peeragenya serta seorang exorcist bernama Xenovia kaget saat melihat Kokabiel langsung tewas karena serangan gila dari Naruto, apalagi Rias. Rias memang tahu kakaknya itu hebat, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Kemudian Vali Lucifer, yang dikenal Naruto sebagai Hakuryuukou pun muncul ke arena pertempuran

"Sepertinya aku terlambat ya" Ucap Vali yang melihat Kokabiel tidak ada di arena pertarungan

"Bilang Azazel, aku sudah menghentikan rencana Kokabiel untuk membuat Great War jilid 2" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu Naruto-dono" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia bergegas pergi. Sebelum itu dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Sekiryuutei, jadilah kuat. Aku tidak mau rivalku itu lemah"

Issei hanya diam saat melihat Vali pergi, kemudian saat Naruto berniat pergi. Rias pun menahan tangannya "Onii-sama, jangan pergi. Pulanglah, otou-sama, okaa-sama dan juga Grayfia-nee sama merindukanmu"

"Maaf Rias, aku tidak bisa untuk sekarang mungkin lain kali" Ucap Naruto yang melihat imouto angkatnya itu menangis. Kemudian dia menyentil kening Rias dan berkata "Onii-san tidak akan pergi jauh kok. Besok aku akan datang bersama pemimpin fraksi manusia dipertemuan 4 fraksi. _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_, kemudian muncul 1 grup peerage lagi yang muncul. Setelah itu pria berambut silver spike berkata pada Rias "Lah bibi, katanya kau melawan Kokabiel. Dimana dia?"

"Kau terlambat Menma, dia sudah dikalahkan oleh seseorang" Balas Rias, kemudian dia menginjak kaki Menma dan berteriak "SEKALI LAGI, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BIBI. KAU MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT TUA TAU! PANGGIL AKU NEE-SAMA"

"Ittaiii, maaf ojou-sama. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Balas Menma yang masih merintih kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak oleh Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi siapa orang yang menolongmu?"

"Dia adalah ayahmu, Naruto-niisama" Jawab Rias

"Apaaa!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rias dan berkata "Dimana dia? Katakan padaku dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Balas Rias, dan setelah itu ekspresi Menma berubah menjadi sedih. Melihat itu Rias pun berkata "Hei, semangatlah sedikit. Nanti kita juga bisa bertemu dengannya dirapat anggota 4 fraksi"

"Arigatou, bibi" Balas Menma dengan nada innocent sebelum pergi dengan para peerage

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku bibi. Keponakan kurang ajar. Panggil aku nee-sama!" Teriak Rias

Naruto pun sampai disana dengan menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_. Disana Leon, istrinya, dan 2 anak mereka yang juga dianggap anaknya sendiri sedang menunggunya

"Bagaimana misinya Naruto?" Tanya Leon

"Beres, Leon-sama. Aku sudah membunuh Kokabiel dengan _**Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_" Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar

"Naruto-kun, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau Azazel-san menuntutmu" Ucap istri dari Leon, Lily Trina

"Tenang saja tsuma, Azazel bilang tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto membunuh Kokabiel. Lagipula perbuatan Kokabiel memang sudah kelewatan, berani sekali dia menyerang adik dari salah satu 2 Yondai Maou" Ucap Leon yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya

"Ojii-san!" Ucap remaja perempuan berambut blonde yang bernama Iriana, anak pertama Leon dan Lily

"Ada apa Iriana-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Bisakah kau melanjutkan cerita tentang ninja yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku itu?" Pinta Iriana dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya kepada Naruto

"Hah, kau ini Iriana. Kau ini sudah besar, apa tidak bosan dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur oleh ojii-sanmu itu" Ucap Leon, kemudian Iriana yang mendengarnya pun cemberut dan membuat ibunya dan adiknya mentertawakannya

"Tentu saja, Iriana-sama" Jawab Naruto

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang, meski yang tidak perlu. Kemudian Naruto mengantarkan Iriana ke kamarnya dan menceritakan tentang cerita ninja yang bercerita tentang perjuangannya dan Sasuke melawan Madara dan Kaguya dan dia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan rapat antara para Tailed Beast Forces, tim khusus yang dibuat Naruto yang anggotanya terdiri dari para Bijuu yang dulu bersemayam didalam tubuhnya`

Jadi, bagaimana. Menarik kan, jadi penyebab Naruto keluar dari Underworld bukan karena pengkhianatan Grayfia, jadi pair Cuma solo pair dengan Grayfia. Soal Menma, ane butuh saran buat peerage dia. Ane butuh anggota peerage dia dari tokoh game, karena kalau dari tokoh anime itu udah terlalu maninstream

Menma peerage:

King: Menma

Queen: Haruka(OC)

Bishop: -

Rook: -

Knight: Edge Vainhite(Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm), Roxas(Kingdom Hearts 2)

Pawn: Homura(Ninja Prophecy) – 2 bidak, Nell Ellis(Atelier Iris 3), 2 bidak

Dengan ini author Izanagi – no – Ookami menyatakan SIGN OUT. Dan jug abaca fic utama Naruto DxD Chronicles dan juga fanfic Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter yang cool abiz. Dan jangan lupa add FB saya yaitu Febri Pratama supaya kalian bisa bertanya kepada saya tentang fic ini atau fic saya yang lain

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2: The Fatefull Encounter

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles(Alternate Version)  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Warning: Typo, miss-typo, and OC

Review:

Dragfilia Hasnah: Ini udah lanjut

Uzumaki Ken: Ini udah lanjut

Sora Narukami: Hahaha, tau lah. Orang ane sering maenin. Sebelum kasetnya rusak tapi hahahahaha

Sora Narukami: Orang dah pernah maenin, tapi kasetnya dah rusak sekarang. Sedih bro

Surya: Ini udah lanjut Surya

Qoha Uzumakey: Ini udah lanjut

Badrul Munir: Wah, itu kesalahan ane gan. Tapi udah difix kok, Naru ngalahin Kokabiel Cuma pake _**Senjutsu**_

Ricardo Lana: Kalo alurnya dari pas si Issei direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis kelamaan gan. Jadi ane cepetin

Puhaki: Ternyata para reader memang semuanya lebih suka yang ini daripada yang versi utama

Esya27BC: Iya, lagi kebut scene pertemuan. Gak lah, Menma gak bakal jadi anggota Khaos Brigade

Awim Saluja Sigh. Oke-lah, ane lanjut

Reyvanrifqi: ….

Saikari Ara Nafiel: Enggaklah… Yang paling banyak scene Naru

Shouyou-kun: Sip… Ini udah lanjut

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Ini juga diutamakan kok, tenang saja

OneeKyuuChan: Ini udah lanjut chap 2-nya

Bii: Alurnya cepat… Masih bagus daripada kelamaan kan, kaya mulai dari pas Issei direinkarnasikan sama Rias

Guest: Alur menurut ane biasa aja kok, soalnya banyak author selain ane yang pake alur pas Rias peerage and Xenovia vs Kokabiel. Egois, Naruto kan rencananya mau teleport ke air terjun kebenaran jadi kalo ada masalah di Konoha atau desa ninja lain dia bisa ditemui soalnya kan Killer Bee kadang suka latihan disitu. Tapi malah dia terlempar ke dunia DxD. Trs soal Grayfia, namanya juga Naruto khilaf. Emangnya Naruto itu dewa yang gak bisa melakukan kesalahan… Yang penting kan dia berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya daripada enggak sama sekali

Ren: Ini fic-nya udah lanjut

Namikaze Shiro: Liat aja di re-write chapter 1, itu udah ada nama keseluruhan peerage Menma kecuali 1 rook yang dia belum dapet

The KidsNo OppAi: Ini udah lanjut

Syah9126: Ya, tunggu aja

Hachiman Sensei: Maksudnya? Cerita yang dia ceritakan ke Iriana? Lah, apa salah kalo missalnya Naru menceritakan cerita Naru dan dirinya dengan nama samara

Baka Otouto: Biar ane pikirkan

Guest: Yup… Jangan Elsword lah, entah kenapa ane males kalo Elsword soalnya ane juga gak pernah maen

Guest: Di chapter berapa saya tidak tahu, aka nada lemon NaruGrayfia untuk membuat adik Menma hehehehe

Adikp: Mai Shiranui udah jadi pawn buat Menma

Uknown: Buseeet, dota lagi. Ane aja gak pernah maen itu game

Uknown: Maklum aja, notebook buat bikinnya aja somplak. Gak begitu sama juga sih, kan ada perubahan-perubahan kecil

Minato namikaze2: Ya, thanks

Uzuchi007: Thanks

Rikiryugasaki: Itu, thanks buat kekuatan Ashura yang didapat Naru. Soalnya efek kekuatan itu membuat Naru menjadi abadi. Nanti Sasuke disana juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi dia mengganggap kekuatan Indra-nya itu adalah kutukan

Karyuu no Yokou: Pawn udah penuh gan. Pertama Homura dari Ninja Prophecy, kedua Lucian dari Heroes Lore Zero, ketiga Nell dari Atelier Iris 3, keempat Mai dari The King of Fighters

Kazuni Kiba: Thanks, tapi kayaknya ane gak bisa nambahin char dari anime buat peerage Menma deh, Udah mainstream

Ramen Jumbo: Thanks… Ini udah lanjut kok bro

Shinn Kazumiya: Thanks senpai… Iya nih kalo dari pas Issei direinkarnasikan sm Rias kelamaan trs memang nama belakang Haruka ane ambil dari orang itu hehehehe

Vay Trihexa: Thanks bro

Kaito Dark-Sama: Kalo typo mohon dimaklumi, computer ane kalo ngetik suka error memang. Kalo Elsword jangan deh, ane gak pernah maen soalnya

Maulana59: Thanks

Zaldy844: Ini udah lanjut

Ajis Ibrahim9: Udah sangat tua, sama dengan Sasuke di dunia Shinobi

Devanboystylen: Thanks. Lucian dapetnya pawn, bro. Soalnya Knight udah penuh

Herovillagermc: Yo, thanks bro. Ini udah lanjut kok

Maikaze-chan: Ke happy tentu saja

Zien Nanaze: Bukannya kalo mau tamat sharenya, tapi klo chap 1 dah selesai. Ane buru-buru share, soalnya pulsa ane dah tiris tau San

Namikaze Anwar: Ini happy kok, gak suram dan gelap

Chapter 2: The Fatefull Encounter

Saat ini, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri dan juga para peeragenya sedang bersantai setelah kemarin mendapatkan masalah yang cukup berat bagi Kokabiel, tapi beruntungnya ada Naruto yang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka

"Buchou…" Panggil pemuda berambut spike berwarna coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei

"Ya… Ada apa Issei-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Issei yang merupakan kekasihnya setelah dia menyelamatkan dirinya dari pertunangannya dan Raiser Phenex

"Aku penasaran, siapa yang kemarin menyelamatkan kita buchou?" Tanya Issei yang sepertinya sedang menuntut jawaban

"Dia adalah onii-samaku, Issei-kun" Jawab Rias

"Buchou, aku kira onii-chanmu cuma Lucifer-sama saja" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membersihkan pedang Holy Erasernya

"Dia adalah onii-sama angkatku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku menyayangi dia seperti Sirzech-niisama"

"Ya, dan Naruto-niisama juga kenal dengan para Yondai Maou terutama one-samaku dan Beelzebub-sama" Lanjut Sona yang sedang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya

"Ya, waktu yang indah. Aku, Naruto-niisama, Sona, dan Leviathan-sama selalu bermain bersama" Ucap Rias dengan tersenyum tipis, kemudian wajah Rias tiba-tiba menjadi murung dan berkata "Tapi setelah kejadian itu, dia pergi dari dunia bawah dan aku tidak pernah menemuinya. Karena alasan itu aku pergi dan menetap di dunia atas untuk mencari onii-samaku dan juga membawanya kembali ke Underworld"

"Kejadian itu…" Ucap para peerage Rias dan Sona, kemudian seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang juga seorang mantan suster gereja, Asia Argento bertanya kepada Rias "Ano, buchou. Emangnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-sama sampai-sampai dia meninggalkan dunia bawah"

"Rias, kau yakin ingin mengatakan ini… Ini rahasia Underworld kau tahu?" Tanya Sona yang sudah membenarkan kacamatanya

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia menatap mata para anggota peerage miliknya dan juga peerage milik Sona dan berkata "Tapi kalian harus berjanji kalau kalian harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun yang sedang tidak berada ditempat ini"

"Baiklah, buchou. Kami bersedia" Ucap para peerage Rias dan Sona secara bersamaan

"Naruto-niisama adalah anak angkat yang sangat disayangi oleh tou-sanku. Kalau tidak salah dengar, dia menemukan Naruto-niisama sedang tergeletak tak berdaya didunia bawah dan membawanya ke rumah, kemudian dia menjadikan Naruto-niisama menjadi anak angkatnya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku pun lahir dan aku dengar dari kaa-sanku kalau Naruto-niisama sangat menyayangiku karena dia bilang kalau aku mengingatkan dirinya pada kaa-san kandungnya" Ucap Rias dengan tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sangat dekat dengan Naruto-niisama, apalagi jika Sirzech-niisama tidak bisa menjagaku, dan selalu bermain dengan Sona dan Leviathan-sama. Kemudian suatu hari Naruto-niisama dan Sirzech-niisama membawa seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah pengikut fraksi Maou lama. Itu adalah Grayfia-neesama"

"Apaaa!" Teriak para peerage Rias dan Sona kecuali Rias, Akeno, dan juga Sona serta Tsubaki

"Grayfia-sama adalah anggota fraksi Maou lama?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada tidak percaya

"Ya, dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi dan membunuh Sirzech-niisama oleh anggota klan Lucifer. Tapi karena dia mencintai Naruto-niisama, dia membelot dan membantu Naruto-niisama, Sirzech-niisama dan yang lain" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi suatu tragedy terjadi. Tepat beberapa hari setelah kejadian perang sipil di Underworld, Naruto-niisama yang berniat ingin melamar Grayfia-sama malah harus menghadapi keadaan kalau dia diusir dari Underworld oleh para tetua. Okaa-sama, otou-sama, Grayfia-neesama, dan Sirzech-niisama memberikan pembelaan pada Naruto-niisama supaya dia tidak diusir dari Underworld. Tapi karena situasi makin memanas, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Underworld, padahal Grayfia-neesama sedang hamil anak dari Naruto-niisama"

"Kasihan sekali Naruto-sama" Ucap Asia yang sudah menangis saat mendengar penjelasan Rias, kemudian dia bertanya "Lalu, apakah Grayfia-sama sudah melahirkan anak dari Naruto-niisama? Buchou"

"Sudah kok" Balas Rias, kemudian saat dia melihat Asia melihatnya untuk memastikan jawabannya. Dia pun melanjutkan "Anak itu adalah pemuda berambut silver yang kemarin datang setelah kita diselamatkan oleh Naruto-niisama. Dia adalah Uzumaki Menma"

"Wahhh, yang kemarin itu ya. Pantas saja mereka terlihat mirip, yang membedakan hanya warna rambutnya saja" Ucap Issei yang mengingat-ingat wujud dari Menma

"Memang, kan warna rambutnya dia dapatkan dari ibunya" Balas Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita siap-siap… Sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat antar 4 fraksi disini"

"Ha'i buchou / Rias-buchou/ Rias" Balas para peerage Rias, peerage Sona dan Sona sendiri

Sedangkan saat ini pahlawan kita Uzumaki Naruto pergi ke rumah kawan Bijuunya, Kurama di Kyoto karena disana akan diadakan rapat rahasia antar para Bijuu. Setelah beberapa jam, dia sampai di Kyoto dan sampai di depan rumah Kurama

Tokk

Tokk

Tokk

Setelah itu wanita berambut pirang sambil menggendong seorang bocah perempuan membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Ah, Naruto-kun. Kau mencari anata ya. Dia ada di dalam ruang rahasia bersama dengan yang lain"

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, Yasaka" Balas Naruto yang masuk kerumah Kurama dan berjalan kea rah ruang rahasia yang dimaksud Yasaka. Saat sampai dia pun memasuki ruangan itu dan berkata "Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa Naruto" Balas pria berambut merah spike tersenyum saat melihat Naruto

"Arigatou, Kurama" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan Kurama

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau rapatkan kali ini gaki?" Tanya pria berambut salmon spike yang sudah penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto

"Ini tentang Khaos Brigade, Shukaku" Balas Naruto

"Emangnya kenapa dengan mereka, Naruto?" Tanya Kurama

"Kalian tahu apa kan tujuan mereka?" Tanya Naruto pada para peserta rapat

"Yang aku dengar, dari putri angkatku Kuroka… Mereka itu bertujuan untuk mengalahkan The True Dragon, Great Red" Jawab wanita berambut pirang dan memakai Kimono pada Naruto

"Ya, itu adalah visi dan misi dari tim dari Hakuryuukou. Aku tahu itu Matatabi. Tapi apa kalian tau tujuan dari fraksi pahlawan dan juga para fraksi maou lama?" Tanya Naruto, mendengar itu wanita yang bernama Matatabi itu menggeleng. Naruto pun kemudian berkata "Tujuan dari fraksi maou lama adalah untuk mencuri gelar dari Yondai Maou yang sekarang, karena menurut mereka hanya penerus dari klan Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, dan Beelzebub yang berhak memegang title itu dan fraksi pahlawan ingin menghancurkan eksistensi semua makhluk supernatural"

"Itu benar-benar gila! Fraksi pahlawan benar-benar ingin menghancurkan eksistensi semua makhluk supernatural" Balas wanita berambut green mint pendek pada Naruto

"Aku tahu Choumei. Bahkan Cao-Cao juga sudah menghabisi seluruh populasi bangsa Elf, kecuali istri dari bos-ku dan kakaknya" Ucap Naruto

"Sial, ternyata dia bertindak lebih cepat. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya pria berkulit hitam dan berambut silver pendek

"Aku tidak tahu Gyuki" Balas Naruto

Kringgg

Kringgg

Kringgg

Telepon seluler milik Naruto pun berbunyi, kemudian dia berkata "Moshi, moshi. Dengan Uzumaki Naruto disini"

"Yo, Naruto. Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Pinta suara seorang pria yang sudah Naruto kenal sedang menelepon Naruto

"Tentu saja, Leon-sama. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto to-the-point

"Bisa aku minta tolong kau bawa Lily-chan dan membawa mereka pulang kerumah. Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena aku akan menghadiri rapat antar 4 fraksi" Jawab wanita itu yang

"Tapi bukannya aku juga diharuskan untuk datang kesana" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan cepat "Kalau tidak begini saja, aku akan menjemput Lily-sama dan Iriana-sama serta membawanya kesana. Sekalian untuk kau juga, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu juga boleh… Kalau dirumah, kasihan juga mereka. Soalnya Levi sedang ingin menginap di rumah bibinya. Pasti dirumahku sangat sepi" Jawab Leon yang sudah mengakhiri teleponnya

Naruto pun menutup teleponnya dan ditanya oleh Kurama "Siapa yang menelponmu? Itu bosmu kah?"

"Ya, dia minta aku menjemput dan membawa istri dan anaknya ke rapat antar 4 fraksi" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Kurama "Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit, semuanya"

"Oy, gaki. Lalu siapa yang memimpin rapatnya?" Tanya Kurama yang kesal karena pemimpinnya seenaknya saja meninggalkan rapat

"Kau gantikan aku dulu Kurama. Soalnya aku juga diharuskan datang ke rapat 4 fraksi" Balas Naruto

"Cih, kau ini" Ucap Kurama dengan geram, kemudian dia membalas "Baiklah, kau serahkan saja padaku. Aku baru ingat kau adalah wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia, jadi kau diperlukan untuk hadir di rapat itu"

"Arigatou, Kurama. Oh ya kertas-kertas itu terdapat material untuk rapat ini" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai lagi rapat ini" Ucap Kurama yang melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangan rapat anggota Tailed Beast Force, kemudian dia membatin 'Ini akan jadi hari yang merepotkan'

Naruto pun pergi kesekolah anak bosnya, Iriana Liliana Strife atau yang biasa dipanggil Iriana. Dia pun menemukannya sedang menunggu di depan pintu sekolah bersama dengan ibunya Lily Trina, Lily pun menghampiri Naruto karena kaget bukan suaminya yang menjemput dia dan anaknya tapi sosok yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri

"Lah, Naruto-kun… Leon-kun mana?" Tanya Lily

"Oh, Leon-sama sedang ada rapat antar 4 fraksi di Kuoh" Jawab Naruto

"Oh begitu" Balas Lily dengan nada kecewa

"Kalau mau aku bisa mengantar kau dan Iriana-sama ke sana. Soalnya aku juga ada urusan disana" Ucap Naruto

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku juga ikut" Balas Lily, kemudian dia melihat putrinya dan berkata "Nah kau juga mau ikut kan Iriana-chan?"

"Tentu saja mama" Balas Iriana

Mereka pun berangkat bertiga ke Kuoh Academy. Di Kuoh Academy, Sirzech pun berangkat bersama Grayfia dan ingin memasuki ruangan tapi Sirzech menahan tangannya dan berkata sesuatu karena Rias menceritakan tentang pertemuan dia dengan Grayfia.

"Grayfia… Bisa tunggu sebentar" Ucap Sirzech

"Ada apa Sirzech-sama?" Tanya Grayfia

"Sehabis rapat ini, kau bukan queenku lagi" Balas Sirzech

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Grayfia yang masih bingung terhadap perkataan Sirzech

"Aku akan menjadikanmu Free Devil dan menjadikan Serena-chan menjadi queenku. Lagipula kau pasti akan bertemu dengan dia setelah rapat ini" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita masuk pasti yang lain sudah menunggu kita"

"Baiklah" Balas Grayfia. Saat melihat Sirzech masuk, Grayfia pun membatin 'Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'dia' oleh Sirzech-sama. Apakah Naruto-kun. Aku berharap semoga dia yang Sirzech-sama maksud?'

"Okaa-sama!" Panggil Menma yang datang bersama anggota para peeragenya

"Ah, ada apa Menma-kun?" Tanya Grayfia

"Kenapa okaa-sama melamun?" Tanya balik Menma yang melihat perilaku aneh ibunya itu

"Tidak apa-apa kok Menma-kun" Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia melihat gadis berambut pirang dan memakai bando berwarna merah dan dress berwarna merah pun berkata "Nell-chan… Kau sudah kembali?"

"Iya… Aku baru saja kembali Grayfia-sama" Balas gadis bernama Nell itu

"Kau pasti senang ya, Edge-kun karena Nell-chan kembali?" Goda Grayfia pada anggota peerage putranya

"Tch…" Ucap pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Edge yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya

"Ayo kita masuk" Ucap Grayfia, dan Menma dan para peeragenya menggangguk

Saat didalam, Grayfia, Menma, dan peeragenya melihat fraksi iblis yang dipimpin Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan dan ditemani oleh Rias dan Sona serta peeragenya, fraksi malaikat jatuh yang diwakili Azazel dan juga ditemani muridnya, Vali. Lalu Fraksi malaikat yang diwakili Michael dan Gabriel dan juga ditemani oleh exorcist, Irina Shidou. Serta fraksi manusia yang dipimpin Leon

"Uhm... Bisa kita mulai rapat ini?" Tanya sang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang bernama Azazel

"Tentu" Balas Michael dan Leon

Kemudian Serafall dan Sirzech pun menaikkan Killer Intent mereka dan bertanya kepada Azazel dengan nada tergolong tinggi "Jadi bisa aku jelaskan kenapa bisa Kokabiel menyerang Rias dan Sona, Azazel?"

"Aku tidak menyuruh dia melakukan itu. Lagipula dia melakukan itu karena itu adalah tindakan Kokabiel sendiri, bukan dari perintahku" Balas Azazel

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga bawahanmu itu, hah!" Teriak Sirzech dengan kesal

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa! Mereka memberontak karena aku tidak ingin mewujudkan keinginan mereka untuk melakukan perang pada fraksi iblis untuk menyelesaikan perang yang belum selesai di Great War"Ucap Azazel dengan nada tidak lebih kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kalian tidak usah memikirkan Kokabiel lagi… Karena dia sudah mati, ditangan suruhan Leon-dono"

"Bisa aku tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Azazel itu Leon-dono?" Tanya Sirzech dan Serafall

Leon pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Dia adalah…"

Kriiieeeet

"Maaf aku terlambat, Leon-sama" Ucap Naruto yang datang bersama dengan Lily dan Iriana

'Naruto-kun / Naruto/ Onii-sama/ Batin Grayfia, Sirzech, Serafall dan juga Rias. Grayfia pun melihat Lily dan Iriana dan membatin 'Siapa mereka? Apa mereka… Ini tidak mungkin, mereka tidak mungkin istri dan anak Naruto-kun'

"Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto yang senang melihat orang yang dicintainya, kemudian dia ingin memeluk Grayfia, tapi Grayfia menghindar. Saat melihat itu Naruto pun berkata "Kenapa Grayfia-chan?"

"Jangan sentuh aku" Gumam Grayfia dan air matanya sudah keluar dengan deras. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau tahu aku selalu menunggumu dan aku melahirkan dan membesarkan anak kita dengan susah payah. Tapi kau apa! Kau malah menikahi orang lain dan mempunyai anak darinya juga. Aku benci padamu!"

Grayfia pun pergi dengan perasaan yang sedih. Naruto pun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, kemudian dia mendengar suara Leon "Cepat kau kejar dia bodoh. Dia sedang salah paham, dia pikir Lily-chan dan Iriana adalah istri dan anakmu"

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia mengejar Grayfia

"Jadi dia bukan istri dan anak Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech dan Serafall sambil menunjuk Lily dan Iriana

"Tentu saja bukan. Mereka itu istriku dan anakku tahu" Jawab Leon dengan nada kesal

"Apaaaa!" Teriak semua orang, kemudian Menma berkata pada Leon "Kenapa kau baru bilang dari tadi Leon-dono! Kau tidak lihat kau sudah membuat okaa-sama dan otou-samaku bertengkar seperti itu"

"Menma-kun tenanglah. Ini bukan salah Leon-dono… Kau berharap saja kalau Naruto-sama dan Grayfia-sama bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya" Ucap Haruka yang sudah menenangkan Menma

"Maafkan aku dan putriku yang membuat kekacauan disini. Seharusnya tadi aku dan putriku tidak datang" Ucap Lily yang membungkukkan badan karena merasa bersalah pada Naruto dan juga kekasihnya

"Omong kosong… Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, harusnya aku. Karena aku yang memaksamu dan Iriana datang kesini, Lily" Balas Leon

Di luar, Grayfia yang melihat Naruto mengejarnya pun berkata "Berhenti mengejarku!"

Tapi Naruto tidak mengubris perkataaan Grayfia, dan dia tetap mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkapnya dan mengunci pergerakannya dalam sebuah pelukan erat, kemudian dia berkata "Dengarkan aku, Grayfia-chan"

"Lepaskan, hiks" Balas Grayfia yang masih menangis, kemudian dia memberontak dari pelukan Naruto dan melanjutkan "Kembalilah pada istri dan anakmu, Naruto-kun"

"Mereka bukan istri dan anakku!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian Grayfia sudah sedikit diam dan Naruto pun melanjutkan "Mereka adalah istri dan anak dari Leon-sama, aku disuruh untuk membawa mereka kesini. Lagipula aku tidak akan mengkhianati kamu, Grayfia-chan. Karena kau adalah ibu dari anakku"

Cup

Grayfia pun terkejut saat merasakan ciuman Naruto dan dia mulai membalas mencium Naruto dan mereka beradu lidah didalam ciuman mereka. Grayfia pun berkata setelah merasakan ciuman itu "Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku sudah salah paham padamu"

Disaat Naruto sedang mengejar Grayfia, Azazel pun memecah kesunyian dan berkata "Bagaimana… Kalian tertarik akan perdamaian?"

"Aku dan Serafall tertarik untuk berdamai dengan fraksi yang lain" Jawab Sirzech dan Serafall menggangguk saat mendengar jawaban Sirzech

"Kami, fraksi malaikat juga setuju" Ucap Michael yang diberi anggukan oleh Gabriel dan Irina

"Aku juga setuju, fraksi manusia sangat mendukung perdamaian" Ucap Leon

Azazel pun melihat Vali dan Issei, kemudian dia berkata "Sekarang giliran kalian, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou?"

"Aku setuju asal masih ada orang kuat yang bisa kuajak bertarung" Jawab Vali

Azazel pun hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan muridnya yang gila bertarung itu, kemudian dia berkata "Saat dunia damai juga masih ada orang yang kuat didunia ini"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku bingung" Ucap Issei

"Kalau begini aku kasih simplenya saja… Kalau kita berperang kau tidak akan bisa bercinta dengan King-mu dan kalau berdamai kau bisa bercinta dengan King-mu sesukamu. Bagaimana, kau tertarik?" Tanya Azazel, Rias yang mendengar itu pun wajahnya memerah dan Issei yang memang sudah mesum tertarik dengan penawaran Azazel

"Aku ingin berdamai! Supaya aku bisa memegang oppai buchou sesukaku" Balas Issei, dan Rias pun memerah saat mendengar itu sedangkan Xenovia, Asia, dan Irina pun mendeathglare Issei

"Kau tidak sadar ya, kalau ada kakak dari buchou disini. Issei" Ucap Kiba dan membuat Issei merinding saat melihat ke Sirzech yang seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup

"_**Gravity Shield**_!" Ucap Haruka yang membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir pelindung yang melindungi Menma dan juga Roxas, Edge, Nell dan juga Homura

Setelah menggunakan skill itu, tubuh Haruka pun oleng tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Menma. Lalu dia berkata "Apa yang terjadi?"

Menma pun melihat semua orang diruangan itu tidak bisa bergerak kecuali Serafall, Sirzech, Rias, Azazel, Vali yang menggunakan kekuatan Albion, Issei yang memakai kekuatan Draig, Michael, Gabriel, Leon yang sudah menaikkan level kekuatannya dan Lily karena darah elfnya serta Kiba yang memakai balance breaker dari Sacred Gear [**Sword Birth]** miliknya dan juga Xenovia yang sudah mengeluarkan Durandal serta para peeragenya yang dilindungi Haruka. Kemudian Azazel yang menyadari sesuatu pun mulai melihat Rias

"Sepertinya ini efek Balance Breaker dari Sacred Gear [**Forbidden Valor View]** milik budakmu, Gremory-san. Pasti ada yang sengaja membukanya" Ucap Azazel

"Gasper…" Ucap Rias dengan nada lirih karena tahu salah satu budaknya sedang dalam masalah

Duaaarrrr,,,

Jendela ruangan rapat antar fraksi pun pecah, dan masuklah seorang wanita yang berkata dengan nada dingin "Jadi disini sedang ada sebuah perkumpulan ya. Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

"Katarea…" Ucap Sirzech dan Serafall saat melihat anggota keluarga dari maou lama

Degg

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Grayfia yang merasa bahwa kekasihnya merasakan sesuatu

"Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di ruang rapat. Ayo kita pergi… Grayfia-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Peganglah tanganku, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!". Grayfia pun ikut menghilang dengan disertai kilat kuning saat memegang tangan Naruto

"Hohoho, Lucifer-sama dan Serafall masih mengingatku ya. Sungguh suatu kehormatan" Balas Katarea dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia mengumpulkan energy ditangannya dan berkata "Sekarang matilah kalian karena telah berani-beraninya mengambil jabatan maou dari kami, generasi maou lama". Setelah itu, dia pun melemparkan energy yang dibuatnya kearah Serafall dan Sirzech

Brakkk,,,

Naruto pun muncul dengan _**Hiraishin**_ dengan disertai_** Sennin Mode **_yang sudah aktif, kemudian dia menggunakan sebuah jurus "_**Fuuton: Mini-Rasenshuriken**_!"

Duuaaarrrr,,,

Dua jurus itu beradu dan menimbulkan ledakan. Setelah itu Katarea melihat Naruto dan Grayfia disebelahnya, kemudian dia berkata "Siapa kau! Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku?"

Naruto pun melihat Katarea dan berkata "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia, Katarea Leviathan"

"Kau adalah manusia rendahan yang membantu Sirzech dan Serafall kan… Aku bunuh kau!" Ucap Katarea, kemudian dia melemparkan Demonic Power ke Naruto, tapi bisa dihindari olehnya dengan cepat

'Cepat sekali kecepatan dia' Batin orang-orang, kecuali Lily dan Leon

"Dalam _**Sennin Mode **_kecepatanku berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan refleksku untuk menghindari serangan bertambah. Jadi jangan terburu-buru nona" Ucap Naruto, yang sudah membuat _**Rasengan **_ditangannya dan berkata "_**Senpou: Rasengan**_!"

Duuuarrrr,,,

"Arrrrgggghhh" Teriak Katarea Katarea yang terkena serangan itu dan terlempar keluar

'Sugoooiii' Batin Menma saat melihat kekuatan dari ayahnya

Naruto melihat Rias dan berkata "Rias… Bawa Sekiryuutei dan dua knightmu itu untuk membantu peeragemu yang bernama Gasper itu"

"Baik onii-sama" Balas Rias, kemudian dia menarik tangan Issei dan berkata "Ayo Issei-kun, kita bantu Gasper. Kiba dan Xenovia, kau ikut juga"

"Baik buchou" Balas Kiba dan Xenovia, kemudian dia mengikuti Rias dan Issei

"Lily-chan, kau bantu mereka. Bawa Iriana juga, kekuatan penyembuhannya sangat membantu" Perintah Leon

"Baik Leon-kun" Balas Lily, kemudian dia dan Iriana menyusul Rias, Issei, Kiba, dan juga Xenovia

"Kurang ajar kau manusia keparat, rasakan ini!" Ucap Katarea yang sedang terbang di udara dan dia melemparkan Demonic Power yang lebih besar dan kuat dari sebelumnya

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melukai ayahku, _**Ice Shield**_!"

Booommm,,,

Timbul ledakan karena kekuatan Demonic Power dari Katarea yang menabrak para anggota fraksi dan menimbulkan asap, saat asap menghilang Katarea pun kaget saat melihat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka 'Tidak mungkin, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?'

"Dasar bodoh… Aku sudah membuat dinding es untuk menahan seranganmu itu, Katarea-san" Ucap Menma

"Jadi dia anakku dengan Grayfia-chan. Wajah, rambut, dan mata sama denganku, warna rambut sama seperti Grayfia-chan. Dan sihir es-nya juga hebat' Batin Naruto sambil melihat Menma dengan tersenyum

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Grayfia-chan. Anak kita melindungiku" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus

"Otou-sama!" Panggil Menma

"Ya…" Ucap Naruto

"Aku akan membantumu melawan dia" Balas Menma, kemudian dia memegang tanah dan berkata "_**Ice Road**_!"

Menma pun membuat jalan untuk Naruto supaya dia bisa mencapai Katarea yang menggunakan sayapnya. Naruto pun berlari ke arah Katarea dengan _**Sennin Mode **_yang masih aktif dan berhasil mencapai Katarea dengan waktu singkat, kemudian dia berkata"Aku akan membunuhmu, Katarea"

"Coba saja, kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku sendiri Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Katarea

"Oh ya. Coba lihat dan perhatikan" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memasuki _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_ dan berkata "Aku tidak membutuhkan _**Bijuu Mode **_untuk melawan sampah sepertimu Katarea"

"Sombong" Balas Katarea yang sudah melancarkan tinjunya ke Naruto, tapi dia berhasil menahannya dengan tinjunya

Disisi lain, Issei dan Rias serta Xenovia dan Kiba sampai ditempat Gasper dan melihat Gasper dan Koneko yang sedang dalam keadaan terikat. Kemudian dia melepaskan ikatan mereka

"Maaf, buchou. Aku memang tidak berguna" Ucap Gasper

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Gasper, yang lain tidak apa-apa kok" Balas Rias sambil tersenyum

"Buchou, celaka. Para penyihir ikut menyerang juga" Ucap Kiba yang melihat para penyihir mulai membombardir tempat itu

"Ayo kita lawan mereka, Kiba" Ucap Xenovia yang sudah mengeluarkan Durandalnya

"Hn" Balas Kiba, kemudian dia mengeluarkan pedang Holy Erasernya

"Aku juga akan membantu Xenovia-chan, pria cantik" Ucap Issei yang sudah bersiap dalam mode bertarungnya, kemudian dia berkata "Bantu aku Draig"

[**Tentu partner**] Jawab Draig

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Explosion!**]

Duarrrrr,,,

Issei pun menggila, dia menghajar banyak pasukan penyihir yang menyerang, kemudian dia berkata "**Balance Breaker**!"

[**Welsh Dragon Over Booster**]

[**Balance Breaker**]

[**Boosted Gear Red Dragon Scale Mail**]

"Mati kalian, _**Dragon Shoot!**_" Ucap Issei yang mengeluarkan skillnya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan skillnya kearah para penyihir

Duarrr,,,

Melihat itu Kiba pun tersenyum dan berkata "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Issei"

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Kiba yang bergerak dengan cepat berhasil membunuh banyak penyihir, kemudian dia berkata "**Balance Breaker!**"

[**Sword of Betrayer**]

Kiba pun memanggil pedang terkuatnya, Sword of Betrayer. Kemudian dia berkata dengan dingin "Matilah kalian"

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

"Wah seorang bishounen sepertimu bisa sadis juga ya, Kiba" Ucap Issei yang melihat mangsa dari Kiba

"Setidaknya kesadisanku tidak sama seperti Akeno-senpai" Balas Kiba

"Kalian semua curang, musuhnya kalian bunuh semua. Sisakan aku sedikit dong" Ucap Xenovia yang kesal karena dia tidak mendapatkan mangsa

"Maaf Xenovia-chan, aku terlalu bersemangat" Ucap Issei sambil memegang pipi Xenovia, yang membuat pipinya memanas

"Sudah, pacarannya nanti saja. Ayo kita kembali keatas" Ucap Kiba, kemudian Kiba terkena kekuatan magic dari penyihir itu "Ugh…"

"Kiba!" Teriak Xenovia, kemudian Issei melihat penyihir yang menyerang Kiba dan berkata "Kau… Akan kubunuh kau!"

"_**Guiding Missile**_!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Kiba, kemudian serangan orang itu pun mengenai penyihir terakhir

Booommm,,,

Penyihir itu pun mati, kemudian penyelamat mereka pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Kiba terluka" Jawab Xenovia

"Kau itu istri dari pemimpin fraksi manusia kan?" Tanya Issei

"Ya, namaku Lily Trina. Salam kenal" Jawab wanita yang ternyata adalah Lily itu, kemudian dia memanggil anaknya "Iriana-chan, obati dia sayang"

"Baik kaa-chan" Balas Iriana, kemudian dia memegang tangan Kiba yang terluka "_**Heal Shower**_!"

"Terima kasih telah mengobatiku" Ucap Kiba yang tangannya sudah agak baikan kepada Iriana

"Sama-sama Kiba-san" Balas Iriana sambil tersenyum manis

Kiba yang melihat itu wajahnya sedikit memerah dan bergumam "Manisnya…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita bawa tuanmu dan pergi keatas. Ada pertarungan hebat diatas" Ucap Lily

Mereka pun pergi dan menjemput Rias, Gasper, dan Koneko, kemudian mereka menuju keatas untuk melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Katarea

-To Be Continued-

Menma Peerage:

King: Uzumaki Menma

Queen: Haruka Suzumiya

Knight: Edge Vanhite

Knight: Roxas

Rook: -

Rook: -

Pawn: Homura -2 bidak

Pawn: Nell Ellis – 2 bidak

Kemampuan Menma peerage:

Menma Uzumaki(King):

Menguasai sihir es dengan tingkat kesulitan rendah, menengah, dan level tinggi(Masih lebih lemah daripada Serafall dan Grayfia), menguasai skill teleportasi, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu

Haruka Suzumiya(Queen):

Gravity Shield: Kemampuan untuk melindungi seluruh peeragenya dari sihir tertentu

Menguasai Summon Magic(Sihir pemanggil)

Menguasai skill elemen tingkat rendah, menengah, dan tinggi

Edge Vanhite(Knight):

Menguasai kekuatan penuh Sacred Gear [**Mana Blade**]:

Mana Blade List:

Normal: Menggunakan pedang biasa untuk menggunakan kombo. Senjata terkuat: Deus Ex Machina

Plua: Menggunakan jurus super cepat ninja untuk menyerang dan menghindar. Ingat ninja bukan Shinobi. Senjata terkuat: Demon Fang Slash

Luplus: Menggunakan sebuah buku magic untuk mengendalikan waktu. Senjata terkuat: Verdure Tablet

Fanatos: Menggunakan spell super kuat dengan taruhan tubuh sendiri dan juga melakukan reincarnation(Bisa hidup kembali saat sudah gugur di Rating Games). Senjata terkuat: Alectorian

Axes: Menggunakan death spell atau mengurung musuh dengan peti mati yang dibuat dari sihir. Senjata terkuat: Odysseus

Roxas(Knight):

Mempunyai kecepatan yang tinggi,menguasai skill pedang level tinggi, bisa menggunakan 2 pedang di tangan dengan maksimal

Nell Ellis(Pawn):

Menguasai kekuatan penuh Sacred Gear [**Mana Blade**]

Normal: Menggunakan skill untuk mengurangi pertahan musuh dan bisa mentransferkan darahnya sendiri untuk menyembuhkan semua member yang terluka. Senjata terkuat: Peacemaker

Nymph: Menggunakan sihir dan Alchemy untuk meningkatkan kekuatan, pertahanan, dan menyembuhkan. Senjata Terkuat: Twig of Origin

Diemia: Bisa mentargetkan musuh yang sangat jauh dan mengurangi pertahanan musuh. Senjata terkuat: Unihorn's Lance

Siren: Menggunakan skill summon untuk membantu dalam pertarungan. Senjata Terkuat: Element Blaze

Faustus: Menggunakan skill untuk mengcopy semua gerakan musuh. Atau meniru musuh dengan sempurna dan membuat Nell bisa menyamar tanpa ketahuan. Senjata terkuat: Junk Borot

Homura(Pawn):

Memiliki kecepatan lumayan tinggi, kemampuan menggunakan pedang dengan baik dan menghilangkan aura tim sendiri, membuat musuh tidak mengetahui lokasi tim peerage Menma


	3. Chapter 3: Curse Effect

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Review:

Mikaeru346: Kau salah baca ya gan. Perasaan udah diganti deh… Jurus buat ngalahin Kokabiel ane ganti jadi _**Senpo: Chou-Oodama Rasen Tarengan**_ deh

Namikaze Kiruto Lucifer 471:Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Guest: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Ayub Pratama 792: Sacred Gear punya Edge sama Nell memang sepasang gan

Lucifer: Thanks bro. Ini udah lanjut

Ricardo Lana 1: Ini udah lanjut

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Pas udah diajar sama Naruto

Maikaze-Chan: Ini udah lanjut

Badrul Munir 91: Maksudnya typo ya… Maaf kalau banyak typo, notebooknya sih suka rese

Zaldy844: Bisa donk. Abis diajarkan sama Naruto

Guest: Thanks bro

Saikari Ara Nafiel: Peerage dari mana. Iblis aja bukan

Shouyou-kun: Thanks... Glad to hear that

Kiiro Kitsune 197: Thanks

Chairul Anas 52: Thanks

Dragfilia Hasnah: Bisa, tapi masih lama kayaknya. Bukan para bijuu pastinya, kan mereka dah jadi manusia

Reynatan Chan: Maaaaf sekali. Typonya benar-benar mengganggu

Zien Nanaze: Ya, Grayfia akan tinggal bersama Naru di chapter ini. Bisa, setelah diajarkan oleh Naru. Iya, Naru akan mengajarkan Menma Rasengan

The Kids no OppAi: Ini udah lanjut!

Esya 27 BC: Bisa dong, kan di chapter 1 sama 2 dah jelas. Kalo Kuchiyose masih lama

Fumoriki: Ini udah lanjut

Rising Fire Blast: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Puhaki: Thanks. Fic ini, enggak berhenti di tengah jalan kok

Devanboystylen: Ketemu Lucian aja belum, jadi belum dimasukkin

Hachiman Sensei: Wah yang itu… Maaf gan, soalnya ane pake versi fic yang asli cuma ane rubah sedikit soalnya Naru gak berubah jadi iblis

Ero Azazel: Sasuke pasti, tapi Toneri bingung. Nih anak jadi protagonist apa antagonis sama kaya di fic satu lagi

Ray12g: Thanks

Reyvanrifqi: Ini udah lanjut, stranger-san

Syah9126: Ini udah lanjut

HyperBlackHole: Thanks. Ini udah lanjut

Chapter 3: Curse Effect: Sadness and Happiness

Saat ini Naruto yang memasuki _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_sedang beradu pukulan dengan Katarea yang pukulannya juga sudah diselimuti oleh _**Demonic Power **_yang lumayan besar. Saat ini, Naruto, mendapat kesempatan dan langsung memukul perut Katarea yang sudah dilapisi chakra pemberian Kurama yang ada ditubuhnya

Buaaaakkk

"Kyaaaahhhh!" Teriak Katarea yang terlempar oleh pukulan Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat tajam Naruto dan berkata dengan tajam "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kemampuan dahsyat seperti ini"

"Aku cuma manusia biasa. Emangnya kenapa, ada masalah?" Balas Naruto

'Apa dia benar-benar manusia. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia itu benar-benar manusia. Kekuatan ditubuhnya sangat besar…. Kalau ketua dari fraksi manusia, aku tahu dari Cao-Cao dia memiliki kekuatan naga legendaries dari dunia suci, Lagendia yaitu Chaos Dragon. Tapi apa kekuatan orang ini sebenarnya' Batin Katarea saat mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Sungguh merepotkan. Apa cuma ini kekuatan dari anggota fraksi maou lama, sungguh lemah" Sindir Naruto

"Diam kau manusia rendahan! Rasakan ini!" Ucap Katarea yang sudah melemparkan 2 kekuatan _**Demonic Power **_ke arah Naruto

"Cih…" Gumam Naruto yang berusaha menghindari 2 serangan itu, tapi karena Naruto berada di sudut area pertarungan, dia pun tergelincir dan jatuh kebawah

"Otou-sama! Naruto-kun! Naruto!" Teriak Menma, Grayfia, Sirzech dan Serafall saat melihat Naruto tergelincir dan terjatuh

Naruto yang terjatuh pun membuat lengan chakra dan meraih pegangan pada jalan es yang dipegang Menma. Kemudian dia menarik dirinya di atas dan membatin 'Sial… Aku ceroboh sekali. Kalau aku tidak mempunyai lengan chakra ini. Aku bisa mati tadi… Aku harus fokus'. Setelah itu dia melihat Menma dan berkata "Putraku… Bisakah kau perlebar kembali jalan es ini… Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika area pertarunganku sangat sempit"

"Baiklah, otou-sama" Balas Menma, kemudian dia menempelkan tangannya yang sudah dilapisi es dan berkata "_**Ice Road**_! _**Expand**_!"

"Bagus… Arigatou putraku" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Katarea dan berkata "Kau akan mati setelah ini, Katarea". Setelah itu dia membuat _**Rasengan**_ berwarna hitam di tangannya dan melesat ke arah Katarea dan berkata "Kena kau! _**Bijuu Rasengan**_!"

Booooommmm

'Cih, dimana dia?' Batin Naruto saat melihat Katarea sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi

"Di atas sini, bodoh!" Ucap Katarea dan Naruto pun melihat Katarea yang terbang diatasnya dengan sayapnya dan berkata "Kau yang akan mati, Uzumaki Naruto. Rasakan ini!"

Katarea pun melemparkan bola energy yang dicampurkan dengan _**Demonic Power **_ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa menghindar. Setelah itu, _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_Naruto pun menghilang. Melihat itu dia pun membatin 'Sepertinya sudah batasnya ya. Ya apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa memakai mode ini terlalu lama. Apalagi Kurama harus mengisi chakranya supaya aku bisa mengisi mode ini lagi'

"Kau sudah sampai batasmu ya Uzumaki Naruto, hahahaha. Ternyata pemikiranku salah, kekuatanmu tidak sama dengan bosmu itu. Lemah" Sindir Katarea saat melihat Naruto kembali menjadi mode normal

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa" Balas Naruto dengan nada calm, kemudian dia membatin 'Sepertinya Kurama harus mengisi kembali chakranya supaya aku bisa menggunakan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_ lagi. Waktunya untuk _**Sennin Mode**_'. Kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boof

'Dia bisa menggandakan bisa… Cao-Cao tidak pernah memberitahukanku tentang ini' Batin Katarea yang melihat jurus dari Naruto

'Sebenarnya… Siapakah Naruto-san / Otou-sama/ Naruto-sama sebenarnya, tidak mungkin seorang manusia bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu' Batin para peserta rapat kecuali Grayfia, Sirzech, Serafall, dan Azazel

Naruto pun melihat bunshinnya dan berkata "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

"Mengerti boss" Balas bunshin Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "Uzumaki Chakra Chains!"

Muncullah rantai chakra yang keluar dari perut bunshin Naruto, kemudian rantai chakra itu mengikat Katarea dengan kencang dan dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari rantai itu. Dia pun berontak dan berkata "Rantai apa ini… Lepaskan!"

"Ugh… Cepatlah boss, kalau dia terus berontak aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" Ucap bunshin Naruto yang melihat boss-nya sedang bermeditasi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan alam

"Aku sudah selesai" Balas Naruto yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi mata katak dan terdapat pigmen berwarna orange di sekitar matanya. Setelah itu dia pun membuat _**Rasengan **_ukuran besar dan berkata "Tahan sebentar. Setelah jurusku berhasil, kau boleh kembali. _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Sringggg

'Kemana dia menghilang?' Batin Katarea dan para peserta rapat yang lain saat melihat Naruto menghilang secara tiba-tiba dengan kilatan berwarna kuning

Sringggg

"Disini" Ucap Naruto yang sudah muncul diatas Katarea dengan membawa _**Rasengan **_berukuran besar ditangannya

"Ba..Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Katarea yang merasa ajalnya sebentar lagi akan tiba

"Aku sudah menandaimu, saat aku memukulmu tadi" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menghujamkan _**Rasengan **_itu ke tubuh Katarea dan berkata "Menghilanglah menuju ketiadaan! _**Senpou: Chou-Ooodama Rasengan**_!"

Booooommm

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh!" Teriak Katarea yang sudah hancur menjadi serpihan abu saat tubuhnya berputar-putar dan terlempar ke jalan es yang dibuat Menma dan menghancurkannya dan dia terjun bebas ke bawah dan tubuhnya meledak disana

Naruto pun mendarat ke tempat rapat dan menghilangkan_**Sennin **_Mode-nya "Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa Naruto" Balas semua peserta rapat

-Mindscape Naruto-

"**Naruto...**" Ucap seseorang didalam tubuh Naruto

"Kurama… Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menyadari bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah rubah yang menjadi partnernya dari dia lahir sampai dewasa, yaitu Kurama atau biasa dipanggil _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_

"Kau tahu kan… Saat tubuhku dan tubuh bijuu yang lain berpisah dengan tubuhmu, chakra kami didalam tubuhmu menjadi lebih sedikit daripada biasanya" Ucap Kurama

"Ya… Aku menyadarinya. Karena aku kehilangan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_saat melawan Katarea dalam waktu singkat" Balas Naruto

"Itu karena chakra kami yang ada didirimu kembali lagi ke tubuh kami" Ucap Kurama

"Jadi… Aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_, _**Bijuu Mode**_, dan _**Rikudou Mode **_lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Bisa… Tapi dengan satu hal" Jawab Kurama

"Hal apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau harus bisa mengalahkan 9 bijuu untuk mengembalikan semua chakra mereka didalam dirimu" Jawab Kurama

"Jadi aku harus mengalahkan kalian semua untuk mendapatkan semua chakra kalian lagi?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian Kurama pun menggangguk. Kemudian dia berkata "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Energi kami berubah dari chakra menjadi Youki. Jadi kami masih bisa bertarung" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau kau sudah siap. Kau bisa menemui kami untuk memulai melawan Shukaku. Karena dia adalah bijuu dengan ekor terendah. Kau harus kembali ke dunia nyata… Kekasihmu dan anakmu itu telah menunggumu Naruto"

-Mindscape End-

"Ugh…" Ucap Naruto yang mulai menutup matanya, kemudian dia melihat Grayfia dan Menma. Setelah itu dia berkata dengan nada bingung "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Dari tadi kau tidak bergerak dan matamu terus menutup. Aku pikir kau pingsan" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Kau tidak apa kan otou-sama?" Tanya Menma

"Aku tidak apa-apa putraku… Terima kasih atas perhatianmu" Balas Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "Grayfia-chan…"

"Ya, Naruto-kun" Balas Grayfia

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama anak kita?" Tanya Naruto

"Menma… Uzumaki Menma" Jawab Grayfia

'Namanya sama seperti counterpartku di dunia _**Genjutsu **_buatan Obito' Batin Naruto yang teringat saat dia dan Sakura harus bertarung dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Nama yang bagus, Grayfia-chan"

Cup

Naruto pun mencium bibir Grayfia dengan lembut, dan Grayfia pun membalas dengan lembut. Kemudian Sirzech yang melihat itu pun berkata "Ehem… Aku tahu kalian itu merindukan satu sama lain. Tapi kalian harus menahan diri dong. Kau gak kasihan apa sama jomblo seperti Azazel atau Serafall?"

Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya dan wajah keduanya memerah. Tapi untuk Serafall dan Azazel, dia pun mendeathglare Sirzech dan berkata "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu tadi Sirzech? Kau cari mati ya?"

Brakkk

"Onii-sama!" Teriak Rias yang masuk dengan paksa ke dalam ruangan rapat bersama dengan Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Lily, dan Iriana. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau sudah mengalahkan dia?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membunuhnya" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat pemuda yang sedang memakai baju perempuan(cross-dressing) yang bernama Gasper, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kau pemilik Sacred Gear [**Forbidden Valor View**]… Bisa kau gunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu untuk membuat orang-orang yang membeku bisa bergerak kembali"

"Ha'i" Balas Gasper

Kemudian dia menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya dan membebaskan Akeno, Irina, Asia, dan Sona dan anggota peeragenya. Kemudian Leon yang merasakan gerakan Vali tiba-tiba menahan gerakan Vali dengan rantai hitam yang terbuat dari bayangannya

'Rantai apa ini? Kencang sekali' Batin Vali yang tertahan rantai hitam milik Leon dan berusaha memberontak dari ikatan rantai itu

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin menyerang Azazel, eh Vali?" Tanya Leon dengan nada datar

"Jadi aku ketahuan ya" Balas Vali, kemudian dia berkata "Bersama dengan kalian tidak menyenangkan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke Khaos Brigade. Karena disana banyak orang tangguh yang bisa kulawan"

Azazel hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar perkataan Vali karena dia tahu sifat dari muridnya itu, kemudian Leon berkata "Apa benar tujuanmu hanya untuk melawan orang-orang kuat saja atau kau ingin mengambil kekuasaan para Yondai Maou saat ini, sama seperti para anggota fraksi Maou lama, Vali Lucifer?"

"Kau dari keturunan Lucifer?" Tanya Sirzech yang kaget atas perkataan Leon

Vali ingin menjawab, tapi dia keduluan oleh Azazel "Ya, dia dari keturunan Lucifer. Dia adalah cucu dari Rizevim dan juga dia half devil karena ayah dia adalah anak dari Rizevim dan ibunya adalah manusia biasa. Aku mengangkatnya sebagai murid supaya dia bisa melupakan dendamnya pada Rizevim dan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka jika kau menyebut tentang orang tua Bangka itu kan Azazel" Ucap Vali dengan nada marah, kemudian dia mengaktifkan Balance Breakernya. Kemudian dia berhasil melepaskan diri karena bantuan Balance Breakernya dan berkata "Aku akan melawanmu, Leon-dono. Karena kau telah membuat identitasku terbongkar"

"Kau yakin ingin mengalahkanku,bocah naga. Jangan kau harap hanya kau yang mempunyai kekuatan naga" Ucap Leon yang sudah mencekik Valid an melemparnya ke luar ruang rapat. Kemudian dia melompat dan berkata "Kau akan merasakan kekuatan naga legendaris dari dunia suci, Lagendia. _**Dragon Form**_!"

Tubuh Leon pun berubah menjadi naga hitam besar dan matanya berubah menjadi merah crimson. Dia pun menatap tajam Vali dan berkata "Rasakanlah kekuatan dari Chaos Dragon"

"Mustahil! Leon mempunyai kekuatan dari Chaos Dragon, naga legendaris dari dunia suci, Lagendia" Ucap Azazel yang melihat perubahan naga Leon

"Kau tahu sesuatu Azazel?" Tanya Michael

"Dahulu kala… Dunia ini terbagi menjadi 2, yaitu dunia kita dan dunia suci Lagendia. Di dunia Lagendia terdapat 2 dewi yang mempunyai kekuatan sebesar Ophis dan Great Red yang bernama Althea dan Vestinel. Dua dewi itu mempunyai daerah masing-masing tapi karena benci dengan dunia Althea yang subur dan indah, Vestinel pun berniat menghancurkan dunia itu dengan naga buatannya, Void Dragon. Tapi Althea juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia membuat 2 naga bernama Chaos dan Sentinel. 3 naga itu bertarung dengan sengit, lalu Void Dragon menggunakan spellnya pada Chaos Dragon dan membuatnya berpihak padanya. Void dan Chaos melawan Sentinel… Mau tidak mau, Sentinel pun menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua dan tubuhnya memecah menjadi dua, Gold Dragon dan Silver Dragon. Yang aku tahu saat tubuhnya hancur, Chaos berubah menjadi sebuah luster. Aku tidak menyangka, Leon memiliki Chaos Dragon Lustre" Jawab Azazel. Yang mendengar itu kecuali Lily kaget saat mendengar kekuatan naga yang dimiliki Leon dan juga heran karena Azazel bisa mengetahui sejarah dari Chaos Dragon

'Sial, naga apa ini. Kekuatannya besar sekali, kekuatannya selevel dengan Ophis' Batin Vali saat melihat perubahan naga Leon

"_**Chaos Dragon Roar**_!" Ucap Leon. Dia pun mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam dari mulut naganya

[**Divide**]

[**Divide**]

[**Divide**]

[**Divide**]

[**Divide**]

Duaaaaarrrrr

"Arrrrgggggghhhh!" Teriak Vali saat merasakan armor dan seluruh badannya terbakar. Kemudian dia membatin 'Aku sudah membagi kekuatannya… Kenapa serangannya masih terasa sakit'

[**Percuma kau membagi kekuatannya, Vali**] Ucap naga didalam sacred gear Vali

"Apa maksudmu, Albion?" Tanya Vali

[**Kekuatan dia sama seperti Ophis. Aku tidak tahu sampai dimana batas kekuatannya. Aku bahkan merasa dia hany memakai sedikit kekuatannya**] Jawab Albion

'Mustahil…' Batin Vali

Setelah asap ledakan dari api hitam, _**Chaos Dragon Mode **_milik Leon. Terlihatlah Vali yang armornya sudah retak dan mulai menghilang, kemudian Leon berkata "Sudah menyerah"

"Jangan harap" Balas Vali

Leon pun melesat ke arah Vali dan melesatkan ekornya ke arah tubuh Vali "_**Dragon Flap**_!"

Vali pun terpental, tapi dia berhasil ditangkap oleh sosok seperti monyet. Dan sosok itu berkata "Kau sepertinya dalam keadaan buruk kali ini, Vali"

"Diam kau Bikou, ugh…" Ucap Vali kepada sosok penolongnya yang bernama Bikou itu sambil memegang bagian dadanya yang sakit karena terjangan ekor Leon, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Di markas sedang ada masalah. Jadi dia ingin kau cepat kembali" Jawab Bikou

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melihat Leon dan Issei "Lain kali aku akan membalas kekalahanku, Leon-dono dan Sekiryuutei… Kau masih sangat lemah, kau tidak pantas menjadi rivalku"

Issei pun murka mendengar perkataan Vali, kemudian dia berniat menyerang Vali dan berkata "Sialan kau, Vali!"

"Tahan Sekiryuutei" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menahan pergerakan Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekuatanmu belum cukup untuk melawan Vali, kau bisa membuat dirimu sendiri terbunuh jika kau ingin menyerangnya sekarang"

"Baiklah Naruto-san" Balas Issei yang hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat Vali dan Bikou melarikan diri

Leon pun berubah menjadi manusia kembali dan berkata "Pertarungan yang menyenangkan"

Plaaaakkkk

"Dasar bodoh" Ucap Lily yang menampar Leon, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana kalau kau kehilangan kontrol dan menyerang orang-orang disini karena kau menggunakan mode itu, Leon-kun"

"Gomen, Lily-chan" Balas Leon

"Leon-sama… Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ke rumahku ya" Ucap Naruto. Ya, dia memang punya rumah sendiri tapi dia tinggal dirumah Leon untuk menepati janjinya pada Leon dan Lily untuk menjaga Iriana dan Levi kalau mereka tidak ada dirumah

Belum Naruto keluar, baju Naruto pun ditahan oleh Grayfia dan dia pun berkata dengan kesal "Kau pikir kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah… Karena aku mengantuk Grayfia-chan" Jawab Naruto

"Enak saja. Kalau mau ke rumah, ajak aku juga" Ucap Grayfia

"Eh… Kau serius. Bagaimana dengan Sirzech, kau kan queennya?" Tanya Naruto

"Maa, maa. Tidak apa-apa Naruto, lagipula sekarang Grayfia sudah menjadi free devil. Karena aku sudah mengangkat istriku menjadi queen baruku" Jawab Sirzech

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto, dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Sirzech. Kemudian Grayfia pun memeluk Naruto dan berkata "Akhirnya… Aku, kau, dan Menma-kun bisa tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga"

Cup

"Kau benar Grayfia-chan" Balas Naruto yang mengecup kening Grayfia

"Otou-sama!" Panggil Menma

"Ya… Ada apa Menma?" Ucap Naruto

"Boleh kan para peerageku tinggal bersama kita?" Balas Menma

"Eh… Sejak kapan kau memiliki peerage?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun… Menma-kun itu kan half-devil, jadi dia berhak mendapat evil pieces" Jawab Grayfia

"Souka, jadi kau sudah menjadi High-Class Devil ya. Aku bangga padamu, Menma" Ucap Naruto

"Arigatou, otou-sama" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melihat para peeragenya dan berkata "Hei, Haruka-chan, teman-teman. Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian"

"Baiklah" Balas Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan, Naruto-sama. Namaku, Haruka Suzumiya, aku queen dari Menma-kun"

"Dan juga kekasihnya" Tambah Edge dan langsung disambut deathglare oleh Haruka dan Menma

"Kekasih… Tidak apa-apa, asal kalian tidak melakukan ya kau tau sendiri lah" Balas Naruto

Wajah Menma dan Haruka pun memerah dan Grayfia pun mendeathglare Naruto dan bergumam "Dasar mesum"

"Perkenalkan… Namaku Edge Vanhite, knight dari Menma-sama" Ucap Edge, Knight berambut merah spike dari peerage Menma

'Sacred Gear berbentuk gelang ditangan kirinya sama dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Apakah Sacred Gearnya sepasang?' Pikir Naruto saat melihat [**Sacred Gear**] milik Edge dan juga Nell

"Perkenalkan, Naruto-sama. Namaku adalah Roxas, aku juga merupakan Knight dari Menma-sama" Ucap pemuda berambut kuning spike ala Cloud Final Fantasy VII bernama Roxas, dan dibelakang tubuhnya terlihatlah pedang berbentuk kunci yang biasa disebutnya Keyblade

'Apa itu pedang… Benar-benar pedang yang unik tapi kuat' Batin Naruto saat melihat pedang milik Roxas

"Perkenalkan, Naruto-sama. Nama saya Homura, saya adalah pawn dari Menma-sama" Ucap pemuda yang memakai baju ninja yang bernama Homura

'Apa dia ninja… Tapi dia beda sekali dengan kami. Mungkin inilah ninja di jaman modern' Batin Naruto saat melihat penampilan Homura

"Nama saya, Nell Ellis. Salam kenal, Naruto-sama" Ucap gadis berambut pirang dengan bando dan baju merah bernama Nell

"Dan juga calon pacar Edge" Tambah Menma dan Haruka dengan cengiran

"Tch, kalian ingin membalas dendam padaku ya" Ucap Edge dengan sinis, dan membuat Menma dan Haruka tertawa bangga. Dan wajah Nell merona karena malu

"Baik-baik… Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku" Ucap Naruto. Kemudian dia, Grayfia, Menma, dan para peeragenya pun berkata pun keluar dari ruangan. Tapi sebelum itu Menma berkata pada Rias dengan nada mengejek "Kalau sempat, main ke rumah otou-sama ya bibi"

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku bibi. Dasar keponakan sialan!" Ucap Rias yang sudah melempar sepatu hak tingginya kepada Menma yang bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah. Melihat Menma kabur, Rias pun berteriak "Panggil aku, nee-sama!"

Bletaaaakkk

"Ittaaiii" Ucap Menma yang memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan karena dijitak oleh Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa okaa-sama menjitakku sih?"

"Kau ini… Apa kau tidak bosan meledek bibimu terus?" Tanya Grayfia sambil menghela nafas saat melihat perilaku anaknya satu-satunya ini

"Satu hari tanpa meledek Rias-sama itu bukan Menma-sama namanya. Benar kan Edge?" Tanya Roxas

"Hn, benar itu" Balas Edge

"Dasar pengkhianat. Membuat namaku malu saja" Gumam Menma

"Ayo kita pergi kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto yang pergi bersama Grayfia, Menma dan para peeragenya

Di dalam, Sirzech pun melihat keadaan dan berkata "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mohon pamit… Pasti istriku sedang kewalahan menjaga putraku saat ini"

"Hei Sirzech, tunggu aku" Ucap Serafall yang melihat rekan kerjanya pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya, kemudian dia berkata pada Sona sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya "Jaga dirimu ya, So-tan"

"Baik onee-sama" Balas Sona

"Kalau begitu aku juga undur diri… Aku sedang ada urusan di Grigori" Ucap Azazel

"Ayo kita pulang, Lily-chan, Iriana-chan" Ucap Leon pada istri dan anaknya

"Baiklah Leon-kun / papa" Balas Lily dan Iriana. Sebelum mereka pergi, Iriana berkata pada Kiba "Sampai jumpa Kiba-san"

"Sampai jumpa juga, Iriana-san" Balas Kiba, dan Tsubaki mendeathglare Iriana yang terlihat dekat dengan Kiba

Semua peserta rapat pun kembali ke tempat kerjanya masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto dan Grayfia serta Menma dan para peeragenya sampai disebuah rumah besar bercat biru muda

"Nah, ini dia rumah baru kalian, Grayfia-chan, Menma, dan para peeragenya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuka pintu dan berkata "Ayo kita masuk"

"Baiklah" Balas Grayfia, Menma, dan para peeragenya. Kemudian mereka memasuki rumah Naruto

"Rumahmu besar sekali, otou-sama. Seperti mansion milik kakek dan nenek" Ucap Menma

"Hahahaha, iya. Aku membelinya dengan uang hasil misi dari Leon-sama. Tapi aku jarang menempatinya dan memilih tinggal dirumah Leon-sama. Soalnya aku berjanji untuk menjaga anak mereka berdua, kalau mereka sedang tidak ada" Balas Naruto

"Uhm, Naruto-kun. Kau bilang kan, kau jarang menempati rumah ini. Kenapa rumah ini bisa sangat bersih sekali?" Tanya Grayfia

"Aku membuat bunshin dan menyuruhnya kesini untuk membersihkan rumah ini setiap hari" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia tiba-tiba menggendong Grayfia dengan ala bridal style membuatnya berteriak

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun… Turunkan! Aku malu dihadapan anak-anak" Teriak Grayfia dengan wajah memerah

"Tentu saja membawamu ke kamarku. Mau apa lagi?" Balas Naruto, membuat rona diwajah Grayfia semakin memerah

"Hmm… Semoga saja dalam waktu dekat, aku akan mendapatkan seorang adik" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melihat para peeragenya dan berkata "Ayo, minna. Kita cari kamar kita masing-masing"

Naruto pun tersenyum saat melihat Grayfia yang tersenyum didalam gendongannya. Kemudian dia membatin 'Aku sungguh bahagia sekali saat ini… Aku pikir aku membuat keputusan bodoh dengan memilih untuk pergi setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Aku membuang mimpiku untuk menjadi Hokage dan mendapatkan 2 orang yang kusayangi, Grayfia-chan dan Menma. Terima kasih atas karuniamu Kami-sama… Aku harap Sasuke juga bahagia disana meskipun akan sulit, karena dia memiliki kutukan yang sama sepertiku. Aku bahagia karena aku memiliki pasangan yang abadi seperti Grayfia-chan… Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu teman untuk menjalani kutukan itu sendiri, teman"

-Di Konoha-

Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tengah melihat makam dari istri dan anaknya, Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sarada. Dia merasa hidupnya tidak adil… Kenapa dia terpilih untuk hidup tapi teman-temannya, senseinya, istrinya, bahkan anaknya harus mati sebelum dia

"Maafkan aku Sakura, Sarada. Kalau saja aku tidak mempunyai kutukan ini. Mungkin saja aku bisa bersama kalian disurga saat ini" Ucap Sasuke yang menatap sambil memegang 2 nisan yang ada didepannya dan air mata terus menetes dari matanya. Kemudian dia berteriak dan berkata "Kenapa aku harus abadi… Kenapa Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Karui, Kiba, Tamaki, Shino, Shikadai, Inojin, Chou-Chou bahkan kalian berdua harus mati sebelum aku. Kenapa hidup ini bisa tidak adil!"

"Sasuke-sama!" Panggil seseorang yang memakai rompi Jounin Konoha

"Yoshi… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Desa Konoha diserang, Sasuke-sama" Jawab Jounin bernama Yoshi itu

"Kenapa harus aku. Memangnya Tetsuya tidak bisa mengurusnya" Ucap Sasuke

"Juudaime-sama tidak bisa mengalahkannya, Sasuke-sama. Kekuatan dia sangat luar biasa. Tidak seperti musuh yang biasa kami hadapi" Balas Yoshi

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia menggunakan jurus "_**Sunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Sasuke pun muncul dan melihat orang memakai jubah hokage dalam keadaan kesulitan melawan musuh berambut silver bergaya acak-acakan didepannya. Dia pun menolong orang itu dan berkata "Hn, kau tidak apa-apa Tatsuya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-sama" Jawab orang bernama Tatsuya itu

"Kau pergilah dan evakuasi warga yang masih berada di Konoha. Biar aku yang lawan dia" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi **_miliknya dan mengaktifkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **_di mata kanan miliknya

"Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke-sama. Dia sangat kuat" Balas Tatsuya, kemudian dia menghilang dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_

"Baguslah kau sudah datang reinkarnasi Indra. Kalau boleh tahu dimana reinkarnasi Ashura?" Tanya orang itu

"Dia tidak ada disini saat ini" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia mengaktifkan mata _**Shari-Rinnegan**_ pada mata kiri miliknya "Cepat jelaskan, untuk apa kau berada disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengalahkan kedua reinkarnasi dari keturunan saudara kakek moyangku, Otsutsuki Hamura. Tapi sayang reinkarnasi Ashura tidak ada disini" Jawab orang itu, kemudian dia menggunakan mode chakra dojutsunya dan berkata "Dan aku ingin mengetes kekuatan mataku ini. Ayo kita buktikan mata Shari-Rinneganmu itu atau mata Tenseiganku ini yang lebih kuat"

'Tenseigan… Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang mata itu, aku harus berhati-hati melawannya' Batin Sasuke yang sudah memasuki mode bertarungnya, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah namamu? Aku Uchiha Sasuke"

'Seorang Uchiha terakhir, menarik' Batin orang itu, kemudian dia membalas "Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri, salam kenal"

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke vs Toneri

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles(Alternate Version)  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Menma x Haruka, Sasuke x Serafall(Maybe), Toneri x OC(Trianna, kakaknya Lily)

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Review:

Sky00: Lihat saja nanti gan. Toneri jadi protagonist atau antagonis kaya di fic utama

Badrul Munir 91: Ini udah lanjut

Lucifer: Iya, ini udah lanjut

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Sasuke dan Toneri masuk DxD. Memang sih, tapi kasihan Sasuke kalo gak punya pair. Walau bagaimanapun dia harus move-on, meskipun kadang saya benci sama char ini karena di anime selalu mengkhianati kepercayaan Naruto

Guest: Lihat saja nanti bro. Yang pasti akan terjadi pertarungan yang berbeda di fic ini

Namikaze Kiruto Lucifer 471:Thanks. Ini udah lanjut

Esya 27 BC: Bisa aja sih. Saya juga belum memutuskan Toneri akan berada di jalur kanan atau jalur kiri di versi ini

Devan Boy Stylen: Ada… Sesuai kekuatan bijuu yang lain. Contoh: Dia bakal dapetin kekuatan ngendaliin pasir sama pasir emas abis ngalahin Shukaku. Updatenya gak tentu, yang pasti ane dahulukan fic yang sudah dapet ide ceritanya

Vay Trihexa: Mungkin pas di chap-chap belakangan ini Naru gak begitu godlike banget. Pas dia udah ngalahin 9 bijuu, baru dia godlike

Reyvanrifqi: Ini udah lanjut

Guest: Ini udah lanjut

Ayub Pratama 792: Ane kurang tahu. Ane sih kepengennya bikinnya seri

Ero Azazel: Beres. Jurus Sasuke gak bakal saya hilangkan kok bro

Ricardo Lana 1: Dia menjadi abadi abis mendapatkan kekuatan _**Ying **_dan _**Yang Release**_ dari Hagoromo. Maaf banget soal typonya… Itu dari notebooknya memang

Zien Nanaze: Kasar amat bahasanya ditendang gan. Enggak ditendang kok, cuma kelempar aja

Kiiro Kitsune 197: Iya, nanti Sasuke masuk ke dunia DxD

Qoha Uzumakey: Ini udah lanjut

Reynatan Chan: Yoi. Ini udah lanjut

Ray12g: Ini udah lanjut

Fumoruki: Ini udah lanjut

Chapter 4: Sasuke vs Toneri

Di Konoha situasi sedang buruk karena disana sedang diserang oleh orang keturunan dari Otsutsuki Hamura, saudara kandung dari Otsutsuki Hagoromo atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Rikudou Sannin yaitu Otsutsuki Toneri yang sedang menggunakan dojutsu matanya _**Tenseigan**_, dan dihadapannya reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ yang diberikan oleh Hagoromo saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 serta _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_miliknya yang merupakan penggabungan mata _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dirinya dan juga _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_milik kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi

"Kenapa kau menyerang Konoha. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Apa kau ingin memulai perang kembali" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Aku tidak ada keinginan untuk memulai perang. Aku cuma ingin mengalahkan reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra, karena aku kagum kalian bisa mengalahkan Kaguya yang kekuatannya sudah menyerupai dewa" Jawab Toneri

"_**Chidorigatana: Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menyalurkan chakra _**Raiton **_miliknya ke pedang _**Kusanagi **_miliknya. Kemudian dia langsung menggunakan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_ dan muncul dengan cepat di belakang Toneri

'Cepatnya…' Batin Toneri yang melihat Sasuke sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya

Crasssshhhhh

"Hn, ternyata kau hanya banyak omong belaka Toneri-san" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Toneri

Boooofff

Tapi tubuh Toneri berubah menjadi sebatang pohon. Sasuke pun terbelalak, kemudian dia membatin 'Cih, _**Kawarimi**_"

"Kau cepat juga Uchiha-san" Ucap Toneri, yang sudah membuat handseal. Kemudian dia menghembuskan udara yang besar dari mulutnya "_**Futon: Daitoppa**_!"

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang juga sudah membuat handseal dan mengembuskan bola api dari mulutnya untuk mengcounter serangan Toneri

Booooommmmm

Terjadilah ledakan karena serangan Toneri dan Sasuke yang bertabrakan. Kemudian terlihatlah Toneri yang sudah melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan ganas dan berkata "Uchiha Sasuke… Kau membuat darahku mendidih"

"Cih… Mati saja kau, _**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah membuat handseal dan mengeluarkan naga api dari mulutnya

"_**Doryuuheki**_!" Ucap Toneri yang membuat handseal dan membuat dinding dari tanah untuk menahan serangan api Sasuke

Boooooommmmm

Toneri pun menghilangkan jurusnya dan berkata pada Sasuke "Hanya segitu saja. Menyerah sajalah"

"Jangan harap" Balas Sasuke. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Kena kau… _**Genjutsu Sharingan**_"

"Dimana aku…" Ucap Toneri yang tiba-tiba berada ditempat yang asing, tiba-tiba sosok monster berwarna ungu itu menjulurkan tangannya dan menangkap tubuh Toneri dan tubuh dia perlahan-lahan seperti diremukkan oleh sosok itu. Menyadari sesuatu, dia pun berkata "Apa-apaan ini… Apa ini _**Genjutsu**_?". Toneri pun membuat sebuah single handseal dan berkata "Jangan harap kau bisa menjebakku dalam sebuah _**Genjutsu,**_ Uchiha… _**Kai**_!"

"Kau hebat bisa lolos dari _**Genjutsu **_milikku, Toneri-san" Ucap Sasuke yang melihat Toneri sudah lolos dari _**Genjutsu **_miliknya

"Jangan meremehkanku, Uchiha-san" Balas Toneri, kemudian dia mengeluarkan 5 _**Kugutsu **_dengan warna yang seperti mewakili elemen yang dibawanya. Merah dengan _**Katon**_, biru muda dengan _**Suiton**_, coklat dengan _**Doton**_, biru tua dengan _**Raiton**_, dan juga hijau dengan _**Futon**_. Kemudian dia berkata "Serang dia!"

"_**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!"

"_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_!"

"_**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu**_!"

"_**Raiton: Gian**_!"

"_**Futon: Shinku Renpa**_!"__

'Sial… 5 serangan langsung' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia teringat kemampuan _**Rinnegan **_yang dulu dipakai Madara untuk menyerap serangan _**Ninjutsu **_gabungannya dengan Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "_**Gakido**_!"

Ke 5 serangan itu berhasil diserap oleh Sasuke, kemudian Toneri yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Kuso… Aku lupa kalau _**Rinnegan **_memiliki kemampuan itu'

"_**Amaterasu**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah memfokuskan matanya dan mengeluarkan api hitam dan mengarahkannya ke 5 _**Kugutsu **_milik Toneri

Toneri pun menghindar karena dia tidak mau ikut terbakar oleh _**Amaterasu **_milik Sasuke. Setelah itu dia pun melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Ternyata tidak mudah untuk melawan seseorang yang sudah bisa menguasai kekuatan sesungguhnya dari _**Sharingan **_dan _**Rinnegan **_ya?"

'Siapa sebenarnya Toneri ini… Kenapa kapasitas chakranya besar sekali, meskipun tidak sebesar Naruto. Tapi _**Chakra Reserve**_ miliknya sama dan seimbang denganku"

"Aku sudah tidak ingin bermain-main lagi_" _Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia mengaktifkan _**Tenseigan **_miliknya dan dia pun membuat jutsu "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

Muncullah monster dari skill _**Kuchiyose **_milik Toneri, yang menurut perkiraan Sasuke hampir menyerupai Kurama yang merupakan partner Naruto. Melihat itu Sasuke pun berkata 'Monster apa itu… Besar sekali'

"Kau terkejut Uchiha Sasuke. Perkenalkan… Inilah patung suci milik leluhurku, Otsutsuki Hamura yang bertugas menjaga kuil untuk menyimpan _**Byakugan **_para anggota klan Otsutsuki di bulan yang sudah meninggal. Dan membuatnya semakin kuat" Ucap Toneri dengan angkuhnya

"_**Byakugan**_… Bukannya _**Byakugan **_adalah _**Dojutsu **_milik klan Hyuuga. Kenapa klan Otsutsuki. Bisa memilikinya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau sudah melupakan sesuatu ternyata. Klan Otsutsuki dibagi menjadi 2 cabang… Yang pertama dipimpin oleh Otsutsuki Hagoromo dan kemudian dipimpin oleh Ashura dan Indra dan kemudian reinkarnasinya adalah pemimpin dari 2 klan ternama di Konoha, yaitu Senju dan Uchiha. Sedangkan yang kedua adalah leluhurku Otsutsuki Hamura, yang memipin di bulan. Tapi banyak keturunannya yang pindah ke bumi, kemudian keturunannya di bumi itu membentuk sebuah klan dan dikenal sebagai klan Hyuuga" Jawab Toneri

'Jadi klan Hyuuga adalah keturunan dari Otsutsuki Hamura. Pantas saja saat aku dan Naruto melawan Kaguya. Dia bisa menggunakan 3 _**Doujutsu**_. Yaitu _**Sharingan, Rinnegan, **_dan juga _**Byakugan**_' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Lalu kalau klan Hyuuga adalah keturunan langsung dari Otsutsuki Hamura, kenapa kau bisa mempunyai _**Tenseigan**_… Bukan _**Byakugan**_?"

"Kau bodoh juga ya Sasuke… Kalau _**Rinnegan **_adalah penggabungan antara level tertinggi dari mata _**Sharingan**_, yaitu _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ dan juga sel Hashirama yang ditanamkan ke tubuhnya. Sedangkan, _**Tenseigan **_ adalah penggabungan mata _**Byakugan**_ dari klan Otsutsuki yang berada di bulan dan juga mata _**Byakugan**_ yang dimiliki oleh klan Hyuga" Jawab Toneri

"Kalau kau mendapatkan mata _**Byakugan **_dari klan Hyuga untuk digabungkan dengan _**Byakugan **_milikmu dan membangkitkan _**Tenseigan**_… Dari siapa kau mendapatkan mata _**Byakugan **_itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa kau kenal dengan Hanabi Hyuga, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Toneri

"Hanabi adalah putri kedua dari pemimpin klan Hyuga pada zaman saat teman-temanku masih hidup, yang bernama Hyuga Hiashi, tapi dia menghilang dalam suatu misi. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Toneri pun hanya menyeringai, menyadari sesuatu… Sasuke pun berkata pada Toneri "Jangan-jangan… Kau orang yang membuatnya menghilang"

"Bukan hanya membuatnya menghilang, tapi juga membunuh dan mengambil matanya" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melihat monster besarnya dan berkata "Serang dia!"

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu mengalahkanku, _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gedo Mazou**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah memanggil patung besar yang dulunya di dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 menjadi wadah dari Juubi yaitu _**Gedo Mazou**_

'Jadi itu adalah _**Gedo Mazou**_… Menarik sekali' Batin Toneri. Patung besar miliknya dan juga _**Gedo Mazou **_milik Sasuke pun pergi untuk menghajar satu sama lain. Kemudian tubuhnya diselubungi oleh aura berwarna hijau dan juga di belakang badannya dikelilingi oleh bola-bola berwarna hijau "_**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_!"

"_**Susanoo**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Susanoo **_miliknya dan bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan Toneri

Toneri pun melesat ke arah Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba dia terlempar karena serangan makhluk yang tidak terlihat. Dia pun menghapus darah di bibirnya dan berkata 'Apa itu tadi… Seperti ada yang menyerangku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerangnya'

Sasuke pun menyeringai dan membatin dengan lega saat Toneri tidak bisa mendekati tubuhnya 'Untung saja… Aku sudah berhasil mengendalikan jutsu _**Rinbo: Hengoku**_ yang dulu digunakan Madara. Ternyata jurus itu berguna juga'. Sasuke pun tiba-tiba langsung membuat serangan dari panah _**Susanoo**_ miliknya dan dicampurkan dengan _**Amaterasu **_miliknya "_**Enton**_: _**Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_!"

Booooommmmm

Toneri pun berhasil menghindar sebelum jutsu Sasuke sampai ke tempatnya dan membakar habis seluruh badannya, dia pun mendecih saat melihat itu dan membatin 'Sial… Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan aku untuk menganalisis kemampuannya untuk menyerangku'. Toneri pun merasakan chakra samar-samar di dekat tubuh Sasuke, kemudian dia memfokuskan chakranya ke _**Tenseigan**_ miliknya dan dia pun menemukan sesuatu didekat tubuh Sasuke 'Apa itu… Apa itu _**Bunshin**_? Itu bukan _**Bunshin **_biasa. Sepertinya itu _**Bunshin **_khusus yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh _**Rinnegan**_"

'Cih… Apa dia sudah bisa melihat _**Rinbo **_milikku yah?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia memerintahkan salah satu klon kasat mata miliknya untuk menyerang Toneri, tapi dia ternyata bisa menghindari serangan dari klon kasat mata dari Sasuke

"Mata _**Rinnegan **_ milikmu hebat juga Uchiha-san. Bisa membuat klon kasat mata seperti itu" Ucap Toneri dengan nada datar

"Ah… Itu bukan jurusku awalnya, itu jurus musuhku dulu yang aku lawan bersama dengan reinkarnasi Ashura. Tapi kekuatan _**Tenseigan**_ milikmu hebat juga, bisa membaca dan melihat pergerakan klon milikku" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia membuat sebuah jurus dan berkata "Sekarang, aku akan mengakhiri ini. _**Chibaku Tensei**_!"

Sasuke pun melemparkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam, dan tiiba-tiba tanah di dekat Toneri pun terguncang dengan kencang dan tanah yang berada didekatnya bertebangan ke atas udara, tepatnya ke bola kecil di atasnya. Toneri pun tidak bisa menghindar dan terkurung di bola itu yang membentuk sebuah bola besar seukuran planet

"Sekarang sudah berakhir" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berniat untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Toneri yang terjebak di jutsu _**Chibaku Tensei **_miliknya

Duaaaaaaarrrrrr

Sasuke pun terkejut saat melihat bola _**Chibaku Tensei **_miliknya meledak dan hancur disertai oleh kelurnya Toneri yang tangan kanannya terbentuk menjadi sebuah pedang. Melihat itu Toneri pun turun ke bawah dan berkata "Kau pikir kau bisa mengurungku dengan jurus itu Uchiha-san. Kau mungkin bisa mengurung Otsutsuki Kaguya karena segel _**Yin **_milikmu dibantu oleh segel _**Yang **_milik reinkarnasi Ashura. Tapi kalau sendiri kau tidak akan bisa mengurungku… Apalagi aku sedang memakai pedang buatan dari _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode **_milikku"

Toneri pun mengumpulkan chakra di kakinya dan melesat ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke pun yang melihat itu menggunakan jurus dari _**Rinnegan**_ miliknya "_**Amenotejikara**_"

Duuuuuaaaaarrrr

Sasuke pun memindahkan tubuh patung milik Toneri yang sedang bertarung melawan _**Gedo Mazou**_ dengan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan pedang chakra Toneri. Toneri pun terkejut saat melihat itu, kemudian Sasuke menghilangkan _**Susanoo **_miliknya dan menggunakan sebuah jurus lagi "_**Amenominaka**_!"

Sasuke pun menghilang dengan cepat ke arah belakang tubuh Toneri, dan mengarahkan _**Chidori **_yang berada ditangannya "Kena kau, _**Chidori**_!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menghujamkan _**Chidori **_miliknya ke arah Sasuke. Toneri yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya pun membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Doton: Doryuuheki**_!"

Boooommmm

'Bagaimana dia bisa melihat pergerakanku. Bukannya _**Byakugan**_ memang bisa untuk melihat pergerakan 360% tapi memiliki titik buta di bagian belakang tubuhnya' Batin Sasuke yang sudah menghilang kembali dengan _**Amenominaka**_ dan muncul didekat patung _**Gedo Mazou **_miliknya. Dia pun melihat _**Gedo Mazou **_miliknya dan berkata "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kau bisa pergi"

Booooffff

"Kau hebat juga bisa membaca pergerakanku, Toneri Otsutsuki" Ucap Sasuke yang melihat Toneri dengan tatapan datar

"Cih… Kau pasti berpikiran kalau titik butaku berada di bagian belakang tubuhku kan?" Tanya Toneri. Sasuke pun hanya diam dan dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya dan bagian tubuhnya sudah memasuki _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode **_kembali "Sayangnya... Ini bukan _**Byakugan**_. Ini _**Tenseigan**_, jadi jangan harap kalau aku mempunyai titik buta seperti para pengguna _**Byakugan**_ yang berada di klan Hyuga. Uchiha Sasuke"

"_**Susanoo**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Susanoo **_miliknya

Di dunia DxD, Naruto yang sedang tidur disebelah Grayfia. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tanda _**Yang **_ditangan kanannya serasa panas. Dia pun terbangun dan merasa situasi tidak enak terjadi pada Sasuke

Degg

Degg

Degg

"Ugh…" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan memegang dadanya dan tangan kanannya merasa sangat panas. Kemudian dia membatin 'Ada apa ini… Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang dan tiba-tiba segel _**Yang **_ ditangan kananku serasa sangat panas. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke… Sasuke, aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana'

"**Naruto, kau merasakannya? Aku yakin kalau temanmu, si Uchiha itu sedang melawan seseorang yang kuat**" Ucap chakra Kurama yang berada ditubuhnya

"**Dasar bodoh kau Kurama. Kau tahu kalau Naruto sedang memikirkan Sasuke, jangan membuatnya tambah kepikiran bodoh**" Balas chakra Gyuuki yang berada ditubuh Naruto

"**Diamlah kau gurita bermuka banteng**" Sindir chakra Kurama

"**Apa kau bilang, rubah menyebalkan**" Balas chakra Gyuuki

"Hei, bisa kalian diam sebentar. Kalian malah membuat pikiranku tambah mumet tahu" Ucap Naruto untuk menghentikan chakra Kurama dan Gyuuki untuk bertarung, tapi tidak berhasil

"**Sepertinya asyik. Aku ikutan ah, hehehe**" Ucap chakra Shukaku yang tertarik saat melihat chakra Kurama dan Gyuuki akan bertarung di dalam tubuh Naruto

"**Diam kalian semua**!" Teriak chakra Matatabi yang kesal saat melihat pertarungan chakra Kurama dan Gyuuki. Kemudian dia berkata "**Kalian ini harusnya membantu Naruto-kun untuk menenangkannya. Bukan membuat kekacauan seperti ini Kurama-Kun, Gyuuki-kun**"

"**Cih, baiklah kucing perawan gak laku-laku**" Balas chakra Kurama, dan perkataan itu membuat chakra bijuu yang lain pun tertawa. Chakra Matatabi pun menahan diri untuk tidak mencakar wajah sok tampan pemimpinnya ini. Kemudian chakra Gyuuki Kurama melihat chakra Gyuuki dan berkata "**Maafkan aku, Gyuuki. Aku memang yang salah disini. Harusnya aku sebagai partnernya berusaha menenangkannya, bukan malah membuat kekacauan disini**"

"**Maafkan aku juga Kurama. Aku juga salah**" Balas chakra Gyuuki, kemudian mereka melakukan tos bijuu

Naruto pun tersenyum saat melihat interaksi chakra bijuu yang ada ditubuhnya. Dia sadar kalau sebentar lagi, dia tidak akan berinteraksi dengan mereka sebebas ini. Karena saat dia sudah mengalahkan Shukaku sampai Kurama dan merestore chakra bijuu di tubuhnya, dia tidak akan bisa berinteraksi lagi dengan mereka. Grayfia pun terbangun dan berkata pada Naruto "Loh, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidur duluan saja, aku akan menyusul" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah berbaring di kasurnya dan menutup kembali matanya

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke' Batin Naruto sebelum tidur bersama disebelah Grayfia(Ini bukan adegan lemon loh, hehehehe)

Kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke dan Toneri sudah dalam keadaan tidak baik. Toneri sudah kembali ke mode normalnya dan baju-bajunya sudah sobek sana-sini. Sedangkan _**Susanoo **_Sasuke sudah kembali ke tahap tulang dan kemudian menghilang. Serta bajunya sudah robek sana-sini

"Kau hebat juga… Cuma kau yang bisa membuat pertarunganku serasa hidup… Sama seperti Naruto" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada terengah-engah dan _**Sharingan**_miliknya sudah kembali ke tahap 3 tomoe

"Kau juga sama, Uchiha Sasuke" Balas Toneri

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan sebenarnya dirimu? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengalahkan aku dan Naruto saja?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya… Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa keturunan dari Otsutsuki Hamura itu kuat" Jawab Toneri

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu untuk membuktikan dirimu sendiri, Toneri?" Tanya Sasuke

"Karena aku muak. Keturunan dari Otsutsuki Hagoromo berbeda dengan keturunan dari Otsutsuki Hamura yang berada dibulan. Leluhurku Otsutsuki Hamura dan pengikutnya, harus terus menjaga segel Kaguya di bulan. Tapi kalian para manusia di bumi dan juga keturunan dari Otsutsuki Hagoromo mendapat kebebasan untuk menghirup udara dan menginjakkan kaki di muka bumi ini, sedangkan kami harus tinggal di tempat gersang dan sepi seperti bulan. Kami ingin kebebasan" Jawab Toneri saat teringat teman-teman, keluarga, dan para warga klan Otsutsuki yang tinggal dibulan. Kemudian dia sudah memasuki _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode **_ kembali dan berkata "Cepat selesaikan pertarungan membosankan ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu dan reinkarnasi Ashura dan membuktikan bahwa keturunan Hamura-sama lebih hebat daripada keturan Rikudou Sannin"

"_**Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah membuat handseal dan menyemburkan naga api dari mulutnya ke arah langit

"Heh, kau menyerang kemana bodoh" Sindir Toneri, kemudian sebuah tetesan air pun menjatuhi wajahnya dan dia pun membatin 'Hujan… Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya'

"Itu hanyalah tahap awal dari seranganku, Otsutsuki Toneri" Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian terdengarlah suara gemuruh petir dari langit diatas Toneri, dan membentuk sebuah naga listrik berukuran besar

'Teknik apa itu… Dan naga apa itu? Besar sekali?' batin Toneri

Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan berkata dengan santai "Aku tunjukkan teknikku. Kalahkan dia, _**Kirin**_!"

Duaaaarrrrrr

Naga listrik itu pun menghujam Toneri dan membuat dia terlempar beberapa jarak dari tempat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memandangnya pun berkata "Alasanmu itu membuatku muak. Kau membenci kami karena kau iri pada kami yang bisa tinggal di bumi dengan sesuka hati. Kau pikir kami selalu bahagia tinggal disini… Disini juga ada penderitaan yang sama seperti ditempat tinggalmu, Toneri. Bahkan disini kami selalu dihantui kutukan kebencian yang tidak pernah berhenti sebelum Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Bahkan menurutku, kehidupan disini lebih menyedihkan daripada dibulan"

Toneri pun bangkit dan dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya, lalu dia berkata "Mau kemana kau?"

"Hn, ketempat persembunyianku" Jawab Sasuke enteng

"Aku belum selesai, Uchiha Sasuke!" Teriak Toneri

"Dasar keras kepala, _**Chidori Eiso**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah membentuk _**Chidori **_ditangannya. Sasuke pun mengarahkan _**Chidori**_ miliknya yang memanjang ke arah badan Toneri dan menusuk dadanya, tapi…

Booofff

'Kawarimi…' Batin Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Toneri yang berubah menjadi sebatang pohon. Kemudian Toneri muncul disamping Sasuke dan berkata "Disini bodoh!"

Buaaaakkkk

"Ugh…" Ucap Sasuke yang terlempar, kemudian dia mendarat dengan baik diatas _**Kusanagi **_yang dijadikan tumpuan kakinya. Sasuke pun mengaktifkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ miliknya dan mengeluarkan _**Amaterasu **_dari tangannya dan memanipulasinya menjadi sebuah jurus "_**Enton: Kagutsuchi**_!"

"_**Yoton: Roringu Yugan**_!" Ucap Toneri yang sudah mengeluarkan bola lava di tangannya dan dilemparkan ke jurus milik Sasuke

Duuuuuuaaaaarrrr

Toneri pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan berkata "_**Kai**_!"

Booooffff

Keluarlah pedang berwarna biru dari gulungan Toneri, dan dia pun memegangnya dengan erat. Melihat itu Sasuke pun mengambil _**Kusanagi **_yang tertancap di tanah dan berkata "Jadi kau bisa menggunakan pedang juga. Ayo kita buktikan _**Kenjutsu **_siapa yang paling hebat. Aku atau kau"

Trannnnkkk

Trannnnkkk

Sasuke pun menyerang Toneri bertubi-tubi dengan _**Kusanagi**_ dan Toneri pun juga menahan dan sering kali membalas serangan Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke pun berkata "Tidak buruk… Tidak buruk, Toneri-san"

"Cih, jangan meremehkanku" Balas Toneri

Trannnnkkk

Trannnnkkk

"Kena kau!" Teriak Sasuke dan Toneri bersamaan sambil melesatkkan pedangnya ke tubuh musuh masing-masing

"TONERIII!"

"SASUKEEE!"

Jlebbb

Jlebbb

"Ugh…" Ucap mereka berdua yang tertusuk pedang musuh masing-masing. Kemudian mereka pun mencabut pedang masing-masing dan terjatuh

"Sial kau Sasuke" Ucap Toneri yang berusaha bangun tapi dia kesusahan untuk bergerak

Sasuke pun berusaha untuk tidak menutup matanya. Kemudian dia melihat seseorang dan membatin 'Siapa dia… Apa bala bantuan dari Tatsuya?'

"Ternyata kau bisa kalah juga Sasuke-kun, khukhukhu" Ucap orang itu dengan nada mengejek pada Sasuke

"Orochimaru!" Teriak Sasuke, kemudian sakit di tubuhnya terasa kembali "Aku pikir kau sudah mati?"

"Bodoh. Aku ini abadi, selama ada tubuh yang bisa dipakai untuk menjadi wadahku aku tidak akan mati" Balas orang yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru itu

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin, dan Toneri hanya diam. Karena dia tidak mengenal Orochimaru

"Karena keadaanmu sedang lemah. Aku bisa mengambil tubuhmu untuk menjadi wadahku. Dan juga aku ingin mengambil mata _**Sharingan**_ dan _**Rinnegan**_ milikmu serta mata _**Tenseigan **_temanmu ini" Jawab Orochimaru yang sudah mengeluarkan ularnya dan bersiap membuat segel kutukan pada Sasuke kembali

"Maaf… Tapi aku lebih memilih mati dengan terhormat daripada mati karena tubuhku diambil olehmu, Orochimaru. _**Shinra Tensei**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah melemparkan Orochimaru dengan jurusnya. Setelah Orochimaru terlempar, dia pun berkata 'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya diambil Orochimaru… Matanya berbahaya jika digunakan untuk tujuan buruk oleh Orochimaru'. Kemudian dia memegang tubuh Toneri dan berkata "_**Amenominaka**_!"

Tubuh Toneri dan Sasuke pun menghilang, melihat itu Orochimaru pun berkata "Aku akan mendapatkan tubuh kalian lain kali, Sasuke-kun, Otsutsuki Toneri. _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Orochimaru pun menghilang dengan _**Sunshin**_. Setelah itu Tatsuya dan para Shinobi pun sampai ditempat pertarungan. Tatsuya pun shock saat dia tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke dan tidak bisa melacak chakranya, kemudian dia membatin 'Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu… Sensei"

Sasuke pun terjatuh disuatu tempat bersama dengan Toneri yang sudah dalam keadaan pingsan. Karena kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak darah, dia pun pingsan. Tapi sebelum itu dia melihat sosok besar berwarna merah dan samar-samar, sebelum dia menutup matanya mengikuti Toneri yang sudah pingsan sejak dia membawanya dengan _**Amenominaka**_

Final Note: Oh ya buat yang kebingungan tentang nama jurus Sasuke, _**Limbo **_itu memang beda. Soalnya ane memakai romaji dari nama versi ingris jutsu itu. Kalo versi inggris, jurus itu bernama _**Linbo: Border Jail**_, kalo versi romajinya bernama _**Rinbo: Hengoku**_. Kalau gak percaya bisa dilihat di Narutopedia. Soal versi utama fic Naruto DxD Chronicles kayaknya gak bisa update karena lagi buntu ide. Tapi sekarang ane lagi ada proyek fanfic xover Naruto sm Rosario + Vampire, karena difandom itu fanfic yang pake bahasa Indonesia sepi banget. Jadi mohon maaf ya buat reader setia Naruto DxD Chronicles. Dengan ini author Izanagi - no- Ookami sign out. Sampai ketemu lagi

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5: Menma's Training

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles(Alternate Version)  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 5: Menma Training's

Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya dan dia terkejut melihat badannya sudah dipenuhi perban dan disebelahnya terdapat Toneri yang juga keadaanya sama seperti Sasuke, tapi masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Kemudian dia melihat sosok pria berambut spike dengan jubah berwarna merah

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah memperkuat kuda-kudanya dalam bertarung. Kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!"

Orang itu pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ekor berwarna merah di belakangnya dan, kemudian ekor itu menghempaskan bola api yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Setelah itu, pria itu pun melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis dan berkata "**Jadi itu balasanmu pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan dan menyembuhkanmu, pemuda-san**?"

"Jadi kau yang menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir kau adalah musuh. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"**Tidak masalah**" Jawab orang itu, kemudian dia berkata "**Perkenalkan Sasuke-san**, **namaku Great Red**. **Dan aku adalah seekor naga**"

"Naga, kau serius Great Red-san?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya

Great Red pun diselimuti cahaya merah. Kemudian saat cahaya merah itu menghilang, bukan sosok pria itu yang dia temukan tapi malah sosok naga besar berwarna merah. Dia pun melihat Sasuke dan berkata "**Bagaimana… Kau sudah percaya**,** Sasuke-san**?"

"Iya, Great Red-san" Balas Sasuke

"**Lain kali panggil aku Great Red saja**, **jangan memakai honorific-san**"Ucap Great Red

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan honorific-san, Great Red" Balas Sasuke

"**Deal**" Ucap Great Red yang sudah mendekatkan cakarnya ke Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun menempelkan tangannya ke Great Red. Kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "**Jadi pemuda disampingmu itu** **temanmu**?"

"Sebenarnya sih kami itu musuh. Tapi karena dia dalam masalah, jadi aku membantunya" Jawab Sasuke

"**Kebaikanmu itu mengingatkanku pada pemuda yang terdampar kesini beberapa tahun silam**, **sama seperti dirimu dan pemuda ini**" Ucap Great Red, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Bahkan dia rela melepaskan semua sosok monster di tubuhnya, supaya monster-monster ditubuhnya itu mendapatkan kebebasan**"

'Apa dia membicarakan tentang Naruto. Kalau benar, berarti dia juga berada disini' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata pada Great Red "Kau tahu ciri-ciri pemuda itu Great Red?"

"**Dia berambut pirang spike, memakai baju jumpsuit berwarna hitam dan bercampur warna orange dan dibelakangnya terdapat lambing pusaran**, **dia memiliki kumis seperti kumis kucing, dan ditangan kanannya terdapat lambang matahari**" Balas Great Red

'Sudah kuduga itu adalah Naruto' Batin Sasuke yang mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan karena dia tahu sahabatnya berada di dunia yang saat ini sama dengannya

"**Kenapa kau menangis**, **apa aku salah bicara**?" Tanya Great Red

"Tidak Great Red. Aku hanya bahagia karena orang yang kau maksud itu adalah sahabatku yang sudah lama tidak kutemui, dan dia ada di dunia yang sama denganku saat ini" Jawab Sasuke

Toneri pun terbangun dari pingsannya, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dengan tajam dan berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sasuke?"

"Dasar berisik. Kalau kau tidak kubawa kesini kau sudah mati bodoh" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata sambil menunjuk Great Red "Oh ya, dia yang menyembuhkan kita"

"Uwaaaaa! Teriak Toneri yang bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke setelah melihat sosok Great Red dengan jelas, kemudian dia berkata "Kau serius kan? Mana mungkin naga bisa menyembuhkan kita"

"**Tentu saja aku yang menyembuhkanmu**, **berani sekali kau meragukan kekuatan The True Dragon, Great Red**" Jawab Great Red yang dongkol dengan perkataan Toneri, kemudian dia merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok manusianya lagi

"Dasar penakut… Melihat _**Gedou Mazo**_dan _**Perfect Susanoo**_ kau tidak takut. Melihat sosok naga Great Red saja, kau malah takut" Sindir Sasuke

"Urusai! Orang mana yang tidak kaget saat baru bangun dari pingsan atau tidurnya malah harus melihat sosok naga besar sepertinya sedang kelaparan itu" Balas Toneri

"**Kalau aku ingin memakanmu**, **sudah aku makan kau dari tadi**. **Dasar manusia tidak tahu diuntung**" Ucap Great Red dengan kesal sambil memainkan ekornya yang keluar di belakangnya

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menolongku? Bukannya aku tadi berniat membunuhmu" Tanya Toneri

"Kenapa, kau bilang… Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan Naruto atau yang biasa kau sebut reinkarnasi Ashura" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan, bahkan jika orang itu musuh sekalipun. Karena itulah semua musuhnya berubah alur menjadi baik karena sikapnya, sama seperti Nagato dan Obito"

"Great Red, bisa aku tanya apa yang dia lakukan di dunia ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"**Dia menjadi anggota dan juga wakil ketua fraksi manusia**, **yang bertugas menjaga perdamaian dari organisasi jahat bernama Khaos Brigade** **bersama 3 fraksi yang lain**. **Fraksi iblis, fraksi malaikat, dan fraksi malaikat jatuh.**" Balas Great Red

"Tapi kenapa Kami-sama tidak ikut andil untuk menolong 4 fraksi ini untuk melawan Khaos Brigade?" Tanya Toneri

"**Karena Kami-sama telah mati bersama par Satan pada Great War **pertama" Jawab Great Red

"Mustahil, Kami-sama mati… Tidak bisa dipercaya" Ucap Sasuke dan Toneri secara bersamaan

"**Memang itu kebenarannya**, **Sasuke, dan ummm…**" Balas Great Red

"Toneri, namaku Otsutsuki Toneri" Ucap Toneri yang memberikan namanya kepada Great Red

"**Ya, Sasuke dan Toneri**. **Jadi apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan setelah ini**? **Kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia shinobi lagi kalian tahu**" Tanya Great Red

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Toneri

"Aku akan membantu Naruto mencapai perdamaian" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak mau lingkaran kebencian yang dulu melanda dunia shinobi kembali ke sini lagi. Jadi aku akan membantu Naruto membuat dunia ini damai… Lagipula aku memang sudah tidak punya siapapun yang berharga disana, kalau disini aku masih mempunyai Naruto"

'Sasuke' Batin Toneri yang tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan musuhnya ini, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, ikutkan aku juga"

"Kau serius Toneri?" Tanya Sasuke yang kaget akan respon Toneri

"Hey! Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Lagipula aku ingin melihat jadinya dunia ini tanpa permusuhan" Balas Toneri

"Baiklah, kalau begitu" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Berarti mulai sekarang kita berteman?"

"Ya, kita sudah berteman sekarang" Balas Toneri yang sudah berjabatan tangan dengan Sasuke

Sasuke pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya pada Toneri pada Great Red "Great Red, bisa kau kirimkan kami ke dunia ini. Jika aku dan Toneri masih berada disini, aku tidak bisa membantu Naruto memmbentuk perdamaian"

"**Baiklah, kalau begitu**. **Coba kalian berdiri bersampingan**" Ucap Great Red, kemudian dia berkata "**Aku harus beritahu padamu**, **Khaos Brigade bukan organisasi sembarangan**. **Mereka juga memiliki beberapa fraksi dan anggota yang kuat-kuat**, **dan ketua yang kekuatannya tidak ada batasnya**. **Ophis**, **The Infinite Dragon yang menjadi rivalnya**. **Berhati-hatilah pada organisasi ini bahkan ketuanya**, **Ophis**"

"Cih, tidak usah ingatkan kami. Aku dan Naruto sudah pernah menghadapi organisasi dengan anggota yang kekuatannya luar biasa dan mempunyai tujuan yang jahat, selain onii-chanku, Obito, dan Nagato" Balas Sasuke

"Dan mereka juga pernah mengalahkan nenek buyutku yang merupakan ibu dari semua chakra di dunia. Jadi jangan khawatir dengan mereka, Great Red" Tambah Toneri

"**Baiklah**, **ayo kita mulai**" Ucap Great Red yang membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Toneri dan Sasuke dan membuat mereka menghilang dari sana

Di kediaman Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Menma pun bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Lalu dia melihat sosok ayahnya yang sedang berlatih, kemudian dia melihat Naruto yang membuat bola kecil berwarna biru di tangan kanannya

"_**Rasengan**_!" Ucap Naruto yang menghujamkan _**Rasengan **_miliknya ke boneka khusus untuk latihan mereka

"Sugoiii" Ucap Menma yang melihat kejadian itu, dan membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok anaknya sudah berada di belakangnya

"Menma, kau sudah bangun ternyata" Ucap Naruto yang melihat anaknya berjalan ke dekatnya

"Aku baru saja bangun tadi, otou-sama" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jurus apa itu otou-sama. Sepertinya itu jurus yang kau gunakan untuk mengalahkan Katarea, tapi ukurannya agak lebihkecil"

"Memang benar, ini adalah versi biasa dari _**Rasenga**_. Jadi efek serangannya lebih sedikit daripada _**Oodama Rasengan **_yang kupakai melawan Katarea" Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu _**Rasengan**_, otou-sama?" Tanya Menma

"_**Rasengan **_itu adalah jurus original dari kakekmu dari keturunanku yang bernama Namikaze Minato, dan diajarkan oleh guruku yang bernama Jiraiya" Jawab Naruto

"Bisa kau ajarkan jurus itu otou-sama?" Pinta Menma

"Bisa saja, lagipula aku merasakan chakra besar di tubuhmu, tipikal klan Uzumaki. Tapi masalahnya aliran chakramu itu sangat kacau, jadi kau tidak akan bisa membuat _**Rasengan **_dengan benar. Kau harus bisa mengontrol chakramu lebih baik terlebih dahulu" Balas Naruto

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan otou-sama, supaya aku bisa mengontrol chakra ditubuhku?" Tanya Menma

"Ayo ikut aku" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membawa Menma ke tempat dibelakang rumahnya yang terdapat sebuah kolam dan banyak pohon disekitarnya

"Umm, jadi kenapa aku dibawa kesini otou-sama?" Tanya Menma

Naruto pun tidak merespon, kemudian dia mengumpulkan chakra dikakinya dan berkata "Lihat dan perhatikan"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Wah, sugoii. Bagaimana caramu melakukannya otou-sama?" Tanya Menma yang melihat Naruto berjalan menaiki sebuah pohon dengan mudah, seolah kakinya ditaruh lem supaya dia tidak jatuh saat dia berjalan naik ke pohon

Naruto pun meloncat turun ke bawah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak begitu sulit. Kau hanya harus memfokuskan chakra yang ada di tubuhmu, ketelapak kakimu. Jadi kau bisa berjalan ke atas pohon atau berjalan di atas air"

Menma pun memfokuskan chakra yang ada di badannya ke kakinya, kemudian dia berkata "Yosh! Aku akan mencobanya, dattebasa"

'Dattebasa, heh. Sama sepertiku yang dulu suka menyebutkan dattebasa dan kaa-chan yang suka menyebutkan dattebane' Batin Naruto yang mendengar verbal tick milik Menma

Tap

Tap

Tap

Menma pun terjatuh saat kakinya membuat retakan di pohon yang dia naiki, kemudian dia berkata sambil memegang badannya yang sakit karena terjatuh "Ittaii! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh sih, ttebasa. Aku kan sudah mengumpulkan chakra seperti yang dibilang otou-sama"

"Itu berarti kau terlalu banyak memfokuskan chakra di kakimu sehingga menimbulkan retakan di pohon itu" Balas Naruto yang menunjuk retakan di pohon yang dibuat Menma

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi" Ucap Menma yang sudah siap untuk mencoba menaiki pohon yang berada didepannya. Kemudian dia memfokuskan chakra kembali ke kakinya, tapi lebih sedikit dari yang tadi

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baru sampai dia di pertengahan, dia pun terjatuh kebawah dengan keras. Naruto pun yang melihat itu berkata pada Menma "Kau tidak apa-apa, Menma?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, otou-sama" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Tapi kenapa aku masih jatuh, otou-sama. Bukannya aku sudah memfokuskan lebih sedikit chakra ke kakiku"

"Begini Menma… Dalam kasus_**Chakra Control Exercise**_. Jika kau memfokuskan chakra yang banyak ke kakimu, itu akan membuat retakan seperti tadi. Jika terlalu sedikit, maka kau akan terjatuh. Jadi kau harus menggunakan chakramu secukupnya" Balas Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu chakra yang cukup untuk kugunakan dalam latihan ini otou-sama?" Tanya Menma

"Gunakan perasaanmu, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Sebagai ayah aku percaya padamu, Menma" Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengelus kepala anaknya itu

"Otou-sama" Batin Menma, kemudian dia mengumpulkan chakra di kakinya dan berkata "Yosh! Aku akan mencoba ini dengan benar kali ini, otou-sama. Lihat dan perhatikan"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Menma pun berhasil berdiri dengan benar diatas puncak pohon tanpa terjatuh atau meretakkan pohon itu, kemudian dia berkata "Yatta! Aku berhasil melakukannya otou-sama"

"Kalau begitu, turunlah" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, otou-sama" Balas Menma

Menma pun meloncat turun kebawah, kemudian Naruto melempar sebuah scroll dan berkata "Tangkap dan bukalah"

Menma berhasil menangkap scroll yang dilemparkan Naruto, kemudian dia membuka scroll itu dan menemukan beberapa jurus dasar sebuah ninja "Jurus-jurus apa ini, otou-sama?"

"Itu adalah 3 jurus dasar menjadi seorang ninja. Pertama _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_, jurus untuk menggandakan diri. Kedua, jurus _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_, jutsu perpindahan untuk menghindari serangan musuh dan menggantinya dengan objek di sekitar kita. Ketiga, jurus _**Henge no Jutsu**_ yaitu jurus untuk mengubah wujud pengguna menjadi siapapun yang kau inginkan. Seseorang tidak akan menjadi ninja jika kau tidak bisa melakukan 3 jurus itu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak pernah berhasil di _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_, tapi aku berhasil menjadi ninja karena aku bisa menggunakan versi kuat dari _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_, yaitu _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_"

"Bisa kau beri contoh tentang salah satu jutsu itu, _**Henge no Jutsu**_ mungkin" Ucap Menma

"Tidak masalah" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Henge no Jutsu**_!"

Pooofff

Naruto pun mengubah wujudnya menjadi Grayfia dan berkata pada Menma "Bagaimana, hebat kan Menma-kun?"

"Sugoiii! Bukan penampilan okaa-sama saja yang bisa otou-sama tiru, tapi juga suara okaa-sama juga"

"Kalau begitu, kau yang coba sekarang" Perintah Naruto

"Baik otou-sama" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Henge no Jutsu**_!"

Pooofff

"Sudah sempurna kan otou-sama?" Tanya Menma yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi okaa-samanya

"Sudah" Jawab Naruto dengan melakukan thumb-up ala guru Gai

'Dia memang jenius, dia bisa melakukan henge dalam 1 kali percobaan' Batin Naruto yang kagum pada perkembangan Menma. Kemudian dia berkata "Berikutnya, _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_"

"Otou-sama, kau bisa kan menunjukkan handseal untuk _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_?" Tanya Menma

"Apa kau serius Menma. Jurus ini tingkat B, jutsu ini membutuhkan cakra yang lumayan ttebayo" Balas Naruto

"Ayolah, otou-sama. Kalau kau bisa, aku pasti bisa ttebasa" Ucap Menma dengan percaya diri

'Kepercayaan dirinya sama sepertiku. Aku yakin dia bisa menguasai jutsu-jutsu ajaranku dengan mudah' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menunjukkan handseal khusus untuk _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_dan berkata "Ikuti handseal yang kuberikan dengan baik"

"Mudah" Balas Menma yang meniru handseal Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooffff

Boooffff

Boooffff

Menma pun berhasil membuat 3 _**Kage Bunshin **_dengan benar, Naruto pun yang melihatnya membatin 'Menma memang hebat. Dia bisa menguasai jurus ini dalam satu kali percobaan. Aku kagum padanya'

"Yatta! Aku bisa melakukannya, ttebasa" Ucap Menma dengan nada riang

"Bagus kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah pergi dan mengambil bola air dari kotak yang berada didekatnya, kemudian dia melemparnya ke Menma "Tangkap!"

"Bola air apa ini, otou-sama?" Tanya Menma

"Itu adalah tahap pertama untuk menguasai _**Rasengan**_. Jika kau bisa memecahkan bola itu dengan mengumpulkan rotasi chakra di tanganmu ke bola itu, aku akan memberikan tahapan yang kedua. Aku mau pergi dulu ke tempat lain, kalau okaa-samamu menanyakan keberadaanku. Bilang saja aku ke rumah teman" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata sebelum keluar dari ruang latihannya "Kau juga bisa menggunakan _**Kage Bunshin**_-mu untuk mempermudahmu dan mempercepat latihanmu. Karena pengalaman dan ingatan yang didapat oleh _**Kage Bunshin**_, akan kembali padamu saat mereka menghilang"

"Baiklah, otou-sama" Ucap Menma, kemudian saat ayahnya sudah menjauh. Dia pun berkata "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bola ini?"

Sedangkan Naruto, dia pergi ke tempat para bijuu berkumpul. Tepatnya di kediaman Kurama dan Yasaka. Saat sampai didalam, dia kaget dan sempat sweatdrop saat melihat wajah Kurama yang seperti terkena luka cakar dan sedang diobati oleh Yasaka

"Lah, Yasaka… Suamimu, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

Bukannya Yasaka yang menjawab, malah Kurama yang menjawab dengan nada dongkol "Nih, gara-gara si Matatabi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dia malah mencakarku seperti ini"

'Pasti gara-gara omongannya kemarin' Batin Naruto yang sweatdrop saat mendengar perkataan Kurama

"Emangnya kau tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan chakramu di tubuhku, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto

"Mana kutahu, aku kan sudah tidak berada di tubuhmu lagi. Yang ada ditubuhku cuma chakraku saja, kemudian dia merintih kesakitan "Ittai! Tsuma, pelan-pelan sedikit. Perih tahu"

"Gomen, anata" Balas Yasaka

"Sigh, aku tidak percaya. Pemimpin kami yang katanya _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_, bijuu terkuat setelah _**Juubi**_ merintih kesakitan karena dicakar sama bijuu berbentuk kucing ini" Sindir Shukaku sambil menunjuk Matatabi yang sudah tertawa nista

"Sialan kau Shukaku. Kau mau kumasukkan _**Bijuudama **_ ke mulutmu ya?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada jengkel

"Coba saja baka kitsune, paling kalau rumahmu hancur kau akan ditendang dari rumah sama istrimu. Dasar suami-suami takut istri" Jawab Shukaku dengan santai tapi menusuk

Jlebbb

Hati Kurama seperti ditusuk beberapa kunai oleh Shukaku, kemudian dia mengeluarkan aura suram dari tubuhnya dan bergumam "Aku bukan takut sama istriku, tapi aku takut kalau aku tidak diberikan jatah oleh istriku, huhuhuhu"

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Kenapa jadi begini sih… Aku kesini ada urusan penting tahu" Ucap Naruto yang dongkol karena para bijuu temannya itu mengabaikannya

"Aku tahu" Balas Shukaku, kemudian yang lain melihat Shukaku. Melihat itu, Shukaku menatap Naruto dan berkata "Kau datang kesini untuk melawanku kan?"

"Iya, itu memang tujuanku" Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah pergi menuju ke tempat latihan para bijuu

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, Kurama… Kau ingin tahu, kenapa Matatabi mencakar wajahmu kan?" Tanya Naruto yang diberi anggukan oleh Kurama, kemudian Naruto menjawab sebelum pergi menyusul Shukaku"Karena chakramu ditubuhku itu mengatai Matatabi sebagai kucing perawan tidak laku-laku"

"Pantas saja dia mencakarku. Aku memang ingin mengatakan itu dari dulu, tapi ternyata aku didahului oleh chakraku di tubuhmu" Balas Kurama

Naruto pun sweatdrop saat mendengar teriakan dari Kurama dari dalam ruangan tempat dia dirawat oleh Shukaku. Dia menduga kalau Matatabi mencakar wajah antic partner sehidup sematinya dulu itu, kemudian dia memasuki tempat biasa yang digunakan para bijuu untuk berlatih dan menemukan Shukaku disana

"Kau sudah siap untuk melawanku, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Shukaku

"Tentu saja aku siap" Jawab Naruto dengan mantap

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. _**Futon: Daitoppa**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah mengeluarkan bola angin dari mulutnya

Naruto pun menghindar dan melempar kunai ke arah Shukaku, tapi dia menghindarinya dengan mudah. Melihat itu Naruto menyeringai dan berkata "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

"_**Rasengan**_!" Ucap Naruto yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di belakang Shukaku sambil melesatkan bola berwarna biru ditangannya

Duaaaaarrrrrr

Naruto pun terhempas ke bawah karena hujaman ekor Shukaku yang muncul di belakang tubuhnya, kemudian dia berkata "Jangan harap kau bisa membohongiku dengan jurus teleportasimu, Naruto"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas Shukaku yang mencoba menghindar dari Naruto

"Nikmatilah ledakan ini, Shukaku" Ucap Naruto

Booommmmm

Tubuh Naruto pun meledak dan menjadi asap yang sangat tebal, kemudian Shukaku pun mengertakkan dirinya dan berkata "Cih, _**Bunshin Daibakuha**_… Aku terlalu meremehkannya"

Naruto pun melemparkan 6 kunai di tangannya dan melemparnya ke Shukaku. Kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

"Jangan meremehkanku" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Futon: Renkuudan**_!"

Duaaaaarrrrr

Keluarlah bola angin berukuran besar yang menghempaskan kunai-kunai lemparan Naruto, kemudian Naruto berkata "Kau hebat Shukaku"

"Kau juga hebat Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, aku ikhlas chakrak berada ditubuhmu. Tapi jika aku memberikan chakraku ini sepenuhnya padamu tanpa pertarungan. Kau tidak akan pernah berkembang" Balas Shukaku

"Kau benar, Shukaku. Ayo kita mulai" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya

'Dia sudah bisa menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya dengan cepat, dia memang benar-benar sudah berkembang' Batin Shukaku

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

'Pasti dia akan menggunakan _**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_ miliknya. Menurut Kurama, jurus itu mengerikan apalagi kalau terkena mode manusiaku. Aku harus mencegahnya' Batin Shukaku saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya akan mencoba membuat _**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_ miliknya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan pasir yang banyak dari tangannya "_**Ryuusa Bakuryuu**_!"

'Kuso! Dia bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti Gaara, apa yang harus aku lakukan' Batin Naruto saat badai pasir yang diciptakan Shukaku berhasil menghempaskan dirinya dan membuatnya tenggelam di badai pasir itu serta menghilangkan bunshin-bunshinnya

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya pertarungan ini harus berakhir seperti ini, _**Gokusa Maisou**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah menempelkan tangannya ke badai pasir yang dibuatnya

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang terjebak didalam pasir buatan Shukaku

"Cih, sepertinya sudah selesai. Mengenaskan sekali nasib sang _**Yogen no Yoko**__,_harus mati didalam jutsu pasirku. Maafkan aku Ashura-san, jiji" Ucap Shukaku, kemudian dia melangkah menjauh dari Naruto

Duaaaaaarrrrr

"Jangan pikir aku sudah selesai" Ucap Naruto yang keluar dengan menggunakan _**Senpou: Chou-Oodama Rasengan**_ miliknya dan berhasil menjebol pasir Shukaku

"Kau masih hidup. Sungguh sulit dipercaya" Balas Shukaku dengan datar

"Memang untuk keluar dari situ, butuh perjuangan berat. Aku harus menggunakan chakra Kurama di tubuhku terus menerus untuk meregenerasi tulangku yang patah karena seranganmu, Shukaku" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_kembali, kemudian dia membentuk sebuah handseal "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

Muncullah 3 _**Kage Bunshin **_didepan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berkata "Ini belum berakhir Shukaku, karena aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau kalah ditanganku"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Reyvanrifqi: Ini udah lanjut

Devan Boy Stylen: Ngegantung gimana nih? Ini udah lanjut

Lucifer: Yup, dan Naruto bakal mendapatkan teman baru

Varian Andika: Tentu saja, kan dia dan Toneri udah ada di Dimensional Gap

Baka Otouto: Iya, tapi sword user aja kaya Edge sama Roxas

Genesis of Aquarion: Soalnya ane jarang buka Inbox, jadi ane gak pernah balas PM. Jadi ane balas di fic aja

Emozonic: Wah, saran yang bagus. Terima kasih sarannya. Si ular pedo rumornya kan bakal jadi musuh Bolt sama Sarada di Boruto: The Movie, jadi ane bikin aja di jadi villain di fic ini. Apalagi Cuma dia yang bisa _**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**_ selain Kabuto. Tapi bagus kan Sasuke salah pindah tempat, bisa ketemu Naruto entar

Kiiroi Kitsune 197: Thanks

Yuuki Uzumaki Naruto: Kalo Sona terlalu muda untuk Sasuke. Kalo bisa sama Rossweise atau Serafall

OneeKyuuChan: Itu udah rilis kok, nama ficnya Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy

Guest: Ini udah lanjutkan

Zien Nanaze: Toneri jadi baik kok disini, dan iya. Sasu sama Toneri masuk ke dimensi dimana Naru berada

Esya27BC: Yoi, prof Oro si _**Hebi Sennin**_

Guest: Kalo kalah satu-satu gak seru. Jadi ane bikin imbang aja

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Iya juga sih, tapi ane kasih dia elemen dari masing-masing bijuu. Jadi abis Naru ngalahin Shukaku dia bisa pake pasir kaya Gaara atau _**Sakin **_ kaya Yondaime Kazekage, dll. Plus Rikudou Mode pas udah ngalahin semua Bijuu

Badrul Munir 91: Itu typo, udah dific. Harusnya _**Rinbo: Hengoku **_bkn limbo

Catze86: Memang sih, tapi kan sekarang _**Kamui **_ udah gak ada karena matanya pergi bersamaan dengan Obito, jadi perpindahan dimensi mau enggak mau harus memakai jurus _**Amenominaka**_

Ricardo Lana: Memang, hehehe. Kasihan Orochimaru, jadi karakter gak laku-laku di xover Naru DxD. Jadi ane buat aja dia jadi villain di fic ini. Itu meledak soalnya Toneri memfokuskan banyak chakra ke serangannya, jadi serangan Sasuke gak sampai ke dia dan meledak bersama serangannya

EdyBrr: Ya udah enggak. Kan yang masih hidup di dunia itu cuma Sasuke aja. Bukan Kurama atau Gyuki tapi Great Red

Ray12g: Iya

Ero Azazel: Udah jadi protagonist bro

Ayub Pratama 792: Iya, Toneri baik disini

Volturys: Kagak bisa, soalnya Naru sama Sasu itu karakter kunci di Naruto DxD Chronicles baik yang original version atau yang alternate version. Kalo dihilangin si Sasu, agak aneh juga kan


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto vs Shukaku

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles(Alternate Version)  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 5: Naruto vs Shukaku

Naruto dan 3 bunshinnya terus bersiaga sambil memainkan _**Hiraishin Kunai**_ di tangannya dan terus memperhatikan gerakan Shukaku. Kemudian terciptalah beberapa shuriken yang dibuat Shukaku dari pasir miliknya disekitar badannya

"_**Suna Shuriken**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang menggerakkan shuriken pasir miliknya ke arah Naruto

"Cih" Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengambil 3 shuriken dari kantung celananya dan melemparnya. Kemudian dia membuat handseal dan membatin "_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Trankk

Trankk

Trankk

Shuriken pasir milik Shukaku dan shuriken milik Naruto pun beradu, melihat itu Naruto pun berteriak pada 3 bunshinnya "Kalian berpencar!"

"Ha'i boss" Balas para bunshin Naruto yang menghilang dengan dengan _**Hiraishin.**_

"_**Rasengan**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membentuk _**Rasengan **_ditangannya, kemudian dia melesat ke arah Shukaku

"_**Ryuusa Bakuryuu**_!" Ucap Shukaku sambil mengeluarkan teknik badai pasir miliknya dan dia siap menghempaskan dirinya dengan itu

"Jangan kira aku akan terkena jurus itu lagi, Shukaku. _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!" Balas Naruto yang sudah menghilang disertai dengan kilatan berwarna kuning sebelum pasir milik Shukaku menghempaskan badannya

Slingggg

"Di belakangmu, Shukaku" Ucap Naruto yang sudah muncul dengan tiba-tiba dengan _**Hiraishin**_

"Jangan senang dulu, gaki" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah memunculkan satu ekornya dan berniat menerjang Naruto. Tapi karena efek dari _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya yang masih aktif, refleksnya semakin cepat dan dia bisa menghindari serangan Shukaku

"Kena kau!, _**Rasengan**_!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah bersiap menghujamkan _**Rasengan **_miliknya ke arah bagian belakang tubuh Shukaku

"_**Suna no Tate**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah melapisi belakangnya dengan pasir sebagai pelindung

Blaaaarrrr

_**Rasengan **_Naruto pun tertahan tameng pasir Shukaku. Melihat itu Naruto pun mundur sedikit ke belakang dan Shukaku yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kau sudah menyerah gaki?"

"Jangan harap! Aku masih bisa memukulmu tanpa menggunakan _**Rasengan**_" Jawab Naruto yang sudah melesat ke arah Shukaku dan melepaskan pukulannya ke Shukaku. Shukaku pun menyeringai sekaligus mengejek Naruto karena dia melancarkan pukulan saat jaraknya dengan dirinya tidak begitu dekat

Buaaaakkkk

"Guaaaahhhh!" Teriak Shukaku yang terlempar karena pukulan Naruto barusan. Dia pun bangun dan menghusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya dan berkata "Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya jarakku tidak begitu dekat denganku"

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku dalam mode ini, Shukaku. Kau harus ingat dalam mode ini, aku bisa melakukan _**Kawazu Kumite **_yaitu gaya bertarung dari _**Gama Sennin Mode**_ yang memungkinkan pukulan yang kita lancarkan akan tetap melukai musuh walau musuh kita menahannya atau menghindarinya" Jawab Naruto

"Aku masih belum kalah, gaki. _**Sabaku Kyuu**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah mengarahkan pasirnya untuk menyelubungi tubuh Naruto

'Jurus ini… Jangan-jangan' Batin Naruto yang mengingat jurus yang selalu dipakai Gaara untuk membunuh korbannya saat dia masih belum menjadi temannya dulu

Melihat Naruto sudah tertutupi pasirnya, Shukaku pun langsung mengeluarkan jutsu finishernya "_**Sabaku Sousou**_!"

Duaaaaarrrr

"Sepertinya sudah selesai" Ucap Shukaku yang melihat hasil jutsunya barusan

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya, Shukaku" Ucap Kurama yang baru datang bersama dengan istrinya

"Tapi aku sudah mengalahkannya Kurama. Mungkin dia sudah mati" Balas Shukaku yang sedikit sedih karena dia pikir dia telah membunuh Naruto dengan jutsunya

"Yo!" Ucap seseorang, kemudian mereka kaget saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berada diatas pembatas arena dan membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_dibantu oleh bunshinnya, kemudian dia berkata "Kau merindukanku Shukaku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disitu gaki? Bukannya aku sudah menghancurkan tubuhmu dengan _**Sabaku Sousou**_ tadi" Tanya Shukaku

"Coba kau lihat apa yang katamu kau hancurkan itu, aku atau batang pohon" Jawab Naruto

Shukaku pun membatin saat menyadari sosok yang dikira sudah dihancurkannya ternyata adalah sebatang pohon, kemudian dia membatin 'Pintar, dia mungkin tahu kalau aku akan melakukan _**Sabaku Sousou**_ karena dulu Gaara selalu memakainya. Jadi sebelum aku menggunakannya, dia melakukan _**Kawarimi**_ untuk kabur dari jurusku'

"Sekarang rasakan ini, _**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya ke arah Shukaku

"_**Sabaku Rou**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang menggunakan pasir di area pertarungannya dengan Naruto dan membentuk bola yang menutupi _**Rasenshuriken **_Naruto

Blaaaaarrrrr

Jurus _**Rasenshuriken **_Naruto berhasil dihentikan, tapi pasir yang membentuk _**Sabaku Rou**_ milik Shukaku juga hancur karena gejolak serangan dari _**Rasenshuriken**_ dari Naruto. Melihat itu, Shukaku pun meneguk ludah dan membatin 'Benar kata Kurama. Jutsu _**Rasenshuriken **_itu benar-benar gila, sampai-sampai jutsu _**Sabaku Rou **_milikku hancur berantakan. Apalagi kalau terkena _**Chou-Oodama Rasenshuriken, Yoton Rasenshuriken, **_atau _**Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_… Aku bisa mati'

Boooofff

Boooofff

Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dan Naruto pun melompat turun kebawah dengan _**Sennin Mode **_yang masih aktif, kemudian dia berkata "Kau sudah menyerah Shukaku?"

"**Jangan harap**" Balas Shukaku yang sudah berubah menjadi _**Bijuu Mode**_ miliknya

'Sepertinya dia sudah serius. Aku harus berhati-hati' Batin Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Hiraishin Kunai**_ dan sudah menatap Shukaku untuk mengobservasi dirinya

"Ini akan semakin menarik. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Naruto" Ucap Kurama pada Naruto yang tersenyum mendengar ucapan partnernya itu

Di kediaman Naruto, Menma sudah menyerah untuk menguasai tahap pertama _**Rasengan **_untuk hari ini. Dia pun sampai di ruang makan dan melihat ibu dan para peeragenya sedang makan di tempat duduknya masing-masing

"Ah, kau terlambat Menma-kun. Ayo makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu dan otou-samamu" Ucap Grayfia

"Baik okaa-sama" Balas Menma yang sudah duduk di bangkunya dan mengambil makanan kesukaannya yang dibuat okaa-samanya(Anda semua pasti bisa nebak kan, apa makanan kesukaan Menma?)

Grayfia pun tersenyum saat melihat Menma sedang makan makanannya dengan lahap, kemudian dia melihat bangku Naruto yang kosong dan berkata "Oh ya, Menma-kun. Otou-sama kamu mana?"

"Oh, tadi dia melatihku menggunakan chakra. Tapi setelah itu dia pergi" Jawab Menma

'Jadi Naruto-kun sudah mengajarkan Menma-kun menggunakan chakra' Batin Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Oh begitu… Tapi dia pergi kemana, Menma-kun?"

"Otou-sama bilang dia sedang ke rumah temannya, okaa-sama"

"Grayfia-sama, sebenarnya chakra itu apa. Aku dengar Menma-kun dilatih menggunakan chakra oleh Naruto-sama?" Tanya Haruka

"Chakra adalah kekuatan yang dipakai oleh Naruto-kun. Bisa dipakai untuk berjalan di atas pohon, berjalan di atas air, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu jurus"

"Aku pernah dengar tentang itu. Kalau tidak salah chakra adalah kekuatan yang dipakai di pahlawan di sebuah buku novel yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan milik klan Gremory" Ucap Hamura sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang berjudul Shinobi di depannya

"Ah, buku itu ya. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa ingat tentang buku itu" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah mengambil buku itu dari tangan Homura

"Okaa-sama tahu buku itu?" Tanya Menma yang sedang memakan ramennya secara perlahan-lahan

"Tentu saja Menma-kun. Kan buku itu buatan ayahmu" Jawab Grayfia yang tersenyum sambil membaca isi dari buku itu

"Nani!" Teriak para anggota peerage Menma yang mendengar tentang itu, kemudian Menma berkata pada Grayfia "Itu serius buku buatan otou-sama?"

"Benar, bahkan nama pahlawan di buku ini aku namakan sebagai nama untuk anakku, yaitu kau Menma-kun" Jawab Grayfia dan Menma pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar itu

-Flashback-

Saat ini Naruto sedang menulis naskah untuk novelnya yang dia buat untuk meneruskan karir Jiraiya sebagai pembuat novel. Setelah menuliskan panjang sekali naskah untuk novelnya, pintu kamar Naruto pun terbuka dan terlihatlah Grayfia yang masih memakai baju maidnya. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar Naruto, dan terkejut melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk untuk menuliskan novelnya

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Grayfia

"Aku akan tidur nanti, Grayfia-chan. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini" Jawab Naruto

'Apa sebenarnya yang dibuat oleh Naruto-kun? Aku jadi penasaran' Batin Grayfia, kemudian dia melihat kertas-kertas naskah yang sudah dibuat oleh Naruto. Setelah itu dia pun berkata "Naruto-kun! Kau membuat sebuah novel?"

"Jangan keras-keras. Nanti yang lain dengar" Ucap Naruto yang menutup mulut Grayfia dengan tangannya supaya tidak terdengar oleh keluarga Naruto yang lain

"Boleh aku baca Naruto-kun?" Tanya Grayfia

"Tentu saja Grayfia-chan. Masa untuk kekasihku sendiri, tidak boleh sih" Goda Naruto

"Muu, dasar gombal" Balas Grayfia yang menepuk kepala Naruto dengan kipas pendek miliknya. Grayfia pun membaca novel Naruto yang setengah jadi itu, kemudian dia melihat nama yang menjadi nama karakter utamanya dan membatin 'Menma ya… Nama yang bagus'

"Naruto-kun, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Tanya Grayfia

"Kau mau tanya apa, Grayfia-chan?" Balas Naruto

"Kenapa kau memakai nama Menma untuk karakter utama di novelmu, Naruto-kun? Apa ada alasan khusus?" Tanya Grayfia

"Kau ingat kan saat aku bicara padamu tentang kehidupanku dulu sebagai ninja?" Balas Naruto, kemudian Grayfia membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Melihat itu Naruto pun berkata "Aku dulu dan sahabatku yang bernama Sakura pernah terkirim ke dunia aneh oleh musuh kami yang bernama Tobi. Di dunia itu semua teman-temanku memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dengan sifat asli mereka masing-masing. Tapi berbeda denganku, sisi lainku bukan hanya sifatnya yang berbeda tapi namanya juga. Dan nama orang itu bernama Menma, tapi pada akhirnya dia menjadi baik dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sifatnya sama dengan diri aslinya". Grayfia pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun. Aku boleh punya permintaan?" Tanya Grayfia

"Permintaan apa dulu nih, Grayfia-chan?" Balas Naruto

"Jika kita memiliki anak. Apa aku boleh memakai nama Menma sebagai anak kita?" Tanya Grayfia

"Kau sudah berfikiran terlalu jauh saja Grayfia-chan. Kita kan belum menikah dan belum melakukan itu, masa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita" Jawab Naruto

"Kan untuk jaga-jaga saja, Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia dengan nada sebal

Naruto pun tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kalau kita sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak laki-laki. Kita akan memakai nama Menma untuknya"

Cup

Grayfia pun mencium bibir Naruto dan membatin 'Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Atas semuanya'

-Flashback End-

Setelah mendengar cerita Grayfia tentang asal usul niatan dia memberikan nama untuk Menma, para gadis pun matanya pun berbinar-binar dan para lelaki hanya mendengus saat melihat ekspresi Haruka dan Nell sedangkan Menma sedang berada di dunianya sendiri

"Sangat romantis!" Teriak Haruka dan Nell, kemudian Haruka melihat Menma dan berkata "Aku harap Menma bisa membuat novel yang hebat seperti Naruto-sama, jadi saat kita menikah. Aku bisa memakai nama dari karakter utama dari novel buatan Menma-kun"

"Hei, jangan berfikiran terlalu jauh Haruka-chan. Aku masih belum siap untuk itu tahu" Balas Menma yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya dan membuat Haruka murung

"Edge-kun, kalau kita sudah menikah. Ayo kita cari nama untuk anak kita dari novel yang bagus, seperti novel milik Naruto-sama" Ucap Nell dengan mata berbinar sambil terus menatap Edge

"Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh, deh. Lagipula siapa yang suka denganmu, loli-chan?"" Balas Edge dengan panas dan membuat Nell kecewa, sama seperti Haruka

"Apa mereka berdua sudah tidak waras, sudah memikirkan pernikahan saja. Ckckckckck, dunia ini semakin gila. Sama seperti Kami-sama yang mati saat di Great War, Auuwwww" Ucap Roxas yang kepalanya kesakitan karena mengatakan kata Kami-sama. Tapi kemudian dia melihat Edge dan berkata dengan nada mengejek "Dasar tsundere-kun, mungkin kau bilang seperti itu Edge. Tapi kau berfikiran sebaliknya kan, hahahaha"

"Diam kau, dasar bocah pirang cerewet" Balas Edge

Roxas pun kesal dan terlihat mengeluarkan Keyblade miliknya, kemudian dia berkata "Kau mau ngajak berantem ya, bocah mana?"

"Kau pikir aku takut, tukang kunci?" Balas Edge yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang terkuatnya, _**Deus Ex Machina**_

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku itu. Bocah stoic" Ucap Roxas yang sudah bersiap menyerang Edge sekaligus sebaliknya, tapi kaki mereka berdua diselimuti es sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian mereka melihat Menma yang sedang memakan ramennya dengan tajam

"Hei, jangan lihat aku seperti itu ttebasa. Bukan aku yang melakukannya, sumpah" Balas Menma

Glekkk

Mereka pun sadar siapa yang sudah melakukan itu padanya, kemudian Grayfia pun menatap mata mereka dan berkata "Kalau kalian masih ingin bertengkar, jangan salahkan aku kalau satu hari ini kalian akan kubuat jadi patung es dan kupajang di depan pintu teras sana"

"Kami mohon ampun, Grayfia-sama" Balas Edge dan Roxas yang sudah meneguk ludah karena ketakutan dengan ancaman dari Grayfia. Sedangkan Menma, Haruka, dan Nell tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi 2 orang pemuda itu

Sedangkan Homura yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan membatin 'Mereka berdua merepotkan'

Di Kyoto, terlihatlah 2 pria. Yang pertama memiliki gaya rambut campuran seperti Uchiha Madara dan Utakata dan memiliki pedang di punggungnya serta dia memiliki mata berwarna onyx dan memakai baju hitam berjubah. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut silver spike, berwarna mata biru pucat dan memakai baju putih dengan 9 magatama di tengahnya. Yup, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Otsutsuki Toneri

"Sebenarnya ini dimana sih. Dasar Baka-Ryuu, bisa-bisanya dia mengirimkan kita kesini tanpa memberitahu tempat kita terdampar dengan jelas?" Tanya Toneri yang sepertinya sangat kesal pada Great Red

"Sabar Toneri, mungkin kita bisa menemukan satu hal yang menguntungkan disini" Balas Sasuke dengan tenang

'Chakra apa ini… Ini seperti chakra, _**Ichibi**_' Batin Toneri, kemudian dia mengaktifkan _**Tenseigan **_miliknya "_**Tenseigan**_!"

"Kenapa kau mengaktifkan _**Tenseigan **_milikmu, Toneri?" Tanya Sasuke

"Diamlah dulu Sasuke, aku merasakan chakra 2 orang yang kuat disekitar sini. Ayo ikuti aku" Jawab Toneri yang sudah menuju ke arah tempat dia menemukan chakra 2 orang yang dia lacak dengan _**Tenseigan **_miliknya

"Hn, baiklah Toneri" Balas Sasuke yang sudah mengikuti Toneri dari belakang

Naruto pun terus melihat full transform dari Shukaku di hadapannya. Para bijuu yang lain serta Yasaka pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir, sedangkan Kurama tidak ada khwatir-khawatirnya pada keselamatan Naruto. Karena dia yakin bahwa Naruto akan memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Shukaku, walaupun dia sudah berubah menjadi full bijuu

"Anata…" Panggil Yasaka

"Hn, ada apa tsuma?" Tanya Yasaka

"Kenapa kau terlihat tenang. Apa kau tidak khawatir pada Naruto-kun?" Balas Yasaka

"Aku tidak akan khawatir tentang dia. Karena kalau dalam pertarungannya denganku dulu saja dia bisa melampaui kekuatanku. Aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan, Shukaku" Jawab Kurama

"Aku tidak percaya kau percaya pada manusia sampai seperti ini, Kurama-kun" Ucap Matatabi

"Bukannya kalian para bijuu juga memberikan kepercayaan kalian pada Naruto. Dan hasilnya dia berhasil mengalahkan Madara, Kuro Zetsu, dan Kaguya" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat dia menolong Son sewaktu perang di dunia shinobi, aku sudah percaya padanya. Apalagi Naruto adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura, pemimpin ninshu pengganti jiji. Jadi jangan meremehkan kekuatannya, karena… UZUMAKI NARUTO TIDAK AKAN KALAH, TIDAK DIA TIDAK MAU KALAH DIHADAPAN KITA!

"_**Mugen Sajin Daitoppa**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah menembakkan bola angin besar dengan volume yang banyak ke arah Naruto

Naruto semakin menghindar, tapi tetap saja jurus dari Shukaku tetap menghantam dia karena serangannya saat mengenai daratan akan melebar. Dia pun menghindar ke tempat yang jauh saat Shukaku sudah mengeluarkan skillnya lagi. Naruto pun melihat bajunya yang robek karena serangan angin dari Shukaku, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa yang harus kulakukan, sebelum waktu _**Sennin Mode **_milikku habis'

'Apa yang akan direncanakan oleh Naruto kali ini' Batin Kurama saat dia melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam begitupun juga dengan Shukaku yang belum mengeluarkan jutsunya lagi

'Aku tahu!' Batin Naruto yang sudah melemparkan _**Hiraishin Kunai **_di tangannya dan kunai itu menancap di dekat ekor Shukaku "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Slingggg

Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul di dekat ekor Shukaku. Shukaku pun yang melihatnya melesatkan ekornya ke arah Naruto dan berkata "Kena kau, Naruto!"

"Tidak akan terjadi! Balas Naruto yang sudah menangkap ekor Shukaku meskipun dia agak terdorong kebelakang

'Naruto-kun bisa menangkap ekor Shukaku-san. Benar kata anata, kami terlalu meremehkan kekuatan Naruto-kun' Batin Yasaka yang sedang menonton live action fight antara Naruto dan Shukaku dengan serius

"Heyaaaahhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah mengangkat tubuh Shukaku dengan menggunakan ekornya, dan membuat para bijuu dan Yasaka yang melihatnya membatin 'Dia mengangkatnya!"

Booooommmm

Naruto pun membanting Shukaku ke tanah dan terjadilah ledakan yang besar karena Shukaku dibanting oleh Naruto dengan keras. Naruto pun melompat ke atas dan membuat handseal "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

'Oh, shit' Batin Shukaku yang melihat Naruto membuat banyak _**Kage Bunshin **_dan mereka semua masing-masing membuat _**Rasengan **_ukuran besar ditangannya masing-masing

"Rasakan serangan gabungan kami ini, Shukaku" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghujamkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya bersama dengan para bunshinnya ke arah Shukaku dan membuat kontak dengan tubuhnya "_**Senpou: Chou-Oodama Rasen Tarengan**_"

Booooommmm

Booooommmm

Duuuuaaaarrrr

"Guaaaaaahhhhh!" Teriak Shukaku yang sudah terdorong jauh ke belakang karena serangan dari Naruto, sampai-sampai sebagian kulit bijuu miliknya hancur dan rontok menjadi pasir

Booooofffff

Booooofffff

Booooofffff

Booooofffff

Naruto pun turun dan menghilangkan para bunshinnya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurus _**Fuinjutsu **_ andalannya "_**Fuinjutsu: Kongo Fusa**_!"

Crannnkkk

Crannnkkk

Crannnkkk

Grebbbbb

"Saatnya, untuk menyegel chakra Shukaku dalam dirimu Naruto! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini" Teriak Kurama

"Aku sudah tahu, bola bulu" Balas Naruto saat melihat rantai-rantai chakra miliknya telah merantai pergerakan Shukaku dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak

"Jangan pikir ini sudah berakhir, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Shukaku yang mulai bangkit dan tiba-tiba rantai chakra Naruto pun meledak

Duaaaaaarrrr

"Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Shukaku yang sedang mengumpulkan chakra positif dan negative di mulutnya 'Jutsu itu, shit dia benar-benar serius kali ini'

"Naruto, cepat menghindar!" Teriak Kurama saat melihat Shukaku sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan _**Bijuudama**_

"Terlambat, _**Bijuudama**_!" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah mengeluarkan jutsu pamungkas dari semua bijuu

'Sepertinya, aku harus melakukan itu. Siapa tahu berhasil' Batin Naruto yang sudah memegang _**Hiraishin Kunai **_miliknya dengan kedua tangannya(AN: Sama kaya Minato pas menghilangkan _**Bijuudama **_ dari Kurama di Konoha), kemudian dia berkata "_**Jikukan Kekkai**_!"

_**Bijuudama **_milik Shukaku mengenai Naruto, tapi bukannya menghancurkan tubuh Naruto malah teknik itu menghilang secara sedikit demi sedikit, lalu menghilang sepenuhnya. Kurama yang melihatnya pun menyeringai dan membatin 'Sepertinya putramu sudah menguasai jutsumu yang ini juga Minato. Dia memang seseorang yang hebat'

"Aku akan mengembalikan ini kepadamu Shukaku" Ucap Naruto yang membalikkan arah kunainya dan keluarlah _**Bijuudama **_yang dia hilangkan barusan, dan _**Bijuudama **_itu mengarah ke Shukaku

'Owh shit, i'm screwed' Batin Shukaku yang belum sempat mengcounter jutsu itu dengan _**Bijuudama **_lainnya

Booooommmm

Kraaaakkkk

Kraaaakkkk

Duaaaaarrrrrrr

Shukaku pun terlempar jurus itu dan membuat keluar dari area pertarungannya dengan Naruto dengan luka yang lumayan parah. Dia pun melihat_** Sennin Mode **_milik Naruto sudah habis, kemudian dia bangkit dan berkata "Sepertinya _**Sennin Mode **_milikmu sudah habis, Naruto. Aku akan menggunakan jurusku untuk menahanmu dan menyerangmu dengan serangan terakhirku. Kau tidak akan lolos, _**Sabaku Sotaiso**_!"

'Jurus ini adalah jurus yang akan dipakai Shukaku untuk menyegel Madara dulu. Aku harus keluar dari sini' Batin Naruto yang sudah memfokuskan chakra di kakinya dan berlari dengan cepat dan meloncat dengan bantuan bunshin yang dibuatnya sehingga dia bisa lolos dari pasir Shukaku yang mulai menutupi dirinya, kemudian dia berkata "Kau hebat Shukaku, sayangnya aku bisa lolos. Tapi sayangnya aku mempunyai rahasia untuk mendapatkan kekuatan alam tanpa harus berdiam diri beberapa menit atau detik". Naruto pun menutup matanya dan berkata "_**Kai**_!"

Shukaku pun melihat mata Naruto yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_kembali "Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan belum meditasi selama beberapa menit atau detik?"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa mendapatkan energi alam dengan bantuan bunshin. Sebelum aku melawanmu, aku membuat tiga bunshin di luar dan meminta mereka untuk bermedtasi untuk mendapatkan energi alam sampai mereka mencapai _**Sennin Mode**_. Lalu saat aku kehabisan chakra alamku, aku bisa melepaskan salah satu bunshin dan aku akan bisa menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_kembali" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Yasaka dan para bijuu selain Kurama kaget. Sedangkan Kurama menyeringai dan membatin 'Kau memang ninja penuh dengan kejutan, gaki'

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal

Boooooffff

Booooofff

Booooofff

"Ini adalah akhirnya, Shukaku. Aku akan mengalahkanmu saat ini juga" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_super besar dengan bantuan bunshinnya, kemudian dia melemparnya ke arah Shukaku dan berkata "_**Futon: Chou-Oodama Rasenshuriken**_!"

'Sial, aku tidak bisa membalas dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Sepertinya kau menang lagi kali ini Naruto' Batin Shukaku yang sudah melihat jutsu Naruto terus melesat ke arahnya

Boooooooooommmmm

Jutsu _**Futon: Chou-Oodama Rasenshuriken **_milik Naruto mengenai Shukaku dan menghancurkan semua kulit bijuunya dan merontokkannya menjadi hujan pasir dan Shukaku berubah kembali menjadi _**Human Form**_ dirinya dalam keadaan pingsan. Naruto pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan mengunci tubuh Shukaku dengan rantainya dan dia pun merasakan chakra Shukaku masuk kedalam tubuhnya

"_**Fuin**_!" Ucap Naruto, semua chakra Shukaku pun masuk ke tubuh Shukaku dan chakra Shukaku yang diambil Naruto digantikan oleh _**Touki **_yang sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuh Shukaku. Naruto pun melepaskan rantai chakra miliknya dan berkata "Aku berhasil, Kurama"

Naruto pun roboh karena kehilangan banyak chakra untuk _**Fuinjutsu**_ tadi, tapi dia ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang yang menahan tubuh Naruto pun berkata "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto"

'Sasuke…' Batin Naruto yang tersenyum saat melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya, kemudian dia pingsan

"Kau, Sasuke... Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Kurama yang sudah melompat turun kedalam arena dan melihat Naruto yang sudah ditolong Sasuke

"Dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja _**Kyuubi**_" Balas Toneri

"Dan siapa kau ini?" Tanya Kurama sambil melihat Toneri

"Otsutsuki Toneri, keturunan cabang dari klan milik Otsutsuki Hamura" Jawab Toneri

"Oh, jadi kau anggota dari klan Hamura-sama?" Tanya Kurama, yang diberi anggukan oleh Toneri, kemudian dia melihat para bijuu diatas dan berkata "Son, Kokou, kau bawa Shukaku dan obati lukanya karena lukanya sangat berat. Aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempatku bersama dengan Sasuke-san dan Toneri-san untuk mengobatinya, dia kehilangan banyak chakra karena _**Fuinjutsu **_tadi"

"Baiklah Kurama" Balas Son dan Kokou yang sudah turun dan langsung memapah Shukaku yang sudah pingsan

"Nah, Sasuke-san, Toneri-san. Ikut aku" Ucap Kurama

"Baiklah _**Kyuubi**_" Balas Toneri

"Hn" Balas Sasuke yang sudah mengikuti Kurama sambil membopongnya dan diikuti Toneri dibelakangnya

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Badrul Munir: Ini udah lanjut

Aditya Pratama 081131: Ini udah lanjut

The Kids no OppAi: Ini udah lanjut

Guest: Ya, iyalah. Masa ya iya dong

Hyosuke Ryukishi: Hahahaha, thanks. Bakar si Devan ane jangan seret-seret ane

Reyvanrifqi: Ini udah next

Devan BoySteln: Setidaknya ngegantungnya gak pas lagi seru-serunya tong

Zien Nanaze: Perasaan dari chap awal 3k lebih deh, masa masih pendek juga

Ayub Pratama 792: Dia cuma kaget soalnya pas dia baru sadar dia langsung ngeliat sosok naga dari Great Red

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Iya, kalo bisa sama jutsu2 para jinchuuriki mereka yang dulu. Iya benar yang _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_, kalo yang _**Rikudou Mode**_ jelek. Kerenan yang _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_

The Half Soul: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Volturys: Ini udah lanjut

Guest: Ini udah lanjut

Kiiroi Kitsune 197: Fullpower gimana? _**Rasengan **_aja baru belajar dianya

Rial1347: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Fumoriki: Ya, ini udah lanjut

Ricardo Lana 1: Kalo _**Kage Bunshin **_klo ane biasa aja, soalnya Naruto aja satu kali percobaan kan pas lawan Mizuki. Klo _**Henge **_sm _**Tree Climbing **_ane agak setuju sih

Ray12g: Ini udah lanjut

Zaldy844: Iya, tentu saja

Esya27BC: Iya lah. Azazel aja yang bukan Tuhan bisa buat [**Sacred Gear**] sendiri. Apalagi Orochimaru si professor gila

Yami no Be: Tapi kan chakranya enggak, cuma chakra sedikit demi sedikit balik lagi ke tubuh asli para bijuu. Lagipula tujuan Naruto dan Sasuke kan sama. Kalo misalnya Sasuke bilang "Aku akan memakai kekuatanku untuk menguasai dunia", maka nyawa dia dan Toneri ya wassalam


	7. Chapter 7: Will You Marry Me?

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles(Alternate Version)  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 7: Will You Marry Me?

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan dengan Shukaku, dia pun melihat Kurama, Sasuke, dan Toneri yang sedang menunggunya sadar. Setelah melihat dia sudah sadar, Kurama pun langsung angkat bicara

"Jadi kau sudah sadar, gaki" Ucap Kurama

"Ya bisa dibilang gitu, bola bulu" Balas Naruto

"Sudah aku bilang panggil aku dengan namaku dasar bocah sialan. Aku ini ketua youkai Kitsune tahu, jadi panggil aku dengan hormat" Ucap Kurama dengan nada jengkel. Sepertinya kebiasaan Naruto yang suka memanggil Kurama sebagai bola bulu tidak hilang-hilang

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan hormat jika kau berhenti memanggilku bocah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Lagipula aku ini sudah menjadi seorang ayah, kenapa dia masih mengganggapku sebagai bocah'. Setelah itu dia melihat Kurama dengan intens dan berkata dengan nada sedikit arogan "Lagipula aku itu wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia dan Tailed Beast Force, jadi jangan membawa-bawa jabatan di percakapan kita"

"Cih, baiklah kau menang hari ini Naruto" Ucap Kurama yang mengalah karena perkataan Naruto itu benar. Meskipun dia itu ketua dari para Kitsune Youkai, tetap saja dia masih anggota dari Tailed Beast Force bentukan Naruto

Kemudian Naruto melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Kau benar-benar Sasuke kan. Ini bukan tipuan kan? Kurama, kalau ini _**Genjutsu **_yang kau buat untuk menghiburku karena aku mencemaskan Sasuke, aku akan menghajarmu sekarang"

'Jadi Naruto bisa merasakan saat aku bertarung dengan Toneri' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Ini bukan _**Genjutsu**_, ini nyata Naruto. Aku disini dan bukan di dunia Shinobi lagi"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto. Kurama pun penasaran kenapa dia bisa berada di dunia DxD dan bersama dengan keturunan Otsutsuki Hamura

"Kau bilang kau cemas padaku karena suatu hal kan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto pun menggangguk atas perkataan Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke pun melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Toneri "Aku bertarung dengan dia Naruto karena dia menyerang Konoha untuk menantang reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra, aku dan kau"

"APAAA!" Teriak Naruto yang marah, kemudian muncul pasir dari tangan Naruto dan sudah mengelilingi tubuh Toneri, dia pun kaget akan itu. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu, kemudian dia membatin 'Ini pasti karena aku telah menyerap chakra Shukaku, makanya aku bisa mengendalikan pasir seperti dia dan Gaara"

"Hentikan Naruto, biar aku teruskan dulu" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian Naruto pun menarik pasir yang sudah berada disekeliling Toneri kembali ke tangannya

"Baiklah, lanjutkan ceritamu" Balas Naruto dengan dingin, dan matanya masih menatap tajam Toneri

'Sepertinya dia belum percaya padaku' Batin Toneri sambil menghela nafas

"Kami bertarung dengan luar biasa. Sampai-sampai kami beradu _**Doujutsu**_kami, aku dengan _**Shari**_-_**Rinnegan**_ milikku dan dia dengan _**Tenseigan **_miliknya" Ucap Sasuke

"Tunggu dulu bukankah _**Tenseigan **_adalah_**Doujutsu **_khusus yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang yang memiliki chakra khusus Hamura-sama dan mata _**Byakugan **_dari klan Hyuuga. Bagaimana bisa dia memilikinya?" Potong Kurama, dia penasaran kenapa Toneri bisa mendapatkan mata legendaris yang kekuatannya bahkan menyamai _**Rinnegan**_ jika di adu dalam hal kekuatan

'Jadi Kurama-san juga mengetahu tentang _**Tenseigan**_?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia menjawab "Dia mendapatkannya karena diberikan oleh seorang dari klan Hyuuga yang tewas karena penyakit"

'Kenapa Sasuke berbohong seperti itu pada _**Kyuubi**_?' Batin Toneri, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan membatin 'Aku mengerti, dia melakukan ini untuk melindungiku. Kalau reinkarnasi Ashura itu tahu aku mendapatkan mata itu dari Hanabi Hyuuga dengan paksa. Dia akan membunuhku, karena Hanabi adalah adik dari orang yang dicintainya dulu'

-Flashback-

Toneri yang sedang berlari dengan mata _**Tenseigan **_yang masih aktif karena merasakan, chakra dari _**Ichibi **_dan reinkarnasi Ashura pun berhenti dan jengkel karena melihat Sasuke yang berhenti bergerak ke tempat Naruto bertarung dengan Shukaku

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti Sasuke? Kita sudah semakin dekat" Tanya Toneri dengan jengkel

"Aku tahu, Toneri. Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu dulu sebentar" Balas Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangku yang berada disebuah taman

Toneri pun duduk disebelahnya dan berkata "Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan Sasuke?"

"Hn, saat kau ditanya oleh Naruto. Jangan bilang kau mendapatkan mata _**Tenseigan **_itu dari Hanabi" Jawab Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa, apa kau bisa ceritakan padaku" Ucap Toneri

"Baiklah" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dulu sekali, Hanabi mempunyai kakak perempuan bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dia gadis yang cantik, baik, dan juga pengertian dan dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Tapi dia meninggal saat perang beberapa tahun silam padahal saat itu Naruto sudah mulai mencintai dia. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati konyol karena dia membunuhmu saat dia tahu kau mengambil mata dari adik orang yang dicintainya"

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas penjelasannya Sasuke. Aku tidak akan memberitahu pada dia kalau mata ini kudapat dari Hanabi" Ucap Toneri yang sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi"

"Hn" Balas Sasuke yang juga sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

-Flashback End-

"Oh, jadi begitu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Bisa kau lanjutkan"

"Tentu" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Toneri bertarung dengan sengit, sampai kami kehabisan chakra. Dan kami menuntaskannya dengan _**Kenjutsu**_, tapi pertarungan kami berakhir imbang. Saat dalam keadaan aku dan Toneri yang kritis, Orochimaru datang dan berniat mencuri tubuhku dan Toneri untuk menjadi tubuh barunya"

"APAAA! Si ular itu berniat melakukan itu, aku pikir dia sudah insyaf" Balas Naruto

"Sudah kuduga, si ular licik itu tidak akan berubah" Gumam Kurama dengan nada jengkel

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu Naruto, tapi lupakanlah" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pun bergerak cepat dengan melakukan _**Amenominaka**_ untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari dia dan aku terlempar ke tempat lubang dimensi dan bertemu dengan naga yang bernama Great Red" Ucap Sasuke yang menuntaskan ceritanya kepada Naruto

"Kau bertemu dengan Great Red?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya

"Iya, dia mengobatiku dan Toneri serta menceritakan tentang keberadaanmu di dunia ini padaku" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada marah "Jadi apa yang dibilang Great Red benar bahwa kau sudah melepaskan semua bijuu di tubuhmu. APA KAU GILA! APA KAU TIDAK BERPIKIRAN KALAU KAU BISA MATI JIKA BIJUU MILIKMU DIAMBIL DARI TUBUHMU!"

"Tenanglah Sasuke, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku masih hidup, aku belum mati" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini berkat para bijuu yang memberikan chakra mereka di tubuhku sebagai ganti wujud mereka. Jadi aku bisa bertahan dari Great Red yang mengekstrak para bijuu dari tubuhku"

"Jadi Naruto, kenapa kau bisa bertarung dengan bijuu milik Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kekuatan chakra para bijuu di tubuhku semakin menipis karena chakra itu kembali ke tubuh para bijuu tanpa mereka sadari. Tapi karena Kurama yang menyadari itu langsung memintaku untuk melawan para bijuu untuk mengembalikan rasio chakra yang hilang dari tubuhku" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia meneruskan "Karena Shukaku adalah bijuu yang memiliki ekor paling sedikit maka aku melawannya dulu. Baru Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, dan terakhir Kurama"

"Naruto-san, Great Red bilang kalau kau akan membuat perdamaian di dunia ini. Apa itu benar? Perasaan, aku lihat disini damai-damai saja" Tanya Toneri

"Iya itu benar, pasti kalian sudah mendengar tentang Khaos Brigade dari Great Red kan?" Balas Naruto, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke dan Toneri. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan dengan serius "Mereka adalah organisasi teroris yang mempunyai tujuan masing-masing. Ketua mereka, Ophis bertujuan untuk mengalahkan Great Red karena merasa dia telah mengambil rumahnya di [Dimensional Gap]. Wakil ketua mereka yang bernama Cao-Cao adalah ketua dari Fraksi Pahlawan yang bertujuan untuk melindungi manusia, tapi dengan cara yang salah. Sedangkan yang terakhir adalah Fraksi dari Yondai Maou lama, mereka berencana meneror Underworld dan juga mengambil jabatan dari para Yondai Maou saat ini, adik angkatku Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, dan juga Falbium Asmodeus"

"Tunggu Naruto, kau bilang Fraksi Pahlawan itu bertugas untuk melindungi manusia tapi dengan cara yang salah. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Pemimpin mereka itu berbeda pendapat dengan ketuaku, Leon-sama. Jika Leon-sama memilih melindungi manusia tanpa mengorbankan siapapun, sedangkan Cao-Cao berpendapat jika ingin melindungi manusia. Maka dia akan menghancurkan semua makhluk supernatural" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena itulah fraksi Leon-sama dan Cao-Cao selalu berselisih. Dan kurasa ada alasan pribadi juga yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa fraksi kalian tidak menghancurkan fraksi milik dia saja sebelum mereka berbuat lebih jauh" Ucap Toneri

"Sayang sekali, itu tidak semudah seperti yang ucapkan Toneri-san. Para anggota fraksi pahlawan mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat, bahkan para petinggi mereka mempunyai Sacred Gear dari 13 Longinus, jadi fraksi mereka akan sulit dikalahkan. Aku dan Leon-sama bisa saja menghancurkan mereka, tapi kekuatan terhebat Leon-sama jika digunakan untuk melawan Cao-Cao akan membuat tubuhnya hilang kendali dan menyerang orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan karena kondisiku yang sekarang, aku harus melawan 9 bijuu sampai aku bisa mendapatkan cukup kekuatan untuk menggunakan _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode **_lagi" Balas Naruto panjang lebar

"Kalau begitu, ikutkan kami Naruto. Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu untuk membuat perdamaian di dunia ini" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melirik Toneri dan berkata "Benar kan Toneri?"

"Itu benar. Aku terlalu dibodohi oleh rasa dendam karena iri pada keturunan dari _**Rikudou Sennin**_ yang bisa hidup di dunia ini sedangkan kami terosilir di bulan. Tapi saat tahu keturunan _**Rikudou Sennin**_ juga mempunyai penderitaan seperti kami karena perang dari Sasuke, aku berubah pikiran. Aku juga akan membuat perdamaian di dunia ini" Jawab Toneri

"Terima kasih kalian berdua, dengan kalian berdua disisi kami. Fraksi manusia akan semakin kuat. Benar kan Kurama?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu benar, Naruto" Jawab Kurama dengan menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya

Kringgg

Kringgg

Kringgg

'Paling dari Leon-sama' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat siapa yang menelpon dan membatin 'Eh, Grayfia-chan. Kenapa dia menelponku ya?'. Naruto pun mengangkat teleponnya dan berkata "Moshi, moshi Grayfia-chan. Kenapa kau menelponku, apa ada masalah di rumah"

"Apa kau tidak sadar, sekarang jam berapa Naruto-kun? Ugh, dasar Naruto-kun baka. Ini sudah malam, cepat pulang. Kau membuatku dan Menma-kun khawatir tahu" Balas Grayfia

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku ketiduran dirumah temanku Grayfia-chan. Oh ya Grayfia-chan. Kau bisa menyiapkan dua kamar lagi kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu, tapi untuk apa?" Balas Grayfia

"Ada dua orang kawan lamaku yang akan tinggal dirumah kita untuk sementara. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja, asal jangan perempuan. Kalau perempuan, kau akan kutendang keluar dan kupaksa tidur di luar selama 1 hari" Jawab Grayfia

"Kau tega sekali sih padaku, Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tenang saja, mereka itu laki-laki kok"

"Haah, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku bereskan kamar untuk mereka dulu ya, love you Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah menutup teleponnya

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Naruto pun menutup teleponnya, dan Sasuke pun melihatnya dan berkata "Tadi telepon dari siapa, Naruto?"

"Oh, dia itu kekasihku Sasuke" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kau sudah melupakan Hinata, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku masih mencintai dia, Sasuke. Tapi aku sadar akan suatu hal, aku tidak boleh terus berfokus ke masa lalu, jadi aku move on. Dan Grayfia-chan adalah pilihan yang baik untukku" Jawab Naruto

"Dan dia juga adalah ibu dari anak Naruto. Itu nilai plus" Ucap Kurama, dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun wajahnya pun memerah. Toneri yang mendengarnya pun berkata "Jadi kau sudah menikah dengan wanita yang bernama Grayfia ini, Naruto-san?"

"Belum, aku belum menikah dengannya" Jawab Naruto dengan kepala yang ditundukkan

"Aku tidak menyangka kau brengsek juga ya, Naruto. Kau menghali gadis yang kau cintai, tapi kau belum menikahinya?" Sindir Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya karena merasa bersalah

"JAGA MULUTMU, UCHIHA!" Teriak Kurama, Naruto pun terkejut karena Kurama yang tiba-tiba marah pada Sasuke. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bilang kau sahabat Naruto, tapi kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu. Kau tahu, Naruto bisa saja menikahi dan bertanggung jawab pada Grayfia. Tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan, karena dia diusir dari dunia bawah oleh para tetua iblis disana. Ya, saat Naruto keluar dari Dimensional Gap, dia terlempar ke dunia bawah dan dijadikan oleh anak aangkat oleh Gremory-sama, sehingga dia bersaudara dengan Sirzech Gremory yang sekarang menjadi Sirzech Lucifer karena dia terpilih menjadi Maou Lucifer baru dan Rias Gremory. Tapi dia diusir karena para tetua tidak terima ada manusia yang berada di Underworld. Naruto ingin mengajak Grayfia ikut dengannya, tapi dia adalah queen dari Sirzech. Jadi dia tidak mau kalau Grayfia dijadikan stray devil oleh para tetua karena mengikuti Naruto. Dan menahan sakit hati karena tidak bisa bertemu Grayfia selama beberapa tahun bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat pertumbuhan anaknya. Apa kau tidak punya otak telah berkata seperti itu?"

"Cukup Kurama" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Sasuke merasa bersalah karena ucapannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita pergi, aku sudah menyiapkan dua kamar di rumahku"

Sasuke dan Toneri pun mengikuti Naruto yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian Naruto ditahan oleh wanita berambut biru panjang dan memakai kimono berwarna biru dan berkata "Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya "Ada apa Matatabi?"

"Ambillah!" Teriak Matatabi yang melempar kertas gulungan pada Naruto dan berkata sebelum kembali ke dalam rumah Kurama"Itu adalah gulungan jurus yang dibuat oleh Shukaku-kun. Karena kau juga mempunyai teknik pasir dan juga debu emas serta _**Jinton**_ dari Shukaku-kun, makanya dia memberikannya padamu. Kuasai teknik-teknik itu Naruto-kun, semoga berhasil"

'Arigatou Shukaku, Matatabi' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia membuka sedikit kertas gulungannya dan melihat isinya. Setelah melihat teknik yang ingin dia cari, dia pun menaruh gulungan itu di kantung jaketnya dan berkata "_**Sabaku Fuyuu**_!"

Dari tangan Naruto keluarlah pasir bervolume sedang, dan pasir itu membuat sebuah bentuk skateboard. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun berkata "Ini kan jurus milik Gaara"

"Yup" Balas Naruto singkat, kemudian dia naik di satu papan pasir buatannya dan berkata "Cepat naik kalian bertiga. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan tidur, pertarungan melawan Shukaku sungguh melelahkan. Pertahanan dia memang benar-benar yang terkuat dari 9 bijuu"

Mereka pun semua naik ke papan pasir Naruto, dan papan pasir buatan Naruto terbang dan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Sasuke pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Maafkan aku, Naruto?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Untuk ucapanku yang tidak mengenakkan tadi" Jawab Sasuke

"Tidak usah minta maaf" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Itu memang salahku sendiri sih. Kalau aku tidak menjadi pengecut saat aku diusir oleh mereka, mungkin aku akan membolongi tubuh mereka dengan _**Oodama Rasengan**_ dan aku akan menjadi keluarga bahaagia dengan Grayfia-chan dan Menma"

Sasuke pun sedih karena perkataan Naruto, dia pun berniat ingin menghibur Naruto tapi Naruto memotongnya sambil tersenyum "Lagipula aku akan menebus dosaku pada Grayfia-chan hari ini karena telah meninggalkan dia selama beberapa tahun ini, ttebayo. Jadi tenang saja"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto-san?" Tanya Toneri

"Dulu sebelum aku diusir aku berniat untuk melamar dia, tapi gagal. Dan aku akan melakukannya hari ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu

Sasuke pun tersenyum dan berkata "Itu bagus Naruto, semoga rencanamu tidak akan gagal lagi hari ini"

"Tentu saja" Balas Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun berhenti dihadapan rumah besar bercat biru, kemudian dia membuat papan pasir buatannya turun ke tanah dan dia berkata "Kita sampai"

"Wah arigatou, Naruto-san atas tumpanganmu" Ucap Toneri

"Sama-sama Toneri-san, kita kan sudah jadi partner. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau kita saling tolong menolong" Balas Naruto yang sudah memasukkan pasirnya ke tangannya

Naruto pun membuka pintu dan Grayfia langsung menyambutnya dan berkata dengan nada khawatir "Ah, kau sudah pulang Naruto-kun. Dan kenapa bajumu robek-robek begini?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Grayfia- chan Aku Cuma berlatih bertarung dengan temanku dan kami bertarung secara All-Out, jadi bajuku robek-robek begini" Jawab Naruto, Grayfia pun bernafas lega setelah mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Toneri masuk, kemudian mereka diperkenalkan oleh Naruto "Perkenalkan Grayfia-chan. Mereka adalah sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke dan Otsutsuki Toneri"

Grayfia sedikit kaget saat mendengar nama Sasuke, karena Naruto pernah menceritakan tentang sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke yang duu terperangkap di dunia dia melihat Toneri dan Sasuke dan memperkenalkan dirinya "Salam kenal, Sasuke-san, Toneri-san. Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge, kekasih dari Naruto-kun"

"Salam kenal, Grayfia-san" Ucap Toneri dan Sasuke

"Kalian mau aku dan Naruto-kun mengantarkan kalian ke kamar sementara kalian?" Tanya Grayfia

"Itu tidak perlu, Grayfia-san. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri" Jawab Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, ini kunci kamarnya Sasuke-san, Toneri-san. Kamar kalian berada di lantai 2, disebelah kamar putraku. Semoga kau nyaman tinggal di rumah kami" Balas Grayfia yang sudah berjalan dengan Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Toneri yang pergi ke lantai 2 untuk mencari kamar mereka

Dengan Naruto dan Grayfia, Naruto merasa aneh karena Grayfia mengajaknya ke taman belakang malam-malam. Setelah sampai dia pun bertanya pada Grayfia "Kau kenapa mengajakku ke sini malam-malam,Grayfia-chan?"

"Coba kau lihat disana" Balas Grayfia sambil menunjuk sosok yang sedang berlatih dengan memegang balon ditangannya

"Menma… Sedang apa dia disana malam-malam?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun. Dari tadi dia berlatih dengan balon air itu, padahal aku sudah suruh dia tidur. Karena besok ada pertemuan para iblis muda" Jawab Grayfia

"Ini adalah tahap pertama untuk membuat _**Rasengan**_, yaitu membuat rotasi di balon air itu sampai balon air itu pecah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mendekati Menma dan berkata "Latihan hari ini sudah cukup, Menma"

"Otou-sama…" Ucap Menma kaget karena melihat ayahnya sudah berada di dekatnya. Kemudian dia berkata "Aku belum selesai, otou-sama. Aku harus menyelesaikan tahap pertama ini, apapun yang terjadi"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Menma. Jurus _**Rasengan **_itu memang tidak mudah, bahkan kakekmu menyelesaikan jurus itu selama 3 tahun" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidurlah, dan jangan membantah. Kau tidak mau membuatku dan okaa-sama kamu khawatir karena kau kelelahan saat berlatih kan. Lagipula bukannya kau harus mendatangi pertemuan para iblis muda"

"Baiklah otou-sama" Ucap Menma yang sudah berjalan ke kamarnya dan tidak menyadari adanya ibunya yang melihatnya pergi ke kamarnya

"Grayfia-chan. Ayo kita ke kamar, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun" Balas Grayfia

Naruto dan Grayfia pun berjalan ke kamar mereka. Saat mereka sampai ke dalam kamar Grayfia pun duduk di kasurnya dan menatap Naruto karena dia tahu kalau yang diceritakan Naruto adalah hal yang serius

"Kau tahu Grayfia-chan. Saat aku meninggalkan kau di Underworld, aku merasa bersalah sekali padamu dan juga Menma" Ucap Naruto

"Sudah Naruto-kun, lupakan saja hal itu yang penting sekarang kita sudah bersama lagi" Balas Grayfia

"Itu tidak bisa" Potong Naruto singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena ego-ku, aku harus kehilangan kau dan Menma selama beberapa tahun. Tapi tidak lagi"

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau ingin lakukan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Grayfia yang bingung atas sifat Naruto saat ini

"Kau tahu, satu hari saat aku diusir dari Underworld. Aku berencana untuk melamarmu, tapi karena pengusiran itu. Rencana itu gagal" Balas Naruto, Grayfia pun terkejut menerima kabar ini,. Kemudian dia mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya yang ternyata adalah cincin dengan berlian di ujungnya sambil berkata "Aku akan mengulang lagi rencana itu Grayfia-chan. Jadi… Maukah kau menikah denganku, Grayfia Lucifuge?"

Grayfia terhenyak mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, dia memang sangat menanti dirinya dilamar oleh Naruto dan mereka menjadi keluarga bahagia selamanya. Kemudian keluarlah tetesan air mata dari kantung mata Grayfia, yang bukan merupakan air mata kesedihan tapi kebahagiaan

Greeepppp

"Aku mau Naruto-kun, aku mau" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Arigatou, Grayfia-chan. Aishiteru" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membalas pelukan Grayfia dengan erat

"Ashiteru mo, Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia, dan kemudian

Cup

Grayfia dan Naruto pun berciuman, dan ciuman penuh cinta itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pun melihat Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Kita lanjutkan hal ini, setelah kita menikah. OK, Grayfia-chan"

"Setuju" Balas Grayfia, kemudian mereka tidur berdampingan di kasur mereka masing-masing

Naruto pun terbangun dan melihat kasur disampingnya sudah sepi dan dia melihat secarik surat dari Grayfia yang menyatakan bahwa dia sedang pergi ke Underworld bersama Menma, Haruka, Roxas, Edge, Homura, dan Nell karena ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan para High-Class Devil muda. Naruto pun turun ke ruang makan dan melihat Toneri dan Sasuke yang sedang memakan makanan di sana yang sudah disiapkan Grayfia sebelum pergi

"Ohayou, Sasuke, Toneri" Ucap Naruto

"Ohayou, Naruto-san / Naruto" Balas Toneri dan Sasuke

"Kemana semua orang, kenapa disini sepi sekali?" Tanya Toneri

"Mereka pergi ke Underworld, karena Menma akan mengikuti pertemuan para High-Class Devil muda" Jawab Naruto

"Cih, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat putramu. Aku ingin tahu, sikapnya mengikuti sifat bodohmu itu apa sifat dari ibunya" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyindir

"HEY! Apa maksudmu dengan itu, HAH!" Teriak Naruto dengan kesal karena diejek bodoh oleh Sasuke sedangkan Toneri tertawa mendengar pertengkaran 2 orang ini

"Kalian sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah" Balas mereka berdua

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke markas Fraksi Manusia. Aku akan mengenalkanmu ke Leon-sama. Setelah itu akan ke Underworld untuk melihat Menma dan Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto

"Naruto, memangnya kau akan kesana menggunakan apa? Bukannya kau hanya manusia biasa" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan menggunakan ini" Balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan secari kertas, kemudian dia berkata "Kertas ini jika digunakan akan memunculkan portal yang membuatku bisa masuk ke Underworld. Sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_, tapi aku lupa menaruh segel _**Hiraishin **_disana. Beruntungnya saudaraku, Sirzech memberikan ini padaku dua hari yang lalu"

-Flashback-

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Grayfia, putranya dan para peeragenya setelah pertemuan 4 Fraksi. Kemudian dia pergi ke tempat biasa dia latihan dan melihat sosok pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk dibangku ditempatnya

"Sirzech! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-bertubi pada sosok di sebelahnya

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan saudaraku, apa aku salah?' Tanya Sirzech, Naruto pun hanya diam, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tahu rumahmu dimana, dari Leon-dono. Dan tadi aku sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Grayfia kok"

"Hei, Sirzech. Aku tahu kau kesini ada urusan penting kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto, aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu, otouto?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini" Balas Sirzech sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Naruto

"Itu bukannya kertas lingkaran teleportasi, buat apa benda itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau ingin datang ke acara pertemuan para iblis muda kan untuk melihat Menma. Makanya aku memberikan itu padamu" Jawab Sirzech

"Tapi bukannya aku sudah dilarang datang kesana oleh tetua Underworld" Ucap Naruto

"Persetan dengan tetua Underworld, yang menjadi pemimpin di Underworld itu aku, Serafall, Ajuka, dan Falbium. Jadi mereka tidak boleh ikut campur, jika kau memutuskan untuk berada disana. Lagipula kalau aku mendapatkan tamu seorang wakil ketua terkuat dari Fraksi Manusia, maka Underworld akan merasa terhormat sekali" Balas Sirzech

"Kau berlebihan Sirzech" Balas Naruto sweatdrop atas perkataan Sirzech, kemudian dia mengambil kertas ditangan Sirzech dan berkata "Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Lagipula aku ingin melihat Menma dan Grayfia-chan

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Saat kau berada disana, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada istri dan anakku, Naruto. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, nanti para Maou yang lain bisa mengamuk saat tahu aku kabur dari tugasku" Ucap Sirzech dengan wajah yang pucat, kemudian dia menghilang dengan menggunakan lingkaran teleportasi klan Gremory

-Flashback End-

"Lagipula aku kesana ingin meminta restu pada orang tua angkatku karena lamaranku sudah diterima oleh Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan Toneri dan berkata"Ayo kita pergi"

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana tempat kami akan bekerja dan membentuk perdamaian. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn". Setelah mengatakan kata khas-nya itu, mereka bertiga pun pergi ke markas Fraksi Manusia dengan menggunakan teknik _**Sabaku Fuyuu**_ milik Naruto

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Andy Villaaska: Ya, tentu saja. Soalnya cerita ini bukan tentang pengkhianatan vroh

Reyvanrifqi: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Yuko: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Catastrophe: Ane tau, tapi kalau menurut ane sih si Shukaku harusnya punya _**Bijuudama**_, tapi karena gak ada yang ngendaliin karena jinchuuriki dia masih hidup ya dia jadi gak muncullin semua kekuatan dia. Bukannya bijuu yang disummon buat lawan Naruto sama Bee cuma dari ekor 2-7, I am true right?

Chocha: Belum tentu dah, ane belum kepikiran

Kanzaki Yuki: Ini udah lanjut Nama saya Febri bukan Fendi

Yagami Kamito: Memang bakal ane kasih scene Menma belajar _**Rasengan **_sampai selesai kok

Ray12g: Enggak lah, ada jeda-nya. Masa langsung ngelawan mereka semua

Ayub Pratama 792: Ane mau tanya deh. Pas ET Jinchuuriki lawan Naruto sama Bee, apa Shukaku ikut serta? Enggak kan. Ya iyalah, wong si Gaara-nya aja masih hidup. Coba kalo Shukaku dipanggil juga, apa Shukaku enggak bakal dibikin bisa make _**Bijuudama **_sama MK. Inget vroh, _**Bijuudama **_itu serangan khas para bijuu lho, masa Shukaku gak punya?

Guest: Ya memang

Hikazami: Wah, thanks sarannya. Nanti coba ane baca deh

Devan BoyStylen: Musuh utama Naruto masih misteri, jadi tebak aja terus sampe kepalamu meledak ye, hehehehe

Guest: Lemon, nanti saja deh. Saya paling males kalo orang pada kebanyakan minta lemon, inget vroh ini cerita action jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak lemon. Ini bukan cerita bokep

Ricardo Lana: Si Shukaku disini ane buat mempunyai pertahanan paling tinggi daripada bijuu yang lain. Jadi buat ngalahinnya sengaja dibuat makin susah. Ya, itu typo. Harusnya seluruh chakra Shukaku masuk ke tubuh Naruto dan masuklah _**Youki **_ke tubuh Shukaku. Itu para bijuu nonton cuma pengen nyemangatin Naruto aja kok, apalagi Kurama

Zien Nanaze: Maaf kalo battlenya kurang greget vroh

Guest: Ya, memang ane sengaja banyakin actionnya. Tapi romancenya juga, biar balance

EdyBrr: Ada yang dari dunia DxD, ada yang dari dunia Shinobi. Pertama Sasuke sama Toneri tinggal dirumah Naruto, abis Naruto nikah sama Grayfia mereka pindah ke rumah mereka sendiri. Enggak sih, kan Naru cuma kehabisan chakra doang, enggak sekarat

Kiiroi Kitsune: Thanks

Fumoruki: Ini udah lanjut

TheHalfSoul: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Esya27BC: Boleh juga tuh, tapi Edo Madara pas dia bikin Naru sama Sasu sekarat. Apa Edo yang dia bisa ngalahin 5 Kage

Rial374: Nanti, ini aja baru dilamar sama Naru

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Tentu saja gan. Kalo Leon kekuatannya belum sempurna itu, masih ada mode baru tapi keluarnya lama. Kalo villain, diadain Kaguya mau enggak ente?

Dragfillia Hasnah: Masuk, tapi enggak tahu kapan

Samsul Hutamara: Jangan kebanyakan minta lemon please, I'm stuck in this

Aditya Pratama 081131: Ini udah lanjut

Aldi Ccikal: Thanks, ini udah lanjut


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Underworld

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 8: Back To Underworld

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Toneri terbang menuju ke markas dari fraksi manusia dengan teknik _**Sabaku Fuyuu**_ milik Naruto sampai berhasil menembus kekkai khusus yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Leon dan sampailah mereka di sebuah gedung besar berwarna cat putih dengan halaman yang besar

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melompat dari _**Sabaku Fuyuu **_miliknya dan mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah

'Jadi ini markasnya, besar juga' Batin Sasuke dan Toneri yang melihat gedung markas dari fraksi manusia yang baru saja mereka lihat

"Teknik baru, eh Naruto" Ucap seseorang berambut biru spike yang mendatangi Naruto yang sudah memasukkan pasir miliknya ke tangannya

"Ya begitulah Yuan" Balas Naruto yang melihat kakak ipar dari istri dari Leon yang sudah berada didepannya

"Kau jadi seperti Sandman. Bisa mengendalikan pasir seperti itu" Ucap Yuan, kemudian dia melihat Toneri dan Sasuke. Lalu dia berkata "Siapa mereka berdua, Naruto. Anggota barukah?"

"Ya, mereka berdua sahabatku. Yang berambut raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan yang berambut silver bernama Otsutsuki Toneri" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya kepada Yuan "Apa Leon-sama ada?"

"Ya, dia ada kok. Aku baru menyapanya di ruangannya tadi" Jawab Yuan, kemudian dia berkata sebelum pergi "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Bisa merepotkan jika istriku mengamuk di rumah karena aku pergi tanpa bilang pada mereka"

Saat Yuan sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan mereka , Sasuke pun bertanya "Jadi dia itu siapa Naruto?"

"Dia Yuan Reinhart, dia kakak ipar dari istri Leon-sama" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Toneri dan Sasuke "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"

Sasuke dan Toneri pun menggangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto dan mengikuti dia menuju ke ruangan dari Leon. Tapi sebelum sampai di ruangan Leon, mereka melihat wanita berambut pirang yang kesulitan dalam membawa barang bawaannya. Yup, dia adalah Lily Trina. Istri dari Leon

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Bisa tolong aku? Aku kesulitan membawa berkas-berkas ini" Ucap Lily

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya. Kau sedang buru-buru untuk menemui Leon-sama kan?" Tanya Naruto, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lily

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Ucap Lily

Naruto pun mengambil alih Lily untuk membawa berkas-berkas miliknya. Toneri yang melihat Naruto pun berkata "Hei, Naruto-san. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa gadis tadi?"

"Emangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Toneri-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Gadis itu cantik sekali. Kulitnya putih mulus, warna rambutnya indah, dan juga tubuhnya juga lumayan seksi" Jawab Toneri

'Ya ampun, ternyata dia lumayan mesum juga. Aku akan mengerjainya sedikit' Batin Naruto sweatdrop, kemudian dia berkata dengan seringai yang disadari oleh Sasuke "Nanti kau juga tahu"

'Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Tapi apa ya?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Aku ikuti saja dulu permainannya'

Naruto, Sasuke dan Toneri pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka dan sampailah mereka di kantor Leon. Saat masuk Toneri sedikit kaget karena wanita yang berbicara dengan Naruto tadi ternyata juga sedang berada disitu, Sasuke pun begitu tapi dia tidak menyadari seringaian Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi

"Tumben sekali kau pagi-pagi datang kesini Naruto?" Ucap Leon yang melihat sahabat seperjuangannya masuk ke ruangannya bersama dengan 2 orang yang tidak dia kenal. Kemudian dia bertanya karena penasaran "Jadi Naruto… Siapa 2 orang yang kau bawa itu"

"Mereka berdua sahabatku, Leon-sama. Aku membawanya kesini untuk memasukkan mereka menjadi anggota fraksi kita karena mereka memiliki kekuatan sama sepertiku. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan" Jawab Naruto

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok" Balas Leon cepat, kemudian dia berkata pada Sasuke dan Toneri "Jadi bisa aku tahu nama kalian berdua?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke singkat. Leon dan Lily hanya bisa kaget karena sosok yang didepannya adalah sosok yang sering diceritakan oleh Naruto pada anak mereka

"Dan perkenalkan namaku Otsutsuki Toneri" Ucap Toneri dan matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Lily, dan Leon yang melihatnya sepertinya agak jengkel atas sikap Toneri ini

"Oh ya, perkenalkan juga. Aku adalah ketua dari fraksi manusia, namaku adalah Leon Strife dan wanita disebelahku ini adalah istriku yang bernama Lily Trina" Ucap Leon

'Nani! Gadis itu istri dari Leon-sama. Shit! Shit! Shit! Bisa mati aku disini' Batin Toneri yang sudah merinding ketakutan karena wanita yang diperhatikannya ternyata adalah istri dari calon ketuanya sendiri

'Naruto… Naruto… Ternyata sifat isengnya itu masih belum hilang-hilang juga. Aku turut berduka atas nasibmu Toneri' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang masih menahan tawa

"Jadi Toneri-san, kenapa anda memperhatikan istriku seperti itu ya?" Tanya Leon dengan santai tapi tangannya sudah dialiri oleh listrik dengan tegangan tinggi

'Hiii! Dia seram juga kalau sedang marah. Hey kalian berdua bantu aku sedikit kenapa' Batin Toneri sambil berusaha menatap mata Naruto dan Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan

"Leon-kun, cukup" Ucap Lily yang sudah memegang tangan Leon yang sudah dialiri listrik itu, saat listrik yang berada ditangannya menghilang. Lily pun berkata "Maafkan saja dia. Dia kan anggota baru, maklumi saja ya"

"Baiklah, tapi itu karena kau yang meminta" Balas Leon dan dibalas senyuman oleh Lily

'Haaah, mulai lagi deh' Batin Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah bosan melihat acara romantic-romantisan didepannya itu. Kemudian dia berkata pada Leon dan Lily sebelum keluar dari ruangan Leon "Leon-sama, Lily-sama, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

"Hah, memangnya kau mau kemana Naruto-kun. Cepat sekali kau perginya" Ucap Lily

"Ya, tunggulah sebentar. Aku dan Lily-chan akan mendiskusikan tentang perpindahan Iriana ke Kuoh. Sebagai pamannya kau harus ikut kan" Balas Leon

"Maaf Leon-sama, Lily-sama. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Di Underworld, putraku akan menghadiri acara untuk para iblis muda, sebagai ayahnya aku harus kesana. Lagipula aku kesini cuma ingin memperkenalkan mereka berdua saja kok" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi nanti malam kau bisa kan kerumah kami untuk membahas ini bersama Yuan, Trianna-nee dan juga Lena?" Tanya Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau juga bisa membawa Grayfia-san kok Naruto"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana bersama Grayfia-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia pergi keluar dan sudah ditunggu oleh Sasuke dan Toneri

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan kertas teleportasi yang diberikan Sirzech ditangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Sasuke "Toneri-san, kau pegang tangan kiri Sasuke"

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Toneri yang sudah melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Naruto

"Ya, seperti itu" Balas Naruto, kemudian lingkaran teleportasi itu pun bersinar dan menelan mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya

Sedangkan di Underworld, tepatnya di acara pertemuan para high-class devil muda. Seorang pemuda Phenex yang bernama Raiser yang melihat Menma terlihat jengkel karena bisa-bisanya Menma yang merupakan half-devil bisa berada di pertemuan ini juga

"Hei, Half-Devil. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, tempatmu bukanlah disini" Sindir Raiser

Menma pun hanya acuh saat mendengar sindiran dari putra Phenex itu, kemudian Rias yang melihat keponakannya dihina pun tidak terima dan berkata dengan nada marah "Diam kau Raiser! Apa salahnya kalau Menma berada disini, dia mempunyai Evil Pieces dan dia juga mempunyai peerage yang hampir lengkap"

"Hah, kelas iblis darah murni dan juga kelas iblis setengah manusia tidak bisa dibandingkan. Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kita semua yang merupakan iblis kelas murni" Balas Raiser santai

"Kau bicara seolah kau yang paling kuat disini Phenex. Apakah kau masih ingat kalau kau itu sudah kalah dan dipermalukan oleh _**Sekiryuutei**_ terlemah di era ini atau perlu aku dan Rias yang mengingatkanmu" Ucap seorang berambut coklat dan bertubuh kekar

Raiser pun hanya diam karena dia ingat dengan peristiwa itu, melihat Raiser mengepalkan tangannya karena menahan amarahnya. Pemuda tadi pun melanjutkan perkataannya "Memang ayah dari Menma itu manusia. Tapi apa kau pikir kemampuan keluargamu bisa kau pakai untuk melawan Naruto-niisama, jangan harap! Bahkan jurus tembakan bola hitam miliknya saja bisa membuat Underworld hancur apalagi kalau dibantu oleh _**Power of Destruction**_ milik Lucifer-sama"

'Kerja bagus, Saiaorg' Batin Sirzech yang juga sedang berada di ruangan itu

Para penonton acara tersebut terutama yang berumur tua pun kaget saat mengetahui ternyata Menma adalah putra dari pahlawan Underworld yang menghilang beberapa tahun lalu. Salah satu tetua yang melihat itu pun berkata "Saiaorg-san. Aku harap kau tidak mengucapkan nama manusia itu lagi, dia sudah menghilang beberapa tahun lalu. Ingat itu!"

'Mereka masih saja berbohong tentang kepergian Naruto / Naruto-niisama / Naruto-kun yang disebabkan oleh mereka' Batin Sirzech, Rias, Saiaorg, Menma dan Grayfia dengan menggelengkan pelan kepala mereka

'Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus membuat mereka mengaku kalau mereka yang membuang otou-sama dari Underworld sekarang juga' Batin Menma yang sudah muak akan kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh para tetua iblis akan ayahnya. Kemudian dia berkata dengan lantang pada para tetua "Hei kakek tua"

Para peserta pertemuan itu kaget karena biasanya Menma selalu sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya atas ajaran Grayfia. Tapi Grayfia yang melihat tatapan mata anaknya itu pun membatin 'Maaf elder-sama, tapi andalah yang membuat anak saya begini. Aku juga sudah muak dengan segala kebohongan ini'

Tetua itu tidak terima atas panggilan dari Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Kau memanggilku apa bocah tengik?"

"Aku bilang kakek tua. Apa kau terlalu tuli sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa mendengarnya?" Tanya Menma santai, tetua itu berusaha menyerang Menma dan Grayfia sudah berisaga untuk membuat tameng es untuk melindungi Menma. Setelah itu dia pun berkata "Cepat jelaskan, kenapa ayahku yang dianggap pahlawan disini bisa diusir dari sini?"

Para penonton dan peserta pertemuan itu kaget saat mendengar perkataan Menma. Melihat ekspresi dari banyak orang yang tidak mendukungnya, sang tetua pun berkata dengan santai "Apa yang kau bilang itu, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh brengsek!" Teriak Menma yang sudah membuat _**Rasengan**_ meskipun bentuknya belum sempurna dan membuat kaget orang-orang yang berada disitu. Kemudian dia berkata dengan nada lebih keras "Cepat ceritakan saat kau membuang ayahku yang sudah berkorban demi Underworld dengan cara memisahkan ayahku dengan ibuku yang masih hamil diriku"

Tetua itu pun diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Menma, dan orang-orang yang mendengarnya pun kaget saat mendengar fakta yang keluar dari mulut Menma. Menma yang melihatnya pun marah dan berkata "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu"

"Menma hentikan. Kau bisa mendapat masalah" Ucap Rias dan Saiaorg yang sudah melihat Menma bersiap melesatkan _**Rasengan **_tidak sempurnanya ke arah tetua itu. Sirzech sudah bangkit dan bersiap menahan serangan Menma yang sudah dilesatkan ke tetua iblis itu dengan _**Power of Destruction **_miliknya tapi dia sudah didahului oleh dinding pasir yang menahan pergerakan Menma

"_**Suna no Tate**_!" Ucap seseorang yang sudah membentuk dinding tebal yang terbuat dari pasir dan pasir itu menahan pergerakan Menma sampai _**Rasengan **_tidak sempurna miliknya menghilang. Sosok itu pun melihat Menma dan berkata "Kau bisa menggunakan _**Rasengan**_, tapi sayangnya itu belum sempurna putraku"

"Otou-sama…" Ucap Menma yang kaget saat melihat Naruto menahan jurusnya dengan tekniknya

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, Naruto" Ucap Sirzech yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan saudara angkatnya yang tidak terduga itu

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Ucap tetua itu yang tidak suka saat tahu dirinya dilindungi oleh Naruto

"Diamlah kakek tua. Kalau aku tidak datang, perutmu itu sudah bolong karena _**Rasengan **_putraku, kau tahu" Balas Naruto dengan nada menyindir, kemudian dia memasukkan pasir itu ke tangannya dan melanjutkan dengan nada dingin "Lagipula aku tidak ingin membiarkan putraku mengotori tangannya untuk orang yang tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang lain"

Grayfia pun datang menghampiri Naruto dan berkata dengan nada bersalah "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa menghentikan Menma-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa Grayfia-chan. Harusnya aku tahu Menma akan hilang kesabaran seperti ini setelah tahu bahwa aku menghilang dari sini karena diusir bukan karena kabur seperti yang dibilang Rias dan Sirzech karena rumor dari para tetua itu" Balas Naruto, Naruto pun melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Kemana otou-sama dan okaa-sama? Mereka tidak datang"

"Mereka tidak datang. Kau ada urusan dengan mereka?" Tanya Sirzech

"Ya, aku ada urusan dengan mereka" Jawab Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Grayfia dengan erat

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke rumah. Mereka sedang bersama istri dan putraku disana" Ucap Sirzech

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Toneri yang menunggu diluar "Tapi tidak apa-apa kan aku membawa dua manusia lain kesini"

"Tidak masalah. Mereka berdua temanmu kan?" Tanya Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Melihat itu Sirzech pun berkata "Kalau begitu, mereka berdua adalah temanku juga. Ayo ikut"

"Ayo, Grayfia-chan, Menma" Ucap Naruto. Kemudian dia, Sirzech, Menma, Grayfia, dan juga Sasuke dan Toneri yang mengikuti mereka keluar dari ruangan pertemuan itu. Rias dan Saiaraog juga ikut mereka berdua ke rumah Rias

Naruto dan yang lain pun sampai di kediaman keluarga Gremory. Saat disana, Naruto pun teringat saat Lucius membawanya pertama kali kerumah itu, saat dia bertemu Sirzech, dan bahkan saat dia menggendong Rias yang saat itu masih kecil. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata Naruto. Sirzech yang melihatnya pun cemas dan berkata

"Hoi, Naruto. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sirzech

"Tidak apa-apa Sirzech, aku hanya teringat saat-saat sewaktu aku masih tinggal disini. Saat aku bertemu denganmu dan menjadi saudaramu, saat aku menggendong Rias yang masih kecil. Aku sudah tidak sadar waktu sudah bergulir begitu cepat" Jawab Naruto

"Tentu saja. Dulu kita berdua hanya remaja yang mencari arti kehidupan. Sekarang kita punya seseorang yang kita cintai dan bahkan anak untuk kita rawat. Kita tidak lagi muda seperti dulu, kita sudah tua Naruto meskipun fisik kita terlihat kalau kita masih muda" Ucap Sirzech

"Aku setuju tentang itu Sirzech. Ayo kita masuk kedalam" Balas Naruto

Naruto dan Sirzech dan diikuti oleh Grayfia, Menma, Sasuke, Toneri, Rias, dan Saiaorg pun masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Gremory. Dan wanita berambut coklat panjang langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Naruto, putraku… Itu kau kan?" Ucap wanita itu yang bernama Velelana Gremory, ibu kandung dari Rias dan Sirzech dan ibu angkat dari Naruto

"Ya okaa-sama, ini aku" Balas Naruto yang membalas pelukan Velelana dengan erat

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto" Ucap pria berwarna rambut merah yang sudah turun dari tangga. Dia adalah Lucius Gremory, ayah kandung dari Rias dan Sirzech dan ayah angkat dari Naruto

"Terima kasih otou-sama" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maaf aku baru menemui kalian hari ini. Rasa takut untuk kemari masih menghantuiku. Aku tidak ingin terusir saat ingin bertemu dengan kalian, tapi tidak lagi"

"Ah, Grayfia-chan" Ucap Velelana, kemudian dia berkata pada Grayfia "Kau dan Menma-kun selama beberapa hari ini dimana saja? Karena tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang setelah pertemuan 4 fraksi dan tiba-tiba saja Sirzech langsung mengangkat Rachel sebagai queennya"

"Maaf Velelana-sama, aku dan Menma-kun beberapa hari ini tinggal dirumah Naruto-kun di dunia manusia" Balas Grayfia

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-kun dan tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Velelana dengan wajah pura-pura yang dibuat kesal olehnya. Dia pun melihat tajam Rias dan Sirzech, kemudian dia berkata "Dan kalian berdua, kalian sudah tahu tapi tidak memberitahuku sama sekali?"

"Jangan salahkan aku okaa-sama, salahkan saja Ria-tan. Karena dia yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto" Balas Sirzech dengan nada ketakutan saat ditatap tajam oleh ibunya

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku, onii-sama no baka. Kau kan tahu sendiri aku jarang pulang kerumah, bagaimana bisa aku memberitahu okaa-sama tentang ini" Ucap Rias yang marah karena tidak terima Sirzech menyalahkan dirinya

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi kalian berdua" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Velelana dan Lucius dan berkata "Okaa-sama, otou-sama, bisa aku bicara suatu hal pada kalian berdua berempat saja? Hanya aku, kalian, dan Grayfia-chan saja"

Grayfia yang mendengarnya pun wajahnya merona dan membatin 'Apa Naruto-kun akan meminta restu dari Velelana-sama dan Lucius-sama ya'

"Tentu saja putraku, ayo ikut aku" Ucap Lucius, kemudian mereka semua pergi ke ruangan khusus yang mempunyai ruangan kedap suara tinggi. Saaat disana dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing, Lucius pun berkata "Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan pada kami nak?"

"Otou-sama, okaa-sama. Aku ingin meminta restu pada kalian" Jawab Naruto

"Naruto-kun, apa kau…" Ucap Velelana

"Ya, okaa-sama. Aku meminta restu kalian untuk menikahi Grayfia-chan, aku sudah melamarnya dan dia terima. Jadi aku tinggal perlu restu dari kalian saja" Potong Naruto, dia pun melihat Lucius dan Velelana dan berkata "Mungkin aku memang tidak punya orang tua kandung lagi, tapi karena aku sudah mengganggap kalian orang tuaku sendiri, jadi aku meminta restu pada kalian. Jadi apa kalian bisa memberi restu padaku untuk menikahi Grayfia-chan… Okaa-sama, otou-sama?"

"Tentu saja, kami bersedia Naruto-kun" Jawab Velelana dengan cepat, kemudian dia berkata sambil menangis haru atas kejadian di depannya ini "Akhirnya kalian berdua bisa bersatu juga. Kami bahagia karena kau memutuskan untuk member restu padamu yang notabene-nya adalah orang tua angkatmu, Naruto-kun"

"Arigatou, otou-sama, okaa-sama" Ucap Naruto yang juga menangis bahagia karena orang tuanya sudah member restu pada dirinya untuk menikahi Grayfia

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikahi Grayfia, Naruto?" Tanya Lucius

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi" Jawab Naruto

"Cepat sekali, Naruto-kun" Ucap Velelana

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah lama meninggalkan Grayfia-chan dan Menma karena pengusiran itu kan" Balas Naruto dan dianggap anggukan setuju oleh Velelana

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kami bantu dalam pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Lucius

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Grayfia-chan dengan ala dewa Shinto, karena jika sesuai dengan para kristiani maka para iblis seperti kalian, Rias, dan Sirzech, tidak akan bisa datang kesana"

"Kau benar" Balas Lucius dan Velelana bersamaan

Naruto pun membuka ponselnya dari kantung jaketnya dan menelpon nomer Leon. Leon pun mengangkat telepon Naruto dan berkata "Moshi, moshi Naruto. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Maaf Leon-sama, aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu malam ini. Karena aku ada urusan dengan orang tua angkatku di Underworld. Sampaikan permintaan maafku ini untuk Lily-sama" Jawab Naruto

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku akan membicarakan hal tentang Iriana-chan secara serius denganmu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, bersenang-senanglah disana. Kau berhak mendapatkannya" Balas Leon yang sudah menutup teleponnya

'Arigatou Leon-sama' Batin Naruto yang sudah memasukkan kembali teleponnya ke kantung

"Jadi… Siapa yang tadi kau telepon, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Velelana

"Ah, itu ketua dari fraksi manusia. Namanya Leon Strife, aku meneleponnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahnya okaa-sama" Jawab Naruto

"Naruto, saat Sirzech dan Serafall bilang bahwa fraksi baru yaitu fraksi manusia memiliki seseorang wakil ketua dengan kekuatan besar… Apakah itu kau?" Tanya Lucius

"Eh, apa itu benar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Velelana

"Itu benar okaa-sama, otou-sama" Jawab Naruto

Greppp

"Okaa-sama sangat bangga padamu, Naruto-kun" Ucap Velelana yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Aku juga sama Naruto. Sebagai orang tua angkatmu, aku bangga sekali padamu Naruto" Ucap Lucius

"Arigatou atas pujiannya, otou-sama, okaa-sama" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar. Sepertinya para penguping diluar ingin tahu apa yang kita lakukan"

Ternyata Naruto sudah menggunakan kemampuan sensornya dan mendeteksi keberadaan Sirzech, Rias, Saiaorg dan juga Menma yang berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi gagal karena mereka lupa bahwa ruangan itu kedap suara, jadi mereka tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mereka berempat pun keluar dan melihat Sirzech, Rias, Saiaorg, dan Menma yang kaget dengan keberadaan mereka

"Jadi kenapa kalian semua menguping disini, Rias-chan, Sirzech, Saiaorg, dan Menma-kun?"

"Tidak kok nenek, kami tidak menguping. Benar kan bibi?" Tanya Menma pada Rias, tapi dibalas injakan sepatu hak tinggi Rias pada kakinya "Wadaoww! Apa-apaan sih kau ini, bibi. Sakit tahu, ttebasa"

Naruto, Grayfia, Sirzech, Velelana, dan Lucius pun menahan tawa saat Menma mengeluarkan kata khas yang dia warisi dari ayahnya. Sedangkan Saiaorg yang baru mendengar perkataan Menma itu pun membatin 'Apa itu ttebasa?'

"Jangan panggil aku bibi, panggil aku nee-sama BODOH!" Teriak Rias di daun telinga Menma dengan keras

"Jangan teriak di telingaku, geez. Aku tidak tuli tahu" Balas Menma

"Sirzech-kun, ada apa ini. Kok ramai sekali" Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah pendek dan membawa seorang anak kecil turun dari tangga rumah, kemudian dia melihat Grayfia dan memeluknya "Ah, Grayfia-chan. Kau kemana saja? Aku rindu padamu tahu"

"Aku juga rindu pada anda, Rachel-sama" Balas Grayfia

Wanita bernama Rachel itu pun melihat Naruto dan dia bertanya pada dia "Uhm, anda siapa ya?"

"Ah, pasti kau istri dari Sirzech ya?" Tanya Naruto, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rachel. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mendapatkan istri yang baik dan sopan, Sirzech"

Sirzech pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Anak angkat dari Lucius-tousama dan Velelana-kaasama serta saudara angkat dari Sirzech Gremory dan Rias Gremory"

"Jadi kau orang yang sering diceritakan oleh Sirzech-kun. Senang sekali bertemu dengan pahlawan Underworld selain Grayfia-chan dan _**Yondai Maou**_ saat ini. Aku merasa sangat terhormat, Naruto-sama" Ucap Rachel dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Ah, jangan seperti itu. Aku hanyalah pembantu supaya Sirzech, Serafall, Ajuka, dan Falbium bisa mengalahkan keturunan dari _**Yondai Maou **_lama. Mereka adalah actor sebenarnya dari kejadian itu" Balas Naruto dengan sopan, kemudian dia membawa Menma dan berkata "Ayo ikut aku, Menma"

"Baik otou-sama" Balas Menma, kemudian mereka berdua pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Toneri. Saat melihat mereka, Menma pun berkata "Siapa mereka berdua, otou-sama? Tadi aku melihat mereka saat keluar dari ruangan pertemuan para iblis muda tapi aku belum mengetahui namanya"

"Mereka adalah sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke dan Otsutsuki Toneri. Mereka akan melatih para peeragemu untuk Rating Games nanti" Jawab Naruto

"Rating Games, tapi aku belum siap otou-sama. Aku bahkan belum memiliki peerage yang lengkap" Ucap Menma

"Soal peerage, kau bisa mencarinya kan… Lagipula Azazel sudah menjadi sensei untuk peerage Rias dan telah membuatkan [**Artificial Sacred Gear**] untuk peerage Sona. Dan apa kau ingin para peeragemu terus menyembunyikan kemampuan mereka tertutupi dan membuat mereka dianggap rendah oleh iblis lain" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Let them, Rise"

"Aku mengerti otou-sama" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melihat Toneri dan Sasuke dan berkata dengan nada sopan "Toneri-san, Sasuke-san. Mohon bantuannya"

"Tenang saja, serahkan saja pada kami" Balas Toneri

"Apapun untuk anak dari sahabatku" Balas Sasuke

"_**Suna no Tate**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan pasir dari tangannya dan membentuk bola yang menutupi tubuh dia, Sasuke, Toneri, dan Menma dari serangan langsung yang ditujukan pada mereka

Boooommmm

Bola tameng Naruto pun masih utuh karena serangan itu, lalu Naruto pun menghilangkan jurus itu dan memasukkan pasir itu ke tangannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Kusanagi**_dan pedang Toneri yang sudah mengeluarkan kugutsunya dan terlihatlah dua orang yang menyerang Naruto tadi

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Naruto. Dan kau mempunyai teknik baru rupanya" Ucap salah satu dari dua orang yang menyerang mereka

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga, Ajuka Astaroth dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Atau bisa kupanggil dengan Ajuka Beelzebub dan Falbium Asmodeus" Balas Naruto dengan datar, tapi dengan senyuman yang sudah tercetak di wajahnya dan membuat bingung Sasuke dan Toneri

-To Be Continued-

Review:

adityapratama081131: Sip, nanti ane bakal buat dia gunain _**Rasengan **_sempurna di Rating Games. Soalnya di chapter ini, Menma udah bisa ngeluarin _**Rasengan**_. Tapi enggak sempurna, karena _**Rasengan **_milik Menma belum terbentuk dengan bulat sempurna seperti Minato, Jiraiya, Naruto, sama Kakashi

Ero Azazel: Masalah biasa para author, kekurangan ide

Zien Nanaze: Lanjut apa tong

Guest: Thanks vroh, tapi chap ini lebih seru kan?

Wid: Ane sih rencana bikin Kaguya ngelawan Sasuke dan Naruto karena mau mencuri kekuatan _**Rikudou **_mereka, dan lalu dia memakai teknik dimensinya buat kembali ke dunia shinobi dan mengambil chakra para shinobi disana

Ryusuke Akairyuu: Masih lama, di chap ini Toneri enggak ketemu sama Serafall. Soalnya disini Yondai Maou yang datang cuma Sirzech, Ajuka dan Falbium, tapi Ajuka dan Falbium keluar sebelum Naruto dan kawan-kawannya datang

Qoha Uzumakey: Masa… Perasaan Shukaku deh. Pas Madara mau nyerang Gaara, Shukaku nahan serangan Gaara dan bilang kalau kekuatannya adalah pertahanan mutlak

Ricardo Lana: Ane belom bisa mastiin yang itu, karena variasi _**Rasengan **_selain yang biasa dan _**Rasenshuriken**_, ane susah buatnya

Kiiroi Kitsune 197: Ane bikin Naru bertarung sama Matatabi abis nikah sama Grayfia kayaknya

Ayub Pratama: Lawan Loki ya… Hmm, lihat saja nanti. Naru aja belum bertemu sama Odin

Master Arkain: Thanks atas sarannya

Devan Boy Steln: Enggak, nanti dia nyari peerage di sekitar wilayah Kuoh. Dan ada secret character yang diminta Naruto menjadi Ultimate Pawn Menma. Klo kekuatan, Naru dalam Bijuu Mode kalah dengan mode Leon yang sudah dalam Darkness Mode, Rikudou Mode seimbang sama Chaos Dragon Mode, yang seimbang lawan leon pas udah make Chaos Dragon True Form Cuma pas Naruto udah make Ashura Kyuubi Mode(AN: Mode terakhir yang dipake Naruto buat lawan Sasuke di Valley of the End dengan bantuan bunshinnya)


	9. Chapter 9: Menma's Rook

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 9: Menma's Rook

Toneri dan Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto, mereka berpikiran kenapa bisa dia tersenyum pada orang yang sudah mencoba menyerang mereka. Setelah sadar dari kebingungannya, Sasuke pun mulai bicara pada Naruto

"Naruto, kau kenal siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, aku tahu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka ini Ajuka Astaroth atau Ajuka Beelzebub dan juga Falbium Glasya-Labolas atau Falbium Asmodeus. Mereka berdua adalah rekan Sirzech sebagai Yondai Maou dan juga sahabatku di Underworld"

"Sahabat… Bagaimana bisa seorang sahabat menyerang sahabatnya sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang mengartikan 'Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?'

Sasuke pun menyadari arti dari tatapan Naruto itu dan berkata "Hei, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku kan sekarang sudah berubah"

"Jadi ada apa kalian berdua kemari?" Tanya Naruto pada Ajuka dan Falbium

"Apakah aku tidak boleh menemui sahabatku sendiri?" Tanya balik Ajuka dengan nada sinis

"Bukan begitu. Aku pikir kalian akan membenciku karena aku meninggalkan Underworld tanpa pamit pada kalian" Jawab Naruto

"Hoaaammzzz… Memang pada awalnya kami marah padamu, apalagi saat itu Grayfia sedang hamil anakmu. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Sirzech, kami berdua tidak marah padamu kok" Ucap Falbium dengan nada malas dan sepertinya dia mengantuk

'Dilihat dari sifat malasnya, orang ini mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru' Batin Sasuke sweatdrop saat melihat sosok Falbium

"Jadi saat aku diusir dari sini, apa saja yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Mengerikan… Saat kau pergi dari sini dan kandungan Grayfia sudah membesar, para tetua memberi rumor palsu kalau anak yang dikandung Grayfia adalah anak Sirzech, tapi Sirzech sudah membantah rumor itu dan dia mengancam jika mereka memberikan rumor palsu tentang kehamilan Grayfia lagi, dia akan menghancurkan tubuh para tetua dengan teknik _**Ruin of Extinct **_miliknya" Jawab Ajuka

"Para tetua sialan itu…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya karena geram dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seharusnya aku bunuh salah satu dari mereka dengan teknik _**Sabaku Sousou **_milikku, kalau aku tahu mereka sudah membuat rumor tidak-tidak tentang Grayfia"

"Ada satu kejadian lagi yang lebih mengerikan… Sewaktu Menma berumur 4 tahun, dia hampir diculik oleh seseorang" Ucap Ajuka dan Menma yang mendengarnya tubuhn_ya _bergetar karena mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu

Naruto pun shock saat mendengar kabar ini, kemudian dia bertanya "Siapa yang melakukannya Ajuka, apa para tetua keparat itu?"

"Bukan… Mereka mana berani membuat ulah kembali setelah diancam oleh Sirzech, aku yakin mereka itu tahu kekuatan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sirzech. Jadi mereka tidak mungkin macam-macam" Jawab Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku pernah mendengar cirri-ciri penculik itu dari Grayfia. Kalau dia salah dia memakai baju hoodie berwarna hitam, mempunyai warna rambut silver seperti Grayfia dan wajahnya mirip dengan mendiang adik Grayfia, Euclid"

'Apa itu Euclid? Tapi apa tujuan sebenarnya dia jika dia benar-benar mendapatkan Menma. Apakah dia akan dijadikan anak buah dari Rizevim atau dia akan dijadikan mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin' Batin Naruto

"Kau memikirkan apa taichou?" Tanya Toneri

"Huh…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dia berkata pada Toneri karena dia tidak pernah mendengar kalau Toneri sekalipun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel taichou "Kau bertanya padaku Toneri?"

"Ya taichou" Jawab Toneri

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto

"Menma!" Teriak Ajuka, kemudian dia menghampiri Menma dan berkata "Apakah peeragemu sudah lengkap, Menma?"

"Belum Ajuka-ossan" Jawab Menma

"Owh, sayang sekali. Padahal jika sudah lengkap. Kau bisa berpartisipasi dalam Rating Games" Ucap Ajuka

"Tenang saja Menma, kau pasti akan mendapatkan anggota peerage baru. Aku yakin padamu, karena kau adalah anakku ttebayo" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menepuk kepala Menma dengan pelan dan mengelus-ngelus rambutnya

'Arigatou tou-chan' Batin Menma

"Oh ya, Menma. Aku lupa, seharusnya aku memberikanmu ini dari tadi tapi karena aku rindu dengan ayahmu, aku jadi ngobrol terus dengan ayahmu" Ucap Ajuka yang memberikan sebuah bidak Evil Pieces kepada Menma, tapi bidak itu bukan sembarang bidak Evil Piece. Tapi bidak Mutation Evil Piece

"Mutation Evil Pieces… Ajuka-ossan, ini untukku?" Tanya Menma saat menerima bidak itu dari tangan Ajuka

"Iya, itu pesanan dari ibumu beberapa hari lalu untukmu. Sebenarnya itu sudah jadi 2 hari yang lalu, tapi karena kau tidak pernah kelihatan di Underworld 2 hari ini, aku menyimpannya sampai aku menemuimu" Jawab Ajuka

"Arigatou Ajuka-ossan" Ucap Menma, dan kemudian dia membatin 'Arigatou kaa-chan'

"Oy Ajuka…" Ucap Naruto, Ajuka pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma ke Naruto

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ajuka

"Pedang yang kutitipkan padamu, apa masih ada?" Balas Naruto

"Tentu saja masih" Jawab Ajuka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, ayo ikut denganku"

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Toneri dan Sasuke "Kalian berdua ingin ikut atau kembali ke kediaman Gremory?"

"Lebih baik aku ikut saja, aku penasaran dengan pedangmu itu" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku juga sama dengan Sasuke" Jawab Toneri

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Falbium dan berkata "Bagaimana denganmu, Falbium?"

"Nah, aku saat ini sedang malas untuk pergi ke rumah Ajuka dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur dikasurku yang empuk. Mungkin lain kali" Jawab Falbium yang sudah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya

'Dasar pemalas' Batin Naruto saat melihat kepergian Falbium

'Sifatnya benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan si rusa pemalas itu' Batin Sasuke

"Menma, kau ingin pulang atau ikut denganku?" Tanya Naruto

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Nanti para anggota peerageku khawatir" Jawab Menma yang sudah menjalan menjauh dari Naruto

Menma saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah kediaman klan Gremory, tapi tiba-tiba dia disambut dengan lemparan bola berwarna orange sebesar bola kasti dari belakangnya, dia pun menghindar dan seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat Menma dalam-dalam

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Menma

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku" Jawab orang misterius itu, kemudian dia berlari ke arah Menma dan berkata "_**La Bomba**_!"

Duaaaarrrr

Menma berhasil menghindari serangan orang itu, kemudian dia melihat dampak kerusakan yang dihasilkan orang tersebut dan membatin 'Hebat sekali orang itu, sekali pukul tanahnya langsung terbelah seperti ini. Mengerikan'

Tap

Menma mendarat dengan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu dan orang itu melihat Menma dan berkata "Kau hebat juga bocah, tapi sekarang adalah saatnya menghabisimu"

Tap

Tap

"Kami berdua tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh King kami" Ucap Roxas yang sudah berdiri di depan Menma

"Maaf Menma-sama, hanya kami berdua yang sempat datang kesini dengan cepat. Yang lain masih dalam perjalanan" Ucap Edge yang berada disebelah Roxas

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kalahkan dia sebelum yang lain datang" Balas Menma

"Datanglah, _**Oathkeeper**_! _**Oblivion**_!" Ucap Roxas dan secara ajaib muncul dua keyblade di kedua tangannya

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, _**Plua**_!" Ucap Edge, kemudian dia diselimuti aura berwarna hitam dan bajunya berubah menjadi outfit ninja dengan masker dan kunai di tangannya

"Hahahaha, ayo kita mulai kalau begitu" Ucap orang itu dan kemudian dia langsung melesat ke arah Menma "_**Divine Smash**_!"

"_**Ice Shield**_!" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat tameng es di depannya dan bertubrukan dengan jurus orang itu

Crannnnkkk

'Sial, tameng es milikku sudah mulai pecah' Batin Menma yang mulai memfokuskan energinya untuk memperkuat teknik tameng es-nya

Melihat itu, Edge pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung melompat dan melemparkan banyak kunai yang berada di kantung tas kecilnya dan membuat hujan kunai yang mengarah ke orang itu "_**Dancing Edge**_!"

Craassshhh

Crasssshhh

Crasssshhh

Orang itu pun terpukul mundur oleh serangan Edge, kemudian dia berkata "Menarik, kalian membuat darahku untuk bertarung semakin mendidih"

Di rumah dan juga laboratorium tempat penelitian milik Ajuka, Naruto merasa kesal kepada Ajuka karena harus dibuat menunggu olehnya karena dia lupa tempat dia menaruh pedang miliknya. Melihat itu dia pun melihat Ajuka dengan kesal dan berkata

"Hei, Ajuka. Sebenarnya kau taruh pedangku itu dimana sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal

"Sabar sebentar kenapa" Balas Ajuka dengan nada tidak kalah sewot, kemudian dia melihat pedang hitam dengan gagang berwarna merah dan berkata "Ini dia…"

"Sini aku lihat" Ucap Naruto yang mengambil paksa pedangnya dari Ajuka, kemudian dia berkata "Masih bagus dan terlihat tajam, aku pikir kau akan membiarkan pedangku bulukan dan berkarat Ajuka"

"Heh, mana mungkin aku memperlakukan barang titipan seperti itu" Balas Ajuka tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto

Sasuke pun melihat pedang Naruto dan berkata "Pedangmu bagus juga Naruto, kau mau tukar dengan _**Kusanagi**_ milikku?"

"Ogah…" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kecewa dan Ajuka dan Toneri yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian dia berkata pada Toneri "Sepertinya aku merasakan kalau Menma sedang dalam masalah. Ayo kita kesana"

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Menma, Roxas, dan juga Edge melawan seseorang yang misterius… Saat ini ketiga orang itu masih frustasi dan kebingungan untuk mengalahkan orang yang menjadi lawannya itu karena orang itu mempunyai serangan yang kuat dan pertahanan yang lumayan kokok

"Cih… Bagaimana kita mengalahkannya kalau begini? Pertahanannya sangat hebat dan kekuatan pukulannya juga luar biasa, kita serasa melawan seorang _**Rook **_dari stray devil" Tanya Edge pada Roxas dan Menma

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini… Tidak ada cara lain" Jawab Roxas, kemudian tubuhnya bersinar dan dia berkata "_**Drive Form**_!"

Setelah sinar itu menghilang, jaket hoodie yang mengelilingi tubuh Roxas pun berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan juga di celananya muncul rantai berwarna perak, kemudian dia berkata "_**Valor Mode**_!"

"Heh, kau menggunakan kekuatanmu itu Roxas. Kalau kau pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu, aku dan Menma-sama tidak akan tanggung jawab" Ucap Edge dengan nada menyindir

"Terserah kau saja" Balas Roxas, kemudian dia berkata "_**Shift**_!"

Sringgg

'Dimana dia?' Batin orang misterius itu saat melihat Roxas menghilang dengan cepat

Sringgg

"Kena kau, _**Swordjab**_!" Ucap Roxas yang sudah muncul di depannya dan juga langsung mementalkan orang itu ke atas dengan keyblade miliknya, kemudian dia melompat ke atas dan mengeluarkan jurusnya "_**Double**_-_**Sword Slash**_!"

Craaassshhh

Craaassshhh

Craaassshhh

Craaassshhh

"_**Dual Ignite**_!" Ucap Roxas yang pedang _**Oblivion**_ miliknya sudah mengeluarkan energi kegelapan dan pedang _**Oathkeeper **_miliknya yang sudah mengeluarkan energi cahaya "_**The End**_!"

Boooooommmmm

Orang itu dihempaskan oleh Roxas dengan pedangnya. Roxas pun melihat tubuh orang itu masih bisa bergerak, kemudian dia melakukan teknik _**Glide **_miliknya untuk berselancar di udara dan membatin 'Orang macam apa dia… Aku belum pernah melihat ada orang yang masih bisa bergerak setelah menerima teknik _**The End **_milikku selain Sora-sensei'

"Serangan itu lumayan sakit tadi" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku…"

"Oh benarkah…" Ucap Edge, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, keluarlah, _**Jiptus**_! I summon thee!

Senjata Edge berganti menjadi sebuah kapak, kemudian dia mengarahkan kepaknya ke arah orang itu dan berkata "_**Crazed Burial**_!"

'Kuso, apa-apaan ini' Batin orang itu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertutupi oleh semacam peti mati berukuran besar

"Sekarang dia tidak akan bisa bergerak, gunakan jurus terhebat kita masing-masing, Roxas! Edge!" Perintah Menma

"Hn" Balas Edge

"Baiklah" Balas Roxas

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Menma yang tangannya sudah membentuk sebuah handseal

Booooffff

Booooffff

Muncul dua bunshin disebelah Menma, dia pun membatin 'Dua bunshin sepertinya cukup'

"Apa kau percaya apa yang barusan aku lihat, Roxas?" Tanya Edge

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga melihatnya. Menma-sama bisa menggandakan dirinya, sepertinya ini berkat didikan Naruto-sama" Jawab Roxas, dan Edge mengangguk setuju atas pemikiran Roxas

"Kalian berpencarlah!" Perintah Menma kepada para bunshinnya, para bunshin milik Menma pun menjalankan tugas yang diberikan boss-nya dengan baik. Kemudian Menma mengumpulkan _**Demonic Power **_kedua tangannya dan berkata "_**Ice Dragon Cannon**_!"

"_**Ice Dragon Cannon**_!"

"_**Ice Dragon Cannon**_!"

Booooommmm

Booooommmm

Booooommmm

"Giliran kita…" Ucap Roxas, kemudian dia mengeluarkan skillnya "_**Dual Ignite**_! _**The End**_!"

Booooommmm

"_**Soul Burst**_!" Ucap Edge yang sudah mengeluarkan semacam roh yang terus menyerang orang misterius yang terkurung di teknik milik Edge

Craaasssshhhh

Craaasssshhhh

Craaasssshhhh

Prannnnkkkkk

Teknik _**Crazed Burial **_milik Edge pun hancur dan memuntahkan sosok orang misterius itu yang sudah dalam kondisi babak beluar, tapi dia masih bisa menyeringai. Melihat itu Edge pun berkata "Dia sudah kalah, tapi masih bisa menyeringai. Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Berhati-hatilah, dia merencanakan sesuatu" Ucap Menma

"**Hahahahaha**!" Tawa orang itu terdengar semakin keras dan serasa menusuk-nusuk tubuh Menma, Roxas, dan Edge dan tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bercahaya dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada yang berat "**Rasakan kekuatan dari **_**God Hand Mode**_, **iblis**…"

Orang itu pun berencana menyerang mereka bertiga, tapi ada suara yang mereka kenal menghampiri mereka "Help us, _**Bahamut**_!"

Setelah perkataan itu muncul lingkaran sihir di atas langit dan keluarlah sosok naga besar dan dengan mulut yang besar, Menma yang menyadari siapa yang menolongnya pun berkata "Syukurlah kau sudah sampai disini, Haruka"

Monster bernama _**Bahamut **_itu mengumpulkan energy di mulutnya dan mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk laser "_**Mega Flare**_!"

Boooooommmmm

Serangan laser dari _**Bahamut **_berhasil mementalkan orang itu beberapa meter, kemudian Haruka muncul di belakang Menma dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Menma-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Haruka-chan. Tenang saja" Balas Menma

"Edge-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa kan, kau membuatku khawatir tahu" Ucap Nell yang baru datang bersamaHomura, Rias, dan Saiaorg

"Gomen…" Balas Edge

Pletakkk

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau suka sekali mendapat masalah sih, dasar magnet masalah!" Teriak Rias pada Menma

"Urusai bibi! Lagipula memangnya aku yang minta kalau aku akan punya banyak masalah, HAH!" Balas Menma karena tidak terima atas perkataan Rias

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku bibi, panggil aku nee-sama!" Semprot Rias, mereka pun tidak menyadari kalau _**Drive Form **_milik Roxas sudah menghilang dan tubuhnya oleng karena kelelahan tapi tubuhnya ditahan supaya tidak jatuh oleh seseorang

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Roxas-kun?" Tanya orang yang membantu Roxas tadi

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sona-sama" Jawab Roxas. Yup, ternyata orang yang menolongnya adalah Sona Sitri yang datang bersamaan dengan para peeragenya

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil saja aku dengan suffix-chan seperti biasa" Ucap Sona

"Itu tidak bisa Sona-sama, karena kalau saya memanggilmu begitu maka saya akan terasa seperti tidak mempunyai rasa hormat terhadap salah satu heiress dari 72 pillar yang tersisa" Balas Roxas. Sona pun menghela nafas setelah mendengar balasan dari Roxas

"Jadi Sona, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Tanya Rias, kemudian dia menyeringai dan meneruskan "Apa kau kangen dan mencoba menemui Knight dari keponakanku ini?"

"Te..Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Sona dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, kemudian dia meneruskan sambil menunjuk tubuh Roxas "Aku hanya merasakan ada aura kuat dari 3 orang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang, terlebih dari dia"

"Roxas-kun, jangan bilang kau habis menggunakan kekuatan _**Drive Form **_milikmu tadi?" Tanya Haruka dengan ekspresi marah dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Roxas, kemudian dia meneruskan "Roxas-kun, kau tahu kan resiko penggunaan teknik itu. Kau bisa kelelahan setiap menggunakan teknik itu terlebih jika kau menggunakan _**Master Form**_. Kau bisa mati"

Sona pun terkejut dengan perkataan Haruka dan berniat ingin memerahi Roxas juga, tapi kemudian Roxas membalas dengan datar "Tenang sajalah Haruka, aku hanya menggunakan _**Valor Form **_saja kok. Lagipula kami itu melawan seseorang manusia dengan kekuatan abnormal. Jadi jika aku tidak melakukannya, kesempatan kami untuk menang itu tipis sekali"

"Hei kau liat Menma-sama, saat Haruka sedang memarahi Roxas. Mereka terlihat seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya ya?" Tanya Edge

"Kau benar, aku jadi teringat saat kaa-chan memarahiku karena aku membuat kerusuhan di Underworld karena mengerjai bibiku dan Sona-neechan" Jawab Menma

'Sejak kapan Menma memanggil Grayfia-neesama dengan sebutan kaa-chan bukan okaa-sama lagi?' Batin Rias, Saiaorg dan Sona yang baru pertama kali mendengar Menma memanggil Grayfia dengan sebutan kaa-chan bukan okaa-sama seperti biasa

"Diam kalian berdua!" Teriak Haruka pada Menma dan Edge, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kalian berdua, bukannya memberi tahu efek samping dari teknik itu pada Roxas-kun. Kalian malah membiarkannya menggunakan itu, kalian ingin Roxas-kun mati HAH!

"Maaf Haruka / Haruka-chan" Balas Edge dan Menma

"Sudah jangan salahkan mereka. Itu salahku bukan mereka" Ucap Roxas, kemudian dia melihat orang misterius itu bangkit setelah menerima serangan dari summon milik Haruka dan sedang berlari ke arah Menma dan kawan-kawan "Holy shit! Dia masih bisa bergerak setelah mendapatkan serangan telak dari _**Bahamut**_, sebenarnya dia punya nyawa berapa sih"

"Minggir! Biar aku yang akan menyerang dia" Ucap Menma yang sudah memfokuskan chakra di tangannya dan membentuk _**Rasengan**_, meskipun belum sempurna

"Menma, minggirlah. Biar aku dan Saiaorg yang melawannya. Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangnya dengan _**Rasengan **_milikmu, teknik itu belum sempurna karena belum membulat sepenuhnya" Ucap Rias

"Aku tidak peduli! Walaupun _**Rasengan **_milikku belum sempurna, aku akan tetap mengalahkannya. Karena itu adalah jalan ninja yang diwariskan tou-chan padaku, ttebasa!" Balas Menma, kemudian _**Rasengan **_membulat secara sempurna dan membuat Rias dan Saiaorg terbelalak saat melihat Menma bisa mengubah _**Rasengan **_miliknya menjadi sempurna karena tekad dan jalan ninja yang diwarisi ayahnya

"_**Divine Smash**_!"

"_**Rasengan**_!"

Boooooooommmmm

Serangan mereka pun beradu, tapi serangan _**Rasengan**_ Menma terbukti jauh lebih kuat daripada teknik orang itu dan menghempaskan dia jauh ke belakang. Menma pun menghampiri sosok misterius itu yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya

"Siapa namamu bocah? Kau hebat bisa mengalahkanku" Tanya orang itu

"Namaku Menma, Uzumaki Menma" Jawab Menma

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku adalah Gene" Balas orang bernama Gene itu

"Jadi Gene, kenapa kau menyerangku?" Tanya Menma

"Karena kau adalah devil" Jawab Gene singkat

"Jadi kau exorcist?" Tanya Menma

"Nah, bukan. Aku adalah pengembara yang bertugas membunuh iblis-iblis yang ada di dunia ini. Karena mereka selalu mengganggu dan membunuh kami para manusia" Jawab Gene

"Cih… Kau pikir aku adalah iblis yang seperti itu?" Tanya Menma dengan alis yang terangkat

"Bukannya iya. Iblis itu selalu membenci manusia karena mereka diturunkan dari surge karena mereka telah menjebak manusia pertama supaya dia bisa dikeluarkan dari surge oleh Tuhan, dan akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk menuntus balas pada manusia" Jawab Gene

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan memusnahkan ras dari ayahku begitu saja?" Tanya Menma

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas Gene dengan nada bingung

"Aku adalah half-devil. Ayahku adalah manusia dan ibuku adalah iblis. Lagipula ibuku mengajarkanku untuk bekerja sama dengan manusia dan menghormati manusia karena darah dari dalam tubuhku, aku juga merupakan seorang manusia meskipun aku memiliki darah iblis dari ibuku" Jawab Menma

Gene pun merasa bersalah dengan orang ini, dia menyerangnya tanpa alasan hanya karena dia pikir iblis selalu membenci manusia dan mencoba memusnahkan mereka satu persatu. Kemudian Edge datang dan berkata "Bunuh dia, Menma-sama sebelum dia lolos"

"Aku tidak yakin Menma akan membunuh orang itu" Ucap Rias saat mendengar perkataan Edge

"Apa maksudmu, buchou?" Tanya Akeno yang berada disebelahnya

"Lihat saja nanti, Akeno" Jawab Rias

"Jadilah anggota peerageku…" Ucap Menma

Perkataan Menma itu pun dibalas teriakan dari jauh oleh Edge "Jangan bercanda Menma-sama! Dia hampir membunuh kita tadi, apa kau lupa!"

"Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua Edge" Balas Menma

"Tch" Gerutu Edge karena tidak suka dengan keputusan Menma

'Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan hal ini' Batin Rias dengan tersenyum

"Apa itu peerage?" Tanya Gene

"Kau akan aku reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan juga menjadi budak iblisku. Tapi bagiku, kalian semua yang sudah menjadi anggota peerageku tidak aku anggap sebagai budak tapi sebagai keluarga dan juga saudaraku" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kalau kau bergabung menjadi anggota peerageku. Kau akan bisa menendang bokong para iblis liar yang selalu membuat masalah dengan manusia. Kau setuju kan?"

Gene pun memikirkan hal itu matang-matang dan dia pun teringat dengan perkataan Menma tentang keluarga. Dia memang menginginkan seseorang yang menggangapnya sebagai keluarganya, kemudian dia memutuskan "Baiklah, aku bersedia"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" Ucap Menma yang sudah mengeluarkan Evil Piece miliknya dan bidak rook miliknya dan membuatnya membatin 'Sudah kuduga, pertahanan dan juga kekuatan serangnya memang cocok sebagai rook'

"Atas nama Uzumaki Menma. Aku mereinkarnasikan dirimu, Gene sebagai rook milikmu" Ucap Menma, kemudian setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu tangan kiri Gene pun berganti menjadi tangan dengan tato berwarna hitam, sangat berbeda dengan tangan kanan Gene yang tatonya berwarna kuning membuat Menma bertanya "Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu, Gene?"

"Ini adalah _**Devil Hand**_, counterpart dari _**God Hand **_milikku. Sepertinya setelah aku direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis telah membuatku mendapatkan kekuatan dari _**Devil Hand**_" Jawab Gene

"_**God Hand**_… Apa itu semacam [**Sacred Gear**]?" Tanya Menma

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat aku melawan seseorang di Boston karena menyerang seorang kakek tua. Tangan kananku dipotong olehnya dengan pedangnya, tapi kakek tua yang kuselamatkan itu memberikan tangan ini padaku. Dan aku merasa lebih kuat setelah memiliki tangan ini. Apalagi jika sudah memasuki _**God Mode**_, maka kekuatanku hampir sama dengan kekuatan Tuhan" Jawab Gene dan dibalas oleh tatapan shock oleh Rias dan Sona serta para peeragenya dan para peerage Menma dan juga diri Menma sendiri

'Tidak aku sangka, aku mendapat peerage sekuat ini' Batin Menma

'Kau memang beruntung Menma. Aku harap dengan peeragemu ini kesempatan menangmu di _**Rating Games **_akan semakin besar' Batin Rias

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan peerage baru, selamat ya Menma" Ucap Naruto yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama dengan Toneri dan Sasuke

"Tou-chan, jadi kau melihatku sedari aku, Roxas, dan Edge melawan Gene?" Tanya Menma

"Ya, aku melihat kalian sejak Roxas menggunakan serangannya yang bernama _**The End **_itu" Jawab Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolong kami, ttebasa. Kami hampir mati kau tahu?" Tanya Menma

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sebesar mana kemampuanmu putraku. Aku kagum kau bisa menggunakan jutsu dari chakra yang kuwariskan padamu dan sihir es yang diwariskan dari ibumu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga melihatmu sudah berhasil menyempurnakan _**Rasengan **_milikmu. Jadi aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu"

Naruto pun melemparkan pedang yang didapatkannya dari Ajuka ke arah Menma dan ditangkap oleh Menma. Kemudian Menma pun berkata "Tou-chan, pedang apa ini ttebasa?"

"Itu pedang dari tempat kelahiran nenekmu, namanya _**Uzushio no Ken**_. Jaga pedang itu baik-baik, kalau kau ingin belajar memakainya. Kau bisa memintaku atau Sasuke untuk mengajarimu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Menma sebelum pergi dengan Toneri dan Sasuke "Ingat Menma, masih ada satu tahap lagi yang harus kau lakukan untuk benar-benar menyempurnakan _**Rasengan **_milikmu"

"Apa itu tou-chan?" Tanya Menma

"Menggabungkan kekuatan element milikmu dengan _**Rasengan **_milikmu" Jawab Naruto yang sudah pergi dengan Sasuke dan Toneri dan meninggalkan Menma dan kawan-kawan

"Tunggu aku, tou-chan!" Teriak Menma yang sudah mengejar ayahnya bersamaan dengan para peeragenya dan juga Rias dan Saiaorg

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Namikaze Anwar: Enggak, yang lanjutin saudara ane. Jadi tunggu aja

Adityapratama081131: Thanks vroh

Ashalim 31: Ya, tunggu aja entar. Tapi masih lama, soalnya Naruto belum ngalahin _**Matatabi **_sampe _**Kurama**_

Draknamikaze SS: Kata siapa, belum tentu lah

LunaticGear: Bang Randi, kata siapa. Ini nama-nama dari DNS ane sendiri kok. Kalo Leon dan Levi udah ada dari semenjak ane belum pernah baca DNS bang Randi. Tetsuya… Itu nama udah mainstream ane pakai sebagai OC di buku fanfic ane, so why not?

Arafim123: Ini udah lanjut kok

Wid: Tentu, Oro juga ada dan bakal make ET kaya Kabuto

Ero Azazel: Thanks

Guest: Perasaan udah dikasih tau deh. Baca balesan review di chapter 8

Devan Boy Steln: Penyerangan Underworld ada, pertemuan dewa utara pasti ada soalnya nanti Sasuke kan ketemu Rossweise, kalo ada pertemuan dewa utara udah pasti ada penyerangan Loki kan

Zaldy844: Abis Naru married sama Grayfia


	10. Chapter 10: The Shocking Revelation

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x (Secret), Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 10: The Shocking Revelations

5 hari setelah pertarungan antara Roxas, Edge, dan Menma melawan Gene… Menma saat ini sedang berusaha memasukkan kekuatan elemen es-nya ke dalam _**Rasengan**_ miliknya, tapi tidak berhasil-berhasil

'Huft… Huft… Huft… Ternyata tahap terakhir _**Rasengan **_ini sulit sekali' Batin Menma yang sedang mencoba menarik nafas dengan teratur karena terlalu berlebihan dalam latihan

"Yo, Menma-sama" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Menma

Menma pun menengok ke arah belakang badannya dan melihat sang pemanggil yang ternyata adalah Roxas dan Gene beserta Edge dan Homura disampingnya "Ternyata kalian… Roxas, Edge, Gene, dan Homura"

"Aku lihat kau latihan dengan keras, Menma-sama" Ucap Edge yang melihat King-nya dalam keadaan letih

"Ya, tapi aku belum berhasil menggabungkan elemen es-ku dengan _**Rasengan **_milikku" Balas Menma dengan nada kecewa, kemudian dia bertanya "Oh ya, kaa-chan, tou-chan, dan Haruka-chan, dan Nell beserta Sasuke-san dan Toneri-san?"

"Naruto-sama beserta Toneri-san dan Sasuke-san sudah berangkat ke markas fraksi manusia untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Sedangkan Grayfia-sama, Haruka, dan Nell sedang mencari alat-alat perlengkapan untuk pernikahan orang tua anda Menma-sama seperti baju pengantin, dan lain-lain" Jawab Homura

Menma pun melihat langit dan tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata "Pada akhirnya, kaa-chan dan tou-chan akan menikah juga dan aku akan memiliki keluarga yang utuh"

"Aku turut bahagia untuk keluargamu, Menma" Ucap Gene yang dengan santai memanggil Menma dengan namanya saja, tapi Menma tidak peduli dengan itu

"Sama-sama, Gene" Balas Menma, kemudian dia bertanya "Bagaimana perburuan iblis liarmu, sukses?"

"Sukses sih… Tapi mereka semua terlalu lemah, aku jadi bosan" Jawab Gene dengan bosan

'Itu karena kau terlalu kuat, bodoh' Batin yang lain kecuali Menma

"Karena suasana hatiku sedang senang hari ini. Ayo kita jalan-jalan, ttebasa" Ucap Menma dengan semangat. Melihat teman-temannya kecuali Gene sepertinya akan menolak permintaan dia, dia pun meneruskan "Aku yang akan mentraktir kalian ramen, bagaimana?"

'Setiap dia mengajak jalan-jalan, selalu saja begini. Aku sudah bosan makan makanan berair itu' Batin Roxas sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia berkata "Apa makanannya tidak bisa yang lain Menma-sama?"

"Emangnya kenapa, apa kalian bosan?" Tanya Menma dengan nada santai

"TENTU SAJA BOSAN!" Teriak Edge, Roxas, dan Homura yang biasanya kalem jadi ikut-ikutan berteriak. Menma yang mendengar teriakan mereka itu pun menutup telinganya dengan tangannya supaya telinganya tidak tuli. Setelah itu Edge pun berkata "Setiap kau mengajak kami jalan-jalan di Underworld… Selalu saja kau mentraktir ramen, bahkan kau pernah memaksa Lucifer-sama dan Grayfia-sama supaya di Underworld membuka kedai ramen untuk tempat makanmu. Memangnya kau tidak bosan apa memakan makanan berair itu?"

"Tidak" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana bisa aku bosan untuk memakan makanan para dewa yang enak dan menggiurkan, bahkan dengan mencium bau-nya saja aku sudah ketagihan"

'Sudah aku duga dia akan berkata seperti itu' Batin Roxas sambil menghela nafas pasrah

'Sejak kapan dewa makan makanan seperti ramen?' Batin Edge yang sweatdrop saat mendengar perkataan Menma tentang ramen yang merupakan makanan para dewa

'Tidak ada yang akan menang jika berdebat tentang ramen dengan Menma-sama, aku lupa fakta itu' Batin Homura, kemudian mereka bertiga berkata "Terserah kau saja deh, Menma-sama"

"Yosh! Begitu dong, ttebasa. Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu ya. Kalian tunggu disini" Ucap Menma yang sudah masuk ke rumahnya dan melesat ke arahkamarnya

'Mereka berempat aneh…' Batin Gene yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa disadari oleh Roxas, Edge, dan Homura

-With The Girls-

Grayfia, Haruka, dan Nell yang bersama dengan Rias dan Sona saat ini sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan di Kuoh. Mereka sedang mencari baju yang akan dipakai Grayfia untuk pernikahannya dengan Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini onee-sama, motifnya bagus lho" Ucap Rias yang memberikan sebuah gaun pada Grayfia

"Iya, kau benar Rias-chan" Balas Grayfia yang melihat baju pemberian Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Terima kasih ya, Rias-chan. Kalau begitu onee-sama akan mencoba baju ini dulu"

Saat Grayfia menuju ke tempat untuk mengganti bajunya, Haruka pun bertanya pada Rias dengan nada bingung "Rias-sama, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bisa menyukai Issei-san?"

"E..Emangnya kenapa kau tanya aku begitu, Haruka-chan?" Balas Rias dengan terbata-bata dan rona merah sudah tercetak di pipi Rias

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kata para peeragemu, Issei-san itu sangat mesum sekali kan. Selalu nafsu jika melihat oppai… Kalau saja aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah jadikan dia makanan buat _**Bahamut**_" Ucap Haruka dengan nada santai

'Dia bicara hal sekejam itu dengan sesantai itu. Kau harus berhati-hati dalam hidupmu jika kau benar-benar mencintai Haruka-chan, Menma. Atau kau akan menjadi snack buat _**Bahamut **_nanti' Batin Rias yang merinding melihat sikap pacar keponakannya ini yang lembut tapi memiliki sifat kejam dalam dirinya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku dulu kurang menyukainya karena hal itu juga. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin mencintainya, karena dia selalu bertekad ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting baginya, sama seperti onii-chan… Terlebih lagi saat dia menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan yang tidak kuharapkan dengan Raiser"

"Jadi begitu ya…" Ucap Haruka dengan pose berpikir, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir dia memakai guna-guna pada kau dan Akeno-san, buktinya Koneko-san tidak menyukainya kan"

"Tentu saja tidak" Balas Rias yang sweatdrop akan pemikiran Haruka yang sedangkal itu pada kekasihnya

"Yang aku bingung malah Sona-sama loh, Haruka" Ucap Nell dengan tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku, Ellis-san?" Tanya Sona pada Nell

"Aku heran kok Sona-sama yang pendiam, strict, dan bossy bisa menyukai anak rebel seperti Roxas ya?" Ucap Nell dengan tepat sasaran, dan yang ditanya pun wajahnya memerah karena malu

"No comment" Balas Sona yang wajahnya masih memerah dan Rias pun menyadari itu

"Dia memang menyukai Roxas, tapi karena dia tsundere dia gengsi mengatakannya pada Roxas" Sindir Rias, dan membuat sang sahabat mendeathglarenya dengan tajam

"Apa kau bilang Rias?" Tanya Sona yang tidak terima atas sindiran Rias

"Tidak ada tsundere-chan" Jawab Rias

"Grrr…." Ucap Sona dengan geram, dia ingin membalas sindiran Rias tapi dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kemudian dia menyeringai saat menyadari sesuatu, dan berkata "Tomato…"

"Apa?" Tanya Rias dengan nada bingung, karena sepertinya Sona sedang mengatakan nickname dari Naruto yang selalu membuatnya jengkel

"Aku bilang tomat, Rias" Jawab Sona dengan santai

"Waaa!" Teriak Rias, yang menutup mulut Sona dengan tangannya, kemudian dia berbisik "Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Sewaktu kau diledek oleh Naruto-nii… Kan aku ada disana. Katanya mukamu bulat dan rambutmu merah seperti tomat" Jawab Sona

'Naruto-nii! Gara-gara nama panggilan aneh darimu ini, aku jadi disindir oleh Sona, hiks' Batin Rias yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sona dan menangis

"Dasar tomat cengeng" Sindir Sona

"Apa kau bilang bambina?" Tanya Rias yang mulai kesal dengan sindiran Sona

"Tomat!"

"Bambina!"

"Dada sapi!"

"Papan cucian!"

'Mereka mulai lagi…' Batin Haruka dan Nell yang melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat yang sedang saling menyindir ini

"Kalian sedang apa sih, kok banyak yang menonton begitu?" Tanya Grayfia yang baru datang

"Tidak apa-apa onee-sama / Grayfia-sama" Balas Rias dan Sona. Kemudian tanpa disadari Grayfia, mereka mulai mendeathglare satu sama lain dan membatin 'Awas kau disekolah'

Menma yang saat ini sedang berada di kedai ramen mulai memakan ramennya yang ke 20, dan jika lebih banyak lagi maka akan membuat sang ayah yang merupakan maniak ramen bangga. Edge, Roxas, dan Homura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kesetanan King-nya dalam memakan ramen. Menma lalu melihat Gene yang sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramennya

"Kau tidak mau tambah, Gene?" Tanya Menma

"Tidak perlu, Menma. Aku sudah kenyang" Balas Gene, kemudian dia melihat rekan satu timnya dan berkata "Kalian bertiga makannya lama sekali, sama seperti siput. Padahal makanan bernama ramen ini lumayan enak lho"

"Bukan lumayan enak lagi, tapi super enak" Ucap Menma yang merasa bahwa ucapan Gene tentang rasa ramen itu salah

"Enak sih enak, tapi…." Ucap mereka bertiga, kemudian mereka lanjutkan sambil menunjuk Menma "Kami bosan tahu! Mentang-mentang ramen makanan kesukaanmu, kau masa menyuruh kami makan ini terus"

"Hehehehe, maaf-maaf… Nanti aku bawa kalian ke restoran lain deh" Balas Menma dengan santai

Setelah Menma mengatakan itu, erlihatlah kerumunan kerumunan orang dan ada orang yang berkata sambil menunjuk sosok orang berambut merah auburn di tengah kerumunan "Aku tidak percaya, Risette datang kesini"

"Kau kenal orang yang ada di tengah kerumunan orang itu, ossan?" Tanya Menma pada orang yang berkata tadi

"Kau tidak kenal Risette! Sebenarnya kau ini tinggal dimana sih, dibawah tanah?" Ucap orang itu tidak percaya karena Menma tidak bisa mengenal gadis bernama Risette itu

'Aku memang tinggal dibawah tanah sih, tepatnya Underworld. Tapi itu dulu' Batin Menma, kemudian dia membalas "Maaf tuan, tapi saya turis yang datang dari negara lain. Jadi aku tidak kenal gadis yang bernama Risette itu"

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf pemuda-san" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu adalah Risette, nama aslinya Rise Kujikawa. Dia adalah artis dan bintang iklan yang terkenal di Jepang. Dia sempat berhenti untuk membantu neneknya berdagang tofu di wilayah bernama Yasoinaba, tapi setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan karirnya dan sekarang karirnya melejit"

"Owh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu, arigatou atas infonya ossan" Ucap Menma

"Sama-sama pemuda-san, kalau begitu aku permisi" Balas orang itu yang sudah pergi ke arah gadis bernama Rise itu

Saat Menma melihat seluruhnya wajah gadis itu yang sudah berhasil lolos dari kerubungan masyarakat itu, Menma pun membatin saat dia menyadari sesuatu 'Gadis itu kan yang ada di iklan minuman waktu itu…'

"Menma-sama…" Panggil Roxas

"Ada apa Roxas?" Tanya Menma

"Kenapa kau melihat gadis bernama Rise itu seperti itu? Kalau ketahuan Haruka, kau bisa dijadikan pakan _**Bahamut **_selama seminggu tahu" Balas Roxas

Gleeekkkk

Menma pun menelan ludah saat mendengar perkataan Roxas, dia memang takut sekali pada Haruka. Memang dia gadis yang lembut, tapi dia bisa kejam jika dia mau. Kemudian dia berkata dengan pelan pada Roxas, Gene, Edge, dan Homura "Aku merasakan kekuatan yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu"

"Apakah itu [**Sacred Gear**]?" Tanya Roxas

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi sepertinya bukan. Ini seperti magic milik Haruka-chan tapi ada sosok yang mempunyai kekuatan tinggi berada di dalam tubuhnya" Jawab Menma

"Hn, jadi kau akan menjadikannya anggota peeragemu? Kita masih kekurangan bishop untuk tim kita kau tahu" Tanya Homura

"Aku tahu, tapi rasanya jika menjadikan dia iblis karena kita kekurangan anggota tim dan membuat dia kehilangan kemanusiannya itu salah. Aku tahu karena setengah darahku adalah darah manusia, Homura" Jawab Menma

"Jadi apa yang kau akan lakukan Menma-sama?" Tanya Edge

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi kita harus melindunginya" Jawab Menma

"Kenapa kita harus melindunginya?" Tanya Gene, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika dia mempunyai kekuatan besar sama seperti yang kau ucapkan, dia akan baik-baik saja kan"

"Aku melindunginya karena itu adalah misi dari fraksi manusia, tempat ayahku bekerja. Jika kita gagal, aku terpaksa harus menjadikannya anggota peeragenya supaya dia akan tetap hidup. Aku tidak ingin gadis dengan wajah yang ceria seperti dia harus mati secepat itu" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Lagipula, aura orang yang mengawasi gadis bernama Rise itu sama seperti orang yang hampir menculikku saat aku masih berumur 4 tahun. Dulu, aku memang lemah. Tapi dengan kekuatan chakra dari tou-chan dan _**Demonic Power **_dari kaa-chan, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya kali ini. Pasti!'

"Ossan, ramen daging sapinya satu ya" Ucap Rise yang sudah masuk ke kedai ramen tempat ramen tempat Menma dan kawan-kawan berada

"Ya, Rise-chan" Jawab sang pemilik kedai ramen itu, sepertinya gadis bernama Rise itu adalah pelanggan tetap di kedai ramen itu

Rise pun melihat Menma dan memberikan dia senyuman termanis yang dia punya dan dia duduk di tempat duduknya. Menma yang melihat itu, wajahnya pun memerah dan membatin 'Dia cantik dan juga senyumannya juga manis. Waaahhh! Apa benar Haruka-chan, akan menjadikanku pakan _**Bahamut **_kali ini. Moga-moga saja tidak, aku mohon padamu Kami-sama… Ittai!'

Rise yang melihat Menma yang merona, wajahnya juga merona. Kemudian dia membatin 'Dia tampan juga ya, lebih tampan dari Souji-senpai. Bagaimana menurutmu, _**Kouzeon**_?"

"**Kau benar**, **Rise**-**hime**. **Lagipula ini sudah saatnya kau move**-**on dari pemuda berambut mangkok itu**, **lagipula dia sudah bertunangan dengan pemilik **_**Amaterasu no Sukemi**_ **bukan**…" Balas sosok bernama _**Kouzeon **_yang berada di dalam diri Rise

"Hmm…" Ucap Rise yang setuju atas perkataan partnernya itu, kemudian dia bertanya "Aku sepertinya dari tadi merasakan ada yang mencoba mengawasi aku _**Kouzeon**_. Apa pemuda tampan itu dan teman-temannya?"

"**Bukan**… **Sepertinya mereka juga sedang mengawasi orang yang kau maksud ini Rise**-**hime**, **berhati**-**hatilah**. **Apalagi kita tidak bisa bertarung melawan orang ini**, **karena aku **_**Persona **_**tipe sensor bukan tipe bertarung seperti yang lain**" Balas _**Kouzeon**_

"Aku mengerti, aku akan lebih berhati-hati" Balas Rise

Kejadian berpindah ke kantor fraksi manusia, dimana Sasuke dan Toneri sedang berhadapan dengan Leon dan Naruto karena sepertinya ada hal sangat penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan

"Bagus kalian sudah datang Toneri, Sasuke" Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami, Naruto. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku merasakan kalau ada anggota Khaos Brigade yang sedang berkeliaran di kota ini" Jawab Naruto

"Apakah itu Vali dan timnya?" Tanya Leon

"Sepertinya bukan Leon-sama. Aura mereka terlebih Kuroka, aku sudah mengenalnya" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Aura ini sama seperti…Euclid. Tapi untuk apa dia disini, apa dia ingin cari mati"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan taichou?" Tanya Toneri

"Kita harus segera pergi dan menangkap orang itu sebelum dia melakukan hal buruk pada anggota peerage Rias atau Sona" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "_**Sabaku Fuyuu**_!"

Pasir pun keluar dari guci kecil pemberian Ajuka(AN: Guci Gaara yang di The Last: Naruto the Movie) yang diberikan olehnya sebelum dia pulang ke dunia manusia. Melihat itu, Leon pun berkata "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau wakil ketua fraksi ini juga ikut mengatasi kekacauan di luar sana?"

"Tenang saja Leon-sama, mungkin kekuatanku sudah berkurang dan aku sudah tidak bisa memakai chakra 9 _**Bijuu **_lagi, tapi aku masih mempunyai kekuatan salah satu _**Jinchuuriki**_ untuk menguasai pasir dengan mudah

"Sigh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja" Ucap Leon dengan pasrah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi kesana juga. Tapi kalau aku meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk ini, maka Lily-chan akan marah-marah padaku"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Toneri, Sasuke" Ucap Naruto

"Hn"

"Iya…"

Rise Kujikawa atau biasa dipangil Risette, yang merupakan artis dan bintang iklan ini mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup besar di dalam tubuhnya, sama seperti _**Jinchuuriki**_. Setelah keluar dari kedai ramen, dia pun menuju rumahnya meskipun risih dengan Menma dan kawan-kawannya yang dari tadi selalu mengawasinya. Saat sudah berhasil lolos dari pengawalan Menma, muncul seseorang memakai jaket hoodie hitam dan celana jeans berwarna ini

"Kau pasti Rise Kujikawa, benar?" Tanya orang itu

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Balas Rise

"Kau bergabung dengan kelompokku…" Ucap pemuda itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya "Atau kau lebih memilih mati…"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang orang ini, _**Kouzeon**_" Tanya Rise

"**Pergilah dari sini**, **Rise**-**hime**. **Orang ini berbahaya sekali**" Balas _**Kouzeon**_

Saat Rise ingin kabur, tangannya dicengkram dengan keras oleh orang itu dan dia pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Rise "Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup gadis manis, kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati"

"Gene! Edge! Sekarang!" Ucap Menma yang baru datang bersama dengan Gene, Roxas, Edge dan Homura

"_**Wild Pitch**_!"

"_**Grateful Pain**_!"

Orang itu pun terlempar dan cengkramannya pada tangan Rise melonggar, Menma pun langsung sigap dan menangkap tubuh Rise sebelum jatuh ke tanah, kemudian dia melihat Homura di belakangnya dan berkata "Homura! Sekarang!"

"_**Smoke Bomb**_!"

Boooooffff

Muncullah asap dari bola yang dilemparkan Homura, kemudian saat asapnya menghilang terlihatlah Menma yang berdiri berhadapan dengan orang itu yang ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang berusaha menculiknya saat dia masih berusia 4 tahun

"Ternyata benar kau adalah orang yang menculikku waktu itu" Ucap Menma

"Kalau benar, kau mau apa bocah?" Tanya orang itu

"Dulu aku lemah jadi aku tidak bisa melawanmu, tapi sekarang karena aku sudah semakin kuat. Aku akan melawanmu!" Jawab Menma yang sudah membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

'Jurus andalan Naruto eh… Tapi tetap saja dia masih lebih lemah daripada Naruto' Batin orang itu

'Orang macam apa dia, dia bisa membuat klon seperti itu?' Batin Rise yang melihat pertarungan antara Menma dan orang yang mencoba membunuhnya itu

"Serang!" Teriak Menma, para bunshin milik Menma pun langsung melesat ke arah orang itu dan memberikan serangan tapi malah orang itu berhasil membalas serangan para bunshin itu dan menghancurkan para bunshin itu, membuatnya menjadi asap

"Cih, lemah…" Ucap orang itu dengan nada meremehkan Menma

"Aku belum selesai brengsek!" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat _**Rasengan **_di tangannya, tapi karena emosi dia pun tidak bisa melayangkan serangannya dengan benar dan membuat tangannya dipelintir oleh orang itu "Arrrrrggggghhhhh!"

"Menma-sama! / Menma!" Teriak Roxas, Edge, Homura, dan Gene yang hanya bisa melihat saja karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk membiarkan dia sendiri melawan orang itu

"Cih, orang-orang pengecut apa yang berada di peeragemu itu. Bahkan saat melihat King-nya terluka, mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa" Sindir orang itu

"Aku yang akan melawanmu sendiri, KONOYAROU!" Ucap Menma yang membenturkan kepalanya ke arah orang itu dan membuatnya terpental

"Ugh…" Ucap orang itu yang terlempar karena serudukan kepala dari Menma, kemudian orang itu berkata "Kau hebat juga ya. Tapi ini sudah berakhir bocah"

"Masih belum, _**Ice Dragon Cannon of Apocalypse**_!" Ucap Menma yang sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang dia pelajari dari ibunya

'Jurus itu, heh…." Batin orang itu, kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "_**Ice Dragon Cannon of Apocalypse**_!"

Booooommmm

Booooommmm

Duuuuuuaaaarrr

'Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya teknik itu adalah teknik turun temurun dari klan Lucifuge, tapi kenapa dia bisa melakukannya?' Batin Menma yang melihat serangan yang dibuat oleh orang itu dengan nada shock

"_**Ice Spear Volley**_!" Ucap orang itu yang sudah membuat 5 tombak es dan dia lemparkan kea rah Menma

Crasssshhhh

Crasssshhhh

Crasssshhhh

Crasssshhhh

"Arrrrggggg**g**hhhhh!" Teriak Menma yang sudah tersungkur dengan luka parah karena kulit kaki dan tangannya tergores 4 tombak es dari 5 tombak es itu

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Menma-sama lebih dari ini" Ucap Roxas yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Oblivion **_and _**Oathkeeper Keyblade**_

"Aku akan membantumu Roxas" Balas Edge

"Jangan lupakan kami berdua" Ucap Homura dan Senel

"Aku juga akan menolongmu" Ucap Rise yang sudah muncul di belakang mereka dan para lelaki disana kaget melihat Rise yang sudah berada di area pertarungan

"Mau apa kau kesini? Serahkan saja urusan itu pada kami" Ucap Roxas

"Aku akan membantumu, aku tidak ingin orang terluka karena melindungi aku" Balas Rise, kemudian dia menghe nafasdan berkata "Kau siap _**Kouzeon**_?"

"**Tentu saja aku siap**" Balas _**Kouzeon**_

Setelah itu keluarlah sebuah kartu biru berwarna biru dari dalam tangan Rise, kemudian dia menghancurkannya dan berkata "_**Kouzeon**_!"

Saat Rise mengucapkan nama itu, keluarlah sosok gigantic wanita berbaju putih, bertangan banyak, dan di tubuhnya dikelilingi sebuah lingkaran yang hampir menyamai lingkaran dalam tata surya, kemudian Rise berkata "Aku memang tidak bisa membantu dengan fisik, tapi aku bisa membantu dengan support. _**Healing Force**_"

Tubuh Menma pun dikelilingi oleh cahaya hijau dan lukanya sudah mulai menutup meskipun Menma masih merasakan rasa sakit, para anggota peerage Menma pun membatin 'Kekuatan macam apa itu? Dia bisa menyembuhkan luka seperti itu'

"Jadi kau punya kekuatan yang lumayan unik ya, gadis kecil. Lebih baik aku membawamu secara paksa saja, supaya organisasi kami bertambah kuat" Ucap orang itu

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" Ucap Menma yang sudah bersiaga untuk melindungi Rise "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai dia"

"Kalau begitu mati saja kalian" Ucap orang itu yang sudah melesat ke arah mereka yang sudah memasang defensive stance mereka untuk melindungi Rise

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

"_**Enton**_: _**Kagutsuchi**_!"

"_**Ice Dragon Cannon**_!"

"_**Yoton: Roringu Yugan**_"

Duuaaaaarrrrr

Serangan gabungan yang ternyata berasal dari Naruto, Sasuke, Grayfia, dan Toneri gagal mengenai orang itu karena dia melompat jauh ke belakang, kemudian dia berkata "Menyerang secara keroyokan itu tidak baik loh"

"Cih…"

"Menma-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada khawatir

"Aku tidak apa kaa-chan" Jawab Menma

"Kau! Berani sekali kau melukai putraku setelah kau dulu hampir berhasil menculik putraku" Ucap Grayfia dengan geram sampai-sampai tanah di bawahnya sudah membeku menjadi lahan es

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, onee-sama" Ucap orang itu

Deggg

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya kau memanggilku onee-sama! Balas Grayfia, tapi dia yang menyadari sesuatu pun membatin 'Suara ini… Aku harap dia bukan Euclid'

"Uzumaki Menma… Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa menguasai sihir es khas keluarga Lucifuge kan?" Tanya orang itu dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Menma. Orang itu pun membuka tudung kepala yang menutupi kepalanya dan terlihatlah pria berambut silver yang sepertinya umurnya berada di bawah Grayfia dan membuat ibunya jatuh terduduk karena shock. Setelah itu dia pun berkata "Namaku adalah Euclid Lucifuge, adik dari Grayfia Lucifuge. Dengan kata lain aku adalah pamanmu Menma, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Tidak mungkin' Batin Menma yang baru mengetahui fakta bahwa yang ingin menculik dirinya beberapa tahun lalu ternyata adalah pamannya sendiri

Review:

Wid: Hah,Shin mah copo… Masa cuma dipelototin pake mata _**Kurama **_langsung kalah. Mending Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Tapi ane belum tahu kekuatan dua orang itu

Arafim123: Kalau sekarang, _**Sage Mode**_ nanti kalau udah dapat 9 chakra bijuu… _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_

App148: Gak usah ngetroll deh

Train Heartnett: Thanks

Esya27BC: Belum datang, dia kan lagi mudik sama Suigetsu, Karin sama Jugo

Michael Gabriel 455: Bukan

Dark Namikaze SS: Thanks

Ashalim 31: Ya, nanti aja deh. Abis nikah

Aditya Pratama 081131: Thanks

Ricardo Lana 1: Ane juga suka apalagi gamenya tuh roulettenya pas dia nendang *peep* musuhnya, epic lol banget. Baru _**Rasengan**_, _**Kage Bunshin**_, sama teknik dasar ninjua yang lain kaya di cannon pas Naruto sebelum Shippuden sama jurus es ajaran ibunya. Yang kurang 1 bidak rook, 2 bishop, dan 3 bidak pawn + 1 bidak pawn mutation

Muamar: Sebenarnya itu enggak ada artinya. Cuma itu kebiasan bicara mereka, kan kalo Kushina ngomongnya Dattebane, terus diwarisi ke Naruto tapi dia ngomongnya Dattebayo, terakhir ya si Boruto/Bolt yang ngomongnya Dattebasa

Kiiroi Kitsune 197: Sama kok tapi mungkin sikapnya agak OOC

W Susanto 96: Elemennya es, tapi ane belum kepikiran bentuknya

Namikaze Uzumaki Kaito: Lanjut kok, siapa bilang kagak?

Yami Nugroho: Sebenarnya dari game God Hand sih, tangan punyanya Azel

Ayub Pratama 792: Memang ane ngambil char-nya dari situ tau

Devan Boy Steln: Biasa aja sifatnya. Iya dia bakal kerja sama dengan Khaos Brigade. Ada lah, Great War 2 hehehehehe. Ya, 2 chap lagi mungkin

Info Peerage Menma(Updated):

King: Uzumaki Menma

Queen: Haruka Suzumiya

Bishop: -

Rook: Gene

Knight: Roxas, Edge Vainhite

Pawn: Homura, Nell Ellis

Question and Polls:

Ada yang pernah maen game PS2, Tales of Legendia kan? Apa kalian pernah denger nama Senel Coolidge, MC dari game ini? Menurut kalian kalau dia dimasukkin jadi rook Menma bagus gak? Soalnya di game Tales of Legendia, efek skill-skillnya bagus-bagus dan si Senel ini dia bertarung menggunakan pukulannya. Jadi menurut ane dia cocok jadi Rook, menurut kalian gimana

Kata-kata perpisahan:

Kalau begitu, ane log out dulu untuk menyiapkan cerita Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy. Bagi yang nunggu cerita itu *Ngarep banget sih lu Feb. Ditunggu aja ya, setelah itu mungkin Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter dan juga The Rise of Persona


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x (Secret), Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 11: Last Mission Before the Marriage

Naruto saat ini menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya saat ini. Adik dari kekasihnya, yang merupakan anak buah kepercayaan Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Dia tahu ini memang dia, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dia masih selamat setelah dia terjatuh ke jurang karena terkena serangan Naruto. Menma yang sudah mengetahui fakta itu pun melihat Euclid dengan tajam dan berkata

"Kalau begitu…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia berteriak "Kenapa! Kalau kau adalah pamanku, kenapa kau berniat menculikku dan juga ingin melukai kaa-chan. Kenapa!"

"Karena aku ingin membunuhmu" Balas Euclid, perkataan itu membuat Grayfia terkejut akan perkataan adiknya itu dan Naruto yang juga sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak memotong kepala Euclid dengan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Klan Lucifuge adalah klan iblis keturunan murni yang sudah mengabdi untuk Satan Lucifer dan juga keturunannya. Tapi karena kakakku yang bodoh ini mencintai seorang manusia, dia telah membuat aib dengan cara berhubungan dengan manusia dan memiliki anak yang merupakan half-blood seperti dirimu"

"Dasar kau bodoh Euclid, apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa tuanmu itu juga memiliki cucu seorang half-blood yang menurutmu menjijikkan itu" Ucap Naruto, Euclid pun terdiam karena mengingat hal ini. Memang benar kalau Rizevim Livan Lucifer memiliki cucu seorang half-blood, Vali Lucifer atau biasa dipanggil _**Hakuryuukou**_

"Beraninya kau menghina kaa-chan, aku habisi kau!" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat _**Rasengan **_ditangan kanannya, kemudian dia melesat ke arah Euclid dan membuat Naruto berkata "Tunggu Menma!"

"_**Rasengan**_!" Ucap Menma sebelum sebuah dinding es mulai muncul dari bawah tanah

"_**Ice Shield**_!"

Duuuuuaaaarrrrr

Menma pun terlempar bersamaan dengan Euclid karena benturan teknik mereka. Euclid berhasil mendarat dengan baik dan Naruto menahan tubuh Menma dengan pasirnya supaya dia tidak terlempar terlalu jauh

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Menma. Lain kali jangan main menyerang seperti itu, kau mau cari mati hah!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah menatap mata Menma dengan tajam

Menma pun menyadari kesalahannya dan membatin "Maafkan aku tou-chan"

"_**Ice Volley Spear**_!" Ucap Euclid yang sudah menyiapkan 5 tombak es dan dia lemparkan ke arah Naruto dan Menma

"_**Jinton**_…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengubah pasirnya berubah warna menjadi kuning, kemudian dia membentuk dinding pertahanan dan berkata "_**Sakin no Tate**_!"

Boooooooommmm

Euclid pun terkejut saat melihat serangan yang dilancarkannya ditahan oleh Naruto, kemudian Rise yang melihat itu pun berkata "Sugoi… Dia bisa menahan serangan itu dengan sebuah pasir"

"Itu bukan pasir seperti yang kau duga, Rise-san" Ucap Roxas yang sudah menganalisis kemampuan dari Naruto dan membuat semua anggota peerage Menma termasuk Menma sendiri melihat ke arah Roxas

"Apa maksudmu, Roxas?" Tanya sang King, Menma

"Itu memang pasir, tapi itu sudah dimanipulasi menjadi sebuah benda yang berat dan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menahan itu. Itu bukan pasir lagi, melainkan emas" Jawab Roxas, dan membuat semua yang melihatnya menatapnya dengan terkejut

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Roxas. Ini pada awalnya merupakan pasir biasa, tapi aku menggunakan kekuatan _**Jinton **_milikku untuk membuat pasirku menjadi debu emas. Semuanya menyingkir dari sini" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan banyak pasir dari gucinya dan dia pun membuat handseal "_**Ryuusa Bakuryuu**_!"

Naruto pun membuat badai pasir yang lumayan besar untuk menenggelamkan Euclid. Euclid yang melihat ini pun berusaha menghindar, tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan karena kakinya ditahan oleh teknik pasir Naruto dan membuatnya membatin 'Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dasar teknik sialan… Kurang ajar kau Uzumaki Naruto!'

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur setelah apa yang kau ingin lakukan pada putraku selama aku tidak ada" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, dan saat pasir itu sudah hampir mendekati Euclid, dia pun berteriak "Kena kau!"

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" Teriak Euclid yang terlempar jauh karena teknik Narut dan hanyut ke dalam jutsu milik Naruto. Dia pun ingin menyelesaikan jutsunya dengan membunuh adik dari kekasihnya itu di tempat, tapi dia diserang oleh seseorang membuatnya mundur ke tempat Grayfia, Sasuke, dan Toneri serta yang lain berada. Melihat itu Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan _**Susanoo **_miliknya dan Toneri mengeluarkan kugutsu elemen miliknya

"Sepertinya kondisimu kurang baik ya, Euclid" Ucap orang yang menolong Euclid dan juga mencoba menyerang Naruto ini

"Diam kau Shalba!" Balas Euclid yang sudah berhasil keluar dari jutsu pasir Naruto

"**Shalba Beelzebub**…" Ucap Naruto yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi pola mata milik Shukaku, kemudian dia berkata "**Mau apa kau kesini**?"

"Aku cuma ingin menolong bocah ingusan ini saja. Dia sudah membuat masalah karena pergi sendiri tanpa izin Ophis-sama untuk membawa gadis itu" Jawab Shalba sambil menunjuk Rise

"Kenapa kau mengincarku?" Tanya Rise

"Karena ketua organisasi kami, Ophis-sama sangat tertarik dengan kekuatanmu yang disebut Persona itu, nona Kujikawa" Jawab Shalba

"Kenapa mesti aku? Bukannya semua temanku lebih hebat daripada aku yang tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali" Tanya Rise sambil mendeathglare Shalba

"Karena dengan kekuatanmu sebagai seorang sensor, kami akan lebih mudah untuk melakukan peperangan di Underworld dan juga 4 fraksi yang lain" Jawab Shalba dengan nada arogan

"_**Enton**_: _**Yasaka Magatama**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah melemparkan _**Yasaka Magatama **_yang sudah digabungkan oleh _**Amaterasu**_ ke arah Shalba, tapi bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah

"Sasuke, jangan menyerang sembarangan" Ucap Naruto yang matanya sudah kembali seperti semula dan melihat serangan sahabatnya secara tiba-tiba itu

"Cih, aku hanya ingin memberikan orang itu pelajaran karena dia dan organisasinya ingin menggunakan orang lain untuk perang Naruto" Balas Sasuke

'Sial, siapa orang ini… Tingkat kekuatannya seimbang dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Aku bisa mati bodoh jika melawan dia saat ini. Lebih baik aku pergi dan membawa Euclid bersamaku' Batin Shalba, kemudian dia membopong Euclid dan dia pun berkata sebelum pergi dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semuanya. Tapi ingat, ini belum berakhir dan pihak kamilah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan dengan 4 fraksi pada saat waktunya tiba. Camkan perkataan itu baik-baik"

"Taichou, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia kabur?" Tanya Toneri yang sudah menyegel kugutsu miliknya ke gulungan rahasianya

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini" Jawab Naruto

"Omong-omong siapa orang yang menolong orang bernama Euclid tadi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sasuke-ossan, dia adalah Shalba Beelzebub. Anggota keturunan dari keturunan _**Yondai Maou **_lama, tepatnya klan Beelzebub" Jawab Menma

"Grayfia-chan, kau tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya naruto yang sudah dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto. Hatinya senang saat mengetahui adiknya satu-satunya itu masih hidup, tapi hatinya juga hancur dan sakit karena adiknya itu ingin membunuh buah cintanya bersama dengan Naruto, karena dia merupakan half-blood devil

"Aku sangat senang saat melihat Euclid masih hidup Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia menangis dan berkata "Tapi kenapa dia ingin membunuh anakku, darah daging kita hanya karena dia adalah darah campuran antara manusia dan iblis"

'Grayfia-chan' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia memeluk Grayfia dan berkata "Jangan khawatir Grayfia-chan, aku akan melindungi Menma dari Euclid. Itu adalah tugasku sebagai ayah"

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, terima kasih" Ucap Grayfia yang mulai membalas pelukan Naruto

"Uhm, namamu Menma ya…" Ucap Rise, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu. Aku mohon maaf, tadi aku pikir kau berniat jahat karena kau mengawasiku dari tadi"

"Itu tidak masalah, lagipula aku memang ada masalah yang ingin aku selesaikan dengan dia" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sebenarnya, aku tidak ada maksud mengawasimu tapi karena aku merasakan aura dia, aku jadi mengawasimu untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia inginkan darimu"

"Aku pikir kau mengawasi dia untuk menjadikan dia menjadi anggota peeragemu Menma-kun?" Tanya Grayfia yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya bersama Naruto

"Bukan kaa-chan, hanya saja sebagai anak dari anggota atau lebih tepatnya wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia… Bukannya sudah sepantasnya, aku melindungi seorang manusia yang berada dalam bahaya" Jawab Menma, dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun bangga atas jawaban Menma

"Uhm, boleh aku tahu apa itu peerage?" Tanya Rise yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan ibu dan anak ini

"Peerage itu bisa dibilang budak bagi bangsa iblis tapi kami lebih senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan anak buah atau teman seperjuangan yang dibangkitkan dengan benda bernama _**Evil Pieces**_. _**Evil Pieces **_sendiri terdiri dari 1 bidak King yang merupakan pemimpin dalam suatu peerage, 1 bidak Queen yang memiliki kemampuan dari para bidak yang lain, 2 bidak Bishop yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dalam bidang magic, 2 bidak Rook yang merupakan bidak yang memiliki kekuatan serangan dan ketahanan tubuh yang tinggi tapi buruk di kecepatan, 2 bidak Knight yang sangat bagus di bidang kecepatan, 2 bidak pawn yaitu bidak yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus tapi jika sedang berada di wilayah kekuasaan musuh bisa melakukan promosi ke bidak yang lain" Jawab Menma

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Rise, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kalian semua iblis?"

"Tidak semua. Tou-chanku dan dua temannya ini manusia, aku darah campuran iblis dan manusia, ibuku adalah iblis keturunan murni, dan para anggota peerageku adalah iblis reinkarnasi" Jawab Menma

"Keren!" Teriak Rise, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir semua iblis itu menyeramkan dan juga memiliki sebuah tanduk dan mata yang membuat kita merinding jika menatapnya"

"Heh, kau terlalu sering membaca komik Kujikawa-san" Celetuk Roxas dan membuat yang lain tertawa kecuali si Rise sendiri yang cemberut

"Sarkastik seperti biasa, eh Roxas" Ucap Edge dengan nada menyindir

"Kau tahu aku seperti apa kan Edge?" Balas Roxas

"Oh ya, kaa-chan. Mana Haruka-chan dan Nell?" Tanya Menma

"Mereka berdua sedang bersama dengan Rias-chan dan Sona-chan, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" Jawab Grayfia

"Tou-chan…" Panggil Menma

"Ada apa Menma?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa yang akan kau dan fraksi manusia lakukan? Maksudnya Rise-san disini kan sedang diincar oleh Khaos Brigade karena kekuatannya. Aku tahu mereka gagal kali ini berkat kau dan Sasuke-san, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang lagi?" Balas Menma

"Aku akan meminta izin pada Leon-sama untuk mengirim orang terkuat di fraksi manusia untuk melindungi nona Rise sepertinya, Menma" Jawab Naruto

"Itu tidak perlu" Ucap Rise

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu dalam bahaya, ttebasa. Organisasi mereka itu bukan organisasi sembarangan, banyak orang kuat yang berada disana. Mereka bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah jika kau mau"

"Boleh aku tahu, kau sudah mempunyai bidak apa saja di peeragemu?" Tanya Rise, kemudian dia membatin 'Semoga saja ada spot kosong, siapa tahu aku jika aku bisa masuk anggota peeragenya. Aku bisa semakin dekat dengannya fufufufu'

'Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?' Pikir Menma, sebelum dia jawab 'Aku baru mendapatkan satu Queen yang bernama Haruka, 1 rook yang bernama Edge, 2 Knight yang bernama Roxas dan Edge, dan 2 pawn yang bernama Homura yang memakan bidak pawn dan juga Nell yang juga memakan 2 bidak pawn"

"Kalau begitu angkat aku menjadi salah satu peeragemu ya" Pinta Rise dengan wajah memelas

"Apaaa!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau meminta aku menjadikanmu anggota peerageku dan menjadi iblis reinkarnasi?"

"Kau bilang hidupku dalam bahaya kan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminta perlindungan darimu Menma-san" Jawab Rise

"Hey! Aku itu lebih lemah daripada tou-chan, Sasuke-ossan, atau Toneri-ossan. Jadi bukannya lebih baik kau meminta perlindungan pada fraksi ayahku saja" Ucap Menma

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia ingin bergabung dengan peerage kita Menma-sama" Ucap Roxas, membuat mata seluruh anggota peerage Menma yang berada disitu beserta menma melihat kepadanya, kemudian dia berkata dengan datar "Kau ingin bergabung dengan peerage Menma-sama karena ingin lebih dekat dengan dia kan?"

"Apaaa! Itu tidak benar kan?" Tanya Menma, tapi bukannya jawaban yang dia terima, malah pelukan maut dari Rise yang dia terima mambuatnya berkata "Eep, tou-chan, kaa-chan bisa tolong aku disini"

"Sudah nikmati saja, lagipula apa masalahnya cuma karena satu pelukan" Balas Naruto, dan dibalas deathglare oleh Grayfia dan Menma. Dia pun menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata "Lagipula bukannya bagus jika kau memiliki anggota peerage lagi untuk membantumu dengan rating games"

"Baiklah, kau menang. Kau boleh bergabung menjadi anggota peerageku" Ucap Menma

"Yaay! Terima kasih, kau yang terbaik Menma-kun" Balas Rise yang sudah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Menma dan membenamkan wajah Menma di oppai miliknya

'Damn, dia membenamkan wajahku di oppainya. Tapi rasanya enak sekali ya. Arrrgggghhh! Sial gara-gara buku tua yang berada di perpustakaan di rumah itu, aku jadi berpikiran mesum seperti ini. Tapi omong-omong apa ya nama bukunya… Oh ya _**Icha**_-_**Icha Paradise**_. Aku jadi penasaran, darimana tou-chan mendapatkan buku seperti itu' Batin Menma

"Oh bagus ya Menma-kun…" Ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja datang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak ada, kau malah bermain mata di belakangku"

Menma pun yang menyadari ini pun berhasil melepaskan pelukan Rise padanya dan melihat Haruka sedang berdiri disebelah Nell dan juga menatap mata Menma dengan tajam. Menma yang melihat ini pun langsung meneguk ludahnya dan mencoba berbasa-basi dengan Haruka "Hei, Haruka-chan. Udara hari ini sejuk sekali ya"

'Basa-basimu kurang baik Menma / Menma-kun' Batin Naruto dan Grayfia

Haruka pun hanya diam tanpa mendengarkan basa-basi Menma. Kemudian dia membuat lingkaran sihir dan Nell yang melihatnya pun berkata dengan nada khawatir "Haruka-chan, kau tidak benar-benar akan mensummon _**Bahamut **_dan menelan Menma-sama hidup-hidup kan?"

"Tidak kok, tenang saja" Balas Haruka, kemudian dia tersenyum bak psikopat yang sangat ingin menyiksa musuhnya sampai mati, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi api yang banyak sepertinya cukup"

'Api… Jangan-jangan, dia akan memanggil _**Ifrit **_dan membakarku sampai gosong' Batin Menma yang melihat senyum sadis dan perkataan Haruka tadi

"Keluarlah, Lord of Fire…. _**Ifrit**_" Ucap Haruka, dan makhluk seperti naga yang diselimuti api disekujur badannya pun muncul dari lingkaran sihir Haruka(AN: Penampilan _**Ifrit **_sama seperti Aeon _**Ifrit **_di Final Fantasy X)

Menma yang melihat _**Ifrit **_pun langsung meneguk ludah dan berkata "Bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik Haruka-chan?"

Haruka tidak menjawab, tapi malas membalas dendam senyum sadisnya dan berkata "Ne, Menma-kun. Sudah diamlah dan ambillah hukuman dari hime-sama ini ya fufufufufu"

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Teriak Menma yang badannya kesakitan dan kepanasan karena disembur dengan api bervolume tinggi dari mulut _**Ifrit**_

Menma pun harus dirawat oleh Grayfia karena luka bakarnya yang lumayan parah, tapi karena darah iblisnya dan darah Uzumaki yang dimilikinya… Dia pun bisa sembuh dengan cepat dan bisa mereinkarnasikan Rise menjadi bishopnya. Malam harinya semuanya pun berkumpul di ruang makan, dan Naruto pun melihat Menma dan berkata

"Lukamu sudah sembuh Menma?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja tou-chan, tapi aku masih merasakan panas di beberapa titik di tubuhku" Jawab Menma

"Kita ini senasib ternyata, aku kira cuma aku yang memiliki gadis sesadis ibumu, tapi ternyata kau juga ya" Ucap Naruto dan membuat Grayfia mendeathglare Naruto

"Hah, kaa-chan juga pernah seperti itu tou-chan?" Tanya Menma

"Ya, ibumu membekukan aku karena Serafall memelukku karena dia terlalu senang saat kelahiran Sona. Dan aku baru berhasil keluar saat aku diselamatkan oleh pamanmu, Sirzech" Jawab Naruto

Perkataan Naruto tadi pun memmbuat Grayfia mendeathglarenya dan berkata dengan senyum manis tapi mengerikan"Naruto-kun, kau mau berhenti mengatakan hal itu sekarang atau aku bekukan lagi seperti dulu"

"I..Iya, Grayfia-chan, aku akan berhenti mengatakan hal itu sekarang" Balas Naruto dengan nada ketakutan

'Siapa sangka, Naruto yang tidak takut pada Madara dan Kaguya bisa takut kepada kekasihnya sendiri' Batin Sasuke yang melihat perilaku sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum miris

"Haruka-chan…" Ucap Menma

"Hmm…" Balas Haruka, dia masih marah pada Menma meskipun dia sudah tahu kejadian sebenarnya dari Gene, Roxas, Edge, dan Homura

"Bisa kau maafkan aku?" Ucap Menma dengan wajah yang memelas

Haruka pun kasihan melihat Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, tapi jika kau melakukan ini lagi. Aku benar-benar akan memanggil _**Bahamut **_untuk menghukummu, Menma-kun"

"Ha'i" Balas Menma

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Sepertinya ada tamu, siapa ya malam-malam begini" Ucap Naruto

"Biar aku yang membukanya Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Grayfia pun menuju pintu depan dan membukanya dan melihat Leon dan Lily sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan dia pun menyapa mereka "Selamat malam Leon-sama, Lily-sama"

"Selamat malam, Grayfia-san. Apa Naruto ada?" Tanya Leon

"Naruto-kun ada didalam Leon-sama, silahkan anda berdua masuk dulu. Aku akan memanggilkan Naruto-kun dulu" Balas Grayfia

Leon dan Lily pun masuk ke rumah Naruto dan menunggu di ruang tamu sedangkan Grayfia memanggil Naruto diruang makan. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto pun muncul bersama dengan Grayfia, Toneri, dan Sasuke. Naruto dan semuanya pun duduk di ruang tamu

"Naruto-kun, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk Leon-sama dan Lily-sama juga ya" Ucap Grayfia. Tapi belum Narutoberkata apa-apa, Leon pun memotongnya "Tidak usah Grayfia-san, kami tidak lama kok"

"Jadi Leon-sama, Lily-sama… Ada apa kalian berdua datang kesini, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ada sebuah permintaan kepadamu, kau bisa anggap ini sebuah misi dariku" Jawab Leon

"Permintaan apa itu Leon-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Begini Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu pergi ke Transylvannia dan memberikan surat ini pada Ryuta-kun" Balas Lily yang menaruh sebuah surat yang ada di kantung tas yang dibawanya di dekat Naruto

Naruto pun melihat sebentar surat itu dan berkata "Lily-sama, Leon-sama… Jadi kalian berdua ingin Ryuta kembali ke Jepang?"

"Ya itu benar, apalagi setelah dia berada di Transylvannia. Dia tidak pernah mengirim surat pada kami. Lagipula kami juga ingin melihat cucu kami, kami rindu pada Ryuta, Lyla, Lisa, dan juga cucu kami Ryla" Balas Lily

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Sebenarnya siapa itu Ryuta?"

"Ryuta atau Ryutaro Kagami Strife adalah putra angkatku dan Lily-chan" Jawab Leon, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan melanjutkan "Dia adalah seorang Vampire Hunter bersama dengan partnernya yang bernama Asura. Setelah dia menikah dengan seorang gadis bernama Lyla dan juga muridku yang bernama Lisa, dia pindah dari Jepang dan tingal di Transylvannia dan menjadi ketua dari desa dari pemburu Vampir disana. Kami terakhir bertemu dengannya setelah dia dan istrinya berlibur ke Jepang dengan membawa Ryla, putrinya bersama dengan Lyla. Tapi setelah itu kami tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya, bahkan surat dari kami saja tidak pernah dibalasnya. Karena itu Lily-chan khawatir dan mencoba meminta pertolonganmu Naruto"

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu Lily-sama, tapi apa kau tidak berpikiran kalau dia terlalu sibuk sebagai ketua di desa itu. Mungkin saja karena kesibukannya, dia tidak bisa bertemu atau mengirim surat kepadamu atau Leon-sama" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Lily

"Tapi sebagai seorang ibu instingku sangat yakin kalau Ryuta-kun sedang terkena masalah, Naruto-kun. Makanya itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu Naruto-kun, sebagai teman dan juga seorang yang mengganggapmu sebagai kakaknya" Balas Lily

"Aku ingin membantu, sangat… Lagipula, aku sudah mengganggap Ryuta sebagai keponakanku sendiri. Tapi aku saat ini sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan Grayfia-chan dua hari lagi, jadi aku belum bisa untuk saat ini Leon-sama, Lily-sama" Ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, bantulah Leon-sama dan Lily-sama. Lagipula aku mengerti situasi Lily-sama saat ini, karena aku juga merupakan seorang ibu" Ucap Grayfia

"Tapi Grayfia-chan, pernikahan kita kan tinggal 2 hari lagi" Balas Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kan masih bisa menikah setelah kau kembali dari misimu" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kau kan mengganggap Ryuta sebagai keponakanmu sendiri, berarti dia adalah keluargaku juga. Jadi lakukanlah"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku terima misi kali ini" Ucap Naruto, yang membuat hati Lily senang dan tidak khawatir lagi tentang keadaan anaknya itu jika ada Naruto yang membantunya

"Jadi kami juga akan ikut dengamu dalam misi ini Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau dan Toneri, tetaplah di Jepang Sasuke" Jawab Naruto

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh ikut denganmu, taichou?" Tanya Toneri

"Jika kalian berdua ikut denganku ke Transylvannia. Siapa yang akan mengawasi kota jika Khaos Brigade menyerang, peerage Rias, Menma, dan Sona tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan anggota Khaos Brigade saat ini kau tahu" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Toneri akan melindungi Kuoh selama kau tidak ada Naruto"

"Terima kasih Sasuke, Toneri. Kalian yang terbaik" Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut misimu kali ini tou-chan" Ucap Menma yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu

"Sejak kapan kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, Menma-kun?" Tanya Grayfia

"Sejak tadi, kaa-chan" Jawab Menma

"Aku sudah mengajarkan padamu kan, menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak sopan, Menma-kun" Ucap Grayfia

"Maaf kaa-chan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi" Balas Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi aku akan pergi tanpa peerageku, tou-chan"

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa peeragemu, Menma? Bagaimana kalau misi ini ternyata lebih berbahaay daripada yang kita inginkan" Tanya Naruto

"Karena aku masih lemah tou-chan, saat melawan Gene atau saat melawan paman Euclid… Aku selalu ditolong oleh anggota peerageku, King macam apa yang selalu dilindungi atau berlindung di belakang peeragenya sendiri. Harusnya seorang King yang melindungi anak buahnya sendiri. Jadi aku ingin ikut misi ini sendiri, untuk memperkuat diriku sendiri" Jawab Menma

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi pergilah dan siapkan barang-barangmu. Ingat, siapkan saja barang yang kau butuhkan jangan yang tidak kau butuhkan. Aku akan menunggu di luar" Ucap Naruto

"Baik tou-chan" Balas Menma yang sudah melesat ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Menma-kun ikut tanpa peeragenya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Grayfia

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kalau begitu Menma bisa meningkatkan potensialnya dengan baik dan juga aku bisa melanjutkan untuk mengajarkan jutsu-jutsuku pada Menma. Lagipula, aku percaya pada Menma karena dia adalah putraku" Jawab Naruto

Naruto pun pergi keluar bersama dengan Lily, Leon, Grayfia, Sasuke, dan Toneri. Saat Menma keluar, Naruto pun langsung pergi dengan Menma setelah Menma pamit pada ibunya dan mereka berdua menuju aairport dengan mobil milik Leon. Grayfia yang melihat kepergian Naruto dan anaknya hanya bisa berharap agar mereka berdua tidak kenapa-napa dalam misinya

-To Be Continued-

Pedofill Gila: Enggak, yang ngelanjutin saudara ane. Tapi kayaknya dia masih buntu idenya buat ngelanjutin itu cerita haha

Dobe: Ini udah lanjut kak

Kuro-san: Thanks

Uzumaky Nurroni: Thanks. Masih lama sekali, masih 8 _**Bijuu **_lagi yang harus dia hadapi dan kalahkan

Guest: Ide bagus tuh, nanti ane masukkan ide dan saran dari anda

Aditya Pratama: Iya, jadi salah satu anggota peerage Menma di chap ini

Sora Narukami: Cuma Rise doang

Ayub Pratama: Masih lama coy. Dia aja masih belum menghadapi 8 _**Bijuu **_yang lain

Darknamikaze SS: Ya kagak lah, enggak enak kalo diskip. Liat aja nanti

Paramarthauzumaki45: Abis misi di chap ini selesai

Michael Gabriel 455: Maaf typonya deh. Ane ngehnya pas udah dipublish soalnya. Jangan _**Rasenshuriken **_lah, _**Rasenshuriken **_dan all variant cuma khusus Naruto aja

WS Susanto: Hahaha, dari gamenya sih sebenarnya. Ngebantuin lah, masa dia rela ngeliat anaknya dibikin babak belur sama Euclid

Ghost: Meh, Dante mah cocoknya jadi Knight bukan Rook vroh

The BaLanDa 619: Abis nikah sama Grayfia

Ashalim 31: Iya dong pasti

Devan Boy Steln: Bukan, abis misi dari Leon baru dia nikah sama Grayfia. Scene Sasuke dan Toneri ane stuck bikinnya, thanks padahal ane jelek loh kalo humor. Tentu aja, tapi kayaknya Madara sama Hashirama kagak deh. Soalnya Madara bisa batalin segel Edo Tenseinya dan Hashirama bisa lepas dari pengaruh edo tensei

Angga667: Abis misi dari Leon di chap ini


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x (Secret), Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 12: Enter Dracula Castle, The Castlevania

Saat ini ayah dan anak, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Menma sudah sampai di airport dengan bantuan kendaraan mobil pribadi bos dari Naruto, Leon Strife. Setelah memesan tiket menuju Romania, negara yang lokasinya dekat dengan Transylvannia. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam pesawat dan mulai membereskan barang bawaan mereka

"Jadi kita hanya harus memberikan surat ini pada orang bernama Ryuta itu dan membawa dia dan keluarganya kehadapan Leon-sama dan Lily-sama, tou-chan?" Tanya Menma

"Ya, itu benar" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi perjalanan ini tidak akan semudah yang kau kira"

"Memangnya kenapa tou-chan?" Tanya Menma

"Karena Transylvannia adalah tempat bersarangnya para vampire, jadi bisa saja saat kita sampai kita akan bertemu satu diantara mereka" Jawab Naruto yang berbisik di telinga Menma, yang membuat Menma merinding. Melihat ekspresi anaknya, dia pun berkata "Setidaknya vampire itu bukan hantu yang tidak bisa disentuh. Mereka bisa disentuh, diserang, dan kita kalahkan. Jadi tidak usah khawatir"

Ya, Menma kali ini merasa lega. Karena kalau begitu berarti _**Rasengan **_atau jurus-jurusnya bisa membunuh dan mengalahkan vampire-vampire itu jika mereka bertemu salah satu di antara mereka. Kemudian pesawat terbang itu pun lepas landas dan Menma menikmati pemandangan dari dalam jendela pesawat itu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam mereka pun sampai di Romania dan Menma beserta Naruto pun turun setelah mengambil barang bawaannya. Kemudian saat kakinya sudah menginjak tanah, Menma pun bertanya kepada Naruto

"Jadi kita naik apa lagi tou-chan?" Tanya Menma

"Kita akan menggunakan pasirku untuk melanjutkan. Tapi kita harus mencari tempat sepi dulu" Ucap Naruto yang melihat banyak orang disekelilingnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terlalu banyak orang disini"

"Aku setuju, lebih baik kita jalan kaki saja dulu sampai kita mencapai posisi hutan yang kau bilang itu. Baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan dengan pasirmu" Usul Menma

"Usul bagus, ayo kita pergi kalau begitu" Balas Naruto yang sudah berjalan bersama Menma dan menyusuri Romania untuk mencari hutan perbatasan antara Romania dan Transylvannia. Setelah berjalan selama 1 jam lebih, Naruto pun mengeluarkan pasirnya dari gucinya dan berkata "Sepertinya disini cocok, kalau begitu…"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya muncul monster yang muncul dari bawah tanah. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menghindar dan berkata "Menghindar, Menma"

Menma pun turut terkejut melihat kejadian di depannya itu, kemudian dia berkata "A..Apa itu tou-chan?"

"_**Zombie**_…" Balas Naruto singkat

"Aku akan hajar mereka semua, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat handseal

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

"Serang!" Perintah Menma pada para bunshinnya. Bunshin milik Menma pun langsung melesat dan menyerang para _**Zombie**_ itu secara menggila

Buuuuaaaakkk

Buuuuaaaakkk

Buuuuaaaakkk

"Terlalu mudah" Ucap Menma yang sudah menghilangkan para bunshinnya saat dia pikir para _**Zombie**_ yang menjadi musuhnya sudah mati. Tapi kemudian, tanah pun bergetar dan memunculkan banyak zombie dari bawah tanah membuat dia berkata 'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?'

"Jangan buang-buang chakra dan tenagamu Menma, mereka tidak akan bisa mati" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghindari serangan satu zombie yang melesat ke arahnya, kemudian dia berkata "_**Sabaku Fuyuu**_!"

Setelah itu, muncullah pasir di bawah kaki Menma dan Naruto mebuat mereka melayang di udara dan membuat Menma berkata "Jadi kita kabur tou-chan?"

"Lebih baik kabur daripada nyawa kita hilang karena melawan monster yang tidak bisa mati. Satu gigitan saja, maka aku dan kau bisa seperti mereka" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atau kau mau seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melihat ke depan dan berteriak "Awas tou-chan!"

"Wow!" Ucap Naruto yang berhasil menghindar serangan makhluk kecil bersayap angsa yang membawa tombak dan melesat ke arahnya dengan cara melompat ke atas dan menghujamkan _**Rasengan **_ke punggung makhluk itu membuat makhluk itu jatuh bebas ke daratan. Dia pun langsung kembali mendarat di papan pasirnya dan membatin '_**Flea Rider**_. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini, bukannya makhluk itu hanya muncul di Dracula Castle seperti yang dikatakan Alucard'

"Tou-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Menma

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Menma dan berkata "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ada makhluk yang mencoba menyerangku, tapi dia sulit sekali kuserang" Jawab Menma

'Tidak salah lagi, itu _**Ghost**_. Apa ini artinya, Castlevania akan kembali bangkit. Aku harap tidak' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu kita harus lanjutkan perjalanan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di tempat tujuan kita, desa Myriad. Monster-monster itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke desa itu karena desa itu terdapat segel pelindung untuk melindungi seluruh warganya dari monster-monster tadi"

"Aku mengerti, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Balas Menma

Naruto pun mempercepat laju papan pasir miliknya dan Menma, meskipun ada serangan lagi dari monster-monster itu. Naruto dan Menma pun tidak gentar dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan, kemudian saat sudah sampai di gerbang desa… Dia pun turun bersama Menma dan memasuki desa itu dan disambut kurang baik oleh para penduduk desa

"Siapa kau… Apa yang kau mau lakukan di desa kami?" Tanya salah satu penduduk desa sambil membawa tombak

"Sambutan macam apa ini, apa kalian biasa mengacungkan senjata kalian pada orang yang baru menginjakkan kaki ke tanah kalian ini" Ucap Menma dengan sarkastik, membuat orang yang membawa tombak barusan

"Diam kau bocah, rasakan ini. Hiyaaahhh!" Teriak orang itu sambil melemparkan tombak yang dipegangnya ke arah Menma

Naruto pun menangkap tombak itu dengan tangan kirinya dengan sigap dan berkata "Aku mohon maaf jika kau kurang suka dengan nada bicara anakku ini, dan aku sungguh minta maaf akan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mentolerir jika ada yang ingin berusaha membunuh anakku di depanku

Craaaannnkkk

Naruto langsung mematahkan tombak itu dengan tenaganya dan mebuat para warga yang melihatnya shock, kemudian dia berkata "Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Me..Mengerti" Balas para warga yang sudah mulai takut akan Naruto. Kemudian seorang wanita muda berambut silver dan juga pria muda berambut silver di kerumunan warga di, kemudian pria muda itu berkata "Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?"

"Begini tuan Vergil, ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke desa ini. Karena curiga kami pun berniat menginterogasi mereka, tapi mereka sepertinya lebih kuat daripada orang-orang yang berada di desa ini" Jawab orang itu

Pria itu pun melihat wanita disebelahnya yang sedang melihat sosok Naruto dengan seksama, kemudian dia berkata "Asura-chan, kau kenal siapa mereka?"

"Tunggu dulu… Kau Naruto-sama kan?" Tanya wanita bernama Asura itu

"Ya ini aku Asura-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ternyata sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik dan pasti juga kuat. Pasti ibumu, Asuna(AN: Bukan Asuna dari SAO, tapi OC dari fanfic Dragon Nest ane) akan bangga jika mendengar kabar ini"

"Oh ya Vergil-kun, perkenalkan dia itu Naruto-sama. Wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia yang dipimpin oleh Leon-sama, ayah dari Ryuta-kun" Ucap Asura kepada pria disebelahnya

"Oh begitu, biar kutebak. Anda kesini ingin bertemu Ryuta kan, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Vergil

"Ya itu benar" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu, sini biar aku dan Asura-chan antarkan Naruto-sama" Ucap Vergil

"Baiklah, Vergil-san. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dan kau juga Asura-chan" Balas Naruto

"Sama-sama, Naruto-san / Naruto-sama" Ucap Vergil dan Asura

Naruto pun diantar oleh Vergil dan Asura ke rumah milik Ryuta, dan saat sampai dia melihat wanita berambut pirang bersurai panjang dan memakai baju hangat dan menggendong bayi umur empat tahunan di gendongannya. Saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam rumah, gadis blonde ini hanya bisa menghela nafas saja dan Naruto pun memanggilnya

"Lyla…" Panggil Naruto

"Naruto-ossan, ini benar kau kan?" Tanya Lyla, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

Naruto pun melihat bayi di gendongan wanita bernama Lyla itu dan berkata "Keponakanku ini sudah tumbuh besar ya, sekarang anakmu ini sudah umur berapa Lyla?"

"Sudah empat tahunan, ossan" Jawab Lyla

"Kau tahu Lily-sama sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, suaminya, dan cucunya kau tahu" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tahu" Balas Lyla yang sedang memasang ekspresi sedih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Ryuta-kun dan Asura-chan merasakan Castlevania akan bangkit kembali tidak lama lagi. Dan sepertinya itu akan benar-benar terjadi, makanya itu kami tidak bisa menemui okaa-chan dan otou-chan di Kuoh"

'Jadi itu menantu Lily-sama… Sepertinya dia juga seorang elf seperti Lily-sama saat aku melihat bentuk telinganya. Tapi bukannya kata tou-chan, elf yang tersisa di dunia ini cuma Lily-sama dan kakaknya saja ya' Batin Menma yang melihat Lyla dengan seksama

"Aku juga merasakannya saat tiba-tiba aku diserang makhluk-makhluk dari Castlevania yang pernah kuhadapi dengan Alucard muncul saat perjalananku datang kesini" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Menma yang melihat Lyla dan dia pun menjitak kepalanya

Jduuuuaakkk

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku sih tou-chan? Sakit tahu, ttebasa" Tanya Menma yang mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan keras dari Naruto

"Kenapa kau melihat Lyla seperti itu bocah bodoh? Lyla itu istri Ryuta, jadi dengan kata lain dia itu bibimu. Jangan macam-macam" Jawab Naruto

"Hmmffft, siapa yang macam-macam" Ucap Menma yang memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku hanya penasaran, dilihat dari bentuk telinganya Lyla-neechan itu merupakan elf, sama seperti Lily-sama. Tapi kau bilang elf terakhir di muka bumi itu cuma Lily-sama dan kakaknya, sebenarnya yang benar itu yang mana sih ttebasa?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan di dalam" Balas Naruto

"Ehem, nah Lyla. Jadi aku bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua padamu kan?" Tanya Vergil yang mencoba pergi bersama istrinya

"Tentu saja, terima kasih ya Vergil-kun" Balas Lyla

Saat Vergil dan Asura pergi, Ryuta yang dicari-cari Naruto pun muncul dengan rambut yang berantakan dan badannya terlihat babak belur. Lyla yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat suaminya itu dengan tatapan kasihan

'Ya, ampun. Sepertinya Lisa-chan menyiksa Ryuta-kun dengan kekuatan penuh lagi' Batin Lisa yang khawatir saat melihat keadaan suaminya itu

"Ossan, kau ada disini. Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Lyla-chan?" Tanya Ryuta bertubi-tubi pada Naruto dan Lyla, sepertinya dia sudah lupa bahwa badan dia habis babak belur karena dihajar seseorang

"Naruto-ossan baru saja sampai, Ryuta-kun" Jawab Lyla

"Owh…" Balas Ryuta

"Biar kutebak, Lisa yang menghajarmu lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai bertanya tentang alasan kenapa Ryuta bisa babak belur begitu, dan dia pun menggangguk. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kesalahan apa yang kau buat kali ini bocah bodoh?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bilang masakannya tidak enak ossan, lalu aku dihajar babak belur begini" Jawab Ryuta dengan tampang watados

"Pantas saja dia marah, walaupun tidak enak. Cobalah hargai usahanya sedikit bocah bodoh" Ucap Naruto yang memberikan wejangan pada Ryuta

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti" Balas Ryuta, kemudian dia melihat Menma dan berkata "Jadi siapa dia ossan? Dia mirip sekali denganmu, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda"

"Dia putraku dari kekasihku yang sudah aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu… Namanya Uzumaki Menma. Kami baru bertemu pas pertemuan 4 fraksi dilaksanakan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya Ryuta, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk dulu, aku juga ingin berbicara tentang suatu hal padamu. Ini tentang Castlevania" Balas Ryuta yang sudah mulai serius

Naruto dan Menma pun masuk kedalam dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan Ryuta mandi dan mengganti bajunya yang menjadi korban kebrutalan dan keganasan istri keduanya, Lisa. Saat sudah selesai, dia pun turun di ruang tamu dan bergabung dengan Naruto, Menma dan Lyla

"Jadi sekarang 4 fraksi sudah beraliansi, ossan?" Tanya Ryuta

"Itu benar sekali, memang sepertinya sulit seperti membalikkan batu dari kedua tangan tapi berkat kerja keras pemimpin yang selalu menginginkan perdamaian seperti Michael, Ero-Azazel, Sirzech, dan juga Leon-sama. Aliansi 4 fraksi pun terbentuk dan aku harap itu berlangsung selamanya" Jawab Naruto

"Aku juga" Balas Ryuta, kemudian dia berkata "Omong-omong sebelum kita membicarakan Castlevania. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kalian berdua datang kesini?"

"Kami berdua diperintahkan oleh Lily-sama untuk memberikan surat ini dan juga memboyong kau dan keluargamu ke Kuoh untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kau tahu Lily-sama sangat merindukan kalian, terutama cucunya nona Ryla" Jawab Naruto

"Aku tahu, tapi dengan situasi disini yang sulit. Akan semakin sulit tanpa diserang oleh musuh tanpa harus ke Castlevania jika kastil biadab itu sudah bangkit kembali" Ucap Ryuta

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengirim surat ke Lily-sama atau Leon-sama bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke tukang pos di kota untuk memberikan surat pada papa dan mama kalau banyak monster berkeliaran" Jawab Ryuta, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang tanpa memakai media surat tapi bertatapan mata secara langsung dengan papa dan mama"

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu Ryuta?" Tanya Naruto

"Anak ini yang dimaksud oleh Ryuta-kun, Naruto-sama" Jawab seorang wanita berambut biru tua panjang dan sambil menggendong bayi berumur sekisar 1 tahun

"Lisa…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mendekati wanita bernama Lisa itu dan berkata "Apa dia anakmu dan Ryuta?"

"Ya" Jawab Lisa singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya Kain Weisheitt Strife, Naruto-sama"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku ossan. Sama seperti Ryuta dan Lyla disini" Ucap Naruto dengan memberikan deathglare pada Lisa

"Maaf Naruto-sama, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi maid untuk nona Lyla dulu. Jadi ketika situasi berubah disaat aku harus berubah dari maid dan sahabat dari nona Lyla berubah menjadi seorang istri dan seorang ibu untuk Ryuta-kun dan Kain-kun, kebiasanku untuk memanggil seseorang secara formal masih tetap ada sampai sekarang" Balas Lisa dengan nada hormat

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja lah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Boleh aku gendong dia sebentar"

"Tentu Naruto-sama" Balas Lisa yang sudah memberikan bayinya yang bernama Kain ke tangan Naruto

'Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ryuta dan matanya mirip seperti Lisa' Batin Naruto yang sedang menggendong keponakannya itu, kemudian dia melihat Menma dan membatin 'Andai saja saat Menma masih bayi, aku berada disamping Grayfia-chan. Mungkin aku bisa menggendongnya, sama seperti saat aku menggendong Kain saat ini'

Menma yang melihat tatapan Naruto pun hanya bisa membatin 'Sepertinya tou-chan merasa bersalah lagi karena dia tidak ada disisi kaa-chan saat aku masih bayi dulu. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri tou-chan, itu salah tetua terkutuk itu'

Tiba-tiba terjadi getaran gempa kecil yang mengguncang rumah-rumah di desa Myriad. Lisa pun terjatuh karena getaran itu, beruntungnya Naruto menggunakan chakra di kakinya sehingga Naruto tidak terpengaruh saat gempa itu terjadi dan masih dapat mempertahankan Kain di gendongannya dengan aman

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lisa-chan?" Tanya Ryuta yang sudah membantu istrinya berdiri

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ryuta-kun" Jawab Lisa, kemudian dia terlihat panik dan bertanya kepada Naruto "Naruto-sama, bagaimana keadaan Kain?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku menggunakan banyak chakra di kakiku. Jadi aku tidak terguncang saat gempa itu terjadi" Jawab Naruto

"Syukurlah…" Balas Lisa

"Ryuta-kun, gempa apa itu tadi. Bukannya disini tidak pernah terjadi gempa?" Tanya Lyla

"Aku tidak tahu Lyla-chan" Jawab Ryuta, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan membatin 'Apa ini pertanda Castlevania akan bangkit?'

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…" Ucap Ryuta, kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Asura yang masuk ke dalam. Dia terlihat panik dan berkata pada Ryuta "Ryuta-kun, cepat keluarlah. Kau harus lihat ini"

Ryuta pun menggangguk, dan dia pun keluar disertai dengan Lisa yang sudah menggendong Kain karena Naruto sudah memberikan dia kembali kepada ibunya, Lyla dan Ryla yang berada di gendongannya dan Menma beserta dengan Naruto. Saat sampai di luar, mereka pun melihat kerumunan warga yang sudah berada di alun-alun desa. Naruto dan Ryuta pun langsung terkejut akan pemandangan yang berada di depan mereka, muncul sebuah istana besar dari bawah tanah setelah gempa kecil yang dialami mereka semua berakhir. Istana itu diselimuti aura kegelapan yang cukup tinggi, bahkan jika Naruto masih berada di dalam pesawat dan menggunakan chakra Kurama untuk mendeteksi aura kegelapan itu akan terasa sangat jelas. Istana itu sangat diingat oleh Naruto, karena dia dan juga rekannya yang merupakan half-blood vampire yang berusaha untuk membunuh ayahnya yang merupakan pemimpin di istana itu

"Castlevania…" Ucap Naruto, Ryuta yang melihatnya pun menggangguk setuju atas perkataan Naruto

"Jadi istana kegelapan itu bangkit juga pada akhirnya" Ucap Ryuta dengan nada serius. Kemudian Asura mendatangi dia, melihat Asura dia pun berkata "Ada apa Asura-chan?"

"Sudah saatnya bagi kita sebagai pemimpin generasi baru vampire hunter dan juga reinkarnasi Araven Belmont dan Arianne Belmont untuk mengalahkan Lord Dracula di Castlevania, Ryuta-kun" Jawab Asura

"Aku tahu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak boleh ikut Asura-chan" Ucap Ryuta

Asura pun melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan dia pun berkata "Tapi aku ini adalah reinkarnasi Arianne-sama, aku juga harus membantumu untuk menghancurkan Lord Dracula di Castlevania, Ryuta-kun. Ini sudah menjadi takdir kita setelah kita lahir ke dunia ini"

"Aku tahu, tapi pikirkan keluargamu. Vergil dan anakmu, Lunalesca. Apa kau harus membantuku dengan cara meninggalkan mereka?" Tanya Ryuta, Asura yang terdiam atas pertanyaan rekan kerjanya ini. Kemudian Ryuta pun melanjutkan "Lagipula kau bisa membantu untuk menjaga desa dari monster, karena setiap saat Castlevania bangkit. Barrier buatan nona Arianne akan melemah dan juga desa ini akan vital akibat serangan musuh"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, kau juga punya Lyla-chan, Lisa-chan, Ryla-chan, dan juga Kain-kun untuk kau jaga kan. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran untuk pergi kesana sendiri?" Tanya Asura

"Perkataan istriku ini benar, Ryuta. Kau tidak bisa berangkat sendiri" Tambah Vergil

"Jangan khawatir… Aku akan membantu dia" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan putraku juga"

"Tapi ossan…" Ucap Ryuta yang ingin membantah perkataan Naruto, tapi dipotong dengan cepat oleh Naruto "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku tidak ingin dua menantu Lily-sama ini menjadi janda dan single parents karena kebodohan suaminya yang berusaha membuktikan dirinya untuk berpetualang di Castlevania. Lagipula aku harus membawamu hidup-hidup kehadapan Lily-sama agar dia bisa menghukummu karena kau merahasiakan kelahiran cucu laki-lakinya dari dia dan Leon-sama"

"Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras" Ucap Ryuta yang pasrah karena dia sudah tahu sifat keras kepala paman angkatnya ini

"Kau yakin kita juga harus ikut ayah. Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi disana nanti?" Tanya Menma

"Tentu saja, karena tempat itu adalah petualangan pertamaku di dunia manusia setelah aku diusir dari Underworld" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu, ikutkan aku juga" Ucap seseorang berambut hitam panjang dan memegang pedang panjang di tangan kanannya

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ryuta

"Namaku Genya Arikado, aku sedang mencari muridku yang bernama Soma Cruz yang sepertinya sedang menyusup ke dalam istana itu" Jawab pria misterius itu

Naruto pun melihat Genya dan merasakan aura yang familiar saat melihat Genya, kemudian dia membatin 'Aura ini… Kau mungkin berpenampilan beda daripada dulu saat kita bertemu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku, Alucard"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" Ucap Ryuta dan yang lainnya yang sudah menerobos pintu gerbang Castlevania dan mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing

Naruto yang melihat itu pun berkata "Welcome back to hell in human world, Castlevania"

-To Be Continued-

AN: I'm back minna. Pasti anda berfikir, tumben saya update 2 chapter fic yang sama dalam waktu tergolong singkat. Itu karena saya sedang sangat happy saat ini, saat main Radiata Stories ane mendapatkan karakter rahasia yaitu Lenneth Valkyrie dari Valkyrie Profile, kan keren vroh apalagi cutscenenya yang ngajak MC-nya untuk pergi ke surga bareng sama dia tapi dikatakan cewek aneh sama si MC. Omong-omong buat yang nanya kapan sih misi ini berakhir. Mungkin dua chapter lagi, 1 chapter di bagian normal istana dan 1 chapter lagi di Reverse Castle(Kalo yang main Castlevania di PS1 pasti tahu), dan diakhir Menma akan dapet karakter kuat untuk pawnnya yang bisa berubah menjadi kabut, serigala, dan juga kelelawar dan mempunyai banyak familiar. Kalian pasti tahu siapa namanya… Buat chap kemaren ada yang nanya, apa pair Menma harem? Ya pair Menma harem. Pair yang diketahui baru Haruka dan Rise, ane bakal menambahkan Seekvaira Agares dan juga karakter dari Naruto World(Yang Next Generation). Bisa kalian tebak siapa dia? Dan selanjutnya kalian bisa menambahkan pair lagi untuk Menma tapi jangan dari harem cannon untuk Issei, Kuroka juga karena dia untuk Vali, Sona udah ane pasangkan untuk Roxas, dan Momo untuk Saji. Kalau tidak ada yang menambahkan ane cuma akan menambahkan Seekvaira aja dan orang misterius dari Naruto World itu. Dan ingat, tambahkan karakter yang muda ya. Soalnya ane kadang geli, kalo misalnya Menma yang masih muda dipasangkan untuk Gabriel dan bla, bla, bla. Memang sih cinta itu tidak tergantung usia, tapi jadi agak aneh aja itu *Maaf jadi curhat, tapi happy reading

Damrieo: Para bijuu belum ane munculkan karena ini lagi Menma Peerage Arc

DhanIzumi: Mohon maaf gan, typo ane. Padahal udah nyari di wiki, soalnya hampir sama sih. Cuma beda huruf N doang. Dia juga bisa mode Bijuu Shukaku, dan model matanya kaya begitu. Tapi perubahannya enggak kaya Gaara. Tapi kaya mode _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_, dan itu modelnya lebih simple daripada itu

Ryuusuke Akairyuu: Belum lah, ini kan misi dimana Menma dapet ultimate pawn dia. Banyak nanti dia jurusnya tapi bertahap, kaya Naruto aja dari kecil sampe Shippuden

Michael Gabriel: Kalo typo susah dikuranginnya, entah kenapa padahal ane udah teliti bikinnya

Train Heartnett: Thanks

Ardie Agregor: Iya typo ane, soalnya namanya hampir sama sih cuma beda huruf n aja

Kiiroi Kitsune 197: Harem tapi baru Haruka and Rise, bisa sih ditambahin tapi bukan dari haremnya Issei ya

WS Susanto: Ente kagak tahu, Transylvannia adalah area legend loh. Rumornya disana adalah tempat asal usul munculnya vampire dan Dracula. Ya bisa lah, kan chakranya nanti pindah ke Naruto semua jadi otomatis Naru bisa pakai _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_

Luthfi Shinshundan: Apanya yang kurang?

Devan Boy Steln: Memang, ini baru awal dari misi Naruto. Chakra Menma cuma punya life force dan kapasitas chakra besar klan Uzumaki aja, bijuu gak termasuk. Soalnya seluruh chakra bijuu ada sama Naruto, itu juga kalau dia sudah ngalahin semua bijuu. Jutsu Menma ada banyak, ada _**Hiraishin **_dan _**Senjutsu **_juga, tapi masih lama

Ashalim31: Arrrgggg, ayolah. Apa enggak ada yang nanya selain lemon. Rate M itu bukan cuma lemon aja kali aja, tapi gore juga. Tapi ane gak terlalu ahli bikin gore

Kuro-san: Mungkin di chap depan lebih menantang, karena di dalam Castlevania NaruMenma bakal melawan musuh-musuh di Castlevania: Symphony of the Night

Angga 667: Ya tunggu aja, mungkin masih 2 chapter lagi. Chapter besok mungkin nyeritain petualangan Naruto dkk di part awal castle di Castlevania dan yang esoknya nyeritain petualangan mereka di Reverse Castle dan pertarungan mereka melawan Dracula, boss di Castlevania

Paramarthauzuaki45: Maaf, The Rise of Persona lagi buntu, soalnya ane lagi stuck sama jurus-jurus dari semua persona di Persona 4


	13. Chapter 13: Castlevania Side Arc I

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x Seekveira Agares x (Secret), Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 13: Castlevania Arc Part 1: Goes To Reverse Castle

Menma, Naruto, Ryuta dan Genya saat ini sedang berada di halaman di luar Castlevania dan mereka sudah disambut oleh serigala besar. Melihat itu Genya langsung melemparkan sebuah panah dan menghancurkannya menjadi debu

"Kau masih tetap hebat ya Genya, atau bisa aku sebut Alucard" Ucap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti" Balas Genya dengan nada datar

"Mungkin penampilanmu sudah berbeda jauh dari dulu, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku Alucard" Ucap Naruto

"Haah… Aku memang tidak bisa membohongi matamu ya, Naruto" Balas Genya atau mulai sekarang akan saya sebut dengan Alucard

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Ryuta, saat Naruto dan Alucard menatapnya. Dia pun berkata "Kau Alucard… Anak dari Dracula dan juga kakek dari leluhur kami, Araven dan Arianne Belmont?"

"Iya itu benar" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melihat Ryuta dan berkata "Ah, kau pasti reinkarnasi dan penerus dari cucuku, Araven kan. Tapi cukup aneh aku juga merasakan kekuatan Arianne dari dalam dirimu nak"

"Itu karena reinkarnasi dari Arianne-sama yaitu sahabatku, Asura memberikan sebagian kekuatannya padaku saat dia kalah dalam pertarungan melawan vampire yang bernama Olrox, Alucard-sama" Balas Ryuta

"Olrox ya… Aku tidak menyangka kakek tua itu bisa keluar dari Castlevania dan meneror dunia luar. Tapi baguslah kau telah mengalahkannya nak…" Ucap Alucard

"Ryutaro Kagami Strife, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Ryuta" Balas Ryuta

"Ah, namamu Ryuta ya. Nama yang bagus" Ucap Alucard, kemudian dia melihat Menma dan berkata "Dan siapa namamu nak?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma, ttebasa" Balas Menma yang sudah menutup mulutnya setelah mengatakan kalimat khas trio Uzumaki itu, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku melakukannya lagi'

"Ah, sudah jelas kalau kau anak dari Naruto. Apalagi saat mendengar kata-kata khasmu itu" Ucap Alucard

"Bisa kita lebih cepat, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini dan membawa bocah kampret ini dan menikah dengan kekasihku tahu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah langsung menerobos ke dalam kastil dan menghancurkan serigala besar yang menghalanginya dengan pasirnya

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Ayo kita cepat-cepat susul dia, sebelum dia berbuat hal bodoh seperti dulu" Ucap Alucard

"Ha'i" Balas Menma dan Ryuta yang menyusul Naruto disertai dengan Alucard

-Entrance-

Menma, Ryuta, dan juga Alucard akhirnya berhasil menyusul Naruto. Saat Menma ingin menghampiri ayahnya, muncul banyak zombie dari bawah tanah. Menma pun langsung menggunakan jurus es-nya untuk membunuh zombie-zombie itu

"_**Blades of Ice**_!" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat pedang es di tangannya

Craaaassshhh

Craaaassshhh

Craaaassshhh

Tapi bukannya berhenti, malah muncul lebih banyak zombie dari bawah tanah. Menma yang melihatnya pun berteriak "Kenapa zombie-zombie ini terus bermunculan, ttebasa!"

"Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya Menma. Zombie-zombie itu tidak akan berhenti bermunculan. Lebih baik kita langsung meneruskan perjalanan kita dan membunuh zombie yang menghalangi jalan kita" Ucap Naruto

"Baik tou-san" Balas Menma yang sudah mengikuti ayahnya dan Ryuta serta Alucard

Mereka saat ini sudah sampai di tempat berikutnya, kemudian Menma yang melihat rintangan berikutnya pun berkata "Hanya tinggal menaiki batu itu saja kan, mudah…"

"Tunggu Menma" Ucap Naruto yang menahan pergerakan anaknya, kemudian keluar pasir dari gucinya dan membentuk sebuah shuriken "_**Suna Shuriken**_!"

Craaaassshhh

Craaaassshhh

Craaaassshhh

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Menma

"Kelelawar" Jawab Naruto, Menma pun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat tatapan anaknya, Naruto pun melanjutkan "Tapi jangan sangka, satu gigitan bisa membuat kita kehilangan banyak darah. Benar kan Alucard?"

"Itu benar Naruto" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan Menma-san jangan bertindak gegabah. Satu gerakan ceroboh, maka akan fatal akibatnya"

"Aku mengerti Alucard-san. Aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi" Balas Menma

"Uhm, Naruto-ossan, Alucard-sama… Kata Asura disini ada jalan rahasia untuk menuju keMarble Gallery kan?" Tanya Ryuta

"Ya, kau benar" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu ayo kita lewat bagian sana, tapi berhati-hatilah pada _**Merman **_dibawah. Mereka bisa melompat dari dalam air ke permukaan untuk menyerang atau menembakkan bola api dari mulutnya

"Baik Alucard-san / Alucard-sama" Balas Menma dan Ryuta

Saat mereka turun ke platform di bawah, muncul _**Merman**_ yang melompat dari bawah air, kemudian dia menembakkan bola api ke arah mereka. Melihat itu Menma pun dengan sigap langsung membuat dinding es "_**Ice Shield**_!"

Boooooommmm

"Bagus Menma-san" Ucap Alucard yang melemparkan boomerang miliknya dan menghancurkan _**Merman **_itu menjadi abu, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita teruskan, sebelum lebihbanyak lagi yang bermunculan"

"Ya, kau benar Alucard" Balas Naruto, kemudian mereka meneruskan perjalanan dan dihadang oleh tiang besar yang menutupi jalan mereka menuju jalan pintas ke Underground Caverns

"Bagaimana ini tou-chan, Alucard-san. Tiang ini menhalangi jalan kita" Ucap Menma

"Sepertinya kita harus memutar. Iya kan Alucard?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya, mau tidak mau kita harus kembali dan lewat dari _**Alchemy Laboratory**_" Jawab Alucard

Naruto, Menma, Alucard, dan Ryuta pun kembali ke tempatyang dipenuhi _**Merman **_tadi dan mereka menaiki tangga di atas. Kemudian mereka sampai lagi di daerah yang dipenuhi para _**Zombie**_, dan Naruto dan Menma menghabisi mereka semua yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka. Setelah itu mereka pun sampai disebuah ruangan yang memiliki banyak tangga

"Satu ruangan lagi. Iya kan Alucard?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" Jawab Alucard

"Grrrrooooaaahhh!"

"Wow, ada musuh lagi… Ehm, _**Bloody Zombie **_ya? Biarkan aku yang mengalahkan mereka, Naruto-ossan, Alucard-sama, Menma-kun" Ucap Ryuta yang sudah mengeluarkan cambuknya saat mereka sudah sampai di tangga paling akhir dan ada monster yang menghalangi pintu besar di depannya

"Tidak masalah" Balas Alucard

"Terserahmu saja" Balas Naruto

"_**Raging Whip**_!" Ucap Ryuta, kemudian cambuknya diselimuti oleh api dan dia menghancurkan musuh itu dengan sekali serang, kemudian dia berkata "Terlalu mudah"

"Kau memakai _**Raging Whip**_… Bukannya itu terlalu overkill, Ryuta?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya sedang ingin mencoba-coba jurusku saja, sejak Ryla lahir aku tidak pernah bertarung seperti ini kau tahu. Aku pikir kemampuanku sudah karatan, sepertinya belum" Jawab Ryuta

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Ucap Alucard, kemudian mereka membuka pintu besar di hadapannya dan masuk ke wilayah baru

-Alchemy Laboratory-

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di AlchemY Laboratory, tempat penelitian dari Dracula kepada para korbannya. Alucard setelah itu langsung melompat ke platform di depannya, kemudian Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia berkata sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan Alucard "Bukannya seharusnya kita harus pergi ke bagian sana?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan, kalau kalian mau ikut tidak apa-apa" Jawab Alucard

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu bersama dengan Ryuta dan Menma. Akan sangat merepotkan pada saat kami sedang menunggumu kau, kami malah diserang musuh

"Ya sudah, ikuti aku" Ucap Alucard yang sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong bersama dengan Ryuta, Naruto, dan Menma dengan peti mati di dalamnya

"Kau mau istirahat di peti matimu itu Alucard…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kau menunggu istirahatmu itu nanti saja?"

"Diam dulu" Balas Alucard yang memegang sebuah symbol dan muncul sebuah jalan rahasia disebelahnya, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita masuk"

Naruto, Ryuta, dan Menma masuk ke ruangan yang diberi tahu Alucard dan mereka terkejut saat mereka melihat jalan rahasia yang ditunjukkan Alucard itu menuju ke sebuah kamar dengan perabotan yang lengkap di dalamnya

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini kamarku saat aku masih tinggal disini dulu" Jawab Alucard

"Untuk apa kau membawa kita kesini?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita beristirahat dulu disini malam ini" Jawab Alucard

"Jangan bercanda, Alucard. Kau masih bisa memikirkan untuk istirahat dalam saat genting seperti ini" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berteriak "Yang benar saja! Kau tahu waktu yang kita buang sia-sia akan dimanfaatkan oleh Dracula untuk bangkit"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi jangan khawatir. Ayahku tidak akan bangkit secepat itu, butuh waktu lama untuknya untuk bangkit secara sempurna. Lagipula kita harus mempersiapkan diri kita matang-matang. Terutama kalian berdua" Balas Alucard sambil melihat Menma dan juga Ryuta

"Aku…" Balas Ryuta dan juga Menma

"Iya, untukmu Ryuta… Kau memang telah mengalahkan Olrox, tapi Olrox itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan oleh ayahku bahkan _**Shaft **_atau _**Death**_. Dengan kemampuanmu yang masih segitu saja. _**Raging Whip **_memang hebat, tapi bahkan Araven atau Richter lebih baik dalam menggunakan cambuknya daripada kau saat ini. Kau paham?" Ucap Alucard

"Aku paham" Balas Ryuta

"Dan untukmu Menma, aku merasakan dua energi yang kuat berasal dari dirimu. Yaitu sihir dan juga kekuatan yang kau warisi dari Naruto yang bernama chakra. Tapi kekuatanmu dalam bidang chakra belum cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup di Castlevania ini. Mungkin kau bisa bertahan hidup di bagian ini, tapi di bagian Black Castle kau bisa terbunuh karena musuh-musuh yang kau hadapi bukan makhluk sembarangan. Bahkan ada musuh disini yang merupakan salah satu _**Satan**_, yaitu _**Beelzebub**_" Ucap Alucard

"Eh! Ada _**Beelzebub**_-sama disini?" Tanya Menma

"Ya, itu benar. Sosoknya sama seperti _**True Form **_dari Shalba Beelzebub dan memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kalian harus berlatih untuk memperkuat diri kalian supaya kalian lebih kuat untuk melawan Dracula. Gunakan tempat latihan di pintu sebelah kiri Menma untuk latihan sesuka kalian. Kalau sudah, laporkanlah padaku dan kita akan pergi melalui jalan rahasia di ruangan ini untuk mencapai ruang jam di Marble Gallery

"Dimengerti, Alucard-san / Alucard-sama" Balas Ryuta dan Menma, kemudian mereka memasuki ruang latihan yang diberitahu Alucard

"Alucard… Bukannya kau mempunyai seorang murid, kenapa kau tidak mencarinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini aku mau mencarinya, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Alucard

"Tentu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apakah disini aman?"

"Tentu saja, hanya aku dan pemilik toko di Long Library yang tahu keberadaan tempat ini" Balas Alucard

Naruto dan Alucard pun saat ini sedang menaiki tangga di jalan rahasia menuju ke ruang jam besar yang berada di Marble Gallery, saat sampai disana… Alucard pun mendengar suara yang familiar

-Clock Tower-

"Sial, bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari sini?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di ruangan dibawah jalan yang diinjak oleh Alucard dan Naruto

"Soma, apa itu kau?" Tanya Alucard pada sosok yang berbicara tadi

"Ya, ini aku. Aku terjebak dan jatuh ke bawah sini dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke atas karena jalannya tertutup" Jawab sosok bernama Soma itu

"Tunggu sebentar…" Ucap Alucard yang sudah memakai dua cincin di jarinya, yang satu berwarna emas dan yang satunya berwarna perak, kemudian melompat ke tempat aman dan berkata pada Naruto "Naruto, menyingkirlah. Kalau kau disitu kau bisa jatuh"

"Tidak usah memberitahuku, aku tahu kau akan menggunakan _**Gold Ring **_dan _**Silver Ring **_untuk membuka jalan ke bawah kan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah melompat sebelum jarum panjang dan pendek di jam besar di depan mereka berhenti di arah jam 12 dan jalan yang mereka injak tadi perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang

"Dia pasti dibawah" Ucap Alucard yang sudah melompat ke bawah

"Hn" Balas Naruto yang sudah melompat untuk menyusul Alucard

"Genya-sensei, ternyata ini benar-benar kau. Aku pikir aku cuma bermimpi tadi" Ucap Soma

Jduuuuaaakkk

"Dasar bocah bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau ceroboh dan main masuk saja kesini! Kau ini kan tidak tahu seluk-beluk wilayah disini, untung aku menemukanmu tadi… Kalau tidak kau sudah membusuk dibawah sana baka!" Teriak Alucard

"Ittaii! Ampun, Genya-sensei! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Balas Soma yang memegang kepalanya yang benjol karena dipukul oleh pukulan berkekuatan monster dari Alucard

"Sudahlah Alucard… Yang penting kan dia sudah kembali dengan keadaan sehat, tidak perlu kau memarahinya lagi. Kejadian ini sudah cukup sebagai hukuman darinya, tidak usah kau tambah-tambahkan lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Maaf, nama senseiku itu bukan Alucard tapi Genya… Genya Arikado" Ucap Soma

"Soma, dengar…" Ucap Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Naruto "Nama asliku sebenarnya bukan Genya Arikado, tapi Alucard. Seperti yang dikatakan orang ini"

"Tapi bukannya Alucard itu putra dari Dracula?" Tanya Soma, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya "Berarti kau itumusuh"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ucap Naruto yang tertawa setelah mendengar statement dari Soma

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa HAH!" Teriak Soma

"Kau bodoh… Kalau Alucard musuh, kenapa dia bisa membantu Richter Belmont dan Maria Renard melawan ayahnya sendiri? Kenapa dia bisa berhubungan dengan Maria Renard yang merupakan adik dari istri Richter Belmont? Dan kenapa dia bisa menjadi kakek dari dua Vampire Hunter terkenal, Araven dan Arianne Belmont?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil melihat Soma dengan tajam

"Itu…" Ucap Soma

Naruto pun langsung memotong perkataan Soma "Itu karena kau belum mengenal gurumu itu dengan baik. Meskipun Alucard adalah putra dari Dracula, tetap sajadia adalah gurumu yang mengganti namanya menjadi Genya Arikado. Pria yang baik, kuat dan juga selalu menjaga seseorang yang dia sayangi. Apakah cuma karena hal ini kau berniat menyerang guru yang telah mengajarimu hal-hal yang perlu kau ketahui sebagai seorang murid"

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Gen… Maksudku Alucard-sensei" Ucap Soma

"Tidak apa-apa Soma, aku tidak bisa marah pada muridku sendiri" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Haah, Naruto. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, kau memang hebat dalam kata-kata seperti biasa"

"Ah, tentu saja. Bahkan musuh-musuhku saja takluk pada kata-kataku hehehe" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Kecuali si kakek tua dan nenek kelinci itu'

Naruto pun teringat sesuatu, kemudian dia berkata pada Alucard "Alucard, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto?" Tanya Alucard

"Muridmu itu… Kenapa dia bisa memiliki aura milik ayahmu, Alucard?" Tanya Naruto, dan Soma yang mendengarnya pun penasaran dengan jawaban Alucard

"Itu karena dia adalah reinkarnasi dari ayahku" Jawab Alucard

"Apa! Itu tidak mungkin. Aku reinkarnasi dari Dracula, yang benar saja sensei!" Teriak Soma

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto

"Sewaktu aku melawan dia dengan bantuan Richter dan Maria dan mengalahkannya. Dia sadar dari kejahatannya dan meminta maaf pada ibuku karena kebenciannya pada para manusia karena telah membunuh dia. Tapi dendamnya kepada para manusia masih tetap ada dan itu membuat jiwanya terpecah menjadi dua, jiwa yang baik dan jiwa yang jahat" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jiwa yang jahat tetap berada di tempat ini dan terus berhadapan dengan para vampire hunter termasuk cucuku, Araven dan Arianne. Tapi saat aku ke Jepang, aku menemukan jiwa baik ayahku berada pada seorang anak"

"Dan itu adalah aku" Balas Soma

"Ya, kau benar" Ucap Alucard

"Tapi kenapa kau membawanya kesini? bukannya kalau dia dan jiwa jahat ayahmu bergabung. Akan menjadi musibah di mana-mana" Tanya Naruto

"Itu kalau sisi jahat dari ayahku yang lebih dominan dalam penggabungan itu" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Beda ceritanya lagi jika sisi baik ayahku yaitu Soma yang lebih dominan dalam penggabungan itu. Kalau Soma lebih dominan dalam penggabungan itu maka sisi jahat ayahku akan musnah selama-lamanya dan Soma akan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri dan riwayat Castlevania berakhir disini. Makanya itu aku melatih Soma sekuat mungkin supaya dia bisa mengalahkan sisi jahat ayahku dan mendominasi penggabungan itu untuk mengakhiri sepak terjang Dracula selama-lamanya"

"Jadi begitu ceritanya" Balas Soma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi jika aku berhasil mengalahkan dia dan mendominasi penggabungan dua sifat Dracula. Maka Dracula tidak akan ada lagi dan dunia ini akan selalu aman dari dia?"

"Iya, itu benar" Jawab Alucard

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali, pasti Menma dan Ryuta kebingungan dengan kepergian tiba-tiba kita Alucard" Ucap Naruto

"Kau benar, ayo kita kembali" Balas Alucard

"_**Sabaku Fuyuu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat papan pasir terbang untuknya dan Soma

"_**Bat**_!" Ucap Alucard yang sudah berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang ke atas dan disusul oleh Soma dan juga Naruto

Saat sampai di atas, Naruto dan Alucard pun bersiap untuk menuruni tangga, Naruto pun melihat Menma yang sedang menggendong Ryuta dalam keadaan berdarah sambil berteriak "Tou-chan!"

"Menma, apa yang terjadi pada Ryuta?" Tanya Naruto

"Saat kau pergi, ada seseorang yang menyerang Ryuta-san dan dia mengambil darahnya dan menaruhnya ke sebuah botol. Saat mereka melakukan itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi bersamaku" Jawab Menma

"Perjalanan kalian semua berakhir disini…" Ucap seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto, Alucard, Menma, dan Soma

"Dia orang yang melukai Ryuta-san, tou-chan" Ucap Menma sambil menunjuk sosok di hadapannya

"_**Shaft**_…" Desis Naruto dan juga Alucard

"Alucard-sama dan Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi" Ucap _**Shaft**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Alucard-sama, aku akan melupakan saat dimana kau membunuhku waktu itu jika kau bergabung kembali dengan Dracula-sama"

"Bergabung dengan dia untuk menghancurkan manusia tidak bersalah…" Ucap Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dalam mimpimu, _**Shaft**_"

"Dan… Ahh, potongan jiwa dari Dracula-sama. Ikutlah denganku supaya kau bisa bergabung dengannya dan kalian bisa menguasai dunia" Ucap _**Shaft **_sambil melihat Soma

"Bilang pada tuanmu itu. Aku akan mengalahkannya dan mendominasi penggabungan ini untuk menghancurkan sepak terjangnya selama-lamanya" Balas Soma

"Tidak, jika aku menghentikanmu terlebih dahulu disini" Ucap _**Shaft **_yang sudah menjentikkan jarinya

Ctiiikkkk

Setelah _**Shaft **_menjentikkan jarinya, muncul banyak monster yang berada di dekat mereka dan dia pun menghilang begitu saja. Alucard yang melihatnya pun berkata "Ini tidak bagus, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan dia saat ini. Kita harus menyelamatkan Ryuta terlebih dahulu"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya sensei. Kita terkepung disini, kau tahu" Balas Soma

"_**Library Card**_… Itu dia" Ucap Alucard yang sudah mengeluarkan 4 kartu dari kantungnya dan memberikan 3 kartu kepada Soma, Naruto dan juga Menma

"Alucard… Ini kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, itu _**Library Card**_ yang biasa aku gunakan untuk berteleport ke perpustakaan _**Long Library**_" Jawab Alucard

"Alucard, apa kau bercanda! Kau bilang keberadaan kamar rahasiamu itu hanya kau dan pemilik perpustakaan itu. Kalau tempat itu ketahuan, berarti kan dia berkhianat pada kau" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto. Kalau kita tidak bergegas, Ryuta bisa mati disini" Balas Alucard

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menggunakan kartu itu dan berteleport ke _**Long Library**_, bersamaan dengan Menma dan disusul oleh Soma dan juga Alucard

-Long Library-

Naruto saat ini sudah berteleport di _**Long Library**_, tempat beristirahat Naruto dan juga Alucard dalam perlawanan mereka melawan Dracula. Saat sampai di dalam, mereka pun disambut oleh pria tua penjaga perpustakaan di _**Long Library**_. Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagilangsung menghampiri pria tua itu dan dia pun mencengkram kerah baju dari pria tua itu dan berteriak

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN, PAK TUA! Teriak Naruto yang sudah mencengkram kerah pria tua malang itu dengan kencang

"Apa maksud anda Naruto-sama? Aku tidak mengerti" Balas pria tua itu

"Kamar rahasia Alucard… Kau yang memberitahukan lokasi tempat itu pada Dracula kan Joseph? Menurut Alucard hanya kau dan dia yang mengetahui lokasi tempat itu" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kebencian pada sosok di depannya karena menurut dia, sosok didepannya lah yang membuat sosok keponakannya celaka seperti itu

"Naruto-san, kumohon hentikan amarahmu dulu. Kita harus mengobati Ryuta-san dulu" Ucap Soma

"Cih, baiklah" Balas Naruto yang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju pria tua bernama Joseph itu, kemudian dia melangkah pergi keluar

"Bawa dia keruanganku" Ucap Joseph pada Menma yang sedang menggendong Ryuta, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku siapkan _**Elixir **_untuknya dulu"

"Baik jiji" Balas Menma yang sudah membawa Ryuta ke ruangan di depannya

Alucard pun keluar dan menemui Naruto yang sedang duduk disebuah tangga, kemudian dia berkata "Emosimu terlalu berlebihan Naruto"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa" Balas Naruto dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Keluarga Leon-sama sangat baik padaku dan memberikan aku tempat untuk tinggal, sewaktu aku diusir dari Underworld beberapa tahun silam. Ryuta sudah kuanggap keponakanku sendiri dan aku gagal menjaganya. Jadi kau diam saja, Alucard"

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, siapa tahu kau tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya jika kau mendengarkan ceritanya" Ucap Alucard

"Lebih baik dia jujur, atau aku akan membunuhnya" Balas Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Joseph. Saat di dalam Naruto pun melihat Menma dan berkata "Bagaimana keadaan Ryuta?"

"Ryuta-san baik-baik saja tou-chan, _**Elixir **_dari Joseph-jiji sangat membantu untuk penyembuhannya" Jawab Menma

"Joseph…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Joseph keluar dari ruang perawatan

"Ya, Naruto-sama?" Balas Joseph

"Apa benar kau yang memberitahukan lokasi kamar Alucard itu pada Dracula? Jawab aku dengan jujur, atau aku akan membunuhku" Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya aku dan Alucard-sama saja yang mengetahui lokasi kamar itu" Jawab Joseph

"Apa maksudmu Joseph?" Tanya Alucard

"Dracula-sama… Dracula-sama juga mengetahui tentang lokasi kamar itu" Jawab Joseph

"Itu mustahil! Bukannya waktu itu aku sudah memberitahukan pada pembangun kamarku untuk tidak memberitahukan lokasi kamar itu pada ayah?" Tanya Alucard

"Dia memaksa untuk memberitahukannya padanya setelah beberapa hari kau pergi dari istana sehabis kau membantu Sonia Belmont melawan ayahmu Alucard-sama. Setelah dia tahu, dia pun membunuhnya. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Alucard-sama" Jawab Joseph

"Sepertinya dia jujur… Maaf aku telah menuduhmu, Joseph" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak masalah Naruto-sama" Balas Joseph

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Dracula sudah mendapatkan darah dari reinkarnasi Araven Belmont kan? Berarti dia akan kembali hidup tidak lama lagi" Tanya Soma

"Tapi dia belum mendapatkan dari dari Asura, berarti kita masih punya kesempatan Soma" Jawab Naruto

"Kita harus menuju ke Castle Keep dan dari sana kita akan menuju ke ruang singgasana Dracula dan memasuki portal untuk memasuki Reverse Castle" Ucap Alucard

"Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil Alucard-sama" Balas Joseph

"Apa maksudmu Joseph?" Tanya Naruto dan Alucard

"_**Shaft**_-sama telah mengerahkan banyak anak buahnya di Outer Wall, Alchemy Laboratory, Marble Gallery, dan juga Castle Keep" Jawab Joseph

"Kalau begitu kita harus lewat mana lagi, Alucard-san, tou-chan. Mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan monster-monster itu, tapi pasti kekuatan kita akan terkuras banyak sebelum kita sampai ke tempat yang bernama Reverse Castle itu" Ucap Menma

"Aku bisa membantu kalian, _**Grimoire**_!" Ucap Joseph yang sudah memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di dekatnya

"Ini kan?" Ucap Alucard

"Ya, ini lingkaran teleportasi" Balas Joseph, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan mengirimkan kalian langsung ke ruang singgasana Dracula-sama. Dan kalian bisa menuju Reverse Castle dari sana"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryuta?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia akan aku kirimkan ke desa setelah luka dia sembuh dengan sepenuhnya" Jawab Joseph, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dracula-sama harus dihentikan. Semoga kau berhasil menggabungkan diri dengan Dracula-sama, wahai reinkarnasi Dracula-sama. Jangan biarkan sisi jahat dari Dracula-sama berkuasa"

"Tentu saja. Serahkan semuanya kepada kami" Ucap Menma dan Soma, kemudian mereka semua berdiri di lingkaran sihir itu dan diteleportasikan ke Throne Room

-Castle Keep(Throne Room)-

Naruto, Menma, Alucard, dan Soma saat ini sudah sampai di Throne Room. Saat mereka sedang melangkah menuju ke portal untuk menuju ke Reverse Castle, tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah scythe yang melayang dan melesat tiba-tiba ke arah Menma

"_**Jiton**_: _**Sakin no Tate**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat tembok emas yang melindungi Menma dan mementalkan scythe itu dari arah Menma. Melihat itu, dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa Menma?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa tou-chan, arigatou" Balas Menma

"Sepertinya _**Shaft **_tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk menangkap dan membunuh kalian berempat" Ucap seseorang dengan tubuh tengkorak memakai jubah bertudung merah dan scythe yang tadi melayang ke arah Menma sudah berada di tangannya, kemudian dia melihat Alucard dan Naruto "Lama tidak bertemu, Alucard dan juga Uzumaki Naruto"

"_**Death**_" Ucap Naruto dan juga Alucard

"Kalau _**Shaft **_gagal melakukannya, aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri" Ucap sosok bernama _**Death **_itu yang sudah berubah menjadi monster dengan ekor dan tubuh yang lebih besar

'Langsung memakai _**True Form **_eh' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan banyak pasir dari gucinya dan berkata "Menma, berhati-hatilah. Dia berbahaya"

"Aku tahu tou-chan" Balas Menma yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Uzushio no Ken **_pemberian ayahnya

"Datanglah, _**Lightbringer**_!" Ucap Soma yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang suci miliknya. Menma yang merasakan aura suci dari pedang Soma pun sedikit bergetar tapi aura manusia dari ayahnya dan chakra miliknya langsung menetralisikan aura suci pedang itu

"_**Sword Card**_!" Ucap Alucard yang mengeluarkan sebuah kartu

Tiba-tiba keluarlah pedang mini dari kartu yang dikeluarkan Alucard, kemudian pedang itu berkata "Ada apa Alucard-sama memanggilku?"

"Berikan aku kekuatan" Ucap Alucard, kemudian pedang mini itu berubah menjadi pedang satu tangan panjang berwarna hijau dan pedang itu langsung menuju ke tangan kanan Alucard. Setelah dia menggenggam erat, pedang itu. Dia pun berkata "_**Sword of Familiar**_!"

"_**Megaflame**_!" Ucap _**Death **_yang sudah menembakkan bola api berukuran besar ke arah mereka berempat

"_**Giant Ice Shield**_!" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat dinding es raksasa(AN: Ukurannya sama dengan _**Sanju Rashomon**_)

Boooooommmm

Duuuuuuaaarrrrr

Melihat itu Soma pun melangkah maju dan dia melompat dan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah "_**Holy Explosion**_!"

Booooooommmm

"**GRRRAAAAAHHHHH**!" Teriak _**Death **_saat dia terlempar jauh karena teknik milik Soma. Dia pun bangkit dan melihat Soma sambil berkata "**Kau reinkarnasi Dracula**-**sama**, **kenapa kau membantu mereka semua**. **Jika kau memilih untuk bergabung dengan dia**, **maka kalian akan bisa menguasai dunia bersama**"

"Dan membiarkan para manusia tidak bersalah mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya" Balas Soma, kemudian dia mambatin 'Jika kau ada disini saat ini, mungkin kau juga akan mengatakan itu. Benar kan, Mina?'

"**Kalau begitu kau harus mati bersamaan dengan pengkhianat dan juga 2 orang pengganggu ini**. **Karena kami tidak butuh jiwa baik dari Dracula**-**sama**. **Yang kami butuhkan hanya sisi jahat dari Dracula**-**sama saja**" Ucap _**Death **_yang sudah melesat dan mengarahkan sabitnya untuk memotong tubuh Soma

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" Ucap Alucard yang sudah melesat ke arah Soma dengan _**Sword of Familiar **_di tangannya dan langsung menebas tangan _**Death **_yang saat ini sedang memegang sabit miliknya

Craaaaasssshhhh

"**AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH**!" Teriak _**Death **_saat salah satu tangannya terputus karena serangan Alucard

"Terima kasih, Alucard-sensei" Ucap Soma

"Sama-sama Soma" Balas Alucard

"**Kau pikir setelah kau memutuskan tanganku**, **kau sudah menang**. **Hn**, **jangan harap**!" Teriak _**Death**_, kemudian dia berkata "_**Cursed Soul**_!"

"Ugh, apa ini? Tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan" Ucap Alucard

"Aku juga sama, Alucard-sensei" Ucap Soma

"**Hahahahaha**, **bagaimana jurusku**... **Hebat bukan?**" Ucap _**Death**_**,** kemudian dia melanjutkan "_**Cursed Soul **_**adalah teknik baruku yang membuatku bisa membuat semua musuhku yang menggunakan magic tidak bisa bergerak**. **Jadi aku bisa menyiksanya**, **membunuhnya**, **dan membawanya ke duniaku sebagai** **mainanku hahahaha**"

"Hahahaha, teknik yang sangat mengagumkan _**Death**_" Ucap Naruto yang menutup matanya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_dan berkata "Tapi sayang sekali aku bukan pengguna magic, _**Hiraishin**_!"

Sringggggg

'**Dimana dia**?' Tanya _**Death**_, kemudian dia melihat kemunculan Naruto dan menusuknya dengan ekornya "**Mati kau**!"

"Tou-chan!" Teriak Menma saat melihat ayahnya tertusuk oleh ekor _**Death**_

Poooooofff

'Dia menghilang' Batin Soma yang melihat Naruto menghilang menjadi asap

'_**Kage Bunshin**_…' Batin Menma

"Kau tidak pernah belajar _**Death**_" Ucap Naruto yang sudah muncul didepan _**Death **_dengan _**Rasengan **_berukuran besar di tangan kanannya, kemudian dia berkata "_**Rasengan**_!"

"**Arrrrrggggghhhhh**!" Teriak _**Death **_yang terlempar jauh karena _**Rasengan **_Naruto dan menabrak tembok

Duuuuuaaaarrrrrr

"Sugoi…" Batin Menma yang melihat serangan ayahnya

Naruto saat ini membuat _**Rasengan **_dengan satu tangannya dan _**Rasengan **_itu membentuk sebuah shuriken. Setelah itu dia pun melihat Menma dan berkata "Tunjukkan aku _**Rasengan **_berelemenmu, Menma"

"Tapi aku belum berhasil tou-chan" Balas Menma

"Aku lihat kau melihat buku buatanku malam-malam dan mencoba mempraktekkan sebuah jurus dalam buku itu. Itu _**Rasengan **_kan?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Menma. Melihat itu Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata "Kalau begitu sudah saatnya kau tunjukkan jurusmu itu padaku, Uzumaki Menma. Tunjukkan _**Rasengan **_milikmu padaku!"

'Tou-chan…' Batin Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Aku siap!"

"Putaran…"

"Kekuatan…"

"Bentuk…"

Menma pun sudah membuat _**Rasengan **_miliknya, kemudian dia menambahkan elemen es-nya di _**Rasengan **_miliknya dan membuat sisi luar dari _**Rasengan **_ miliknya mengeras dan muncul cincin es yang mengelilingi _**Rasengan **_Menma(AN: Bentuknya kaya planet Saturnus tapi versi mini)

'Jutsu itu kan…' Batin Naruto yang teringat sebuah jurus yang daya kekuatannya mampu menandingi _**Rasenshuriken **_milik Naruto

"Kau siap untuk menghancurkan dia menjadi abu, tou-chan" Ucap Menma

"Tentu saja putraku" Balas Naruto

"_**Hyouton**_: _**Rasenringu**_!"

"_**Fuuton**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

"**ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH**!"

Boooooommmmm

Duuuuuaaaaarrrrrr

Teriakan menggema keluar dari tubuh _**Death **_saat dirinya terkena serangan kombinasi dua _**Rasengan **_berelemen dari Naruto dan Menma dan menimbulkan ledakan. Saat ledakan sudah berhenti, mereka pun melihat tubuh _**Death **_yang bagian badannya terpotong-potong dan ada yang membeku menjadi es. Alucard dan Soma juga sudah lepas dari kutukan _**Death **_karena kematian dari _**Death **_sendiri

'_**Death**_… Kuakui kau hebat. Tapi kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan _**Shinigami **_yang muncul jika _**Shiki Fujin **_digunakan' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kerja bagus, Menma"

"Sama-sama tou-chan" Balas Menma

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Soma dan Alucard berjalan ke arah mereka

"Aku dan Soma tidak apa-apa" Jawab Alucard

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke Reverse Castle" Ucap Soma

"Ya, kau benar" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi berhati-hatilah kalian saat di Reverse Castle, Soma, Menma-san. Karena di kastil itu yang di atas bisa menjadi dibawah, dan yang dibawah bisa menjadi di atas"

Naruto, Menma, Soma, dan Alucard pun pergi kesudut ruangan dan mereka menginjak sebuah panel di sana. Setelah itu muncul cahaya keemasan yang melahap mereka semua dan membawa mereka ke Reverse Castle

-To Be Continued-

AN: Mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena chap ini dan chap depan masih tentang misi Naruto dan Menma. Tapi chap depan depannya lagi(Chap 15) pasti akan ada scene pernikahan NarutoGrayfia dan juga lemon NarutoGrayfia juga… Jadi jangan nanya-nanya lagi. Ane males jawabnya, apalagi yang nanya lemon. Ini fic kan ada genre adventure juga… Rasanya aneh aja gitu, kalo yang ditanyanya lemon mulu. Jadi mohon pengertiannya OK. BTW, ada yang bisa kasih saran game RPG bagus untuk PS2 gak? Ane udah tamat Dragon Quest 8, Suikoden 3-5, Radiata Stories, sama Atelier Iris 3. Mohon bantuannya ya? Jangan lupa read dan review, feel free if you want to ask about this chapter but no asking lemon right. Ane lagi galau karena temen author ane bisa buat lemon NaruGrayfia lebih dahulu daripada ane. Jadi mohon hargai privasi ane. Oh ya ada satu pertanyaan lagi, bagusan ane ganti penname atau enggak ya? Soalnya penname ane salah tuh… Harusnya Izanagi – no – Okami, eh malah ane bikinnya Izanagi – no - Ookami

Ashalim31: Kemungkinan Sarada, tapi kalo Mitsuki… -_- Mitsuki itu cowok tong

Rozics: Iya dapet, si Alucard itu

Aditya Pratama 081131: Ya, tentu aja. Kalo enggak mau bantuin, nagapain dia dateng

Lily Livan Rushifa: Thanks, mbak atau gan

Zahran Zuan: Ane pake Alucard yang dari Castlevania: Symphony of the Night bukan Rosario + Vampire, tentu saja dia baik disini

Devan Boy Steln: Kagak semua, gila aja semuanya. Cuma Aria of Sorrow dan Dawn of Sorrow untuk karakter(Genya dan Soma), tapi lebih dominan Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Ane agak lupa background si Soma di game sih, jadi aneh pakai alur cerita buatan ane sendiri. Menma kan udah dapet senjata sebelum pergi kesana tepatnya abis ngelawan Gene

UzuHyuu689: 4 aja dulu. Seekveira Agares itu karakter cannon

Angga667: Ya, tunggu aja hehehe

Alvinnvz: Tentu saja

Michael Gabriel: Udah dah, ane males ngurusin typo. Dari dulu udah teliti ada aja yang kena

Trivia:

_**Sword of Familiar **_atau _**Familiar Sword **_adalah pedang dari game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night dan cara mendapatkannya adalah menaikkan level _**Sword Familiar**_ ke level 50 dan akan bertambah attack powernya setiap bertambah levelnya

Menurut rumor, Genya Arikado adalah nama lain dari Alucard yang merupakan Hero di Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Sama seperti Samanosuke Akechi dari Onimusha 1: dan Onimusha 3: Demons's Siegeserta Ako dari Onimusha 3: Demon's Siege yang mengganti namanya menjadi Tenkai Nankobo dan Arin di Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams


	14. Chapter 14: Castlevania Side Arc II

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x Seekveira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweise and Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 14: Castlevania Arc Part 2: Finale! Fall of Dracula

-Reverse Keep(Throne Room)

Naruto, Menma, Alucard dan Soma sudah diteleportasikan oleh teleporter yang berada di Throne Room. Soma dan Menma pun melihat sepertinya keadaan di Reverse Castle masih dalam keadaan normal. Kemudian mereka berdua menyadari sesuatu, dan kemudian mereka berteriak dengan kencang

"APA-APAAN INI! ISTANANYA TERBALIK!" Teriak Menma dan Sona yang menyadari bahwa tempat yang mereka tempati saja seperti di area kastil biasa hanya saja posisi istana ini berbalik dengan posisi istana sebelumnya. Ternyata yang dikatakan Alucard benar, bahwa yang diatas akan menjadi dibawah dan yang dibawah akan menjadi diatas

"Aku juga sudah tahu istana ini terbalik, tapi diamlah" Balas Naruto yang sudah menutupi telinganya dari teriakan nista putranya dan juga murid dari teman lamanya ini

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalan" Ucap Alucard, kemudian saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan banyak monster bertubuh besar yang menghadangi jalan mereka

"_**Orc**_…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat monster di hadapan mereka saat in

"Ternyata monster anak buah _**Shaft**_ juga bertebaran di sekitar sini" Ucap Alucard, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kita harus kalahkan mereka semua"

"Ini akan sangat lama" Balas Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan kunai _**Hiraishin **_miliknya

Di Kuoh, tepatnya di kediaman Uzumaki Naruto. Terdapat seorang wanita yang mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah khawatir karena kekasihnya dan anaknya tidak memberi kabar satu hari belakangan ini. Sedangkan 2 gadis berambut jingga dan merah auburn mendekati wanita berambut silver tersebut

"Apa ada masalah, Grayfia-sama?" Tanya sang gadis berambut jingga itu

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Haruka-chan" Jawab wanita bernama Grayfia itu yang tersenyum, tapi gadis yang bernama Haruka itu tahu bahwa ibu dari kekasihnya dan juga King-nya itu sedang tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi kegundahan di hatinya

"Aku tahu senyumanmu itu palsu Grayfia-sama. Kau sedang khawatir pada Naruto-sama dan Menma-kun kan?" Tanya Haruka, kemudian Grayfia menggangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Haruka pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga khawatir pada Menma-kun. Apalagi aku dengar rumor saat ini di dekat hutan wilayah Transylvannia banyak monster yang menyerang manusia yang memasuki hutan"

"Haruka, berhentilah berkata hal seperti itu. Kau membuat Grayfia-sama tambah khawatir tahu" Ucap gadis berambut merah auburn itu yang melihat raut wajah gelisah dari Grayfia

"Maaf Rise" Balas Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku percaya bahwa Naruto-sama dan Menma-kun tidak akan kenapa-napa"

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin Haruka?" Tanya Rise

"Karena Menma-kun itu kuat dan Naruto-sama tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Menma-kun, karena dia itu putranya" Jawab Haruka, dan perkataan itu membuat Grayfia tersenyum dan perasaan khawatirnya pun berkurang secara perlahan

Naruto dan Alucard serta Menma dan Soma saat ini sedang melawan banyak _**Orc**_ dan mereka berhasil mengurangi beberapa jumlah dari mereka

"Hah! Kau suka hal itu!" Ucap Soma yang sudah memainkan gagang pedang suci terkuatnya, _**Claimh Solais**_. Kemudian dia menatap remeh para monster itu dan berkata "Ayo kalahkan aku kalau bisa monster!"

"Berhentilah membuat kesal musuh Soma" Ucap Alucard yang sudah menebas kepala salah satu _**Orc **_dengan _**Alucard Sword **_miliknya

"Aku suka gaya bertarung anak itu. Membuatku teringat pada seseorang" Ucap Naruto setelah menghancurkan kepala salah satu _**Orc **_dengan _**Oodama Rasengan**_

"Tou-chan! Kelelawar besar apa itu?" Tanya Menma yang melihat kelelawar besar yang melintas di atas kepala mereka

"Kuso!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya kepada "Alucard… Itu kelelawar besar peliharaan ayahmu kan?"

"Iya, itu benar" Jawab Alucard, kemudian Naruto dan Alucard menghindar saat kelelawar itu menukik ke bawah dan mencoba menusuk tubuh mereka dengan bagian tajam di sayapnya. Melihat kejadian tadi, Alucard pun berkata "Dan sepertinya dia sedang lapar"

"_**Sabaku Fuyuu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat 4 papan pasir terbang dari pasir di gucinya, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian naiklah ke papan ini. Akan sulit untuk melawan dia di darat, ini akan menjadi pertarungan di udara. Bersiap-siaplah"

Menma, Alucard, dan Soma menaiki 3 papan pasir itu dan diikuti oleh Naruto yang menaiki papan pasir yang terakhir. Soma dan Menma langsung melesat dengan papan pasirnya ke arah kelelawar raksasa itu tapi mereka dihempaskan oleh gelombang udara yang dihasilkan dari kepakan sayap kelelawar raksasa itu

"Berhentilah menyerang langsung tanpa memikirkan strategi terlebih dahulu" Ucap Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Menma dan Sona

"Maaf tou-chan / Naruto-san" Balas Menma dan Sona

"Tumben kau bicara seperti itu, biasanya kau menyerang terlebih dahulu dan berfikir kemudian" Sindir Alucard

"Itu dulu, Alucard" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku masih bodoh saat itu dan labil karena dulu aku kira menyerang langsung tanpa basa-basi akan membuat pertarungan mudah dimenangkan. Tapi hal itu malah membuatku nyaris mati berkali-kali aku tidak mau putraku mendapatkan pengalaman yang sama sepertiku. Kau juga tidak mau muridmu seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab

"**Jadi kalian semua akan tetap disana dan menungguku menyerang kalian lebih dulu**, **hmmm**….?" Tanya kelelawar besar itu

"Eh, kau bisa bicara…" Ucap Naruto yang menunjuk kelelawar besar itu dengan eskpresi terkejut, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dulu kau tidak bisa melakukannya"

"**Itu karena aku tidak mau bicara denganmu dan juga pengkhianat disebelahmu itu**" Balas kelelawar besar itu sambil menatap tajam Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Dan kalian ingat**… **Aku akan memberitahukan namaku sebelum kalian semua mati di tanganku**. **Namaku adalah Arceid**, **aku adalah kelelawar kepercayaan Dracula**-**sama**"

"Hmm, sungguh arogan. Dia terlalu arogan dan berfikir kita akan mati semudah itu olehnya" Ucap Naruto, tapi kemudian dia melesat dengan papan terbangnya dan berkata "Tapi kau yang akan mati bodoh!"

'Setelah dia memberitahukan kata-kata itu, dia sendiri yang menyerang tanpa membuat strategi' Batin Menma, Alucard, dan Soma yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto

"**Tidak**, **tapi kau yang akan mati**" Ucap Arceid yang langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan dia langsung menyiapkan cakarnya untuk menangkap Naruto dan menghempaskannya ke tanah

"You're going down" Ucap Naruto yang menyeringai setelah melihat Arceid berniat menyerangnya dengan niat membunuh yang cukup tinggi. Saat jarak Arceid dekat dengannya, dia pun berkata "_**Bunshin Daibakuha**_!"

Booooommmmm

"Tou-chan!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-san!"

Menma, Alucard, dan Soma pun berteriak karena muncul ledakan ditempat Arceid dan membuat Arceid terpental jauh dengan luka bakar di sayapnya membuatnya agak sulit untuk terbang

"Apa yang membuat kalian berteriak sekencang itu?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata berada di belakang Menma, Alucard, dan Soma yang terbingung-bingung kenapa Naruto bisa selamat dari ledakan tadi

"Tou-chan…"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto-san…"

"**Kau**!" Teriak Arceid yang melihat Naruto dengan tajam karena dia nyaris menghancurkan sayapnya, kemudian dia berkata "**Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup setelah kau meledakkan dirimu sendiri**?"

"Meledakkan diriku sendiri, mungkin kau salah lihat. Aku ini masih sayang nyawa tahu. Apalagi aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku dan ibu anak ini" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Menma dan membuatnya tersenyum dengan perkataan ayahnya, kemudian dia berkata dengan menambahkan ekspresi pura-pura sedih "Ah, aku ingat. Itu mungkin klon milikku, tapi sayang sekali itu harus mati karena ledakan itu"

"**Grrrrrr**…."

"Jadi kelelawar-san…" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan "Siapa namamu tadi? Aku tidak mendengarkannya karena aku tertidur tadi"

"**Kau**…" Ucap Arceid, kemudian dia berteriak dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi "**Akan kubunuh kau Uzumaki**!"

"Seperti yang aku bilang, kau yang mati Arceid-san" Ucap Naruto dengan datar, kemudian dia berkata "Ijinkan aku Alucard"

"Silahkan saja Arceid-san" Balas Alucard

Naruto pun langsung melompat dari papan pasirnya dan turun ke bawah. Kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi _**Shukaku Bijuu Form**_ dan membuat Soma dan Alucard serta Menma terkejut, kemudian dia membuat bola hitam di mulutnya dan kelamaan bola itu semakin membesar

'Sugoiii… Apa ini yang dibilang bola hitam besar yang dimaksud Saiaorg waktu itu' Batin Menma yang mengingat perkataan Saiaorg Bael saat pertemuan para iblis kelas atas muda tentang kekuatan Naruto

'Kekuatan apa ini, besar sekali… Aku tidak bisa mengukurnya' Batin Soma

'Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menggunakan itu secepat ini' Batin Alucard yang melihat jurus Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Waktu bermain-mainnya sudah habis Arceid-san" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menembakkan bola hitam besar itu ke arah Arceid "_**Bijuudama**_!"

'**Benda apa itu**…' Batin Arceid, kemudian dia berniat menghindar tapi belum sempat dan membuat _**Bijuudama **_milik Naruto menabrak tubuhnya "**Arrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh**!"

Boooooooommmmm

Duuuuuuuaaaaarrrrrr

Tubuh Arceid pun meledak karena jurus Naruto, tapi Soma belum tahu karena dia tidak tahu kekuatan jurus Naruto itu besar atau tidak. Melihat itu, dia pun menatap Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya dan berkata "Dimana keleawar besar itu, Naruto-san?"

"Mati…" Jawab Naruto yang membuat tubuh Soma menegang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yang membunuhnya"

Menma dan Soma pun hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dan Alucard menyusul Naruto yang akan memasuki pintu untuk masuk perbatasan antara Reverse Keep dan Reverse Alchemy Laboratory. Melihat Soma dan Menma masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya, Naruto pun berkata "Mau apa lagi kalian tetap disitu. Ada misi yang harus kita lakukan, terutama kau Soma"

"Ha'i" Balas Soma dan Menma yang mulai mengejar Naruto

Kembali lagi di Jepang, tepatnya di Kyoto wilayah para Youkai berkumpul saat ini tepatnya di rumah Kurama dan Yasaka, dua pemimpin dari Kitsune Youkai saat ini sedang berkumpul dua manusia spesial yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Otsutsuki Toneri beserta dengan para bijuu di tempat rahasia yang biasa dipakai Naruto untuk rapat dengan anggota _**Tailed Beast Force**_

"Hn, jadi kenapa kalian memanggil kami?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto saat ini Sasuke?" Balas Kurama

"Dia sedang mendapatkan misi dari Leon-sama" Jawab Sasuke

"Misi apa itu, kalau aku boleh tahu?" Tanya Kurama

"Entah, tapi dari yang aku dengar Leon-sama dan istrinya ingin dia membawa putra angkatnya bersama menantu dan juga cucunya" Jawab Sasuke

"Hmm, Ryuta huh…" Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia berkata pada Sasuke "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tentang kutukan keabadianmu, Sasuke"

"Kenapa kau ingin menanyakan itu Kurama-san?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin, dirinya tidak mau sekalipun dia membahas tentang kutukan yang telah mengambil semua orang-orang penting baginya darinya kecuali Naruto

"Kau bilang kau punya seorang putri dan mati karena usianya kan?" Tanya Kurama, kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Melihat itu dia pun berkata "Seharusnya itu tidak mungkin… Karena gen kutukan keabadian darimu itu akan membuat putrimu sama-sama abadi sepertimu. Jadi, seharusnya putrimu itu tidak akan mati karena usia"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Kurama-san?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah muak dengan pembicaraan Kurama yang menurutnya bertele-tele itu

"Seharusnya putrimu itu tidak akan mati karena usia sebab dia akan abadi sepertimu, tapi beda ceritanya jika dia dibunuh oleh seseorang" Jawab Kurama

"Jadi maksudmu putriku mati karena dia dibunuh seseorang?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia berkata "Karena Indra-sama dan Ashura-sama sama seperti kalian berdua, kau dan Naruto. Kalian sama-sama abadi, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama mati karena pertarungan hidup mati mereka"

"Tapi apa kau yakin tentang ini Kurama-san?" Tanya Toneri

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada para saudaraku jika kau mau Toneri-san" Jawab Kurama, dan dibalas anggukan dari para _**Bijuu**_. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Bukannya Hamura-sama juga mengetahui tentang hal ini, Toneri-san?"

"Maaf, aku memang selalu dengan mudah melupakan pelajaran yangdiberikan klan tentang cerita segel kutukan dari _**Rikudou Sennin**_ karena menurutku itu tidak begitu penting, ternyata hal itu sangat penting saat ini" Jawab Toneri

'Tapi siapa yang tega melakukan itu?' Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia teringat seseorang dan membatin 'Apa itu Orochimaru, nah kalau Orochimaru. Apa yang dia inginkan dari Sarada. Bahkan mata _**Sharingan**_miliknya masih 3 tomoe, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia membunuhnya untuk mengambil matanya kan'

-Reverse Laboratory-

Saat ini di Alchemy Laboratory empat orang pahlawan kita ini sedang beristirahat dan sedang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan Dracula, The Dark Lord dan menghancurkan Castlevania selama-lamanya

"Menma…" Panggil Naruto

"Ada apa tou-chan?" Tanya Menma

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah kita berhasil dalam misi ini?" Balas Naruto

"Aku akan berlatih keras bersama anggota peerageku untuk memenangkan _**Rating Games **_supaya tetua Underworld itu tahu bahwa half-blood devil juga sama kuatnya dengan pure-blood devil" Ucap Menma dan perkataan itu membuat Alucard dan Soma menatapnya dan membuatnya berkata "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ttebasa?"

"Jadi kau half-blood devil?" Tanya Alucard

"Ya, kaa-chan ku adalah pure-blood devil. Namanya Grayfia Lucifuge dan tou-chanku kau sudah tahu tentang dia" Jawab Menma

"Ah, Grayfia Lucifuge. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa memiliki rambut silver bukan kuning seperti ayahmu" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula hanya Grayfia Lucifuge yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Uzumaki Naruto sebelum dia terusir dari Underworld"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Soma? Apa yang aku lakukan setelah kau berhasil mengalahkan Dracula?" Tanya Menma

"Mungkin aku akan membawa kekasihku Mina dan berkeliling di Eropa" Jawab Soma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau sensei?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah kehilangan Maria dan kemudian Araven juga Arianne, aku merasa aku kehilangan arah dan aku tidak mempunyai tujuan yang jelas. Sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan Soma dan mengetahui dia adalah reinkarnasi dari jiwa baik ayahku dan kemudian aku merasa itu takdirku untuk membantunya dan mengajarinya semua yang kubisa dalam menghancurkan sisi jahat ayahku. Tapi setelah ayah kalah, aku tidak tahu atas apa yang akan kulakukan"

"Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan peerage anakku saja setelah semua ini berakhir Alucard" Ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau katakan itu tou-chan!" Teriak Menma, sebenarnya dia akan sangat senang jika memiliki anggota kuat seperti Alucard tapi memaksa kehendak seseorang hanya karena agar dia bisa memenangkan _**Rating Games **_dan melakukan pembuktian pada elder yang telah mengusir ayahnya itu. Itu salah, dan dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu

"Alucard itu kuat dan juga dia mempunyai banyak arsenal yang akan sangat membantumu di _**Rating Games**_, lagipula aku juga ingin agar Alucard kembali mendapatkan tujuan dan tidak luntang lantung di jalan" Balas Naruto

"Perkataanmu itu menyakiti hatiku, kau tahu Naruto" Ucap Alucard dengan nada sok sedih, kemudian dia tersenyum dan membatin "Tapi akan aku pikirkan nanti"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Ucap Alucard

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah cukup beristirahat" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo minna, kita pergi"

Naruto, Menma, Soma dan Alucard pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan membuka pintu besar yang menjadi tempat bertarung Naruto dan Alucard melawan Slogra dan Gaibon di kastil biasa dan melihat sosok besar digantung dengan rantai dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan bau busuk dan semua bagian tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh lalat

"Bau busuk apa ini?" Tanya Soma

"Itu berasal dari sosok itu" Jawab Menma sambil menunjuk sosok didepannya itu, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Tapi siapa orang ini ya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"

"Itu adalah _**Beelzebub**_, salah satu Satan yang tertulis dalam kitab suci" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menghindari serangan lalat-lalat yang mengerubungi tubuh sosok besar bernama Beelzebub itu, kemudian dia berkata "Sepertinya dia sudah bangun"

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan dia. Walaupun dia adalah seorang Satan sekalipun" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat puluhan pedang es di sekitarnya dan dia lemparkan "_**Ice Sword Gale**_!"

Crrrraaaassshhh

Crrrraaaassshhh

Crrrraaaassshhh

"Kerja bagus Menma" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian sekarang dengarkan baik-baik hancurkan semua bagian tubuhnya tapi berhati-hatilah pada serangga-serangga miliknya terutama lebah miliknya yang sengatannya... It's hurt like hell"

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Menma yang sudah melakukan gerakan akrobatik dan melompat ke atas dan diikuti dengan Soma yang sudah memegang _**Claimh Solais**_

Crrrraaaassshhh

Crrrraaaassshhh

Crrrraaaassshhh

"Mereka berdua sangat bersemangat dalam pertarungan kali ini, terlebih Menma" Ucap Naruto yang melihat dari bawah sambil menebas para serangga yang dikirimkan oleh _**Beelzebub**_

"Wajar saja Naruto, mereka itu generasi muda. Pasti semangatnya lebih membara daripada kita yang sudah menua" Ucap Alucard

"Hahahaha, kau benar akan hal itu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Alucard dan berkata "Kau menggunakan _**Shield Rod**_, eh Alucard"

"Tentu saja, _**Shield Rod **_akan berguna jika digunakan untuk menyerang multiple target apalagi jika menggunakan _**Skull Shield **_dan _**Flame Shield**_" Ucap Alucard, kemudian dia berkata "Bisa kau buatkan papan pasir terbangmu untukku lagi, Naruto?"

"Tentu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "_**Sabaku Fuyuu**_!"

"Terima kasih Naruto" Balas Alucard yang sudah melompat ke papan pasir buatan Naruto dan terbang tinggi ke arah _**Beelzebub**_ dan dia mengsinkronisasikan _**Shield Rod **_dan _**Skull Shield **_miliknya dan membuat laser keluar dari tameng milik Alucard "_**Laser Cutter**_!"

Dua kaki milik _**Beelzebub **_pun putus dan menghilang, melihat itu dia pun melihat Menma dan membatin 'Dua kakinya sudah putus, setelah dua tangannya putus kami akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Aku akan membantu Menma dan Soma, jadi dia akan menghancurkan tangan kanan _**Beelzebub **_dan aku tangan kirinya'

"Menma! Coba kau bekukan tangan Satan ini" Ucap Soma

"Tentu Soma" Balas Menma, kemudian dia berkata "_**Blizzard Wave**_!"

Setelah itu muncullah badai es dari kedua tangan Menma yang mengenai tangan kanan _**Beelzebub **_ dan membuatnya membeku, kemudian dia berkata "Giliranmu Soma!"

"Yossh! Ini giliranku" Ucap Soma yang sudah sudah melompat dan mengarahkan semua kekuatannya ke satu tebasan "Hiiiiyaaaahhh!"

Praaannnnkkkk

Tangan kanan _**Belzebub **_yang membeku karena perbuatan Menma pun hancur dan meledak menjadi abu. Melihat itu Naruto pun membatin 'Kerja bagus, Soma, Menma'

Naruto sudah membuat chakra angin dan juga membentuk _**Rasenshuriken **_ dalam ukuran besar dan melemparnya ke arah _**Beelzebub**_ "_**Fuuton**_: _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasenshuriken**_!"

Sriinnnnggg

Bllllaaaarrrrr

Tangan kiri _**Beelzebub **_pun hancur dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya pun jatuh ke tanah sebelum _**Beelzebub **_mengeluarkan banyak serangga peliharaannya. Alucard pun melompat dari papan pasir Naruto saat papan pasir itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi serpihan pasir dan mulai masuk ke dalam guci pasir milik Naruto

"Tou-chan, yang kita hadapi itu kan adalah Satan. Kenapa dia lemah sekali?" Tanya Menma yang juga melompat dari platform dia dan Soma menghancurkan tangan kanan _**Beelzebub**_

"Itu karena dia adalah replika kekuatan sebenarnya dari Satan _**Beelzebub **_asli, putraku" Jawab Naruto yang kemudian dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Menma. Melihat itu dia pun melanjutkan "Karena _**Dracula **_tidak akan pernah membuat makhluk yang lebih kuat daripada dirinya sendiri. Karena kalau dia melakukannya, maka akan ada yang berkhianat dan dia akan terbunuh. Makanya itu Alucard pergi dari sini supaya dia bisa mengalahkan ayahnya, karena kalau dia tetap disini kekuatannya tidak akan berkembang karena dia terlalu dikekang oleh _**Dracula**_. Benar kan Alucard?"

"Itu benar Naruto" Jawab Alucard, kemudiandia berkata "Tapi tumben kita bisa mengalahkannya secepat ini?"

"Itu karena empat orang yang melawannya saat ini, tidak seperti dulu. Yang hanya kau dan aku yang melawannya, jelas saja lebih lama" Balas Naruto

"Kalian masih hebat ternyata, putraku dan Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap seseorang pria dengan jubah berwarna hitam dan mempunyai gigi taring yang sangat tajam dan berada disebelah sosok yang ternyata adalah _**Shaft**_

"Otou-sama…" Ucap Alucard, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada kaget "Kenapa! Kenapa kau bisa bangkit secepat ini? Bukannya kau hanya memiliki darah Ryuta yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Araven"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh putraku?" Tanya _**Dracula**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau tahu tujuanku mengirim Olrox untuk melawan reinkarnasi Araven dan Arianne Belmont?"

Alucard pun menyadari sesuatu kemudian dia berkata "Tidak mungkin…"

"Ya, aku bukan hanya memiliki darah dari Araven Belmont tapi Arianne Belmont juga… Makanya aku bisa bangkit saat ini" Balas _**Dracula**_

"_**Dracula**_-sama, apa aku harus memanggil monster-monster anak buahku untuk menghabisi mereka?" Tanya _**Shaft**_

"Itu tidak perlu, _**Shaft**_" Jawab _**Dracula**_, kemudian dia berkata "Aku akan melawan mereka sendiri, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Tentu saja _**Dracula**_-sama, aku rela dikorbankan demi kepentinganmu. Karena loyalitasku hanya kuserahkan padamu _**Dracula**_-sama" Ucap _**Shaft**_, setelah itu Menma, Naruto, Alucard, dan juga Soma kaget saat melihat _**Dracula **_menghisap tubuh _**Shaft **_kedalam dirinya dan kekuatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat

'Kekuatan macam apa ini, besar sekali… Tidak bisa kupercaya' Batin Menma yang menahan dirinya supaya tidak terjatuh karena tekanan kekuatan yang berasal dari _**Dracula**_

'Kuso, sepertinya kekuatan dari _**Shukaku **_saja belum cukup untuk mengalahkan dia' Batin Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya dan membandingkan kekuatannya saat ini dan dulu saat melawan _**Dracula **_bersama Alucard

'Sial, jadi ini _**Dracula**_. Meskipun aku adalah reinkarnasi dari _**Dracula**_, kenapa tubuhku masih bergetar saat merasakan kekuatannya' Batin Soma yang tubuhnya bergetar karena tekanan kekuatan dari _**Dracula**_

'Tekanan kekuatan ini berbeda jauh dibandingkan aku melawan dia saat bersama dengan Richter dan Maria juga saat bersama dengan Naruto. Apa ini efek dari darah dari reinkarnasi Araven dan Arianne… Ryuta dan Asura' Batin Alucard

"**Apa kalian terlalu takut sampai kalian tetap mematung seperti batu disitu**?" Tanya _**Dracula**_, mendengar tidak ada jawaban… Dia pun langsung membuat 4 bola hijau di tangannya dan dengan satu jentikan tangannya, bola-bola itu langsung melesat ke arah mereka berempat

Braaaakkkkk

Menma, Soma, Naruto, dan Alucard pun terlempar dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya karena terkena kontak fisik dengan teknik milik _**Dracula**_. Soma pun bangkit dan dia melihat _**Dracula **_dengan tajam dan _**Dracula **_pun menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik

"**Jadi kau adalah reinkarnasi jiwaku yang baik**, **bocah**" Ucap _**Dracula**_, kemudian dia melesat ke arah Soma dan berkata "**Buat darahku mendidih dengan kekuatanmu** **sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menghisapmu dan menggabungkan dirimu dengan diriku**"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Balas Soma yang juga sudah melesat ke arah _**Dracula**_, dia pun memainkan pedangnya dan mencoba menebas penguasa vampire di kastil Castlevania ini, tapi dia selalu menghindar dan membuatnya mendecih 'Cih…'

"**Apa hanya segini saja kekuatanmu**? **Sebenarnya apa yang diajarkan putra bodohku itu padamu sampai kau tidak bisa mengenaiku sama sekali**" Ucap _**Dracula **_yang mencoba memancing amarah Soma

Soma pun berhenti dan dia memegang gagang _**Claimh Solais **_dengan kuat, kemudian dia melesat dan berkata dengan kata marah "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang senseiku di hadapanku!"

Crrrrraaaaaassshhh

Soma pun berhasil membuat luka tebasan di dada _**Dracula**_, tapi ada yang membuatnya kaget dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa! Kenapa kau tidak merasakan efek samping dari pedang suci _**Claimh Solais **_milikku. Seharusnya makhluk kegelapan sepertimu itu lemah akan kekuatan cahaya"

Memang benar, _**Dracula **_itu adalah makhluk kegelapan yang memiliki kelemahan terhadap unsur elemen cahaya apalagi jika tertebas pedang _**Claimh Solais **_yang memiliki energi suci didalamnya, seharusnya itu membuatnya lemah tapi kenapa _**Dracula **_tidak merasakan apa-apa. Itulah yang dipirkan Soma saat ini

"**Itu karena aku berhasil mendapatkan darah dari reinkarnasi Araven dan Arianne yang notabenenya yang memiliki aura suci sangat kuat**, **dan itu membuatku immune pada energi suci**" Ucap _**Dracula**_ yang sudah mengepakkan jubahnya dan muncul 3 bola api dari dalam jubah itu "_**Hellfire**_!"

"Ughhhh…." Ucap Soma yang terkena serangan bola api itu dan terlempar, tapi Alucard berhasil menahannya

"Soma, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Alucard

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei" Jawab Soma

"Sial, siapa yang sangka kalau dia saat ini mempunyai pertahanan terhadap energi cahaya, Alucard" Ucap Naruto

"Kau benar Naruto, tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah disini. Mau apapun hasilnya, kita harus mengakhiri _**Dracula **_saat ini juga" Balas Alucard, kemudian dibalas anggukan dari Naruto, Menma, dan Soma

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Menma yang sudah membuat handseal

Boooofffff

Boooofffff

Boooofffff

Boooofffff

"_**Senjutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_secara instan

"_**Sword Card**_!" Ucap Alucard yang sudah memanggil familiarnya yang berbentuk pedang, kemudian dia berkata "_**Sword of Familiar**_!"

_**Dracula **_pun menatap Naruto dengan _**Sennin Mode **_yang sudah aktif, Menma dengan para bunshinnya, Soma yang sudah bangkit dari serangannya dan Alucard yang sudah menggunakan pedang terkuatnya dengan remeh dan berkata "**Menarik**… **Empat melawan satu**. **Ayo kita lihat apakah kalian bisa mengalahkan God of Vampire**"

-Reverse Keep-

Saat ini di Reverse Keep, terdapat seorang pria yang sedang memegang bahunya yang sakit karena dalam kondisinya yang masih buruk, dia harus mengalahkan musuh yang berkeliaran di Reverse Castle. Dia adalah Ryuta, dia berhasil kabur dari Long Library saat Long Library diserang oleh para pengikut _**Shaft **_dan mengakibatkan sang keeper dari Long Library yaitu Joseph, tewas karena dia melindungi dirinya dari serangan musuh tapi dia berhasil mengirim Ryuta ke Throne Room untuk menuju ke Reverse Castle. Dia pun kelelahan dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi saat dia duduk dan melihat ada salah satu _**Orc**_ yang masih selamat dari pembantaian Menma, Soma, Naruto dan Alucard, dan dia sedang menunggu ajalnya karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi

'Sial, apa ini akhirku. Aku tidak kuat lagi… Maafkan aku Lyla-chan, Lisa-chan, Ryla-chan, okaa-san, otou-san, imouto dan otouto' Batin Ryuta yang sudah menutup matanya

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghabisi sahabatku!" Teriak suara wanita yang Ryuta kenal, kemudian dia berkata "_**Gate Open**_: _**Byakko**_!"

"Rrrrraaaawwwrrr!"

Craaaasssshhh

Craaaaassshhh

Craaaaassshhh

Macam putih panggilan dari wanita itu pun mencabik-cabik tubuh _**Orc **_itu sampai mati. Setelah dia menghilangkan macam putih panggilannya, dia pun berlari ke arah Ryuta dan berkata "Ryuta-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ryuta pun membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat keberadaan sahabatnya sesama Vampire Hunter itu dan berkata "Sedang apa kau disini, Asura-chan?"

"Aku khawatir pada keadaanmu Ryuta-kun, jadi aku masuk kesini dan mencoba mencarimu dan Naruto-sama serta Menma-san" Jawab Asura, tentu saja dia khawatir. Dulu sebelum Ryuta belum menikahi Lyla dan Lisa dan dia belum menikahi Vergil, dia sempat menyukai Ryuta sebelum Ryuta menolaknya dengan alasan dia hanya menyukai Lyla dan Lisa dan hanya menganggap Asura sebagai saudara angkatnya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja dia akan tetap khawatir jika Ryuta yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu kenapa-napa

"Bisa aku meminta sedikit Mana milikmu, Asura-chan?" Pinta Ryuta

"Tentu Ryuta-kun" Balas Asura yang menempelkan tangannya di tangan Ryuta dan Mana miliknya sedikit demi sedikit tersedot oleh Ryuta

"Ini sudah cukup, terima kasih Asura-chan" Ucap Ryuta, kemudian Asura pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Ryuta dan Ryuta pun menempelkan tangannya di bahunya yang terluka "_**Aura of Healing**_!"

Luka di bahu Ryuta pun sembuh dan dia langsung berkata pada Asura "Hei, Asura-chan. Ayo kita ke tempat Naruto-ossan, kau tahu dimana tempatnya kan?"

"Hmm, ya aku tahu kok" Balas Asura, kemudian dia membatin 'Sepertinya Naruto-sama dan Menma-san sedang bertarung dengan _**Dracula**_… Semoga kalian semua tidak apa-apa'

-Reverse Laboratory-

Naruto, Menma, Soma, dan juga Alucard saat ini kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan _**Dracula**_, tapi mereka hanya bisa melemahkannya saja dan belum bisa mengalahkannya karena ada barrier khusus yang membuat _**Dracula **_sulit dikalahkan dan hanya Vampire Hunter yang bisa menjebolnya

"**Kalian hebat bisa melemahkanku seperti ini**. **Hosh**… **Hosh… Hosh**…" Ucap _**Dracula**_, kemudian dia bangkit dan menyeringai "**Tapi belum cukup**..."

"Kami belum selesai" Ucap Menma yang sudah membawa _**Oodama Rasengan **_ditangannya dan disebelahnya ada Naruto yang juga membawa _**Oodama Rasengan **_ ditangannya. Setelah itu mereka menyatukan kedua _**Oodama Rasengan **_miliknya dan membuatnya menjadi lebih besar

"_**Senpo**_: _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasengan**_!" Teriak Menma dan Naruto yang menghasilkan _**Chou-Oodama Rasengan **_dengan dialiri chakra _**Senjutsu **_oleh Naruto tapi bedanya _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasengan **_milik mereka berdua lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasengan **_yang selalu dipakai Naruto jika dia memakai _**Sennin Mode**_

Boooooommmm

Bllllllaaaaaarrrrrrr

"**Gaaaaaahhhhhh**!" Teriak _**Dracula **_saat dia terlempar bola biru besar buatan Naruto dan Menma. Tapi Naruto dan Menma kemudian terkejut saat melihat _**Dracula **_ternyata masih bisa bangkit dan berkata dengan nada meremehkan "**Sudah aku bilang**… **Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah seperti itu**"

"Cih, sial… Dia benar-benar kuat tou-chan" Ucap Menma

"Kau benar Menma" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Alucard dan berkata "Kau punya ide Alucard?"

"Maaf, tidak ada untuk saat ini. Cara satu-satunya untuk mengalahkannya adalah menghancurkan barrier yang berada dirinya, tapi hanya Vampire Hunter saja yang bisa melakukannya"

"Aku dan kau bukannya merupakan Vampire Hunter juga?" Tanya Soma

"Memang, tapi kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Mengingat bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasinya dan juga didarahku aku memiliki gen dari dirinya. Jadi dengan ini, kita dikategorikan bukan Vampire Hunter tapi merupakan Vampire dan juga Dhampire" Jawab Alucard

"Sialan…" Desis Soma yang tidak menyukai fakta itu karena mengingat kesempatan menang mereka sangat tipis karena mereka bertarung tanpa 2 orang Vampire Hunter disisi mereka, kemudian dia teringat "Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu?"

"Ryuta maksudmu… Itu tidak akan berhasil karena dirinya saat ini sedang terluka, lagipula tanpa Asura yang merupakan reinkarnasi Arianne itu tidak akan berhasil" Jawab Alucard

"Kami disini, Alucard-sama" Ucap Ryuta yang sudah memasuki arena pertarungan bersama dengan Asura

"Ryuta… Asura… Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Disini berbahaya, kembalilah" Ucap Naruto

"Untuk membantumu tentu saja Naruto-ossan" Balas Ryuta, kemudian dia berkata "Benar kan Asura-chan?"

"Itu benar Ryuta-kun" Jawab Asura

_**Dracula **_pun melihat Ryuta dan Asura dan dia bisa melihat sosok yang dia sangat benci sekaligus sayangi yaitu Araven dan Arianne Belmont karena mereka berdua adalah cucu dari anak kandungnya sendiri berada di sosok dua orang tua muda itu dan membuatku berkata "**Araven**… **Arianne**… **Aku** **akan memberikan penawaran lagi pada kalian**. **Kalian akan bergabung denganku untuk menguasai dunia ini atau kau akan mengikuti takdir orang**-**orang yang melawanku disini**… **Yaitu**, **mati**"

"Aku menolak" Balas Ryuta datar, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menaklukkan dunia. Aku hanya berkeinginan untuk memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan aku sudah mendapatkannya saat ini"

'Ryuta-kun…' Batin Asura yang tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari _**Dracula**_

"**Kalau begitu**… **Bersiaplah untuk mati**" Ucap _**Dracula **_yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi kelelawar besar dan ukurannya lebih besar dari Arceid

"Itu…" Ucap Ryuta dan Asura

"Itu adalah _**True Form **_dari ayahku bersiap-siaplah" Balas Alucard

"_**Gate Open**_: _**Suzaku**_!" Ucap Asura yang sudah membuat portal sihir dan portal sihir itu memuntahkan burung _**Phoenix **_bernama merah yang bernama _**Suzaku**_

Asura dan Ryuta pun menaiki tubuh _**Suzaku **_yang terbang melayang di udara dan _**Suzaku **_pun berkata "**Ada apa kamu memanggil hamba**, **Asura**-**hime**?"

"Coba kau lihat itu _**Suza**_-kun" Ucap Asura sambil menunjuk arah _**Dracula**_

"Hmmm, _**Dracula **_eh. Menarik, menarik" Balas _**Suzuaku**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau memintaku untuk mengalahkan dia. Baiklah kalau begitu, berpeganganlah yang erat. Karena aku akan berkendara secara liar"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Teriak Asura yang memeluk Ryuta karena dia takut jika dirinya terjatuh apalagi _**Suzaku **_melesat dengan cepat ke arah _**Dracula**_

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dulu Asura-chan" Ucap Ryuta, dan Asura pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan disertai rona merah di kedua pipinya. Setelah Asura melepaskan pelukannya, Ryuta pun mengambil sebuah salib di kantungnya dan setelah itu muncul aura biru di salib itu dan salib itu berubah ukuran menjadi sebesar _**Rasenshuriken **_milik Naruto dan _**Rasenringu **_milik Menma, kemudian dia melemparkannya "_**Holy Cross**_!"

Craaasssshhhh

"**Gaaaaaaahhhhhh**!" Teriak _**Dracula **_saat sayapnya tercabik oleh jurus Ryuta dan membuat sayapnya meneteskan darah segar dan darah itu jatuh menetes ke tanah

"Mustahil! Kenapa dia bisa melukai dia dengan energi suci sedangkan aku tidak bisa saat aku menggunakan energi dari _**Claimh Solais**_" Gerutu Soma saat melihat keberhasilan teknik Ryuta

"Itu karena ayahku memakai darah dari mereka berdua, jadi serangan mereka berdua akan berhasil dan melemahkan pelindung kasat matanya" Balas Alucard

"Ryuta! Asura! Gabungkan serangan kalian untuk menghancurkan pelindung kasat matanya" Ucap Alucard

"Mengerti Alucard-sama / Alucard-san" Balas Ryuta dan Asura

"_**Gate Open**_: _**Seiryuu**_!" Ucap Asura yang sudah memunculkan portal yang sama dan memunculkan naga biru di sebelahnya, kemudian dia berkata "_**Ryuu**_-kun! _**Suza**_-kun! Gabungkan serangan kalian"

"_**Gigaflare**_!"

"_**Phoenix Flame**_!"

"Selanjutnya giliranku, _**Divine Cross**_!" Ucap Ryuta yang sudah mengangkat salib miliknya ke udara dan muncul aura suci yang menyebar ke satu ruangan dan Naruto yang menyadari anaknya adalah devil walaupun half-blood, mentransfer sebagian chakranya untuk membuat Menma immune sementara dari energi suci yang dikeluarkan Ryuta

Duuuuuaaaarrrrr

'**Apa**… **Tameng milikku hancur**, **sialan kalian Araven**, **Arianne**" Ucap _**Dracula **_yang menatap tajam Ryuta dan Asura

"Sekarang giliran kita Naruto-san, sensei" Ucap Soma

"Aku tahu, _**Sabaku Fuyuu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat papan pasir terbang untuk mereka berempat dan Naruto dan Menma langsung membuat jutsu terkuat mereka masing-masing

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

"_**Hyouton**_: _**Rasenringu**_!"

Booooooommmm

Duuuuuaaaaaarrrr

"Alucard!" Teriak Naruto untuk memberitahu Alucard bahwa saat ini adalah gilirannya dalam menyerang

"Aku tahu" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia mengubah pedangnya menjadi familiar lagi dan pedang itu berubah menjadi banyak dan menuju ke _**Dracula **_"_**Sword Brother**_!"

Crrraaasssshhh

Crrraaasssshhh

Crrraaasssshhh

Tubuh _**True Form **_dari _**Dracula**_ itu pun tercabik-cabik oleh familiar pedang milik Alucard dan klonnya dan urat-urat syaraf sayapnya pun putus karena serangan Naruto, Menma, Alucard, Asura, dan Ryuta dan dia mulai jatuh perlahan-lahan kebawah

"Soma… Ini kesempatanmu" Ucap Alucard dan Soma menggangguk

Setelah itu dia pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan saat sudah dekat dengan posisi _**Dracula**_, dia pun melompat dari papan pasirnya sambil memegang _**Claimh Solais **_di tangannya dan berkata "Kena kau!"

Crrrrraaaaasssshhh

Tubuh kelelawar itu pun terbelah dua dan kemudian jatuhlah sosok _**Human Form **_dari _**Dracula **_ke tanah. Soma pun mendarat ditanah dengan mulus, dan _**Dracula **_pun berkata "Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari orang sepertimu. Kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan besar sepertiku? Kau tidak mempunyai ambisi sepertiku? Dan kau tidak mempunyai tujuan sepertiku?"

"Kau salah" Balas Soma, kemudian dia menjawab "Pertama, memang aku memang tidak mempunyai kekuatan sebesar dirimu, tapi teman-temanku selalu memberikanku kekuatan untuk terus maju. Kedua, aku tidak butuh dengan ambisi karena jika aku memiliki ambisi berlebihan maka aku akan menjadi ambisius dan aku akan berubah sepertimu. Ketiga, aku mempunyai tujuan. Untuk menghapuskan banyak kejahatan di dunia ini selagi aku bisa". Kemudian dia menempelkan tangganya ke tangan _**Dracula **_dan berkata "Maaf, tapi kekuasaanmu sudah berakhir _**Dracula**_… Kembalilah pada istrimu di alam baka sana dan jangan ganggu kami lagi, para generasi muda"

"Tidaaaakkkk! Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!" Teriak _**Dracula **_saat dirinya terhisap oleh Soma. Ya Soma berhasil mendominasi penggabungannya dengan _**Dracula **_dan mengakhiri kejahatan _**Dracula **_selama-lamanya

"Sepertinya kau berhasil Soma" Ucap Alucard

"Ya itu benar" Balas Soma, kemudian dia merasakan getaran dan berkata "Kita harus keluar dari sini, istana ini akan runtuh"

"Serahkan saja padaku" Ucap Asura, kemudian dia berkata "_**Ryuu**_-kun. Tolong bantu kami ya"

"**Tentu saja hime**" Balas _**Seiryuu **_yang sudah mengumpulkan energi di mulutnya dan menembakkannya ke tembok terdekat "_**Gigaflare**_!"

Bllllaaaaaaaarrrr

"Ayo kita cepat keluar dari sini" Ucap Naruto yang sudah keluar duluan dengan Menma yang memakai papan pasirnya dan disusul oleh Ryuta dan Asura yang menaiki _**Suzaku**_

Setelah Soma mendapatkan serpihan dirinya yang satu lagi dari _**Dracula**_, dia pun teringat tentang kastil itu yang dulu merupakan rumahnya dan Alucard serta istrinya yang bernama Lisa jika dia ingat-ingat. Melihat itu Alucard pun mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Naiklah Soma…"

"Sensei…" Balas Soma

"Dulu tempat ini memang rumahmu dan rumahku juga. Tapi saat ini tempat ini hanya kastil tua yang akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Lagipula rumah adalah tempat dimana orang yang kita sayangi berada… Jadi disini bukanlah rumahmu, tapi di Tokyo bersama dengan Mina" Ucap Alucard, kemudian dia membatin 'Sama sepertiku dan Maria'

"Arigatou sensei" Balas Soma, kemudian dia menaiki papan pasir milik Alucard dan menyusul yang lain

Di luar, Ryuta, Asura, Naruto, Menma, Soma, dan Alucard pun disambut secara meriah dan mereka dielu-elukan oleh para penduduk desa karena mereka berenam sudah berhasil menghancurkan _**Dracula **_untuk selama-lamanya. Naruto dan Menma pun beristirahat satu hari di rumah Ryuta dan paginya, dia bangun dan melihat bahwa Lyla dan Lisa menyiapkan barang-barang untuk menetap di Kuoh. Dan dia pun keluar bersama Menma dan melihat Ryuta memberikan pengumuman pada warganya

"Para wargaku sekalian… Aku sebenarnya berat untuk memutuskan ini tapi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menetap disana" Ucap Ryuta

Setelah itu Naruto mendengar suara gemuruh dari para kerumunan yang membicarakan keputusan Ryuta itu, kemudian ada salah seorang warga yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Ryuta "Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikan anda Ryuta-sama?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang cocok" Jawab Ryuta, kemudian dia menarik Soma yang sedang memakan makanannya bersama Alucard dan berkata "Dia yang akan menjadi pengganti saya, Soma Cruz"

"Heh, aku pikir kau bilang akan berkeliling dunia bersama dengan kekasihmu Soma" Sindir Naruto

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, kalau aku tinggal disini sepertinya lebih menarik" Balas Soma, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk arah dulu Castlevania bangkit "Lagipula aku ingin sekali tinggal di dekat reruntuhan rumah lamaku. Mungkin aku akan ke Jepang sebentar dan mengajak Mina-chan untuk tinggal disini"

"Semoga kau cocok dengan pekerjaan barumu ini, Soma" Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum pada Soma

"Tentu saja, terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu Naruto-san" Balas Soma yang menunduk secara hormat kepada Ryuta

"Ryuta-kun… Ayo! Aku dan Lisa-chan serta Ryla-chan dan Kain-kun sudah siap" Ucap Lyla yang membawa tas besar di gendongannya dan membawa Ryla yang berada di dalam kereta bayi

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu minna. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua" Ucap Ryuta

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana Ryuta-kun" Ucap Asura yang memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada Ryuta dan dibalas dengan glare oleh Lisa

'Kalau aku terus disiksa oleh Lisa, tentu saja aku tidak akan baik-baik saja' Batin Ryuta, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tentu saja, kau juga baik-baik saja OK. Vergil, jaga istrimu itu baik-baik"

"Tentu saja" Balas Vergil yang agak sedikit cemburu saat melihat istrinya memeluk Ryuta, tapi dia tepis. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau juga jaga Lyla dan Lisa baik-baik, kalau kau masih ingin hidup lebh lama"

"Oy, tidak usah mengancamku juga kan" Ucap Ryuta, kemudian dia berkata "Tentu saja aku akan menjaga mereka berdua beserta kedua anak kami dengan nyawaku sendiri"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Balas Vergil

"Hoi, Alucard!" Panggil Naruto. Melihat Alucard menoleh kepadanya, dia pun melanjutkan "Jadi kau sudah memutuskan"

"Belum" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan memberitahukan jawabanku setelah aku mengantarkan Soma ke Jepang untuk menjemput Mina"

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jika kau sedang berada di Jepang, hadirilah pernikahanku dengan Grayfia-chan dan bawa juga Soma dan kekasihnya yang bernama Mina itu"

Alucard pun tersenyum setelah mendengar permintaan Naruto dan dia pun membalas "Pasti, kabari aku dan aku, Soma, dan Mina akan segera kesana"

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu minna" Ucap Lyla memberi perpisahan terakhir pada seluruh warga desa dan kemudian dia menuju ke airport

Misi Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Menma pun telah berakhir… Mereka berhasil mengabulkan permintaan Lily Trina untuk membawa pulang Ryutaro Kagami Strife dan kedua istrinya, Lyla Valerian dan Lisa Weishett dan juga kedua anaknya Ryla Valerian Strife dan Kain Weishett Strife bersama dengan mereka berdua ke Kuoh. Setelah beberapa jam penerbangan dan mereka sampai di airport kota Kuoh… Naruto dan Menma pun memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan mereka dan menuju ke rumahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di depan rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto pun mengetuk pintu dan dibuka seseorang dengan rambut silver twin-braid dan memakai baju kimono berwarna putih yang ternyata adalah orang yang dia cintai dan ibu dari anaknya yang berada disebelahnya, Grayfia Lucifuge

"Tadaima Grayfia-chan / kaa-chan" Ucap Naruto dan Menma yang tersenyum saat melihat wajah kekasihnya(Naruto) dan juga ibunya(Menma)

"Tadaima Naruto-kun, Menma-kun" Balas Grayfia yang tersenyum lembut saat melihat kekasihnya dan juga anaknya sampai dirumah dengan selamat

-To Be Continued-

AN: Yahoo! Castlevania Side Arc sudah berakhir dan akan dilanjutkan dengan Menma Peerage Arc kembali. Pernikahan Grayfia dan Naruto akan terjadi di chapter mendatang dan bergabungnya Alucard dengan peerage Menma serta pertarungan Naruto dan Matatabi akan berlangsung tidak lama sesudahnya. So, stay tune terus di fic ini yo… Warn: Chap depan itu ada lemonnya, jadi yang masih polos don't read atau mental kalian bisa rusak karena saya HAHAHAHAHA. I love it

Review:

Iqbal Yuliawan 666: Kalo ente baca dengan teliti, ente pasti sadar bahwa ane juga buat Naruto kaya gitu. Coba deh ente pikir, apa Naruto pernah memanggil seseorang sesuai jabatan atau peringkatnya? Enggak kan, Hiruzen dipanggil jiji, Tsunade dipanggil baa-chan, Kakashi yang udah jadi Hokage aja masih dipanggil sensei dan sennin legendaris Jiraiya dipanggil ero-sennin. Itu masih mending lho Sasuke enggak manggil Naruto dengan suffix sama. Dan juga masa udah tua begitu Naruto masih aja konyol, Naruto itu di fic ini udah dua kali menghadapi perang… Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dan Perang Sipil di Underworld, tentu aja mau gak mau ane harus buat sifat Naruto menjadi lebih dewasa dan soal Sasuke yang terlihat tunduk sama Sasuke itu ane gak pernah niat begitu. Tapi kalo Sasuke terlalu stoic gak bagus juga, soalnya ane bakal buat Sasuke punya pair disini

Devan Boy Steln: Mina belum mati vroh, dia di Jepang dan enggak diajak sama Soma dan Alucard karena mereka tahu misi mereka melawan Dracula itu berbahaya, jadi mereka enggak ngajak Mina. Ane kan baru make satu senjata, Alucard aja bisa make banyak senjata di gamenya kan vroh. Tapi tenang saja, Menma gak jadi Dark Lord kok, kan sesuai sama gamenya. Lagipula "Kebaikan akan selalu menang dari kejahatan". Tentu aja mantep, kan battle langsung dengan Dark Lord. Ane kan mintanya RPG T_T Tapi BTW, kan Odin Sphere itu kan RPG kok gameplaynya kaya game mobile yang side-scrolling sih

Ayub Pratama 792: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Ashalim: Ane gak suka genderbend, vroh. Mentang-mentang bapaknya Orochimaru, masa dia juga bisa genderbend kaya bapaknya

Michael Gabriel 455: Ini udah lanjut

Cuma Lewat: Ckckckckck, kalem vroh. Tajem amat kata-katanya pake ***** segala, kan itu barang ente juga vroh. Pake dipake buat cacian ckckckckck

Guest: Si Ross entar buat Sasu entar vroh. Lagipula Naruto di fic ini single pairing gak kaya Ultimate team: The Devil Hunter sama Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy. Adik Menma mungkin epilogue, tapi ane kasih bocoran aja ya… Adik Menma itu perempuan dengan warna rambut dan warna mata sama seperti ibunya, beda sama Menma yang warna matanya sama kaya ayahnya dan namanya Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki. Ane gak ahli buat lemon tahu hahahaha

Baka Otouto: Udah maen yang volume 3 tapi susah vroh, masih gampangan Dragon Quest 8

The Kids no OppAi: Di chapter 15

Paramartha Uzumaki: Enggak sabaran banget ente sob, chapter 14 aja baru rilis


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x Seekveira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweis, Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 15: Menma New Peerage! Marriage Day! And Orochimaru Arrival!

Saat ini Uzumaki Naruto, sang anak dalam ramalan, sang reinkarnasi Ashura, Sage Katak dari Mt Myoboku, mantan _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Kurama no Kyuubi **_dan para _**Bijuu **_yang lain, mantan Shinobi dari _**Konohagakure no Sato**_, dan banyak julukan lainnya saat ini sedang gugup, sangat gugup. Karena dalam waktu sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan pernikahan dengan sang kekasih, Grayfia Lucifuge

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…" Ucap Naruto

Kemudian muncullah sesosok pria berambut raven dengan mata gaya rambut hampir mirip seperti Uchiha Madara, berwarna mata onyx, dan memakai baju tuxedo yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya. Saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu, dia pun berkata "Hei, kau terlihat gugup Naruto"

"Tentu saja aku gugup, ini pernikahanku ttebayo" Balas Naruto

"Saat pernikahanku dengan Sakura saja, aku tidak gugup sepertimu Naruto" Sindir Sasuke

"Tentu saja, yang kau nikahi itu manusia. Sedangkan aku menikah dengan seorang iblis" Balas Naruto

"Walaupun iblis, kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan rasa cintaku pada dia melebihi perasaan cintaku pada Hinata-chan dulu" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kau masalahkan" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadilah lelaki sejati dan jadikan dia istrimu sekarang dan selamanya"

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu" Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu. Aku akan membantu Toneri mengurus tamu-tamu yang berdatangan kemari" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Naruto dan membatin 'Semoga kau behagia selalu, Naruto'

Saat Sasuke keluar, Naruto pun berhenti untuk bersikap gugup dan berkata "Ayo Naruto, masa melawan Juubi, Madara, dan kaguya saja kau berani tapi menikahi wanita yang kau cintai kau gugup sekali. Aku harus berani dan keluar, lalu mengucapkan janji suci itu pada Grayfia-chan"

Sedangkan didalam sebuah mobil ada pria berambut hitam yang sedang mengendalikan setir mobil itu dan disebelahnya ada pemuda berambut silver, kemudian dibelakangnya ada dua gadis yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satunya berambut orange

"Soma-kun, kau dan Genya-sensei kan baru kembali dari Transylvannia. Apa kau tidak lelah pergi lagi, membawa kita lagi?" Tanya gadis berambut orange pendek yang duduk di belakang Soma

"Mina-chan, kami sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk datang ke acara pernikahannya. Benar kan, Genya-sensei atau bisa kusebut Alucard-sensei?" Tanya Soma yang memberikan cengiran pada Alucard yang sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh

"Soma, kau sudah mengetahui kalau Genya-kun itu adalah Alucard? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang sebahu kepada Soma

"Aku yang memberitahunya, Yoko" Jawab Alucard

"Tapi kenapa kau memberitahukannya pada Soma, Gen… Maksudku Adrian-kun?" Tanya gadis bernama Yoko itu

"Karena dia sudah siap akan hal itu" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudahlah, jangan ajak aku berbicara lagi. Nanti kita bisa kecelakaan"

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di altar pelaminan dan menunggu sang pengantin wanita. Kemudian, tidak beberapa lama kemudian Grayfia pun muncul dengan gaun berwarna putih yang dipilihkan adik angkatnya Rias Gremory, dan dia diantarkan oleh sang ibu angkat, Venelana Gremory dan juga sang kakak ipar, Serena Gremory. Istri dari Sirzech Lucifer. Setelah itu pernikahan itu diadakan cukup khidmat dan tidak ada gangguan sama sekali, mulai dari acara pembuka sampai acara pemberian tukar cincin dari Naruto dan Grayfia. Setelah acara selesai, Sasuke pun langsung maju dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dan memberikan selamat kepadanya

"Selamat ya, kawan. Aku harap kau selalu bahagia dengan istrimu" Ucap Sasuke

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke. Tapi lepaskan pelukanmu itu, aku tidak mau dikira homo woy" Balas Naruto, para tamu dan Grayfia pun terkikik geli saat mendengar ucapan Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang berusaha menghindari pelukan maut dari sahabatnya dan saudara tidak sedarahnya ini

"Cih, kau kira aku sudi memelukmu seperti itu dobe. Lagipula, kalau aku homo aku tidak akan menikahi Sakura, tahu" Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang menohok hati ini

"Hei, jangan marah begitu, aku cuma bercanda teme. Tapi terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu kawan" Balas Naruto yang sudah menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Teriak Menma yang sudah memeluk ibu dan ayahnya dengan erat

"Hoi, Menma. Kau ini sudah 16 tahun, apa kau tidak malu memeluk ibu dan ayahmu di depan orang banyak seperti ini" Ucap Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan anaknya itu darinya dan Grayfia

"Biarin, lagipula aku kan sangat senang karena melihat kalian berdua menikah dan kita menjadi keluarga yang utuh lagi" Balas Menma

'Menma / Menma-kun' Batin Naruto dan Grayfia, kemudian mereka membalas pelukan anaknya itu dengan erat

Menma kemudian melepaskan pelukannya kepada ibu dan ayahnya, kemudian dia berkata "Hmm, tou-chan, kaa-chan… Aku boleh minta sesuatu kepada kalian kan?"

"Tentu saja Menma-kun. Kau mau minta apa memangnya?" Tanya Grayfia dengan lembut pada anaknya

"Berikan aku adik perempuan, ttebasa" Jawab Menma dengan nada santai dan Venelana yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum saat mendengar permintaan cucunya itu

"Eeeehhh!" Teriak Naruto dan Grayfia yang kaget saat mendengar permintaan anak mereka satu-satunya itu, dan para tamu yang datang juga tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kekagetan di wajah Naruto dan Grayfia yang langsung berubah menjadi semburat merah di kedua pipi pasangan suami istri baru itu

"Kenapa kalian kaget begitu, Naruto-kun, Grayfia-chan? Aku setuju pada permintaan Menma-kun kok, aku juga lagi ingin menggendong cucu lagi. Dan setelah itu aku hanya tinggal menunggu giliran Rias saja deh" Ucap Venelana

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam masalah ini, okaa-sama!" Teriak Rias yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti warna rambutnya

"Akan kami usahakan Menma-kun, okaa-sama" Balas Naruto dan juga Grayfia, dan membuat sang nenek dan cucunya berhigh-five ria

Acara pun masih berlanjut dan banyak yang memberikan ucapan selamat kepada pasangan baru itu, mulai dari Toneri, Leon dan Lily serta anak-anaknya, Azazel, Shemhzai, dan Baraqiel, Michael dan Gabriel, Rias dan para peeragenya, Sona dan para peeragenya, dan juga para Yondai Maou. Setelah itu masuklah 2 orang yang sudah ditunggu Naruto dan juga Menma dan juga diikuti oleh 2 orang gadis dibelakangnya

"Yo, Naruto-san" Sapa pemuda berambut putih yang masuk ke acara resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Grayfia

"Yo Soma, kau datang juga akhirnya" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat gadis berambut orange pendek di samping Soma dan berkata "Jadi siapa gadis ini, Soma?"

"Dia Mina Hakuba, kekasihku yang sudah kuberitahukan waktu itu" Jawab Soma, dan wajah gadis disebelahnya pun memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Soma

"Kau tahu Mina-san, sewaktu di Transylvannia… Soma selalu bercerita tentangmu tanpa berhenti sama sekali" Ucap Naruto dan wajah Mina pun memerah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang Soma

"Kau membuatku malu, Naruto-san" Ucap Soma yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya, Naruto-san… Katanya sensei ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan bertemu dengannya" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Grayfia dan berkata "Tsuma, aku menemui temanku dulu ya"

"Ya, tapi jangan lama-lama anata" Balas Grayfia

Naruto pun menemui Alucard dengan mengajak Menma dan juga anggota peeragenya yang lain. Saat disana, Naruto bukan hanya mendapati Alucard saja, tapi juga Yoko Belnades… Penerus dari Sypha Belnades, menantunya dengan anaknya dengan Sonia Belmont, Trevor Belmont dan anggota dari klan Belnades serta partnernya bersama dengan Julius Belmont

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan, Alucard?" Tanya Naruto

Haruka yang mendengar ini pun terkejut dan berkata "Tunggu dulu Naruto-sama, pria berambut hitam ini Alucard putra dari Count Dracula? Tapi bukannya Alucard berwarna rambut pirang bukan hitam?"

"Maksudmu seperti ini nona" Balas Alucard yang sudah mengubah penampilan rambutnya menjadi penampilan rambutnya sewaktu dia menyerang Castlevania bersama dengan Richter Belmont dan juga Maria Renard… Dan itu membuat Haruka terdiam, kemudian Alucard pun berkata "Ya, aku siap. Aku akan menjadi peerage anakmu ini"

Para anggota peerage Menma terkejut saat mendengar perkataan itu, terutama Yoko yang berkata "Kau ingin menjadi iblis, Adrian-kun?"

"Ya" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku minta maaf Yoko dan juga pada Julius, mungkin. Tapi aku melihat bahwa Menma disini mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu dan juga ayahnya yang baka ini, energetik dan pantang menyerah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengabdi kepadanya sebagai anggota peeragenya"

"Menma, cepat keluarkan Evil Piecesmu" Ucap Naruto yang menahan amarahnya karena disebut baka oleh Alucard

"Baik tou-chan" Balas Menma, kemudian dia mengeluarkan semua Evil Piecesnya yang berbentuk Pawn dan 1 Mutated Evil Pieces dan dia pun berkata dengan lirih "Sepertinya belum cukup tou-chan"

"Hmm, mungkin karena kekuatan Alucard itu sangat besar. Kalau dilihat-lihat kekuatan dia itu setara denganku" Balas Naruto

"Aku bisa mengatasinya" Ucap Alucard

Kemudian, Naruto merasa tekanan energi milik Alucard pun menurun dan membuatnya berkata "Kau menekan kekuatanmu supaya bidak itu bereaksi padamu Alucard?"

"Ya" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia berkata "Kau bisa mencobanya lagi Menma"

"Ha'i" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melihat bidak-bidaknya bereaksi dan kemudian dia berkata "Atas nama Uzumaki Menma, aku mereinkarnasikanmu Adrian Fahrenheit Teppes menjadi pawn di bawah lindunganku"

Alucard pun sudah resmi menjadi pawn dari Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Aku terkejut kau menggunakan nama asliku untuk mereinkarnasikanku, Menma"

"Aku hanya teringat saja, nama asli darimu setelah mendengar perkataan Yoko-san. Karena aku pernah membaca buku tentangmu dengan Haruka-chan dan See-chan. Tapi aku baru teringat hari ini, hehehe" Balas Menma

"Alucard-san, apa kekuatanmu akan kembali seperti semula?" Tanya Edge yang penasaran apakah Alucard akan mendapatkan kekuatannya yang sudah ditekan supaya bidak dari Menma bisa menerima dirinya sebagai pawn

"Tentu saja" Jawab Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku harus menghisap darah seseorang terlebih dahulu. Ada yang mau jadi korban gigitanku?"

"Ti..Tidak, kami tidak mau" Balas Menma dan para peeragenya yang lain sambil memegang leher mereka masing-masing karena takut Alucard menghisap darah mereka

"Siapa yang sangka Menma-sama akan mendapatkan peerage yang sangat luar biasa seperti ini" Ucap Roxas, kemudian dia berkata "Haruka Suzumiya, queen yang sangat ahli dalam Black Arts dan juga Summon Magic. Rise Kujikawa, ahli dalam sensor dan healer dalam tim kita. Aku sebagai pengguna _**Keyblade **_terakhir. Edge dan Nell yang mempunyai [**Sacred Gear**] kembar. Gene yang memiliki tangan Tuhan dan juga tangan Setan. Homura yang merupakan ninja yang ahli dalam bidang infiltrasi. Dan sekarang Alucard-san yang merupakan anak dari Count Dracula dan Dhampir terkuat. Tinggal 1 bishop dan 1 rook lagi, aku tidak yakin kita akan kalah di Rating Games"

"Tidak aku sangka, kau mendapatkan orang-orang seistimewa ini Menma. Aku bangga padamu sebagai anggota peeragemu yang baru" Ucap Alucard

"Sama-sama, Alucard-san" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melihat Roxas dan berbeda "Tapi kau tidak boleh meremehkan lawan-lawan kita di Rating Games, Roxas. Raiser memang bajingan, tapi kekuatan _**Immortality **_miliknya tidak boleh diremehkan. Sona-neesama dan peeragenya memang tidak terlalu menggunakan kekuatan, tapi strategy miliknya cukup berbahaya. Bibiku, Rias Gremory mempunyai _**Power of Destruction **_yang tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Hyoudou Issei meskipun mesum tapi dia cukup lihai dalam menggunakan [**Boosted Gear**] miliknya dan dia punya teknik mengerikan jika digunakan pada para gadis. Knightnya, Yuuto Kiba dan Xenovia memiliki _**Holy Demonic Sword **_dan juga _**Durandal**_. Quennya, Himejima Akeno akan berbahaya jika dia sudah bisa mengendalikan sepenuhnya kekuatan Holy Lightningnya. Dan terakhir peerage Saiaorg, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi apalagi Saiaorg yang bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_. Aku tahu Alucard-san kuat, tapi bagaimana dengan kita, apalagi aku sebagai King-nya? Jika aku kalah walaupun Alucard-san masih berada di area pertarungan, tetap saja tim kita yang kalah. Karena dalam pertandingan Rating Games, pertandingan akan berakhir jika salah satu King dari kedua tim kalah terlebih dahulu. Jadi jangan meremehkan musuh lagi Roxas"

"Aku mengerti Menma-sama" Balas Roxas yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya karena dia tidak memikirkan semua itu dan perkataan Menma itu benar

"Hei kau!" Panggil Yoko yang sedang menatap Menma

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Menma

"Iya" Balas Yoko, kemudian dia menunjuk Menma dan berkata "Jadikan aku salah satu anggota peeragemu"

"Yoko, apa yang katakan itu?" Tanya Alucard

"Kau pikir kau bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah petualangan yang kita alami bersama dengan Julius, Adrian-kun?" Balas Yoko

"I-Itu" Jawab Alucard yang kehabisan kata-kata

"Tunggu dulu, Yoko-san. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu? Kalau kau bergabung dengan peerage putraku dan menjadi iblis reinkarnasi… Kau tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi manusia kembali, ttebayo" Ucap Naruto

"Kau pikir aku peduli" Balas Yoko**, **kemudian dia berkata dengan nada memohon pada Menma "Aku mohon padamu, aku ingin selalu bersama Adrian-kun"

"Aku tidak bisa" Balas Menma dan membuat Yoko kecewa

Haruka yang melihatnya pun berkata "Permisi Yoko-san, apa kau juga seorang penyihir sepertiku?"

"Ya, aku penyihir legendaris yang berasal dari klan Belnades. Aku bisa menggunakan sihir es dan juga api suci dan listrik suci. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yoko

"That's great!" Teriak Haruka, kemudian dia menarik-narik baju Menma dan berkata "Ayolah Menma-kun, terima Yoko-san ya. Kalau kau menerimanya kan, aku bisa memiliki rekan sesama penyihir di grup ini selain Nell-chan dalam mode _**Sylph**_. Atau kau mau…"

Menma yang melihat seringai jahat dari pacarnya itu pun meneguk ludah dan dia pun berkata "Baiklah, aku akan menjadikannya sebagai anggota peerageku. Asalkan jangan hal itu lagi, please!"

'Ara, cepat sekali dia berubah'

'Haruka memang hebat dalam membuat Menma-sama takut seperti itu'

'I pity you, son'

"Yaay! Terima kasih ya Menma-kun" Teriak Haruka yang kegirangan dan dia mencium pipi Menma dan membuat Rise terbakar api cemburu

"Hoi, Menma. Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ya" Ucap Naruto

"Ya, tou-chan" Balas Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Kasian kan jika kaa-chan menunggu lama"

Naruto pun pergi untuk menemui Grayfia dan Menma pun mengeluarkan bidak bishopnya dan bidak itu bereaksi serta membuatnya mereka membatin kecuali Alucard 'Sudah kuduga'

"Jadi kau sudah siap, Yoko-san?" Tanya Menma

"Ya, aku sudah siap" Jawab Yoko

"Atas nama Uzumaki Menma, aku mereinkarnasikanmu Yoko Belnades sebagai Bishopku dibawah lindungkanku" Ucap Menma dan badan Yoko pun mulai bercahaya saat Evil Pieces itu masuk ke tubuhnya, membuktikan bahwa Menma telah berhasil mereinkarnasikan Yoko menjadi anggota peeragenya

"Trevor dan Sypha akan menghajarku di alam baka sana, jika dia tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Yoko" Ucap Alucard sambil menghela nafas panjang

"Biarin, ufufufufu" Balas Yoko

"Ayo kita kembali, aku takut kaa-chanku mencariku" Ucap Menma

"Ha'i" Balas para peerage Menma dan mereka pun kembali ke dalam pesta

Pesta Naruto dan Grayfia pun berlangsung sangat meriah dan lama. Saat malam tiba, mereka pun pulang kerumah dan Menma mengenalkan dua anggota peeragenya kepada Grayfia dan membuat dia terkejut karena adanya nama Alucard didalamnya. Mengingat dia dan Naruto dulu pernah bertemu dengan Alucard, tapi dia tidak bisa bergabung dengan petualangan mereka berdua di Castlevania. Naruto dan Grayfia saat ini sudah masuk ke kamar mereka dan duduk di kasur King Size yang ada di kamar mereka

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menikahimu juga tsuma" Ucap Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Grayfia dengan erat

"Iya, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Menma-kun tadi. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia anata" Balas Grayfia

"Tentu saja dia bahagia, dua orang tuanya berpisah sejak lama dan baru bersatu kembali setelah sekian lama" Balas Naruto

"Anata…" Panggil Grayfia

"Ya" Balas Naruto

"Apa kau ingat permintaan Menma-kun dan okaa-sama?" Tanya Grayfia

"Aku ingat kok" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan" Balas Grayfia

Ceklekkk

Naruto pun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan kemudian dia kembali ke Grayfia dan berkata "Ayo kita lakukan"

Cup

Naruto pun mencium Grayfia dan dibalas oleh Grayfia dan membuat mereka saling bertukar saliva. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya kepada Grayfia dan langsung mengesap leher jenjang Grayfia sambil membuka satu persatu kancing gaun Grayfia dan menurunkan gaunnya kebawah dan memperlihatkan Grayfia yang hanya tinggal memakai bra dan celana dalam saja

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, anata?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada sensual

"Tentu saja, tsuma" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan pengait bra Grayfia dan memperlihatkan oppainya yang berukuran besar pada mata biru milik Naruto

Braaakkk

Naruto pun menjatuhkan Grayfia ke kasur dan langsung menghisap salah satu oppai Grayfia dengan ganas dan membuatnya mendesah "Ahhh~ Anata, hisap terus ahhh"

Naruto tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu begitu saja begitu saja, dia langsung menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk meremas oppai Grayfia yang lain dan membuat gairahnya memuncak "Naruhhss~"

Naruto pun melepaskan hisapannya di oppai Grayfia dan berkata "Dadamu semakin besar ya tsuma"

"Iyaa, ahhh" Desah Grayfia yang oppainya masih diremas oleh Naruto dan dia pun melanjutkan "Dan kau menghisapnya sama seperti waktu Menma-kun masih bayi dan kelaparan, ahhh"

"Kau lupa ya tsuma. Aku ini bayi yang nakal" Balas Naruto dan dia pun langsung menghisap oppai Grayfia lagi dan membuat tubuhnya berkelejotan seperti cacing kepanasan

Naruto pun terus melakukan itu dan menghisap dua buah oppai Grayfia, setelah itu dia melepaskan hisapannya dan memelorotkan celana dalam Grayfia dan menampakkan vaginanya yang tampak bersih dan tanpa bulu sekalipun

'Tsuma sangat menjaga kebersihan vaginanya ya, hmm' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menjilati seluruh pelosok vagina Grayfia

"Ahhh~ Anataaa!" Desah Grayfia yang mendesah saat dia merasakan tubuhnya sudah bereaksi dengan liar karena tindakan Naruto yang menjilati vaginanya dengan lihai

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto menjilati vagina Grayfia dengan liar… Grayfia yang merasakan sudah akan keluar pun berkata "Aku keluar anata, ahhh"

Crooot

Crooot

Crooot

"Kau keluar banyak sekali tsuma" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menelan semua air mani yang dikeluarkan istrinya itu

"Anata, kemarilah" Ucap Grayfia

"Ya, ya, ya" Balas Naruto, kemudian Naruto mendekati Grayfia

Sreeeettttt

"Hey, hey, hey. Kenapa kau merobek bajuku, tsuma? Ini baju mahal tahu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal pada Grayfia

"Abisnya kau ini. Aku sudah telanjang bulat begini, kau masa masih pakai baju. Tidak adil amat sih" Semprot Grayfia

"Gomen ne Tsuma" Balas Naruto

"Celanamu juga, anata" Perintah Grayfia

"Uh-oh, ok" Balas Naruto yang sudah melepas celananya dan celana dalamnya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang berukuran besar pada Grayfia

Grayfia pun tersenyum senang, kemudian dia berkata "Kau juga masih besar ya, anata"

"Hehehehe" Balas Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena pujian istrinya itu. Grayfia tanpa basa-basi langsung mengulum penis Naruto dan membuat Naruto berkata "Ugh, ahh… Kau masih hebat ya, Grayfia-chan"

Grayfia tidak merespon perkataan Naruto, karena dia masih sibuk mengulum penis Naruto dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena sensasi uluman dari istrinya. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dia akan keluar pun berkata "Tsumaaa, aku keluar…"

Crooottt

Crooottt

Crooottt

"Hmm, nikmat sekali" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah menelan semua sperma Naruto dan membersihkan sisa sperma yang ada di penis Naruto. Grayfia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau sudah siap, anata?"

"Tentu saja, tsuma" Balas Naruto yang sudah memasukkan penisnya yang masih berukuran besar ke dalam vagina Grayfia

Bleeeessshhhh

Saat penis Naruto memasuki vagina Grayfia, dia pun memaju-mundurkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Grayfia dan berkata "Akhirnya, kita berdua menyatu Grayfia-chan"

"Ahhhh, anata no baka ahhh. Bukannya, kita memang sudah menyatu dari dulu, ahhh" Desah Grayfia saat vaginanya serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh penis Naruto

"Kau benar, dan hasilnya adalah Menma" Ucap Naruto yang membuat wajah Grayfia memerah, kemudian dia berkata "Ugh, vaginamu masih serasa sempit ya tsuma. Padahal kau sudah melahirkan lho"

"Kau lupa, ahhss… Kalau aku ini iblis ahsss" Jawab Grayfia yang mendesah karena penis Naruto terus mengenjot tubuhnya dengan liar, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau kita belum mendapatkan anak perempuan, gimana anata ahhh?"

"Ya, kita terus lakukan. Siapa tahu kita akan mendapat putri yang memiliki rambut dan matamu, tsuma" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Shit, aku akan keluar tsuma"

"Aku juga. Kita keluarkan bersama-sama"

"Hn"

"TSUMAAA!"

"ANATAAA!"

Crooottttt

Crooottttt

Crooottttt

Crooottttt

"Kau masih tegang, anata" Ucap Grayfia

"Oohh, jadi kau masih mau meneruskannya tsuma?" Tanya Naruto

"I-Iya" Balas Grayfia

Naruto dan Grayfia pun melanjutkan ronde kedua acara bercinta mereka. Sedangkan di kamar putera mereka, Menma sangat senang impiannya menjadi seorang kakak akan segera terwujud meskipun dia tidak bisa tidur karena dia terus-terusan mendengar desahan dan juga jeritan dari dua orangtuanya yang sedang bercinta. Sementara, di Dimensional Gap… Ada pria berambut hitam dan bermata seperti ular sedang membawa sebuah tong(AN: Tong yang dibawa Sound Four buat ngebawa Sasuke)

'Jadi ini tempat kalian berdua kabur Sasuke-kun, Toneri-san. Tidak buruk' Batin orang itu

"**Siapa kau**… **Apa yang kalian lakukan disini**?" Tanya sosok naga berwarna merah besar yang kita ketahui adalah Great Red

"Namaku adalah Orochimaru" Ucap pria itu, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tidak pernah melihat wujud naga yang sebenarnya di duniaku khukhukhu"

"**Kau memiliki niat yang jahat**… **Aku harus membunuhmu**" Ucap Great Red yang melesat ke arah Orochimaru

"Khukhukhu" Tawa Orochimaru yang sudah melemparkan scroll dan juga tong yang dibawanya

Boooooffff

Ternyata muncul salah satu _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang diteliti Orochimaru dan dia berpindah tubuh ke tubuh _**Shiro Zetsu **_itu sebelum tubuh lamanya ditelan hidup-hidup oleh Great Red

"Khukhukhu" Tawa Orochimaru saat melihat Great Red memakan tubuh lamanya dan menggendong kembali tong miliknya itu

'**Tidak mungkin**! **Ba**-**Bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup setelah dia kutelan hidup**-**hidup**' Batin Great Red yang melihat Orochimaru dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercaya

"Kau memang sangat kuat Ryuu-san, tapi aku adalah ular. Dan ular terlalu licin untuk ditangkap" Ucap Orochimaru yang membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan _**Mangekyou Sharingannya **_yang bentuknya seperti bentuk Mini Juubi di Naruto Gaiden, kemudian dia berteleport dengan menggunakan jutsu matanya dan berhasil kabur dari Dimensional Gap

"**Dasar ular sialan**!" Teriak Great Red yang kesal karena dia gagal menghentikan satu orang penghancur yang datang dari Dimensi Lain, kemudian dia membatin "**Uzumaki Naruto**, **Uchiha Sasuke**, **dan juga Otsutsuki Toneri**… **Semoga kau bisa menghancurkan orang tadi dan membawa perdamaian**. **Karena kalian adalah petarung yang terkuat selain petarungku, sang **_**Sekiryuutei**_"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Halo, ada yang hidup enggak. Ane minta dengan sangat dong yang review. Kalo review jangan next, lanjut, dan hal-hal absurd kaya single word kaya L aja. Masa sih dari ane yang mencurahkan 3k atau 5k-6k di chap 13 dan 14 gak ada yang ditanyain. Kalau ente sudah pintar dan tahu jalan cerita di fic ane ya terserah, tapi apa kalian tahu jalan cerita ane bakal berakhirnya gimana. Contohnya apa kalian tahu fic Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter itu akan menjadi best end atau bad end? Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain bisa kan direview atau di PM, enggak usah komen lanjut atau blablabla begitu. Author kristopher21 pernah bilang sama ane di FB, masa sih kita yang sebagai pembaca enggak bisa mencurahkan kata untuk satu chapter kaya pertanyaan, pendapat, atau kritik pada para writer yang udah menuliskan banyak kata di fic-nya. Ane bukan menghujat, itu fakta. Kalian bisa baca post tentang itu digrup FB yang bernama Fanfiction Net di komenannya. Lagipula ane gak bakal nulis kaya gitu, kalo memang gak ada tulisan dari si senior author sendiri. Kalau merasa enggak usah marah, tapi intropeksi… Kalau enggak merasa ya terserah. Review itu kan agar author tahu salahnya ada dimana, kalau reviewnya kaya gitu… Gimana author tahu, apa yang salah di fanficnya atau si author bener-bener tahu ada yang suka sama fanficnya

Izanagi – no – Ookami

Sign Out

Fic List(Yang masih aktif):

Naruto DxD Chonicles

Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter

Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy

The Tale of Gutsy Shinobi

Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Guard Force VS Chaos Lord Team

Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon World Online Story

Note: Fic Naruto DxD Chronicles(Old Version) itu sekarang saudara ane yang buat, jadi jangan tanya di fic ane kapan rilisnya ya. Tanya aja di PM, nanti dia bales sendiri pake akun ini

Review:

Michael Gabriel 455: Kalo Vampire itu vampire keturunan murni yang ayah dan ibunya sama-sama vampire, kalo dhampire itu vampire setengah manusia kaya Alucard. Yang bapaknya merupakan vampire dan ibunya itu manusia

Paramartha Uzumaki: Ini udah datang, tapi lime garing

Namikaze Nagato: Ini udah update Nagato-senpai

Hole in heart: Yah, tapi garing sih

Ayub Pratama: Udah up nih vroh, tapi maaf kalo lemon garing

Devan Boy Steln: Soalnya kan Castlevania yang dichap kemarin bukan yang di Aria/Dawn of Sorrow. Gak ada sih, cuma Orochimaru is showing his face. FF VII itu game PS1 tong

Bii: Ahh, elu sama aja kaya orang-orang diatas -_-

UzuHyuu689: Biar ada elder figure, kalo Naruto dan Grayfia lagi gak ada vroh. Soalnya ide lagi numpuk mwahahahahaha. Ane sih males tanggepin lemon, tapi memang dari minggu kemarin udah update 2 chapter tiap fic sih

Ashalim31: Hah, sorry tapi lemonnya garing hahay

WS Susanto: Mungkin abis lawan Son Goku(AN: Bijuu nomer 4). Pertama biasa, soalnya pas battle pertama dia nyamar jadi Genya Arikado. Pas lawan Rias dan juga Saiaorg, baru dia kembali menjadi Alucard. Dan mereka akan bilang "Holy shit"

Menma Peerage:

King: Uzumaki Menma

Queen: Haruka Suzumiya

Bishop: Rise Kujikawa, Yoko Belnades

Rook: Gene

Knight: Roxas, Edge Vanhite

Pawn: Adrian Fahrenheit Teppes/Genya Arikado/Alucard(4 bidak + 1 bidak mutation pieces), Nell Ellis(2 bidak), Homura(2 bidak)


	16. Chapter 16

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x Seekveira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweis, Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 16: Naruto vs Matatabi

Sang pengantin baru yang kemarin melakukan malam pertamanya pun bangun pada keesokan harinya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Mereka berdua pun mandi bersama dan memakai bajunya. Kemudian mereka turun dan bertemu dengan Menma dan para peeragenya

"Ohayou minna" Ucap Naruto

"Ohayou Naruto / tou-chan / Naruto-sama" Balas Alucard, Menma, dan para peeragenya yang lain

"Lah, dimana Toneri dan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka sudah pindah, Naruto-sama" Jawab Haruka

"Pindah kemana maksudmu, Haruka-chan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Perasaan si teme itu dan Toneri tidak bilang apa-apa tentang ini kemarin'

"Kata mereka berdua, mereka memang memutuskan untuk pindah setelah kau dan Grayfia-sama menikah Naruto-sama sekaligus member ruang pada Alucard-sama dan Yoko-neechan" Jawab Haruka, Yoko yang mendengar Haruka memanggilnya nee-chan pun melihat Haruka dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kata mereka, mereka akan tetap melatih kami di Rating Games kok"

Grayfia yang melihat anaknya dalam keadaan lemas pun berkata pada anaknya "Kau kenapa Menma-kun? Kau lemas sekali… Kau habis latihan ya?"

"Tidak, kaa-chan. Aku cuma tidak bisa tidur kemarin" Jawab Menma

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur Menma?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja dia tidak bisa tidur Naruto" Jawab Alucard, dan membuat semuanya menoleh padanya "Istrimu itu mendesah dan menjerit dengan cukup keras kemarin malam"

Wajah Naruto dan juga Grayfia pun memerah, kemudian mereka duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Naruto pun menelpon nomer handphone sahabatnya yang sudah membeli handphone beberapa hari lalu, dan terdengarlah suara Sasuke yang mengangkat telepon ini

"Moshi, moshi Naruto" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kau baka!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat istri, anak, dan para peeragenya kaget. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau pindah kenapa tidak bilang-bilang bodoh?"

"Maaaf Naruto, aku tidak ingin mengganggu privasimu. Lagipula kemarin kan malam pertamamu" Jawab Sasuke

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Di Kyoto, dirumah dekat dengan rumah Kurama-san dan Yasaka-san" Jawab Sasuke

'Kurama dan Yasaka ya…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana keadaan Toneri?"

"Baik-baik, meskipun dia masih kesal dengan perbuatan sahabatmu yang menumpahkan minumannya di jaketnya" Jawab Sasuke

"Serafall maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Mana kutahu" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Para Yondai Maou yang aku kenal ka hanya saudaramu, Ajuka-san dan Falbium-san saja"

"Bisa aku bicara pada Toneri?" Pinta Naruto

"Tentu" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia memberikan teleponnya pada Toneri yang berkata "Kau memanggilku taichou?"

"Kau masih kesal pada perilaku Serafall ya, Toneri?" Tanya Naruto

"Maksudmu, si penyihir loli itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" Jawab Naruto

"Tentu saja, seenaknya dia menumpahkan minumannya ke pakaianku dan kemudian dia memukul kakiku dengan tongkat sihirnya itu" Balas Toneri

-Flashback-

Otsutsuki Toneri saat ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak senang, bukannya dia tidak suka melihat sahabat barunya itu menikah dengan kekasihnya. Dia cuma iri, bagaimana tidak iri… Sahabatnya, Naruto hari ini menikah dengan kekasihnya sedangkan Sasuke sudah pernah menikah meskipun istrinya sudah meninggal. Bahkan gadis cantik yang pertama kali dia lihat ternyata adalah istri dari bos-nya sendiri. Great, penderitaan ganda…

'Kau tidak adil sekali padaku, Kami-sama. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa rasanya pernikahan seperti Naruto dan Sasuke' Batin Toneri sebelum melihat para iblis yang mendatangi pernikahan Naruto dan Grayfia merasakan sakit kepala secara serentak, kemudian dia teringat perkataannya dan bergumam "Upps, maaf. Aku keceplosan"

Toneri pun merasakan nasib sialnya kembali saat jaketnya dan celananya kena tumpahan air minum dari seseorang, membuatnya membatin 'What the hell, kenapa nasib sial terus mendatangiku sih'

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap gadis kecil berwarna rambut hitam panjang dan memakai baju penyihir

Toneri pun melihat gadis itu dan membatin 'What the hell, gadis kecil macam apa dia ini. Masa gadis sekecil ini punya dada yang lumayan besar. Gadis ini tidak normal'

"Hei! Melihat dada seseorang saat orang sedang meminta maaf itu tidak sopan tahu" Ucap gadis itu yang menggembungkan pipinya dan membuatnya kelihatan imut bagi para lolicon

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu gadis kecil?" Tanya Toneri dengan nada cool sambil mengusap rambut gadis itu

Wajah gadis itu pun memerah atas tindakan Toneri, tapi kemudian dia mengingat perkataan Toneri dan menggunakan tongkatnya untuk memukul kaki Toneri membuatnya berteriak "Awww! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan itu hah, gadis kecil?"

"Aku ini bukan gadis kecil, dasar pemilik mata aneh" Ucap gadis itu, dan membuat Toneri kesal karena gadis didepannya ini sudah menghina mata _**Tenseigan **_miliknya. Kemudian dia melakukan pose layaknya penyihir dan berkata "Namaku Serafall Leviathan, salah satu dari para Yondai Maou dan merupakan penyihir terkuat, Magical Girl Leviathan. Jadi hormatlah sedikit padaku"

"Hahahahahaha"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan itu, HAH?" Tanya Serafall dengan nada marah

"Kau salah satu Yondai Maou, apa kau bercanda?" Sindir Toneri, kemudian dia berkata dengan sinis "Aku pikir Serafall itu lebih tua dari perkiraanku… Ternyata cuma loli dengan dada yang besar"

"APA KAU BILANG!" Teriak Serafall yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan tekniknya _**Celcius Cross Trigger**_ dan membuat tempat pernikahan Naruto dan Grayfia membeku dan Toneri hampir menggunakan _**Tenseigan Chakra Mode **_miliknya, tapi dihentikan dan dipisahkan oleh Sasuke dan Sirzech. Sehingga orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tidak merasakan amukan sang Maou Leviathan saat ini pada keturunan terakhir klan Otsutsuki itu

-Flashback End-

"Sudah, sudah Toneri. Biasanya benci itu berubah jadi cinta lho, nanti kalau kau yang membenci Serafall tiba-tiba mencintainya bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Cuih, yang benar saja" Balas Toneri, kemudian dia berkata "Lebih baik aku kembali ke bulan daripada menyukai si loli berdada besar yang menyebalkan itu"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, jaga diri kalian berdua baik-baik" Ucap Naruto yang menahan tawa mendengar betapa bencinya sahabatnya ini pada sahabatnya yang lain yang merupakan Maou Leviathan saat ini. Kemudian dia menutup teleponnya dan berkata pada Grayfia "Mereka berdua pindah ke Kyoto, tsuma. Tepatnya di dekat rumah Kurama dan Yasaka"

"Yasaka yang merupakan pemimpin _**Youkai **_Kitsune itu?" Tanya Grayfia

"Iya, tapi sekarang jabatannya sudah diberikan pada suaminya Kurama" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kau mau kan aku ajak kesana, tsuma?"

"Tentu saja anata" Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana denganmu, Menma-kun?"

"Nah, aku disini saja kaa-chan" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Katanya, See-chan akan mendatangi rumah kita dan memintaku menemaninya untuk membeli Action Figure Gundam terbaru"

"Ternyata See-chan masih tidak berubah ya Menma-kun" Ucap Haruka

"Tentu saja, dia kan sama seperti bibiku yang merupakan otaku. Bedanya bibi itu maniak manga dan anime sedangkan See-chan itu maniak Action Figure Gundam" Balas Menma

"Tsuma, apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud See-chan oleh Menma itu?" Tanya Naruto

"See-chan yang dimaksud oleh anak kita adalah Seekvaira Agares, salah satu heiress klan Agares" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Dia itu merupakan sahabat dari Menma-kun dan Haruka-chan"

"Hmm, sepertinya banyak sekali yang menyukai anak kita ini tsuma" Ucap Naruto yang memberikan seringai pada Menma

"Tidak seperti itu juga ttebasa" Balas Menma dengan wajah yang memerah

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya Menma" Ucap Naruto, yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan menuju ke pintu rumah bersama dengan Grayfia

Naruto dan Grayfia menaiki kendaraan untuk sampai ke Kyoto. Saat sampai di Kyoto, Naruto pun langsung membawa Grayfia ke rumah Kurama dan Yasaka. Dan saat di dalam Naruto pun melihat Kurama dan melemparkan sepatunya yang dia lepas dari kakinya

"Kau baka!" Teriak Naruto yang melempar sepatunya ke arah wajah dari Kurama dan membuatnya terjatuh dari bangkunya

Kurama pun langsung bangkit dan berteriak pada Naruto "APA-APAAN KAU INI GAKI! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARMU DENGAN SEPATU BULUKMU!"

"KEPALAMU ITU YANG BULUK, KURAMA!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku kan sudah mengundangmu untuk datang ke pernikahanku, kenapa kau tidak datang baka"

"Eh…" Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia berkata "Bukannya pernikahanmu itu besok ya?"

"Dasar rubah pikun! Pernikahanku itu kemarin baka!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah akan bergulat dengan kurama, tapi Grayfia menjewer telinganya dan membuatnya berkata "Ittai! Tsuma, kenapa kau menjewerku?"

"Sopanlah sedikit pada yang punya rumah, anata" Jawab Grayfia yang mengomeli Naruto

"Maaf tsuma, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Balas Naruto

"Jadi kau datang Naruto" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah sembuh total dari pertarungannya dan Naruto dan memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana… Apa kau sudah berhasil menguasai jurus-jurus yang ada di gulungan pemberianku?"

"Aku sudah hampir menguasai semuanya, hanya saja aku belum bisa menguasai teknik _**Saiko Zettai Bugyo**_: _**Shukaku no Tatte **_dan juga _**Saiko Zettai Hougeki**_: _**Shukaku no Houkou**_" Jawab Naruto

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa" Ucap Shukaku, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kau ingin menemui Matatabi untuk bertarung dengannya Naruto?"

'Jadi itu yang membuat anata dalam keadaan luka-luka waktu itu' Batin Grayfia yang mendengar ucapan Shukaku ini

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengenalkan istriku pada kau, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama dan Yasaka saja" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau Matatabi bersedia, sepertinya boleh juga"

"Ayo kita temui mereka semua, tinggalkan saja rubah jelek ini" Ucap Shukaku yang sudah menggiring Naruto dan Grayfia menuju tempat perkumpulan rahasia Naruto

"Dasar sialan kau rakun!" Teriak Kurama dengan kesal saat mendengar perkataan Shukaku yang menghina-nya, kemudian dia langsung menyusul ketiga orang itu

Sedangkan di rumah Menma, datanglah seorang berambut light blonde panjang dan memakai kacamata yang masuk ke rumah Menma. Wajahnya pun merona saat melihat Menma dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan juga sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di depan matanya

"Kau sudah siap kan Menma-kun?" Tanya gadis itu

"Ya See-chan" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia pergi bersama dengan gadis yang bernama Seekvaira itu

"Haruka! Haruka!" Teriak Rise yang sedang mencari-cari Haruka

Haruka ternyata sedang membaca yang membaca sebuah majalah setelah selesai mengurus pekerjaan rumah pun menghampiri Rise dan berkata "Ada apa sih Rise?"

"Orang yang kau sebut Seekvaira itu datang dan sudah pergi dengan Menma-kun" Jawab Rise dan Haruka pun memberikan sebuah glare karena Rise memanggil Menma dengan suffix-kun. Melihat itu, Rise pun gugup karena dia tahu meskipun sifat Haruka lembut tapi dia bisa menyeramkan jika berhubungan dengan Menma dan membuatnya berkata "Ayo kita ikuti dia Haruka"

'Benar juga, waktu aku meninggalkan mereka sendirian. See-chan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencium Menma-kun' Batin Haruka, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita ikuti dia, Rise"

'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang' Batin Alucard yang sedang membaca korannya dan melihat Haruka serta Rise mengikuti Menma dan Seekvaira

Naruto dan Grayfia pun memasuki ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Shukaku, dan mereka melihat Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kukou, Saiken, Choumei, dan Gyuuki, tapi yang paling membuat Grayfia shock adalah gadis berambut hitam dan berdada besar dan memakai sebuah ikat kepala yang ternyata adalah Kuroka, putri angkat dari Matatabi dan juga Stray Devil Rank-SS. Melihat itu Grayfia pun membuat pedang es di tangannya, tapi Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam

"_**Jiton**_: _**Suna no Tate**_!" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan pasir yang sudah dia ubah menjadi debu emas dari gucinya dan membuat penghalang supaya serangan Grayfia gagal mencapai Kuroka

Pedang Grayfia itu pun tertahan dengan dinding debu emas dari Naruto dan juga membuat Kuroka juga shock saat melihat mantan _**The Ultimate Queen **_berniat untuk membunuhnya. Sedangkan Grayfia pun berkata pada Naruto "Kenapa kau menghentikanku, anata?"

"Tenang dulu tsuma" Ucap Naruto yang menepuk pundak istrinya itu

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang anata. Ada Stray Devil Rank-SS disini" Balas Grayfia, dan Kuroka yang mendengarnya pun menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat hampir mengeluarkan air matanya

"Tsuma, aku tahu perasaanmu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi Kuroka itu bukan musuh, dia itu anak angkat dari Matatabi berarti dia itu sudah aku anggap keponakanku sendiri. Lagipula dia itu mengkhianati King-nya karena dia mengancam akan membunuh adiknya jika dia tidak memberikan kekuatan _**Nekoshou**_ miliknya itu kepada King-nya, dan lagipula dia ini mata-mata kami di Khaos Brigade"

Grayfia pun shock saat mendengar kabar ini, kemudian dia berkata pada Kuroka "Apa itu benar Kuroka-san?"

"Ya, itu benar Grayfia-sama" Jawab Kuroka, kemudian dia berkata "Aku mengkhianati King-ku karena dia mengancam untuk membunuh Shirone jika aku tidak menjalankan perintahnya dan membunuhnya, tapi para peerage membernya yang lain memutar-balikkan fakta dan membuat seolah-olah diriku yang bersalah dan aku dijadikan Stray Devil Rank-SS oleh Lucifer-sama. Karena aku takut kalau para anggota fraksi iblis akan memburu Shirone juga karena aku membawanya, aku pun meninggalkannya dan membuat dia membenci diriku. Setelah itu aku bertemu dengan kaa-san dan diberikan tempat tinggal yang layak dan sampai akhirnya aku menjadi mata-mata untuk Naruto-ojiisan dan kaa-san di Khaos Brigade"

"Maaf Kuroka-san, aku telah berpikiran macam-macam. Kalau begitu aku akan mengusahakan supaya statusmu sebagai Stray Devil dicabut oleh Sirzech-sama, Serafall-sama, Ajuka-sama, dan juga Falbium-sama" Ucap Grayfia

"Terima kasih, Grayfia-sama. Aku menghargai niat baik anda. Tapi bisa anda rahasiakan hal ini dahulu. Takutnya jika statusku sebagai Stray Devil dicabut maka rekan-rekanku di Khaos Brigade akan curiga kepadaku" Balas Kuroka, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia

"Naruto-kun, aku tunggu kau dibawah" Ucap Matatabi yang sudah turun ke bawah, tepatnya ke Training Arena

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto yang sudah ikut turun ke bawah

"_**Katon**_: _**Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Matatabi yang sudah mengeluarkan bola api berukuran besar yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya

Naruto pun melompat ke samping dan melemparkan sebuah _**Hiraishin Kunai **_miliknya ke arah Matatabi yang menghindarinya dengan mudah, dan Naruto pun berkata "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Srinnngggg

Naruto muncul dengan cepat di samping Matatabi dan langsung melancarkan pukulannya dan diblock oleh Matatabi. Matatabi pun menyeringai dan langsung melakukan adu taijutsu dengan Naruto yang juga terus-menerus mem-blok serangannya

"Menarik Naruto-kun, sungguh menarik" Ucap Matatabi, kemudian dia membuat insou dan berkata "_**Katon**_: _**Dai Endan**_!"

"_**Suna no Tate**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat pelindung pasir di dekatnya

Booooommmm

Naruto pun langsung keluar dari pelindung pasirnya dan melemparkan banyak _**Hiraishin Kunai **_di tangannya ke arah matatabi. Matatabi yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Apa dia akan menggunakan _**Hiraishin **_lagi? Aku harus menghindarinya'

Naruto yang melihat Matatabi akan menghindari kunainya pun langsung membuat handseal dan mengeluarkan bola angin dari mulutnya "_**Futon**_: _**Reppushou**_!"

Bola angin itu pun memecah dan jutsu elemen angin itu menyatu dengan kunai Naruto dan membuat kunai itu berubah menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya dan mempercepat gerakan kunainya, membuat Matatabi membatin 'Sial, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat

Craaaasssshhh

Craaaasssshhh

Craaaasssshhh

Kunai-kunai itu pun mengenai bagian tubuh Matatabi dan membuat beberapa luka lecet di tubuhnya dan membuatnya terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Saat dia akan bangkit, sudah ada satu kunai lagi yang menancap di dekat Matatabi dengan dililitu oleh tag peledak "_**Kai**_!"

Boooooommmmm

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Kuroka yang melihat ledakan yang terjadi di dekat tempat ibunya berada

"Jangan khawatir Kuroka. Ibumu akan baik-baik saja, dia lebih kuat daripada aku" Ucap Shukaku yang sedang menghisap rokoknya

"Kau semakin hebat Naruto-kun" Ucap Matatabi yang sudah bangun meskipun bajunya sudah tercabik-cabik dan banyak luka lecet yang muncul di bagian badannya. Kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Katon**_: _**Aoi Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!"

Saat ini Menma dan Seekvaira sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah Menma telah menolong Seekvaira untuk menemaninya membeli Action Figure Gundam terbaru yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari kemarin. Seekvaira yang menyadari bahwa dia diikuti oleh Haruka pun menyeringai licik dan menggoda Menma

'Jadi kau mengikutiku ya, Haruka-chan. Aku akan membuatmu cemburu ufufufufu' Batin Seekvaira, kemudian dia berkata "Ne, Menma-kun. Boleh kan aku memegang tanganmu dengan erat"

Menma yang tidak terlalu mengerti permintaan Seekvaira pun berkata "Ah, ya. Silahkan saja". Seekvaira pun menggenggam tangan Menma dengan erat dan bergelayutan di sebelah Menma dan membuatnya berkata "See-chan, apa yang kau lakukan ini ttebasa?"

"Ih, Menma-kun kok gitu sih" Balas Seekvaira dengan nada genit, kemudian dia berkata "Kita ini kan sepasang kekasih, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku lebih lama lagi seperti ini denganmu"

'Yang kekasihnya itu aku tahu, maniak Gundam!' Teriak Haruka dalam hati yang tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi oleh aura hitam pekat seelah melihat perbuatan sahabatnya ini

"Sial, kenapa aku harus bersama dengan dia sih. Dia membuatku takut _**Kouzeon**_" Ucap Rise pada partnernya

"**Sudahlah Rise**-**hime**, **nikmati saja**. **Bukannya kau yang ingin mengikuti dan mengawasi pangeran barumu itu**" Balas _**Kouzeon **_pada Rise yang sudah membuat wajahnya merona karena malu

"Silahkan saja, See-chan" Balas Menma yang tidak mau mempermalukan sahabatnya ini di keramaian seperti ini

'Yaaayyy! Rasakan itu, Haruka-chan' Batin Seekvaira yang melihat ke belakang dan menatap Haruka dengan niat menyindir

"Ayo kita ikuti dia" Ucap Haruka yang pergi meninggalkan Rise dan membuat para pejalan kaki yang lewat ketakutan saat melihat aura hitam menakutkan dari Haruka

"Tunggu dulu, Haruka!"

Naruto pun berusaha menahan serangan api Matatabi dengan pasirnya, tapi sulit karena serangan api Matatabi berbeda dari yang tadi. Kalau yang ini bukan berwarna merah lagi tapi biru dan kepanasannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat

'Sial, api biru itu panas sekali ttebayo' Batin Naruto yang tangannya sudah berwarna kemerahan karena terus menahan api biru Matatabi dengan pasirnya

"Kau sudah menyerah Naruto-kun?" Tanya Matatabi

"Heh, tidak akan Matatabi" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Ucap Matatabi, kemudian dia membuat beberapa handseal dan berkata "_**Katon**_: _**Aoi Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!"

"_**Suna no Tate**_!" Ucap Naruto yang membuat dinding pasir sekali lagi

Boooooommmm

Naga api itu tertahan dengan dinding pasir itu, tapi rasa panasnya masih berasa di tangan Naruto 'Sial, panasnya…'

Kraaaaaaakkkkk

Duuuuuaaaarrrr

Naruto pun terlempar karena kuatnya serangan milik Matatabi, kemudian Matatabi langsung menggunakan kecepatan supernya dan langsung sampai di depan Naruto dan kemudian tangannya sudah berubah menjadi cakar yang panjang "_**Neko no Tsume**_!"

"Arrrrggggghhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang terkena sabetan cakar Matatabi di bagian dadanya

"Anaaataaa!" Teriak Grayfia yang melihat Naruto yang terkena cakar dari Matatabi

Naruto pun melakukan overflip dan mendarat dengan cepat, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan setelah beberapa detik dia pun membukanya "_**Senjutsu**_!"

"_**Katon**_: _**Aoi Nibi no Hinotama**_!" Ucap Matatabi yang sudah menembakkan 2 bola api dari mulutnya dan mengarah ke arah Naruto

Naruto pun melemparkan dua kunai, satu kunai ke atas atap tempat pertarungan dan yang satu lagi berada di dekat tempat Matatabi berdiri membuat para penonton pertandingan itu bingung, kecuali Kurama yang tertawa seperti orang gila "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Srinngggg

Booooooommmm

Naruto bisa menghindari dua bola api dari Matatabi itu karena dia sudah memakai _**Hiraishin **_yang sudah dipercepat pergerakannya dengan _**Senjutsu **_dan muncul di atas tempat kunainya menancap dan mulai membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_dengan satu tangan, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan dalam _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melempar _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya yang tidak bisa menghindar dengan

Matatabi pun akan menghindar, tapi tiba-tiba saja _**Rasenshuriken**_-nya menghilang dan membuatnya tidak jadi menghindar serta membuat para _**Bijuu**_, Kuroka dan Grayfia membatin 'Kemana serangan Naruto / ojii-san / anata tadi'

'Mustahil!' Batin Matatabi yang mengutuk Naruto yang ternyata menteleport _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya ke kunai yang berada di dekatnya dan membuatnya membatin 'Aku tidak akan bisa menghindar…'

"Kena kau Matatabi" Ucap Naruto yang melihat serangannya itu akan mengenai targetnya

"Tidak semudah itu" Balas Matatabi yang sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi _**Bijuu Mode **_dan mementalkan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya ke arah bijuu yang lain dengan ekornya

'Shit…' Batin para _**Bijuu **_yang lain yang belum sempat meng-counter jurus itu dengan jurus terkuat mereka. Tapi Sasuke dengan _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan **_miliknya yang sudah aktif pun datang dan berkata "_**Gakido**_!"

Jurus _**Rasenshuriken **_Naruto pun terhisap oleh jutsu Sasuke dan membuat Kuroka dan Grayfia kaget karena _**Rasenshuriken **_adalah salah teknik terkuat yang dimiliki Naruto. Sasuke kemudian melihat _**Bijuu **_yang lain dan berkata "Hn, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Untung kau cepat datang Sasuke" Jawab Kurama dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia melihat Matatabi dan berkata "Matatabi… KAU BAKA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KITA SEMUA YA!"

"**Maaf Kurama**-**kun**… **Aku tidak sengaja**" Balas Matatabi

"Sepertinya bahaya jika serangan kita berdua mengenai yang lain" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto**-**kun**? **Apa kau akan melawanku dengan **_**Kage Bunshin**_?" Tanya Matatabi, yang meihat Naruto membuat 4 bunshin yang sudah berpencar

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi aku akan menggunakan ini, _**Ninpo**_: _**Shisekyojin**_!"

Naruto berhasil membuat sebuah kekkai dengan bantuan para bunshinnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun berkata "Sejak kapan Naruto bisa menggunakan jurus itu? Bukannya jurus itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh 4 orang berperingkat Kage

"Kau jangan salah Uchiha" Balas Gyuuki, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto itu memiliki kapasitas chakra sebesar para Kage di Elemental Nation dan dia membuat 4 bunshin untuk melakukannya sehingga bisa dirinya yang asli akan melawan Matatabi"

"Kalau dia melakukan itu, bukannya chakranya akan cepat terkuras?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dia menggunakan chakraku, Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Shukaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia menggunakan sebagian chakraku untuk melakukan _**Shisekyojin**_, sisa chakraku dan chakranya sendiri akan dia pakai untuk melawan Matatabi"

"_**Katon**_: _**Nibi no Hinotama**_!" Ucap Matatabi yang mengeluarkan dua api kembarnya kembali dari mulutnya tapi berukuran lebih besar dari biasanya

Naruto pun membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_di tangan kiri dan kanannya, dan melemparnya "_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

Boooooooommmm

Boooooooommmm

Duuuuuuaaaarrrrrrr

"Ini serangan terakhirku…" Ucap Matatabi, kemudian dia membuat sebuah bola hitam besar dan menembakkannya tepat ke hadapan Naruto "_**Bijuudama**_!"

'Serangan itu kan…' Batin Grayfia yang melihat serangan terkuat yang dimiliki suaminya dulu, meskipun dalam ukuran lebih kecil "Anaattaaa!"

Naruto yang melihat _**Bijuudama **_yang melesat ke arahnya pun tidak tinggal diam, kemudian dia membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_super besar dengan bantuan kedua tangannya dan dia lemparkan ke _**Bijuudama **_itu "_**Senpo**_:_** Futon**_: _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasenshuriken**_!"

Booooooommmmm

'Apakah Naruto-kun sudah kalah' Batin Matatabi, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena munculnya asap yang tebal karena ledakan jutsu mereka berdua

Saat asapnya menghilang perlahan-lahan, dia pun terkejut saat melihat sebuah _**Hiraishin Kunai **_yang menuju ke arahnya. Dia berusaha menghindar, tapi gagal saat melihat Naruto yang muncul dan mengeluarkan jurus yang dulu dia pernah gunakan saat dia masih menguasai _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode **_"Ini serangan terakhirku… _**Senpo**_: _**Jiton**_: _**Rasengan**_!"

'Sial…' Rutuk Matatabi saat merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak saat terkena jurus Naruto dan tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh corak segel berwarna hitam milik Shukaku. Shukaku yang melihat itu pun menyeringai saat melihat Naruto yang menggunakan jutsu yang menandakan persahabatan mereka di Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 dulu

Naruto pun mendarat dengan mulus setelah melompat dari wajah Matatabi yang masih dalam kondisi _**Bijuu Mode **_yang masih aktif. Kemudian dia membatin 'Sepertinya aku masih punya lumayan chakra untuk menggunakan _**Fuinjutsu**_: _**Kongo Fusa**_ untuk mengambil chakra Matatabi'

"Arggggghhhh!" Teriak Naruto saat dia mengeluarkan rantai berwarna keemasan dari dalam tubuhnya dan rantai itu memecah dan mengikat Matatabi yang masih tidak bisa bergerak karena efek jutsunya tadi dan dia pun membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Fuinjutsu**_: _**Kongo Fusa**_!"

"_**Fuin**_!"

Dengan satu kata terakhir dari Naruto… Chakra Matatabi yang berada dalam tubuhnya pun berpindah ke tubuh milik Naruto dan membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan chakra _**Nibi no Matatabi **_serta kemampuannya menggunakan _**Katon **_dan juga api biru miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto melepaskan rantai chakranya dan _**Youki **_mulai mengisi chakra dalam tubuh Matatabi yang telah berpindah ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun hendak terjatuh ke belakang karena sudah tidak kuat menahan lelah, tapi Grayfia sudah muncul di belakang Naruto dan menahannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan anata?" Tanya Grayfia

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tsuma" Jawab Naruto

"Kerja bagus Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada sensual "Saat sampai di rumah, aku akan menyalurkan energy iblisku untuk mengobatimu anata"

Mendengar itu wajah Naruto pun memanas karena dia tahu bahwa jika ingin menyembuhkan luka seseorang itu harus menyalurkan energy dengan keadaan tubuh yang telanjang secara terus-menerus. Naruto yang malu pun berkata "Tidak apa-apa kok tsuma. Lagipula, aku kan bisa sembuh dengan cepat"

"Tidak ada penolakan" Ucap Grayfia

"Ha'i" Balas Naruto

Grayfia pun memapah Naruto ke atas arena dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto yang melihat Sasuke pun berkata "Terima kasih atas bantuamu, Sasuke"

"Sama-sama" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa melakukan _**Shisekyojin**_, Naruto"

"Ah, aku bisa melakukan jurus itu karena bantuan Kurama dan juga para _**Bijuu **_yang lain. Jadi tidak usah kaget begitu" Ucap Naruto

"Aku mengerti" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Sasuke pun menghilang menjadi asap, dan kemudian dia melihat Kuroka yang memapah Matatabi dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Matatabi?"

"Lumayan…" Balas Matatabi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau saja pertarungan kita sama seperti pertarunganmu dengan Shukaku-kun, mungkin aku sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama berminggu-minggu"

"Hah, bisa saja kau ini. Aku cuma beruntung saja" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berhasil berjalan kembali meskipun tertatih-tatih sambil memegang dadanya

"Oh ya, Kuroka-chan… Coba berikan gulungan itu pada pamanmu ini" Ucap Matatabi pada putrinya angkatnya itu

"Baik kaa-san" Balas Kuroka yang sudah memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Ini gulungan jurus-jurus milik kaa-sanku ojii-san. Semoga kau bisa mempelajarinya"

"Terima kasih Matatabi, Kuroka-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Grayfia "Ayo kita pulang tsuma"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Yamata no Orochi: Menampakkan dirinya nanti, dia sekarang-sekarang ini cuma lebih suka bertindak dibalik layar dan meneliti aja

Herpes: Tapi punya Sasuke bukan _**Rinne**_-_**Sharingan**_, itu masih _**Rinnegan **_biasa. Kalo _**Rinne**_-_**Sharingan **_itu warnanya merah kaya yang dijidat mbah Madara dan nyai Kaguya. Tapi sih kalo ane lebih suka manggil _**Rinnegan **_Sasuke itu _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan**_

Koshiro Seijuro: Gua bukan Shinn-senpai, si Mul, atau gan Aldhie yang bisa bikin lemon super hooootttt gan. Gimana mau nambahnya coba?

Kanzaki Yuki: Gak juga, dia punya MS paling kemampuannya kaya MS Obito doang tapi enggak sama persis kaya _**Kamui **_dan juga dia enggak mau pake resiko make _**Susanoo **_biar matanya gak kehilangan cahayanya

Michael Gabriel 455: Kan dibilang, garing kaya kripik pangsit. Iya, sama ngadu kekuatan anak sama bapak. Menma bakal punya adik kok. Adiknya cewek terus identik sama Grayfia, kemampuannya cuma elemen es dari Grayfia aja tanpa chakra

Psychocross: Iya, dia make mata Mini _**Juubi**_ yang muncul di Naruto Gaiden yang kemampuan _**Jikukan**_-nya sama kaya _**Kamui**_

Esya27BC: Ide bagus tuh. Masukkin sel kekuatan anggota Akatsuki yang udah dia teliti ke orang-orang yang udah mati, atau penelitian gila lainnya

Kuro-s: Soalnya Oro jarang muncul di cross Naruto DxD. Iya itu isinya Sarada

Dark Namikaze SS: Bukan ngebunuh, liat aja nanti… Hahay

UzuHyuu689: Soalnya ada anak reinkarnasi Issei yang nafsu banget minta lemon

Devan Boy Steln: Kan Alucard dan Yoko jadi pair entar, jadi ane bikin masuknya bareng. Luciannya ane bingung cerita buat masukinnya. Bukan mbah Madara, tapi mata Shin yang ada di Naruto Gaiden

Aska Van Hellsing: Mata dari bocah eksperimennya yang namanya Shin itu. Di Naruto Gaiden kan dia punya _**Sharingan**_. Disini ada slightnya vroh, tapi ada humornya. Masuk Khaos Brigade dia entar

Ayub Pratama 792: Biar pada sadar tuh reviewer yang kaya gitu. Ketemu, tapi masih lama sekali. Bisa aja, tapi paling Cuma bisa 1-3x biar enggak buta matanya

ChristianAmrokuzan: Bukan nguping, tapi suaranya sampai ke kamarnya

Hole in heart: Ya, dia itu

Ashalim31: Itu bukan Roxas, yang ninja Homura

Ero Azazel: Iyalah, dan gokil banget tuh orang. Ngibulin True Dragon

-Omake-

Saat ini Menma dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah setelah menemani Seekvaira membeli Action Figure-nya dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Saat ditengah perjalanan, Seekvaira pun tiba-tiba menghentikan Menma

"Kenapa kau mengajakku berhenti di sini, See-chan" Ucap Menma

"Menma-kun, kau sayang padaku tidak?" Tanya Seekvaira dan membuat Haruka dan juga Rise terkejut atas perkataan Seekvaira

'Gawat, See-chan / orang itu ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Menma-kun' Batin Haruka dan Rise dengan nada panik

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Menma, dan membuat Seekvaira, Haruka, dan Rise terkejut. Kemudian Menma melanjutkan dengan nada polos"Aku sayang tou-chan dan kaa-chan, aku sayang kakek dan nenekku, aku sayang bibi Rias dan paman Sirzech, aku sayang semua anggota peerageku, dan aku sayang semua teman baikku

'Bukan itu yang kumaksud Menma-kun…' Batin Seekvaira dengan nada sedih, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada senang "Terima kasih ya Menma-kun atas kesedianmu untuk menemaniku, kau memang teman sejatiku"

Cup

Seekvaira pun mencium pipi Menma dan membuat Haruka dan Rise terbakar api cemburu dan dia langsung menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya dan meninggalkan Menma yang terbengong seperti orang bego setelah wajahnya dicium oleh Seekvaira. Wajahnya pun memerah sebentar, karena hal itu. Saat keadaan wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula, dia pun meneruskan perjalanannya dan terhenti saat melihat Haruka dan Rise yang sudah diselimuti aura kehitaman yang membuat bulu kuduk Menma merinding

"Haruka-chan, Rise-chan, ada yang bisa aku bantu ttebasa?" Tanya Menma dengan nada takut setelah melihat kekasihnya dan bishopnya ini yang sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk

"**Menma**-**kun**…" Ucap Haruka yang sudah mngeluarkan lingkaran sihir di tangannya dan Rise yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Kouzeon**_

"Ya…" Balas Menma yang ketakutan melihat dua orang gadis iblis yang dalam suasana hati yang buruk ini

"**Die**!" Teriak Haruka yang sudah melemparkan sihir api ke arah Menma dan Rise yang sudah menggunakan teknik dari _**Persona**_ miliknya untuk menyerang Menma

"Uwaaaa!" Teriak Menma dengan nistanya saat terkena serangan dari Haruka dan Rise

Di kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto dan Grayfia serta para peerage Menma pun facepalm saat melihat Menma yang dalam keadaan pingsan dan diseret-seret kakinya oleh Haruka dan Rise. Sedangkan Alucard hanya bisa berkata "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang"


	17. Chapter 17

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x Seekveira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweis, Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 17: Child From The Future

Setelah kemarin malam sehabis pertarungannya dan Matatabi, Uzumaki Naruto yang tertidur di kamarnya pun terbangun dan juga diikuti dengan bangunnya istrinya, Grayfia Lucifuge Uzumaki. Tapi saat mereka bangun, mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya sesosok anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Grayfia ditengah-tengah Grayfia

'Siapa anak ini? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan tsuma' Batin Naruto

'Anak ini… Kenapa dia bisa mirip sekali denganku waktu aku masih kecil ya' Batin Grayfia saat melihat anak kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah dia dan suaminya

Anak kecil itu pun juga ikut bangun dan berteriak senang saat melihat Naruto dan Grayfia sudah bangun dari tidurnya "Yee! Papa dan mama sudah bangun"

'Siapa anak ini? Kenapa dia memanggil kami papa dan mama' Batin Naruto dan Grayfia, kemudian dia melihat anak itu dan berkata "Siapa kamu?"

"Eh…" Ucap gadis itu, kemudian dia menjawab "Masa papa dan mama tidak ingat aku. Aku kan Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki, putri kalian"

Grayfia pun memasang mode bepikirnya dan berkata "Perasaan kami hanya memiliki satu anak dan itu juga laki-laki bukan perempuan"

"Iya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menambahkan "Anak kita kan hanya Menma saja"

Gadis itu pun terkejut dan menangis… Grayfia dan Naruto entah kenapa merasa sedih sekali saat melihat anak itu menangis dan berteriak pada mereka dan kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mereka dengan kekecewaan yang meluap-luap "Uwaaa! Papa dan mama jahat! Kalian melupakan Sene! Menma-nii!"

Menma yang ternyata sudah bangun dan saat ini sedang melatih teknik _**Hyouton**_: _**Rasenringu**_ miliknya pun menghentikan latihannya "Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku dan itu dari arah kamar tou-chan dan kaa-chan… Aku harus kesana"

Menma pun menuju ke kamar kedua orang tuanya, tapi ternyata dia tiba-tiba ditabrak dan dipeluk oleh gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya 'Apa dia kaa-chan? Ti-Tidak, dia lebih kecil dari kaa-chan. Sebenarnya siapa dia?'

"Menma-nii! Papa dan mama jahat! Masa mereka melupakan Seneca, huwaaaa!" Teriak Seneca yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya

'Dia memanggilku kakak? Apa dia adikku' Batin Menma, kemudian dia membalas pelukan Seneca. Menma pun melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Tou-chan, kaa-chan… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ttebasa?"

"Saat kami bangun, kami melihat anak itu di tengah-tengah kami" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan saat kami tanya, dia bilang kalau dia itu putri kami dan juga adikmu… Menma-kun"

"Tapi aku benar-benar anak kalian!" Teriak Seneca yang tangisannya berubah menjadi lebih keras. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto dan Grayfia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah pada Seneca. Tapi kan mereka hanya bingung… Siapa sih yang tidak bingung saat kau bangun dari tidurmu, kau dipertemukan dengan sosok gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah putrimu dengan istrimu padahal kalian belum lama menikah dan istrimu juga belum mengandung sama sekali

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini dengan para peerageku yang lain juga" Ucap Menma

"Ya, kau benar" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau panggillah para anggota peeragemu"

Menma pun menggangguk dan dia membawa Seneca pergi bersamanya karena dia pasti tahu Seneca kecewa pada ayah dan ibunya karen telah melupakannya. Meskipun kalau dilihat, dia memang mirip dengan ibunya… Tetap saja kan ibu dan ayahnya pasti akan terkejut. Mengingat ibu dan ayahnya belum lama menikah dan juga ibunya belum mengandung lagi. Menma pun memanggil Roxas, Edge, Gene, Homura, Haruka, Rise, Alucard, dan juga Yoko… Kemudian mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu. Saat di ruang tamu, para peerage Menma lumayan terkejut saat melihat Mini-Grayfia yang berada di sebelah Menma dan memegang tangannya

"Kenapa kau mengajak kami kesini Menma-kun? Dan siapa gadis kecil di sebelahmu itu? Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Grayfia-sama?" Tanya Haruka

'Bahkan Haruka-neechan juga…' Batin Seneca yang ingin menangis kembali apalagi saat para peerage kakaknya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah mereka semua tidak mengenalnya sama sekali

Menma pun duduk supaya dia bisa melihat mata Seneca, kemudian dia berkata "Seneca-chan… Bukan berarti aku atau semua orang disini tidak mengenalmu. Hanya saja, kami hanya terkejut saat melihat kau yang merupakan adikku padahal tou-chan dan kaa-chan baru saja menikah dan kaa-chan belum mengandung lagi"

Para peerage Menma pun shock, kemudian mereka membatin bersamaan 'Pantas saja… Ternyata gadis ini adik dari Menma-kun / Menma / Menma-sama. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa sangat mirip dengan Grayfia-sama. Tapi kenapa bisa? Bukannya Grayfia / Grayfia-sama belum mengandung kembali'

Seneca pun terdiam dan mulai menghapus air matanya. Melihat itu Menma pun berkata "Seneca-chan, kamu lahir tanggal berapa?"

"12 Oktober 2020" Jawab Seneca(AN: Tahunnya ngasal ya. Jadi jangan dipikirkan)

"Ini kan tahun 2019" Ucap Haruka, kemudian dia berkata "Berarti Seneca-chan berasal dari masa depan, Menma-kun"

"Tapi apa mungkin?" Tanya Roxas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku, memangnya ada seseorang dari fraksi manusia, iblis, malaikat, atau malaikat jatuh yang bisa membuat mesin waktu? Aku saja berani bertaruh kalau Azazel belum bisa membuat mesin waktu saat ini"

Para peerage Menma yang lain dan Naruto serta Grayfia pun masih terkejut saat melihat adik dari tuan serta anaknya dari masa depan itu. Melihat itu Edge pun menyeringai dan dia pun bertanya kepada Seneca sambil menunjuk Haruka dan berkata dengan nada jahil "Ehm, Seneca-sama… Apa kau kenal dengan dia?"

"Tentu saja" Balas Seneca dengan riang "Haruka-neechan kan adalah kakak iparku"

"Heee!" Teriak Menma dan Haruka, kemudian dia mendeathglare Edge dan berkata "Edge, apa yang kau lakukan ttebasa?"

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Menma-sama" Jawab Edge

'A-Aku me-menikah dengan Menma-kun. Kami-sama terima kasih' Batin Haruka yang wajahnya sudah memanas, dirinya belum kuat untuk mendengar berita bahagia itu. Kemudian dia merasakan kepalanya sakit dan berkata "Ittai! Sakit…"

"Bukan hanya Haruka-neechan saja. Tapi nii-chan juga mempunyai 3 istri lain" Tambah Seneca, dan Haruka yang moodnya sedang naik pun tiba-tiba down dan langsung mendeathglare Menma. Kemudian dia memasang pose berpikir dan melanjutkan "Yang satu namanya, aku lupa… Dan dua lagi itu, Rise-neechan, dan Seekvaira-neechan. Tapi tetap, Haruka-neechan lah yang terbaik"

Mendengar itu, Haruka pun memberikan tatapan dengan maksud sindiran ke arah Rise dan Rise pun menahan sedang menahan amarahnya pada ratu dari King-nya itu. Sedangkan Edge yang belum puas mengerjai Menma pun langsung berkata "Dan bagaimana dengan dia, Seneca-sama?"

"Roxas-nii menikah dengan siapa ya, biar Sene ingat-ingat dulu…" Ucap Seneca, kemudian dia menjawab dengan riang "Oh ya… Roxas-nii menikah dengan Sona-baasan"

'Sudah kuduga…' Batin Menma, Haruka, Homura, Nell dan Edge. Roxas yang mendengar itu langsung mendeathglare Edge meskipun rona merah sudah memenuhi wajahnya

"Seneca-chan… Kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya Menma yang melihat perubahan mata adiknya dari masa depan yang tadi berwarna silver menjadi berwarna keemasan

"Entahlah, nii-chan…" Jawab Seneca, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setiap pagi, selalu saja mataku berubah seperti ini"

Grooowwwwlll

"Mama… Aku lapar" Ucap Seneca yang sedang melihat ibunya sambil memegang perutnya sudah berbunyi layaknya symphony lagu yang sangat indah

Grayfia pun tersenyum dan berkata pada anaknya "Kau mau makan apa, Seneca-chan?"

"Icy Ramen" Jawab Seneca

'Makanan macam apa itu, ttebasa?'

'Aku baru mendengar nama makanan seperti itu'

'Mungkin dia salah sebut ttebayo. Mungkin Spicy Ramen'

"Kau salah sebut kali, Seneca-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin kau ingin makan Spicy Ramen"

"Bukan papa. Aku memang ingin makan Icy Ramen" Balas Seneca, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukan Spicy Ramen"

"Tapi ramen macam apa Icy Ramen itu, ttebasa? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya Seneca-chan" Tanya Menma

"Icy Ramen itu ramen yang kuahnya tidak begitu panas dan dicampur es batu ke dalamnya" Jawab Seneca

'What…'

'Ramen dengan es batu. Yup, benar-benar kombinasi tepat antara Naruto dan Grayfia'

'Aku tahu Menma-sama memang gila dalam urusan ramen, tapi ternyata adiknya lebih gila daripada dia'

"Eh…" Ucap Seneca, kemudian dia berkata dengan pose imut "A-Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau tidak salah dengan perkataanmu,Seneca-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak kok papa. Memang seperti itu Icy Ramen yang selalu aku makan" Jawab Seneca

"Orang bodoh mana yang membuat makanan semacam itu, Seneca-chan?" Tanya Menma yang shock atas perkataan adiknya itu. Menurut Menma, rasa sebuah ramen memang absolute tapi bagaimana rasanya dengan ramen dicampur es batu. Mengingatnya saja Menma sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dari Tokyo Tower jika dia berkunjung kesana nanti

"Mama" Jawab Seneca. Para orang-orang disana pun sweatdrop saat mendengar perkataan super polos yang keluar dari mulut Seneca apalagi Menma dan Naruto. Siapa sangka kalau Grayfia yang merupakan mantan queen terkuat di Underworld bisa senista itu untuk membuat makanan super aneh seperti itu

Setelah itu, Grayfia pun membuat Icy Ramen yang diminta putrinya. Saat Seneca sedang memakan ramennya, Menma pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat adiknya memakan ramennya dengan lahap bahkan sampai batu es-nya juga. Kemudian Naruto yang melihatnya pun memanggilnya

"Menma…" Panggil Naruto

"Ya tou-chan?" Balas Menma

"Aku dan ibumu sudah memutuskan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau dan para paeeragemu kecuali Alucard dan juga Yoko akan mulai memasuki Akademi Kuoh bersama dengan Iriana mulai besok"

"Apa!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Yang benar saja tou-chan… Sewaktu belajar di rumah dengan nenek saja, aku sudah dibuat hampir mati kebosanan dan sekarang aku harus belajar di sekolah… Aku tidak mau, ttebasa!"

"Menma-kun… Kau itu sudah lama tidak belajar lagi setelah kau memutuskan pembelajaran dari nenekmu secara sepihak dengan alasan mencari anggota peeragemu" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau begini terus, nanti kau malah menjadi bodoh. Apa kau mau menjadi bodoh dan mengecewakan ibu dan ayah?"

'Kaa-chan…' Batin Menma yang sedih saat melihat ekspresi kecewa ibunya

"Ya sudah… Kalau kau tidak mau" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengancam "Aku tidak akan mengajarkan teknik pamungkasku dan juga kakekmu, yaitu _**Senjutsu **_dan juga _**Hiraishin**_ kalau begitu"

"Lah, kok gitu ttebasa!" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau tidak mengajarkanku, nanti aku melawan Sairaorg yang merupakan pengguna _**Senjutsu **_bagaimana?"

"Kau mau aku ajarkan kan?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Menma. Dia pun melihat Menma dan berkata "Pilihanmu hanya ada dua… Kau harus mau bersekolah di Kuoh, dan aku akan mengajarkanmu kedua teknik itu atau kau tidak mau bersekolah di Kuoh dan aku tidak akan mengajarkanmu"

"Sigh, baiklah… Aku akan bersekolah disana" Jawab Menma

"Nah gitu dong. Itu baru putraku" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Roxas dan berkata "Lagipula Knight-mu itu kan harus menemui istrinya di masa depan bukan?"

Para peerage Menma serta Grayfia pun tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Wajah Roxas pun sudah dipenuhi warna kemerahan karena malu dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah itu dia pun melihat Edge dan berkata 'Dasar sialan kau Edge… Akan kau balas kau nanti'

Setelah Seneca selesai dengan makanannya, dia pun melihat kedua orang tuanya dan berkata "Oh ya, aku ingat papa, mama…"

"Ingat apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Grayfia

"Aku kesini kalau tidak salah karena memakai mesin waktubuatan Iriana-nee" Jawab Seneca, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan melihat Iriana-nee yang sedang membuat sebuah mesin yang katanya bisa membawa seseorang ke masa lalu. Aku yang ingin melihat papa dan mama sewaktu muda pun langsung memasuki tempat itu. Tapi aku tidak sengaja menekan sebuah tombol dan mesin waktu itu mulai bergetar. Kemudian Menma-nii datang dan mencoba mengeluarkanku, tapi sayang Menma-nii terlambat dan aku terkirim kesini"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mendatangi rumah Leon-sama dan meminta Iriana-san untuk membuat mesin waktu untuk mengirim Seneca-sama kembali ke masa depan" Ucap Roxas

"Itu tidak akan berhasil" Balas Naruto

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Haruka

"Mungkin Iriana-chan memang jenius dalam bidang teknologi seperti ini… Tapi belum tentu dia sudah menemukan formula yang cukup untuk membuat mesin waktu yang cocok untuk mengembalikan Seneca-chan ke masa depan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula akan sangat lama untuk menunggu Iriana-chan melakukan hitungan yang matang untuk mesin waktunya karena salah perhitungan sedikit saja... Nyawa Seneca-chan yang akan dalam bahaya"

"Maaf ya Seneca-chan, kamu harus berada disini dulu bersama kami selama kami belum bisa mengirimmu ke masa depan" Ucap Grayfia

"Tidak apa-apa mama. Lagipula aku kesepian di rumah karena kau dan papa selalu sibuk dalam pekerjaan kalian" Ucap Seneca dengan nada sedih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan hanya Menma-nii saja yang selalu menemaniku, tapi itu juga tidak sering karena dia mempunyai keluarga sendiri sekarang"

Saat ini Orochimaru yang sedang menelusuri kota Kuoh dan menyimpan gentong besar miliknya di dekatnya. Dia pun membuka penutup gentong itu dan terlihatlah gadis remaja yang seumuran dengan Menma yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek sebahu dan memakai kacamata serta memakai baju merah dan hitai-ate _**Konoha **_di kepalanya

'Uchiha Sarada… Kau adalah boneka terkuatku khukhukhu'Batin Orochimaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Akan aku buat kau melawan ayahmu sendiri nanti, Sarada-chan". Orochimaru pun merasakan aura seseorang yang baru datang, kemudian dia berkata "Siapa disana?"

"Kau hebat bisa menemukan kami" Ucap dua orang yang ternyata sedari tadi mengawasi Orochimaru

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Orochimaru

"Namaku adalah Cao-Cao…" Jawab orang yang memakai baju khas negeri Cina dan membawa tombak dengan aura kekuatan yang besar dan kekuatannya bisa dirasakan secara jelas oleh Orochimaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan yang disebelahku, namanya adalah Georg"

"Mau apa kalian berdua menemuiku?" Tanya Orochimaru, kemudian dia melihat Cao-Cao dan membatin 'Aku harus berhati-hati dengan dia. Aura orang ini sangat kuat terlebih tombak yang dibawanya itu'

"Kami hanya ingin merekrutmu untuk bergabung dengan organisasi milik kami" Jawab Cao-Cao

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau tawarkan untuk merekutku?" Tanya Orochimaru. Georg yang mendengar ini pun berniat menyerang Orochimaru tapi ditahan oleh Cao-Cao

"Tenanglah Georg, dia masih bisa diajak bernegosiasi" Ucap Cao-Cao dan Georg pun langsung tenang saat mendengar perkataan Cao-Cao, kemudian dia berkata pada Orochimaru "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan agar kau menerimana penawaran kami?"

"Tempat penelitian…" Jawab Orochimaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin tempat penelitian yang besar untukku bereksperimen… Jika kau memberikan itu kepadaku, aku akan bersedia untuk bergabung dengan kita"

"Sepertinya kami bisa menyediakan itu. Di markas kami ada ruangan yang cocok untukmu melakukan eksperimen sesukamu" Balas Cao-Cao, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi bagaimana… Apa kau tertarik?"

"Baiklah" Balas Orochimaru, kemudian dia berkata "Senang berbisnis dengan kalian, Cao-Cao, Georg"

'Bagus…' Batin Cao-Cao, kemudian dia membatin 'Dengan ini, kami akan bisa membuat Ophis baru dan menggulingkan Ophis sebagai ketua dari Khaos Brigade. Dan setelah itu aku akan menghancurkan para makhluk supernatural termasuk istri dan anakmu, Leon the _**Chaos Dragon**_ atau naga kehancuran yang telah berubah alur'

Uchiha Sasuke saat ini masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Kurama tempo hari lalu yang mengatakan bahwa kutukan keabadiannya juga tersalur ke putrinya, Sarada yang sudah lama dia kira mati saat dia masih di _**Konoha**_. Tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa hari lalu, dia seperti merasakan aura Sarada meskipun kurang stabil

'Sarada, putriku… Apa kau masih hidup?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia membatin 'Berikan aku petunjuk, Sakura…'

"_**Kinrin Tensei Baku**_!" Ucap Toneri yang sudah berada dalam _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_ dan menggunakan teknik pamungkasnya ke arah Sasuke

Kraaaaakkkkk

Duuuaaaarrrr

_**Susanoo **_milik Sasuke pun hancur saat terkena teknik milik Toneri dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar dari tubuhnya karena dia tidak fokus dalam sparingnya dengan Toneri. Toneri yang melihat itu pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Toneri" Jawab Sasuke yang sudah bangkit, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita lakukan lagi"

"Tidak…" Balas Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hari ini kita selesai sampai sini dulu"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih sanggup" Ucap Sasuke

"Kau memang masih sanggup, tapi kau tidak fokus" Balas Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan putriku" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku rasa dia masih hidup"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu? Bukannya kau bilang kau melihatnya dengan kepalamu sendiri kalau putrimu itu telah mati?" Tanya Toneri

"Aku pikir juga begitu" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku merasakan aura kehidupan dia tidak lama ini di dimensi ini"

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf… Sepertinya itu hanya khayalanmu saja" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia benar-benar masih hidup. Bagaimana bisa, dia kesini? Sedangkan dia tidak mempunyai teknik _**Jikukan **_seperti kekuatan matamu dan _**Hiraishin **_milik taichou"

"Kau mungkin benar, pasti ini cuma khayalanku saja" Balas Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi" Ucap Toneri

"Hn, kemana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jalan-jalan" Jawab Toneri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita para jomblo memang harus banyak berjalan-jalan… Siapa tahu di jalan kita bisa menemukan gadis yang bisa kita pacari dan ajak menikah"

"Kau salah…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Yang jomblo itu cuma kau… Aku itu duda. Jomblo dan duda itu berbeda… Jomblo itu orang yang enggak pernah dapet-dapet cewek sedangkan duda adalah cowok yang bercerai karena banyak alasan"

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku tentang itu baka!"

Hari pun berganti malam, tapi Menma belum bisa tidur. Kemudian dia melihat adiknya yang sedang duduk di tempat biasanya latihan sambil memakan makanan anehnya dan disertai dengan kobaran api unggun kecil yang berada di dekatnya

"Sedang apa kau disini, imouto?" Tanya Menma yang sudah duduk didekat adiknya

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja nii-chan" Jawab Seneca, kemudian dia berkata "Apakah aku salah?"

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?" Tanya Menma

"Aku menceritakan tentang papa dan mama yang berada di masa depan seolah-olah mereka tidak sayang kepadaku" Jawab Seneca sambil menutupi wajahnya semoga kakaknya tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedang merasa bersalah akan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi

"Kau tidak salah. Itu wajar, lagipula kau masih kecil" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau boleh tahu, umurmu berapa imouto?"

"Sembilan tahun" Jawab Seneca

"Anak yang masih kecil memang naïf. Kita selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang tua kita tanpa tahu seberat apa pekerjaan apa yang dijalankan orang tua kita" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi setelah kita remaja atau sudah beranjak dewasa, pasti kita mengerti kok apa yang di alami oleh orang tua kita"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu, nii-chan?" Tanya Seneca

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Sewaktu aku kecil, aku selalu ingin kaa-chan berada didekatku tanpa memikirkan apa saja pekerjaan kaa-chan dulu. Bahkan aku marah karena kaa-chan melupakan ulang tahunku dan memilih pekerjaannya. Dan mulai saat itu aku berpikiran kalau kaa-chan tidak menyayangiku lagi" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan sedikit menangis "Tapi ternyata aku salah… Sewaktu aku bangun dari tidurku aku menemukan sebuah kado didekat kasurku, dan saat aku buka… Itu adalah mainan yang aku minta dari dulu dan dengan catatan dari kaa-chan yang bertulis 'Selamat ulang tahun ya putraku… Maaf ibu kemarin pulang larut dan melupakan pesta ulang tahunmu… Tapi itu karena ibu sedang mencari hadiah untukmu dengan bantuan Sirzech-sama dan Rachel-sama. Semoga kau menyukai hadiah dari ibumu ini ya'. Saat membaca itu aku pun menangis dan meminta maaf pada kaa-chan… Dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak marah lagi kalau kaa-chan selalu sibuk dalam pekerjaannya. Karena dalam lubuk hatinya, aku tahu dia selalu menyayangiku"

"Nii-chan, kenapa kau hanya menceritakan tentang mama saja dan papa tidak ada didalamnya?" Tanya Seneca

"Kakakmu ini tidak lahir sepertimu imouto" Jawab Menma dengan tersenyum miris, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak pernah mengenal tou-chan karena tou-chan diusir dari Underworld saat kaa-chan masih mengandungku. Aku baru bertemu tou-chan baru-baru ini"

"Apa kau benci pada papa, nii-chan?" Tanya Seneca

"Tidak…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Memang pada awalnya aku benci pada tou-chan karena aku pikir tou-chan itu hanyalah memanfaatkan kaa-chan dan saat kaa-chan sudah mengandungku… Dia pun membuangnya seperti sampah. Tapi ternyata itu salah. Ternyata tou-chan pergi karena keharusan yang tidak bisa dihindari, dan aku belum bisa mengatakan itu sekarang imouto, maaf"

"Hooooaaammmzz" Ucap Seneca yang sudah mengantuk

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Kau tidurlah di kamar Haruka-chan ya… Pasti dia senang bisa tidur bersama calon adik iparnya"

Cup

Menma pun mengecup kening adiknya dan berkata "Selamat malam imouto"

"Selamat malam nii-chan" Balas Seneca yang sudah pergi ke kamar Haruka

-To Be Continued-

Gembong291: Dia make mata _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_Mini-_**Juubi **_yang ada di Naruto Gaiden yang bisa berpindah kaya _**Kamui**_

Devan Boy Steln: Tapi masih jadi kucing dan anjing, dua orang ini. Ane malah penasaran sama kisahnya perawan cantik enggak laku-laku sama duda keren *Peace Ross-chan lover. Bisa… Ente gak liat Castlevania Side Arc Part 2, si Naruto make Full Form Shukaku buat ngelawan kelelawarnya Dracula(Arceid). Cuma _**Bijuu Mode **_paling special ya Kurama, tau sendirilah di canon kaya apa bentuknya. Iya dong, karena musuh terakhirnya itu kuat banget, jadi harus make _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. Lucian ane mau bikin murid baru di Kuoh yang punya _**Elemental **_dan punya banyak senjata deh

Michael Gabriel: Kayaknya vs Isobu abis Pertamuan Para Dewa Utara deh. Memang sih, thanksyou're your compliment

Darknamikaze SS: Kalo langsung di skip ke fight Naruto dan Kurama enggak seru lah tong. Nanti kesannya kaya Sasuke yang abis dikasih kekuatan sama Itachi, tiba-tiba enggak ada latihan… Enggak ada badai, enggak ada hujan tiba-tiba udah bisa make _**Amaterasu **_sama _**Susanoo **_aja. Orochimaru dia masih lama, tapi dia lagi ngincer darah keturunan reinkarnasi Ashura yang ada di antara tubuh Menma dan Seneca nih vroh

Drak: Bukan dipake, tapi disimpen dan dijadikan bonekanya untuk melawan Sasuke. Jadi nanti Sarada bakal melawan Sasuke

Namikaze: Terus diceritain, kalo diskip entar kesannya Naruto enggak ada usahanya buat dapetin semua chakra _**Bijuu **_vroh

Namikaze Uzumaki: Ada dia di chapter ini

Ero Azazel: Thanks vroh Helmi

Kuro-s: Itulah dia nasib disukai sama 3 cewek nanti nambah empat dan salah satunya itu sadist dan brutal, yang satunya sifatnya suka menggoda kaya succubus, dan satu lagi sifatnya maniak gundam, ada lagi satu dan sifatnya dingin banget kaya beton. Naru vs Isobu abis Naruto ketemu sama Odin dan Sasuke ketemu sama Rossweise. Oro udah muncul kok di fic ini

UzuHyuu689: Yang ane baca dari Wiki sih memang begitu. Tapi sekarang ane gak bisa mulu buka Wiki. Yang mana, yang omake atau cerita utamanya

Ashalim: Bukan ente vroh yang ane maksud, nanti ane kasih tahu lewat PM Facebook deh namanya. Pertanyaan ente enggak ada hubungannya banget sama ini chapter, ndro

Ayub Pratama 792: Iya, kalo bergabungnya sama Grigori… Nanti dia jadi baik dong. Kan bagus Ajuka and Azazel vs Orochimaru(Duo Proffesor vs Proffesor)

Jadwal Update(Title chapter bisa terganti):

-Naruto DxD Chronicles(Flash Up) Chapter 18: Menma's First Day in School

-Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter Chapter 18: Sun Ruins: Asia Trial

-Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter(Flash Up) Chapter 19: Guardian of Dawn and Twilight Rune

-Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy Chapter 13: Three Dark Lords

-Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy(Flash Up) Chapter 14: Naruto vs Kurama

-Tale of Gutsy Shinobi Chapter 5: Mission To Wave

-Tale of Gutsy Shinobi(Flash Up) Chapter 6: A Mysterious Shinobi


	18. Chapter 18

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x Seekveira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweis, Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 18: Menma First Day at School

Setelah pembicaraan antara Uzumaki Menma dengan adiknya dari masa depan Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki kemarin malam. Dia pun terbangun pagi-pagi dari tidurnya dan langsung buru-buru mandi supaya tidak telat pada hari pertamanya di sekolah. Setelah mandi, dia pun memakai baju seragam Kuoh Akademi dan pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat Haruka, Roxas, Edge, Homura, Rise, dan Nell yang sudah siap dengan memakai baju seragamnya masing-masing. Menma langsung duduk dan disambut oleh ibu dan ayahnya serta adiknya dan para peeragenya

"Ohayou Menma / Menma-kun / onii-chan / Menma-sama" Ucap Naruto, Alucard, Gene, Grayfia, Haruka, Rise, Seneca dan juga Homura, Edge, Roxas, dan Yoko

"Ohayou minna" Balas Menma dengan nada malas

Grayfia yang melihat itu pun berkata "Bersemangatlah sedikit Menma-kun… Ini kan hari pertamamu di sekolah"

"Ya, ya… Aku tahu kaa-chan" Balas Menma, yang sudah memakan makanannya. Setelah memasukkan makanannya ke mulutnya, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Oh ya tou-chan… Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Bisa kau masukkan aku ke fraksi manusia" Jawab Menma. Grayfia, Haruka, Nell, Rise, Homura, Edge, dan Roxas pun terkejut saat mendengar ini. Kemudian Naruto bertanya kepada Menma "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau ingin masuk ke fraksi manusia padahal kau saat ini merupakan anggota fraksi iblis, Menma?"

"Fraksi iblis bukanlah fraksiku" Jawab Menma dengan santai sambil memakan makanannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berada disana hanya karena aku menghormati Sirzech-ossan, Lucius-jiji, dan Venelana-obaa yang telah menjaga kaa-chan saat kau tidak ada. Lagipula, didalam tubuhku ini mengalir darah seorang manusia… Jadi, aku ingin bergabung dengan fraksi manusia. Dan juga, para anggota fraksi iblis banyak yang mengganggapku aib karena aku adalah half-blood, meskipun aku adalah anak dari _**Underworld**_'_**s Hidden Hero**_ dan juga mantan _**The Strongest Queen**_"

"Kau minta izin dulu pada Sirzech…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kau diizinkan oleh dia, aku akan mengizinkanmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin pada Sirzech-ossan nanti" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya tou-chan, siapa lagi yang akan datang ke sekolah itu selain para peerageku dan juga Iriana-sama?"

"Tidak ada lagi, tapi beberapa hari sebelumnya Irina Shidou dari fraksi malaikat dan juga Azazel juga sudah mulai berada di Akademi itu" Jawab Naruto

"Malaikat jatuh dengan wajah mupeng itu juga berangkat akan pergi kesana?" Tanya Menma dengan nada shock

"Dia menjadi guru di sekolah itu atas perintah Sirzech karena dengan dia menjadi sensei disitu… Dia akan bisa mengajarkan _**Sekiryuutei **_agar bisa menggunakan [**Boosted Gear**] miliknya lebih baik lagi. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau dia akan melatih tim Rias dalam Rating Games… Itu karena itu tadi, Azazel diperintahkan Sirzech untuk melindungi peerage Rias dan juga melatihnya"

"Menma-kun, tidak sopan mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang seperti itu" Ucap Grayfia yang menasihati anaknya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula dia itu gubernur malaikat jatuh"

"Maaf kaa-chan" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kan dia itu gubernur malaikat jatuh… Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi guru di Kuoh Gakuen tou-chan?"

"Paling ero-datenshi itu meminta Baraqiel dan Shemhazai untuk menggantikannya di Grigori" Jawab Naruto

Menma pun melihat anggota peeragenya setelah dia selesai memakan sarapannya dan berkata "Apa kalian sudah siap berangkat, minna"

"Tentu saja Menma-kun / Menma-sama" Balas Haruka, Rise, Homura, Roxas, Edge, dan Nell

"Humph"

"Kau kenapa imouto?" Tanya Menma saat melihat adiknya cemberut, dan membuatnya menjadi semakin manis

"Sene mau ikut dan melihat onii-chan dan Haruka-neechan berangkat sekolah. TapI Sene akan diajak mama untuk berbelanja ke pasar nanti" Jawab Seneca

"Tidak apa-apa, imouto…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Mungkin lain kali"

Menma, Haruka, Rise, Roxas, Edge, Nell, dan Homura pun pergi ke Kuoh Gakuen meskipun Homura sedikit kesal. Karena dia harus membuka maskernya yang menutupi wajahnya dan menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan tapi tidak berefek pada Haruka dan Rise yang sudah mencintai Menma dan juga Nell yang juga sudah menyukai Edge. Beberapa lama, kemudian, mereka pun melihat gadis berambut pirang dan diikat ponytail dan juga memakai jaket berwarna kuning keputihan dan celana jeans serta syal yang melingkari lehernya

Menma pun melihat gadis itu dan berkata "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Iriana-sama"

"Tidak apa Menma-san" Jawab Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja, Iriana-sama" Balas Menma dan para peeragenya

Saat didalam mereka pun disambut dengan teriakan gaje oleh para fangirl dan fanboy dadakan mereka terutama Rise yang merupakan seorang artis sebelum dia direinkarnasikan oleh Menma dan Iriana yang memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa karena mendapatkan darah elf dari ibunya. Meskipun juga banyak yang mengutuk mereka karena banyak laki-laki disana tidak suka dengan adanya pemuda tampan baru di sekolah itu

Iriana dan juga Menma serta para peeragenya pun mengabaikan itu dan kemudian mereka pergi dan mencari Sona untuk menanyakan kelasnya tapi mereka malah bertemu dengan queennya, Tsubaki "Ah… Kalian pasti Iriana-sama dan Menma-sama beserta para peeragenya"

"Ya itu benar" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Permisi Tsubaki-san… Apa kau melihat Sona-baasan?"

Tsubaki hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar panggilan dari Menma untuk King-nya. Dia tidak menyangka, Menma juga ternyata cukup berani untuk memanggil Sona dengan sebutan bibi seperti bibinya sendiri, Rias. Dia pun langsung melihat Menma dan berkata "Kaichou ada di dalam ruangannya. Mari aku antarkan"

"Terima kasih"

Tsubaki pun mengantarkan Menma, Iriana, dan juga para peeragenya ke ruangan OSIS. Dan saat di dalam, mereka menemukan Sona yang sedang berkutat dengan musuh para ketua entah ketua fraksi atau presiden yaitu lembar kerja. Melihat itu Menma pun memanggil Sona karena dia tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka

"Hoy, Sona-baasan… Bisa kau hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu, kami sedang ada perlu denganmu" Ucap Menma, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola air melesat ke arahnya. Beruntung dia bisa menghindar dengan cepat dan bola air itu menabrak tembok, dan membuatnya berkata "Apa-apaan kau ini baa-san! Kau mau membuatku basah di hari pertamaku ya?"

"Diam kau Menma. Dan jangan panggil aku baa-san, aku bukan bibimu baka" Ucap Sona yang sudah menghentikan pekerjaannya dan saat dia menatap wajah Roxas, wajahnya pun memerah dengan hebat. Tapi karena dia ingin terlihat professional, maka Sona pun masih memasang muka temboknya dan berkata "Jadi ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Begini, kami ini kan murid baru… Jadi bisa kau beritahu dimana kelas kami semua" Jawab Menma

"Baiklah terima ini" Ucap Sona yang memberikan sebuah kertas pada Menma

"Kertas apa ini ttebasa?" Tanya Menma, dia pun berniat menutup mulutnya karena mengucapkan kata khas-nya itu tapi dia teringat pada ucapan ayahnya bahwa dia tidak perlu malu pada pikiran orang-orang jika dia menggunakan kata-kata itu. Karena neneknya pun, Uzumaki Kushina juga begitu

"Itu kertas yang berisi dimanakah kelas kalian semua" Jawab Sona

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… Kami pergi dulu Sona-baasan" Ucap Menma dan dibalas glare oleh Sona

Mereka pun keluar dan melihat kertas itu dan disitu terlihat Menma dan Haruka satu kelas dengan Rias dan juga quennya, Akeno. Roxas, Homura dan Edge sekelas dengan Sona dan queennya, Tsubaki. Iriana dan juga Rise sekelas dengan pawn dan dua knight dari Rias serta anggota fraksi malaikat yaitu Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, dan juga Irina. Dan Nell sekelas dengan rook dari Rias, Koneko

-Di kelas Rias dan Akeno-

Saat ini, Menma dan Haruka sedang mencari kelasnya dan setelah beberapa lama. Dia menemukannya dan mengetuk pintu kelasnya. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk ke kelasnya, mereka pun masuk ke kelasnya dan membuat Rias dan Akeno kaget serta membuat para laki-laki dan juga perempuan disana matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat penampilan Menma dan Haruka

"Nah, anak baru… Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian berdua"

"Ha'i sensei" Balas Haruka dan Menma

Menma pun maju ke depan dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya "Perkenalkan namaku, Uzumaki Menma. Yang kusukai adalah kedua orang tuaku, adikku, Haruka-chan dan See-chan serta ramen. Yang tidak kusuka adalah orang-orang yang arogan dan sombong serta menunggu ramen matang selama 3 menit. Hobiku membaca novel dan juga berolahraga. Impianku adalah menjadi novelis dan melanjutkan karya tou-chanku"

"Kyaaaa! Tampan!"

"Berapa nomer ponselmu, Menma-san?"

"Menikahlah denganku tampan!"

'Ini lebih buruk daripada yang di depan tadi' Batin Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Dan apa-apaan itu… Baru bertemu sudah meminta menikah? Apa urat malu mereka sudah putus'

'Adik… Apa maksudnya? Bukannya Naruto-niisama dan Grayfia-neesama belum mempunyai anak lagi' Batin Rias yang sedang menatap Menma dengan intens

Menma pun melihat tatapan Rias dan teringat akan ucapannya, kemudian dia membatin 'Kuso! Aku keceplosan…'. Menma pun langsung menghela nafas dan membatin 'Haah, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan ini pada pada Rias-baasan, mendokusai'

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan duduk di belakang Rias Gremory. Gemory-san, silahkan angkat tanganmu" Ucap guru itu

Rias pun ingin mengangkat tangannya, kemudian Menma berkata "Itu tidak perlu sensei. Lagipula aku mengenal dia kok, soalnya dia…"

"Dia sepupuku sensei" Potong Rias, yang tidak mau kalau Menma membocorkan identitasnya sebagai bibinya. Dia pun mendeathglare Menma dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat duduk dibangkunya

Menma pun yang ketakutan akan glare dari Rias langsung bergerak ke arah bangkunya dan saat dia duduk dibangkunya, dia pun ditanya oleh Rias dengan nada pelan supaya pembicaraannya tidak terdengar oleh siswa dan siswi lain "Jadi kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku diperintahkan tou-chan dan kaa-chan untuk bersekolah disini. Kalau aku tidak mau, tou-chan tidak akan mengajarkan _**Senjutsu **_dan juga _**Hiraishin**_. Makanya itu aku terpaksa datang kesini" Jawab Menma

Sedangkan di depan, Haruka sudah mulai maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya "Perkenalkan namaku, Haruka Suzumiya. Yang aku sukai adalah Menma-kun dan Seneca-chan, kedua orang tuanya, serta teman-temanku. Yang kubenci adalah orang yang mesum dan aku tidak bisa menyebutkan lebih karena terlalu banyak. Hobiku adalah memasak dan juga menemani Menma-kun. Dan impianku adalah menjadi istri dari Menma-kun"

Para siswa dan siswi yang mendengar pernyataan itu pun kecewa dan sensei di kelas Rias pun berkata "Nah Suzumiya-san, kau duduklah di tempat di belakang Akeno Himejima. Sebelah tempat yang diduduki, Uzumaki-san"

Haruka pun menggangguk saat mendengar kabar itu, kemudian dia duduk di sebelah bangku Menma. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai, tapi berkat pelajaran yang dulu dia kuasai dari Venelena, Menma pun bisa mengikuti pelajaran itu dengan baik. Saat istirahat, Rias pun melihat Menma dan berkata

"Menma, datanglah ke ruang klubku dan ajak para anggota peeragemu" Ucap Rias

"Tentu saja baa-san" Balas Menma, dan dibalas glare oleh Rias

Saat Rias dan Akeno sudah keluar, dia pun juga keluar bersama dengan Haruka dan melihat kedua knightnya yang datang ke arahnya. Haruka yang melihatnya pun berkata "Bagaimana kabar kalian di kelas, Roxas-kun, Edge-kun?"

"Buruk sekali…" Jawab Roxas sambil mendeathglare Edge

"Buruk gimana? Apa kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya dengan baik?" Tanya Menma

"Jangan remehkan aku, Menma-sama. Aku ini lebih pintar darimu tahu" Jawab Roxas dengan nada sedikit arogan

Twitttcchh

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, muncullah perempatan di dahi milik Menma. Kemudian Roxas melaanjutkan sambil menunjuk Edge "Masalahnya karena si merah kampret ini"

"Aku kan hanya bilang padamu untuk dekati istrimu sebelum dia diambil orang lain, tukang kunci" Balas Edge

"Istri endasmu…" Ucap Roxas, kemudian dia berkata "Sona-chan itu bukan istriku, bocah Mana"

"Tapi apa kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Seneca-sama?" Tanya Edge dan ekspresi marah Roxas pun berubah menjadi rona merah di wajahnya

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku belum bisa melupakan tentang Namine" Jawab Roxas yang tiba-tiba rona merah di wajahnya menghilang dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya

'Roxas…' Batin Menma, Edge, dan Haruka. Mereka tahu siapa itu Namine. Dia adalah cinta pertama Roxas yang mati karena dia masih terlalu lemah untuk melindunginya

"Hay, minna! Maaf kami telat, tapi kami harus menyeret si ninja pemalas ini" Ucap Rise yang datang dengan Nell dan juga Homura

"Tidak apa-apa, Rise-chan" Balas Menma

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Menma-sama?" Tanya Homura

"Kita akan pergi ke ruangan klub milik Rias-baasan. Tadi dia mengundangku kesana" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pasti dia ingin aku memperkenalkan kalian di depan para anggota peeragenya"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" Ucap Haruka, kemudian para anggota peerage Menma pun mengikuti dia dan meninggalkan Menma sendirian di belakang

'Yang ketuanya kan aku… Tapi, kenapa mereka malah lebih mengikuti perintah dari Haruka' Batin Menma yang kemudian langsung menyusul mereka semua

Menma akhirnya bisa menyusul mereka dan mereka bersama-sama pergi ke ruang ORC milik Rias. Saat didalam dia disambut oleh Akeno yang langsung menyuguhkan teh buatannya kepada Menma dan para peeragenya. Dan Menma pun mencicipi teh buatan Akeno

"Teh buatanmu masih enak seperti dulu, Akeno-neesama" Ucap Menma yang sudah mencicipi teh buatan Akeno

"Ara, terima kasih Menma-sama ufufufu" Balas Akeno yang melakukan tawa khasnya saat mendengar ucapan Menma

'Dan gaya tertawamu itu masih membuatku merinding, Akeno-neesama' Batin Naruto

"Kau memanggil Akeno dengan suffix nee-sama… Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan selain baa-san" Ucap Rias yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk dibangkunya

"Itu simple…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula umurmu itu lebih tua daripada penampilanmu baa-san"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu, HAH?" Tanya Rias dengan nada marah

"Bukannya saat aku berumur 1 tahun, kau sudah berumur 11 tahun" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berarti, umur aslimu itu 26 baa-san"

'APAAA! Umur Rias-buchou itu 26 tahun. Berarti aku bertunangan dengan gadis dewasa dong' Batin pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan shock, kemudian dia melihat Rias terutama bagian oppainya dan membatin nista 'Tapi setidaknya Rias-buchou masih cantik dan oppainya sangat besar. Uwoooh, aku ingin meremasnya'

Menma yang menyadari tatapan pemuda itu pun berkata "Bisa kau tidak tatap bibiku seperti itu, _**Sekiryuutei**_? Kau membuatku jijik tahu"

Orang yang dipanggil _**Sekiryuutei **_itu aka Hyoudou Issei hanya bisa menunduk karena tertangkap basah oleh Menma. Kemudian Menma pun melihat kembali Rias dan berkata "Jadi apa mau-mu memanggilku, baa-san?"

"Aku ingin kau memperkenalkan para anggota peeragemu. Karena ada banyak anggotaku yang tidak mengetahu dengan jelas tentang kau dan para peeragemu" Jawab Rias

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Menma, King dari peerage ini. Kemampuanku adalah chakra dan _**Demonic Power **_yang kudapatkan dari tou-chan dan kaa-chanku. Aku menggunakan jutsu-jutsu milik ayahku dan juga sihir es yang kukuasai dari kaa-chanku" Ucap Menma

'Dia bisa menggunakan chakra… Pantas saja auranya terlihat lebih hangat daripada saat aku bertemu dengannya dulu' Batin Koneko

"Namaku Haruka Suzumiya, queen di peerage Menma-kun dan juga kekasihnya" Ucap Haruka yang dibalas oleh deathglare oleh Rise, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah penyihir yang menguasai _**Summon Magic **_dan juga _**Black Magic**_ serta _**White Magic**_, meskipun aku adalah iblis" Ucap Haruka

'Haruka-san sugoi! Dia bisa menggunakan _**White Magic **_tanpa terkena efek aura sucinya, meskipun dia merupakan seorang iblis' Batin Asia

"Namaku Rise Kujikawa, bishop dari Menma-kun. Pasti kalian sudah banyak mengenalku dengan nama panggung Risette. Kekuatanku adalah sosok misterius yang disebut persona. Dibandingkan para temanku yang berada di _**Yasoinaba**_, persona milikku bukan tipe bertarung tapi sensor dan juga healer sama seperti gadis cantik disana itu" Ucap Rise sambil menunjuk Asia, dan membuat wajahnya memerah

'Wow! Keponakan Rias-buchou ini memang keren. Dia bisa mendapatkan artis cantik dan seseksi Rise Kujikawa' Batin Issei sambil menatap Rise, tapi dia langsung ciut saat Menma mendeathglarenya

"Namaku Roxas, tanpa marga… Aku adalah Knight dari Menma-sama. Aku merupakan pendekar pedang yang menggunakan pedang unik berbentuk seperti kunci tapi kuat yang disebut dengan _**Keyblade**_… Dan aku juga bisa menggunakan mode khusus yang disebut _**Drive Form**_, mode yang sama seperti _**Balance Breaker **_dalam [**Sacred Gear**]. Tapi aku belum bisa menguasainya secara penuh" Ucap Roxas

'Aku penasaran sekuat apa pedangnya yang bernama _**Keyblade **_ini' Batin Xenovia

'Aku jadi ingin bertarung dengannya dan menguji pedangnya' Batin Kiba

"Namaku Edge Vanhite, aku merupakan Knight dari Menma-sama. Aku bertarung menggunakan Sacred Gear kembar yang bernama [**Mana Blade**]. Aku mempunyai _**Normal Blade **_yang membuatku bisa menggunakan _**Greatsword**_, yang membuatku bisa melakukan teknik pedang. _**Plua**_, Mana yang membuatku bisa menggunakan _**Dagger **_dan bisa menggunakan teknik-teknik ninja. _**Jiptus**_, Mana yang membuatku bisa menggunakan kapak besar dan bisa melakukan _**Magic Nercromancer**_. _**Luplus**_, Mana yang bisa membuatku menggunakan buku sihir bernama _**Grimoire **_dan bisa melakukan sihir untuk menghentikan waktu, memperlambat gerakan musuh, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan waktu. _**Fanatos**_, Mana yang membuatku bisa seperti Rook dan bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan juga bisa menggunakan skill kuat dengan taruhan energy tubuh kita"

'Salah satu Mana-nya memiliki kekuatan sama dengan Sacred Gear [**Forbidden Valor View**] milikku' Batin Gasper

'Bisa bahaya jika kita bertarung dan dia menghentikan waktunya' Batin Akeno yang melihat Edge dengan tatapan serius

"Namaku Nell Ellis, pawn dari Menma-sama. Sama seperti Edge… Aku juga menggunakan Sacred Gear [**Mana Blade**]. Tapi bedanya aku memakai senjata yang berbeda. _**Normal Blade **_milikku tidak berbentuk _**Greatsword **_seperti Edge, tapi berbentuk _**Rapier**_ dan aku bisa mensummon macan kegelapan, mentransfer energiku seperti teknik _**Transfer **_dari [**Boosted Gear**] milik _**Sekiryuutei**_. _**Diemia**_, adalah Mana yang memungkinkan aku untuk menggunakan tombak dan aku memiliki kemampuan seperti _**Lancer **_atau _**Dragoon**_. _**Nymph**_, aku akan bertarung menggunakan tongkat dan menjadi healer dan support sementara jika Haruka dan juga Rise tidak bisa diandalkan dalam situasi tertentu. _**Siren**_ adalah Mana yang menggunakan bel untuk mengubah musuh menjadi barang atau memanggil monster besar dari langit, atau mengangkat musuh ke udara dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah. _**Faustus **_adalah Mana yang membuatku bisa menggunakan boneka untuk membantuku melawan musuh, dan dengan Mana ini… Aku juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk langsung mengeluarkan musuh dari area rating game jika aku mau"

'Kemampuan dia tidak kalah mengerikan dengan Knight bernama Edge itu. Jika dia bersatu, pasti bisa bahaya' Batin Kiba yang melihat Nell dengan wajah shock karena dia sudah mendengar kekuatannya

'Loli berdada besar ini memiliki kemampaun sebesar itu… Dia mengingatkanku pada Serafall-sama' Batin Issei yang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Maou Leviathan itu di pertemuan orang tua para siswa-siswi di waktu itu

"Aku Homura, pawn dari Menma-sama. Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembunyikan aura kami secara total untuk melakukan serangan dadakan, menggunakan support skill, dan juga kekuatan elemen meskipun tidak sehebat Naruto-sama dan Menma-sama" Ucap Homura dengan nada mengantuk

'Dia tidak terlihat berbahaya, tapi dia tidak bisa diremehkan. Apalagi kemampuan khususnya untuk menyembunyikan auranya… Dia bisa melakukan serangan langsung tanpa diketahui musuh' Batin Xenovia yang sweatdrop melihat ekspresi malas dari Homura

"Dan kalian sudah tahu kekuatan dari Rook-ku yang bernama Gene" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan soal bishopku dan yang lain serta pawn terakhirku…"

"Kau memiliki bishop dan juga pawn baru?" Tanya Rias

"Iya, mereka bergabung saat pernikahan tou-chan dan kaa-chan. Mereka bilang, mereka adalah teman lama tou-chan dan ingin membalas budinya… Jadi mereka bergabung dengan peerageku" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan bishop dan juga pawn baruku padamu, baa-san. Mungkin lain kali saat Rating Games dimulai"

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Balas Rias, kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata "Kau memiliki para peerage yang luar biasa, Menma"

"Tidak juga" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau juga sama kok"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rias

"Kau mempunyai queen yang merupakan hybrid malaikat jatuh dan juga manusia" Jawab Menma, dan dia pun ditatap dengan tajam oleh Akeno dan membuatnya berkata "Jika dia sudah menerima darah malaikat jatuh di tubuhnya… Pasti dia akan menjadi semakin kuat. Dan kau memiliki bishop pengendali waktu, aku juga sama tapi jika Edge menggunakan _**Luplus**_. Kau memiliki healer yang cukup hebat, tinggal kau buat dia latihan untuk bertahan di kejamnya area rating games pasti dia akan menjadi bishop terbaik di Underworld. Dua knight tangguh dan pemegang pedang hebat, yang satu mempunyai pedang suci-iblis dan yang satu lagi pengguna _**Durandal**_… Sangat efektif dalam Rating Games kan? Kau memiliki Rook seorang _**Nekoushou**_, sayangnya dia belum bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu **_miliknya. Tou-chan bisa saja membantunya, tapi metode tou-chan dan juga _**Youkai Nekomata **_untuk menguasai _**Senjutsu **_itu berbeda. Kalau tidak salah dengar dari kaa-chan… Tou-chan memiliki teman seorang _**Nekomata **_yang kuat. Nanti aku tanya ke tou-chan apakah bisa temannya itu melatihmu Neko-chan"

"Terima kasih Menma-sama" Balas Koneko

"Dan juga _**Sekiryuutei**_…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pengguna _**Longinus **_memang kuat, aku tidak meragukannya. Karena aku pernah mendengarnya darii kaa-chan. Tapi kau masih lemah, bahkan kau hanya bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker dalam beberapa menit atau detik, aku tidak tahu. Dan yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah kemesumanmu"

"Apa kau bilang teme?" Tanya Issei yang tersinggung mendengar Menma menyindirnya

"Kenapa, kau marah? Memang kenyataannya begitu kan? Aku akui aku juga sedikit mesum, tapi bukan artinya dalam pertarungan pun kemesumanmu itu kau bawa. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau menggunakan skill gilamu yang bernama _**Dress Break**_ dan setelah itu kau melihat tubuh telanjang mereka" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan lagi berhentilah melihat oppai gadis sesukamu, terutama pada bibiku. Saat kau melakukan itu, kau membuatku teringat pada Raiser yang bertunangan dengan bibiku hanya karena kecantikannya atau keseksiannya. Untungnu, kau tidak menyukainya karena statusnya sebagai heiress klan Gemory dan juga adik dari Maou Lucifer atau aku akan membunuhmu. Dan omong-omong, teknikmu yang aku suka hanyalah _**Transfer**_, _**Explosion**_, dan juga _**Dragon Shot**_"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu, Menma?" Tanya Rias dengan nada menahan marah saat mendengar Menma menjelek-jelekkan Issei

"Aku hanya ingin dia sadar bahwa mesum boleh tapi tidak dalam pertarungan. Sama seperti karakter yang berada di buku buatan ayahku yang berjudul The Uzumaki Chronicles yang bernama Jiraiya. Dia mesum, sangat mesum… Bahkan dia mengintip para wanita di onsen untuk mendapatkan inspirasi novel ecchinya… Tapi dalam pertarungan, dia merupakan singa. Apalagi saat pertarungannya melawan Pain. Kalau saja, Pain tidak mengetahui semua tentang Jiraiya… Pasti mereka bisa mengalahkannya. Apalagi statusnya sebagai mata-mata terhebat" Jawab Menma, dan Rias pun terbelalak dengan perkataan Menma ini

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan tokoh novel, jangan bercanda UZUMAKI!" Teriak Issei yang kesal dengan perkataan Menma

"Tokoh novel katamu? Kau fikir dia tokoh fiktif?" Tanya Menma dengan senyum sinis, kemudian dia melihat bibinya dan berkata "Baa-san kau tahu siapa Jiraiya kan?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Jiraiya adalah orang tua asuh dari Naruto-nii dan juga sensei yang mengajarkan teknik _**Rasengan **_padanya. Dengan kata lain, dia juga merupakan sensei dari Naruto-nii"

"Apa kau masih mengira Jiraiya adalah tokoh fiktif, Hyoudou Issei?" Tanya Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau iya… Berarti tokoh fiktif itu telah membuat tou-chan menguasai _**Rasengan**_… Dan dia mewariskannya kepadaku"

"Aku tidak benci kepadamu Issei, apalagi kau tunangan bibiku. Tapi aku hanya benci pada sifat mesummu yang kelewatan itu tanpa memperdulikan kekuatanmu sendiri. Kau tahu kau masih lemah, bahkan kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel tanpa bantuan tou-chanku atau _**Hakuryuukou**_ jika seandainya tou-chan tidak datang… Tapi sifat mesummu itu semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi saat mendengar perkataanmu di rapat 4 fraksi. Kau ingin dunia ini damai hanya agar kau bisa memegang dada bibiku sesukamu… KAU PIKIR BIBIKU ITU APA! PELACUR YANG BISA SEENAKNYA KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Praannkkk

Praannkkk

Praannkkk

Semua kaca di ruangan Rias pun pecah saat tiba-tiba keluar kekuatan luar biasa dari tubuh Menma dan membuat para peerage Rias ketakutan setengah mati apalagi para peeragenya tidak pernah melihat Menma semurka itu. Rias pun semakin kaget saat melihat bayangan makhluk berkepala tiga dan bertangan enam di belakang tubuh Menma, dan dia pun membatin 'Makhluk apa itu? Apa itu Deity God, Ashura? Ciri-cirinya memang sama'

"Menma-kun tenanglah" Ucap Rise dan Haruka

"Maaf" Balas Menma, kemudian dia berkata pada Rias sambil menunjuk Issei yang sudah ketakutan saat melihat kekuatan Menma yang melonjak dengan besar secara tiba-tiba "Aku minta maaf bibi atas perkataanku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, bukan makhluk berlibido besar seperti dia"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Menma" Balas Rias, kemudian dia membatin 'Haah, Menma dan Haruka-chan saja membenci Issei-kun apalagi Naruto-niisama? Dia kan tidak mendengar perkataan Issei-kun waktu itu karena sedang mengejar Grayfia-neesama yang salah paham atas hubungannya dengan Lily-dono'

Menma pun keluar, tapi sebelum itu dia berkata "Kau ingin tahu tentang adik yang aku maksud kan baa-san? Datanglah kerumah setelah pulang sekolah bersama dengan kakek, nenek, bibi Rachel, dan paman Sirzech. Kau juga boleh mengajak Millicas. Ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu karena mulutku yang keceplosan ini'

Saat Menma keluar, Akeno pun melihat Rias dan berkata "Rias, kekuatan besar apa itu tadi? Itu berasal dari keponakanmu kan?"

"Ya itu benar" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia bertanya "Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Koneko, Xenovia, Koneko, dan Asia… Apa kalian melihat sosok makhluk seperti manusia dengan 3 kepala dan 6 tangan?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya buchou" Jawab Kiba

"Kalian tahu kan makhluk dengan cirri-ciri seperti itu?" Tanya Rias

"Rias…" Balas Akeno yang tidak memanggil Rias dengan sebutan buchou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan bilang kalau itu…"

"Ya, itu adalah Deity God Asura. Aku yakin itu" Balas Rias

-To Be Continued-

Gembong 291: Sengaja dilambatin soalnya ini fic proses jangka panjang, apalagi bakal ada sekuel yang nanti MC-nya Seneca dan juga anak SasuRoss. Kalo scene enggak penting buat refreshing aja sih kaya humor gitu. Kalo enggak lucu ya maaf

Devan Boy Steln: Lah, ane malah kagak pernah nonton yang episode itu. Ane litany pas Vegeta tau si Trunks itu anaknya. Loli gila di vroh, ramen pake batu es lolz. Ente tau gak vroh? Orang yang udah make _**Rikudou Mode**_ kan warna rambutnya jadi silver atau putih jadi ane bikin anak Naru warna rambutnya silver kaya Grayfia meskipun warna rambut Naru tetap kuning pirang karena dia enggak make _**Rikudou Mode **_tapi _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. Setidaknya, Menma mewarisi warna mata biru milik Naruto. Yoi, vroh wkwkwkwkwk… Memang iya, kan ada nama dia di pair

Aditya Pratama081131: Masih hidup dia. Pair Menma yang satu lagi udah ada clue-nya loh di chapter 17

Grand 560: Enggak, tubuh dia memang disimpen sama Orochi. Apalagi dia enggak bisa mati karena usia, sama kaya bapaknya. Kecuali kalo dibunuh

Ashalim31: Ane bukan pake bensin tapi pake Gil(Mata Uang di FF), cuks

Darknamikaze: Naru enggak bisa dikalahin sama Oro, meskipun dia baru dapetin kekuatannya dia sampe Isobu aja. Makanya dia ngincernya Menma

Ayub Pratama: Itu cuma perumpamaan vroh, kan jadi ada iluwan genius di Khaos Brigade sama 4 fraksi kecuali fraksi malaikat

Fraksi Manusia: Iriana Liliana Strife

Fraksi Iblis: Ajuka Astaroth

Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh/Grigori: Azazel

Fraksi Malaikat: -

Khaos Brigade: Orochimaru

Putra Uzumaki: Ya, ada soalnya dia muncul sama Oro. Baca chap 17 biar lebihjelasnya


	19. Chapter 19: A Renewed Bond

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Uzumaki Naruto x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Haruka Suzumiya x Rise Kujikawa x Seekveira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke x Rossweis, Otsutsuki Toneri x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 19: A Renewed Bond

Setelah kelas kembali dimulai, Rias yang saat ini ingin berbicara dengan Menma saat ini entah kenapa melihat ekspresi keponakannya yang terlihat dingin dan tidak seperti biasanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara apapun yang berhubungan dengan Issei. Beberapa jam kemudian, bel pulang pun berbunyi dan dia pun mencoba kembali untuk bicara dengan Menma yang saat ini sedang bicara dengan Haruka.

"Haruka-chan, kau pulang duluan ya... Aku sedang ada urusan dan akan pulang telat" Ucap Menma.

"Baiklah Menma-kun, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" Ucap Haruka pada kekasihnya atau suaminya di masa depan.

"Iya, cerewet…." Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik"

"Menma, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengamu" Ucap Rias yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berkata pada keponakannya yang sudah akan keluar dari kelas.

"Ugh, maaf Rias… Aku sedang ada urusan" Balas Menma yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan perkataan Menma itu membuat Akeno dan Haruka terkejut terutama Rias.

'Dia memanggilku Rias bukan baa-san seperti biasanya… Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia' Batin Rias

Menma saat ini membeli cup ramen di kedai ramen tempat dia bertemu dengan Rise, kemudian dia memakan ramen miliknya di taman kota. Dia pun memakan ramennya dan juga mengingat tentang perkataan kasarnya pada Issei seperti itu.

'Seharusnya aku tidak usah lepas kendali seperti itu' Batin Menma yang sedang memakan ramennya, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Lagipula aku itu bukan keponakan kandungnya, jadi aku tidak berhak memutuskan siapa yang berhak dengan dia. Buktinya, saat aku membela kehormatannya sebagai wanita karena aku respect padanya sebagai bibiku… Dia malah lebih membelanya daripada aku.'

"Yo, Menma!" Panggil seseorang dengan rambut merah spiky dan memakai baju seragam sekolah lain.

"Ternyata itu kau Lucian…" Balas Menma pada orang yang merupakan teman barunya di dunia manusia ini… Tapi Menma tidak habis pikir, dia tahu bahwa teman barunya itu manusia seperti bagian dirinya yang satu lagi tapi dia merasa bahwa Lucian bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Kau sedang apa melamun disini? Kau mau kesambet setan ya…" Tanya Lucian, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kemana teman-temanmu itu?"

"Kalau mau tanya, satu-satu bodoh…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya sedang ada masalah dengan bibiku dan teman-temanku, aku menyuruh mereka pulang duluan karena aku ingin menyendiri sebentar…"

Setelah itu, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Kemudian Menma pun membuka mulutnya kembali "Oh ya, Lucian…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucian.

"Kalau misalkan kau mempunyai bibi tapi dia bukan bibi kandungmu… Apa pantas kau ikut campur dalam kehidupannya? Terutama tentang kisah cintanya?" Jawab Menma.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena aku tidak mempunyai bibi atau paman sama sekali." Balas Lucian, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena paman dan bibi dari ayah dan ibuku sudah pada meninggal."

"Aku mengerti…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…"

Saat Menma pergi, Lucian pun membatin 'Aku penasaran dengan dia, kenapa dia memiliki aura iblis dan manusia dalam tubuhnya… Dia bukan orang sembarangan'

Menma pun berjalan untuk sampai dirumahnya. Saat sudah sampai dirumahnya, dia pun menemukan ibunya, Seneca dan para peeragenya. Grayfia tahu apa yang dialami oleh Menma disekolahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menegurnya… Karena Menma saat disekolah hanya membela harga diri bibinya saja. Dia pun langsung pergi kekamarnya dan mandi serta mengganti bajunya dan kembali ke kamarnya dan berbicara dengan adiknya. Dia merasa bebannya terangkat setelah berbicara dengan Seneca. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel rumah Naruto dan Grayfia pun berbunyi dan Haruka ingin membukanya tapi Menma menghadangnya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, Haruka-chan." Ucap Menma.

"Baik Menma-kun." Balas Haruka.

Menma pun pergi ke depan dan membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah Venelana, Lucius, Sirzech, istrinya Serena, dan juga anaknya Millicas, dan juga Rias. Melihat itu Menma pun berkata "Selamat datang Lucius-jiji, Venelana-baba, Sirzech-ossan, Serena-baasan, Millicas-kun dan Rias."

Perkataan Menma itu membuat Lucius, Venelana, Sirzech dan Serena terkejut. Melihat itu Menma pun berkata dengan nada bingung "Kenapa… Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tumben kau memanggil Rias-chan bukan dengan panggilan baa-san, Menma-kun?" Tanya Venelana

"Ah, karena dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan baa-san… Jadi aku panggil saja dia dengan namanya. Tidak masalah kan?" Jawab Menma santai, kemudian dia menghela nafas sambil membatin 'Mungkin dia tidak mau dipanggil baa-san oleh orang yang bukan keponakan kandungnya sendiri.'

Tapi alasan itu tidak membuat Lucius, Venelana, Sirzech dan juga Serena percaya… Bagaimana mungkin, Menma yang tidak pernah memanggil Rias dengan sebutan lain selain baa-san bahkan meskipun dipaksa oleh Rias untuk memanggilnya nee-san… Tiba-tiba saja langsung tidak memanggil baa-san lagi, dan itu terjadi hanya dalam kurun waktu satu hari. Waktu yang cepat untuk perubahan seseorang.

'Pasti ada masalah antara dia dan Rias. / Rias-chan. / Ri-tan.' Batin Lucius, Venelana, Serena, dan Sirzech

"Kalian mau masuk kan? Aku sedang main dengan Seneca-chan…" Tanya Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…"

'Menma, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini… Kenapa kau seolah-olah bersikap kalau kau itu bukan keponakanku?' Batin Rias

Mereka berenam pun masuk ke dalam dan terkejut saat melihat ada gadis kecil yang merupakan versi kecil Grayfia yang sedang bermain dengan Menma. Mereka pun terkejut saat mereka bertanya siapakah anak itu dan dijawab oleh Menma dengan simpel yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah adiknya di masa depan, Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki dan membuat Venelana memeluknya dengan erat karena dia memang sangat menginginkan cucu perempuan… Meskipun cucunya itu bukan berasal dari putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Nah mumpung Sirzech-ossan ada disini. Bisa aku ceritakan rencanaku, kaa-chan?" Tanya Menma pada ibunya

"Kau tidak menunggu ayahmu dulu?" Tanya Grayfia

"Tidak usah." Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Toh kata tou-chan, dia akan mengizinkannya kalau Sirzech-ossan mengizinkannya."

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Izin apa ya maksud kalian, Menma-kun, Grayfia?"

"Begini Sirzech… Putraku ini punya keinginan untuk melepaskan diri dari fraksi iblis dan juga bergabung dengan fraksi manusia." Jawab Grayfia, dan perkataan itu membuat Lucius, Venelana, Sirzech, dan Serena terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi kenapa Menma-kun? A-Apa kau akan berhenti dari Rating Games yang akan kau jalani… Bukannya kau akan membuktikan diri kalian pada para tetua sialan itu?" Tanya Sirzech yang tidak mengerti atas keputusan tiba-tiba dari anak dari mantan queennya dan juga saudara angkatnya ini.

'Apa dia keluar karena tadi aku lebih membela Issei-kun daripada dia saat dia membela kehormatanku sebagai wanita…' Batin Rias yang juga tidak kalah shock dengan kabar mengejutkan dari Menma itu.

"Aku akan mulai bergabung dengan fraksi manusia setelah mendapatkan izin darimu Sirzech-ossan." Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak akan menghentikan turnamen _**Rating Games **_yang akan aku ikuti. Aku akan keluar dari fraksi iblis setelah turnamen itu usai, entah aku kalah atau menang… Aku akan tetap keluar dari fraksi iblis. Aku sudah lelah menjadi aib di Underworld karena aku putra dari iblis kelas Ultimate dan seorang manusia biasa. Aku ingin menjadi Menma Uzumaki, half-blood bebas yang tidak bisa dipengaruhi oleh kekuasaan para tetua Underworld yang semakin lama sudah mulai bertindak seenaknya tanpa persetujuan dari _**Yondai Maou**_. Siapa tahu mereka akan mengusirku seperti tou-chan saat aku memenangkan turnamen itu… Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku sendiri yang keluar dari fraksi iblis."

"Baiklah, kalau keputusanmu sudah bulat… Mulai sekarang kau bukan anggota fraksi iblis lagi." Balas Sirzech sambil menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi Menma, kemudian dia melihat Menma dan berkata "Dan omong-omong, kau sedang ada masalah apa dengan Ri-tan?"

"Tidak ada masalah yang terjadi antara aku dan Rias." Balas Menma, dan saat ini ibunya dan para peeragenya kecuali Haruka dan Rise yang menatap Menma dengan tatapan terkejut. Melihat itu, Menma pun berkata dengan nada kesal "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu ttebasa! Lagipula bukannya itu keinginan dia sendiri, aku tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan baa-san…". Kemudian dia membatin dengan nada sedih 'Lagipula apa dia benar-benar mengganggapku keponakannya… Buktinya dia selalu marah karena aku memanggilnya baa-san, apa salahnya aku memanggilnya baa-san kalau dia itu bibiku sendiri. Tentu saja dia tidak terima, aku ini kan bukan keponakan kandungnya. Lagipula, bibiku yang kukenal sudah berubah… Dia saat ini bukan bibiku yang dulu lagi. Dulu dia sering menggendongku waktu aku masih kecil dan selalu tersenyum saat aku memanggilku bibi, tapi sekarang… Setiap aku mengatakan hal itu pasti dia selalu marah-marah padaku dan juga bahkan dia memarahiku dan membela kekasihnya yang telah melecehkan dirinya sebagai wanita dengan perkataannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar dulu…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa Grayfia-chan? Masalah apa yang terjadi dengan dia dan Ri-tan?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Begini Sirzech-sama, tadi ada masalah di hari pertama kami di sekolah." Balas Haruka, kemudian semua mata kecuali Grayfia, para peerage Menma, dan Rias pun menatap Haruka.

"Masalah apa Haruka-chan?" Tanya Venelana.

"Begini Venelana-sama, Menma-kun ada masalah besar dengan pawn dari Rias sama, _**Sekiryuutei**_…" Balas Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "_**Sekiryuutei**_-san kan sangat mesum… Menma-kun sudah muak melihat bibinya ditatap dengan tatapan mesum dari dia dan dia tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi apalagi saat mengingat perkataannya di Rapat 4 Fraksi di _**Kuoh Gakuen **_beberapa minggu yang lalu."

'Haah, sudah aku duga dia pasti emosi karena hal itu… Aku saja yang kakaknya menahan emosi karena perkataannya yang frontal itu.' Batin Sirzech yang menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Karena _**Sekiryuutei**_-san adalah kekasihnya maka Rias-sama membelanya. Dan tiba-tiba Menma-kun yang kecewa karena Rias-sama tidak membela dirinya karena dia membela kehormatan Rias-sama sebagai seorang wanita dan membuat Menma-kun emosi dan dia menghancurkan ruang klub Rias-sama dengan ledakan kekuatannya sampai kaca-kacanya pecah." Tambah Haruka. Rias pun menundukkan kepalanya karena ternyata benar Menma marah padanya karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian Haruka tiba-tiba Haruka melanjutkan dengan nada serius "Tapi yang paling aku khawatirkan itu karena Menma-kun tahu bahwa Naruto-sama bukan anak kandung Lucius-sama dan Venelana-sama… Dia berpikiran bahwa Rias-sama sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai keponakannya karena Naruto-sama bukan kakak kandung Rias-sama, sama seperti anda Lucifer-sama"

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Rias dengan nada bergetar

"Karena menurut dia, anda telah berubah Rias-sama…" Balas Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingat dulu Menma-kun sering bilang padaku, kau selalu tersenyum saat dia memanggilmu bibi… Tapi sekarang kau selalu memarahinya, padahal dia mengatakan itu bukan untuk bercanda denganmu tapi karena dia benar-benar tulus mengganggapmu sebagai bibinya, walaupun kau bukan bibi kandungnya… Saat kau pindah ke dunia manusia, kau tidak pernah menemui Menma-sama… Padahal dia selalu kesepian saat Lucifer-sama dan Grayfia-sama sedang mengurus urusan di Underworld, dan hanya kau yang bisa dia ajak untuk main tidak seperti Millicas-kun yang masih ada sosok ibunya untuk bermain dengannya. Lalu saat kau terjebak dalam pertunanganmu yang tidak diinginkan dengan Raiser Phenex, kau tidak meminta bantuan kami sama sekali dan itu membuat Menma-kun kecewa… Bahkan dia pergi berlatih 2 hari bersama kami untuk menjadi lebih kuat, karena dia merasa kami belum cukup kuat untuk dipercayai olehmu untuk membantumu melepaskan diri dari pertunanganmu, Rias-sama."

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Me-Menma maafkan aku.' Batin Rias yang telah meneteskan air mata, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku memang bibi yang buruk, Naruto-nii pasti akan sangat benci padaku…'

"Aku mohon maaf kalau aku bercerita hal-hal yang tidak penting." Ucap Haruka, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Menma-kun dulu… Ayo Rise."

"Ha'i." Balas Rise, kemudian dia pergi ke kamar Menma bersama dengan Haruka dan dia terkejut saat melihat kamar Menma yang kosong dan membuat mereka berdua berkata "Grayfia-sama! Menma-kun tidak ada di kamarnya…"

Saat ini Menma sedang berada ditempat rahasia yang biasa dipakainya berlatih bersama ayahnya. Dia dia pergi dari rumahnya melalui jendela kamarnya dan berlatih jurus-jurus ninjanya… Dia masih belum mengerti atas kekuatan besar tiba-tiba yang mengalir ditubuhnya dan menghancurkan ruang klub bibinya. Dia ingin mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatan itu lagi, tapi tidak pernah bisa.

"Ayo keluarlah!" Teriak Menma, yang sudah meningkatkan kekuatan chakranya ke level maksimal tapi tetap saja kekuatan yang dia inginkan untuk muncul tidak bisa keluar. Dia pun jatuh dalam keadaan terduduk dan berkata "Sial… Kenapa kekuatan itu tidak bisa kukeluarkan lagi? Apa itu karena kemarahanku pada perkataan Hyoudou pada Rias yang telah membuatku membuka kekuatan itu. Ayolah, aku butuh kekuatan untuk _**Rating Games **_itu supaya turnamen itu cepat selesai dan aku bisa keluar dari fraksi iblis secepatnya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Menma?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja muncul setelah dia ditelepon oleh Grayfia atas menghilangnya Menma dan dia sudah yakin bahwa Menma akan berada disini. Karena tempat itulah yang akan dia datangi jika ada masalah.

"Tou-chan…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya sedang mencoba berlatih saja kok, tou-chan."

"Dengan cara membuat ibumu khawatir…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "YANG BENAR SAJA MENMA!"

"Kau melakukan ini karena kau punya masalah dengan bibimu kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia bukan bibiku…" Bantah Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bukan bibiku karena aku adalah anak dari anak angkat dari Lord and Lady Gremory… Apa aku salah? Bahkan dia tidak suka kalau aku memanggilku bibi bahkan dia tidak mempercayaiku untuk membantunya… Seperti insiden pertunangan dia dan Raiser Phenex."

Naruto pun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Menma pun memotong perkataan Naruto "Dia sudah berubah, tou-chan… Dia bukan lagi bibiku. Dia bukan bibiku yang selalu tersenyum saat aku memanggilnya baa-san, dia yang selalu menemaniku kalau Lucifer-sama sedang menyelesaikan tugas sebagai seorang Maou dengan bantuan kaa-chan, bahkan dia memarahiku saat aku membela kehormatannya sebagai wanita.". Menma pun melihat ayahnya dan berkata "AKU INGIN BIBIKU YANG DULU!"

Greeepppp

"Tou-chan…" Ucap Menma yang merasakan pelukan dari ayahnya

"Kau salah Menma, dia sangat menyayangimu sebagai keponakannya." Ucap Naruto yang memeluk putranya dengan erat

"Kau bohong!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau dia menyayangiku seperti yang kau bilang, kenapa dia memarahiku karena sosok yang dia cintai itu telah merendahkan martabatnya sebagai seorang wanita… Kenapa dia tidak mempercayai aku dan para peerageku untuk membantu dia dalam _**Rating Games **_melawan Raiser. Apakah karena aku adalah half-blood dan bukanlah seorang pengguna _**Longinus **_seperti _**Sekiryuutei**_… Maka dia pikir aku itu lemah"

"Jangan bercanda putraku…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada putraku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu kuat… Karena kau adalah anak dari salah satu pahlawan dalam dunia _**Shinobi **_dan juga mantan _**The Strongest Queen**_. Kau bukan hanya mewarisi _**Demonic Power **_dari ibumu tapi juga kekuatan chakra yang besar karena kau merupakan keturunanku yang merupakan anggota klan Uzumaki yang terkenal memiliki chakra yang besar dan _**Life Force **_yang tinggi. Bisa saja kau menguasai rantai chakra yang dimiliki olehku, nanti."

"Rantai chakra… Apa itu tou-chan?" Tanya Menma yang duduk disebelah Naruto

"Itu kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki banyak anggota klan Uzumaki" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kekuatannya banyak… Bisa untuk menyerang, bertahan, menyegel, mengikat monster berukuran besar, atau membuat kekkai… Tapi sepertinya kau belum siap untuk itu."

"Oh begitu…" Balas Menma dengan nada kecewa, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, tou-chan… Bisa aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu…"

"Saat aku marah karena perkataan _**Sekiryuutei **_pada Rias… Entah kenapa, aku merasakan kekuatan besar di tubuhku…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Haruka-chan bilang dia seperti melihat sosok bertangan 6 dan berkepala 3 di belakangku saat aku tiba-tiba saja tanpa sadar menggunakan kekuatan ini dan menghancurkan sebagian ruang klub Rias. Kau tahu kekuatan apa itu, tou-chan?"

'Kenapa pendeskripsiannya sama dengan Asura atau perubahan terakhir dari _**Chakura Mode **_yang dipakai Ashura untuk melawan Indra yang kulihat dari penglihatan yang diberikan oleh Rikudou-jiji…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu putraku… Tapi kalau aku ada info tentang kekuatanmu, aku akan memberitahumu… Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus tou-chan" Balas Menma.

"Menma… Katanya kau ingin belajar _**Hiraishin **_kan, jadi kau harus belajar dari dasarnya dulu, tadaa!" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan 2 kanvas berukuran kecil dan juga 2 kertas gulungan.

"Untuk apa aku latihan dengan kanvas dan kertas gulungan aneh ttebasa! Aku kan bukan mau melukis…" Balas Menma yang menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang kesal

"Ckckckckck…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengambil satu gulungan kertas dan satu kanvas dan melanjutkan "Dua benda ini penting untuk teknik _**Fuinjutsu **_tahu, jangan salah…"

'Apa itu _**Fuinjutsu**_?' Batin Menma, kemudian dia bertanya "Jadi gimana caranya?"

"Lihat dan perhatikan…" Balas Naruto yang sudah menuliskan segel fuin di kertas gulungan itu. Setelah selesai, Naruto pun berkata "Sudah selesai… Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Heh, mudah sekali…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia menuliskan segel fuin sama dengan Naruto. Setelah selesai, dia pun melihat ayahnya dan berkata "Jadi… Habis ini apa lagi?"

Naruto pun meletakkan dua kunainya, satu di kertas fuinnya dan satunya di kertas fuin milik Menma. Setelah melakukan itu, dia pun berkata "Tinggal katakan _**Fuin**_… Maka kunai itu akan masuk ke kertas segelmu"

"Here we go!"

"_**Fuin**_!"

"_**Fuin**_!"

Boooffff

Naruto pun menyeringai saat kunainya masuk ke kertas gulungan itu sedangkan Menma yang melihat kunainya tidak masuk ke kertas gulungan itu pun berkata "Kenapa punyaku tidak bisa masuk, ttebasa?"

"Penulisan _**Fuin **_milikmu masih hancur Menma" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Makanya teknik _**Fuinjutsu **_milikmu gagal"

"Emangnya penulisan juga berpengaruh pada teknik yang kau bilang _**Fuinjutsu **_ini ya?" Tanya Menma.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terutama _**Hiraishin**_… Salah satu penulisan atau chakramu tidak stabil saja kau bisa terlempar ke dimensi lain."

Gleeekkk

'Siapa sangka penulisan saja bisa berdampak mengerikan seperti itu?' Batin Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita lanjutkan…"

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja" Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Menma.

Naruto ingin menunjuk Grayfia, Seneca, Rias, dan yang lain yang sudah sampai untuk membawanya pulang… Tapi Seneca lebih cepat dan langsung menerjang kakaknya dengan tubuh kecilnya sampai terjatuh "Uwaaaa!"

"Ye! Akhirnya Sene menemukan onii-chan!" Teriak Seneca yang sudah memeluk kakaknya dengan erat agar si big boy tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Imouto…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melihat semua orang dan berkata "Sedang apa kalian semua disini?"

"Kami semua khawatir denganmu Menma-kun baka!" Teriak Haruka yang menjitak Menma dengan kekuatan supernya.

"Ittaaaiii!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Untuk apa kalian khawatir padaku… Aku cuma latihan saja kok, sumpah."

Greeeppp

"Rias…" Ucap Menma yang tiba-tia dipeluk oleh Rias saat Seneca sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Menma… Aku bibi yang buruk, karena tindakanku… Aku membuatmu berpikiran kalau aku sudah tidak menyayangimu sebagai keponakanku" Balas Rias yang mempererat pelukannya pada Menma.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok Rias." Ucap Menma.

"Panggil aku bibi seperti dulu, Menma." Pinta Rias.

"Aku tidak mau kau marah-marah lagi padaku." Balas Menma.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu." Ucap Rias.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Menma.

"Iya" Jawab Rias.

"Baa-san…" Ucap Menma takut-takut kalau dia akan dihajar lagi, tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah senyuman lembut yang sering diberikan Rias saat dia masih kecil dan membuatnya membalas pelukan Rias dan berkata "Ini baru bibiku yang kukenal… Tapi jangan harap aku tidak akan marah kalau kekasihmu itu berbicara hal kotor tentangmu lagi ya… Karena kalau kau dia melakukannya, aku akan membekukannya dengan sihir es absolute yang diajarkan kaa-chan dan Leviathan-sama."

"Terserah kau saja, Menma." Balas Menma, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku harap kau jaga perkataan mesummu jika ada keponakanku di dekatku, Issei-kun…'

-To Be Continued-

Bidadari: Nih baru update… Nanti kalau review pake akun dong, biar saya bisa liat secantik apa bidadari yang satu ini #Plaaakkk

Guest: Kalo semua _**Bijuu **_gampang dilawannya… Enggak ada tantangannya entar

Damrieo: Itu dewa dari mitologi hindu, nama yang diinspirasi sama MK buat bikin karakter Ashura. Karena kalau mudah kaya bikin mie instan, enggak bakal greget vroh #Plaaakkk. Ya iyalah sulit, pas di canon juga dibantuin sm Bee jg belum menang bahkan dia hampir dimakan sama Son Goku. Tapi dia menang abis bertemen sama Kurama kan?

Gembong291: Ya, tapi itu serpihan kekuatannya saja… Kekuatan Ashura yang asli masih sama Naruto. Kalau Menma dia entar _**Senjutsu **_punya dia lebih kuat daripada _**Sennin Mode **_biasa punya Naruto

Michael Gabriel 455: Enggak juga… Kan kekuatan aslinya sama Naruto, karena sebagai reinkarnasi Ashura… Dia masih hidup

Raitogecko: Kalo di canon mungkin, tapi di fic saya Issei kuat karena keinginan kuat buat ngelindungin teman-temannya… Bukan karena oppai. Oppai hanya pendukung saja

Ashalim31: Terpaksa… Dia kan bersikap mesum sama bibinya dan juga istrinya di masa depan, jadi menurut ane masih mahal. Ane gak tau kurs Gil ke rupiah. Woy, mana! Utang pulsa Axis goceng lu sama gua

Sandy Santanus: Jawaban review anda tentang chap ini ada di chapter baru fic Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter ya

Didi: Kalo Menma, kekuatan Ashura-nya enggak pake _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode **_kaya Naruto… Tapi dia make kekuatan es-nya yang dia sempurnain dalam _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya. Menma kan Naru Mini meski udah gede dan rambutnya warnanya sama kaya Grayfia

Ayub Pratama: Beda.. Iriana Liliana Strife, anak dari pemimpin fraksi manusia sama istrinya yang merupakan elf berdarah murni kalo Irina Shidou kau tahu lah dia itu apa… Exorcist yang direinkarnasikan menjadi malaikat sama Michael dan masuk ke _**Brave Saint**_

Aditya Pratama 081131: ….

Teninsha Hikari: Ashura itu tapi serpihan kekuatannya aja… Makanya enggak sempurna kaya Naruto

Devan Boy Steln: _**Bishounen **_dia, kayak Kiba hahahaha. Wah, serem dro… Masa si Haruka atau Rise bakal diperkosa, mereka kan iblis kuat… Balik lagi, tapi pas tamat. Kagak, dia jadi anak buah rahasia yang dipakai Orochimaru saat pasukan ET miliknya berkurang banyak. Baru Roxas, Sona-kaichou, Haruka, Rise, dan Menma yang dibongkar

UzuHyuu: Sengaja dibikin satu kelas sama Rias, biar deket sama bibinya… Di chapter ini kan ketahuan si Menma enggak begitu deket sama Rias abis dia pindah dari Underworld


	20. Chapter 20

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Harem, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 20: Meeting With Odin

Setelah hubungan Rias dan Menma membaik kemarin malam dan hari yang baru telah bergulir… Naruto Uzumaki saat ini mendatangi kantornya pagi-pagi sekali dan dia melihat bahwa ketuanya Leon bukan hanya memanggil Naruto saja, tapi juga Sasuke dan juga Toneri

"Kau sudah datang Naruto…" Ucap Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baguslah, jadi aku bisa menceritakan rencanaku pada kalian"

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa aka nada rencana untuk menghancurkan Loki?" Balas Leon.

"Aku tahu sih" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Jangan bilang kau akan meminta kami bertiga untuk mewakili fraksi kita untuk membantu ero-kami melawan Loki?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Leon.

"Hn, tapi kenapa bukan kau saja yang memimpin pertemuan itu Leon-sama? Bukannya yang ketuanya itu kau, bukan si usuratonkachi itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dan membuatnya jengkel atas perkataan lama dari sang Uchiha terakhir padanya itu.

"Haah… Bilang saja kalau kau malas soalnya setiap kau bertemu dengan ero-kami dia selalu menanyakan dan menggoda istrimu kalau kau mengajaknya dalam pertemuan antara kau, aku, dan ero-kami kan?"

Wajah Leon pun memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ya, sedikit… Tapi bukan itu alasanku sebenarnya"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang meneliti gulungan lama milik ayahku, dan gulungan ini berisi hal tentang _**Chaos Dragon**_…" Jawab Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa tahu di gulungan itu ada cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan nagaku"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… Serahkan saja padaku, ttebayo" Ucap Naruto yang sedang bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai kata-kata khasnya keluar, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Lagipula, siapa tahu jika aku mengajak si tembok ini ke Asgard… Dia bisa menemukan gadis cantik disana untuk menjalin hubungan"

Sasuke pun menatap datar Naruto dan berkata dengan nada jengkel "Diamlah, usuratonkachi"

Mereka pun pergi dari kantor Leon dan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berangkat ke Asgard. Terutama Naruto, yang merasa bahwa Loki akan mengacau disana. Sedangkan di Kuoh Academy, Menma yang saat ini sedang beristirahat pun didatangi oleh Iriana yang kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Halo, Menma…" Sapa Iriana dengan senyum manis.

"Halo juga Iriana-sama…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Tumben kau mendatangiku… Ada apa ya?"

"Aku dengar kau sudah menjadi anggota fraksi milik tou-chan ya?" Tanya Iriana, dan Menma pun menggangguk untuk memberikan konfirmasi atas pertanyaan Iriana. Setelah itu, Menma pun berkata "Ada apa memangnya? Apa Leon-sama member misi?"

"Iya… ayahmu, Sasuke-ossan, dan Toneri-ossan akan mendatangi pertemuan para pemimpin 4 fraksi dengan dewa Odin di utara untuk mewakili tou-chan. Aku ingin ikut, tapi aku takut berangkat sendirian" Jawab Iriana, kemudian dia memegang tangan Menma dan berkata "Kau mau kan jadi pengawalku disana, satu hari saja?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya dari Leon-sama dan Lily-sama, dan kau juga sudah dianggap sebagai keponakan sendiri oleh tou-chan… Jadi aku akan melindungimu, tenang saja"

Iriana pun tersenyum dan dia pun kembali ke kelasnya. Kemudian Rias datang dan berkata "Sedang apa putri dari bos Naruto-nii menemuimu Menma?"

"Ah baa-san…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia hanya minta aku untuk menjadi pengawalku di Asgard karena ayahnya mengirim tou-chan, Sasuke-ossan, dan Toneri-ossan ke Asgard untuk bertemu dengan Odin-dono"

"Ara, dia sangat percaya sekali padamu keponakanku… Jangan-jangan dia suka kepadamu lagi" Ucap Rias dengan nada menggoda.

"Baa-san, kau mengada-ngada saja… Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Aku ini kan hanya anak buah dari ayahnya saja" Balas Menma.

"Kau baka!" Teriak Rias dengan nada marah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu terlalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri… Apa kau lupa kau ini anak dari wakil ketua di fraksi manusia, berhentilah merendahkan dirimu sendiri bodoh"

"Maaf" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi omong-omong kau dan juga peerage Sona-baasan juga akan datang kesana kan?"

"Iya sih…" Jawab Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua bersama peerage kita berangkat bersama?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, jika mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan kemarin" Jawab Menma, dan dibalas ekspresi kecewa oleh Rias. Setelah itu dia pun melanjutkan "Mungkin aku dan para peerageku akan pergi bersama dengan Iriana-sama…"

"Bilang saja kau mau berdekatan dengan gadis pirangmu itu, Menma" Ucap Rias dengan nada menyindir.

"Urusai, baa-san…" Balas Menma yang wajahnya memerah karena perkataan frontal Rias. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memang sih Iriana-sama cantik… Mungkin itu karena faktor gen elf yang dia dapat dari Lily-sama. Tapi sudah, sudah… Kalau aku memikirkan Iriana-sama terus dan ketahuan Haruka-chan dan Rise-chan, aku bisa dibuat mati oleh mereka berdua…"

Rias dan Menma langsung kembali ke ruang kelasnya setelah mendengar bel istirahat yang berbunyi. Naruto yang memang sudah memasang segel _**Hiraishin **_di Asgard pun langsung pergi ke Asgard dan bertemu dengan kakek tua yang dia kenal sebagai dewa Odin, pengawal perempuan cantik yang berbodi seksi yang tidak diketahui namanya, dan juga salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang sudah dia kenal dengan sangat dekat yaitu Baraqiel.

"Yo, dewa mesum! Lama tidak berjumpa ya" Sapa Naruto dengan penuh semangat pada sosok kakek tua yang sedang duduk disebuah singgasana.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa…" Ucap perempuan itu yang mengeluarkan senjatanya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku harap, kau sopan pada Odin-sama… Karena disini adalah wilayah kekuasaan Odin-sama"

"Tenanglah…" Ucap Odin pada pengawal wanitanya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga lama sekali tidak berjumpa denganmu Naruto. Aku dengar kau sudah jadi wakil ketua di fraksi Dragon-boy itu ya? Dulu kau masih sebagai ketua di tim khusus yang dibentuk Dragon-boy itu?"

"Hahahaha, kabar tersebar dengan cepat ya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Baraqiel dan melanjutkan "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baraqiel"

"Senang bertemu dengamu juga Naruto" Balas Baraqiel.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan dia pengawalku namanya Rossweise…" Ucap Odin yang menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang tadi hampir saja bertarung dengan Naruto. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat dan kemudian Odin pun menyeringai setan dan berkata "Dia perempuan yang sangat cantik tapi sayang dia tidak pernah punya pacar sama sekali…"

"Hiks, Odin-sama jahat… Berhentilah mengejekku karena aku tidak pernah punya pacar" Balas Rossweise yang menangis karena perkataan Odin yang menohok hati itu

Sasuke yang melihat Rossweise menangis pun langsung melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan miliknya pada Rossweise. Rossweise yang menangkap tissue itu dan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian dia pun melihat tatapan datar Sasuke "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Hn, perempuan cantik sepertimu tidak boleh menangis karena hal bodoh seperti itu. Nanti kecantikanmu bisa berkurang" Jawab Sasuke dengan datar

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Rossweise pun memerah karena perkataan Sasuke sedangkan Naruto dan Toneri terutama Naruto yang sudah lama menjadi sahabat Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu pada perempuan… Naruto tahu bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang pernah merasakan sisi lembut Sasuke pasti hanya Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, usuratonkachi?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Tidak usah dipikirkan" Balas Naruto.

"Hn"

"Odin-dono… Aku dengar dari Leon-sama bahwa kau meminta bantuan fraksi manusia untuk membunuh Loki?" Tanya Toneri.

"Boleh aku tanya siapa namamu?" Tanya Odin.

"Namaku Toneri Otsutsuki, Odin-dono. Aku anggota baru dari fraksi manusia bersama dengan si muka tembok disebelahku ini" Jawab Toneri sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar ledekan dari Toneri, lumayan untuk pembalasannya yang sudah memanggilnya usuratonkachi dari tadi.

"Begini Toneri-san… Loki adalah dewa di Mitologi Norse sama sepertiku, tapi dia adalah dewa terjahat dari semua dewa di Mitologi Norse ini dan dia pergi dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan kami dan ingin melakukan _**Ragnarok**_ atau akhir dunia dengan cara membunuhku. Makanya sebelum itu terjadi, aku meminta keempat fraksi untuk membuat tim untuk membunuh Loki sebelum dia bertindak semakin jauh" Balas Odin.

"Jadi siapa saja yang ikut serta untuk tim pemburuan Loki ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga, Baraqiel, Rossweise, Azazel, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri dan para peeragenya serta Sirzech dan Serafall serta Michael dan Irina Shidou" Jawab Odin.

Naruto pun shock saat mendengar kabar ini… Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata saudara angkatnya merekomendasikan Rias dan para peeragenya. Dia tahu _**Sekiryuutei **_kuat, tapi belum cukup kuat untuk melawan Loki. Apalagi dua knightnya dan juga quennya. Mengingat tentang queen dari Rias, dia pun melihat Baraqiel dan berkata.

"Kau tahu ini semua Baraqiel? Kau tahu bahwa anakmu juga ikut serta akan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu… Tapi aku bisa apa untuk menghalanginya?" Tanya Baraqiel, kemudian dia berkata "Dia membenciku, kau tahu!"

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang kemudian dia berkata "Sasuke, Toneri… Apa kalian sudah siap untuk ini?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab mereka berdua.

"Baguslah, karena kita akan menendang bokong dewa kali ini" Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. Rossweise, Baraqiel, dan juga Odin pun terkejut dan berpikir tentang sekuat apa mereka berdua. Melihat itu Naruto pun berkata "Aku memang tidak sehebat dulu yang hanya mempunyai kekuatan dari dua _**Bijuu**_… Tapi aku akan berusaha semampu mungkin seperti kalian"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Toneri pun menunggu para anggota yang tersisa untuk mengalahkan Loki. Dan beberapa jam kemudian, mereka semua pun datang… Dari Sirzech dan Serafall dan ditemani Rias, Sona, dan para peeragenya serta sensei dari mereka, Azazel dan juga yang tidak disangka-sangka dia juga melihat Iriana yang ditemani para peerage dari anaknya.

Naruto pun menghampiri anaknya yang saat ini sudah ketakutan, kemudian dia berkata dengan datar "Kenapa kau bisa kesini, Menma? Kau belum meminta izin ibumu kan"

"Cuma membantu baa-san saja kok. Benar kan baa-san" Jawab Menma dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Rias

Jduuaaakkk

"Ittai! Kenapa kau menjitakku sekeras itu sih, ttebasa?" Tanya Menma

"Kenapa kau membawa Iriana-sama kesini?" Tanya Naruto dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau dia kenapa-napa, aku bisa dihabisi oleh Leon-sama dan Lily-sama… Kau tahu, tidak"

Menma pun menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian Iriana pun berkata "Jangan salahkan Menma, Naruto-ossan… Aku yang memaksanya menjadi pengawalku hari ini karena aku penasaran apa saja sih yang dilakukan ossan dan tou-chan di luar. Karena aku bosan terus-terusan didalam markas"

"Tapi Iriana-sama… Leon-sama dan Lily-sama melakukan ini untuk keselamatanmu" Balas Naruto

"Kumohon Naruto-ossan… Izinkan aku satu kali saja, please" Ucap Iriana dengan mata yang selalu membuat pria manapun luluh

"Baik-baik, kau menang Iriana-sama… Aku selalu kalah dengan jurus puppy eyes-mu itu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah, kemudian dia melihat putranya dan berkata "Menma, jaga dia baik-baik…"

Setelah masalah antara dia dan Menma telah selesai, dia pun melihat Toneri dan Serafall yang saling adu glare satu sama lain sambil membatin 'Oh, Kami-sama… Sekarang apa lagi?'

"Ternyata kau disini juga ya, pemilik mata aneh" Ucap Serafall

"Kau juga sama loli-chan" Balas Toneri

"Lolicon…"

"Loli berdada besar…"

"Orang aneh…"

"Muka sok imut…"

"Dasar kuno…"

"Woy, jangan hina-hina baju klan turun-temurunku. Pendek…"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG PENDEK! KAU MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM YA!"

"SIAPA YANG TAKUT?"

Braaaaakkkk

Sasuke pun yang kesal dengan perilaku childish dua orang ini pun langsung mengeluarkan tangan _**Susanoo **_miliknya dan menghancurkan meja milik Odin menjadi dua bagian dan membuatnya berkata "Hn, teruskan saja, nanti aku tabok kalian berdua dengan tangan _**Susanoo **_milikku ini sampai gepeng…"

Toneri dan Serafall langsung ciut dengan ancaman Sasuke yang sudah diselimuti aura berwarna ungu dan membuat para orang disana kagum akan kekuatan Sasuke. Rossweise yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Kekuatan dia memang menarik… Sebenarnya orang macam apa dia itu?'

'Apa dia tadi bilang _**Susanoo**_? Menarik… Aku belum pernah melihat manusia dengan kekuatan dewa Shinto' Batin Odin

"Dan kau, usuratonkachi!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepat kesini… Jangan pakai lama"

"Ahhh, kau ini berisik teme… Iya-iya, aku akan segera kesana" Balas Naruto yang sudah duduk ditempatnya dan mereka pun membicarakan tentang persiapan mereka untuk melawan Loki

Setelah membicarakan persiapan untuk melawan Loki, mereka semua pun berjaga-jaga kalau saja Loki tiba-tiba datang untuk menyerang Odin dan Asgard. Saat ini Rossweise, sedang mencari salah satu pahlawan kita untuk mengembalikan sapu tangannya… Tapi Sasuke sangat sulit ditemnukan. Kemudian dia melihat sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk di anak tangga di depan pintu masuk kantor Odin dan sedang menikmati pemandangan di Asgard

"Pemandangan disini membuatku damai…" Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

"Oh, ternyata kau disini Sasuke-san…" Ucap Rossweise yang sudah duduk disebelah Sasuke

"Ternyata kau Rossweise-san…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau mencariku karena si usuratonkachi itu memintamu?"

"Tidak Sasuke-san" Jawab Rossweise, kemudian dia mengambil sapu tangan milik Sasuke dari kantung bajunya dan celananya dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini saja"

"Tidak usah" Balas Sasuke singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu untukmu saja"

"Ke-Kenapa?" Tanya Rossweise

"Kan jadi kau tidak usah mencari sesuatu lagi untuk menghapus air matamu saat kau diejek sama kakek tua itu" Jawab Sasuke

"Namanya Odin-sama, kau tahu" Ucap Rossweise dengan nada memperingatkan

"Terserah…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku dan sahabatku, Naruto memang tidak terlalu menghormati siapapun… Kami baru menghormati orang itu setelah dia membuktikan bahwa dia layak untuk dihormati seperti Leon-sama yang telah menampung dan memasukkan Naruto ke fraksinya setelah dia diusir dari Underworld"

"Sasuke-san… Apa kau mempunyai orang yang special bagi dirimu?" Tanya Rossweise yang tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah saat dilihat oleh Sasuke yang shock akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Rossweise itu

'Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?' Batin Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia menjawab "Ada 6, ayah dan ibuku yang bernama Fugaku dan Mikoto, kakakku yang bernama Itachi, Naruto yang sudah kuanggap sahabat dan saudaraku sendiri, serta istri dan anakku yang bernama Sakura dan Sarada"

Rossweise pun shock saat mendengar itu dan membatin 'Dia sudah punya istri dan anak… Be-Berarti dia sudah pernah menikah?'

"Apakah mereka semua masih ada kecuali Naruto-san?" Tanya Rossweise

"Mereka semua sudah mati termasuk istri dan anakku" Jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana mereka bisa meninggal?" Tanya Rossweise

"Mungkin akan aku jelaskan nanti Rossweise-san" Jawab Sasuke dan membuat Rossweise cemberut

"Ternyata ada dua orang yang sedang bermesraan disini" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan anjing berukuran besar, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Boleh aku bergabung?"

Rossweisse pun bangkit dari duduknya dan tercekat karena melihat sosok yang berbicara padanya dan Sasuke tadi "Lo-Loki…"

"Jadi dia Loki?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **_dan juga _**Rinnegan **_miliknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rossweisse. Melihat itu dia pun berkata pada Rossweisse "Kau pergilah dan cari Odin, Naruto, dan yang lain… Aku akan menahannya disini"

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya" Ucap Rossweisse, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia berbahaya, tapi peliharaannya lebih berbahaya daripada dia… Taring dan cakarnya bisa membunuh Tuhan apalagi kamu yang hanya manusia biasa Sasuke-san"

"Tapi kalau dia tidak mencapaiku tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Rossweise, kemudian Sasuke memfokuskan chakra di _**Rinnegan **_miliknya "Dengan ini dia tidak akan bisa mencapaiku, _**Rinbo Hengoku**_!"

"Serang dia Fenrir!" Teriak Loki dan anjingnya itu langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba dia terlempar kebelakang oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan membuat Loki membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seperti ada yang menghalangi Fenrir dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya?'

Rossweisse pun masih terdiam dan shock akan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun memegang wajah Rossweisse dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata "Tatap mataku…"

Rossweisse semakin shock saat melihat dua mata Sasuke yang berbeda warna dengan motif yang berbeda. Setelah itu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya yang barusan "Apa kau percaya pada kekuatanku sekarang?"

"I-Iya…" Jawab Rossweisse

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan panggil yang lain kesini" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada wajah Rossweisse. Setelah melihat Rossweisse meminta bala bantuan pada yang lain yang berjaga didalam. Sasuke pun sudah memasuki mode _**Armored Susanoo **_miliknya dan berkata "Akan aku habisi kau dewa jahat…"

"Kalau kau bisa" Balas Loki

Rossweisse pun langsung berlari dengan cepat dan mencari Odin, Naruto dan siapa saja yang bisa membantu Sasuke. Naruto pun shock saat mendengar Sasuke melawan Loki dan Fenrir sendirian. Dia memang yakin Sasuke tidak selemah itu, tapi sebagai orang yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya sendiri… Dia khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Kemudian dia memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_dan langsung menyusul Sasuke bersama dengan Toneri. Saat sampai, mereka pun kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke serta Toneri pun terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang masih bertahan dalam mode _**Armored Susanoo **_miliknya sedang melawan Fenrir dan juga Loki dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, usuratonkachi… Kau lama sekali" Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sudah berada disebelahnya

"Maaf, aku habis tersesat di jalan kehidupan" Balas Naruto

"Heh, kau jadi semaki nterdengar seperti Kakashi… Usuratonkachi" Sindir Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja…" Balas Naruto

"Yo! Kakek tua! Darimana kau mendapatkan orang seperti ini?" Tanya Loki saat melihat Odin keluar dari sarangnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak usah kau jawab pertanyaan itu… Karena kau akan mati di tanganku!"

Loki pun langsung berusaha menyerang Odin dengan magic norse-nya tapi _**Rinbo **_milik Sasuke menghalangi serangan Loki dan membuatnya membatin 'Tch, sebenarnya apa yang orang itu lakukan? Kenapa semua seranganku selalu bisa ditahannya dan Fenrir bisa dipentalkan dengan mudah seperti itu?'

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan dua senjata pamungkasku selain Fenrir…" Ucap Loki, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Keluarlah Skoll! Hati!"

Kemudian keluarlah dua monster yang sama seperti Fenrir, kemudian Loki yang melihatnya pun berkata "Perkenalkan, dua cucuku dari anakku Fenrir… Skoll dan Hati. Jadi aku mempunyai tiga senjata dengan cakar dan taring yang bisa membunuh dewa"

"Ini buruk…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Fenrir saja sudah buruk, sekarang dua lagi… Sasuke, ayo kita lakukan hal yang kita lakukan untuk melawan Obito"

"Kau yakin? Apa teknik itu bisa tanpa bantuan Kurama?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jangan khawatir…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melompat dan dia pun berubah menjadi _**Bijuu Form **_dari Matatabi__dan melanjutkan "**Karena aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya seperti yang Madara dan kau lakukan pada Kurama**…"

"Hn"

Sasuke pun langsung melompat ke atas kepala _**Bijuu Form **_Naruto dan kemudian muncullah armor yang melapisi tubuh api yang dimiliki oleh _**Bijuu Form **_milik Naruto. Dia pun melihat Loki dengan tajam dan berkata dengan tajam

"Kau telah salah memilih lawan Loki" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kami tidak akan melawanmu… Tapi aku akan melawan Fenrir, Skoll, dan Hati terlebih dahulu karena mereka lebih berbahaya darimu"

Loki pun hanya menggeram kesal atas ucapan yang meremehkan dari Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto melihat ke belakang dan berkata "**Dan kalian para generasi muda**… **Aku akan membiarkan kalian melawan Loki**. **Dan Menma**, **Sekiryuutei**, **dan pemegang kekuatan Vvitra**… **Kalian yang akan memimpin saat ini**… **Aku ingin melihat perkembangan para generasi muda saat ini**"

"Ha'i tou-chan / Naruto-niisama / onii-sama / Naruto-ossan / Naruto-san" Balas tim dari peerage Menma, Rias, dan Sona serta Iriana

"Maa, maa… Jangan sombong begitu Naruto, Sasuke-san" Ucap Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga akan ikut melawannya, meskipun aku hanya mantan Gubernur Grigori… Karena aku sangat ingin menendang bokong makhluk menjijikkan itu saat ini"

"Aku dan Serafall juga akan membantu, Naruto" Ucap Sirzech yang _**Power of Destruction **_miliknya sudah meluap-luap dan Serafall disebelahnya

"Kalau si pendek itu ikut… Berarti aku juga tidak boleh kalah" Ucap Toneri yang membuat Serafall kesal, tapi kekesalan itu berubah menjadi kekaguman saat tubuh Toneri terselimuti aura kuat dan dibelakangnya tercipta 9 _**Gudoudama**_ "_**Tenseigan Chakura Mode**_!"

"Ara, sepertinya banyak sekali orang kuat yang bertarung kesini… Sepertinya aku akan bergabung" Ucap seseorang memakai jubah hitam, kemudian dia membuka tudungnya dan menunjukkan wajah sang _**Hakuryuukou **_dengan jelas

'_**Hakuryuukou**_…' Batin semua orang kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Toneri

"Kau meninggalkanku, Vali-kun" Ucap seseorang gadis berjubah hitam yang juga muncul bersama dengan 3 orang berjubah hitam lagi. Kemudian dia melihat _**Bijuu Mode **_Naruto dan berkata "Okaa-san…"

"_**Hakuryuukou**_, _**Stray Cat**_, **keturunan **_**Sun Wokong**_, **dan dua bersaudara Pendragon**… **Kau ingin melawan kami atau membantu kami melawan Loki**?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat tim yang berisikan anak angkat dari rekannya masuk ke dalam area pertarungan

"Tujuanku dan timku adalah untuk mengalahkan dan membunuh dewa yang satu ini" Jawab Vali dengan nada arogan

"Kalau kalian semua ingin melawanku, baiklah…" Ucap Loki yang sudah memanggil banyak Giant dan Giantess, kemudian dia berkata "Bersiaplah untuk mati!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Nah welcome to chapter 20… Maaf nih kalo scene di chapter ini berbeda jauh sama yang di anime atau LN. Besok battle kaya tawuran tim Naruto dan kawan-kawan dibantu sama Vali Team vs Loki and the Gank… BTW, ane mau nanya nih. Kalian tahu gak karakter OC yang bernama Iriana Liliana Strife yang disini ceritanya merupakan anak ketua fraksi manusia dan istrinya? Kalau tahu… Menurut kalian apakah cocok sang anak dari ketua fraksi ini dipasangkan sama Menma yang notabene-nya anak dari wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia? Kali-kali aja fic yang dibuat harem bukan si Naruto-nya tapi anaknya sendiri, biar greget hahahaha… Soalnya kalo Naruto mulu yang harem udah biasa ane buat, jadi gak ada salahnya lah kalo ane buat anaknya yang punya harem… Kalo setuju jadi susunan haremnya

Menma:

Haruka Suzumiya

Rise Kujikawa

Seekveira Agares

Sarada Uchiha

Iriana Liliana Strife

Hyoudou Issei:

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Asia Argento

Xenovia Quarta

Koneko Toujou

Irina Shidou

Ravel Phenex

Review:

Devan Boy Steln:

Hahaha, sorry gan… Konfliknya jelek, ane memang jelek dalam konflik. Di fic ini memang brocon, tapi di sekuel kan dia udah dewasa… Jadi dia sukanya sama anak dari Sasuke dan Rossweisse. Kalau disini, Lucian anak dari salah satu anggota fraksi manusia khukhukhu, jadi belum bisa dipake idenya

Damrieo:

Mungkin chap besok, dia dibekuin sama Menma gara-gara dia megang oppai Rias untuk mencapai Balance Breaker

Ashalim31:

Lah, Old Version udah hilang vroh… Ane hapus story-nya. Bah, Star Wars… Xover Naruto sama SAO aja gua susah

Ayub Pratama:

Mereka cuma serpihannya aja karena mereka berdua(Sarada dan Menma) hanya keturunan dari reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura yang sekarang(Sasuke dan Naruto), jadi kemampuannya gak sebesar Sasuke sama Naruto. Dan BTW, si Menma gak punya chakra Kurama atau 8 _**Bijuu **_yang lain loh

Guest:

8 bulan gak dibayar sama Ashalim31

Michael Gabriel 455:

Thanks… Ini udah ketemu Sasuke sama Rossweisse

Kuro-s:

Masih lama, idenya nyangkut…

Aditya Pratama 081131:

Pas udah mau tamat fic-nya sebelum battle lawan ******

Angga667:

Biasa aja kali, gak usah ngancem-ngancem gitu… Dikira bikin fic itu gampang apa

Raitogecko:

Bukan… Tapi MC dari Heroes Lore Zero

Sandy Santanus 87:

Sering kerja sama kok Menma sama Issei, tapi kalo soal Rias… Menma bakal maen es buat bekuin Issei. Lah bisa aja, kalo dibikin istrinya orang lain(OC)… Toh, Millicas rambutnya merah kaya bapaknya ini

Guest:

Maaf lama… Ada urusan


	21. Chapter 21

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Harem, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 21: The End of Loki

Mereka semua saat ini sedang melihat Loki dengan intens… Ternyata tujuannya untuk membunuh Odin dan menjalankan _**Ragnarok **_tidak main-main. Dia bukan hanya mengeluarkan sejata pamungkasnya yaitu Fenrir, Skoll dan Hati… Tapi juga mengeluarkan para _**Giant **_dan _**Giantess **_untuk melawan mereka. Fenrir pun melesat dan mencoba menyerang mode _**Tailed Beast Armored Mode **_yang digunakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Cakarnya berhasil merobek armor dari _**Susanoo **_milik Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba saja armor itu utuh kembali dan membuat para orang disana terutama Loki terkejut.

"Kau memang benar Naruto…" Ucap Naruto yang berada didalam sebuah Kristal yang berada diatas kepala Naruto yang memakai mode _**Full Bijuu Mode **_dari Matatabi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cakar dari taringnya itu cukup kuat. Bahkan itu bisa merobek armor yang kubuat dari _**Susanoo **_milikku, meskipun aku bisa memperbaikinya lagi."

"**Tapi untung saja kau memakai **_**Rinbo**_: _**Hengoku **_**tadi**…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Kalau tidak**… **Kau bisa mati jika kita tidak cepat datang tadi**."

"Kau benar ayo serang mereka…" Balas Sasuke yang sudah membuat busur dan panah di tangan _**Susanoo **_ miliknya. Setelah itu dia pun menambahkan _**Amaterasu **_di anak panah itu sebelum dilesatkan oleh Sasuke "_**Enton**_: _**Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_!"

'Api hitam apa itu?' Batin semua orang kecuali Naruto, Menma dan para peeragenya serta Iriana.

Tapi Fenrir dengan lincah langsung menghindar dan membuat Sasuke mendecih, kemudian Loki pun berkata dengan nada remeh "Kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa melukai putraku yang manis itu hahahahaha!"

"Jangan lupakan kami pak tua!" Teriak Menma yang melancarkan tinju dari tangannya yang sudah dia ubah menjadi es, tapi Loki bisa menghindar dan membuatnya mendecih dengan kesal.

"Kalian para anak muda memang benar-benar serius ingin membunuhku ternyata…" Ucap Loki, kemudian dia melesat ke arah Menma dan mencoba menyerang Menma tapi dia bisa menghindarinya dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

"Dia kuat juga…" Ucap Menma saat dia mencoba mengukur kekuatan Loki.

"Tentu saja dia kuat, dia itu dewa baka!" Teriak Rias yang meneriaki keponakannya itu karena kesal melihat Menma main maju saja tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi jangan asal maju saja dan menyerang tanpa rencana terlebih dahulu."

"Ya, aku tahu…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia membatin 'Kuso! Kalau aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan di klub ba-chan pasti aku bisa menandingi kekuatannya.'

"Hei Menma…" Ucap Issei, kemudian dia berkata "Kita maju bersama…"

"Hn." Balas Menma. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah kunai yang di tempeli tag pada Issei dan kemudian dia berkata "Oy, _**Sekiryuutei**_… Bisa kau lemparkan itu ke arah Loki. Ada sesuatu yang aku mau coba."

"Baiklah…" Balas Issei. Dia tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Menma, tapi dia lakukan saja dan dia lemparkan ke arah Loki tapi dia tidak melemparnya sejauh mungkin dan hanya mencapai daerah dekat kaki Loki saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_…" Ucap Loki, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada mengejek "Kau bisa melempar atau tidak?"

Issei pun kesal dengan perkataan Loki itu dan akan menembakkan _**Dragon Shot**_-nya ke arah Loki, tapi Menma menahannya. Dia pun menuruti perkataan Menma dan melihat dia membuat banyak handseal, dan membuatnya membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang dia ingin lakukan?'

"Bersiaplah untuk ledakan Loki…" Ucap Menma dengan menyeringai dan membuat Rias dan yang lain bingung, kemudian dia berkata "_**Kai**_!"

Duaaaaaaaarrrrrr

Kunai yang berada di dekat kaki Loki pun meledak dan membuatnya terpental sedikit ke belakang. Setelah itu dia pun melihat Menma dan berkata "Kurang ajar kau bocah sialan!"

"Ternyata _**Fuinjutsu**_ milikku berhasil…" Ucap Menma dan Naruto pun tersenyum saat melihat keberhasilan pertama putranya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada kecewa "Sayang sekali kau harus menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk _**Fuinjutsu **_milikku, Loki… Padahal aku ingin menjadikan Issei sebagai kelinci percobaanku tadi."

Semua pun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan itu terutama Rias. Issei yang mendengarnya pun emosi dan berkata "Hei, bocah kampret! Apa-apaan maksudmu itu tadi!"

Tapi Menma tidak memperdulikan Issei dan malah berkata dengan nada ngelantur "Tapi tenang saja… Aku masih bisa buat lagi untuknya hehehe."

"Hei, bocah kampret! Aku sedang bicara denganmu disini!" Teriak Issei karena diabaikan oleh Menma.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Issei?" Tanya Menma dengan nada santai dan membuat Issei sweatdrop dan juga bertambah kesal pada Menma.

Kemudian Vali dengan _**Balance Breaker**_-nya yang sudah aktif serta Bikou pun muncul di hadapan mereka dan berkata "Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar seperti anak kecil, lebih baik kalian pergi saja… Daripada kalian menghalangi kami nanti"

Menma pun menaikkan kapasitas chakranya dan berkata "Jangan meremehkanku, _**Hakuryuukou**_… Lagipula aku tidak akan kalah dari maniak oppai itu, jadi aku juga akan bertarung melawan dia."

"HEY!"

"Kami juga akan ikut bertarung…" Ucap Rias, dan Sona serta para peerage mereka serta peerage Menma.

Iriana hanya bisa melihat Loki dari kejauhan… Dia ingin membantu Menma mengalahkan Loki, apalagi Iriana sudah menaruh hati pada si bocah silver itu saat pertemuan mereka di rapat antara 4 fraksi. Tapi dia takut karena musuhnya adalah seorang dewa. Menma yang melihatnya pun berkata sambil tersenyum"Kalau kau ingin bergabung melawan Loki, silahkan saja Iriana-sama. Aku akan melindungimu…"

Wajah Iriana pun memerah karena perkataan Menma dan itu pun membuat Rise dan Haruka mendesah dan membatin 'Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan rival baru…"

Yuuto Kiba hanya menatap itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dia cemburu pada Menma karena dia menyukai Iriana setelah dia menolong di, Issei, dan Xenovia, dari pada penyihir waktu itu. Sedangkan Issei yang melihat itu pun berkata 'Keparat kau Menma… Kau benar-benar _**Harem King**_! Bahkan kau bisa merebut hati gadis termanis di _**Kuoh Academy **_**s**elain Asia.'

Di tempat lain, Sirzech dan Serafall pun bertarung melawan banyak _**Giant **_dan _**Giantess **_ yang dipanggil oleh Loki. Tapi itu semua belumlah tandingan bagi dua _**Maou **_itu terutama _**Sirzech **_mempunyai kekuatan _**Power of Destruction**_ yang kekuatan hancurnya menyamai _**Gudoudama **_yang juga bisa menghancurkan apa saja yang disentuhnya. Tapi karena Serafall lengah, dia pun tidak menyadari ada salah seorang _**Giant **_yang mencoba menyerangnya dan dia belum sempat untuk menghindar atau membuat jurus es-nya… Dan Toneri dengan _**Tenseigan Chakura Mode **_yang sudah aktif pun langsung muncul dihadapan _**Serafall **_dan membuat Serafall dan Sirzech terkejut.

"_**Kinrin Tensei Baku**_!" Ucap Toneri yang tangan yang diselimuti chakra berwarna hijau langsung membentuk sebuah pedang dan di sabetkan secara vertical ke arah _**Giant **_yang menyerang Serafall.

Craaaaassssshhh

Serafall dan Sirzech pun terkejut saat melihat _**Giant **_itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian saat pedang chakra milik Toneri melakukan kontak fisik dengan _**Giant **_itu. Kemudian Toneri pun berkata tanpa melihat Serafall "Kau tidak apa-apa loli-chan?"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Serafall, kemudian wajahnya memerah dan dia pun berkata 'Kuso! Sejak kapan sih pria kuno itu jadi sekeren ini?'

Tapi Toneri yang melihat Serafall dengan wajahnya yang memerah pun berkata "Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa _**Maou Leviathan**_-sama sedang memikirkan aku dengan pikiran mesumnya. Aku mohon jangan… Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu."

'Dia cukup berani untuk mengatakan itu pada Serafall.' Batin Sirzech yang menutup mulutnya supaya Serafall tidak melihatnya mentertawakannya, atau dia akan menjadi patung es.

Serafall pun tiba-tiba sewot dan dia pun berkata "Berpikiran mesum denganmu. Cuih! Jangan harap aku akan berpikiran tentang itu denganmu. Dan berhenti mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa tahu."

Toneri pun tersenyum dan menjauhi Serafall dan Serafall pun langsung berkata "Te-Terima kasih atas bantuanmu…"

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku sekarang. Masih banyak musuh yang bermunculan." Balas Toneri, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau kau sedang tidak marah-marah seperti orang yang sedang terkena PMS, kau manis juga ya…"

Wajah Serafall pun memerah dan kemudian dia pun berkata dengan kesal dengan tangannya menunjuk Toneri dengan kesal "Apa-apaan maksudmu itu? Dan berhentilah menggodaku!"

Toneri pun hanya diam dan melanjutkan tugasnya dan membuat Serafall berteriak "Dasar cowok menyebalkan!"

Sirzech yang melihat itu pun berkata "Naruto dan teman-temannya benar-benar orang yang menarik…"

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto… Saat ini mereka sudah memakai mode biasa mereka karena Naruto masih belum terbiasa memakai _**Bijuu Form **_dari Matatabi dan membuat mereka berhasil mengalahkan Fenrir, Skoll dan Hati. Sasuke yang sudah menghilangkan _**Susanoo **_ miliknya pun melihat temannya dan berkata.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Berikan aku waktu sebentar…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka matanya yang sudah berubah warna dan pola dan berkata "_**Senjutsu**_!"

'Jadi dia akan menggunakan _**Senjutsu **_miliknya untuk melawan ketiga serigala ini?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang mencoba membuat _**Rasenshuriken**_ dengan satu tangan__dan membuatnya berkata "Kau akan mengalahkan mereka dengan _**Rasenshuriken**_, Naruto… Apa itu cukup?"

"Tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ingat jutsu yang kita buat saat kita bertempur berdampingan di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4?" Ucap Naruto yang tertawa ringan saat mengingat jutsu mereka yang dinamai dengan nama aneh oleh ayahnya, Minato Namikaze.

"Oh, jurus itu…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia mengaktifkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ miliknya dan mengontrol chakranya serta membuat _**Amaterasu**_, yang lalu dia campurkan dengan _**Rasenshuriken **_milik Naruto.

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

"_**Amaterasu**_!"

"_**Shakuton**_: _**Korin Shippo Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**_!"

'Jurus apa itu?' Batin yang lain termasuk Toneri karena dia juga baru melihat jutsu Naruto dan Sasuke yang satu itu.

Booooooooommmm

Muncullah ledakan besar karena jurus Naruto bertabrakan dengan tanah yang dipijaki Fenrir, Skoll dan Hati dan melebar dan membuat tempat itu menjadi lautan api berwarna hitam. Tapi sayangnya Fenrir masih bisa lolos karena dia masih berhasil menghindar jauh dari tempat ledakan api hitam besar itu. Loki yang melihat itu pun membuat sihir air dan dia jatuhkan ke arah Skoll dan Hati untuk menghentikan api yang membakar mereka… Tapi dia dibuat shock saat ternyata air yang dibuat olehnya dengan volume lumayan banyak belum juga bisa memadamkan api hitam itu.

'Sial, kenapa sihir air-ku tidak bisa memadamkan api hitam itu?' Batin Loki yang menahan amarah dan mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat kedua cucu-nya terbakar api hitam besar itu.

"Percuma Loki…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kedua cucumu itu tidak akan bisa selamat dari api hitam itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Loki dengan nada santai tapi Naruto tahu dari nada bicaranya itu terkandung amarah yang cukup besar yang dia arahkan padanya dan juga Sasuke.

"Api hitam itu, _**Amaterasu**_… Adalah api yang tidak akan pernah padam." Jawab Sasuke yang mewakili Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mau kau padamkan dengan cara apapun juga, api itu tidak akan padam. Karena hanya aku sendiri yang bisa memadamkannya…"

'Maafkan aku, cucuku…' Batin Loki, kemudian dia melihat Fenrir yang dibakar amarah saat melihat kedua anaknya terbakar hidup-hidup oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dan dia pun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka berdua.

Loki pun ingin membantu Fenrir untuk membantunya menghabisi dua orang yang sudah membunuh kedua cucunya meskipun dia dan Fenrir masih bisa mendengar teriakan dari Skoll dan Hati yang perlahan-lahan semakin pelan dan pelan, tapi dia langsung menghindari serangan yang berasal dari Issei dan juga Vali yang sudah memasuki _**Balance Breaker**_-nya.

Loki yang melihat itu pun langsung menyerang balik kedua orang itu dengan tongkatnya sampai mereka terpental… Kemudian dia melihat Issei beserta Vali dan berkata "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian dua orang lemah."

"Kau pikir lawan kau hanya mereka berdua hah!" Teriak Menma yang sudah berada di depan Rias dan Sona serta peeragenya sudah memakai mode terkuat mereka.

"Kami memang bukan _**Two Heavenly Dragon **_seperti mereka…" Ucap Roxas yang sudah memakai _**Drive Form**_, tepatnya _**Valor Form**_. Kemudian dia melihat Loki dan berkata "Tapi kekuatan kami semua tidaklah kalah dari mereka."

Swuuuuussssshhhh

'Cepat…' Batin Rias, Sona dan para peeragenya yang sudah melihat Roxas sudah muncul di depan Loki.

"_**Dual Slash**_!" Ucap Roxas yang sudah menebas Loki dengan _**Dual Keyblade**_-nya yang bernama _**Oblivion **_and _**Oathkeeper **_ tanpa henti.

Setelah tebasan tanpa henti itu, dia pun memberikan aura ke _**Keyblade**_-nya dan langsung meng-uppercut Loki dengan pedangnya "_**Uppercut Slash**_!"

Loki pun terpental ke udara, kemudian Roxas melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan dia pun berkata "_**Dual Ignite**_!"

Setelah itu, Roxas pun mengangkat kedua _**Keyblade-**_nya dan dia hujamkan ke arah kedua bahu Loki dan berkata "_**The End**_!"

Boooooooommmmm

Loki pun jatuh ke tanah dan membuat kawah berukuran besar. Gene yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Itu kan jurus yang hampir mengalahkanku. Sepertinya jurus itu semakin kuat saja…'

"Sudah cukup bocah…" Ucap Loki dengan nada dingin dan dia pun keluar dari kawah yang dibuat oleh Roxas dengan keadaan sedikit terluka.

'Mustahil! Seharusnya jurus itu bisa memberikan luka berarti pada Loki…' Batin Menma dan para teman-temannya di tim Menma.

"Sungguh menarik…" Ucap Loki, kemudian dia berkata "Ada seseorang yang juga kuat seperti _**Sekiryuutei **_dan _**Hakuryuukou**_."

"Tapi sayangnya itu masih belum cukup untuk melawan dewa sepertiku…" Ucap Loki yang membuat tombak seperti [**Light Spear**] tapi lebih cepat.

Vali yang melihat itu pun berkata "_**Divide**_!"

Vali pun mengeluarkan jurus _**Divide **_secara terus menerus dan akhirnya tombak itu benar-benar menghilang, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Loki muncul dihadapan Roxas dengan kecepatannya dan langsung memukulnya dengan keras dan membuatnya berteriak "Arrrggggghhhhh!"

"Roxas! / Roxas-san! Roxas-kun!" Teriak semua orang termasuk Menma dan teman-temannya.

Issei yang melihat itu pun bangkit dan berkata "Sialan kau teme! _**Dragon Shot**_!"

Loki pun menghindari _**Dragon Shot **_milik Issei dan membuatnya mendecih. Haruka dan Rise pun menghampiri Roxas dan berkata "Roxas, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dadaku serasa remuk, ugh…" Ucap Roxas yang sudah memegang dadanya yang kesakitan.

"Haruka-chan kau obati dia. Aku akan melawan mereka bersama dengan Vali dan Issei." Ucap Menma.

"Tapi kau akan melawannya menggunakan apa, Menma-kun!" Teriak Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat ini yang bisa melawan dia hanyalah Issei-san dan Vali-san. Kau diamlah disini!"

"Meskipun aku bukan salah satu dari _**Two Heavenly Dragon**_, aku tidak selemah yang kau kira Haruka." Ucap Menma dengan dingin, dan Haruka yang mendengar itu pun menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah akan perkataannya. Kemudian dia berkata "Saat aku belajar _**Fuinjutsu**_ dari tou-chanku, aku bukan hanya menguasai teknik segel, tapi juga aku membuka salah satu teknik yang dikuasai oleh nenekku dari tou-chanku, Kushina Uzumaki."

Menma pun berdiri di tengah-tengah Vali dan juga Issei… Vali yang melihat itu pun berkata "Mau apa kau kesini? Aku tidak mau nona Gremory memarahiku jika terjadi sesuatu pada keponakannya."

"Aku akan menahannya, kalian gunakan serangan terhebat milik kalian…" Ucap Menma yang mengabaikan omongan Vali.

"Kau akan menahannya dengan apa, Uzumaki? Jangan membuatku tertawa…" Ucap Vali dan itu membuat Issei mendeathglare-nya karena dia yakin Menma bisa melakukannya.

"Haaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Teriak Menma, kemudian muncullah rantai yang keluar dari perutnya dan membuat yang lain membatin 'Rantai apa itu?'

"Apa-apaan rantai ini! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Teriak Loki yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena diikat dengan kuat oleh rantai milik Menma.

"Kalian cepatlah!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memang rantai ini cukup untuk menahan pergerakan monster berukuran besar… Tapi rantai ini hanya bisa menahan pergerakan Loki secara beberapa detik, karena dia adalah dewa. Jadi jangan hilangkan kesempatan kalian!"

"Baiklah, ayo Vali!" Teriak Issei yang sudah melihat ke arah rival abadinya itu.

"Hn…"

"_**Dual Dragon Shot**_!" Teriak Vali dan Issei yang sudah membuat _**Dragon Shot **_berukuran besar yang dibuat dari penggabungan kedua _**Dragon Shot **_mereka.

Boooooooommmmm

"Yosh! Mereka berhasil! Teriak Saji dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya saat ini penuh luka tapi dia sudah disembuhkan berkat Asia dan juga Haruka dan Rise.

"Aku masih belum yakin…" Ucap Rossweise yang baru angkat suara setelah membantu tuannya Odin melawan para _**Giant **_dan _**Giantess **_yang disummon Loki.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Azazel, tapi belum Rossweisse menjawab. Dia pun harus dikagetkan oleh Menma, Vali dan Issei yang terpental oleh Loki yang ternyata masih belum kalah.

"Sial dia terlalu kuat…" Ucap Menma yang mengepalkan tangannya dan rantai chakra-nya pun sudah menghilang.

Vali yang melihat itu pun bangkit dan berkata "Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk melawannya?"

"Ada…" Jawab Odin.

"Apa itu kakek tua Bangka?" Tanya Azazel dengan tidak sopan.

"Palu _**Mjollnir **_milik Dewa Thor…" Jawab Odin, kemudian dia berkata "Sebentar lagi benda itu akan datang."

Rossweisse melihat sebuah cahaya turun ke tanah dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihatlah palu yang dibilang oleh Odin bisa mengalahkan Loki dan dia pun berkata "Odin-sama, palu _**Mjollnir **_telah tiba…"

"Baguslah…" Balas Odin, kemudian dia berkata "_**Sekiryuutei **_atau _**Hakuryuukou**_, ambillah palu itu untuk mengalahkan Loki."

Issei dan Vali pun berlari ke arah palu _**Mjollnir **_itu dan Menma pun melihat Loki sudah membuat serangan tanpa semua orang sadari karena mereka semua terpaku pada Issei dan Vali yang sedang mencoba menggunakan _**Mjollnir **_dan mengarah kepada Issei. Dia pun melihat Rias dan membatin 'Dia mencoba menyerang Issei… Aku harus menolongnya, aku tidak ingin melihat ba-chan sedih karena kehilangan kekasihnya…"

Dia pun berlari ke arah Issei dan berkata "Awas, Issei!"

Jlebbbb

Issei pun melihat Menma yang tertusuk karena mencoba melindungi dirinya dari serangan Loki. Issei yang melihat itu pun berkata "Menma!"

Semua yang melihat itu pun membelalakkan matanya dan berkata "Menma! / Menma-kun! / Menma-san!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hatinya serasa terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Menma dan mencoba pergi ke tempatnya tapi Sasuke menghlanaginya dan berkata "Naruto, kita kalahkan dia dulu… Jangan khawatirkan Menma. Dia kuat, dia sama sepertimu."

"Baiklah…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Fenrir dengan tajam dan berkata "Aku akan membunuhmu tetlebih dahulu, Fenrir…"

"**Grrrrooooooaaarrrrr**!"

Sedangkan di rumah, Grayfia yang sedang bersama Seneca di pangkuannya pun dikagetkan dengan suara foto yang pecah dan dia pun melihat foto itu dan terkejut saat melihat hanya foto di bagian Menma saja yang retak dan membuatnya berkata 'Apa yang terjadi pada putraku? Aku mohon padamu, tolong jangan ambil putraku sekarang Kami-sama. Ugh…'

Seneca yang melihat itu pun menangis dan berkata "Mama, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Menma-nii?"

"Mama tidak tahu Seneca-chan…" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Kita berharap saja semoga kakakmu tidak kenapa-napa."

Kembali pada Menma… Issei pun melihat Menma dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Menma menolongnya… Bukannya dia membencinya karena fikirannya yang terlalu vurgal tentang bibinya, dan perkataannya pada quenn dan bishopnya kemudian dia menangis dan berteriak pada Menma.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, HAH! BUKANNYA KAU MEMBENCIKU!" Teriak Issei.

"A-Aku tidak membencimu…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak suka jalan pikiranmu yang melakukan sesuatu deMI oppai… Ka-Karena itu aku merasa kau tidak pantas jadi pamanku karena aku takut kau menyukai bibiku hanya karena fisiknya saja. Jujur saja, saat mendengar bibiku mendapatkan seorang _**Sekiryuutei**_… Aku respect dan mengidolakanmu, tapi saat mendengar kata-kata kotor itu darimu… Respect-ku padamu jadi hilang. Kau punya kekuatan dan potensi besar Issei. Jangan hanya kau gunakan itu demi gumpalan yang kau sebut oppai itu, tapi jadilah kuat demi teman-temanmu! Gunakan semua kekuatanmu untuk melindungi teman-temanmu dan terutama bibiku, ambillah _**Mjollnir **_itu dan kalahkan dia."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Menma pun terjatuh dengan tombak yang bersarang di dadanya, dan Rias pun menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah dan dia pun berteriak "Menma!"

"Hiks, bertahanlah Menma! Keponkanaku yang manis…" Ucap Rias. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia harus melihat sosok bayi yang selalu digendongnya saat Grayfia sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai queen dari kakaknya, sekarat di dekapannya. Dia pun melihat Haruka, Rise, dan Asia dengan tajam dan berkata "Asia, Haruka, Rise… Cepat kesini! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keponakanku, hiks…"

Semua hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan kesedihan mendalam termasuk tim Vali dan terutama Kuroka. Walaupun Kuroka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Menma, tapi tetap saja dia sudah mengganggap Naruto adalah pamannya jadi otomatis dia menjadikan Menma sebagai keponakannya. Haruka, Rise, dan juga Asia pun pergi ke tempat Menma dan Haruka mencabut tombak yang bersarang di tubuh Menma dan mulai melakukan pengobatan, tapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Rias-sama, _**White Magic**_-ku tidak bisa mengobati Menma-kun…" Ucap Haruka yang sudah menangis saat melihat wajah kaku milik Menma dan membuat mereka shock

Issei yang melihat kesedihan Rias dan juga Haruka serta pengorbanan Menma pun mengambil _**Mjollnir **_dan berkata pada Loki "Akan kubunuh kau dan akan kubalaskan dendam Menma padamu, LOOKIII!

Rias pun hanya bisa melihat Issei yang melesat ke arah Loki dengan _**Mjollnir**_-nya, kemudian dia berkata pada Haruka "Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Haruka pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Iriana pun mendekati mereka dan berkata "Aku mempunyai sebuah cara tapi jangan hentikan aku sampai aku selesai…"

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk keponakanku itu…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lakukan saja, Iriana-sama…"

Iriana pun mendekati Menma, tapi mereka terkejut saat melihat tiba-tiba Iriana menciumnya dan membuat Kiba menatap Menma dengan cemburu dan Haruka dan Rise pun membatin 'D-Dia mencium, Menma-kun… / Menma…'

'Bertahanlah Menma…' Batin Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Semoga ini berhasil, kaa-chan…'

-_**Menma Mindscape**_(Sebelum ciuman Iriana)-

Menma saat ini terbangun dan dia terlihat di ruangan berwarna putih dan dia mengira bahwa dia sudah mati dan dia akan bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya, tapi ternyata yang dia temukan hanya pria bercambang panjang dengan memakai ikat kepala. Orang itu pun melihat Menma dan berkata.

"Jadi kau keturunan dari reinkarnasiku…" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak aku sangka, aku bisa bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi seperti ini.'

"Keturunan? Reinkarnasi? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu ttebasa? Ucap Menma, kemudian dia menunjuk wajah orang itu dengan kesal dan berkata "Dan siapa kau?"

"Kau sama seperti aku dan orang itu ya." Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku adalah Ashura Otsutsuki…"

"Ashura…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu?"

"Aku adalah putra dari manusia berkekuatan dewa pelindung tempat bernama _**Elemental Nation**_, namanya Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau biasa disebut _**Rikudou Sennin**_." Jawab Ashura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Orang yang aku maksud adalah Hashirama Senju dan juga ayahmu, Naruto Uzumaki… Mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasiku"

'Tou-chan adalah reinkarnasi dari orang berkekuatan besar ini?' Batin Menma yang merasakan tekanan chakra yang dimiliki oleh orang didepannya itu sangat besar dan dia bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik, tidak seperti dia. Kemudian dia melihat Ashura dan berkata "Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Apa kau membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membantu teman-temanmu?" Tanya Ashura.

"Huh…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi…" Ucap Ashura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membantu teman-temanmu?"

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Menma.

"Karena kau dan juga anak dari Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari kakakku, Indra itu spesial." Jawab Ashura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau dan dia lahir dengan setengah kekuatan yang diberikan ayahku kepada ayahmu saat perang besar di dunianya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan ibumu meskipun tidak sekuat ayahmu karena ayahmu belum meninggal."

"A-Aku…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan tekad yang sudah bulat "Ya… Aku membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melindungi semua teman-temanku dan juga bibiku."

"Kalau begitu…" Ucap Ashura, kemudian dia menekan perut Menma dengan kelima jarinya dan berkata "_**Kai**_!"

"Arrrrgggggghhhhh!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia berkata "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku membuka segel yang mengunci setengah kekuatan _**Six**_-_**Path **_yang diberikan pada ayahku yang mengalir dari dalam tubuh ayahmu ke tubuhmu, Menma." Jawab Ashura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Indra menyembunyikan segel ini dari kedua orang tua kalian, jadi wajar saja jika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu-menahu tentang segel ini."

Menma pun diselimuti aura berwarna kuning yang kemudian membentuk jubah chakra dengan motif beberapa _**Magatama **_di kerahnya dan juga beberapa motif berwarna hitam(AN: Sama kaya _**Bijuu Mode **_Naruto tapi milik Menma lebih simple.). Dia pun melihat itu dan berkata "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah _**Ashura Mode**_…" Ucap Ashura dengan bangga, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa bilang itu mode terkuatmu… Tapi masih kalah kuat dengan mode terkuat ayahmu, _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. Tapi kau hanya bisa menggunakan ini satu kali saja."

"APAA! Cu-Cuma satu kali? Lalu untuk apa kau memberikan kekuatan ini?" Tanya Menma.

"Aku tidak memberikan kekuatan itu…" Jawab Ashura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekuatan itu adalah pecahan dari kekuatan terbesar ayahmu yang mengalir di tubuhmu saat kau lahir. Sekarang pergilah, sepertinya ada banyak orang yang menunggumu untuk sadar. Tapi kau harus ingat ini, kau bisa dengan bebas menggunakan jurus ini setelah kau menguasai _**Senjutsu**_… Karena _**Senjutsu **_milikmu akan bersinkronisasi dengan mode ini seperti ayahmu dulu…"

"Arigatou, Ashura-jiji…" Balas Menma dan tempat itu pun berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

Menma pun membuka matanya dan dia terkejut saat melihat gadis dengan surai rambut berwarna kuning sedang menempelkan bibirnya di bibirnya. Dia pun tambah terkejut saa mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah anak dari bos ayahnya sendiri, Iriana Liliana Strife. Putri hybrid elf dan human yang bernama Leon Strife dan Lily Trina. Kemudian wajahnya pun memerah padam dan dia pun membatin.

'Aku dicium Iriana-sama… Mimpi apa aku semalam?' Batin Menma, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan membatin 'Tapi Haruka dan Rise kan ada disini… Aku mati! Aku mati! NOOOO!'

Iriana pun melepaskan ciumannya saat melihat luka-luka Menma telah menutup, kemudian Menma pun berkata "Iriana-sama… Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Menma!" Teriak Iriana yang sudah membenamkan Menma di dadanya yang berukuran sedang, kemudian dia berkata "Aku senang kau tidak kenapa-napa? Terima kasih kau telah mengabulkan doaku, Ya Tuhan…"

"Ukh…"

Iriana pun melihat para iblis memegang kepala mereka yang kesakitan termasuk Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Maaf… Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melihat Iriana dengan serius dan berkata "Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, lho…"

"A-Aku men-menciummu ka-karena aku menyalurkan _**Spirit Power **_yang kumiliki untuk men-menyembuhkan lukamu Menma." Jawab Iriana dengan gugup, sepertinya sifat pemalu yang dia warisi dari ibunya sudah mulai keluar lagi.

'Syukurlah…' Batin Rise, Haruka, dan juga Yuuto

Sedangkan Menma yang mendengar itu pun berkata tanpa sadar "Sepertinya aku telah berharap terlalu jauh ya?"

"APA MAKSUDMU BICARA SEPERTI ITU MENMA-KUN! KAU MAU KUBAKAR DENGAN IFRIT YA!" Teriak Haruka dengan kesal saat mendengar ucapan Menma.

Menma pun merinding karena perkataan Haruka, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Aku harus membantu Issei…"

Menma pun menggunakan _**Ashura Mode **_miliknya dan semua-nya pun terkejut dan Sasuke yang sedang bersama Naruto yang sudah memenangkan pertarungan dengan Fenrir pun berkata "Naruto, aura ini…"

"Tidak…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aura ini sepertinya memang sama seperti _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode **_milikku… Tapi kekuatannya sepertinya lebih lemah daripada _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode **_milikku…"

"Issei, aku yang akan maju terlebih dahulu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya…" Ucap Menma yang sudah muncul disebelah Issei dengan cepat dan membuat Rias teringat dengan _**Hiraishin **_tanpa segel dari Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau gandakan kekuatan _**Mjollnir **_ditanganmu dengan [**Boosted Gear**] milikmu…"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Issei.

"Aku yakin…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau yang kau maksud lukaku jangan khawatir. Iriana-sama sudah menyembuhkanku tadi."

"Dengan ciuman?" Kau sama saja sepertiku _**Ero**_-_**Shinobi**_…" Ucap Issei dengan memberikan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau sendiri? Mencapai _**Balance Breaker **_dengan cara memencet puttng bibiku…" Ucap Menma yang sudah mendeathglare Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau yang terburuk, _**Chichiryuutei**_…"

'Mereka masih bisa bertengkar seperti itu disaat seperti ini?' Batin Rias dan yang lain sweatdrop akan pertengkaran Issei dan Menma

"Kau hampir mati tadi…" Ucap Loki yang merasa diabaikan pada Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau seharusnya mati saja tadi… Jadi kau tidak melihat dimana teman-teman dan keluargamu mati di tanganku."

"Aku juga seharusnya sudah mati kalau tidak ada yang menyelamatkanku tadi…" Ucap Menma, dan wajah Iriana pun memerah karena ini. Kemudian dia melihat Loki dan berkata "Dan juga dialam bawah sadarku, ada seseorang yang memberikanku kekuatan meskipun hanya bisa aku bisa pakai sekali. Bagus kan, huh? Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba kekuatan ini sekarang…"

Wuuuuuussssshhhh

Braaaaaakkkkkk

Buaaaaaaakkkkk

Buaaaaaakkkkkk

Buaaaaaakkkkkk

'Apaaaa!' Batin yang lain saat melihat kecepatan Menma meningkat beberapa kali lipat dari kecepatan seorang _**Knight **_seperti Roxas atau Yuuto dan terus menyerang Loki dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang juga kekuatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Ohok!" Ucap Loki yang memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, kemudian dia membatin 'Darimana kekuatan anak ini berasal… Kenapa kekuatan dan kecepatan bertambah berkali-kali lipat dalam waktu singkat?'

"Tidak aku sangka, kekuatan yang aku dapat dari Ashura-jiji memang hebat…" Ucap Menma yang mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat Toneri, Sasuke, dan terutama Naruto terkejut.

'Ashura…' Batin mereka bertiga, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'

"Tapi sayang aku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini satu kali saja sampai aku menguasai _**Senjutsu **_dan mengsinkronisasikannya dengan_**Ashura Mode **_ini, jadi aku tidak boleh menyia-nyakan kesempatan ini." Ucap Menma, kemudian tubuh dia pun berubah menjadi monster berkepala tiga dengan 6 tangan.

'Itu dewa agama Hindu, Asura!" Teriak Odin dan Rossweisse.

Menma pun kemudian membuat dua _**Rasengan **_proyektil ditangan monsternya, yang satu adalah _**Hyoton**_:_** Rasenshuriken **_yang diajarkan ayahnya dan yang satu adalah tekniknya sendiri, _**Hyouton**_: _**Dai Rasenringu**_. Dia pun melihat Loki dan melemparkannya "Rasakan ini, Loki… _**Hyouton**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_! _**Hyouton**_: _**Dai Rasenringu**_!"

Boooooooooommmmmm

"Issei! Sekarang!" Teriak Menma yang sudah kembali dengan mode normalnya karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya sudah habis.

"_**Boost**_!" Teriak Issei dan kekuatan _**Mjollnir **_pun bertambah berkali-kali lipat dan Issei pun memukulkan palu itu ke tanah tempat Loki berada.

Booooooooooommmmm

Ledakan itu menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal dan yang terlihat hanyalah Menma dan juga Issei yang sudah kembali ke wujud normalnya dan Loki tidak terlihat sama sekali alias mati. Odin yang melihat itu pun berkata dengan tersenyum "Sepertinya mereka berhasil, Azazel."

"Kau benar…" Balas Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya generasi muda yang kita punya bisa membuat perdamaian di tanah yang penuh konflik dan perang ini. Hyoudou Issei sang _**Sekiryuutei**_, Vali Lucifer sang _**Hakuryuukou**_, dan juga Menma Uzumaki… Sang _**Half**_-_**Devil Shinobi**_. Dan yang lain juga…"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Ok pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa Menma bisa memakai mode seperti Naruto. Disini ane buat mode terkuat Menma, _**Ashura Senjutsu Mode **_beda sama _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. _**Ashura Senjutsu Mode **_itu cuma percampuran chakra _**Senjutsu **_Menma saja dan juga seperuh chakra Ashura__yang ada ditubuhnya saat Naruto berhubungan dengan Grayfia sedangkan _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode **_adalah pencampuran _**Senjutsu**_, chakra para _**Bijuu**_, dan chakra Ashura yang diberikan Hagoromo kepadanya. Jadi mode ini lebih lemah daripada _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_. Jadi chap ini sudah selesai dan yang ingin baca mohon dibaca dan direview ya… Jangan cuma Next. Dan kalo ada yang nanya tentang fic ane yang lain, PM Facebook ane selalu terbuka untuk kalian. Kenapa di FB? Karena saya jarang buka PM di Fanfiction Net jadi yang suka bertanya di review harus nunggu jawaban dari saya sampe fic ane update. Kalo kalian yang penyabar sih tidak masalah tapi yang tidak sabaran dan selalu menuntut jawaban quick and fast, tidak ada salahnya kan menuruti saran dari saya

Harem:

Menma Uzumaki: Haruka Suzumiya, Iriana Liliana Strife, Rise Kujikawa, Seekvaira Agares, and (Indra Reincarnation beside Sasuke in this fic. Guess who?)

Issei Hyoudou: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Koneko Toujou, Ravel Phenex.

Menma Peerage Power:

Menma Uzumaki: _**Kage Bunshin**_, _**Rasengan and his variant**_, _**Chakra Chains**_, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_(On-Coming), _**Senjutsu**_(On-Coming), etc

Haruka Suzumiya: _**Necro Magic**_(Jarang digunakan karena jurus ini hanya untuk memanggil orang mati dan diinterogasi), _**Black Magic**_, _**White Magic**_, _**Summon Magic**_, _**Time Magic**_

Rise Kujikawa: Persona(_**Healer**_, _**Support**_, and _**Sensor**_)

Yoko Belnades: _**Heal Rain**_, _**Ice Shower**_, _**Supernova**_, _**Sealing Technique**_(Not _**Fuinjutsu**_), etc.

Gene: _**God Hand**_, _**Devil**_ _**Hand**_

Roxas: _**Reaction Command**_, _**Dual**_-_**Wield Keyblade**_, _**Drive Form**_(_**Valor Form**_, _**Wisdom Form**_, _**Limit Form**_, _**Master Form**_, _**Final Form**_)

Edge: Sacred Gear [**Mana Blade**](_**Normal Mode**_, _**Jiptus Mode**_, _**Plua Mode**_, _**Fanatos Mode**_, and _**Luplus Mode**_)

Nell Ellis: Sacred Gear [**Mana Blade**](_**Normal Mode**_, _**Siren Mode**_, _**Diemia Mode**_, _**Nymph Mode**_, _**Faustus Mode**_)

Homura: _**Stealth Kill**_, _**Cover**_, and _**Ninjutsu**_(On-Coming)

Alucard: _**Hellfire**_, _**Soul Stealer**_, _**Summon Spirit**_, _**Tetra Spirit**_, _**Familiar Card**_, _**Sword Brother**_(With _**Sword Familiar**_), _**Transform**_(_**Wolf**_, _**Bat**_, and _**Mist**_)

Review:

Uzukage1:

Meskipun banyak tapi yang lawan Loki cuma kumpulan anak-anak yang mempunyai kemampuan tidak biasa. Bukan kaya Sirzech, Naruto, atau Sasuke… Jadi dia enggak akan butuh bantuan. Dia punya mata punya Shin palsu bukan Sarada

Axis Artelion:

Alah, punya ente juga bagus vroh. Kapan lagi ane liat fic Naru bersikap dingin sama Grayfia kayak Fire &amp; Ash. Loki disini masih terlalu tangguh untuk dilawan tanpa _**Mjollnir**_, jadi untuk apa bala bantuan.

Kurotsuki Evan-kun:

Kata Sasuke, Rossweisse lebih berhak dengan Uchiha seperti dirinya vroh. Yang SasuRoss bisa jadi kaya SasuXeno, tapi who knows? Ane memang bikin tuh orang berdua suka begitu, di chap ini juga begitu entar. Menma nyaris mati, Menma ngebuka _**Ashura Mode**_… Tapi cuma satu kali sama adu bacot Issei sama Menma. As always…

OneKyuuChan:

Karena Sarada bakal muncul dan jad pair Menma di akhir-akhir.

Lala:

Yo! Yo! Udah update nih sama sekuel Devil Hunter udah rilis… Kalo mau baca, baca aja… Namanya Ultimate Team Arc 2: The New Adventure.

Damrieo:

OC itu, kalo mau tahu baca aja fic ane yang Dragon Nest: Origins… Ane ngambil tuh char dari fic itu.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Dia jadi pair Menma di akhir-akhir, abis kalah dari battle Ashura-Indra sama Menma dan ingatannya pulih karena segel yang menyegel ingatannya dimatikan sama Menma.

Grand560:

Iya lah, kan dibawa sama Orochimaru.

Maulana59:

Peran utama fic ini bukan hanya Naruto… Tapi Naruto-Menma(Reinkarnasi Ashura) sama Sasuke-Sarada(Reinkarnasi Indra). Tapi Sarada belum muncul karena dia jadi kartu AS Orochimaru entar. Dan juga ini masih Arc Menma untuk nyari anggota peeragenya kan? Kalo anda inget… Soalnya Menma tinggal satu bidak lagi.

Aditya Pratama 081131:

Mungkin chap depan bisa chap khusus buat Seneca.

Arceus99:

Ane udah ada pilihan sendiri...

Michael Gabriel 455:

Tapi nanti ada flashback tentang Kai? Inget kan… Ceritanya dia jadi orang yang pertama dicintai Iriana tapi dia mati karena sesuatu hal dan nanti Menma membuatnya teringat pada Kai karena Menma(Shinobi)/Kai(Assassin).

Namikaze Naruto:

Bagus lah kalau anda setuju… Kayaknya agak risih aja kalau Iriana sama Yuuto kaya di Old Version. Nanti Tsubaki gimana?

Ashalim31:

Tapi saya tidak kenal fandom itu, bye…


	22. Chapter 22

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Harem, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Summary: Naruto masuk ke dunia DxD dan terdampar ke Underworld. Tapi karena suatu hal, dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya dan pergi ke dunia manusia dan menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Apakah dia bisa menjaga perdamaian dari Khaos Brigade dengan bantuan Tailed Beast Force dan keempa fraksi, Versi lain fic Naruto DxD Chronicles

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 22: Seneca Real Purpose

-_**Tokyo**_, _**DxD Dimension**_(Future)-

Saat ini Menma Uzumaki tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, adik perempuan tersayangnya dan satu-satunya menghilang setelah dia tertelan sebuah cahaya yang muncul dari dalam device yang dibuat oleh anak dari mantan wakil ketua fraksi manusia yang bernama Iriana Liliana Strife. Iriana pun keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat Menma Uzumaki, pria yang tidak pernah ingin dia temui selama beberapa tahun belakangan itu.

"Menma… Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Iriana yang bingung dengan kehadiran Menma yang tiba-tiba begitu. Jelas saja dia bingung, sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah melihat Menma karena dia selalu menjauhi-nya padahal rumahnya dan rumah keluarga dari Menma sangat dekat.

"Kau…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia mencengkram kedua bahu Iriana dengan kasar dan berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Menma?" Tanya Iriana, kemudian dia merintih karena menahan sakit dan berkata "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Seneca-chan."

"Lalu apa yang benda buatanmu ini lakukan pada adikku, HAH!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seneca menghilang setelah dia masuk ke benda buatanmu ini, apa kau bisa jelaskan Iriana?"

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…" Ucap Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "I-Itu adalah mesin waktu yang kubuat… Aku ingin menemukannya untuk pergi ke masa lalu dan mencari tahu kenapa ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku dengan Levi sendirian."

"TAPI SEKARANG ADIKKU YANG MENJADI KORBAN DARI PERCOBAANMU INI!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "A-Aku tahu kau benci padaku, tapi jangan bawa-bawa Seneca dalam masalah kita…"

Plaaaaakkkk

Menma pun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Iriana menamparnya dengan keras setelah bahunya bebas dari cengkraman Menma "Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu Menma… Kau pikir aku sengaja melakukan ini pada Seneca-chan, huh? Aku memang benci padamu, tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Seneca-chan. Karena dia adalah…"

Menma pun menatap datar Iriana dan berkata "Karena Seneca adalah apa, Iriana?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Teriak Iriana, kemudian dia membatin 'Hampir saja… Untung saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi.'

"Menma-kun! Iriana-chan! / Menma! Iriana!" Panggil Naruto dan Grayfia yang datang ke tempat lokasi kejadian.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan… / Naruto-ossan, Grayfia-basan…" Balas Menma dan Iriana.

"Menma, apa yang terjadi pada adikmu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan adikmu dengan _**Sennin Mode**_ milikku?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-Itu…"

"Ini semua salahku, Naruto-ossan. Seneca-chan masuk ke dalam mesin waktu buatanku dan terkirim ke masa lalu." Potong Iriana

Grayfia yang mendengar itu pun kaget dan air mata menetes dari kedua kelopak bola matanya dan dia pun berkata "Ka-Kau kenapa membuat mesin berbahaya seperti itu, Iriana-chan? Kau lihat kan sekarang putriku jadi korban?"

"Kaa-chan, jangan salahkan Iriana…" Ucap Menma membela Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukankah itu juga salah kalian juga yang terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan kalian dan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan Seneca?"

Naruto dan Grayfia pun tersentak saat mendengar perkataan itu muncul dari putra sulungnya itu, kemudian Menma pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Mungkin dia pergi ke masa lalu dimana kalian berdua tidak sesibuk sekarang dan masih mempunyai waktu untuk keluarganya…"

"Lalu apa yang kita harus lakukan Iriana? Apa kita harus menyusul dia ke masa lalu?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jutsu _**Hiraishin **_milikku dan _**Amenominaka **_Sasuke hanya bisa berteleport ke antar dimensi saja bukan dari masa sekarang ke masa lalu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-ossan…" Ucap Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Padahal mesin ini akan aku gunakan untuk menemui kaa-chan dan tou-chan di masa lalu, agar aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua meninggalkan aku dan Levi. Tapi malah mesin itu malah membawa Seneca-chan ke masa lalu, ini semua salahku."

Ketiga orang itu iba kepada Iriana, sepertinya kepergian Seneca membuat hati Iriana sakit apalagi itu karena ulah mesin buatannya sendiri. Menma pun mencoba memegang tangan Iriana untuk menghiburnya dan berkata "Iriana…"

Tapi yang ada malah Iriana menepis tangan Menma dan berkata "Jangan pegang tanganku, Menma Uzumaki!"

Menma pun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri karena Iriana seperti ini padanya karena salahnya sendiri. Kemudian dari rumah Iriana, keluarlah gadis cilik berambut twin tail panjang berwarna silver seperti dia, ibunya dan pamannya yang bernama Euclid dan dia juga bermata seperti biru tajam seperti Iriana dan ayahnya yang bernama Leon. Gadis itu pun melihat Iriana dan berkata "Mama, kenapa mama teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

Menma pun terkejut saat gadis cilik itu memanggil Iriana dengan sebutan mama, saat dia ingin bertanya… Iriana pun memotongnya dengan memberi pertanyaan sosok yang ternyata adalah anak dari Iriana itu "Tidak apa-apa kok Silica sayang. Kau tidur sianglah dulu, nanti setelah kau bangun mama akan mengajakmu untuk membeli cheesecake yang banyak."

"Yeay, cheesecake!" Teriak anak dari Iriana yang bernama Silica itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, mama… Jaa"

Iriana pun tersenyum melihat putrinya itu yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya dan ibunya di masa lalu, yaitu penggemar berat kue yang bernama _**Cheesecake **_itu… Dia adalah Silica Liliana Strife. Putrinya dari Menma Uzumaki tapi karena Menma tidak mengharapkan anak itu, jadi dia kabur dalam keadaan hamil muda dan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di kota _**Tokyo**_. Setelah beberapa tahun Silica dilahirkan ke dunia ini, dia pun kembali ke _**Tokyo **_dan Levi menanyakan anak dari siapa yang dilahirkan oleh kakaknya itu. Dia pun menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah anak Menma dan itu membuat Levi murka. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan kekasihnya, Keyla untuk melupakan dendamnya pada Menma. Dan sejak saat itulah Iriana bersikap dingin pada Menma dan selalu menjauh dari Menma meskipun dia dekat dengan Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki, adik dari Menma.

Menma pun melihat Silica yang masuk ke rumahnya, kemudian dia melihat Iriana dan berkata "Iriana apa dia?"

"Tidak… Dia bukan anak yang tidak kau harapkan itu." Jawab Iriana dengan dingin kemudian dia melanjutkan "Silica adalah anakku dan Kai… Anak di rahimku karena perbuatanmu itu sudah mati sejak lama karena aku keguguran, Menma."

Jantung Menma pun terkecat saat mendengar itu. Dia ingin berteriak semoga itu hanya mimpi, tapi Iriana seolah-olah mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Iriana pun melihat Menma untuk terakhir kalinya dan berkata "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa kau menyesal Menma? Kalau iya, lupakan saja… Itu sudah terlambat. Lebih baik kau urus saja anakmu dengan Haruka dan istrimu yang lain daripada anak yang tidak pernah harapkan lahir dari rahimku itu… Karena anak itu tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia ini."

"Dan Naruto-ossan, Grayfia-basan… Aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak bisa banyak membantu saat ini." Ucap Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyempurnakan lagi mesin waktuku supaya kita bisa menjemput Seneca-chan…"

"Aku mengerti, Iriana-chan… / Iriana…" Balas Naruto dan Grayfia yang melihat Iriana masuk ke rumahnya, kemudian dia melihat Menma dengan sedih saat putranya itu serasa kehilangan jiwanya untuk hidup. Bayangkan saja jika seseorang mengatakan anaknya itu tidak ada di dunia lagi, pasti sakit sekali.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?" Tanya Menma yang menangis saat mendengar kabar itu dari Iriana. Entah kenapa, dia rasanya ingin mati bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Naruto pun melihat putranya dengan dingin karena dia tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan oleh putranya itu pada Iriana dan itu sangat membuatnya sebagai ayah kecewa dan terpkul atas perbuatan anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Dan dia pun berkata dengan nada tajam pada Menma "Kau berhak mendapatkannya, Menma…"

"Anata!"

"Jangan membelanya saat ini, Grayfia-chan. Kesalahan dia sudah sangat fatal…" Ucap Naruto yang mengabaikan glare dari istrinya itu, kemudian dia melihat Menma dan melanjutkan "Aku pikir kau mencintai Iriana karena telah melakukan itu kepadanya, tapi ternyata aku salah, putraku…"

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya, tou-chan!" Bantah Menma.

"Omong kosong!" Balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi dan membuat Menma terkejut, kemudian dia melihat dengan tajam mata putranya dan berkata "Kalau kau mencintainya… Kenapa kau mengusir dan membuangnya saat kau tahu dia hamil, HAH?"

"Ta-Tapi aku belum menginginkan anak pada saat itu, tou-chan…" Jawab Menma dengan dalih agar ayahnya itu tidak terus menyalahkannya.

"Selalu saja kau muncul dengan alasan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah hadapi saja bahwa kau berhak mendapatkan hukuman ini, Menma! Kau sudah kehilangan Iriana dan juga kau kehilangan calon anakmu yang dikandung Iriana… Kau masih beruntung, aku, ibumu, adikmu, para istrimu dan para peeragemu yang lain tidak meninggalkanmu setelah kau melakukan ini pada Iriana. Kau tahu kalau bisa saja Leon-sama dan Lily-sama akan membunuhmu karena hal ini, ayo kita pergi tsuma…"

"Ha'i, anata…" Balas Grayfia.

Naruto dan Grayfia pun meninggalkan Menma yang sendirian di depan rumah Iriana, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan berkata "Kau benar tou-chan… Aku berhak mendapatkan ini semua. Karena aku adalah orang yang brengsek, tidak seperti Issei."

-_**Tokyo**_, _**DxD Dimension**_(Present)-

Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki saat ini bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba untuk pergi ke kamar kakaknya yang kemarin kelelahan karena harus membuka kekuatan rahasianya dan menghabiskan banyak chakranya. Dia pun teringat dengan misi utama dia pergi ke masa lalu selain untuk merasakan rasa kasih sayang orang tua yang sulit dia dapatkan karena ayah dan ibunya di masa depan sangat sibuk di fraksi manusia. Yaitu misi untuk membuat Menma dan Iriana dekat dimasa ini dan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang dilakukan kakaknya dimasa depan. Kenapa Seneca bisa tahu? Karena dia tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Iriana dan Kai yang merupakan sahabat Iriana dan juga merupakan sosok ayah dari keponakannya yang bernama Silica karena Iriana tidak ingin mengganggap Menma sebagai ayah dari Silica. Dia pun menghela nafas dan masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan melihat kakaknya yang sedang menulis sesuatu seperti novel.

"Apa yang sedang onii-chan lakukan?" Tanya Seneca.

"Tidak…" Jawab Menma yang memnyembunyikan pekerjaannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa kok, Seneca-chan."

"Onii-chan bohong…" Ucap Seneca, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepat ceritakan apa yang onii-chan buat atau aku akan adukan ke mama kalau onii-chan saat ini sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Menma pun menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang keras kepala itu, kemudian dia memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya yang berupa script novel pada Seneca dan membuatnya berkata "Ini apa, onii-chan?"

"Oh, itu script novel yang aku buat…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Rencananya kalau sudah jadi, novel itu akan aku berikan ke Iriana-sama."

Seneca pun senang karena dia mengira kakaknya itu sudah jatuh cinta pada Iriana di waktu ini, kemudian dia berkata "Onii-chan suka sama Iriana-nee ya?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Menma dengan wajah yang memerah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku cuma ingin berterima kasih saja karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku kemarin…"

"Oh…" Balas Seneca dengan nada kecewa.

"Lah kenapa kau jadi cemberut begitu saat aku menjawab aku belum mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada, Iriana-sama?" Tanya Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya aku mempunyai hubungan yang khusus dengannya di masa depan?"

"Seharusnya iya…" Jawab Seneca dengan nada lirih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku akan ceritakan detailnya nanti saja… Kalau aku ceritakan sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan onii-chan pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri dimasa depan."

'Sebenarnya apa hubunganku di masa depan dengan Iriana-sama? Hufff, membuatku penasaran saja… Tapi dari ekspresi Seneca-chan tadi, aku bisa tebak hubunganku dengan Iriana-sama itu tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali.' Batin Menma yang melihat Seneca keluar dari kamarnya, dan dia yakin kalau adiknya itu akan memakan _**Icy Ramen **_seperti biasa dan itu pun membuat Menma sweatdrop.

Sedangkan dengan Seneca saat ini benar seperti apa yang dipirkan oleh Menma… Dia sedang memakan _**Icy Ramen**_-nya di ruang makan bersama dengan ibunya. Tapi anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh sendoknya atau memasukkan sesendok saja kuah ramen itu ke mulutnya itu seolah dia tidak berselera sama sekali dan membuat Grayfia menatapnya dengan bingung.

'Apa yang terjadi pada putriku itu ya? Perasaan dia tidak pernah melewatkan _**Icy Ramen **_favoritnya? Apa dia dalam masalah?' Batin Grayfia, kemudian dia mendekati anak bungsunya di masa depan itu dan menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Seneca-chan? Kau tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa kan?"

"Eh, mama…" Ucap Seneca yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada apa mama memanggilku?"

"Kau ada masalah sayang? Kenapa kau melamun dan hanya melihat makananmu itu saja dan tidak memakannya? Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya…" Ucap Grayfia dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok mama…" Jawab Seneca cepat, kemudian dia membuat alasan agar dia tidak memberitahukan masalah yang dia pikirkan tentang Iriana dan Menma "Aku hanya memikirkan tentang keluargaku disana… Apa papa dan mama serta Menma-nii mencariku? Atau mereka sudah menyerah untuk mencariku."

"Jangan khawatir sayang…" Ucap Grayfia yang memeluk putrinya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka itu orang tuamu serta keluargamu… Tidak mungkin mereka menyerah untuk mencarimu. Dan kalau juga mereka menyerah untuk mencarimu, disini juga siap menampungmu kok… Anggap saja ini adalah tugasku, ayahmu, dan kakakmu karena ayah dan ibumu disana sudah gagal memberikan perhatian kepadamu."

"Arigatou, mama…" Balas Seneca yang tersenyum, kemudian dia melihat makanannya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai memakannya sebelum rasa dinginnya hilang…"

-_**Training Ground**_,_** Uzumaki Household**_-

Di tempat latihan milik Menma dan para peeragenya yang saat ini sedang dilatih oleh Sasuke dan Toneri. Mereka pun semua melihat Menma yang termenung-menung karena memikirkan sesuatu tentang apa hubungan dia dengan Iriana di masa depan. Dia penasaran sekali dengan hal itu, dan membuat dia tidak fokus dan membuat Gene bisa memukulnya tepat di wajah.

Buaaaaaakkkkk

"Ugh…" Ucap Menma yang bangkit setelah terpukul dan tersungkur karena pukulan dari tangan spesial dari Gene.

Gene pun membantu Menma berdiri dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Menma?"

"Iya…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak bisa fokus saja tadi."

"Kalau kau tidak fokus lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut latihan bersama kami dulu Menma. Lihat saja dari jauh." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada monoton yang saat ini sedang melawan Edge dan juga Roxas dengan pedangnya.

"Baiklah, sensei…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia duduk di bangku yang disiapkan di _**Training Ground **_itu dan hanya bisa menatap dengan bosan latihan itu karena dia tidak bisa mengikuti sesi latihan itu. Tapi dia sadar kalau itu salahnya sendiri yang tidak bisa fokus dalam berlatih.

"Menma-kun…" Sapa Haruka yang juga duduk disebelah Menma.

Menma yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kenapa kau disini, Haruka-chan? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan latihanmu?"

"Sudah kok… Aku latihan sama Yoko-neechan tadi." Jawab Haruka, kemudian dia melihat Menma dengan serius dan melanjutkan "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa pikiranmu saat latihan tadi serasa jauh, seolah raga dan jiwamu tidak dalam satu tempat?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Menma dan itu membuat Haruka menatapnya dengan bingung. Menma pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Kau tahu tadi Seneca-chan mengatakan sesuatu padaku dan itu mengenai hubungan aku dan Iriana-sama saat aku sedang menulis novel untuknya sebagai hadiah."

"Hubungan…" Ucap Haruka dengan nada lirih, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Apa jangan-jangan yang adikmu maksud itu bahwa Iriana-sama adalah merupakan salah satu istrimu di masa depan, Menma-kun?

"Sepertinya bukan Haruka-chan, karena dia bilang seharusnya aku mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengan Iriana-sama. Berarti di masa depan aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Iriana-sama." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan dia menjawab itu dengan sedih, jadi aku bisa asumsikan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada hubungan kita dan itu buruk."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya dia saja?" Tanya Haruka.

"Kau yakin dia akan menjawabnya?" Tanya balik Menma.

"Kalau tidak dicoba bagaimana kita mau tahu ada apa antara kau dan Iriana-sama di masa depan." Jawab Haruka.

"Kau yakin akan menemaniku?" Tanya Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nanti malah kau membakarku dengan _**Ifrit **_seperti biasa lagi…"

"Untuk kali ini tidak akan…" Jawab Haruka, kemudian dia membatin 'Karena aku juga penasaran akan hal ini…'

Haruka dan Menma pun menyelinap keluar dari sesi latihan mereka dan mereka berdua pun mencari semua sudut ruangan untuk mencari Seneca. Menma dan Haruka pun menemukannya sedang menonton TV di kamarnya dan mereka pun langsung menutup pintunya. Seneca pun terkejut atas kedatangan kakak dan kakak iparnya dimasa depan itu.

"Onii-chan sedang apa di kamarku? Dengan Haruka-neechan juga?" Tanya Seneca, dia gugup karena dia takut Menma akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang tida tanyakan di kamarnya tadi.

"Seneca-chan… Bisa kakakmu ini tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu dan Iriana-sama di masa depan?" Tanya Menma.

"Apa kakak yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanya balik Seneca dengan raut wajah serius yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan di wajah baby-face miliknya.

"Iya, aku serius…" Jawab Menma.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Seneca, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku ingin menjelaskan misiku untuk datang ke masa lalu… Tujuanku bukan hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari papa dan mama yang jarang aku dapatkan dimasa depan, tapi juga untuk menghubungkan kembali hubungan kau dan Iriana-neechan yang sangat buruk dimasa depan. Dan aku ingin membuat onii-chan tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang onii-chan lakukan di masa depan."

'Masalah Menma-kun / Aku dan Iriana-sama sepertinya sangat serius jika sudah sampai tingkat buruk seperti itu?' Batin Haruka dan Menma.

"Saat di masa depan, aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa Iriana-neechan sangat membenci onii-chan. Dia selalu menghindar dari onii-chan dan selalu menatap mata onii-chan dengan tajam…" Ucap Seneca, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kenapa Iriana-neechan sangat membencimu tapi tidak denganku, papa dan mama… Dan aku menemukannya saat dia berbicara dengan sahabatnya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Iriana-sama sangat membenciku di masa depan Seneca-chan?" Tanya Menma yang sudah tidak sabar untuk tahu apa yang membuat Iriana sangat membencinya di masa depan. Tanpa sadar dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang diriku di masa depan itu lakukan pada Iriana-sama?'

"Dirimu dimasa depan mempunyai hubungan dengan Iriana-neechan sebelum kau menikahi Haruka-neechan, Rise-neechan, dan Seekvaira-neechan dan hubungan itu menjadi semakin serius dan membuat Iriana-neechan hamil." Jawab Seneca dan membuat Menma dan juga Haruka shock.

"APAAA!" Teriak Menma dengan sangat kencang. Beruntungnya suara itu tidak bisa menembus barrier kedap suara yang dibuat oleh Haruka. Kemudian tubuhnya bergetar dan dia pun berkata "Diriku dimasa depan membuat Iriana-sama hamil?"

"Ya…" Jawab Seneca, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Saat Iriana-neechan memberitahukan kepada dirimu di masa depan tentang kehamilannya, dia malah mengusirnya dan bilang dia tidak mengharapkan bayi yang dikandung oleh Iriana-neechan dengan alasan dia belum menginginkan seorang anak pada saat itu dan membuat hati Iriana-neechan hancur berkeping-keping apalagi tanpa orang tua Iriana-neechan yang saat itu tidak ada di dekatnya dan itu pun membuatnya pergi dari _**Tokyo **_sampai anak itu lahir. Dan setelah anak itu lahir, dia kembali ke _**Tokyo **_tapi dia sudah membenci nii-chan dan bahkan dia tidak mengganggap kalau nii-chan adalah ayah dari anak yang dilahirkannya meskipun warna rambut putrinya itu identik dengan warna rambut mama, nii-chan, dan aku…"

Menma dan Haruka pun shock bahkan murka pada apa yang dilakukan sosok Menma di masa depan pada Iriana, tapi tidak ada yang lebih murka daripada Menma karena yang melakukan ini adalah dirinya sendiri di masa depan. Dia pun mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah diselimuti es berbentuk solid dan berkata "Tch, aku tidak sangka diriku dimasa depan adalah orang yang brengsek."

'Onii-chan… / Menma-kun…' Batin Seneca dan Menma.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali menendang dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur…" Ucap Menma yang mengepalkan tangannya sampai-sampai keluar setetes demi setetes darah dari tangannya, kemudian dia melihat Seneca dan berkata "Kau tahu nama anak kami di masa depan, Seneca-chan?"

"Namanya adalah Silica Liliana Strife…" Jawab Seneca.

"Nama yang indah…" Ucap Menma dengan tersenyum, kemudian senyum dia menghilang dan dia pun berkata "Kalau begitu aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu…"

Menma pun menghilang menggunakan _**Sunshin no Jutsu **_dan Haruka serta Seneca pun tidak mengejarnya karena dia tahu informasi tadi sangat berat bagi Menma. Di tempat Menma sendiri, dia sedang berada di tempat yang sepi tapi tenang dan dipenuhi padang rumput yang indah dan dia saat ini benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya di masa depan bisa melakukan hal sebejat itu… Dia sudah menghamili gadis yang merupakan anak boss dari ayahnya sendiri dan juga gadis yang juga sudah mulai dicintai Menma walaupun dia masih belum yakin itu rasa cinta atau kasih sayang karena dia merupakan anak bossnya. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia mengusirnya saat dia masih hamil anaknya. Entah kenapa kalau di tempatnya memiliki mesin waktu seperti yang mengirimkan Seneca, dia akan mengirimkan Seneca ke masa depan sekaligus menghajar dan membunuh sosok masa depannya walaupun itu adalah wujudnya dimasa depan karena dia tidak sudi menjadi orang seperti itu sebagai sosoknya di masa depan. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dan keluarlah peralatannya membuat novel saat dia membuka segelnya. Amarahnya serasa menghilang setiap dia menulis kata demi kata dalam script novel itu dan membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang

'Ahhh! Rasanya amarahku berkurang setelah aku menulis beberapa part novel ini…' Batin Menma, kemudian dia berpikiran keras dan membatin 'Ehmm, sebaiknya scene novel ini lebih banyak scene fight atau scene romance ya? Hmm, mungkin aku bisa memasukkan banyak scene romance karena kata tou-chan… Iriana –sama sangat menyukai novel yang ada unsur romantisnya.'

"Kau sedang apa disini, Menma-kun?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya familiar di telinga Menma.

'Sial!' Batin Iriana saat melihat sosok berambut pirang diikat ponytail dengan memakai jaket dan syal yang ternyata sedang menggendong sebuah bayi yang ternyata adalah keponakannya yang bernama Kain. Dia pun panic saat melihat hasil kerjanya, dan membuat dia berteriak dengan panic 'Ke-Kenapa Iriana-sama bisa disini? Bisa celaka kalau dia tahu proyek yang kubuat, ttebasa!'

Iriana pun melihat Menma dengan tatapan bingung karena Menma terlihat seperti orang yang sedang panik dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Iriana. Jadi dia pun menghampiri Menma dan duduk disebelahnya… Kemudian dia melihat kertas yang berserakan di tanah dan mengambilnya, lalu dia berkata "Kertas apa ini, Menma-kun?"

"Hahahaha, i-itu cuma sebuah proyek buatanku saja kok Iriana-sama…" Jawab Menma yang saat ini sedang tertawa dengan gugup.

"Proyek apa?" Tanya Iriana yang mengelus-ngelus kepala keponakannya yang masih bayi itu.

"Novel…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Novel buatanku sendiri."

"Benarkan?" Tanya Iriana dengan mata berbinar-binar dan Menma pun menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Kemudian dia melihat Menma dan melanjutkan "Kalau bisa… Setelah jadi kau beri kopiannya padaku ya?"

'Aku memang berencana membuatkan novel itu untukmu Iriana-sama…' Batin Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Tentu saja… Anggap saja itu hadiah sebagai rasa balas budiku atas pertolonganmu atas ciumanmu itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa setelah ciumanmu itu, luka yang kudapat karena tusukan luka dari tombak milik Loki bisa sembuh secara sempurna."

Wajah Iriana pun memerah saat mendengar perkataan Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Terima kasih Menma-kun…"

"Sama-sama Iriana-sama." Balas Menma. Iriana lama-lama bosan dengan panggilan Menma untuknya dan dia pun cemberut dan berkata "Ada apa Iriana-sama?"

"Bisa kau memanggilku tidak dengan suffiks-sama…" Jawab Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu terlalu formal."

"Tapi kau adalah putri dari…"

Iriana pun menahan mulut Menma dengan jari tengahnya dan berkata "Dan kau adalah putra dari wakil ayahku, jadi jangan memanggilku dengan formal begitu. Kau bisa kan memanggilku dengan Iriana atau Iriana-chan?"

"Sigh, kau benar-benar keras kepala seperti adikku…" Ucap Menma dan itu membuat Iriana terkejut sedikit karena dia mendengar bahwa Menma sudah mempunyai adik, padahal pernikahan kedua orang tua Menma belum berlangsung lama. Kemudian Menma pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah… Sesuai keinginanmu, Iriana-chan."

"Gitu kan lebih baik…" Balas Iriana yang tersenyum kepada Menma.

"Itu Kain kan? Dia terlihat lebih gemuk daripada saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya." Tanya Menma.

"Iya…" Jawab Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi darimana kau tahu tentang Kain? Oh ya, aku lupa… Kalau kau ikut misi untuk membawa kakakku kembali dari _**Transylvannia**_."

"Ya begitulah." Balas Menma yang merinding melawan monster, hantu, dan lain-lain. Apalagi dia juga mendapatkan sedikit phobia dari ayahnya yang takut dengan hantu yang tidak bisa disentuh seperti _**Ghost **_yang dia dan ayahnya sendiri sebelum dia sampai di desa yang dipimpin Asura dan juga Soma saat ini. Dia pun melihat Iriana dan tersenyum melihat kasih sayang yang diberikan Iriana pada Kain seolah dia adalah anaknya sendiri dan membuat dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Diriku di masa depan itu memang benar-benar bodoh… Kok dia bisa mencampakkan Iriana yang cantik, baik dan juga peduli pada anak-anak seolah dia adalah anaknya sendiri? Apa jangan-jangan otak dia sudah dipenuhi oleh ramen dan membuat otaknya korslet karena tersiram kuah ramen terus-terusan? Kalau dia ke sini untuk menjemput Seneca atau aku berkesempatan untuk mengantarkan Seneca ke masa depan, aku akan menghajarnya dengan pukulan yang tidak akan aku lupakan...'

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa, Menma-kun?" Tanya Iriana yang cemas saat melihat ekspresi Menma yang menampakkan dia sangat benci dengan seseorang dan ingin memukulnya dia tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa Iriana-chan." Jawab Menma. Kemudian dia melihat Iriana dan berkata "Sepertinya sudah sore… Kau mau aku antar ke rumahmu, Iriana-chan?"

Wajahnya pun memerah karena ajakan Menma itu apalagi dia sudah terkontaminasi dengan scene-scene dari koleksi novel bergenre romance yang dia koleksi. Dia pun melihat Menma dan berkata "Apa tidak akan mengganggu nanti?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula rumah kita berdekatan kan saat ini?"

"Baiklah…" Balas Iriana yang sudah pasrah akan ajakan Menma.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang, ternyata… Ada dua orang yang mengintai mereka yang ternyata adalah Seneca dan Haruka. Seneca pun melihat calon kakak iparnya itu dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini, Haruka-neechan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Haruka, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Aku tidak boleh merasakan rasa cemburu seperti ini pada Iriana-sama… Di masa depan, hidup Iriana-sama sangat tidak adil. Aku merasakan menjadi istri dari Menma-kun serta mempunyai anak darinya, tapi Iriana-sama… Dia malah menjadi single parents atas anak dari Menma-kun dan menderita. Tidak sepertiku, Rise, See-chan dan juga sosok rahasia yang dikatakan oleh Seneca-chan. Memang sakit... Tapi aku harus belajar. Belajar untuk berbagi…."

Seneca dan juga Haruka pun menyusul Menma pulang kerumah dan mereka tidak menyadari ada sosok berambut hitam dengan syal berwarna merah yang menutupi mulutnya dan juga luka tebasan di pipi sebelah kirinya yang sudah mongering. Dia pun geram saat melihat kedekatan Menma dengan Iriana dan dia pun berkata sebelum dia menghilang dari sana "Berani sekali kau mendekati gadis manisku, Menma Uzumaki… Aku bersumpah akan memberimu pelajaran jika kita bertemu lagi."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chap 22 is done… Sorry kalo keseluruhan chap ini tidak ada hubungannya sama _**Three Warrior**_(Naruto, Sasuke, dan Toneri) tapi ini hanya menceritakan alasan sebenarnya Seneca Lucifuge Uzumaki datang ke masa lalu selain mencoba mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tidak dia dapat di masa depan dan akan menjelaskan saat dimana Haruka sadar dan mulai belajar untuk membagi Menma karena banyak gadis yang mencintai Menma. Di DxD juga sama kan? Si Rias harus menunggu waktu lama supaya dia bisa membagi Issei pada gadis-gadis yang mencintai Issei kaya Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, dan lain-lain. Dan ane mau tanya sesuatu dong? Apakah reaksi Menma setelah mendengar perbuatan counterpartnya di masa depan itu understable atau terkesan lebay?

Harem:

Menma Uzumaki: Haruka Suzumiya, Iriana Liliana Strife, Rise Kujikawa, Seekvaira Agares, and (Indra Reincarnation beside Sasuke in this fic. Guess who?)

Issei Hyoudou: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Koneko Toujou, Ravel Phenex.

Menma Peerage Power:

Menma Uzumaki: _**Kage Bunshin**_, _**Rasengan and his variant**_, _**Chakra Chains**_, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_(On-Coming), _**Senjutsu**_(On-Coming), etc

Haruka Suzumiya: _**Necro Magic**_(Jarang digunakan karena jurus ini hanya untuk memanggil orang mati dan diinterogasi), _**Black Magic**_, _**White Magic**_, _**Summon Magic**_, _**Time Magic**_

Rise Kujikawa: Persona(_**Healer**_, _**Support**_, and _**Sensor**_)

Yoko Belnades: _**Heal Rain**_, _**Ice Shower**_, _**Supernova**_, _**Sealing Technique**_(Not _**Fuinjutsu**_), etc.

Gene: _**God Hand**_, _**Devil**_ _**Hand**_

Roxas: _**Reaction Command**_, _**Dual**_-_**Wield Keyblade**_, _**Drive Form**_(_**Valor Form**_, _**Wisdom Form**_, _**Limit Form**_, _**Master Form**_, _**Final Form**_)

Edge: Sacred Gear [**Mana Blade**](_**Normal Mode**_, _**Jiptus Mode**_, _**Plua Mode**_, _**Fanatos Mode**_, and _**Luplus Mode**_)

Nell Ellis: Sacred Gear [**Mana Blade**](_**Normal Mode**_, _**Siren Mode**_, _**Diemia Mode**_, _**Nymph Mode**_, _**Faustus Mode**_)

Homura: _**Stealth Kill**_, _**Cover**_, and _**Ninjutsu**_(On-Coming)

Alucard: _**Hellfire**_, _**Soul Stealer**_, _**Summon Spirit**_, _**Tetra Spirit**_, _**Familiar Card**_, _**Sword Brother**_(With _**Sword Familiar**_), _**Transform**_(_**Wolf**_, _**Bat**_, and _**Mist**_)

Review:

Rozinamikaze:

Enggak…

Guest:

Dua-duanya, di Season 2 baru anaknya Naru.

OneeKyuuChan:

Pas make disguise(Penyamaran) bakal muncul dalam waktu dekat, kalo aslinya di akhir-akhir di battle special Ashura vs Indra.

Bahamut:

Sorry vroh, ane habis tersesat di jalan kehidupan.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Sebenarnya enggak mati, dia diselamatin sama seseorang. Tapi sifatnya reverse sama canon fic Dragon Nest: Origins ane. Kai di masa kini itu antagonist dan sangat benci sama Menma dan di masa depan dia protagonist.

EnterSandman:

Sebenarnya di fic ini, Sarada dah buka kekuatan Indra-nya terlebih dahulu… Tapi bukan _**Perfect Susanoo **_yang dipake Sasuke lawan _**Full Bijuu Mode **_punya Naruto di canon. Tapi baru tahap _**Perfect Susanoo **_kaya Madara aja.

Uzumakynurroni:

Sama aja kaya Naru, _**Gama Senjutsu**_… Tapi kalo digabungin sama chakra Ashura punya dia nanti bakal sinkron menjadi _**Ashura Senjutsu Mode**_.

Ero Azazel:

Aye, captain!

Ayub Pratama:

Ada, dan pas scene Issei mati karena Shalba Beelzebub dan tubuh lamanya hancur juga ada.

Hirumadevils:

Kalo begitu, sini aja ente yang buat. Bisa gak? Masih untung diupdate daripada di delete… Troublesome

Seneal:

Ane buat metodenya sama kaya Naru yang belajar di _**Mt Myoboku **_tanpa minyak.

Arinanasution:

Dia ketemu Sarada dalam waktu dekat tapi cuma brief dan juga dia enggak tahu identitas Sarada karena dia pake penyamaran. Tapi dia ngerasa aura Sarada agak familiar.


	23. Chapter 23: Two Shinobi Clash

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Harem, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 23: Two Shinobi Clash

-_**Khaos Brigade**_ _**Headquarter**_, _**DxD Dimension**_-

Di dalam markas dark organization yang bernama _**Khaos Brigade**_… Terdapatlah tempat penelitian yang ditujukan untuk Orochimaru yang merupakan salah satu _**Densetsu Sennin**_ terkenal di _**Elemental Nation **_selain Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Saat ini Orochimaru sedang melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berwarna mata onyx yang sedang berada di kasur di tempat penelitiannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu pun bangun dan Orochimaru pun menyeringai melihat kebangkitan subject-nya itu.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun…" Ucap Orochimaru pada gadis yang sudah sadar itu.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya gadis itu yang sudah duduk di kasurnya tapi dia masih memegang kepalanya yang masih pening saat ini, kemudian mata berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar dengan tajam "Siapa kau? Dan dimana diriku ini sebenarnya?"

Orochimaru pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya dan berkata "Jadi begini sifatmu pada penyelamatmu, nona muda…"

"Kau orang yang telah menyelamatkanku?" Tanya gadis itu yang warna matanya sudah kembali seperti semula dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bisa beritahukan dimana ini sebenarnya?"

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Orochimaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kau saat ini berada di tempat penelitianku. Aku menggunakan beberapa penelitianku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kematian dan itu berhasil."

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku tuan…"

"Orochimaru. Namaku Orochimaru." Potong Orochimaru, kemudian dia melihat gadis itu dengan intens dan dia pun melanjutkan "Jadi, nona… Apa ada yang kau ingat tentang dirimu bahkan namamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab gadis itu dengan nada sedih dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang diriku bahkan namaku sendiri."

'Bagus… Sepertinya segel yang aku pasang itu berhasil untuk membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat apapun bahkan nama dan orang tuanya sendiri.' Batin Orochimaru yang sudah menyeringai dengan kejam dan dia pun melanjutkan 'Aku bisa memanfaatkan ini…'

Gadis itu pun tidak menyadari seringai dari Orochimaru dan dia pun melihat Orochimaru dan berkata dengan nada berharap "Apakah kau tahu tentang aku tuan Orochimaru?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Orochimaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan memberikan nama baru serta hidup baru padamu. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja mau, tuan Orochimaru." Jawab gadis itu.

"Namamu saat ini adalah Hikari Kiritsugu…" Ucap Orochimaru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi senseimu. Apa kau mengerti Hikari?"

Gadis yang saat ini sudah bernama Hikari itu pun melihat Orochimaru dan dia pun berkata "Aku mengerti, Orochimaru-sensei."

-_**Human Fraction Headquarter**_, _**DxD Dimension**_-

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke dan Toneri serta Menma dan para peeragenya berkunjung ke markas fraksi manusia karena hari itu memang sekolah mereka sedang libur. Saat disana Menma dan para peeragenya pun terpukau saat melihat keindahan dan kemegahan dari markas fraksi manusia yang tidak kalah seperti markas fraksi malaikat di surga dan juga fraksi iblis di _**Underworld**_.

"Jadi ini tempat kalian bekerja, Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Toneri?" Tanya Alucard dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sungguh kagum…"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Alucard." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita masuk…"

Menma dan para peeragenya pun menggangguk dan mereka mengikuti Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Toneri masuk ke dalam. Saat di dalam… Menma pun melihat sebuah tempat penelitian yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh gadis kecil yang terlihat seperti bocah berumur 9 tahun tapi entah kenapa dia merasa mengenal gadis itu dan membuatnya berhenti dan menatap ruangan itu secara intens 'Dia seperti Iriana-sama… Apa dia adiknya? Tidak mungkin. Kata tou-chan, adiknya itu laki-laki.'

Haruka pun menepuk bahu Menma dan dia pun berkata dengan nada sebal "Kau kenapa Menma-kun, kenapa kau berhenti secara dan melihat seorang gadis seperti itu? Itu tidak sopan tahu."

"Maaf Haruka-chan." Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja aku merasa familiar dengan gadis itu tapi aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya dimana."

"Kau benar juga. Aku juga merasa kenal pada sosok gadis itu." Balas Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku merasa aku seperti melihat diri Iriana-sama pada gadis kecil itu."

"Hei, Haruka, Menma-kun, cepatlah! Naruto-sama ingin memperkenalkan kita pada Leon-sama." Teriak Rise dari kejauhan.

"Segera datang…" Balas mereka berdua yang langsung melesat untuk pergi ke tempat rombongan mereka.

Saat Menma dan Haruka pergi, gadis kecil itu pun melihat ke arah tempat yang tadi Menma gunakan untuk berhenti dan menatapnya dan dia pun membatin 'Aku seperti mendengar suara Menma-kun dan temannya yang bernama Haruka tadi. Apa dia tadi melihat _**Child Form **_milikku dan mengenaliku? Aku harap tidak.'

Menma dan Haruka pun berhasil mengejar rombongannya yang saat itu sudah di depan ruangan milik Leon yang merupakan pemimpin dari _**Human Fraction**_. Setelah meminta maaf pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Toneri serta rekan-rekannya, mereka pun masuk dan mereka menemui sosok yang dulu Menma dan para peeragenya kecuali Rise, Alucard, dan juga Yoko temui saat pertemuan antar 4 fraksi. Pria bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki rambut spiky yang berwarna hitam dan bermata biru yang saat ini sedang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna hitam bernama Leon Strife dan juga wanita cantik berambut pirang digerai dan bermata biru seperti suami dan juga kedua anaknya yang saat ini sedang memakai dress biru panjang yang bernama Lily Trina.

"Selamat datang, Naruto, Sasuke, Toneri…" Ucap Leon dan dia pun tersenyum saat melihat Alucard dan dia pun berkata "Dan sungguh kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan _**Dhampire **_terkuat keturunan langsung dari _**Lord Dracula**_, Alucard-dono."

"Aku juga sangat terhormat untuk bertemu dengan vessel dari _**Chaos Dragon **_yang berasal dari _**Forgotten Land of Legendia**_." Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengirimkanku si baka itu untuk membantuku dan juga kedua cucu buyutku untuk melawan ayahku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu dan juga si baka itu karena telah membantu putra angkatku di _**Castlevania **_beberapa minggu lalu." Balas Leon.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi ya, Menma-kun." Ucap Lily dengan nada yang manis pada uhm… Anak dari orang yang sudah dia anggap kakak atau calon kekasih putrinya karena Iriana sudah memberitahukan tentang ciumannya yang dia berikan saat Menma dan teman-temannya melawan Loki dan Fenrir.

"I-Iya, Lily-sama." Balas Menma dengan nada gugup, karena dia masih belum terbiasa dengan aura kecantikan yang dipancarkan dari Lily dan juga Iriana. Like mother, like daughter.

"Aku dengar dari Iriana-chan kalau sekarang kalian sudah bertambah dekat ya?" Tanya Lily pada Menma. Naruto pun menahan tawa saat Menma menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat glare mematikan dari Rise saat dia mendengar bahwa love life-nya bertambah dekat dengan love rival-nya meskipun Haruka yang sudah sejak awal menjadi kekasihnya hanya menatapnya dengan biasa.

"Ya. Kami berdua memang sudah bertambah dekat." Jawab Menma.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon jaga dia dengan baik mulai dari sekarang ya, OK Menma-kun?" Ucap Lily pada Menma dan membuat Leon menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena dia melihat seolah istrinya sudah sangat percaya pada Menma saat berbicara tentang Iriana.

"Aku akan berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk menjaga Iriana-sama, tidak… Maksudku, Iriana-chan." Jawab Menma dan kemudian dia mendesah saat Rise menatapnya dengan tajam saat dia mulai memanggil Iriana dengan suffiks-chan "Omong-omong, Lily-sama… Kalau boleh tahu apa Iriana-chan ada disini atau dia sedang berada di rumahnya saat ini?"

"Dia ada di laboratorium miliknya sendiri dan belum keluar dari tadi." Jawab Lily dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kau bisa mengecek keadaan dia disana kan?"

"Tunggu dulu…" Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku dalam perjalanan ke ruangan Leon-sama… Tadi aku melihat ruangan seperti laboratorium tapi aku tidak melihatnya tapi gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun disana."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Kenapa kau, Lily-sama dan Leon-sama tertawa seperti itu tou-chan?" Tanya Menma yang bingung kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba saja tertawa sendiri saat dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang gadis yang berada di laboratorium tadi. Kemudian dia dan Haruka tersentak dan mereka pun berkata secara bersamaan "Jangan bilang kalau gadis itu Iriana-chan?"

"Memang." Jawab Naruto

"Eh!"

"Serius?"

"Kok bisa?"

-With Menma-

Menma dan para peeragenya kecuali Yoko dan Alucard pun terkejut akan kabar itu dan bertanya secara terus-menerus pada Naruto, Lily dan Leon karena mereka masih belum percaya dengan kabar yang diberitahukan Naruto itu. Lily pun tersenyum manis pada mereka dan kemudian dia menjelaskan pada mereka "Begini… Iriana itu terlahir unik karena dia anak dari elf keturunan murni yaitu aku dan setengah elf dan setengah manusia yaitu Leon. Dan keunikan itu adalah dia bisa memanipulasi penampilannya sendiri sesuai keinginannya seperti dua dewi _**Olympian **_yang kutahu yang bernama Artemis dan Hestia. Tapi putriku hanya bisa berubah menjadi dua wujud, wujudnya saat berumur 9 tahun dan wujud aslinya yang saat ini berumur 16 tahun."

"Wow. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangka Iriana-chan bisa mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu."

"Kami juga sama." Balas para peerage Menma kecuali Alucard dan juga Yoko.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu aku pamit pergi ke lab milik Iriana-chan dulu tou-chan, Leon-sama, Lily-sama dan semuanya." Ucap Menma yang sudah keluar bersama dengan para peeragenya kecuali Yoko dan Alucard

Saat Alucard dan Yoko ingin menyusul Menma, Leon pun berkata pada mereka "Alucard-dono, Yoko-san… Bisa kau tinggal disini sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua. Ini masalah penting."

"Baiklah…" Balas Alucard, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mendengarkan."

Menma dan para peeragenya pun pergi ke laboratorium milik Iriana dan mereka melihat Iriana yang masih memakai _**Child Form**_ miliknya yang saat ini sedang beristirahat dan sedang memakan _**Cheesecake **_miliknya.

"Halo, Iriana-chan…" Ucap Menma dan Iriana yang mendengarnya pun terkejut dan dia pun menjatuhkan sendok teh yang dia pakai untuk memakan _**Cheesecake **_miliknya ke piringnya.

"Me-Menma-kun…" Ucap Iriana, kemudian dia berkata "Se-Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Berkunjung ke markas ayahku dan juga markas dari fraksiku yang baru." Jawab Menma dengan tersenyum kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga membawa teman-temanku."

"Ja-Jadi yang tadi melihatku itu benar-benar kau?" Tanya Iriana dengan nada panik.

"Iya, bersama Haruka juga." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kenapa Iriana-chan? Apa ada masalah."

"Aku malu kau melihatku dengan wujudku saat ini." Jawab Iriana, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biar aku perbaiki, _**Transform**_!"

Wujud Iriana pun kembali menjadi sosok gadis remaja berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda dengan jaket berwarna pink dengan celana jeans dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya "Ah… Begini lebih baik."

"Mau wujud kecilmu atau wujud aslimu sepertinya kau syal milikmu itu sudah menjadi cirri khas ya, Iriana-chan." Ucap Menma yang melihat Iriana selalu menggunakan syalnya sampai-sampai dia juga menggunakannya di kelas menurut yang dia dengar dari Issei dan Yuuto.

"Iya, kau benar Menma-sama." Balas Roxas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bahkan saat di kelasnya pun dia tidak melepas syalnya sama sekali…"

Wajah Iriana pun memerah dan dia pun berkata "Berhentilah menggodaku… Aku terus-terusan menggunakan syal karena syal yang aku pakai adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibu dan ayahku saat aku berusia 4 tahun."

"Oh begitu…" Ucap para peerage Menma, kemudian Edge pun berkata "Tapi kenapa kau sangat malu saat tahu kalau Menma-sama melihatmu sedang menggunakan _**Child Form**_ milikmu itu, Iriana-sama?"

"Itu karena orang yang kau sukai melihatmu menggunakan itu dan kau takut kalau dia akan berpikiran kalau kau itu anak kecil yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi seorang remaja padahal itu sebaliknya kan, onee-chan." Ucap seorang laki-laki berumur 13 tahun yang memakai jaket hitam ber-hoodie dan celana jeans.

Melihat itu, Iriana pun tersenyum saat melihat laki-laki itu dan dia pun langsung berlari dan memeluk laki-laki itu dan melihat itu Menma pun merasakan sedikit perasaan cemburu. Iriana pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Bagaimana misimu dengan kekasihmu, Levi?"

Menma pun terkejut saat mengetahui kalau ternyata pemuda yang tadi dipeluk Iriana ternyata adalah adik dari Iriana sendiri. Bagaimana Menma bisa tahu? Karena saat Seneca menjelaskan tentang Iriana, dia juga menjelaskan tentang Levi pada dia dan Haruka. Wajahnya pun memanas karena dia malu telah cemburu pada saudara dari orang yang dia cintai sendiri. Levi sendiri yang mendengarkan pertanyaan kakaknya yang terdengar absurd itu pun menaikkan alisnya dan menatap kakaknya dengan datar "Kekasih apanya? Keyla itu cuma teman, onee-chan. T-E-M-A-N…"

"Yah, teman tapi mesra." Sindir Iriana dan membuat anak kedua dari ketua _**Human Fraction **_itu memanas. Setelah itu, Iriana pun melihat Menma dan para peeragenya dan dia pun berkata "Oh ya, perkenalkan teman-teman. Dia adikku, namanya Levi Strife."

"Salam kenal Levi-sama." Sapa para peerage Menma kecuali Menma dan membuat Levi sedikit kesal karena dia tidak begitu menyukai formalitas.

-With Naruto-

Saat para generasi muda sedang bersenang-senang di laboratorium milik Iriana… Leon pun menatap semua orang disana dengan serius dan dia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka semua shock.

"Aku mendapatkan telepati dari _**Great Red**_…" Ucap Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Beberapa hari lalu ada orang yang berhasil menerobos _**Dimensional Gap**_."

"Kau bercanda kan Leon?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak ada yang mungkin bisa menerobos _**Dimensional Gap**_ dan mengalahkan _**Great Red**_. Maksudku… Dia adalah _**Ultimate Being **_di dunia ini selain _**Trihexa **_dan Ophis. Memangnya siapa yang gila disini untuk mengalahkan _**Great Red**_?"

"Aku tidak bilang, _**Great Red **_itu dikalahkan…" Balas Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia dikelabui. Orang yang menerobos _**Great Red **_itu melawannya menggunakan otak bukan otot. Saat orang itu datang… _**Great Red **_yang merasakan niat jahat darinya langsung menyerangnya, tapi sebelum dia dimakan hidup-hidup oleh _**Great Red**_… Orang itu bertukar tubuh. Tubuh lamanya termakan oleh _**Great Red **_dan dia menggunakan tubuh barunya untuk kabur."

"Ini mengingatkanku pada Orochimaru…" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menatap Sasuke dan berkata "Maksudmu apa Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru pernah melakukan trik yang sama saat dia mencoba mengeluarkan keempat _**Edo Tensei **_para _**Hokage **_terdahulu yang terperangkap dalam _**Shiki Fujin**_." Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat itu… Dia mengorbankan tubuh lamanya dan lalu dia berpindah ke tubuh _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang disimpan Obito di dalam tubuhku karena dia takut kalau aku akan berkhianat kepadanya."

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san…" Ucap Lily, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa itu Orochimaru? Apa aku dan Leon-kun juga mengenalnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian tidak mengenalnya karena dia berasal dari dimensi lain sama sepertiku, Sasuke dan Toneri. Disana Orochimaru adalah ilmuwan gila yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan dia berani bereksperimen dengan manusia untuk mengetes penemuannya. Sewaktu aku pergi dari dunia itu karena kematian orang yang kucintai dulu yang bernama Hinata… Dia menjadi baik dan membantu kita dalam perang waktu itu. Tapi aku dengar dari Sasuke, dia berubah menjadi jahat kembali dan pasti dia mengincarku dan juga Sasuke serta Toneri karena kekuatan mata mereka itu luar biasa."

"Dan pastinya saat ini dia mencari organisasi jahat yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk membuat tempat penelitian miliknya sendiri." Tambah Sasuke yang mengingat tabiat mantan senseinya itu dulu.

"Dan pilihan bagus untuknya adalah _**Khaos Brigade **_kan, Naruto, Sasuke?" Tanya Leon yang melihat kedua anak buahnya itu.

"Benar sekali." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Naruto, Sasuke… Aku tahu kau kenal orang bernama Orochimaru ini lebih dari siapapun." Ucap Leon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku harap kalian waspada dengan orang ini. Itu juga berlaku padamu, Toneri. Jika dia bisa mengelabui _**Great Red**_… Berarti kita harus waspada pada kepintaran yang dimiliki orang ini. Kalian mengerti kan?"

"Kami mengerti…" Jawab mereka bertiga.

-With Menma-

Menma dan para peeragenya serta Levi dan juga Iriana saat ini sedang beristirahat di tempat yang biasa dipakai Menma dan para peeragenya untuk berlatih sendiri jika tidak ada jadwal latihan dari Naruto, Sasuke atau Toneri. Menma dan Haruka yang sedang melihat Iriana duduk sendirian dengan adiknya pun menghampiri mereka dan berkata.

"Iriana-sama, Levi-sama… Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" Tanya Haruka pada kedua anak dari ketua fraksi manusia ini.

"Aku mau saja kalau gadis berambut auburn itu tidak menatap tajam kakakku setiap saat." Jawab Levi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seolah-olah dia tidak suka kalau onee-chanku berada disini."

Menma pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena dia tahu siapa yang Levi maksud 'Rise…'

"Levi!" Teriak Iriana yang memukul bahu adiknya itu dan membuatnya teriak kesakitan. Lalu dia pun berkata "Maafkan atas perkataan adikku ya, Menma-kun, Haruka-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Menma yang menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena perbuatan anggota peerageku."

"_**Katon**_: _**Gokakyuu no Jutsu**_!"

Menma yang melihat itu pun langsung mengeluarkan es dari tangannya dan berkata "_**Ice Wall**_!"

Booooooommmm

Bola api itu pun terhalang karena Menma sudah terlebih dahulu membuat dinding es untuk menahannya. Menma pun melihat Haruka, Levi serta Iriana dan dia pun berkata "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kami baik-baik saja Menma-kun / Menma-san." Jawab Haruka, Iriana dan Levi.

Menma pun membuat dinding es-nya mencair dan dia pun cukup terkejut saat melihat gadis berambut hitam berkacamata dan memakai jaket hitam berhoodie. Dia tahu kalau orang yang berada di dekatnya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, tapi dia bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan dimana teman-temanku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan teman-temanmu sudah aku buat tertidur dengan lelap." Jawab gadis itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau, Menma Uzumaki… Aku menginginkan darahmu."

"Huh…"

"Senseiku membutuhkan darahmu, darah reinkarnasi Ashura yang mengalir dalam dirimu." Ucap gadis itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Senseiku ingin sekali mengambil darah reinkarnasi Ashura itu dari ayahmu… Tapi karena ayahmu masih terlalu kuat untuknya jadi kau adalah opsi kedua baginya. Jadi menyerah saja dan serahkan darahmu padaku…"

"Hmm, kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Menma dengan nada menantang.

"Maka…" Ucap gadis itu, kemudian dia melesat dengan cepat dan dia pun berkata "Aku akan membunuhmu disini dan mengambil darahmu secara paksa, Uzumaki!"

Tapi sebelum dia mencapai Menma, dia pun harus mundur sedikit karena serangan api yang dilakukan oleh Haruka "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Menma-kun."

Levi pun juga sudah siap untuk bertarung dan dia mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam di tangannya. Gadis itu pun melihat Iriana dan dia pun berkata "Jadi kalian semua ingin melawanku. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, gadis cantik? Apa kau ingin melawanku juga?"

Iriana pun hanya terdiam, tapi kemudian Menma pun maju selangkah dan berkata "Levi, Haruka-chan, mundurlah… Biar aku yang melawannya."

"Kenapa kau ingin melawannya sendiri Menma-kun?" Tanya Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita bisa mengalahkan dia dengan cara melawannya bersama-sama."

"Karena aku yakin dia sama sepertiku…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia mengeluarkan kunai miliknya dan melanjutkan "Seorang _**Shinobi**_!"

"_**Katon**_: _**Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!"

"_**Suiton**_: _**Mizureppa**_!"

Booooommmmmmm

Melihat kedua jutsu itu tidak berhasil, Menma pun langsung menyerang secara close combat menggunakan kunainya… Tapi entah kenapa gadis ini selalu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah 'Tch… Hebat sekali dia bisa membaca seranganku seperti itu.'

Trannnkkk

Trannnkkk

Trannnkkk

Mereka pun terus tukar menukar serangan dan terlihat Menma sudah sedikit kelelahan karena serangannya selalu sia-sia sebab gadis ini bisa membaca seluruh pergerakannya. Gadis itu pun menatap Menma dengan tatapan remeh dan kemudian dia berkata "Sudah menyerah, Menma Uzumaki?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Keras kepala…" Ucap gadis itu dan kemudian mata gadis itu berubah bentuk dan warna dari mata berwarna onyx menjadi berwarna merah darah dengan 3 tomoe tanda mata _**Sharingan **_milik gadis ini telah aktif

'Mata itu…' Batin Menma, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mempunyai mata yang sama dengan mata milik Sasuke-ossan?"

"Aku tidak perlu menyebutkan namaku padamu seperti yang aku bilang padamu, Uzumaki." Jawab gadis itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil membuat kilatan petir di tangannya yang menimbulkan suara seperti kicauan burung dan itu mengingatkan Menma akan teknik _**Chidori **_milik Sasuke "Dan mata ini… Aku tidak tahu tapi aku sudah mempunyai ini setelah aku terbangun beberapa jam lalu. Kau masih terlalu lemah ternyata, Uzumaki. Kau tahu… Ini pertama kalinya aku bertarung setelah beberapa jam setelah aku sadar dan aku dilatih oleh senseiku hanya sebentar. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu kemenangan berada di tangan siapa kan?"

"Jangan meremehkanku nona…" Balas Menma yang sudah membuat _**Rasengan **_di tangannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak dipanggil _**Devil Shinobi **_tanpa sebuah alasan kau tahu."

"_**Rasengan**_!"

"_**Chidori**_!"

Booooooommmm

Dua insan berbeda gender itu pun terpental setelah dua jutsu mereka mengalami kontak. Menma berhasil ditahan oleh Haruka dan Iriana saat dia terpental dan gadis itu ditahan oleh seseorang berambut silver yang sudah sangat Menma kenal yaitu pamannya sendiri, Euclid Lucifuge.

"Euclid-sama, kenapa kau?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau membuatku repot kau tahu itu, Hikari?" Tanya Euclid dengan nada kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepat kita kembali. Gurumu itu sedang mencarimu saat ini."

"Baiklah." Balas gadis yang saat ini diketahui bernama Hikari itu. Setelah itu, Euclid pun melihat keponakannya itu dan dia pun berkata dengan nada kasar "Jadi kau masih hidup ternyata, _**Half**_-_**Blood**_? Padahal aku berharap kau mati di tangan Hikari meskipun pengalaman dia dalam bertarung masih sedikit."

"Oh, aku tidak akan mati secepat itu Euclid-san." Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan lalu juga berharap kau cepat mati dan tidak membuat ibuku sedih karena memikirkan adiknya yang idiot dan ingin membunuh keponakannya sendiri karena dia adalah seorang _**Half**_-_**Blood**_."

Mendengar itu Euclid pun menatap tajam Menma dan dia pun berkata sebelum pergi bersama Hikari yang pergi dengan menggunakan teknik teleportasinya "Kau akan membayar semua perkataanmu itu, Uzumaki."

Setelah dua orang itu pergi, Naruto dan Sasuke serta Toneri pun datang dan Naruto pun berkata "Menma… Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Tadi aku merasakan seseorang dengan tekanan chakra lumayan tinggi dan lalu aku menemukan teman-temanmu tergeletak di tanah."

"Tidak apa-apa tou-chan." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tadi melawan seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan chakra seperti kita berempat. Aku pikir dia adalah seorang _**Shinobi**_, bukan… _**Kunoichi **_tepatnya."

'Jadi yang menyerang Menma bukanlah Orochimaru?' Batin Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian melihat Menma dan berkata "Tapi siapa yang menyerangmu Menma."

"Dia gadis berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata." Jawab Menma dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan itu membuat Menma sedikit bingung, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau tidak salah… Namanya adalah Hikari."

'Pendeskripsiannya sama seperti Sarada tapi dia bukan Sarada. Bagaimana bisa?' Batin Sasuke.

"Dan Sasuke-ossan…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatap murid serta putra satu-satunya dari sahabatnya itu dengan serius.

"Dia mempunyai _**Sharingan**__." _Jawab Menma.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 23 is up…New character is added in story and I'm already change the title. Karena ane mau buat Menma jadi karakter utamanya meskipun scene-scene untuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Toneri masih akan tetap ada seperti battle Naruto vs _**Bijuu**_ dan juga di Arc kedua Seneca, adik Menma yang akan menjadi MC. So, masa Menma enggak jadi main character di seri utama dan jadi side character. Jika anda membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya dari fic ini pasti kalian semua tahu identitas Hikari Kiritsugu yang sebenarnya. BTW, pasti ada yang berpikiran begini… 'Kenapa Orochimaru mengincar DNA Ashura yang ada ditubuh Naruto dan Menma? Itu ada alasannya dan alasannya itu akan terkuat di late chapter.'. Dan ane udah ngasih tahu kalau Orochimaru enggak ngincer DNA Ashura yang ada di tubuh Naruto karena dia masih terlalu kuat buat Orochimaru walaupun Naruto baru punya chakra Shukaku dan Matatabi dan makanya itu dia memilih DNA Ashura milik Menma karena saat ini dia masih lebih lemah daripada Naruto karena dia enggak punya _**Bijuu **_sama sekali bahkan dia belum bisa _**Senjutsu **_dan _**Hiraishin**_. Dan juga mungkin chap kali ini sedikit extreme karena Hikari ini baru muncul tapi dia udah bisa bertarung sehebat itu… Alasannya adalah karena walaupun ingatannya hilang tapi tetap saja jutsu-jutsu yang dia miliki masih nyangkut di otaknya dan diberi sedikit latihan oleh Orochimaru pasti sudah bisa memicu Hikari untuk bertarung dengan baik saat melawan Menma barusan. Minta saran untuk teknik _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_milik Sarada dong. Dan kalau bisa berikan dua jutsu unik untuk _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_Sarada dan kegunaannya agar bisa membuka teknik _**Susanoo**_. Contoh: Kemampuan menghisap barang dari kejauhan dan menaruhnya di dimensi _**Kamui **_sama seperti Kakashi dan menghisap bagian tubuh dirinya sendiri ke dimensi _**Kamui **_dan membuat dirinya _**Invicible **_dan sulit dilawan yang dimiliki Obito membuka _**Susanoo **_di pertarungan Tim 7 melawan Kaguya atau _**Tsukuyomi **_dan _**Amaterasu **_milik Itachi membuatnya bisa membuka serta menggunakan kekuatan _**Susanoo**_

Review:

Shirokami Khudhory:

Flashback sama masa kini. Kalau dilihat dari kasusnya memang Seneca sama kaya Tinkerer di Dragon Nest. Tapi sebenarnya Iriana lah yang sama seperti Tinkerer karena dia bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi bocah berumur 9 tahun. Bedanya Tinkerer enggak bisa kembali ke wujud dewasanya tapi Iriana bisa.

Esya 27 BC: Karena judul kan? Padahal di canon juga sama loh… Judul Naruto Gaiden, tapi ceritanya tentang SasuSaku family bukan keluarganya si Naruto sendiri bahkan anggota klan Uzumaki yang keluar di manga itu cuma Boruto sama Naruto aja. Kalau tentang Sasuke kenapa titlenya bukan Sasuke Gaiden atau bla, bla, bla.

HollyLucifer:

Tapi tanpa dia Menma enggak bakal menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada Iriana.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Tentu saja. Kan harem utama dari Menma itu Haruka dan Iriana.

Up:

Ya, sekarang Menma jadi pemeran utamanya setelah ane mengganti titlenya. Lagipula Naruto itu udah cukup jadi hero, sekarang giliran penerusnya. Lihat itu Boruto: Naruto The Movie… Main characternya Boruto meskipun Sasuke sama Naruto masih masuk tapi mereka adalah support bagi Boruto untuk menjadi seorang hero seperti bapaknya.

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Iya. Kalau mau, bisa ane buat ulang lagi soalnya filenya dari chapter 1 sampe 18 masih ada di notebook.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Dia punya semua skill dia yang ada di PS2.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Iya. Soalnya Orochimaru sama Hikari itu tahu kalau mereka itu enggak bakal bisa ngalahin Naruto. DNA Indra di Sarada sebenarnya udah diambil tapi dia enggak sadar.


	24. Chapter 24

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Harem, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 24: Menma vs Raiser Part I

-_**Human Faction Headquarter**_-

Naruto, Sasuke dan Toneri pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar dari Menma itu… Sasuke yang merasa penyerang Menma itu pun mendesak Menma untuk memberitahu lebih banyak tentang gadis yang menyerangnya tadi tapi Naruto meminta Menma untuk menjelaskannya di kantor Leon saja. Jadi dia, Iriana, Levi, Haruka dan para peeragenya yang lain kecuali Alucard dan Yoko pun langsung pergi ke markas fraksi manusia. Saat sampai di dalam ruangan Leon… Leon pun yang melihat wajah mereka semua tegang pun berkata

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, kalian terlihat tegang?"

Menma pun mengambil nafas panjang dan dia pun melaanjutkan "Aku, Haruka-chan, Iriana-chan dan Levi baru saja diserang oleh seseorang Leon-sama."

"APAA!" Teriak Leon dan Lily saat mendengar perkataan dari Menma, kemudian Lily melihat dua anaknya itu dengan cemas dan dia pun berkata "Tapi kalian tidak apa-apa, Iriana-chan, Levi-kun?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa mama." Balas mereka berdua.

'Syukurlah…' Batin Leon dan Lily yang sudah mulai tenang, kemudian Leon menatap Naruto dan berkata "Tapi siapa yang menyerang putramu dan kedua anakku, Naruto? Apa itu Cao-Cao?"

"Sepertinya bukan karena orang yang menyerang Menma dan membuat para peerage Menma yang lain selain Haruka, Alucard dan Yoko dengan teknik ilusi itu adalah gadis yang seumuran dengan Menma." Jawab Naruto**.**

"Tapi kenapa dia menyerang kalian semua?" Tanya Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apakah kau dan peeragemu pernah bertemu dengan dia dan membuatnya marah, lalu dia balas dendam pada kalian?"

"Balas dendam gimana, Leon-sama. Ini saja adalah hari pertamaku dengan dia, benar kan Haruka-chan?" Jawab Menma dan Haruka pun menggangguk setuju akan perkataan Menma. Kemudian dia memegang dagunya dalam pose berpikir dan dia pun berkata "Tapi jujur, aku masih penasaran dengan dia."

"Apa maksudmu, Menma?" Tanya Naruto.

"Alasan dia menyerangku sebenarnya karena dia mengincarku dan ingin mengambil darahku." Jawab Menma.

"Memangnya kenapa dia menginginkan darahmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya dengar dia menginginkan darahku, karena aku memiliki darah yang sama dengan tou-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Darah reinkarnasi Ashura…"

"Dia bilang, kalau senseinya sebenarnya ingin mengambil darahmu karena darahmu lebih banyak mengandung potensial daripada darahku." Lanjut Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sayangnya, kau masih lebih kuat jika dibandingkan dengannya tou-chan. Jadi dia mengincar orang yang memiliki darah Ashura-jiji selain kau, yaitu aku."

"Tch, pasti sensei gadis itu adalah Orochimaru." Ucap Naruto yang mendecih serta menahan amarah saat tahu Orochimaru meminta muridnya untuk mengincar Menma karena dia juga mempunyai darah dan juga kekuatan dari Ashura Otsutsuki seperti Hashirama Senju dan dirinya.

"Tidak salah lagi…" Balas Sasuke dan dia pun mengepalkan tangannya karena entah kenapa dia yakin orang yang menyerang Menma adalah putrinya Sarada dan dia telah dicuci otaknya oleh Orochimaru 'Kalau benar orang yang menyerang Menma itu adalah Sarada… Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu Orochimaru karena telah membuat putriku menjadi seperti itu.'

"Tapi aku masih bingung…" Ucap Toneri dan membuat mata Naruto, Sasuke, Lily dan Leon menatapnya "Untuk apa si Orochimaru itu ingin mengambil darah Ashura yang ada di tubuh Menma? Apa dia akan membuat pasukan super human untuk melawan keempat fraksi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan dari orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu." Ucap Leon dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau yang dikatakan Toneri-san bisa menjadi kebenaran. Maka itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus menghentikannya dengan cara apapun sebelum itu terjadi."

"Heh, kalau hanya begitu berarti kita hanya perlu membuat Menma-sama bertarung dengan gadis itu dan dia mengambil darahnya kan? Itu mudah… Kami akan melindunginya dan mengalahkan gadis itu saat kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Edge yang sudah tersenyum arogan dan berpose ala Natsu saat dia tengah bersemangat "Benar kan, Roxas?"

"Hn…"

"Dasar bodoh…" Ucap Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada kesal "Kalian terlalu memudahkan sesuatu perkara. Kau bilang kau akan mengalahkannya saat kau bertemu lagi dengannya Edge? Pfffttt, kalian semua kecuali aku, Menma-kun, Alucards-san, dan Yoko-neesan itu dibuat pingsan dengan tatapan saja… Apa kalian lupa?"

"Oy! Kami belum siap saat itu tahu! Lagipula mana kami tahu kalau matanya itu bisa men-cast ilusi level tinggi.." Teriak semua peerage Menma yang dimaksud oleh Haruka dan itu membuat semua orang tertawa dan juga membuat situasi yang tadinya tegang menjadi ceria kembali.

"O-Oh ya, Leon-sama…"

"Ada apa Menma? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Besok aku ada pertandingan _**Rating Games **_dengan Raiser Phenex." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menatap Iriana yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena terus diperhatikan oleh Menma "Ja-Jadi… Bo-Bolehkah aku meminjam putrimu untuk ikut bersamaku dan para peerageku untuk menyaksikan pertarunganku dan Raiser."

Semua orang disana speechless saat mendengar permintaan Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya sambil membuang muka dari Iriana "Dan aku juga ingin memperkenalkan Iriana-chan pada keluargaku yang lain seperti kakekku dan nenekku. Lucius Gremory dan Venelana Gremory, bibiku Serena Gremory dan keponakanku Millicas Gremory."

Lily dan Leon pun tersenyum saat melihat rona merah yang bertengger di pipi Menma dan Iriana. Sedangkan Iriana yang mendengar itu pun jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia pun membatin 'Me-Menma-kun mengajakku ke salah satu acara penting dalam hidupnya? Dan dia juga ingin memperkenalkanku pada kakek, nenek, bibi, dan juga keponakannya. Aku jadi gugup dan jantungku berdebar kencang.'

"Tentu saja aku perbolehkan, tapi keselamatan dia adalah tanggung jawabmu Menma Uzumaki." Ucap Leon dan kemudian aura-nya menjadi hitam dan naik berkali-kali lipat dan membuat semua orang merinding akan energi kekuatan dari host _**Chaos Dragon **_itu "Jika terjadi apapun pada putriku maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Jangan macam-macam dengan _**Chaos Dragon**_, karena kekuatan naga itu tergantung emosiku. Jadi jika aku sangat marah, tidak ada yang akan bisa menolongmu termasuk ayahmu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti…"

"Hei, minna! Ayo kita pulang, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk besok." Ucap Menma dan para peerage Menma terutama Alucard pun menggangguk karena dia memang sangat suka tidur karena dia biasanya hanya tidur di peti mati tapi sekarang dia bisa tidur di kasur dan harus dia akui, tidur di kasur yang empuk memang menyenangkan.

Saat Menma dan para peeragenya sudah pergi, Iriana pun bicara pada ayahnya "Nah papa, aku dan Levi juga ingin pergi. Aku ingin mengunjungi Keyla, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya. Boleh kan papa, mama?"

"Tentu saja boleh Iriana-chan." Jawab Leon dan Lily.

Levi yang mendengar itu pun langsung menatap kakaknya dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Tunggu dulu… Onee-chan kan bilang kau ingin menemui Keyla, tapi kenapa kau ingin aku ikut juga? Aku tidak mau ikut, aku sudah kangen dengan kasurku. Lagipula kau kan tahu rumah Keyla disana? Jadi pergi saja sendiri!"

"Sudah, ikut saja denganku Levi. Apa susahnya sih kau temani aku ketemu dengan pacarmu itu baru kembali ke rumah. Kasurmu itu bisa menunggu soalnya kasur itu tidak mungkin akan meloncat keluar dari kamarmu." Balas Iriana yang memegang tangan Levi dan membawa dia dengan paksa.

"Sudah kubilang, Keyla itu bukan pacarku baka onee-chan!" Teriak Levi yang disertai ringisan saat dia ditarik dengan paksa oleh kakaknya.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan Naruto-kun…" Ucap Lily dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan oleh Leon.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami berencana untuk menjodohkan Iriana dengan Menma, kau dan istrimu tidak akan keberatan kan?"

"Huh…"

-_**Uzumaki Family House**_-

Setelah sampai dirumah, para peerage Menma kecuali Alucard yang kekuatannya sudah termasuk overpowered berlatih untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka akan melawan Raiser besok. Memang, Raiser itu sombong dan bahkan setelah dikalahkan secara memalukan oleh Issei yang merupakan iblis reinkarnasi serta _**Low**_-_**Class Devil**_ sifatnya masih saja belum berubah. Tapi kekuatan _**Immortality**_ miliknya tidak boleh dianggap remeh olehnya apalagi dia memutuskan untuk melawan Raiser sendiri nanti. Para peeragenya merespon ketidak setujuan atas rencana dari _**King **_mereka tapi dia bisa membujuk mereka satu persatu. Setelah latihan, dia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan dia sedang menunggu Haruka karena dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya dan itu penting karena itu bisa mengakibatkan kehancuran hubungan mereka jika ini terus dibiarkan. Masalah itu adalah rasa cintanya pada Iriana yang telah berkembang. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan rasa suka pada Iriana sejak pertemuan mereka pada rapat 4 fraksi yang diadakan di _**Kuoh Academy**_, tapi dia menutupinya dengan kekesalan dan kemarahan saat dia mengira bahwa Iriana adalah adiknya dari ibu yang lain. Dan perasaan itu kembali lagi saat dia dan Iriana sama-sama bersekolah di _**Kuoh Academy**_ dan puncaknya adalah saat Seneca memberitahu hubungan antara mereka berdua dan itu membuat dia memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Iriana setelah dia bertarung dengan Raiser tapi dia harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Haruka karena dia adalah kekasihnya dan juga perempuan selain keluarganya yang memberikan cinta kepadanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…"

Orang yang ternyata adalah Haruka itu pun mendekat ke arah Menma dan dia pun berkata "Jadi Menma-kun… Apa yang membuatmu ingin bicara padaku malam-malam begini?"

"Ini tentang Iriana-chan." Balas Menma dan itu membuat Haruka menatapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Iriana-sama?" Tanya Haruka.

"Aku mencintai Iriana-chan, Haruka-chan." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memang, perasaan ini seharusnya tidak ada karena aku sudah mempunyai kau. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaanku pada gadis yang mulai aku sukai saat aku bertemu padanya pertama kali di rapat 4 fraksi yang lalu tapi aku sembunyikan karena aku kecewa dan berpikiran dia adalah adik kandungku dari wanita lain. Dan ditambah setelah kami sekolah di tempat yang sama dan mendengar cerita dari Seneca-chan, aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Iriana-sama setelah kita bertarung dengan Raiser…"

"Lalu hubunganku dengan ini apa? Kau bisa melakukannya sehabis pertarungan kita sendiri tapi kenapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku?" Tanya Haruka sedingin mungkin pada Menma.

Gleekkk

Menma pun meneguk ludahnya saat dia mendengar nada sedingin es dari Haruka "Aku ingin meminta izin darimu karena kau adalah gadis pertama selain keluargaku sendiri yang memberikanku cinta dan juga kau adalah kekasihku, karena itulah aku meminta izinmu Haruka-chan. Tapi kalau kau jijik atau benci padaku karena tindakanku ini, kau bisa meninggalkanku kalau kau mau. Dan aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi _**Stray Devil**_ karena aku bukanlah lagi seorang iblis, aku hanyalah half-blood devil yang menjadi anggota fraksi manusia."

Jduaaakkk

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sekeras itu, Haruka-chan? Sakit tahu…" Ucap Menma dengan nada cemberut tapi dia dibuat terkejut saat Haruka memukul-mukul perutnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Berhenti mengeluh dasar baka. Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu…" Ucap Haruka yang memukul-mukul perut Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku mau, aku sudah meninggalkanmu semenjak Seneca-chan bilang padamu kalau kau menikahi Rise dan See-chan juga kau bodoh. Tapi aku tidak, kenapa? Karena aku sudah sangat mencintaimu Menma-kun."

"Gomen, Haruka-chan…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Haruka yang telah memeluk Menma dengan erat dan pelukannya itu dibalas oleh Menma "Aku saat ini tidak peduli lagi kalau kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Rise, See-chan dan juga Iriana-sama. Yang penting adalah… Rasa cintamu padaku tidak pernah berubah dan juga kau berlaku adil pada kami semua, Menma-kun."

"Tentu saja." Ucap Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan berlaku adil pada kalian dan aku akan mencintai kalian semua. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi pada Iriana-chan di masa depan."

Brukkkk

"Haruka-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Menma pada Haruka yang tiba-tba melepaskan pelukannya dari Menma dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh di atas kasurnya tapi yang membuat Menma bertambah panik adalah Haruka yang telah membuka semua bajunya dan membuatnya telanjang bulat di hadapan Menma.

"Ara, aku hanya iri saja. Masa aku sebagai kekasih pertama serta istri pertamamu di masa depan malah kalah dari Iriana-sama yang kehilangan keperawanannya pertama kali denganmu dan mempunyai anak pertama darimu lagi." Ucap Haruka dengan senyum sensual tapi mematikan "Jadi kau boleh menyatakan cinta pada Iriana-sama besok tapi hari ini… Kau adalah milikku Menma Uzumaki khukhukhu."

'Sial! Sifat S Haruka-chan mulai kumat… Aku harus pergi dari sini, ASAP!' Batin Menma tapi dia tidak jadi kabur saat melihat summon milik Haruka yang selalu membuatnya menderita dikeluarkan oleh Haruka 'Sial! Dia memanggil _**Ifrit**_… Aku tamat, aku tamat!'

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, Menma-kun. Atau aku akan membuat _**Ifrit **_membakar penismu itu sampai hilang tidak berbekas." Ucap Haruka yang mulai menindih tubuh Menma yang masih memakai bajunya.

"Hai…" Balas Menma yang ketakutan, tentu saja dia takut. Siapa juga yang tidak takut jika ada seseorang yang mengancam akan menghilangkan alat kebanggaannya sebagai pria 'Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Seneca-chan! Save me…!'

.

-**Keesokan harinya**-

.

Menma terbangun di pagi harinya dan dia cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Haruka yang masih tertidur dengan dirinya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut saja. Dia sebenarnya senang karena dia melakukan ini pertama kali dengan salah satu orang yang dia cintai tapi yang membuat dia kesal adalah… Haruka yang mendominasinya bukan dia yang mendominasinya, dan itu membuat harga dirinya sebagai pria jantan terinjak-injak dan it's not so cool. Kemudian dia melihat wajah damai Haruka yang sedang tertidur dan dia pun menyeringai dengan kejam.

'Lihat saja pembalasanku Haruka-chan. Lain kali aku yang akan mendominasimu khukhukhu…' Batin Menma dan pintu kamarnya pun terbuka dan ternyata itu adalah ibunya Grayfia dan adiknya Seneca 'Shit...'

Grayfia yang melihat itu pun menutup mata putrinya dan dia pun menatap putra sulungnya itu yang selalu berhasil membuat Sirzech dan Naruto ketakutan "Menma Uzumaki… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HARUKA-CHAN!"

'Tamatlah aku…' Batin Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Sial, sepertinya memang kemarin adalah hari sialku. Minato-jiji, Kushina-baba, sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian ke _**Pure Lands**_.'

Kemudian Menma pun dihajar sampai babak belur oleh ibunya karena telah melakukan hal yang kau-tahu-apa-yang-aku-maksud-itu dan membuat para peeragenya kecuali Haruka yang juga sudah ikut bersama dengan Menma menatapnya dengan bingung saat mereka bertiga kecuali kecuali Seneca yang ditaruh dikamarnya karena dia pingsan saat melihat kakaknya dan kakak iparnya di masa depan tidur tanpa menggunakan busana.

"Grayfia-chan, apa yang terjadi pada anak kita?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran bagaimana bisa anaknya itu bisa babak belur padahal saat bertarung dengan ninja yang ingin membunuhnya, keadaannya tidak seperti ini.

"Kaa-chan menghajarku sambil babak belur tou-chan." Jawab Menma dan membuat Grayfia menatapnya dengan tajam "Kau sendiri tou-chan?"

"Aku sparring dengan Sasuke dan Toneri. Well, mereka lebih kuat dari yang kuperkirakan jadi ya begini hasilnya." Jawab Naruto dan itu adalah kebohongan. Sebenarnya luka yang dialami Naruto adalah akibat dari pertarungannya melawan _**Bijuu **_ekor 3 dan 4, Sanbi dan juga Son Goku.

"Apa yang membuatmu memukuli anak kita sambil babak belur Grayfia-chan?"

Grayfia pun mengambil nafas panjang dan dia pun berkata "Menma-kun… Berhubungan badan dengan Haruka-chan kemarin malam."

"Apa!"

"Serius?"

"Kau sudah besar nak…"

"Woooh! Kerja bagus Menma, kau sudah dewasa sekarang…" Ucap Naruto dengan memberikan cengiran pada Menma dan itu membuat wajah Menma memerah

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Grayfia dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada kesal "Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu? Anak kita dan Haruka-chan masih 16 tahun. Itu masih terlalu muda!"

"Kaa-chan, jangan salahkan aku terus…" Ucap Menma dan kemudian dia menunjuk Haruka dan berkata dengan nada kesal "Kalau sifat S miliknya tidak kumat dan dia memperkosaku, semua itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Jadi kau diperkosa oleh perempuan Menma? Mana harga dirimu sebagai pria?" Tanya Gene dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seharusnya kau yang memperkosanya dan kau juga yang mendominasinya bukan dia yang memperkosamu dan dia yang mendominasimu. Ugh, kau sangatlah tidak keren."

"Urusai Gene!" Balas Gene dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau diperkosa dan kau berniat kabur tapi kau diancam bahwa alat kebanggaanmu itu dibakar sampai tidak berbekas, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku cari aman saja tolol!"

Gleeekkk

Semua pria disitu bahkan Alucard pun memegang anu miliknya saat mendengar perkataan Menma. Dan Haruka yang sedang duduk di sebelah Menma pun berkata "Aww, jangan bicara begitu Menma-kun. Lagipula kau juga menikmatinya bukan, apalagi dari cara kau meremas-remas payudaraku. Itu sangat sensual dan erotis dan juga kau juga menghisap kelentitku dan menela cairanku dan bilang… So sweet."

"Gyaaahhh! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak terjadi, kau bisa membuat banyak orang salah paham Haruka-baka!"

"Fufufufu…"

"Hei penyihir sadis, lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu…" Ucap Rise yang kesal saat melihat senyum mengejek yang terus dia berikan padanya "Lain kali, Menma-kun adalah milikku…"

'Tidak kau juga Rise, hidupku semakin rumit. Kami-sama bantu hambamu ini, ittai!' Batin Menma yang kepalanya sakit karena mengucapkan kata taboo dan frustasi.

"Jangan terus-terusan bermimpi, mantan primadona." Ucap Haruka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu tidak baik untuk otakmu yang kecil itu…"

"Hey!"

"Dasar baka-onna!"

"Yandere!"

"Baka!"

"Hentai!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

'Ugh, kenapa kedua panggilan khas itu disebutkan…' Batin Naruto dan dia pun merinding saat melihat istrinya sudah dilapisi oleh aura hitam yang cukup pekat.

"Diam! Semua diam! Atau aku akan buat kalian semua menjadi patung es dan akan aku jual ke _**E**_-_**Bay**_." Ucap Grayfia yang sudah marah sekali pada tingkah absurd dari anak, suaminya, dan peerage anaknya itu.

"H-Hai Grayfia / Grayfia-sama / kaa-chan…"

"Oh ya, Grayfia-chan… Seneca-chan dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia aku taruh di kamar karena dia pingsan saat melihat perbuatan Menma dan Haruka-chan." Jawab Grayfia sambil mendeathglare Menma dan Haruka.

"Hehehe…"

-_**Strife Family Mansion**_-

Setelah kejadian absurd dan menggelitik terjadi di kediaman Naruto dan Grayfia… Menma pun pergi ke mansion milik keluarga Strife bersama dengan para peeragenya untukmenjemput Iriana. Saat mereka sampai di mansion itu, mereka pun kagum karena mansion itu begitu indah dan besar karena mansion itu ditempati oleh banyak orang seperti Leon, Lily, Iriana, Levi, Ryuta, Lyla, Ryla, serta Ryla dan Kain. Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar mansion milik Leon, seorang wanita berambut merah scarlet panjang pun mendatangi mereka.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah, aku maksudku kami ingin bertemu dengan Iriana-chan." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa dia ada?"

"Oh, kau ingin bertemu keponakanku ya?" Tanya wanita itu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Menma dan kemudian dia berteriak "Iriana-chan! Cepatlah… Pacarmu sudah datang ini."

Wajah Menma pun memerah karena perkataan dari wanita itu tapi Iriana yang sudah keluar pun berkata pada bibinya "Bibi Lena, Menma-kun bukan pacarku…"

'Cantiknya…' Batin Menma yang melihat penampilannya yang benar-benar baru. Dia memang masih menggunakan scarf miliknya seperti biasa, tapi rambutnya sudah digerai dan rambut berombaknya itu membuat mirip dengan ibunya, dia juga memakai dress berwarna pink dan juga sepatu high heels berwarna merah. Dia juga membawa tas gemblok yang menempel di belakang tubuhnya. Haruka dan Rise iri pada penampilan gadis yang akan menjadi rivalnya itu tapi mereka bisa mewajari hal itu karena sudah sepantasnya Iriana akan secantik ini soalnya ibunya yang sudah sudah 30 tahun lebih saja masih terlihat seperti ABG berumur 17 tahun.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa masih ada yang kurang?"

"Tidak, kau sudah sempurna Iriana-sama." Jawab para peerage Menma kecuali Alucard dan Yoko.

"Menma-kun, kau tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Iriana pada Menma yang masih diam seperti patung dari tadi.

"Mungkin otak dia overload karena melihat kecantikanmu Iriana-sama." Jawab Edge dan itu membuat wajah Iriana memerah.

Twittccchh

"Sialan kau Edge, ayo kita pergi…" Ucap Menma yang telah memegang tangan Iriana dan mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

-_**Underworld**_-

Menma kemudian muncul di Lilith, tempat di adakannya _**Rating Games**_ bersama dengan semua anggota peeragenya dan Iriana. Kemudian Rias dan para peeragenya pun menghampiri mereka dan Yuuto Kiba wajahnya memerah saat dia melihat Iriana tapi kemudian dia langsung menatap benci Menma saat melihat tangan Iriana bertautan dengan tangan Menma. Sedangkan dengan Issei, dia pun menatap Iriana dengan tatapan mesumnya dan membuat Menma jengkel.

"Woh! Iriana-san… Kau cantik sekali hari ini." Ucap Issei dan itu membuat wajah Iriana sedikit memerah dan Menma yang mendengar itu pun menepuk pundak Issei dan berbisik

"Neh, Issei… Kalau kau menggoda Iriana-chan sekali lagi aku bersumpah akan meminta Haruka-chan membuat sihir _**Holy **_dan menyerangmu dengan itu."

"Hai…" Balas Issei yang ketakutan, kemudian dia membatin 'Hii, dia memang seram kalau sedang marah.'

"Hooh… Jadi kau sudah datang half-blood." Ucap Raiser yang sudah datang bersamaan dengan para peeragenya.

"Ternyata kau bulu ayam, aku padahal berharap bertemu dengan Sairaorg bukan bulu ayam sombong yang bisa saja dijadikan kemoceng sepertimu." Balas Menma dan itu membuat Raiser jengkel saat melihat peerage Rias termasuk Issei yang telah mengalahkannya ikut mentertawakannya

Raiser yang melihat Iriana pun menghentikan amarahnya pada Menma dan dia pun mendekatinya "Well, lihat siapa yang kita dapat disini. Kau half-blood sama seperti makhluk busuk dihadapanku tapi kau cantik. Well, kau bisa aku jadikan budak seksku nanti khukhukhu…"

Semua orang pun kesal saat Raiser berkata seperti itu pada Iriana. Yuuto yang melihat Raiser berkata seperti itu pada gadis yang dia sukai pun berniat menyerangnya tapi Menma sudah menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan kunai bermata tiga yang mengingatkan Rias pada kunai teleportasi kakaknya yang bisa dihindari oleh Raiser "Apa yang kau lakukan itu Uzumaki? Serangan payah seperti itu kau sebut serangan…"

Baru saja selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia dan para peeragenya dibuat terkejut oleh Menma yang muncul dengan sangat cepat di belakang Raiser dan dia pun menjatuhkan tubuh Raiser dengan cara memegang lehernya dan dia pun membanting tubuh Raiser ke bawah tanah. Rias yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan dia pun membatin 'Itu tidak mungkin… Dia sudah menguasai _**Hiraishin**_.'

'Cepat sekali…'

'Dia sudah menguasainya…'

'Menma-kun…'

Para peerage Raiser yang melihat _**King**_-nya diperlakukan seperti itu berniat memberikan Menma pelajaran tapi mereka tidak bergerak seolah tubuh mereka membeku "Jangan lakukan itu nona, aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian. Aku bisa membekukan seluruh jenis air dan darah termasuk sebagai air karena itu disebutkan 90% zat ditubuh seseorang dipenuhi oleh air. Kalian masih beruntung, aku hanya membekukan kaki kalian saja. Bagaimana jika jantung kalian yang aku bekukan… Kalian pasti sudah mati saat ini."

Menma kemudian bangkit dan menjauh dari tubuh Raiser dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku tunggu kau di area pertandingan, Raiser Phenex. Dan hadapi aku dengan serius, karena jika kau tidak serius… Aku bisa saja tidak sengaja membunuhmu atas apa yang kau katakan pada Iriana-chan. Ayo semuanya, kita pergi…"

"Sialan…" Ucap Raiser yang sudah bangkit dan dibantu berdiri oleh para peeragenya yang sudah bisa bergerak kembali "Akan aku balas perbuatanmu kali ini Uzumaki dan aku akan membuat gadis cantik itu menjadi milikku dan terus-terusan meneriakkan namaku saat aku bercinta dengannya, khukhukhu."

-To Be Continued-

Flamer:

Jelek, lu bisa bikin fic memangnya. Ngakak gue sama model flamer kaya gini, absurd.

Arif:

Tentu aja.

Michaelgabriel455:

Menma juga kekuatannya belum keluar semua, tentu aja belum seimbang.


	25. Chapter 25

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei x Harem, Uzumaki Menma x Harem, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard x Yoko Belnades

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 25: Menma vs Raiser Part 2

-_**Underworld**_-

Menma dan para peeragenya saat ini sedang bersiap-siap menjalani _**Rating Games**_ melawan Raiser Phenex. Dia murka saat mendengar Raiser berbicara kotor tentang Iriana dan mengepalkan tangannya bahkan sebagian tempatnya berdiri sudah membeku tapi ada sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan itu bukanlah Haruka atau Rise tapi Iriana.

"Aku tahu kau kesal tentang apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi, Menma-kun. Tapi simpan itu di pertarungan, OK." Ucap Iriana yang tersenyum manis pada Menma dan membuat amarah Menma pada Raiser turun perlahan-lahan.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Iriana-chan." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia melihat para peeragenya dan berkata "Ayo kita menangkan pertarungan ini, minna. Aku tidak bisa kalah disini jika aku ingin melawan Sairaorg dan aku juga tidak ingin Iriana-chan melihatku kalah dengan orang seperti itu."

Mereka pun menuju ke arena pertempuran dan melihat ibunya yang berperang menjadi referee dari pertarungan ini dan juga Raiser dengan para peeragenya kecuali Ravel yang menatap Menma dan peeragenya dengan tatapan remeh. Menma mengabaikan pandangan mereka dan menatap ibunya dan berkata "Kaa-chan, bisa aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu…" Jawab Grayfia dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Apa yang kau ingin minta Menma-kun?"

"Hmm, bisakah kalau aku meminta perubahan setting tempat _**Rating Games **_antara aku dan Raiser." Jawab Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku, setting tempat _**Rating Games **_biasanya berlokasi di _**Kuoh Academy **_atau seputaran kota _**Kuoh**_. Aku ingin perubahan dan aku juga ingin tantangan…"

"Apa kau ada ide untuk permintaanmu ini Menma?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Oho, tentu saja ada kaa-chan…" Jawab Menma yang menyeringai evil dan membuat sang ibu dan peeragenya geleng-geleng kepala serta membuat Raiser dan para peeragenya berkeringat dingin "Haruka-chan… Bisa aku minta tolong padamu."

"Tentu, Menma-kun…" Jawab Haruka yang langsung menggunakan _**Illusion Magic **_miliknya dan membuat arena pertarungan mereka sama seperti dengan area pertarungan antara aliansi shinobi dan juga Obito dan Madara yang terjadi dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Raiser dan para peeragenya beserta para iblis yang melihat pertarungan Menma dan Raiser.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ayahku, Naruto Uzumaki dan pamanku yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha bersama teman-temannya melawan dua orang villain di dalam suatu perang." Jawab Menma dan itu membuat Grayfia terkejut karena dia juga mengetahui tentang Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dari Naruto "Dan tantangannya adalah ini…"

Haruka kemudian membuat 10 yang bentuknya sama seperti _**Shiro Zetsu**_ "Bukan hanya kami berdua yang bertarung tapi 10 orang ini juga. 10 orang ini adalah makhluk spesial yang bisa berubah menjadi siapa saja yang dilihatnya, jadi berhati-hatilah karena kalian bisa menyerang satu sama lain jika kalian tidak bisa membedakan rekan kalian sendiri dengan mereka."

Mendengar itu, tubuh Raiser pun diselimuti api berwarna kemerahan dan dia pun menunjuk Menma dengan tatapan tajam "Sialan kau, Uzumaki! Apa maksudmu kau melakukan ini? Apa kau takut melawanku sampai kau menggunakan cara ini…"

"Takut, kau bilang. Hah, untuk apa aku takut dengan bocah arogan dan sombong sepertimu." Jawab Menma dengan tenang tapi dia bisa melihat Raiser sudah mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Menma di tempat "Bahkan kau yang sombong pun kalah dengan Issei padahal Issei saat itu masih belum bisa menguasai _**Balance Breaker **_miliknya tidak seperti sekarang. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah tantangan supaya _**Rating Games **_kita semakin menarik. Kalau Sairaorg ada di posisimu, pasti dia akan meminta tantangan yang menarik bukan sepertimu yang hanya bisa mengeluh saja seperti banci seperti saat kau mengeluh pada Lucifer-sama saat dia mengusulkan pertarungan ulang antara kau dan Issei. Dengar para penduduk _**Underworld**_! Apakah aku salah jika aku hanya memberikan tantangan pada _**Rating Games **_ini?"

Para penduduk pun terdiam karena mereka menyetujui tantangan seperti ini ada dalam _**Rating Games **_karena menurut mereka sejauh ini _**Rating Games **_sangat membosankan "Jadi sudah diputuskan, dalam _**Rating Games **_aku melawan Raiser… Akan terdapat tantangan dan oh jangan khawatir, masih ada tantangan lain yang sudah aku dan Haruka siapkan."

Mendengar itu Raiser dan para peeragenya pun menatap Menma dan para peeragenya dengan benci dan bersumpah untuk mengalahkan mereka bahkan Raiser bersumpah untuk menghancurkan Menma dihadapan Iriana dan dia pun akan mengambil Iriana dari Menma. Pertandingan pun dimulai saat Naruto, Toneri, dan Sasuke datang dan duduk di tempat Rias dan para peeragenya juga Iriana menonton pertarungan dari Menma melawan Raiser. Dan bahkan Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke dan Rossweisse saling berggenggaman tangan tapi dia tidak berniat memberitahu mereka berdua agar mereka berdua tidak malu karena dia lihat mereka berdua tidak sadar atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

Para peerage Menma dan Raiser mulai berpencar dan mencari posisi yang baik untuk menyerang. Alucard, Nell, dan Homura pun bergerak untuk mencari musuh dan kemudian dia melihat Edge yang berlari ke arah mereka dan Nell kemudian menghampiri Edge dan berkata "Kau sedang apa disini Edge-kun, bukannya Menma-sama sudah memberikan kordinasi tempat untukmu?"

"Maaf, Nell-chan. Menma-sama bilang ada perubahan rencana." Jawab Edge dan dia pun melanjutkan "Makanya aku diperintahkan oleh Menma-sama untuk menemui kalian."

Nell dan Homura pun percaya pada rekan mereka tapi tidak dengan Alucard. Saat dia melihat pergerakan mencurigakan dari Edge, dia pun mengeluarkan pedang _**Crissaegrim **_miliknya dan menebas Edge sampai setengah badannya putus 'Maaf, tapi kau itu palsu jadi kau harus musnah…'

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Homura dan juga Nell yang melihat Alucard menyerang teman dan juga orang yang dia cintai.

"Lihatlah…" Balas Alucard yang menunjuk tubuh Edge yang kemudian berubah menjadi _**Shiro Zetsu**_.

"Itu…"

"Ya, dia itu palsu. Jadi aku menyerangnya." Ucap Alucard dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Daripada dia menyerang kalian berdua yang lengah dan Menma akan kehilangan 2 pionnya."

[**1 **_**Shiro Zetsu **_**telah musnah**]

"Kenapa bisa ada _**Shiro Zetsu**_ disitu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu tantangan yang dibuat Menma melalui bantuan Haruka-chan, onii-sama." Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia menggunakan setting tempat tanah yang kau dan Sasuke-san pakai saat perang yang terjadi di dunia kalian dan dia juga mengeluarkan 10 sosok bernama _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang katanya bisa berubah menjadi siapapun."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau setting tempat yang Menma pakai itu adalah area peperangan aku dan Sasuke melawan Obito dan Madara." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia pun melihat Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Rossweisse dan berkata "Benar kan, Sasuke?"

"Kau benar, Naruto…" Jawab Sasuke.

"Oy, Sasuke… Bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu pada Rossweisse-san." Ucap Toneri dengan nada jahil dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku jadi iri loh..."

Mendengar perkataan Toneri, Sasuke pun melihat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Rossweisse dengan erat dan dia pun melepaskannya dan berkata dengan wajah yang sudah mulai memerah "Apa yang tanganku lakukan disana!"

'Dari tadi dia tidak sadar kalau dia menggenggam tangan Rossweisse-san.' Batin Naruto, Toneri, Rias, dan juga para peeragenya kecuali Rossweise yang sweatdrop pada Sasuke sedangkan Rossweisse hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya supaya tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya yang telah memerah hebat.

Bagi para iblis lain yang mengetahui tentang _**Crissaegrim**_ pun bergetar dan mereka pun membatin 'Bukannya _**Crissaegrim **_adalah pedang dari dhampire terkuat, Alucard yang merupakan putra langsung _**Dracula**_?'

'Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan pedang tersebut?'

'Seperti yang diharapkan dari peerage putra pahlawan _**Underworld **_dan juga mantan _**Strongest Queen**_.'

Setelah Alucard menghabisi Edge palsu yang ternyata adalah adalah salah satu _**Shiro Zetsu**_, mereka pun dihadang oleh 3 pawn milik Raiser yaitu Mira, Ni, Li yang berkata "Menyerahlah! Karena _**King **_kalian pasti akan kalah dihadapan Raiser-sama."

[**Sacred Gear**: **Mana Sword**!]

"_**Diemia**_!" Ucap Nell yang sudah mengeluarkan tombak raksasa dan membuat Mira, Ni, Li terkejut. Kemudian dia menatap Li dengan serius dan berkata "Lock on, _**Mind Eye**_!

"Lucu kalian bicara seperti itu." Ucap Homura yang mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena _**King **_kalian itu yang lemah dan akan kalah dari Menma-sama karena kesombongan dan kearoganannya itu. Buktinya dia kalah dari Issei-san yang masih lemah dan belum bisa menggunakan _**Balance Breaker **_dengan sempurna. Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan _**King**_-ku yang saat ini kekuatannya telah menyamai Issei-san yang sudah bisa menggunakan _**Balance Breaker **_dengan sempurna atau _**Hakuryuukou**_?"

Swuuuusssshhhh

Jleeeebbbb

"Jawabannya adalah tidak, gomenasai." Lanjut Edge yang telah muncul di belakang Mira dan menusuknya dengan cepat dan membuat dia dikeluarkan dari arena.

[**1 **_**Pawn **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

'Cepat sekali!' Batin Ni dan Li yang panik saat melihat satu kawannya telah dikalahkan dengan cepat.

"_**Sword Familiar**_" Ucap Alucard yang telah mengeluarkan kartu dari ketiadaan melalui tangannya dan kartu itu berubah menjadi pedang kecil berwarna hijau, kemudian dia melihat Ni dan berkata "Kalahkan dia…"

Pedang itu langsung melesat ke arah Ni yang langsung menghindar dan membuatnya selamat dari _**Sword Familiar **_milik Alucard 'Fiuuh, hampir saja…'

Jleebbbbb

"Ohok…"

Ni pun memuntahkan darah saat _**Sword Familiar **_milik Alucard menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang, dia pun meneteskan air mata dan melihat saudari kembarnya 'Gomenasai, Li…'

[**1 **_**Pawn **_**Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

"Kurang ajar kalian! Beraninya kalian melakukan ini pada saudari kembarku!" Teriak Li yang sudah bergerak untuk menyerang mereka bertiga tapi Nell sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu dan menendang dagunya dan membuat dia terlempar di udara.

Nell kemudian mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kuat dan mengarahkan tombaknya dan dia pun berkata "_**Booster Rocket**_!"

Tombak besar Nell pun mengeluarkan api seperti roket dan Nell meloncat dan tombak itu pun mengenai Li dan menyeretnya ke udara dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan "Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!"

Setelah Li terseret-seret ke udara karena tekanan tombak dari Nell, dia pun terlempar ke samping dan jatuh dengan keras ke bawah. Melihat musuhnya telah jatuh ke bawah, dia pun mendarat dengan cantik ke tanah dan melihat Li "Kau bertarung untuk membalas kekalahan saudari kembarmu oleh rekanku, aku bisa hargai itu. Tapi aku juga bertarung demi _**King**_-ku yang selalu dihina-hina oleh _**King**_-mu yang brengsek itu."

[**1 **_**Pawn **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

"Mereka sangat hebat…" Ucap Issei yang melihat pertarungan 3 peerage Raiser melawan Alucard, Nell, dan Homura.

"Aku setuju Issei-kun. Pawn miliknya yang bernama Homura itu sangat cepat, apalagi _**Knight **_miliknya yang bernama Roxas dan Edge itu." Balas Yuuto, kemudian dia melihat Iriana yang tatapannya sedang menuju kepada Menma dan itu membuat dia cemburu 'Tch, apa sih sebenarnya yang dia punya sedangkan aku tidak? Dia itu playboy sama seperti Issei-kun tapi dia menghina Issei-kun. Cuih, aku yang setia ini lebih baik untukmu Iriana-chan.'

'Sepertinya kebencian Yuuto pada Menma karena persaingan cinta mereka terhadap Iriana-san lebih buruk daripada dendamnya pada _**Excalibur **_dulu.' Batin Rias sedangkan Issei yang melihat rekannya itu juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama atas apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya sekaligus _**King**_-nya itu

Roxas, _**Knight **_dari Menma saat ini sedang bertarung melawan Karlamine yang merupakan _**Knight **_dari Raiser. Pedang milik Karlamine beradu dengan _**Keyblade **_awal dari Roxas, _**Kingdom Chain**_. Saat melihat pedang Roxas, Karlamine pun meremehkannya dan mengira pedang itu hanyalah mainan anak-anak tapi setelah durability pedang itu sangat kuat bahkan bisa menahan pedang pedang miliknya dengan mudah. Saat mereka bertarung, muncul seekor monster berukuran besar dari bawah tanah yang mempunyai 10 ekor.

'Monster apa itu?'

'Monster itu mempunyai sepuluh ekor. Sepertinya dia lebih kuat daripada _**Kyuubi **_di _**Kyoto**_.'

"Naruto, apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah _**Juubi**_. Lebih tepatnya wujud awalnya…"

"Apa itu _**Juubi**_, Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei.

"Itu adalah monster terkuat di dimensi tempatku dulu." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan juga dia adalah salah satu musuh yang harus aku dan Sasuke hadapi dalam perang. Dan kami tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya."

'Sekuat apa monster itu sampai-sampai Naruto-san / onii-sama serta Sasuke-san tidak bisa mengalahkan dia.' Batin Rias dan para peeragenya.

Melihat monster itu, Roxas dan Karlamine pun menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan Roxas pun berkata dengan kesal "Oy, Menma-sama, Haruka… Tantangan yang kalian lakukan ini sudah terlalu berlebihan."

"_**Bijuudama**_!"

'Itu serangan terkuat yang dilakukan Naruto-dono/ Naruto-kun/ Naruto saat _**Civil War **_di _**Underworld **_terjadi.'

'Tapi kenapa bentuknya berbeda. Tidak bulat seperti milik Naruto.'

'Sial, jika aku tetap disini aku bisa tamat…' Batin Roxas dan kemudian dia melesat ke arah Karlamine dengan kecepatan tinggi, Karlamine yang melihat itu pun menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan Roxas jika kalau Roxas berniat menyerangnya tapi dia malah melompat dan kemudian menggunakan pedang Karlamine sebagai pijakan "_**High Jump**_! _**Double Jump**_! _**Glide**_!"

Roxas pun berselancar di udara dengan menggunakan teknik _**Glide**_ dan dia pun menggunakan _**Glide Boost **_untuk mempercepat teknik _**Glide **_miliknya supaya dia bisa menjauh dari teknik _**Bijuudama **_yang dilesatkan oleh _**Juubi**_. Sedangkan dengan Karlamine, dia hanya bisa menatap horror _**Bijuudama **_yang dilesatkan oleh _**Juubi **_dan hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya 'Sial….'

Boooooooommmmm

[**1 **_**Knight **_**Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

Karlamine pun dikeluarkan dari arena setelah terkena _**Bijuudama **_dari _**Juubi**_, sedangkan dengan Roxas yang sedang melakukan _**Glide **_pun terlempar jauh dan terjatuh ke tanah 'Sial! Walaupun aku tidak terkena jurus itu tapi area ledaknya sangat luas.'

Roxas kemudian melihat _**Pawn **_dari Raiser yang bernama Burent melesat dengan kecepatan seorang _**Knight**_ karena dia sudah berpromosi menjadi seorang _**Knight**_. Roxas yang melihat itu pun mengeluarkan dua _**Keyblade **_terkuatnya, _**Oathkeeper **_dan _**Oblivion**_ "_**Drive Form**_! _**Valor**_!"

Tubuh dia pun bercahaya dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, jaket hitam Roxas pun berubah warna menjadi merah dengan corak api. Saat melihat itu seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, bermata violet dan memakai kacamata yang memakai dress berwarna hitam pun menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir 'Roxas-kun…'

Kemudian Roxas bergerak dengan cepat dan menyerang Burent secara bertubi-tubi dan dia pun berkata "_**Brave Shot**_!"

Duaaaaarrrrrr

Burent terlempar karena serangan Roxas tapi dia belum menyerah dan kembali menyerang Roxas, melihat itu Roxas kembali melesat ke arah Burent dan melakukan serangan combo padanya dan kemudian dia melakukan finisher "_**Sonic Strike**_!"

Jrassssshhhh

"Uhuk…"

[**1 **_**Pawn **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

'Hmm, sepertinya sudah selesai…' Batin Roxas dan kemudian dia membatin 'Dan sepertinya tubuhku sudah bertambah kuat untuk menggunakan _**Valor **_atau _**Wisdom Form**_ tapi aku masih bisa sekarat atau mati jika aku menggunakan _**Wisdom **_, _**Fatal**_, atau _**Final Form**_.'

"Roxas… Ada 3 orang musuh yang mengarah ke arah mu." Ucap Rise yang menggunakan teknik telepatinya.

3 _**Pawn **_dari Raiser yang bernama Ile, Nel, dan juga Marion langsung muncul dari arah yang berlawanan. Roxas yang melihat itu pun mendecih dan kemudian dia berkata "_**Drive Form**_! _**Wisdom**_!"

Jaket merah Roxas berganti warna menjadi biru dan dua _**Keyblade **_di tangannya menghilang dan berubah menjadi _**Gunblade**_ milik Roxas yang bernama _**Piercing Halo**_. Kemudian mata miliknya tiba-tiba menajam dan dia pun berkata "_**Lock**_-_**On**_! _**Blizzaga**_!"

Roxas pun menembak mereka bertiga dengan cepat dengan magic yang dia keluarkan dari _**Gunblade **_miliknya dan tubuh mereka pun membeku. Melihat itu, _**Gunblade **_milik Roxas pun bercahaya dan dia pun berkata "_**Wisdom Shot**_!"

Doorrr

Doorrr

Doorrr

"Uhuk…" Ucap mereka bertiga yang tubuh mereka tertembus peluru berwarna biru dari _**Gunblade **_milik Roxas yang menembus es yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan membuat e situ meleleh dan juga menembus tubuh mereka serta membuat mereka jatuh tergeletak di tanah dan dikirimkan keluar dari arena.

[3 _**Pawn **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga…" Ucap Roxas yang sudah terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk dan menonaktifkan _**Drive Form **_miliknya, tapi dia tidak sadar bahwa _**Juubi **_sudah menggunakan tangannya untuk menindih tubuh Roxas.

"Roxas-kun!"

"Awas!"

"Di atas kepalamu!"

Roxas pun melihat ke atas kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat tangan _**Juubi **_yang sudah akan menghancurkan tubuhnya tapi Gene muncul dan men-uppercut tangan itu dan membuatnya terpental ke sampingnya dengan tangannya yang bercahaya. Setelah itu, dia pun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Roxas dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Roxas?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Roxas yang sudah berdiri berkat bantuan Gene, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Gene."

"Sama-sama Roxas." Balas Gene, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita cari Haruka atau pergi ke tempat Rise agar kau berada di dalam jangkauan _**Healing **_dan _**Relaxing Wave **_miliknya."

"Baiklah…"

Di tempat lain, dua orang berwajah dan berpenampilan sama pun bertarung yang satu adalah _**Pawn **_dari Raiser yang bernama Shuriya sedangkan yang satu lagi _**Shiro Zetsu**_ yang mencopy penampilannya. Mereka berdua bertarung secara seimbang apalagi ternyata _**Shiro Zetsu **_tidak hanya meniru wajah dan juga penampilan Shuriya saja tapi juga kekuatan dan kemampuannya. Setelah itu, _**Rook **_dari Raiser yang bernama Xuelan pun muncul dan Shuriya yang asli pun berkata.

"Xuelan, ayo bantu aku menyerang dia." Ucap Shuriya pada Xuelan.

Xuelan yang mendengar itu menggangguk tapi dia terhenti saat mendengar ucapan _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang berubah menjadi Shuriya "Jangan mau dikelabui olehnya, Xuelan. Dia itu palsu, dia itu pria putih yang bisa menyamar menjadi siapapun itu."

"Jangan bohong kau!" Teriak Shuriya kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau yang palsu, bukan aku!"

Xuelan pun bingung untuk menentukan mana Shuriya dan asli dan mana Shuriya yang palsu jadi dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang hanya bisa diketahui rekan-rekannya atau dengan kata lain para peerage Raiser yang lain tapi Shuriya palsu selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Xuelan dengan benar sebelum Shuriya sempat menjawab. Merasa puas, Xuelan pun menggunakan kekuatan rook-nya dan dia pun langsung menyerang Shuriya yang asli dengan cepat "Maaf, tapi kau adalah Shuriya yang palsu… Jadi aku harus mengalahkanmu."

Buuuuaaaakkkk

Bllllaaaaaarrrrr

"Xuelan!"

[**1 **_**Pawn **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

'A-Apaaa?' Batin Xuelan yang kaget dan dia pun melihat Shuriya yang dia anggap palsu pun berubah menjadi _**Shiro Zetsu**_ yang sudah memberikan seringainya.

"**Sekarang giliranmu**, **khukhukhu**…"

"Arrrrrrggggghhhhhh!"

[1 _**Rook **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

Setelah _**Shiro Zetsu **_itu berhasil membuat Xuelan dikeluarkan dari arena, dia pun melihat Edge dan dia pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata "**Uhuhuhuhu**, **mangsa baru khukhukhu**…"

_**Shiro Zetsu**_ pun menyerang Edge dengan cara yang sama dengan saat dia melumpuhkan Xuelan, yaitu memunculkan kayu tajam dari bawah tanah dan menusuk korbannya dengan itu tapi Edge berhasil menghindar dan cincin yang berada di tangannya bersinar.

[**Sacred Gear**: **Mana Blade**]

"_**Jiptus**_!" Ucap Edge yang outfitnya berubah menjadi baju hitam tanpa kerah dengan gauntlet besi di kedua tangannya dan juga sebuah kapak berukuran besar muncul dari ketiadaan "_**Ark Coffin**_!"

Sebuah peti mati pun terbentuk dari bawah tanah dan langsung mengurung _**Shiro Zetsu **_itu, kemudian Edge yang melihat itu pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan untuk menemui teman-temannya "_**Crazed Burial**_!"

Duuuuuuaaaaarrr

[**1 **_**Shiro Zetsu **_**telah musnah**]

'Dia hebat…'

'Mengerikan!'

Raiser pun geram karena dua peeragenya kalah hanya karena _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang dimunculkan Haruka sebagai tantangan pertandingannya dan juga Menma. Kemudian dia melihat _**Queen**_-nya, Yubelluna dan berkata "Yubelluna… Kalahkan _**Queen **_Menma yang bernama Haruka itu, makhluk-makhluk aneh serta monster itu adalah tekniknya. Kalau dia kalah pasti mereka semua juga akan menghilang."

"Hai, Raiser-sama…" Balas Yubelluna dan kemudian dia menggunakan sayapnya dan terbang untuk mencari Haruka dan mengalahkannya.

Setelah kepergian Yubelluna, Menma pun datang dan tanah yang dia pijak pun berubah menjadi es "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Raiser."

"Akhirnya kau datang juga half-blood." Ucap Raiser yang sudah mengeluarkan api di kedua tangannya dan kemudian dia pun menyeringai "Mari kita bertarung dan aku akan mengambil half-blood cantik itu darimu dan melakukan itu tepat di matamu."

Pandangan Menma pun mengeras saat mendengar perkataan Raiser dan Naruto yang mendengar itu pun melihat Iriana dan berkata "Jangan bilang kalau yang dia maksud itu adalah Iriana-sama?"

"Ya, itu benar onii-sama." Jawab Rias.

Issei yang sudah pernah mengalahkan Raiser pun mendecih dan kemudian dia berkata "Dasar bocah yakitori sialan itu… Sudah kukalahkan dulu tapi sifatnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku harap Menma membunuhnya disini… Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya."

Asia yang melihat beberapa lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning keemasan pun berkata "Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah lingkaran sihir cahaya yang dimiliki oleh Yoko, _**Bishop **_dari Menma." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Rias dan para peeragenya serta para iblis yang mendengar perkataan Naruto itu shock apalagi saat mendengar bahwa iblis bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya tanpa melukai tubuh bagian luar dan dalamnya.(AN: Ehem, kalian merupakan Haruka yang juga bisa mengeluarkan sihir _**White Magic**_, _**Holy**_.)

"_**Ray of the Heavenly Light**_!"

[1 _**Rook**_, 1 _**Bishop**_, **dan juga 1 **_**Knight **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

[8 _**Shiro Zetsu **_**telah musnah**]

"Sugoi!" Teriak Rias dan para peeragenya yang kagum karena Yoko bisa mengalahkan semua anggota peerage Raiser kecuali Raiser dan Yubelluna yang bisa menghindar sebelum mereka terkena laser cahaya yang muncul dari atas langit itu.

Sedangkan dengan Yoko sendiri, tubuh dia pun oleng dan dia pun membatin 'Maaf, Adrian-kun… Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Menggunakan teknik itu setelah aku berubah menjadi iblis membuat tubuhku sakit saat energi cahaya mengalir di dalam tubuhku.'

Brrruuuuukkkkk

[1 _**Bishop **_**dari Menma Uzumaki telah gugur**]

'Yoko…' Batin Alucard saat mendengar keturunan dari menantunya, Sypha Belnades sudah kalah dalam _**Rating Games**_.

'Yoko-nee…' Batin Haruka yang sedih saat mendengar sosok yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi

Boooooooommmm

Ledakkan pun terjadi di tempat Haruka berpijak, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dan dia pun menatap tajam pelaku penyerangannya "Yubelluna…"

"Haruka…" Ucap Yubelluna dan kemudian dia menatap datar Haruka dan berkata "Menyerahlah… _**King**_-mu itu tidak akan bisa melawan Raiser-sama, dia itu hanyalah _**Half**_-_**Blood **_jadi tidak akan mungkin dia bisa menang melawan seorang _**Pure**_-_**Blood**_ seperti Raiser-sama."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Menma-kun, Yubelluna." Balas Haruka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah seseorang _**Shinobi **_seperti Naruto-sama yang bisa menggunakan chakra sepertinya, Sasuke-sensei dan Toneri-sensei dan juga dia bisa menggunakan sihir es seperti Grayfia-sama dan Leviathan-sama. Harusnya _**King**_-mu itu yang menyerah, dia tidak akan bisa melawan seorang _**Shinobi **_dan juga putra pahlawan _**Underworld **_dan mantan _**Strongest Queen**_ juga murid dari Leviathan-sama. No offence."

"Sepertinya mulutmu itu memang harus kuledakkan dengan bom milkku, _**Magus Queen**_." Ucap Yubelluna yang marah saat Haruka menjelek-jelekkan _**King**_-nya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, _**Bomb Queen**_." Balas Haruka yang sudah mengeluarkan 6 lingkaran sihir di depan tubuhnya "Lagipula jika kau berhasil melakukannya, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menghilangkan setting tempat dan tantangan dari Menma-kun dan aku yang berupa monster berekor sepuluh itu**. **Karena aku sudah mensetting itu agar latar tempat dan monster itu akan menghilang setelah salah satu di antara _**King**_-mu atau Menma-kun kalah."

-Menma vs Raiser-

Raiser membuat bola api berukuran besar dan dengan mudah Menma membekukannya tapi bukannya takut Raiser malah mengganggap remeh Menma dan bilang apinya akan melelehkan es dari Menma. Saat melihat es-nya tidak meleleh oleh apinya, Raiser pun panik dan dia pun berkata.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kenapa api dariku yang merupakan _**Pure**_-_**Blood **_sepertiku tidak bisa melelehkan es dari _**Half**_-_**Blood**_ sepertimu?"

"Jangan pikir api darimu akan bisa melelehkan es dariku yang merupakan anak dari Grayfia Lucifuge dan juga murid dari Serafall Leviathan-sama yang sama-sama expert dalam penggunaan elemen es, teme!" Balas Menma yang menghancurkan api Raiser yang telah dia bekukan dengan mudah, setelah itu Menma pun menjentikkan kedua jarinya dan kaki Raiser pun membeku dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

'Sialan kau Uzumaki!' Batin Raiser yang menyalurkan api ke es yang membekukan kakinya tapi nihil.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu atas apa yang telah kau katakan pada Iriana-chan, teme!" Teriak Menma yang telah membuat pedang dari es yang dia beri nama _**Cold Excalibur**_.

-Haruka vs Yubelluna-

Sama seperti Menma dan Raiser, Haruka dan Yubelluna juga sama-sama bertarung dengan sangat sengit. Sihir elemental Haruka melawan sihir ledakan milik Yubelluna pun terus beradu dan membuat mereka sama-sama terluka. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, mereka pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan kemudian dia merasakan aura penyembuhan dari Rise.

"_**Healing Wave**_! / _**Relaxing Wave**_!"

'Terima kasih Rise, ini sangat membantu…' Ucap Haruka lewat telepati.

'Sama-sama Haruka, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan ini karena aku hanya bisa sedikit menyembuhkanmu dan memulihkan stamina-mu…' Balas Rise dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Lakukan sesuatu, Haruka. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kalah jika kau membiarkannya.'

Haruka pun melihat Yubelluna akan mengeluarkan _**Phoenix Tears **_untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sama seperti saat dia melawan Akeno Himejima yang dulu berhadapan saat Raiser menjalankan _**Rating Games **_melawan Rias "_**Black Panther**_!"

Seekor macam berwarna hitam pun langsung menyerang Yubelluna dan mengambil botol _**Phoenix Tears**_ yang berada di tangannya. Setelah berhasil mengambil botol _**Phenex Tears **_itu, macan hitam itu pun menggigit botol itu dengan taringnya yang sangat tajam sampai botol itu pecah dan membuat Yubelluna berteriak "Tidak!"

Macan hitam itu kemudian menghilang dan ternyata Nell yang memanggil macan hitam itu pun berteriak pada Haruka "Lakukan sekarang, Haruka! _**Life Convert**_!"

"Nell!" Teriak Haruka saat luka dia sembuh sepenuhnya tapi tubuh Nell malah dihilangkan dari arena karena jurus yang dipakai Nell adalah teknik suicide yang bisa memulihkan energi seseorang dengan bayaran energinya sendiri

[**1 **_**Pawn **_**dari Menma Uzumaki** **telah gugur**]

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini Yubelluna…" Ucap Haruka yang sudah mengeluarkan12 lingkaran sihir berkekuatan besar dan dia pun berkata "_**Aries**_! _**Leo**_! _**Saggitarius**_! _**Taurus**_! _**Virgo**_! _**Capricorn**_! _**Gemini**_! _**Libra**_! _**Aquarius**_! _**Cancer**_! _**Scorpio**_! _**Pisces**_! Aku panggil kau, _**Zodiark**_!"

Sebuah makhluk bertangan hijau, bermuka tengkorak dan bertubuh merah yang muncul dari ketiadaan dan melayang-layang di udara(AN: Esper terkuat di Final Fantasy 12) pun melihat Haruka dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa anda memanggilku, ojou-sama? Bukannya kekuatan sihirmu belum sanggup untuk memanggilku untuk durasi yang lama."

"Maka daripada itu, bisakah kau kalahkan dia dengan cepat _**Zodiark**_?" Tanya Haruka yang menunjuk Yubelluna dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Akan segera hamba lakukan, ojou-sama." Jawab _**Zodiark**_ dan kemudian dia pun berkata "_**Final Eclipse**_!"

_**Zodiark **_pun membuka gerbang berukuran besar dan kemudian gerbang itu memunculkan 12 orang yang langsung menyerang _**Yubelluna**_ dengan bertubi-tubi.(AN: Yang mau tahu siapa saja 12 sosok yang ane maksud, coba aja search 12 _**Celestial Spirit **_di _**Fairy Tail **_yang menjadi jahat karena _**Eclipse Gate**_.)

"Nguhh…"

"_**Zodiark Blade**_!" Teriak _**Zodiark **_yang memunculkan pedang berukuran besar dan dia pun langsung mengarahkannya ke arah Yubelluna

Duuuuuuaaaaarrrr

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

[_**Queen **_**dari Raiser Phenex telah gugur**]

'Sepertinya ini adalah batasanku…' Batin Haruka yang sudah di tinggalkan oleh _**Zodiark **_dan dia pun pingsan dan tubuhnya menghantam permukaan tanah

[_**Queen **_**dari Menma Uzumaki telah gugur**]

Mendengar itu, Raiser yang sudah lolos pun langsung menggencarkan serangannya pada Menma sedangkan Menma agak frustasi saat melihat Raiser selalu beregenerasi saat dia terkena serangan dari Menma. Dia ingin memakai cara seperti Issei saat Issei mengalahkan Raiser tapi itu tidak mungkin karena tubuhnya tidak seperti Issei yang waktu itu mengorbankan tangannya kepada _**Ddraig **_sehingga dia bisa menggunakan air suci di tangan kirinya.

Menma pun melihat _**Juubi **_yang sudah akan menembakkan _**Bijuudama **_itu dan dia pun membatin 'Jika aku bisa membuat Raiser terkena serangan itu, pasti Raiser akan bisa dikalahkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?'

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan dia pun berkata pada Rise sambil menahan serangan Menma "Rise, bisa kau hubungkan aku pada Roxas?"

"Tentu, Menma-kun." Jawab Rise.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Roxas pun merespon dan membuat Menma berkata "Roxas, apa kau menaruh kunai _**Hiraishin **_milikku di dekat replika _**Juubi **_itu?"

"Ya, aku melakukannya tapi tidak disengaja." Jawab Roxas, kemudian dia berkata "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Menma dan kemudian dia berkata "_**Hiraishin**_!"

Naruto tidak terkejut saat melihat itu karena dia sudah tahu kalau Menma sudah berhasil menguasai _**Hiraishin**_ sedangkan dengan Raiser, dia pun marah saat melihat Menma tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan dia pun berkata "Sialan kau Menma! Main kabur saja sebagai pengecut!"

Saat melihat Menma muncul di dekat _**Juubi **_dan mengambil kunai _**Hiraishin**_-nya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Toneri bersama dengan Rias dan para peeragenya dan para iblis yang melihat itu pun terkejut dan mereka pun membatin 'Apa yang dia rencanakan?'

"Menma! Pergi dari sana!" Teriak Rias yang melihat sifat nekat keponakannya. Grayfia yang bertindak sebagai referee dari pertarungan itu pun menatap putranya dengan cemas tapi dia bisa menahannya saat menatap tatapan suaminya yang memberikan tatapan penuh harap dan kepercayaan pada anak mereka berdua.

"Menma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Iriana yang sudah meneteskan air mata "Cepat pergi dari sana! Kau bisa terluka, nanti…"

"Tenang saja, Rias-basan, Iriana-chan, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa." Balas Menma yang sudah memegang kunai-nya yang sudah dia arahkan ke moncong _**Juubi **_yang akan menembakkan _**Bijuudama**_.

"_**Bijuudama**_!"

"Menma! / Menma-kun! / Menma-sama!"

"Menghindar!"

"_**Jikukkan Kekkai**_!" Ucap Menma dan tiba-tiba saja _**Bijuudama **_dari _**Juubi **_itu diserap oleh kunai itu.

"Kemana menghilangnya benda penghancur itu?" Tanya Roxas yang sudah datang bersama dengan Alucard, Gene, Edge dan Homura serta Rise.

Booooooommmmmm

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Teriak Raiser yang tiba-tiba terlempar oleh ledakan _**Bijuudama **_yang diteleportkan ke kunai miliknya yang dia taruh ke arah Raiser dan membuat dia terluka parah dan luka itu beregenerasi dengan lambat."

"Ini adalah checkmate, Raiser." Ucap Menma yang membuat dua _**Rasenshuriken **_di tangannya dan dia pun melemparkannya ke arah Raiser "_**Hyouton**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_! _**Hyouton**_: _**Dai Rasenringu**_!"

[**Raiser Phenex tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi**, **pemenangnya adalah Menma Uzumaki**]

"Yatta! Kita menang, minna!" Teriak Menma dan dia pun dipeluk oleh semua anggota peeragenya kecuali Haruka, Yoko, dan juga Nell "Tapi sayang Haruka-chan, Yoko-san dan Nell tidak bisa merayakan kemenangan kita."

"Setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha keras." Balas Edge, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau besok kita membeli hadiah untuk mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Ide bagus itu…" Balas Menma, Homura, Roxas, dan Rise.

"Menma-kun!" Teriak Iriana yang berlari ke arah Menma

"Iriana-chan!" Balas Menma yang sudah merenggangkan tangannya karena mengira Iriana akan memeluknya tapi ternyata dia salah

Plaaaakkkk

"Awwww…" Ucap Menma yang memegang pipinya yang terdapat cap tangan berwarna merah dari Iriana yang sudah menamparnya dengan keras "Kenapa kau menamparku sih, sakit tahu…"

"Biarin…" Balas Iriana yang cemberut dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagian sih kau membuat aku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

"Gomen…"

"Jangan membuat diriku khawatir lagi, Menma-kun." Ucap Iriana dan dia pun memeluk Menma dengan erat dan Menma pun membalas pelukan Iriana dan mengelus-ngelus rambut kuning keemasan dari Iriana, membuat banyak orang tersenyum tapi tidak dengan Seekvaira, Rise, dan Yuuto yang terlihat cemburu.

"Aku mengerti…" Balas Menma dan kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan Iriana dan berkata "Iriana-chan, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

'Jangan bilang kalau dia akan…'

"Hal apa yang ingin kau katakan, Menma-kun?" Tanya Iriana.

"Aku mencintaimu Iriana-chan." Jawab Menma dan itu membuat Iriana terkejut bahkan semua anggota peeragenya dan juga peerage Rias kecuali Rias terkejut "Aku mencintaimu sejak aku bertemu denganmu di rapat antara 4 fraksi waktu itu tapi entah kenapa kebencian mengendalikan diriku saat aku mengira bahwa kau adalah anak dari ayahku dari perempuan lain dan aku membenci diriku untuk itu serta aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku padamu ini. Tapi setelah kita bersekolah di kelas yang sama dan kita menjadi semakin dekat, perasaan ini muncul kembali. Aku tahu aku sudah punya Haruka-chan dan aku sama brengseknya dengan Issei tapi kumohon berikan aku kesempatan, Iriana-chan. Izinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu dan menjadi orang yang mencintaimu. Kalau kau menolakku, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu."

Cup

Menma pun shock saat bibir Iriana mencium bibirnya dan itu membuat Seekvaira dan Rise cemburu bahkan membuat Yuuto marah besar terhadap Menma. Iriana pun melepaskan ciumannya dan dia pun berkata "Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Menma-kun. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sudah punya Haruka-chan atau siapapun. Asal kau mempunyai perasaan cinta yang sama sepertimu, aku tidak akan masalah. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Menma-kun."

Cup

Mereka berdua pun berciuman kembali dan bisa dilihat kalau Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Grayfia. Ada yang senang dan juga ada yang cemburu dengan kejadian itu… Yuuto yang melihat itu pun hatinya hancur dan dia pun pergi dengan kesal, Rias yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kau mau kemana Yuuto?"

"Pulang…" Jawab Yuuto dengan dingin.

'Yuuto-senpai…'

'Pasti dia sedang patah hati saat ini, aku harap dia bisa membantunya.' Batin Issei.

Rias yang melihat itu pun meremas roknya dan berkata 'Kumohon jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, Yuuto. Aku tidak ingin kau yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri akan bertikai dengan keponakanku sendiri.'

-To Be Continued-

Akumaahapaatuuh:

Ini cerita next generation of Naruto jadi ceritanya pasti tentang Menma dan kawan-kawannya, Naruto hanyalah pemeran pendukung karakter utama kaya di Boruto the Movie.

Guest:

Bisa tapi namanya _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_.

Black Berandal:

Kalo flame kagak jelas mulu ya bikin gatel juga lah ini tangan bro.

Seneal:

Iya, di akhir. Abis kalah sama Menma.

IzumiReina:

Enggak tahu nasib Yuuto gimana tapi pokoknya di chapter-chapter depan Yuuto bakal bertikai mulu sama Menma apalagi Menma udah pacaran sama Iriana.


	26. Chapter 26: Assault in Kyoto Part I

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Menma Uzumaki x Haruka Suzumiya(OC), Iriana Liliana Strife(OC) x Rise Kujikawa x Seekvaira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei Hyoudou x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Koneko Toujou x Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou x Ravel Phenex, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard/Genya Arikado x Yoko Belnades

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 26: Assault of Kyoto Part I

-_**Uzumaki Residence**_, _**Japan**_-

Menma Uzumaki saat ini sedang bersiap-siap setelah bangun dan membersihkan diri. Dia berterima kasih pada para maou karena hubungannya dan Iriana tidak berakhir seperti hubungan dengan counterpartnya di masa depan dengan counterpart Iriana yang telah menjadi pacarnya. Dia dan para peeragenya serta murid yang lain saat ini akan melakukan perjalanan ke _**Kyoto**_ dan itu membuatnya senang karena dia bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Iriana dan juga Haruka. Kemudian kamar-nya pun terbuka dan terlihatlah Haruka yang sudah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan dia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah siap Menma-kun?" Tanya Haruka.

"Tentu saja sudah…" Jawab Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Haruka-chan. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kalau maksudmu tentang pertandingan kita kemarin, aku baik-baik saja kok." Balas Haruka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menggunakan _**Zodiark **_ hanya untuk melawan Yubelluna saja. Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan! Padahal aku ingin menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan See-chan atau Kuisha-san."

"Hmm, kau melupakan tentang bibiku dan bibi Sona loh." Ucap Menma.

"Kalau aku tidak khawatir pada mereka berdua." Balas Haruka.

"Loh, kok bisa?" Tanya Menma.

"Karena aku tahu kedua kelemahan dua orang itu." Jawab Haruka sambil tersenyum "Kalau Rias-sama pasti dia akan panik jika ada seseorang yang menyakiti atau melukai keponakannya yang manis dengan sangat parah dan juga Sona-sama selalu khawatir pada Roxas jika dia menggunakan _**Drive Form**_, kita bisa memanfaatkan itu Menma-kun fufufufufufu."

"Dasar perempuan sadist, agak mesum serta licik." Gumam Menma sambil menghela nafas karena kedua pacarnya mempunyai sifat yang benar-benar berbeda. Kalau Haruka bersifat seperti iblis, Iriana bersifat seperti malaikat. Benar-benar bertentangan.

"Kau bicara apa tadi Menma-kun?" Tanya Haruka sambil menatap tajam Menma "Jangan-jangan kau sedang membanding-bandingkan sifatku dengan Iriana-sama ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Menma sambil mengelus-elus rambuk bagian belakangnya "Mana mungkin aku segila itu, Haruka-chan hahahaha."

"Hmptt, awas saja kalau ketahuan. Akan kubakar kau dengan _**Ifrit**_, Menma-kun."

"Hai…"

Setelah itu, Haruka dan Menma pun turun ke lantai makan dan sarapan bersama dengan para peerage Menma, Grayfia, dan Seneca. Menma pun menyadari adanya sosok yang kurang dalam sarapan bersama di rumah mereka yaitu ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia pun menghentikan makannya sementara dan dia pun bertanya pada ibu dan adiknya.

"Loh, kaa-chan, Seneca-chan… Tou-chan dimana, kok tidak kelihatan?"

"Tou-chan pergi lebih awal onii-chan." Jawab Seneca dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kata kaa-chan, tou-chan mendapatkan telepon dari paman Leon."

"Apa ada misi?" Tanya Menma pada ibunya.

"Sepertinya begitu…" Jawab Grayfia.

"Hmm, tidak asyik. Padahal aku ingin ikut misi dengan tou-chan seperti dulu." Ucap Menma yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau ini kan ada perjalanan dari sekolahmu ke _**Kyoto**_. Apa kau lupa Menma-kun?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Tentu saja tidak, kaa-chan." Jawab Menma.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Biar aku yang buka…" Ucap Menma yang langsung saja bergegas ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Tumben sekali." Ucap Grayfia yang melihat anaknya membukakan pintu dengan semangat seperti itu.

"Itu karena yang datang adalah Iriana-sama, Grayfia-sama…" Balas Rise dengan nada kesal yang terlihat di wajahnya karena dia iri pada Iriana yang telah menjadi pacar orang yang dia cintai dan bahkan seluruh keluarganya di _**Underworld **_menyukai hubungan mereka berdua yang baru berlangsung sebentar.

"Oho, jadi kau iri ya Rise?" Tanya Haruka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek "Jangan iri begitu, terima saja… Karena jika nilai kalian dibandingkan maka nilaimu itu 75 sedangkan Iriana sama 100 fufufufu."

Dengan hinaan dari Haruka, emosi Rise pun tersulut dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau bilang, ratu sadis?"

"Kau tuli ya, perempuan sok imut?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

'Tch, mereka mulai lagi…'

"Minna…" Ucap Menma yang datang dengan Iriana tapi wajahnya saat ini sedang serius "Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan pada kalian dan ini sangat darurat…"

Menma pun mengatakan tentang apa yang dikatakan Iriana bahwa kota _**Kyoto **_sedang berada dalam masalah yang besar karena istri dari pemimpin bangsa _**Youkai **_yaitu Yasaka menghilang dan itu membuat kota _**Kyoto **_gempar. Itu membuat Grayfia ragu untuk memperbolehkan Menma dan para peeragenya mengikuti perjalanan ke _**Kyoto**_, tapi Menma bersikeras untuk tetap ikut karena itu berpengaruh pada nilai mereka dan juga Menma ingin mencari tahu akan apa yang terjadi di _**Kyoto**_ dan membuat Grayfia mengizinkannya.

"Kaa-chan, aku boleh ikut kan?" Tanya Seneca yang sudah menghabiskan makanan normalnya, _**Icy Ramen**_.

Grayfia dan Menma pun kaget akan permintaan Seneca dan Grayfia pun berkata "Seneca-chan, apa yang kau katakan? Yang dilakukan kakakmu ini berbahaya, kau bisa celaka nanti. Aku tidak memperbolehkannya…"

"Aku ingin menemui tou-chan, lagipula aku juga ingin jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah terus." Jawab Seneca dan kemudian dia menatap kakaknya dan berkata "Boleh ya onii-chan?"

"Tidak…"

Setelah itu wajah imut Seneca pun cemberut dan sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Menma sebagai kakak yang baik hati pun panik dan dia pun berkata "Oke, oke… Kau boleh ikut, tapi jangan menangis please."

"Yeay!" Teriak Seneca yang menghentikan acara menangisnya dan dia pun memeluk kakaknya dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan berkata "Kau yang terbaik, onee-chan."

Menma pun tersenyum meskipun dia melihat raut wajah ibunya yang terlihat khawatir "Jangan khawatir kaa-chan, aku akan menjaga Seneca-chan. Lagipula ada Iriana-chan, Haruka-chan dan yang lain juga yang akan menjaganya."

"Aku pegang janjimu Menma-kun. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa pada adikmu maka kau tidak boleh makan ramen selama setahun." Balas Grayfia.

Menma yang mendengar itu pun pucat pasi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Gila! Itu mah penyiksaan…'

"Kenapa kau pucat begitu Menma-sama?" Tanya Roxas dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa karena kau takut dengan ancaman tanpa ramen setahun dari Grayfia-sama, hehehe?"

"Diam kau, Roxas…"

Mereka bersama dengan Iriana pun sarapan bersama di rumah Naruto. Kemudian mereka berangkat ke _**Kyoto **_bersamaan dengan peerage Rias dan Sona. Menma juga menyadari kalau _**Knight **_dari bibinya yang bernama Yuuto Kiba selalu menatapnya dengan tajam setiap dia berdekatan dengan Iriana. Menma lalu duduk di tempat duduknya dengan Iriana dan bibinya Rias serta Seneca yang berada di pangkuan Rias, dan dia pun mendesah kecewa karena acaranya untuk berdekatan dengan kedua pacarnya di study trip itu terganggu karena adanya masalah di _**Kyoto**_.

"Kau kenapa Menma?" Tanya Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja, acara ini sebenarnya akan aku jadikan untuk pendekatan dengan kedua pacarku tapi…"

"Sigh, apa boleh buat kalau keadaan disana benar-benar kacau seperti itu." Balas Rias, dia sebenarnya juga mempunyai rencana yang sama dengan Menma tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada keponakannya itu.

"Tapi siapa yang gila dan berani menculik mantan ketua dan istri dari pemimpin baru para _**Youkai **_di _**Kyoto**_, Kurama-dono?" Tanya Haruka pada Rias dan Menma.

Mendengar itu, Menma pun mendecih dan menyalingkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Tentu saja _**Khaos Brigade**_, siapa lagi. Mereka saja berani untuk menyerangku, kau, Iriana-chan, dan Levi-sama di dekat markas fraksi manusia, masa mereka tidak berani untuk melakukan ini."

Haruka, Iriana yang sedang memakan cheesecakenya dan juga Rias pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma. Kemudian Menma pun menatap Rias dan berkata "Oh ya, oba-chan… Aku bisa tanya sesuatu padamu tidak?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin menanyakan tentang apa, Menma?"

"Apa masalah _**Knight**_-mu itu denganku?"

"Huh…"

"Menma-kun, apa yang kau katakan itu?" Tanya Haruka yang tidak mengerti kenapa Menma menanyakan hal ini. Padahal menurutnya hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja tapi mendengar pertanyaan Menma barusan, Haruka menyadari adanya bad blood di antara Menma Uzumaki dan juga Yuuto Kiba.

"Maksudku…" Balas Menma dan kemudian dia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya "Begini, aku tidak tahu kenapa… Tapi setiap aku mendekati atau berbicara dengan Iriana-chan, pasti dia selalu menatapku dengan tajam. Dia selalu seperti itu, bahkan sebelum aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Iriana-chan. Sebenarnya apa masalah dia? Bisa kau jelaskan oba-chan."

Rias tidak merespon, karena dia tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa _**Knight**_-nya mempunyai perasaan pada pacar baru dari keponakannya itu. Iriana tiba-tiba menghentikan acara makan kue favoritnya itu dan dia pun berkata "Yuuto-kun mempunyai perasaan padaku tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Rias, Haruka, Seneca dan Menma terlihat shock atas perkataan Iriana dan kemudian Rias berkata "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Iriana-san? Apa Yuuto telah mengatakannya langsung padamu?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi dari sikapnya yang selalu tersenyum padaku dan selalu memperhatikanku di kelas, aku sudah bisa menebaknya." Jawab Iriana dan kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya "Tapi maaf… Aku hanya mengganggap Yuuto-kun sebagai teman dan aku hanya mencintai Menma-kun saja."

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku malah senang keponakanku yang bodoh ini bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik, manis dan lembut sepertimu. Soalnya Haruka, meskipun dia cantik dan juga manis sama sepertimu… Tapi dia sadist sama seperti _**Queen**_-ku yang bernama Akeno."

'Kau memang benar oba-chan, Haruka-chan itu memang sadist.'

"Hey!"

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di rumah Kurama bersama dengan kesembilan _**Bijuu**_, Toneri, Sasuke, Sirzech, Leon dan juga member baru fraksi manusia yang bernama Lucian, yang merupakan teman dari Menma di dunia atas. Naruto terlihat kesal dan menatap tajam Sasuke dan Toneri, sedangkan Leon dan Sirzech terlihat sedang menenangkan Naruto untuk membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan laporannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian bisa kecolongan seperti ini, teme! Toneri!"

"Maaf, kami berdua ceroboh taichou." Balas Toneri dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir para _**Bijuu **_bisa mengatasi diri mereka sendiri dan juga melindungi diri sendiri, jadi kami membiarkan mereka melindungi kota ini sendiri dan kami bisa sedikit beristirahat. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau istri dari Kurama-san…"

"Tapi Yasaka-dono juga tidak lemah, kekuatannya bahkan bisa menyamai Grayfia yang merupakan _**Ultimate**_-_**Class Devil**_." Ucap Sirzech, Leon pun menggangguk setuju atas perkataan Sirzech "Mungkin saja pelaku penculikan ini mempunyai kemampuan setara _**Ultimate**_-_**Class Devil**_…"

"Atau penculik ini adalah seorang jenius yang pandai dalam menggunakan otaknya." Tambah Leon dan kemudian dia berkata "Maaf, tapi kalian iblis sering kali melupakan kalau orang bukan hanya bisa memenangkan pertarungan dengan kekuatan tapi kecerdasan."

"Kau ada benarnya, Leon-dono…" Balas Sirzech.

"Omong-omong, Sirzech…" Ucap Naruto dan membuat orang yang dipanggil melihatnya "Kapan Azazel datang? Kau bilang dia akan datang kan?"

"Ya, dia akan datang bersama murid-murid dari _**Kuoh Academy **_nanti_." _Jawab Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Rias bilang padaku bahwa dia, Menma, dan Sona serta peerage mereka bertiga dan putri dari Leon-dono akan membantu mencari Yasaka."

"Sirzech…"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap serius Sirzech dan berkata "Katakan… Kalau tidak, aku akan menggunakan _**Sennen Goroshi **_padamu seperti waktu itu."

Sirzech pun tersentak dan memegang pantatnya yang pernah menjadi korban jutsu nista Naruto yang dia pelajari dari Kakashi itu dan kemudian dia menghela nafas "Rias bilang, Menma membawa Seneca-chan ikut dalam study trip ini Naruto."

"APAAA!"

Kembali dengan Menma… Dia yang saat ini sedang bosan mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan memainkan game Final Fantasy Tactics miliknya. Saat sedang asyik melanjutkan permainannya yang sudah sampai melawan Wiegraf dan Velius, dia pun melihat teleponnya berdering dan melihat bahwa dia dihubungi oleh ayahnya.

'Tch, kenapa tou-chan menelpon sekarang sih. Lagi asyik juga…' Batin Menma yang mengangkat telepon dari ayahnya "Halo…"

"MENMA UZUMAKI!"

Menma pun terkejut akan teriakan dari ayahnya dan menjauhkan smartphone miliknya dari telinganya dan membuat Seneca, Haruka, Rias, dan Iriana menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia kemudian memberanikan diri dan mendekatkan smartphone itu di dekat telinganya kembali "Kenapa kau menelponku tou-chan? Sepertinya kau sedang marah saat ini."

"Tentu saja aku marah!" Teriak Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Istri temanku diculik oleh _**Khaos Brigade**_ dan kau malah membawa adikmu ke sini? Kau ingin adikmu celaka, Menma Uzumaki?"

"Maaf tou-chan." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada cemberut "Aku dan kaa-chan sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolak keinginan Seneca-chan yang ingin ikut kesini tapi kau tahu kan, aku lemah kalau melihat Seneca-chan menangis? Jadi ya begitulah…"

Rias, Haruka, dan Iriana pun tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata dari keponakan dan juga pacarnya itu dan itu membuat Menma menatap mereka bertiga dengan kesal. Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafas pasrah dan berkata "Baiklah, tapi pastikan jangan sampai adikmu itu kenapa-napa, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, tou-chan…"

Menma pun menghela nafas setelah ayahnya mengakhiri panggilannya dan setelah itu, dia pun menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap telinganya "Aduh, teriakan tou-chan benar-benar membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah."

"Setidaknya itu lebih mending daripada ancaman Grayfia-sama yang melarangmu memakan ramen selama setahun jika terjadi sesuatu pada Seneca-chan." Ucap Haruka yang mengingatkan Menma dan membuatnya menghela nafas dan langsung membuat mood-nya drop.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, Haruka-chan." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia pun melangkah ke tempat Rias duduk dan menatap adiknya yang duduk di atas pangkuan bibinya "Kau lihat kan Seneca-chan, kau membuatku dimarahi oleh tou-chan dan kaa-chan. Dasar anak nakal…"

"Maaf onii-chan…"

Menma kemudian mengelus-ngelus surai rambut adiknya yang berwarna silver itu yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah dan membuat sang adik mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sang kakak yang tersenyum padanya "Tapi jangan khawatir, imoutoku yang manis. Kakakmu yang keren ini tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu, ttebasa."

"Jangan lupakan kami, Menma-kun." Balas Haruka yang juga menepuk bahu dari sahabat sekaligus love rivalnya "Kami sebagai calon kakak ipar dari Seneca-chan juga akan membantunya melindungi dia. Iya kan, Iriana-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Haruka-chan." Balas Iriana yang sudah merona wajahnya saat Haruka bilang mereka adalah calon kakak ipar dari Seneca.

"Wow…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Jadi kau sudah membuat harem seperti Issei-kun, ne Menma? Cukup mengagumkan…"

"Ya, kau benar tapi setidaknya aku bukan oppai maniak sama seperti kekasihmu itu, oba-chan." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi Menma Uzumaki 1, Issei Hyoudou 0."

"Kau pikir ini rivalitas ya?" Tanya Rias dengan nada sweatdrop tapi sang keponakan hanya merespon dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Setelah itu Azazel yang datang bersama Rossweisse dan juga murid-murid _**Kuoh Academy **_pun tiba di _**Kyoto**_. Kemudian, Azazel bersamaan dengan Rossweise, Irina, Seneca, dan peerage dari Menma, Rias, serta Sona pun meninggalkan murid-murid yang lain dan pergi ke tempat yang ditentukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat, Azazel…" Ucap Naruto yang menyalingkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat Naruto. Kau lihat, aku baru saja tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Balas Azazel dan itu membuat Naruto dan yang lain menatap Azazel dengan datar. Azazel yang dilihat seperti itu pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Jangan tatap aku seperti aku. Bukannya kau yang mengajarkan alasan itu padaku…"

"Sudah kuduga…" Ucap Sasuke yang menyeringai pada sahabatnya itu yang selalu menggunakan alasan dari Kakashi jika dia terlambat saat pergi ke markas atau sedang ada pertemuan.

"Diam kau teme…"

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan dimana keberadaannya, Naruto?" Tanya Azazel yang langsung pada intinya.

"Ya, dia masih berada di kota ini." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat semua orang kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, Sirzech, kesembilan _**Bijuu**_ dan Leon terkejut "Aku tahu ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi ini adalah kenyataannya. Musuh kita merupakan pengguna Sacred Gear [**Lost Dimension**], jadi Yasaka terlihat seperti tidak ada disini padahal sebenarnya dia masih ada disini. Tepatnya di dimensi buatan [**Dimension Lost**] yang terlihat seperti _**Kyoto**_."

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kita menyelamatkan Yasaka-dono jika dia ada di dimensi buatan pengguna [**Dimension Lost**], tou-chan?" Tanya Menma.

"Serahkan itu padaku…" Jawab Sasuke yang matanya langsung berubah menjadi _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **_dan juga _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan**_ yang kemudian membuat lubang dimensi berwarna hitam yang muncul di sebelahnya "Lubang ini akan membawa kalian langsung ke dalam dimensi buatan anggota _**Khaos Brigade **_itu."

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau sanggup membawa kami semua kesana, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dan Rossweisse yang mendengar itu pun menatap Sasuke yang cemas karena takut orang yang dia cintai kenapa-napa.

"Jangan remehkan aku Naruto. Aku sudah hidup cukup lama untuk menguasai teknik ini dengan sempurna." Jawab Sasuke yang agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Naruto "Jika kau bertanya padaku saat kita baru saja mengalahkan Kaguya, maka akan aku langsung jawab tidak. Tapi kalau sekarang, tenang saja… Aku sudah menguasai teknik ini untuk membawa banyak orang. Aku itu _**Nanadaime Hokage **_dari _**Konohagakure**_, jangan remehkan aku."

Mereka semua pun memasuki lubang hitam yang dibuat Sasuke dan benar saja setelah mereka keluar dari sana, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sama persis seperti _**Kyoto**_ tapi bedanya tempat itu sangap gelap gulita seolah hari sudah berganti malam berbeda dengan _**Kyoto **_yang asli yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan siang hari. Mereka pun melihat Yasaka yang tidak sadarkan diri di dekat orang-orang yang mereka duga adalah anggota dari _**Khaos Brigade**_.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian sampai disini?" Tanya sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata. Dia adalah Georg, salah satu anggota _**Hero Faction **_dan pengguna [**Dimension Lost**].

"Mataku bisa membawa siapapun ke dimensi apapun, termasuk dimensi buatanmu itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan membuat Georg menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Halo, Leon. Lama tidak berjumpa…" Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dan berpakaian pakaian cina tradisional. Dia adalah Cao-Cao, ketua dari _**Hero Faction**_. Dia mengeluarkan tombat yang merupakan senjata andalannya, Sacred Gear [**True Longinus**] dan terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Dia kemudian memperlihatkan raut wajah kecewa dan berkata "Jadi kau tidak membawa istrimu ya? Sungguh disayangkan… Padahal jika dia ada, aku bisa membunuhnya disini dan menyelesaikan tujuanku untuk membinasakan ras istrimu itu dan aku hanya tinggal mengincar dua menantumu dan kakak iparmu itu khukhukhu."

Iriana yang mendengar itu pun jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kata-kata Cao-Cao. Dia teringat saat dirinya masih kecil, bahwa ibunya diserang oleh seseorang dan dia berhasil melukainya, membuat ayahnya berubah menjadi naga besar hitam dan mengamuk serta menyerang orang itu habis-habisan bahkan Naruto dan Kurama tidak bisa menahan kemarahan ayahnya sampai-sampai ibunya yang sedang dalam keadaan terluka memeluk ayahnya dan membuatnya berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

'D-Dia…'

"Iriana-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Menma yang cemas pada keadaan Iriana dan Yuuto yang melihat itu hanya menggertakkan giginya karena dia juga cemas pada Iriana tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Belum Iriana menjawab, Cao-Cao pun melihat Iriana dan menyeringai "Oh, jadi ini putrimu dan Lily ya, Leon… Iriana Liliana Strife, tri-blood dari elf, manusia dan naga. Jadi, Iriana-chan… Kau mau menggantikan posisi ibumu untuk mati di tangan kami, _**Hero Faction**_? Heracles, serang dia!"

Orang yang dimaksud pun menggangguk dan melesat untuk menyerang dan membunuh Iriana dengan kekuatan supernya yang merupakan demi-god dari Zeus, tapi dia harus terpukul mundur oleh Menma yang berdiri secara protektif di hadapan Iriana dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti dia, demi-god dari Zeus."

"Mari kita lihat kau bisa melindunginya atau tidak bocah." Balas Heracles yang langsung kembali melesat ke arah Menma dan Menma pun melakukan hal yang sama.

-To Be Continued-

AN:

Yup, back with me… The World Arcana is back, setelah menamatkan game Final Fantasy IV Advance dengan all character(Cecil, Rydia, Kain, Rosa, Edge, Yang, Cid, Edward, Palom, and Porom) dan juga nyelesain all character LunarTrial, ane bisa update chap 26 dari fic ini. Di fic ini, diceritakan sedikit background tentang ibu dari Iriana yang diincar oleh Cao-Cao karena dia adalah makhluk supernatural tapi Leon selalu berhasil menggagalkan usaha dari Cao-Cao. Di chap depan juga ada char dengan kekuatan yang enggak kalah dari kekuatan boss dari Naruto yang merupakan host dari _**Void Dragon**_ dan juga musuh dari Menma yang terobsesi dengan Iriana, so wait for chapter 27... OK

Review:

Bagas Gifari 24:

Iya tapi itu enggak bakal ngerubah kejadian Menma yang bakal menghajar muka his future self atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Iriana.

Arif:

Bukan _**Rinnegan**_, tapi nanti ente bakal tahu sendiri entar.

Seneal:

Sip.

IzumiReina:

Mungkin chap besok. Seneca-chan udah muncul lagi, nanti dia bakal nunjukkin kemampuannya yang merupakan putri dari Grayfia dan adik dari Menma(Elemen es-nya)

Black Berandal:

Ane suka masukkin OC.


	27. Chapter 27: Assault In Kyoto Part II

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pair: Menma Uzumaki x Haruka Suzumiya(OC), Iriana Liliana Strife(OC) x Rise Kujikawa x Seekvaira Agares x Sarada Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Grayfia Lucifuge, Kurama x Yasaka, Issei Hyoudou x Rias Gremory x Akeno Himejima x Koneko Toujou x Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou x Ravel Phenex, Sasuke Uchiha x Rossweisse, Toneri Otsutsuki x Serafall Leviathan, Roxas x Sona Sitri, Edge Vanhite x Nell Ellis, and Alucard/Genya Arikado x Yoko Belnades

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 27: Kyoto Invasion Arc Part 2: Shinobi vs Assassins vs Knight

Heracles yang merupakan putra demigod kebanggaan dari Zeus, saat ini menatap Menma dengan tajam. Harus dia akui, kekuatan fisik Menma memang tidak melebihi dia tapi kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa padahal dia belum menggunakan teknik ayahnya yang diberi tahu oleh Cao Cao dan berhasil membuatnya selalu berhasil menghindari serangannya dan berhasil melakukan serangan balik.

Issei yang melihat pertarungan Menma dan Heracles menghentikan pertarungannya dengan salah satu member dari _**Khaos Brigade **_ yang bernama Jeanne dan dia pun menatap gadis berambut merah crimson di sebelahnya "Menma sungguh cepat padahal dia belum menggunakan teknik teleportasi yang dia gunakan pada Raiser waktu itu, buchou. Apakah ini kecepatan Menma yang sebenarnya?"

"Iya, ini memang kecepatan asli dari Menma…" Balas Rias dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Sairaorg terkenal dengan kekuatan kami, Sona dan sahabat Menma serta Haruka yang bernama Seekvaira Agares terkenal dengan kepintarannya dan Menma terkenal dengan kecepatannya. Bahkan Souji Okita, _**Knight **_dari Sirzech-niisama yang merupakan _**Knight **_terkuat di _**Underworld**_ mengakui kemampuan Menma dalam hal kecepatan. Dia bahkan berniat untuk menjadikannya muridnya, tapi…"

"Tapi apa buchou?"

"Dia menolak dan pergi dengan Haruka untuk mencari anggota peerage Menma yang lain yang saat itu masih terisi oleh Haruka dan Roxas saja."

Issei pun menggangguk mengerti dan kemudian dia pun menatap tajam Jeanne dan berkata "Kau ini mengganggu saja… Apa kau tidak lihat kami berdua sedang bicara serius? Kalau begitu rasakan ini, _**Dress Break**_!"

Slaaassshhhh

Baju Jeanne pun robek karena jurus Issei dan memperlihatkan oppai-nya membuat Issei nosebleed dan menyeringai mesum membuat alis Rias berkedut saat melihat tindakan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan dengan Menma, dia yang melihat itu pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja dan membatin 'Tch, dia itu… Kalau mau melakukan hal mesum, tahan dulu sampai ini semua berakhir bodoh.'

Menma yang melihat Heracles berlari ke arahnya langsung bersiap tapi dia dibuat terkejut akan munculnya seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi yang berniat menyerang dengan pedangnya. Menma yang melihatnya berhasil menghindar tapi dia cukup terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menyerangnya "Yuuto Kiba…"

Yang lain terutama peerage dari Rias juga cukup terkejut akan hal itu. Issei yang melihat itu pun menatap Yuuto dan berkata "Yuuto, apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menyerang Menma? Dia itu keponakan buchou dan juga rekan kita…"

"Mungkin dia rekan kalian…" Balas Yuuto dingin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia bukan rekanku."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada keponakanku, Yuuto-kun? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Rias yang shock saat melihat _**Knight**_-nya berniat menyerang keponakannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Rias-buchou." Jawab Yuuto yang sudah menatap tajam Rias "Aku pikir kau mengganggapku keluarga, jadi aku ceritakan perasaanku pada Iriana padamu karena aku pikir kau akan membantuku untuk mendekati Iriana. Tapi nyatanya apa! Saat kau tahu keponakan tercintamu itu juga mencintai Iriana, kau berpaling dariku dan malah membantunya mendekati Iriana. Bahkan kau juga menyemangatinya yang saat itu masih belum yakin akan perasaannya pada dia. Katamu kau dan klan Gremory mengganggap para peeragemu seperti keluarga… Tapi mana buktinya! Kau malah memberikan gadis yang aku sukai itu pada keponakanmu tanpa membantuku sekalipun. _**Sword Birth**_!"

Yuuto pun menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan muncullah banyak pedang dari bawah tanah dan mengarah ke Rias, membuat yang lain shock. Menma berniat membuat es untuk menahan lajur pedang itu tapi sudah ada dinding es solid yang melindungi Rias dari serangan Yuuto. Semua orang pun terkejut saat melihat bukan Menma yang membuat dinding es itu tapi Seneca yang warna matanya sudah berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, sama seperti warna mata Naruto saat dia memasuki _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ "Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun melukai bibiku…"

Issei yang melihat kekasihnya diserang oleh sahabatnya sendiri pun murka dan dia pun menatap tajam Yuuto "Yuuto… K-Kau sialan!"

Issei dalam _**Balance Breaker **_yang telah aktif langsung melaju ke arah Yuuto berada tapi dia dihalangi oleh Menma "Menma, minggir! Jangan halangi jalanku… Aku tahu dia cemburu padamu tapi dia sudah kelewatan batas."

"Aku tahu itu, Issei." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi izinkan aku yang melawan dia… Akulah target utamanya karena aku berhasil menaklukan hati orang yang dia cintai tapi aku juga mempunyai perasaan cinta yang jauh lebih besar padanya. Issei, pertarungan dengan _**Khaos Brigade **_masih berlanjut. Kau lanjutkan pertarungan dengan yang lain, biar dia aku yang urus."

"Tch…" Decih Issei dan kemudian dia membalikkan badan dan berkata "Baiklah, aku akan serahkan dia padamu. Tapi kalau bisa, tolong jangan bunuh dia Menma. Dia itu sahabatku, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa jamin." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bukan lagi Yuuto Kiba yang dulu. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuatnya sadar."

"Jadi…" Ucap Yuuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil men-summon sebuah pedang melalui _**Sacred Gear**_-nya "Kau memutuskan untuk melawanku sendirian, huh Uzumaki? Padahal kalau kau dan Issei bekerja sama, kau pasti ada kesempatan untuk menang."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Yuuto Kiba." Ucap Menma yang sudah mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dan kemudian dia membuka segel scroll itu dan membuat pedang berwarna kemerahan keluar dari dalam scroll yang langsung ditangkap oleh Menma sebelum pedang itu menancap di tanah, pedangitu adalah _**Uzushio no Ken**_. Atau pedang yang diberikan Naruto pada Menma setelah dia berkunjung ke rumah Ajuka di _**Underworld**_. Melihat itu, Yuuto pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan Menma pun meresponnya dengan melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama tingginya dengan Yuuto.

Trannnnggg

Yuuto pun terkejut melihat Menma bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya dan juga menahan serangan pedang dari Yuuto, kemudian dia pun menatap tajam Menma dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa kau bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku? Aku adalah seorang bidak _**Knight **_dengan kecepatan di luar nalar tapi kenapa kau…"

"Kau pikir kekuatanku hanyalah chakra dengan reserve yang besar dan sihir es saja." Balas Menma yang langsung menangkis pedang Yuuto yang berniat menebasnya lagi "Kau salah Yuuto Kiba-san. Aku masih mempunyai satu kemampuan lagi, yaitu kecepatan. Bahkan senseimu itu, paman Okita Souji mengakui kecepatanku ini."

Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang melihat kedua anaknya bertarung sedikit cemas tapi dia percaya kalau Menma bisa memenangkan pertarungannya dan dia agak sedikit cemas saat melihat putrinya yang berasal dari masa depan itu bertarung tapi melihat kemampuannya dalam sihir es sama hebatnya dengan ibu dan kakaknya ditambah Rias juga bertarung bersamanya, dia pun langsung melanjutkan pertarungannya melawan Siegfried bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun tersenyum tipis dan berkata "Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada mereka berdua, kau lihat sendiri kan kalau mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri baik-baik. Jadi ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan kita dengannya dan lalu kita bantu mereka dobe."

"Tentu teme…"

Pemimpin dari _**Hero Faction**_, Cao Cao saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan pemimpin dari fraksi manusia dan juga ayah dari Iriana yang bernama Leon. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan musuhnya ini sudah meningkat pesat. Seingatnya dulu jika Leon tidak membangkitkan kemampuan _**Chaos Dragon**_, dia sudah mati olehnya yang saat itu menggunakan Sacred Gear-nya, [**True Longinus**].

"Aku cukup terkejut melihatmu bisa bertahan melawanku selama ini saat aku menggunakan [**True Longinus**] milikku." Ucap Cao Cao yang menyeringai saat Leon berhasil menangkis serangan tombak Cao Cao dengan pedang kegelapannya, _**Chaos Blade**_.

"Aku juga berlatih kau tahu, Cao Cao." Balas Leon santai sambil melakukan serangan balasan tapi Cao Cao bisa menangkis serangannya dengan tombaknya.

"Kau tahu Leon, kita sama-sama mempunyai organisasi yang mempunyai tujuan untuk melindungi umat manusia tapi jalan kita berbeda." Ucap Cao Cao yang mundur ke belakang dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau memilih untuk melindungi mereka Leon? Makhluk supernatural itu bisanya hanya mengacaukan kehidupan manusia di dunia ini dan selalu merendahkan kita padahal derajat mereka lah yang lebih rendah dari kita sampai-sampai Lucifer diusir dari surga oleh Tuhan karena dia mengganggap Adam lebih rendah dari-nya."

"Aku setuju akan hal itu, bahkan banyak iblis yang menjadikan manusia sebagai budaknya dengan alat-nya yang bernama _**Evil Piece**_." Balas Leon dan itu membuat perasaan Sirzech sedikit tidak enak "Tapi bukan berarti semua makhluk supernatural itu bersalah! Istriku, kakak iparku dan para penduduk di _**Elf Village**_ memang merupakan makhluk supernatural tapi bukan berarti mereka semua sama seperti makhluk supernatural yang kau benci itu Cao Cao. Dan apa kau tahu sesuatu? Aku bukan hanya seorang manusia seperti yang kau pikirkan itu Cao Cao…"

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu pun cukup terkejut dan kemudian dia berkata "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah seorang _**Tri**_-_**Breed **_manusia, elf dan juga naga." Jawab Leon dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayahku adalah seorang manusia dan ibuku adalah seorang elf dan membuatku menjadi _**Half**_-_**Breed**_, dan kekuatan _**Chaos Dragon **_di dalam diriku membuatku menjadi _**Tri**_-_**Breed**_."

"Jadi itu alasanmu mendukung mereka?" Tanya Cao Cao.

"Tidak juga…" Jawab Leon dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mendukung mereka karena mereka itu berada di pihak yang benar tidak sepertimu. Semulia apapun tujuanmu, tetap saja dengan hasrat membunuh dan dendammu itu maka tujuan muliamu itu hanyalah menjadi tujuan yang kotor."

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Cao Cao dan kemudian dia pun mengaktifkan _**Balance Breaker **_miliknya dan dia pun berkata "Kau orang yang beruntung Leon karena kau bisa merasakan kemampuan dari _**Balance Breaker **_dari _**Sacred Gear **_milikku, _**Polar Knight Longinus Chakra Valdine**_. Mungkin dengan kemampuan _**Chaos Dragon**_-mu itu kau bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk melawanku tapi aku tahu kau takut untuk melakukannya karena kau bisa mengamuk dan membunuh siapapun disini dan istrimu tidak ada disini untuk menghentikanku. Jadi ini kemenanganku, Leon… Kau akan tamat disini, _**Chatsuka Ratana**_!"

Cao Cao pun menggunakan salah satu dari _**Seven Treasure **_miliknya dan Leon menahannya dengan itu tapi pedang Leon hancur dan membuatnya terkejut 'Serangannya bisa membuat _**Chaos Blade **_hancur, ini tidak bisa dipercaya…'

Tapi Cao Cao juga tidak kalah terkejut saat melihat Leon membentuk kembali pedangnya seperti semula dan dia pun menyeringai "Hebat, Leon… Tapi jika kau membentuk kembali pedang itu, aku hanya perlu menghancurkannya saja kan?"

'Tch, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain…' Batin Leon saat dia merasakan aura yang sangat dia kenal dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Bantu aku untuk mengalahkan dia, Tiamat…'

"**Ara**, **kau tidak perlu meminta tolong padaku Leon**-**kun**." Balas sesosok wanita cantik dan bertubuh lumayan yang masuk ke dalam area pertarungan dan menatap Cao Cao dengan senyum arogan yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Sirzech, Azazel, Cao, Cao dan rekan-rekan Cao Cao yang melihat sosok itu shock saat melihat ternyata wanita cantik itu yang ternyata adalah _**Human Form **_dari naga terkuat dari semua _**Five Dragon King **_yaitu Tiamat. Tiamat pun melihat Leon yang telah menjadi master-nya selama bertahun-tahun bahkan sebelum dia bertemu kembali dengan istrinya karena kesalahpahaman antara dia dan Trianna yang merupakan kakak dari istrinya karena perbuatan Cao Cao "**Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku**, **Leon**-**kun**? **Bukannya kau sanggup melawan dia seorang diri**?"

"Aku merasakan aura _**Void **_di sekitar sini, aku yakin dia akan sampai sebentar lagi." Jawab Leon.

Raut wajah Tiamat pun berubah menjadi serius saat mendengar tentang _**Void **_atau pemegang kekuatan dari rival _**Sentinel **_dan _**Chaos Dragon **_yaitu _**Void Dragon**_. Dia pun menggangguk dan kemudian dia berkata "**Baiklah**, **aku yang akan melawan si pemegang tombak ini**. **Kau yang urus** _**Void Dragon**_, **Leon**-**kun**…"

"Itu memang sudah menjadi niatanku, Tiamat." Balas Leon dengan nada serius.

Kembali pada pertarungan Yuuto dan Menma… Mereka pun bertarung dengan sengit meskipun Yuuto belum bisa melesatkan serangan ke arah Menma tapi Menma malah berkali-kali berhasil menyerangnya dan itu membuat Yuuto semakin emosi.

"Hentikan semua kegilaan ini, Yuuto Kiba." Ucap Menma yang kembali berhasil menahan serangan Yuuto yang menggunakan dua pedangnya dengan pedangnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia sudah memilih, berhentilah membuatnya merasa bersalah karena ulahmu itu."

"Jangan banyak bicara kau Uzumaki!" Teriak Yuuto yang menghilangkan salah satu pedangnya dan kemudian dia menancapkan salah satu pedangnya ke tanah "_**Sword Birth**_!"

"Tch…" Decih Menma yang berhasil menghindar dari puluhan bahkan ratusan pedang buatan _**Sacred Gear **_milik Yuuto yang bernama [**Sword Birth**] dari dalam tanah.

Melihat Menma berhasil menghindar, Yuuto pun kembali menyerang dengan cepat dan Menma juga sudah berniat menahannya tapi mereka berdua harus terpaksa menghindari tebasan dari seseorang yang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Sosok itu berambut hitam spiky dan bermata merah, dia juga memakai jubah bertudung berwarna hitam dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ah, senangnya bisa kembali…" Ucap pemuda itu dan kemudian dia melihat Iriana dan kemudian muncullah seringaian yang muncul di bibirnya yang tertutup oleh masker-nya "Yo, nona manis… Lama tidak bertemu ya, apa kau merindukanku?"

Mendengar itu, Iriana pun terkejut dan badannya mulai bergetar ketakutan karena trauma pada kejadian yang hampir dilakukan oleh sosok itu padanya meskipun itu digagalkan oleh adiknya yang entah kenapa juga bisa memakai kekuatan _**Chaos Dragon **_sama seperti ayahnya 'D-Dia… Ke-Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"

Melihat keadaan kekasihnya, Menma pun menatap sosok itu dengan tajam dan berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku…" Jawab sosok itu dengan dingin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hmmm, sepertinya kalian berdua sedang memperebutkan gadis pirang yang cantik dan manis itu ya… Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga bertarung? Yang menang akan mendapatkan gadis itu dengan adil."

"Aku tidak setuju!" Teriak Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Iriana-chan bukanlah barang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan jika pertarungan itu membawa-bawa masa depan Iriana-chan."

"Gaaaahhhhh!"

"Menma-kun! "

"Menma!"

Menma pun memegang perutnya yang telah berdarah karena terkena sabetan pedang sosok tadi dengan sangat cepat, bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca gerakannya 'Ce-Cepat sekali…'

"Maaf saja Uzumaki-san, tapi pertarungan ini telah dimulai." Ucap sosok itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kau sudah tamat… Aku tinggal mengalahkan si ksatria pirang itu dan mengambil nona manis itu darimu. Karena sampai kapanpun, dia adalah milikku…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher sosok itu untuk menebas leher-nya tapi dia berhasil menghindar dengan cara memasuki bayangan kecil di depannya 'Dia memasuki bayangan… Tapi, apa ini salah satu teknik teleportasi sama seperti _**Hiraishin**_?'

"Menma-kun!"

"Menma-sama!"

Menma pun melihat ke belakang dan melihat Haruka, Rise, Roxas, dan juga Edge berlari ke arah-nya tapi entah kenapa pandangannya sedikit mengabur dan membuat-nya menutup matanya 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi kacau seperti ini?'

"Menma-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Haruka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau perlu aku obati?"

"Tidak perlu…" Jawab Menma yang mulai berdiri dan membuka matanya serta menatap dua musuhnya, meskipun pandangan matanya masih kacau bahkan menjadi lebih parah.

"Kau tidak perlu melawan mereka berdua." Ucap Roxas yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Keyblade**_-nya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biar kami yang melawan mereka berdua, lagipula musuh bagian kami telah kami kalahkan."

"Aku hargai bantuan kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Balas Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yuuto melawanku karena dia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku dan Iriana-chan telah bersama dan pemuda itu melawanku karena berpikir seenaknya kalau Iriana-chan adalah miliknya. Aku yang harus melawannya, mohon maafkan aku Roxas dan Edge."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf." Ucap Roxas dengan tersenyum dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalahkan mereka, jagoan…"

Menma pun menyeringai dan mengambil pedangnya, lalu dia melawan mereka berdua. Pada awalnya, Menma memang bisa mengimbangi mereka berdua tapi entah kenapa penglihatannya semakin lama semakin berkurang saat dia terkena oleh pedang milik pemuda itu dan membuat para peeragenya, Iriana, dan yang lain terheran-heran akan kejadian ini. Edge yang tidak tahan ingin membantu Menma, tapi Roxas menahannya karena jika dia membantunya maka berarti Edge telah merusak harga diri Menma yang ingin melindungi Iriana dari dua orang itu.

'Sial! Sial!" Batin Menma yang menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun? Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi padaku?"

"**Pedang yang mengenaimu dari tadi itu mengandung racun dan racun itu mengurangi penglihatanmu perlahan-lahan Menma**." Ucap seseorang yang Menma kenal yaitu _**Ashura**_.

"Tapi apa kau tidak bisa menetralisirkan racun ini, jiji?" Tanya Menma.

"**Sayangnya tidak Menma**, **karena aku tidak seperti Kurama yang bisa menetralisirkan racun seperti yang dia lakukan pada racun di tubuh ayahmu**." Jawab _**Ashura**_ dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Kalau kau sedikit saja terkena serangan pedang itu**, **mungkin pandanganmu hanya akan mengabur saja seperti saat awal kau terkena serangan pedang itu**. **Tapi karena kau sudah sangat sering terkena serangan pedang itu**, **maka racun yang diterima tubuhmu itu semakin banyak mengalir di tubuhmu dan menghancurkan syaraf penglihatanmu**…"

"Jadi maksudmu, aku…"

"**Ya**, **kau buta**."

Menma pun terkejut dan speechless saat mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, tanpa dia sangka-sangka koneksi dia dan _**Ashura **_terputus karena sosok pemuda misterius yang menyerang Menma menendang dagunya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Yuuto yang melihat pemuda itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke jantung Menma pun berharap agar pemuda itu cepat-cepat menghabisi Menma dan lalu dia akan menghabisi pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun melihat Menma dan kemudian dia berkata "Kau tahu Uzumaki, aku sangat benci padamu karena bisa membuatnya jatuh hati padamu. Aku melakukan apapun untuknya, aku memberikan dia perhatianku, bahkan cintaku padanya… Tapi dia tetap saja hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang teman dan itu membuatku murka. Maka daripada itu aku melakukan apa yangingin aku lakukan sedari dulu, menjadikan dia milikku walaupun dengan cara paksa."

Menma pun shock saat mendengar kabar itu dan kemudian pemuda itu melanjutkan "Tapi sialnya adiknya yang bernama Levi itu menggagalkan rencanaku dan dia membuatku hampir mati. Tapi aku senang karena apa yang aku gagal lakukan itu membuatnya trauma bahkan membuat-nya tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali bahkan memegang panah pemberian ibunya sendiri saja, dia tidak bisa hahahaha…."

Menma menjadi marah akan sosok di hadapannya ini dan berniat untuk menghajarnya meskipun situasinya tidak memungkinkan, kemudian pedang dia pun sudah bersentuhan dengan kulit Menma dan membuatnya merintih 'Sial, dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku…'

"Sekarang, aku akan memberikan dia penderitaan yang lebih dengan cara membunuh orang yang sangat dia cintai dan itu juga termasuk dendamku padaku karena kau membuat dia jatuh cinta pada orang selain diriku Uzumaki." Ucap sosok itu dan kemudian dia pun memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan dan dia pun berkata "Mati kau!"

"_**Tempest Shot**_!"

"Gggggaaahhhhh!" Teriak sosok itu saat bahunya tertembak oleh panah dan tiba-tiba saja dia terdorong angin yang dihasilkan oleh panah itu. Setelah terdorong jauh, dia pun berhasil menahan tubuhnya dan dia pun melihat sosok seseorang yang dia kira tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bertarung sedang berdiri di depan Menma dengan panah di tangan kirinya dan quiver di belakang tubuhnya "I-Iriana…"

Memang benar sosok itu adalah Iriana, tapi ada yang berbeda darinya. Mata biru nan tajam yang dimiliki dia dan ayahnya berubah menjadi merah darah dan juga muncul aura kegelapan yang sangat besar di tubuhnya sama seperti ayahnya saat dia dikendalikan oleh jiwa jahat dari _**Chaos Dragon**_, bedanya dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu tidak seperti ayah dan adiknya "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Menma-kun, Kai Nishiki!"

'Sial, kenapa dia bisa mempunyai kekuatan sama seperti ayah dan adiknya.' Batin Kai yang sudah mencoba untuk berdiri dan kemudian dia menatap Iriana yang menatapnya dengan tajam 'Tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang ini…'

Kai langsung melesat mendekati Iriana untuk menyerang close combat atau jarak dekat supaya dia tidak tertembak panahnya, tapi tiba tiba ada aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti tangan Iriana dan kemudian aura itu membentuk seperti cakar "_**Chaos Dragon Claw**_!"

"Gaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Leon yang sedang menunggu kedatangan _**Void Dragon **_dari kejauhan pun cukup terkejut saat melihat putrinya yang ternyata memiliki kekuatan _**Chaos Dragon **_sama sepertinya dan putra bungsunya yang bernama Levi. Naruto yang merupakan sosok paman Iriana dan juga Levi juga cukup terkejut melihat putrid dua sahabatnya itu yang tangannya sudah menjadi cakar berwarna hitam dan gigi taringnya juga bertambah tajam.

"Raaaaawwwwrrrr!"

Kai yang bangun setelah perutnya terkena cakaran dari cakar naga Iriana dan langsung mendapat serangan follow-up dari panah yang juga dia lesatkan ke arahnya pun memuntahkan darah dan kemudian dia menatap Menma dengan wajah meremehkan "Jadi, Uzumaki… Begitu lemahkah dirimu sampai-sampai kau harus berlindung di belakang tubuh pacarmu sendiri. Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Iriana memilih pria pengecut dan pencundang sepertimu dibandingkan denganku."

Mendengar itu, Haruka dan para peerage Menma pun menatap tajam Kai dan itu juga membuat Menma mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata dalam hati 'Sial! Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya atas apa yang dia katakan dan juga yang dia hampir lakukan pada Iriana-chan tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…'

'**Jadi kau akan menyerah**, **Menma Uzumaki**?' Tanya _**Ashura **_pada Menma tapi melihat Menma hanya diam tanpa kata, dia pun mendecih dan berkata '**Aku pikir kau sama seperti Hashirama dan ayahmu yang pantang menyerah**, **tapi aku salah**… **Aku kecewa padamu**, **Menma**. **Kau mudah sekali menyerah**…'

'LALU APA YANG AKU BISA LAKUKAN!' Teriak Menma dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Melihat saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi melawannya.'

'**Kau masih punya tangan dan kakimu**, **Menma**…' Balas _**Ashura **_dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Gunakan itu dan percayalah pada insting dan perasaanmu**. **Jika kau mempunyai kemauan**, **pasti akan ada jalan untukmu Menma**."

"Kau benar, terimakasih _**Ashura**_-jiji…"

Menma kemudian menepuk pundak Iriana dan membuatnya melihat padanya "Iriana-chan, biarkan aku saja yang melawan dia…"

"Tidak, Menma-kun." Balas Iriana dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah terlalu banyak melindungiku, ijinkan aku yang melindungimu kali ini."

Menma yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan berkata pada Menma "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Iriana-chan. Tapi izinkan aku yang melawan dua orang bedebah itu. Orang yang bernama Kai itu memang telah mengambil penglihatanku tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil perasaan, jiwa dan juga semangatku."

Orang-orang yang mengenal Menma bahkan Yuuto cukup terkejut saat mendengar Menma telah kehilangan penglihatannya tapi Iriana pun menghilangkan kekuatan dari _**Chaos Dragon Mode **_miliknya dan berkata dengan senyuman "Aku percaya padamu, Menma-kun."

"Serahkan saja padaku…" Balas Menma yang mencium pipi Iriana dan membuatnya ditatap tajam oleh Kai dan juga Yuuto, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah ikat kepala berwarna putih dari sakunya dan dia pun menutupi matanya karena penglihatannya sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami berdua, terutama aku Menma Uzumaki." Ucap Kai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu telah buta, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"

"Jangan banyak bicara, hadapi saja aku…" Balas Menma dengan nada percaya diri tapi tanpa nada arogan di dalam perkataannya.

Mendengar itu, Kai pun murka dan dia melesat ke arah Menma dan melesatkan pedangnya ke arah Menma tapi diluar perkiraannya, Menma berhasil menangkisnya 'Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya dia sudah tidak bisa melihat…'

Kai pun dibuat meringis saat Menma berhasil menyerangnya di perutnya tapi dia masih bisa melesat kembali ke arah Menma dan Yuuto juga melesat ke arah Menma karena dia juga sangat bernafsu untuk menyerang Menma. Menma yang mengandalkan insting dan perasaannya berhasil mem-block serangan dari Kai dan saat merasakan Yuuto bergegas melakukan serangannya, dia pun bergumam "_**Dual**_!"

Pedang Menma pun membelah menjadi dua dan dia menggunakan pedang keduanya untuk menahan serangan Yuuto. Menma sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya yang diwarisi ayahnya dan _**Ashura **_dan membuat mereka berdua terpental dan dia pun langsung membuat beberapa handseal "_**Hyouton**_: _**Hyouryuu**_!"

Kai dan Yuuto pun terpental karena terkena serangan dari naga es Menma dan kemudian mereka berhasil berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi tapi tubuh mereka tidak bisa digerakkan dan mereka dikejutkan oleh Menma yang memakai insou dan mengumpulkan energi di sekitarnya dan berkata "Percuma saja kalian bergerak, kalian berdua sudah tamat. Ini adalah jurusku yang menggabungkan antara elemen es serta _**Fuinjutsu **_milikku. Rasakan ini kalian berdua!"

"_**Arc Seal**_…"

"_**Frozen Field**_!"

Kemudian muncullah lingkaran yang membentuk kubah dan di bawahnya terdapat magic seal milik Menma yang tercampur dengan aksara _**Fuinjutsu **_yang dia kuasai oleh Menma. Kai dan Yuuto yang berada didalam kubah itu pun seluruh badannya membeku dengan cepat dan setelah kubah itu menghilang terlihatlah Yuuto dan Kai yang sudah menjadi patung es dan Menma pun berkata "Fiuuh, akhirnya selesai juga…"

Iriana dan para peerage Menma pun tersenyum atas kemenangan Menma tapi mereka dibuat terkejut saat tubuh Kai yang menjadi es meledak dan Kai yang asli tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam bayangan di belakang Menma. Haruka dan Iriana yang melihat itu pun berkata "Menma-kun, AWASSS!"

Craaaaaasssshhhh

Bukannya Menma yang tertusuk tapi malah Kai yang tertusuk oleh Menma dari belakang dengan pedangnya "Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

Tapi Menma tidak menjawab dan Kai terkejut saat melihat di belakang tubuhnya terdapat kunai _**Hiraishin **_milik Menma dan Menma pun berkata "Ya, aku menggunakan _**Hiraishin **_untuk mengalahkanmu Kai Nishiki. Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa menggandakan diri dan kau menggunakan klon-mu itu sebagai penggantimu di kubah es yang aku ciptakan dengan teknik _**Arc Seal **_milikku."

Saat Menma mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Kai, muncul seseorang yang langsung menendang Menma tapi Menma berhasil memblocknya dan menjauh dari sosok misterius itu. Sosok misterius itu pun membopong tubuh Kai yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah dan berkata "Pertarungan tadi cukup mengagumkan, Uzumaki-kun. Aku ingin sekali melawanmu seperti waktu itu, tapi mungkin lain waktu. Sampai jumpa, Uzumaki-kun."

Menma pun merasakan sosok itu sudah pergi membawa Kai dengannya, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa mau-mu dariku sebenarnya, Hikari Kiritsugu?"

Di sisi lain, Leon pun menatap naga besar berwarna hitam yang menatapnya dari atas dan itu membuat para peerage Rias dan peerage, Sona dan peerage, Rossweisse, Azazel, dan yang lain kecuali Alucard, Naruto, Sasuke dan para anggota _**Khaos Brigade**_ terkejut dan ketakutan melihat sosok naga hitam itu. Naga itu kemudian mendarat di dekat Leon dan berubah menjadi sosok pemuda berambut putih silver dengan jubah berwarna hitam.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Leon atau aku harus bilang _**Chaos Dragon**_." Ucap pemuda itu dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Leon pun hanya menatap musuh serta rivalnya itu dengan datar dan berkata "Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu Skyre Cross atau aku harus bilang _**Void Dragon**_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja Leon…" Ucap Skyre yang sudah memunculkan kekuatan kegelapan besar-besaran di tubuhku.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu…" Balas Leon yang tidak mau kalah dan mereka pun langsung melesat dan melesatkan tinju masing-masing

Boooooommmmm

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Bagas Gifari 24:

Dia itu terobsesi karena dia suka sama Iriana tapi Iriana-nya kagak dan itu membuatnya menjadi semacam psikopat bahkan berniat memperkosa Iriana untungnya dia masih selamat sama adiknya.

Enchantress:

Maaf, lagi terpana sama game-game RPG dari Nintendo DS.

IzumiReina:

Yup. Oh ya di chap ini fight Menma vs Yuuto vs Kai.


End file.
